Rosario Vampire: Brightest Darkness Act I
by Lord Daemon
Summary: Based off the Anime - New students are arriving at Yokai Academy, and chaos is sure to follow. Will Tsukune and his friends survive the challenges that await? And more importantly, will he finally be able to choose the girl he wants to be with? Contains OC and violence.
1. New Students

**To all those who actually read these little disclaimers, this is a work of fan fiction. I do not own Rosario + Vampire or any of the trademarked characters and locations from the respected creator. I am only placing this disclaimer here for the sake of stating the obvious, as it should be plain to see for everybody with common sense that of course I didn't create Rosario + Vampire. Seriously, do we really need these disclaimers here? Who the hell is going to try to say they created R+V? Who could really be that stupid? Anyway, this is the re-release of Act 1 of my saga, the original having been created as my first story and deemed unfit to reside with the following acts. I've revised it so it flows better and speaks more coherently to the audience, and all for absolutely no charge because I'm so nice that way. So, in case you're lost as to what you're doing here, you're going to read a mighty fine story from me, and like it. Or not, that's up to you. I won't judge.**

* * *

**Rosario Vampire: Brightest Darkness**

It was another typical day at Yokai Academy as the sun started to rise over the horizon. Students were walking to school, the sun was shining (well, as much as it normally does in this gloomy academy), and love was in the air.

Well, sort of.

"Tsukune!" a pinked haired girl called out as she was walking down the path from the dorms to the school. She started running down the path with green emerald eyes that were shining brightly.

"Wait Tsukune!" she said with a bright smile. The girl had on her normal school uniform and was smiling at the boy she was falling in love with.

Ahead of her a boy down the path stopped and turned around. His chocolate eyes locked onto the girl and a smile drew across his mouth as he saw her running towards him. For she was Moka Akashiya, the girl of his dreams. The girl he wanted to be with more than anything. The girl who, when he first came to this school, became his first true friend. The girl that has saved him from trouble many times before thanks to her inner self.

The girl who…he could no longer see due to a yellow sweater obscuring his view and suffocating him. Moka stopped running as she saw Kurumu holding onto Tsukune very tightly and pressing his face into her bosom. And by very tightly I mean no amount of air could reach the boy's mouth or nose as her breasts had him completely enveloped.

"Tsukune! I'm so glad I got to you before that evil Moka drained you dry! Did you miss me? I dreamt of you all night my lovely Destined One! And what a dream too! All the wild hot things I know you'll do wh-"

BANG!

The blue haired succubus dropped to the ground dazed after a washtub landed square on her head. The boy deprived of oxygen fell to the ground as well equally as dazed with a loud gasp as a young girl in a witch's outfit ran over to them.

"Stop suffocating Tsukune you dumb milk cow! Haven't you ever noticed that he almost dies every time you do that?" Yukari yelled out at her dazed friend. She looked to Tsukune then to Moka with worry.

"If he dies now, he'll never have a threesome with Moka and me, and it'll be all your fault!"

The succubus shook her head then got up, the girl glaring at Yukari with fury that she was interrupted before she got to the good details of her dream.

"I'll have you know you little brat, that Tsukune loves it when I give him attention. Besides, just because you're too flat to do the same is no reason to be jealous!" she barked out.

Moka sighed then walked over to the group and was looking at a very familiar scene. Tsukune was regaining consciousness on the ground as his world slowly stopped spinning, Kurumu and Yukari were having a childish fight while bringing up past instances of violence on each other's part while also commenting harshly about each other's breast sizes, and she had the best hunch that they were being watched from close by.

"Mizore, I know you're nearby, you always are. Come on out and help me stop those two." Moka said while looking around.

"But if we let them kill each other that's two less rivals." Mizore said casually as she walked out from behind a tree. Moka shook her head then looked to the bickering monsters.

"Still, Tsukune doesn't want us fighting, do something would you please? They just don't lis-"

She was cut off by the sudden silence as the yelling and cursing seemed to stop instantly. She looked over and saw Kurumu and Yukari encased in a block of ice as Mizore retracted her hand, the girl's ice claw returning to normal.

"Happy now?" Mizore said in her usual tone as she helped Tsukune up onto his feet.

"Good morning my love, shall we go to class?" she said as she wrapped herself around one of his arms and started walking him to the school. The boy looked around confused and stammered while the snow maiden sighed happily.

"Hold on! Tsukune is going with me!" Moka yelled as she grabbed his other arm. Soon the boy was caught in a tug of war between the vampire and snow woman.

"Tsukune is going with me. I don't love him for just his blood, I love him for his heart." Mizore said coolly.

"I love him for his heart too!" Moka shot back.

_But his blood is yummy too._

"He's going with us!" yelled two angry monsters that finally broke out of their icy prison. All while being tugged from four different directions the only thought that came to the poor boy's mind was the same as always.

_These girls are going to kill me someday_

* * *

Once they finally got to class, which involved yelling, cursing, washtubs falling from the sky, ice kunai flying through the air, and Tsukune losing some blood (Moka missed breakfast…like she always seems to), they all took their seats and were waiting for class to start.

Tsukune was just glad to be there in one piece while all the girls were eyeing each other with fire in their eyes. Before a fight could begin though the classroom door opened and the homeroom teacher walked in.

"Good morning class!" called out the teacher with a cat tail once again sticking out.

"Good morning Ms. Nekonome." some students called out dully.

"Um miss…your tail…" one student started to say.

Ms. Nekonome looked behind her for a second, then looked back. After letting out a howl and scratching the poor kid's face she returned to her usual perky self. Tsukune and the others just chuckled a bit, if there was one thing they learned in this classroom it was never call out the teacher's poor disguise. That or mention you brought fish with you for lunch.

"Now before we begin today's lesson we have some new students joining us. Please make them feel welcome class!" She said with a huge smile on her face. She walked over to her desk and glanced to the door.

"You two can come in now." she called out. Two students walked in and stood at the front of the class. Everybody looked at them and noticed a few differences. For one, neither of them was in school uniform, which is reasonable. Maybe they didn't know of school uniforms or get theirs yet. But they certainly stood out from everybody nonetheless for one reason or another.

"Now then, please introduce yourself to your new classmates." the teacher said while taking a seat at her desk.

The first boy stepped forward. He was dressed in blue jeans, white t-shirt, golden-yellow button down shirt that was not buttoned, black tennis shoes, and had a golden necklace with a cross on it. He stood a bit taller than Tsukune, had short golden hair that was neatly combed, and brown eyes, almost the same as Tsukune's. He spoke with a confident voice and smiled constantly.

"Hello, nice to meet you all. My name is Rason Miyamosa. I hope we all become good friends." He said happily as he looked around the room smiling. He stopped his gaze on a girl in the back who was simply breathtaking to him, the boy blinking them smiling brightly.

"Especially you my dear." he said towards her. Everybody looked back to see Kurumu wide eyed and a small blush on her face. After she regained her composure, she looked at him with confusion. Moka leaned over and whispered to her quietly.

"Do you know him Kurumu?" She asked looking at the boy curiously.

"No, and that was just uncalled for. As if any guy in this school can talk to me like that, except for my Tsukune." She said as she trailed off while making lovey dovey eyes at her love. Tsukune just smiled and rubbed the back of his head, his standard response to his harem's advances.

After Rason spoke he took a step back. The class then turned to the other boy standing there. This guy was about the same height, perhaps slightly shorter by a hair. He had blue jeans on, black tennis shoes, a black t-shirt and a gray button down shirt that was also left undone. He had short dark hair that was a bit messy, and dark brown eyes. The thing that stood out the most though was the fact he had headphones on and was listening to music. He just eyed around the room, and when he noticed Rason had stepped back, he stepped forth. He didn't remove either of the earbuds, but rather made a short introduction.

"My name is Dark Kuyumaya." He said simply before he stepped back, the boy obviously not interested in anything around him.

"Um, I'm sorry, but you are going to have to remove your music player when in class." Ms. Nekonome said towards the new student who was obviously not listening. After a moment of silence Rason looked at Dark, then at the teacher.

"You know, you might want to just let that go for now." He said simply. After giving him a confused look Ms. Nekonome decided not to fight it right now and to just get on with the day.

"Ok, then please take your seats. Oh, let's see, where to seat you. Mr. Miyamosa, you may take the seat at the back next to Ms. Kurono, and Mr. Kuyumaya…um…Mr. Kuyumaya?" She said as she realized the new student was still not able to hear her and was listening to his music, the boy casually surveying the new class room.

"I'll handle this." Rason said. He spotted an empty seat and nudged Dark which earned a glance from him but no response. Rason merely pointed to the empty seat.

"Think you could sit there?" he asked kindly.

"Sure." Dark said after simply shrugging and then walked over. Rason went wide eyed as Dark walked, the boy blinking then tilting his head.

"You can hear me?" he asked curiously. Dark just walked over and sat in the seat without answering.

"I guess not." Rason said as he just looked at the student.

"You guess not what?" Dark replied without any hint of interest in his voice.

Again Rason just stared at him, not sure if the new student was just messing with him or not. After shaking if off he went to the back and sat next to the blue haired succubus.

"Hello." He said with a kind smile at her. Kurumu just looked at him then after a moment replied back.

"Hello." She said slowly. Something about the way he looked at her seemed to cause a strange tingle in her chest, although she reasoned she was probably just creeped out by him.

Dark was still looking forward while his music was playing. He seemed like he didn't care in the slightest that he was here. To his left the purple haired snow woman looked at him with a curious expression.

_He's odd._

"Ok class, well let's start today's lesson then." Ms. Nekonome started as she regained her cheery self.

While she was going on about something that literally nobody in the classroom was paying attention too, seriously, not one student, Rason whispered to the pretty girl at his left.

"So if I may ask, what's your name?" he asked curiously. She just looked at him for a moment then back ahead.

"Kurumu." She said simply.

"So your name is Kurumu, that's a lovely name. If I may ask what kind of monster are you?" He asked with a smile.

"Sorry, but it's against school rules to reveal your identity. And just so you know, I have a boyfriend." She said with a stern tone as she glanced to him.

"Sorry, I suppose it's to be expected, to think that the most beautiful girl in the school would be single was just hoping for too much I guess." He said with a tone that appeared very sincere. As he said that Kurumu felt that tingle in her chest again.

_What the hell is that?_

"No need for apologies, just don't get any ideas. That boy over there is my only love and the only one who will be my lover." She said while pointing to Tsukune.

"What?" a startled Tsukune, a concerned Moka, an enraged Mizore, and a shocked Yukari all said while looking back at her.

"Tsukune is mine and you know it!" Moka yelled out.

"No, he's mine and we're going to get married!" Mizore called out.

"He belongs to me and my Moka!" Yukari cheered out.

"Please, everybody just calm down." Tsukune nervously said. Rason just looked around then at Tsukune with amazement.

"Dude, you're dating _all_ of them?" he asked surprised. Tsukune could only stammer and stutter some form of defense, but no words could come out properly. Rason just looked at him with a raised eyebrow then back to Kurumu.

"They wish they were, he's my Destined One. And nothing can top that!" Kurumu said proudly.

Rason looked at all the girls, then back to Tsukune.

"So…is that true?" he asked curiously. Tsukune just shook his head violently and started to say something when he noticed he was in something's shadow. He looked up to see a tall kid standing there glaring at him.

"Yeah, he keeps all the hot ones for himself. Selfish bastard!" The boy yelled out. At this point class had stopped and everybody was staring.

"Um, please…um, return to your seats students." Ms. Nekonome said worriedly.

_Not again, why can't I just have a normal school day? Meow._

"You stupid little bastard, I'm tired of you hogging all the girlies to yourself." The tall boy called out as he pointed to Tsukune, who just stared with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to try to reason with the bully until Rason stepped up and walked over.

"Hey calm down buddy, no need to get physical." he said calmly with a smile on his face. The bully, who stood a good foot or two taller than the new student, shot him a glare.

"Sit back down pretty boy, this doesn't concern you." He barked out.

"Pretty boy?" Rason asked tilting his head curiously. The girls around Tsukune started to stand up, all of them not about to let any harm come to the human they loved.

"Sit back down yourself, or else." the little witch growled holding up her wand.

"Nobody hurts my soon to be husband." Mizore said as she stood up.

"You're asking for it buddy." Kurumu said with a glare as she prepared to extend her nails.

"Please don't fight." Moka squeaked out. Before anybody could make a move Dark stood up and turned around to look at the standoff.

"Sit down now." he said calmly. The bully looked over and chuckled at the new student.

"Or what, you gonna play some bad music for me? Hahaha!" the bully laughed.

"No, either you sit down and shut up or I'll _make_ you." Dark simply replied. Everybody stopped and just looked at him.

"Ok, so I wasn't crazy earlier when he spoke back to me…" Rason said in a confused tone.

"Well then let's see you try." the bully said as he took a swing at Dark. Before he made contact Dark stepped to the side, grabbed his arm, and flung him over onto the ground with a giant crash. The bully yelled as he hit the ground, then as he tried to get up Dark twisted the arm, resulting in a loud bone cracking sound.

"AHHH!" the bully yelled out in pain as the class looked with wide eyes. Dark just held him there and looked down at his fallen foe with his same expression.

"I think you should go to the nurse's office, your arm appears to be broken." He said simply. With that he let go, and without a second word the bully ran out of the room. All eyes were on Dark as he casually took his seat again and looked forward at the teacher who was still speechless.

"Sorry for the interruption, please continue." he said calmly.

"Um…sure…meow?" She managed to reply with. Rason walked up behind Dark with a big grin as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Wow, I have to say that was pretty amazing, you sure handled him well. I mean I would have handled it myself if things had gotten out of hand." He said as he glanced at Kurumu and smiled, but got nothing but a glare back from the girl.

"But I am surprised. Didn't know you were that strong. Where did you learn to fight…like…that…" He started to say before he trailed off when he realized Dark wasn't looking at him or saying anything.

"Hey Dark?" the blonde haired boy asked curiously.

No response.

"Oh c'mon, you were just talking back to him, I know you can hear me…can't you?" Rason asked confused.

No response.

Rason blinked then looked back at Kurumu with a shrug.

"Was it something I said?" he asked puzzled. She and everybody else just shrugged in response. They just looked back at the boy with the headphones on as he kept looking ahead toward the front of the classroom. Suddenly Yukari's eyes went wide and a smile appeared on her face.

"I got it!" she yelled.

"Got what?" Rason responded confused. Yukari walked behind Dark with a curious smile and tilted her head.

"Hello." She said politly.

No response.

"Still not following." Kurumu flatly stated.

BANG!

Kurumu fell to the floor from the hit from a golden washtub as Yukari lowered her wand. While Rason just looked bewildered at the blue haired girl and the golden tub that was spinning around next to her Yukari continued.

"As I was _about_ to show you, watch." She said simply.

"Hey, was that necessary?" Kurumu yelled as she jumped back up.

"Just watch." Yukari said towards the gang, everybody now watching with interest. She walked in front of Dark to make sure she was in his eye line and looked at him with a curious smile.

"Hello." she said again with a wave. Dark just looked at her, raised one eyebrow, and replied.

"Hello…" he said slowly.

"You sure are strong, thank you for handling that bully for us." The young witch said with a curious smile on her face. Another moment of silence followed then he replied.

"Whatever, he was annoying." Dark said with a shrug.

"You can read my lips can't you? That's how you're able to talk back to people while listening to music." The young witch said eagerly. She was rarely wrong, and she knew this had to be the reason. Dark continued to just look at the strange girl then after a moment of silence replied.

"Correct." he said with a nod.

"Wow, I didn't even think of that." Rason said astonished.

"That's our Yukari, she's always able to solve a good mystery for us." Tsukune replied with a kind smile. Yukari smiled with a blush then swayed back and forth on her feet.

"Tee hee!" she giggled. Dark looked behind him to the gang, curious why the young witch started giggling suddenly. He glanced over the group who was smiling at him reading the lips of what they were saying.

"Not bad kid, you're stronger than I thought." Rason said with a smile.

"Yeah, and you gave that bully a good thrashing, way to go!" cheered a blue haired girl.

"Thank you so much, that was incredibly brave of you." a pink haired girl said kindly.

"Thank you, yes that was incredible." a brown haired boy said with a nod. But as Dark glanced over to the purple haired girl next to him his gazed stopped. She said something that didn't quite make sense to him.

"What?" He asked. Mizore blinked and looked to her friends, then back to Dark.

"I said, thank you for helping save my Tsukune." She said softly.

Again Dark just stared at her.

"…what?" he asked after a pause.

"…thanks." Mizore said a bit agitated. Dark gave her a confused look then glanced back to Rason.

"What is she saying?" he asked simply.

"I thought he could read lips." Kurumu whispered to Moka.

"He seemed able to a moment ago." She whispered back.

"She's saying thank you. Can't you understand her?" Rason said a bit confused.

"All I'm getting out of her is gibberish. It's hard to understand lips when she's sucking on a lollipop like a little girl." Dark said flatly. Everybody looked to Mizore who just blinked at that remark.

"Ah" she said flatly.

_Correction, he's odd and rude._

"Ok class, let's try to resume with today's lesson. Everybody take your seats now. Meow!" Ms. Nekonome called out. The group nodded then took their seats, with Mizore glancing to Dark with a raised eyebrow before looking forward again.

* * *

The rest of the class was uneventful compared to the first 10 minutes of it. Towards the end of the class Tsukune and his friends were busy talking about what to do for the next newspaper article. Dark continued to listen to his music and pay no mind to the world around him while Rason kept looking from Tsukune to Kurumu.

_She says he's the only one for her, yet all four girls say the same thing. I wonder which one is his real girlfriend._

"Ok class, before we end today's morning class I just want to remind you that in one week we will be having our school dance! Now we need volunteers to help organize the event, and of course, make sure you have a date to enjoy the wonderful night with!" Ms. Nekonome said aloud. Upon hearing that all four girls looked at Tsukune with sparkles in their eyes.

"Uh oh…" Tsukune nervously mumbled as he looked around at his friends.

* * *

Ruby was seated at her desk outside of the headmaster's office during normal class hours. Her duties of dealing with all the paperwork she was assigned were taking forever, and she was starting to get sidetracked. Not by work, but by her daydreaming of her beloved.

"Oh Tsukune…yes…just like that…make me your toy…" She mumbled half awake and half in la la land. Before her dream could progress any further she was snapped back to reality by the headmaster's voice.

"Ruby, come in here please." He called out from his office. His tone was never harsh, but when he spoke all around would certainly pay the utmost attention. Ruby was instantly back to reality and swiftly made her way into the chambers for her boss. When she entered she looked to the headmaster's desk, which he sat behind in his customary white robes. All that could ever be seen was his glowing eyes and a smile that seem to hide any emotion. Even after working for him for so long, and being in debt to his kindness, he still kinda creeped her out.

"Yes headmaster, you called?" She replied. Her tone always professional when it came to the Headmaster's requests and she stood at attention in front of his desk with a calm expression.

"Yes, how are things progressing for your day my faithful assistant?" the man asked curiously.

"Very well, a lot of new transfers in today, but nothing out of the ordinary." Ruby said with a shrug.

"Actually my dear, the fact that we have so many transfers during the school year is out of the ordinary. How many have you processed this morning?" He asked with a calm tone.

"Oh, well, there were eight new students. Is something wrong with that sir?" She asked curiously.

"I've been receiving word that some of these students are not here to learn to coexist with humans. In fact my dear, two of them are being considered threats." He answered without any hint of concern.

"Threats? To the school?" she replied curiously.

"No, but my spies in the monster world have ears that reach deep. And word is that somebody in this school has great importance to some unsavory monsters in this realm." The man said looking to some papers on his desk.

"Somebody…" Ruby asked, the witch almost afraid to know.

"Yes, I believe you know him quite well. Tsukune Aono. That name is known deep into the monster realm. How he stood up to the dark lord Issa Shuzen and lived to daylight again. Some have taken an unhealthy interest in him." He said with a bit of concern in his voice. Ruby just took the information in and felt a bit uneasy. If the headmaster was concerned about Tsukune being a target for monsters of the underworld, how much danger was he really in?

"What should we do then sir?" She replied, the worry in her voice becoming more evident.

"Keep a close eye on him, and see who is after him. Then find out who sent them. I want to know what kind of forces are at work here and why. I will take no chances with such an _interesting_ student." He replied. Ruby wasn't about to question just what kind of 'interesting' he was referring to, but knew to find Tsukune to make sure he was in no real danger. Plus, this would give her an excuse to spend some extra time with her love interest.

"Yes sir, I will keep a very close eye on him." She said then started to walk away, the witch pausing then turning around and smiling calmly at the man.

"For you of course." She said with a nod. Her smile gave away her true motives, but that was to be expected anyway.

"Yes, I'm sure you will indeed my dear." The man chuckled to himself.

* * *

Class was just about to let out. Tsukune had been dodging questions all day regarding who he was going to take to the dance. Of course he wanted to take Moka. She was the girl he wanted to ask from the start. But to do so would be to say no to his other friends, and he knew that would devastate them. He had no idea how to tell them so they wouldn't get mad. Or kill Moka. Or kill him. Before the class was let out the teacher made one last announcement.

"And yes, Rason? Dark? You're new here so you may not have known, but all students must join a student club while here. It will let you learn and explore interests that humans have in their own world. So don't forget to sign up for one today!" she said with a cheery smile. Dark glanced to her then looked back down at his desk, the boy not interested with the idea. Rason was curious on what clubs to join and was thinking about joining one with Dark. Somebody that strong and mysterious was a bit interesting to him. Rason then got up and walked in front of Dark's desk to get his attention. He knew calling from behind would be useless, if Dark couldn't see you he wouldn't interact with you. When the silent boy looked up at the new presence in front of him Rason spoke up.

"So what clubs were you thinking of joining?" He asked with his usual smile.

No response.

"We have to join something, so why not join one together? Could be fun you know?" Rason said with the smile still standing. After a long silence Dark answered.

"Like what club?" he asked flatly. Rason started to answer, and then thought to himself. He didn't even know what clubs there were, let alone what to join. He just gave a dumb smile and shrugged.

"You should join the newspaper club." Tsukune called out, the boy overhearing the conversation and looking for an excuse to dodge his harem's hounding of the date question.

"What's that?" Rason said a bit confused.

"We are all in it. We make the newspaper for the school every week. We could use some more members, what do you say?" Moka chimed in with her bright smile.

"You're _all_ in it?" Rason asked, the boy then realizing that meant the blue haired beauty was in it to.

"Count me in!" He said with a big grin on his face. He looked to Dark and nodded.

"What do you think of that Dark, we get to be newsies." He said proudly. Dark just looked at him, turned around to look at the group, then back to Rason.

"Oh c'mon, like there is another option you could go for anyway. We need to join something, and this way we are with people we know…sorta." Rason tried to reason with. Dark just looked at him with an emotionless stare, sighed, then looked back to Tsukune.

"Fine." He simply said.

"Great, always glad to have more people to help. And I'm sure you'll have fun too." Tsukune said with a warm smile.

"So, what do we do first?" Rason said, the boy eager to work near and impress Kurumu.

"Well the meeting isn't until after school in the clubroom. We will just meet you there and we can get you started. You'll have to meet the club president, but I'm sure he'll let you in." Tsukune replied.

"Like it matters what that perv says." Kurumu said with a hint of anger in her voice. She then glanced to Rason with a cautious expression.

_Still, this Rason guy gives me a weird vibe. Not sure I want him the same club as me. But if Tsukune says it's ok, then I'll try to deal with it._

"Yeah, he's the enemy of all women!" Yukari chimed in.

"What's so bad about him, and why is he the president of the club if you all hate him so much?" Rason questioned.

"Well, he's our friend too. Sort of..." Moka said, the girl not sure of her answer herself.

"Yeah, he's no real gentleman, like my Tsukune." Mizore added while staring at Tsukune from a very close proximity. And by very close I mean within breathing distance…and by sitting next to his desk on the ground.

"Hey, he's mine you stalker! And he's taking me to the dance!" Kurumu yelled with more anger in her voice.

"He's going with Moka and me, and it's going to a magical evening, right Moka?" Yukari added while looking at Moka with big bright eyes.

"Well…no…he's going with just me. Sorry." Moka replied timidly. She wanted Tsukune all to herself but didn't want to anger her friends.

Rason and Dark just watched the four-way tug of war resume again. While watching Rason spoke to Dark without taking his eyes off of the war.

"I wonder if we made a mi-"

"I think we made a mistake with this club." Dark interrupted with while watching the fight as his music was playing.

"Ah. Well, I was thinking the same thing." Rason replied back, then sighed. The silent boy was just as hard to deal with as the group in front of them.

* * *

Throughout the first half of the day Tsukune had been dealing with the girls' constant question of who he would be taking to the dance. Of course more often than not before he could even give a reply the girls broke out into a fight as they all argued on his behalf who he would be taking. As lunchtime rolled around Tsukune was still trying to think of how to get through the rest of the day before somebody needed to go to the infirmary. The new students Rason and Dark were in most of their classes that morning, and saw firsthand how persistent Tsukune's harem really was. As a means of avoiding the big question Tsukune often tried to start up a conversation with the two, or rather with just Rason as Dark was always quiet and rather hard to speak to as he was always listening to his music.

The two new boys agreed to sit with them during lunch after they went off to see the rest of the school, and said they would meet up at the cafeteria. Of course on this day Tsukune wasn't really walking to the cafeteria. It was more like him being dragged there by the Moka and Kurumu holding his arms, pushed by Yukari from behind, and watched over by Mizore who was staying very close to the group. As they walked down the hall with the helpless boy three male students stepped out in front of them.

"Hold it right there, you're that Tsukune boy aren't ya? Of course you are, I mean, just look at all them hot ladies you KEEP TO YOURSELF!" the middle boy yelled out. All three were just normal looking students, no real muscle or threat emanating from them.

"What? But they're just my friends…" Tsukune started to say.

"Back off creep, me and my boyfriend are going to eat lunch, so just step aside!" Kurumu yelled out. The other boys didn't flinch at all, rather looked at the girls with amused grins. Kurumu glanced around at them with a raised eyebrow.

_Either they are braver than most, or incredibly foolish_.

"I don't think so." said the boy on the left.

"Why don't you pretty young girls come with us, we'll show you a good time." The boy on the right said, and with that they started chuckling amongst themselves.

"Yeah, we'll take much better care of you." the middle one chimed in.

"Get out of our way or we will make you." Mizore said coldly.

"We only prefer nice guys like Tsukune, so no thank you." Moka replied, half politely but half in a harsh tone.

"Yeah, now beat it or else!" Yukari said while still hiding behind Tsukune. From around the corner Ruby watched the scene play out.

_I could easily get rid of them I'm sure, but I don't think there is a need for me to be seen yet. Besides, I know the girls love to protect Tsukune, so I won't rob them of their fun_.

"Fine, then we shall just make you see for yourself that you belong to us!" yelled the middle boy again, and with that all three boys changed from their human forms, which originally looked weak and frail, to their monster forms, which were by any means not. The center boy turned into a giant ogre, with one eye that locked onto Moka and Tsukune. The boy on the left changed into his true form, a minotaur that stared at Kurumu with lustful eyes. The boy on the right changed into his true self, a wolf demon. But not just any wolf, as his fur was set ablaze and burned brightly. He stood ready on all four paws and eyed Mizore closely. The gang backed up, the girls not prepared for this. As they did Ruby paid close attention to the situation.

_Ok, looks like these guys mean business. But I can't risk being seen here unless I need to be. And these kids aren't any of the transfers, so they are not the threats. I'll just have to trust Tsukune and the others to deal with it. I hope they can, if any harm comes to my dear Tsukune I'll show them a true witches wrath._

"Uh…wow wasn't expecting that." Kurumu said showing a little fear in her voice. The larger minotaur was looking straight at her, and in these close halls flying wouldn't be easy for the girl.

"Not good…" Mizore said taking a step back. A wolf demon is one thing, but one that can use fire means death for any snow woman.

"Umm…what should we do?" Moka asked a bit worried and grabbing onto Tsukune's arm very tightly.

"What do you mean? Tsukune, just take off Moka's rosary! This will be over in seconds flat!" Yukari cried from behind. Tsukune and Moka looked at each other and realized the obviousness of her statement. Inner Moka would wipe the floor with these guys no problem. The fact that neither of them figured this out without being told about it first, given how many times its come down to this in the first place, will forever remain a mystery.

"Right, let's do this!" Tsukune yelled with renewed confidence. But before he could Moka was swiped up and held in the ogre's hand. The large monster backed up to his comrades and began to laugh.

"Right, as if we don't know about her true power, and how you are the ONLY one who can unleash it. Now, either you all surrender to being our beautiful slaves forever, or we kill you and your friends!" The ogre taunted. Mizore and Kurumu held back their anger, both girls not sure of what to do. Yukari started to cry while Ruby just stared with frustration. Even if she wanted to help she couldn't now, Moka would die instantly if anybody made a move.

"Good girls, now come over to us and away from that useless weakling. Or I'll crush this girl in my hands right now!" the ogre laughed out. Mizore and Kurumu looked at each other then towards the three monsters with their friend. What could they do, nothing without killing their friend. They looked then to Tsukune. He was staring in disbelief and anger at the ogre. He wanted to help, but knew he couldn't. He struggled to keep himself in check. As he did the boy felt something in him tightening. He needed to help. He felt anger in him building. He felt something in him he hasn't felt since…

WHAM!

An earth shattering explosion rocked the school hallway, snapping everybody out of their trance. They looked up to see the minotaur was no longer at the side of the trio, but rather in a hole in the ground.

"What…what just hap-" The ogre started to say, but was interrupted when his arm holding Moka yanked down, and snapped at an angle no bone could go into without breaking.

"AHHH!" he yelled. With his arm broken his hand lost its grip, and Moka jumped free. She dashed over to Tsukune who grabbed her and held her tight.

"Tsukune!" She cried as she held him tightly. Then they looked back to the sight of the ogre and his broken arm.

"How…how? How could this hap-" the ogre started before being sent flying back into a wall. The wolf demon just looked at his friends with surprise then around franticly. He started to back up, but backed into something. He turned around however and saw nothing there.

"Wha…what's going on? Who's there?" the wolf snarled. Just then a familiar boy came out of the hole where the minotaur was last seen and dusted himself off. He looked towards the group and called out with a smile.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Rason said with a wave.

"Rason?" Tsukune asked bewildered.

"Yeah, just thought I'd lend a hand. After all, have to watch out for my fellow newsies." He said as he winked at Kurumu. As he did she felt that tingle again, but she was too shocked at the sight to think anything of it.

"How…how did you do this?" the wolf demon yelled as he focused on Rason with narrowed eyes.

"Well, I just rushed up to this guy and smacked his sorry ass into the ground. I think I used too much strength though, made a pretty big hole and well…I fell in." he said then started laughing.

"You son of a…wait. If you fell in, how did you beat our boss?" the wolf hissed.

"Oh you mean that ogre? Some boss, only picking on girls who can't fight back." Rason mocked.

"Enough, how did you do that?" The wolf replied with fire starting to build around his tail.

"Oh, I didn't. He did." Rason said with an amused grin on his face, then glanced to the side.

And with that the wolf dropped to the ground with a loud cracking sound. He looked around but didn't see anybody. He tried to get up but his back was in immense pain. Before he could get up he started flying backwards. His tail was being gripped and the wolf was being spun around in circles, the group just watching with surprise at the sight. The fire wolf was then let go and sent flying right into the ogre with a loud crash. Everybody just stared at the sight speechless.

Suddenly a figure seemed to appear out of thin air. A dark blackness seemed to wisp around and slowly a boy became visible from within. First his shoes became visible, then his jeans, then his dark shirts, then his head complete with headphones.

"I despise those who don't treat women right." Dark said coldly as he stood there.

Everybody just stared at the boy who appeared out of nowhere, including Ruby who was speechless still after the show.

_Are these…they are. Yes, I'm sure of it. These are two of the transfers. Could they be the ones?_

Dark turned around and looked at Mizore, the girl still staring in shock with her lollipop almost falling out of her open mouth.

"You ok?" he asked her calmly.

"...yes…thank you." She said after a pause. Dark just looked at her for a moment then replied.

"I'm going to assume you said you're fine." He said simply. She blinked and then realized as she glanced down to her candy.

_Oh. The lollipop, right._

Rason walked up to Kurumu with his usual smile as the girl just stared at him with surprise.

"Are you ok my dear?" he asked gently. The tingle in her chest was there again, the girl feeling the sensation as she stared into his eyes. After a long pause she slowly nodded.

"Yes. Thank you for helping us again." She said softly. She was trying to fight away the blush on her face, but not prevailing.

"I'm glad then." He said as he smiled back. The boy then looked to Tsukune and Moka.

"And you're ok as well I assume?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yes." Tsukune replied.

"Thank you so much for your help." Moka said kindly.

"Why didn't your boyfriend save you?" Dark's voice came from behind, the silent boy walking up to the others with a blank expression still.

Everybody fell silent.

"Yes, that should have been Tsukune being the knight in shining armor for his girl, not Dark." Rason reasoned, and then looked at him curiously.

"Well I wanted to help, but, I…I don't know what…I could…" Tsukune started to argue with, but then stopped. He couldn't think of anything to say that would help his case. He was human, he was weak. He couldn't have done anything to help his friends, even when the one he loved the most was in serious danger.

"Next time save her yourself." Dark said, bringing Tsukune back to reality.

"Ah…I will. But thank you. Really, thank you both so much for helping." He said graciously.

Ruby, still watching from the corner, felt sorry for Tsukune. She knew he was strong, he defeated a dark lord alone. But how he did was still a mystery to her. Where did that power come from, and where was it now remained a mystery to her. Mizore and Kurumu just looked at Tsukune with saddened eyes. They knew he wasn't able to fight off monsters like they could. Yet he did defeat a dark lord. Or maybe it was Inner Moka who did, but he got credit for it. It wouldn't be the first time something like that happened. Still, Moka said he did do it. So why is he back to normal with no power at all?

But the one question that was on their minds was why didn't Tsukune hold them close and comfort them. Moka was in danger sure, but then they were all about to become those three bullies' slaves, or worse. Still, he's the one she runs to, and he holds her and only her.

Why?


	2. Playing Rough

After the group regained themselves from the recent encounter in the hall they went to the cafeteria and got their lunches. At the lunch table there was a swarm of questions being thrown at the two new students.

"How did you do that?" Yukari cheered out in amazement.

"That was incredible, I still can't believe it!" Moka said with a bright smile.

"I know, you two sure saved the day today." Tsukune said happily.

Mizore and Kurumu were happy everybody was ok, but still looked at the new students with curious expressions. Rason just laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Just trying to keep my club mates alive and rape-free." He said modestly. Dark just sat there with his headphones while eating his meal. He didn't seem that interested in being part of the conversation as he hadn't said a word since the hallway fight. He looked up when he sensed people were looking at him, and sure enough everybody was.

"So, how did you do that?" Mizore asked with high curiosity. Dark just looked at her for a moment with a blank expression.

"What?" he asked plainly.

"Ok, could you please just take your headphones off so we can talk?" Kurumu said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"No." he replied flatly.

"So how DID you do that?" Yukari said still amazed at what just happened.

_This boy can turn invisible AND beat the crap out of bullies. SO COOL!_

Dark looked at her a moment, and then back down to his food.

"Just helping out. Manipulating light and darkness is something my kind can do." He said casually. Everybody looked at him with confusion. After a moment he looked up, saw they didn't follow, and continued.

"I can bend light and darkness at will, turning invisible is what happens when I bend light around me." He said flatly.

"Wow, so cool! I only heard of a few witches that can perform invisibility spells, but never knew somebody could naturally perform them!" Yukari said with stars in her eyes.

"Hahaha, hey don't forget about me, I took out that minotaur to save our newspaper's queen after all." Rason beamed, the boy quite proud with himself. Kurumu just blushed at the sound of that.

_The newspaper's queen? Me?_

She just looked at Rason with no idea how to take that.

"Of course, and you were so fast and strong. I didn't even see you run in and hit them!" Tsukune said, the boy ignoring the queen part of Rason's boast.

"That's because I flew in above your heads." Rason replied. Everybody but Dark just looked at him with the same confusion they looked at Dark with a moment ago.

"Ah. Haha. Well, truth is I do have wings, I just keep them hidden." He said as he reached back behind him into his shirt and pulled out a white feather. It was long and perfectly straight while being white as snow. He handed it to Kurumu with a wink.

"See, soft and light as a feather, but stronger than any would think at first glance. For you my dear." He said kindly. Kurumu's blush deepened as she slowly took the feather, and that tingle in her chest was again driving her crazy.

_Ok, what the HELL is going on?_

"Wow, Kurumu, you have your own gentleman caller, guess you can leave Moka and Tsukune to me now!" Yukari said with a giggle. With that Kurumu shot her a glare.

"What are you talking about, Tsukune is going to be MINE and MINE alone!" she barked out. Rason looked around with a confused expression.

"Ok, so…which one of you is really Tsukune's girlfriend. I'm getting a lot of mixed signals here." He asked curiously.

"I am!" all four girls yelled in unison. Rason just looked at Dark, who just now started to notice the ruckus at the table.

"What are they fighting about now?" Dark asked calmly.

"Who's Tsukune's girlfriend." Rason answered.

"Isn't that up to Tsukune?" Dark replied raising an eyebrow at the boy in question.

"Well uh…the truth is…ummm…" Tsukune stammered.

"Tsukune!" called a voice from behind. Everybody turned to see Ruby approaching the table with her wand drawn and facing forward.

"Tsukune, please get away from those two! You also girls!" She yelled while eyeing the new students with a glare. They all exchanged looks then looked back to the angry witch.

"Umm, what's wrong with you Ruby?" Kurumu asked simply.

"You two, what are you doing at this table? Why are you trying to get so close to Tsukune? Tell me the truth!" Ruby demanded. Rason and Dark exchanged looks, then glanced back to the deranged witch.

"We were eating lunch, having a wonderful discussion on who should be Tsukune's mate, and now we are talking to a deranged witch. Why do you ask?" Rason asked while eyeing the crazy girl with the wand.

"Don't give me that crap, I know…wait, who's going to be Tsukune's mate? Did you finally choose Tsukune? Please tell me it's me! ...wait, I don't have time for this. Don't give me that crap! I know you two came here because of how powerful Tsukune is. Now who sent you?" Ruby yelled out.

"You're kidding right?" Dark said calmly. Ruby just gave him a confused look while tilting her head.

"Angel boy here gets to swoop in and knocks a weak minotaur out in one hit while making an oversized crater. I on the other hand have to not only save the cute snow girl, but also have to save this boy's girlfriend because he was too scared to do anything. And you come here angry at us because we're supposedly here since this kid is so powerful. And this isn't a joke?" Dark said calmly while eyeing Ruby.

"Well…I…but I heard…" Ruby stammered.

"Angel boy? C'mon that sounds pretty lame. And so what if I am an angel, no need to bring that into this." Rason said in response.

"You're an angel?" Kurumu said, the girl shocked that an actual angel was at this academy

"I'm not…his girlfriend." Moka defended, though in a hushed whisper. Mizore just looked at the dark haired boy with wide eyes.

_He thinks I'm cute?_

"Would you mind explaining why you are here now, and why you didn't step in to help your friends earlier in the hall." Dark continued to say. Everybody but Mizore looked to Ruby, the snow girl still locked onto Dark thinking the same thing over and over again.

_He thinks I'm cute?_

"Well, I had to wait so not to be noticed. I'm sorry, but I was under orders to observe what transfer students would be after Tsukune. Besides, he had Moka in his grip, I couldn't…I wouldn't have been able to…I'm sorry!" She started before sobbing while standing there.

"I was just trying to follow orders!" She cried out.

"Hey, its ok, sit with us Ruby, we're not mad at you. Really." Tsukune reassured her. She nodded and sat with the group before continuing.

"You see, the headmaster said that among the eight transfer students that came today, two of them were supposedly threats. Word has spread in the monster underworld of Tsukune defeating the dark lord Issa Shuzen in combat. And that two of the new students would be here to come after Tsukune." She said worriedly.

"Hold up." Rason said raising a hand.

"Issa Shuzen. The DARK LORD ISSA SHUZEN. Was defeated. Beat in combat. By…him?" He said with wide eyes as he pointed to Tsukune who just looked back with a stupid smile. After a few blinks Rason could only continue with one word.

"How?"

Dark just looked at Tsukune, the boy not seeming surprised or concerned by the news.

_Interesting. News like that doesn't just spread in the underworld on mere rumors._

"Yes, he did, though I'm not sure of all the details. He did so to help Moka when she was in dire need. But anyway, back to the point, we need to-" Ruby said before she was cut off when Rason raised his hand again.

"Whoa whoa, hold on. No no, explain how you beat a dark lord, but couldn't handle an ogre! It doesn't make any sense!" he said with puzzlement. Tsukune just stammered in response as Dark and Rason eyed him curiously.

"Well I'm not sure really, I was able to just barely get one hit in. But the story of me beating him in combat, it wasn't really combat, I think." Tsukune said nervously.

"You challenged my father and won fair and square Tsukune. Don't be so modest." Moka cheered with a bright smile.

Silence.

"Your father? Tsukune, you're going out with the dark lord's _daughter_? Wow! You the _man_ dude!" Rason yelled in amazement. Ruby noticed Dark still did not overreact, or react at all, to hearing this.

"Did you hear what I just said? Take your headphones off, this is serious." She said with a stern voice.

"I've heard everything you've said, I can read lips." he said calmly.

"So aren't you at all surprised? Why are you not curious or astonished by any of this?" She inquired, the witch growing suspicious of his behavior.

"It makes sense." He said flatly. All eyes turned to him, minus Mizore's whose eyes had been on him the whole time with her mind on repeat.

"I saw it in his eyes. When that ogre had Moka in his grasp. It was only there for an instant, but I saw them turn blood red. I felt the aura when I was near." he said calmly before looking over at Tsukune with a curious glance.

"You're no ordinary student are you? For reasons I can't begin to imagine, you didn't strike that ogre down, but I saw for an instant that you had the power to." He said simply.

Everybody looked at Tsukune who was rendered speechless.

"I had the power?" He repeated, the boy unsure of what he just heard. He remembered a strange feeling from within briefly before Rason and Dark showed up, but he wasn't sure about him being able to strike down an ogre.

"How can you know that? How-" He started to ask before he noticed three familiar kids around the group. Everybody looked to see the three bullies from earlier standing near the girls.

"You guys are all dead meat." The leader said and he grabbed Moka and dragged her away.

"Hey you bastards!" Kurumu called out, only to be grabbed by another and dragged away from the table. Mizore only had time to look around to see what was happening before she was grabbed by the shoulders and dragged away too. Everybody at the table stood up and looked at the bullies. They had taken a girl to each side of the table forming a triangle around them. They held each girl close and a hand around their neck to keep them still.

"Now listen up, it's a good thing us ogre's heal fast, but that's no reason to go easy on you." The leader said as he eyed Moka with a wild look in his eye, the vampire looking to him with worry as she trembled a bit.

"Yeah, I'm thinking this one would be worth the pain of being sent through the ground like that. Still doesn't change the fact you've pissed me off." another said as he eyed Kurumu, the girl glancing to the boy nervously as he held a hand around her throat.

"I think I can get this quiet one to scream nice and loudly, oh won't that be fun." The third said as he breathed in Mizore's scent. The snow girl growled with frustration as he had his hand tightly around her neck. Ruby and Yukari stood up with their wands at the ready, but lowered them when the leader tightened his grip around Moka's neck. She coughed a bit as the boy shook his head.

"No no no no. You won't be saving anybody. Oh sure, you might get one of us, but then two of your friends would be dead. Is that worth it to you?" he said before he laughed crazily while his friends chuckled. Tsukune struggled not to scream out in frustration as he looked around at his friends.

_Not this again! Why? Why does this always happen to us?_

"So Tsukune, are you ready to show them your worth?" Dark whispered as he glanced to the boy. Tsukune just looked at him like he's crazy.

"What? Are you crazy?" he said in a hushed voice.

"He's right Tsukune. They're spread out, so we can each only get to one in time. That means you have to get to Moka. Your witch friends can't cast a spell fast enough, so it's up to us." Rason said in a hushed tone.

"But I'm not fast, or strong, even if they are in their human forms. I can't…" Tsukune trailed off. Weak. Pathetic. These were words he called himself every day.

"If you want Moka, and we all know you do, you have to call out your own power. Now or never." Dark said in a low whisper.

"So boss, what do you think they are going to do?" one of the bullies called out as he tightened his grip around Kurumu's neck, the girl coughing as she struggled to move.

"Gonna surrender and watch us have fun with their girls!" the other said as he did the same to Mizore. The three girls eyed the group at the table, pleading with their eyes for them to do something. Tsukune looked at Moka with worry and frustration. She was in trouble. She was in pain. He had to do something.

_Tsukune…_ Moka thought as her eyes started to water.

_Please…help us…_ Kururmu begged in her mind.

_Please…do something..._ Mizore cried out with her eyes.

"Hahaha…ha…what the…" the leader said as he noticed something. The young boy who was looking so scared a second ago now looked at him with anger.

"HAHAHAHA, I think we made him mad. Aw I'm sowwy, do you want me to be more gentle with your girlie?" he taunted. Tsukune could feel something pulling from within again. His eye twitched. His hands curled into fists so tight. His teeth were bared. His eyes flashed a blood red. Seeing this, the leader stopped laughing and looked at the boy cautiously. Something was different about him.

"Hey kid, what do you think you're doing?" He asked. The sound of something dropping on the table grabbed the bullies' attention. Looking over they saw an mp3 player with earbuds. They looked over to its owner, his eyes growing dark and cold. A black fog seemed to appear around his feet as his eyes turned pitch black. Another sound of something dropped two shirts that were tossed next to the mp3 player. They looked at the owner, his eyes glaring as they were glowing brighter. His wings expanding out, the white feathers now being seen by all.

"You creeps made a big mistake." Ruby said with renewed faith as she glanced to the two boys.

"Actually they made three mistakes." Rason correct with as he turned towards the monster holding Kurumu. She could only stare wide eyed at the sight at the angel before her.

_That tingle again…_

"And they will pay for it dearly." Dark added, the boy eyeing the monster holding Mizore who stared at the boy who was showing more of his power.

_Those eyes…_

"Ha, and what might that be?" The leader of the bullies scoffed.

"You touched them." Tsukune said, and not in his normal cheery voice. Not his kind loving voice. No, he spoke with great power and rage. His eyes had become blood red, and were fixated on the boy holding the girl he loved.

In a flash Tsukune had dashed over to the leader and sent him flying through the air with a strong punch to the face, the boy sending the bully to the ground a good distance away with a large crash. Moka stared with wide eyes as Tsukune stood before her while glaring at the bully.

_So fast!_

In the same time Rason covered the distance and blasted his target back through several lunch tables with a powerful punch, leaving Kurumu standing there dazed as she slowly looked to see the angel standing next to her.

_How…did…he…_

The other bully, seeing the plan was falling apart, reached back and prepared to kill the snow girl with a punch through her, but was stopped before he could do so. Dark had gotten to him quickly and held the boy's fist back, while his other hand curled into a fist and sent the bully flying through the wall of the cafeteria. Mizore blinked then looked over to her savior with wide eyes.

_What…is…he…_

The bullies regained themselves and returned to their true monster forms. They charged through the cafeteria walls and tables towards the boys that stood ready to fight. As they advanced on the trio of monsters they let loose growls and roars of anger.

"You shall never harm her." Tsukune said while preparing to face the ogre, with Moka looking at with shock to see this side of him.

"I will never allow her to come to harm." Rason said, who extended his wings out and arched them up. Kurumu just stared at the sight of an angel protecting a succubus. She simply couldn't believe it.

"You will die trying." Dark said as a black wisp surrounded him and his eyes glared at the wolf demon. Mizore couldn't move, she could only stare at the boy who saved her life twice in the same afternoon with wonder.

Yukari and Ruby watched with awe and wonder. They couldn't believe Tsukune was suddenly this strong, or that the two transfers were helping like this. As they watched the boys prepared to fight a thought crossed Ruby's mind.

_Ogres may have the power to heal quickly if taught how to, but wolf demons and minotaurs cannot. How did they get healed so quickly?_

As all this unfolded two figures watched the spectacle from a safe distance by the cafeteria entrance. The silhouettes of two female students were barely seen as they watched the group closely. With smiles on their faces, they eerily spoke in unison.

"These three are…_interesting_."

Tsukune watched the ogre charge him with a wild roar, the boy then dashing forward and jumping into a powerful kick. He felt his energy surging through him as he connected the strike to the ogre's head and sent him flying back into another crash. As he landed down Moka was staring with wide eyes, the girl seeing the vampire aura around her boyfriend.

_Tsukune…_

The boy looked to his hands as he felt the strange power flowing through him again. He recognized it from before, from when he first called upon his own inner strength when he needed it most. Moka watched him stand there as the ogre stood up and growled loudly, the large beast then charging again at the crimson eyed boy. She looked from her boyfriend who was still looking down in thought to the beast then back to her boyfriend.

"Tsukune? Tsukune!" she called out. The boy didn't seem to hear her as he was still amazed at his own vampire power. He looked to the ogre with a determined expression, the boy narrowing his eyes as the large beast geared back for a punch at him. Tsukune prepared to fight with his all, to protect his girlfriend with his own power as he always wanted to.

With his own power that he once used to bring her back to him. His own power that he had to use to face off against…

_In the giant castle of the dark lord Issa Shuzen all was quiet. The magnificent castle of the great vampire stood amidst a vast countryside. There were white mountains in the distance as green plains rolled on to the left of the grand estate. A forest was seen nearby with a path leading from it towards the large castle, the place being the home of the great vampire lord. Peace and tranquility was all that was around for miles and…_

_CRASH!_

_Earthshaking explosions and loud crashes echoed throughout the castle. So much for peace and quiet._

_Inside the home of the lord, at his very throne no less, the man stood up against a single intruder. The vampire lord stood tall and calm, as he knew very few monsters could possibly be a threat to him. So who would be so foolish to come here?_

_Apparently it was a human. A human boy by the name of…_

"TSUKUNE!" Moka cried out.

The ogre charged and attacked, the large beast trying to smash the small boy into the ground with his fists, but was dodged effortlessly by the boy with the crimson eyes. Tsukune stepped to the side, jumped up, and delivered a swift kick right to the head of the beast, sending the ogre flying back yet again. As he landed back down the boy eyed his foe with frustration.

_Dammit, no matter how many times I hit him he just gets back up. Why? Dark knocked him out cold with two blows._

Sounds of fighting and destruction echoed in the cafeteria at Yokai Academy. As the ogre stumbled to his feet yet again Tsukune looked around the warzone.

"DIE YOU DAMN BIRD!" The minotaur yelled as he tried to catch the blonde haired boy. Rason flew around above him, dodging the monster's attempts to swipe at him, all while circling his foe and hitting him when able with a kick to the back of the head. The cafeteria had much more room to soar compared to the hallway, which was good for the angel.

"Why! Won't! You! Fall!" Rason yelled out with each hit. The minotaur was dropped so easily before, yet now he seemed to only be angered by his attacks. While in the air Rason surveyed his club mates' battles. Tsukune seems to be doing ok, at least with his power being tapped into, yet his foe wasn't falling either. And Dark…was nowhere to be seen. Rason looked around but didn't see him. Instead he only saw the wolf demon looking around franticly.

"Quit hiding you coward!" The wolf demon hissed out, his tail glowing bright with fire and rage. The demon was knocked left, then right. His hind legs were swiped out from behind him, and another powerful blow to the back. He dropped with a whimper, and as he did Dark reappeared near him. As he finished his reappearing act the wolf demon snapped at him again, the monster seeming to recover instantly.

"Enough of this." Dark said with a hint of annoyance. He dodged to the side and kicked the wolf's front leg in. A loud snap confirmed the break as he howled and dropped down. Before he hit the ground another loud snap came from his hind leg.

"And stay down you mangy mutt." Dark growled. As he started to walk away he heard two more snaps. He looked back to see the wolf standing again, his legs completely intact. The wolf started to laugh and eyed Dark with malice. All the boy could mouth out was 'how?' before being charged again by the wolf.

As the trio fought their opponents five girls eyed the conflict with awe and amazement.

"Look at Tsukune! His eyes are crimson, he's like a vampire now!" Yukari yelled out, the girl unable to take her eyes of the boy of her dreams.

"I know, he's like a completely different person, and so powerful too." Ruby chimed in equally astonished at the boy's sudden change. She then looked around and noticed the other three girls were still watching the fights in a trance.

"Hey, come back here so we can keep an eye on you!" she called out. Snapping out of their trance they all backed up to the table and continued to watch the boys fight.

"What's happened to Tsukune, he's like a vampire now. Moka what is going on?" Ruby asked tugging at Moka's arm.

"I…I don't know." She stammered. Mizore and Kurumu looked at Tsukune and his fight. Ruby was right; he had blood red eyes, and seemed stronger and faster by far. He was going toe to toe with the ogre and faring pretty well. Just then Kurumu went wide eyed.

"Wait a moment…you mean…he's…" she stammered.

"Stronger? Faster?" Yukari answered.

"...like Moka now? What did you do to my Tsukune you blood sucking bitch?" Kurumu yelled out at the pink haired girl.

"Wha?" Moka answered surprised.

"Why is MY Tsukune a vampire now? What did you do to him?" The angry succubus yelled.

"I don't know! He's had my blood in him for some time now, I don't know why he changed like that now." The vampire pleaded.

"Wasn't he like that before when we faced the Security Commission leader?" Mizore said with a somehow calm voice.

"Yeah, that's right!" Kurumu said with her eyes lighting up.

"But it only lasted for an instant. He moved Moka out of danger, then returned to normal. But that was a long time ago." The succubus said looking back to Tsukune with wonder.

"Umm, so, shouldn't we be helping at this point?" Ruby pointed out. The girls looked at the fight. All three boys were fighting well, but didn't seem to be making any progress.

"I don't get it, they all got clobbered by Dark and Rason easily before, why not now?" Moka asked out loud.

"Something's wrong." Ruby said sternly. "Look at them, they keep getting up no matter how much damage they take. Also something is bothering me about them being here at all. Ogres _can_ learn to heal, but only if taught to do so, and not this quickly. But the minotaur and wolf demon can't. And look! They heal almost as instantly as they are hit. This isn't a normal fight."

The other girls noticed this and began to worry. The witch was right, no matter how many times the boys beat down the three monsters, they just kept getting right back up again.

"Hey Dark, something's not right here man." Rason called out while panting slowly.

"No shit." Dark said coolly while avoiding the wolf's attacks. Tsukune was not doing any better. He was getting pushed back bit by bit with the ogre.

"Hahahaha, I guess that strong guy act was just a show huh pipsqueak?" The ogre laughed as he continued to attack. Tsukune raised his fist and began to attack his foe with all his strength. Just like before when…

"_Give me back my Moka! Give her back to us!" Tsukune yelled as he charged towards Issa Shuzen with his full vampire power flowing around him, the boy engulfed in a bright red light._

"_You fool!" The vampire lord yelled and pushed back with his own aura. The two locked into a power struggle with their auras clashing while the hall they were in was destroyed from the great force. After a long struggle Tsukune leapt forward and with all his might threw his hand to grab the rosary seal which Issa held in his hand. He put everything he had into this one attack._

"_Moka!" he yelled out as he grabbed it and followed through with his punch, right to the vampire lord's jaw._

_Then he just stood there, his power having completely vanished. He just blinked at what had just happened._

"_How did I..." he said to himself before he looked up at the agitated vampire lord. The man then sent Tsukune flying back with a burst of power. As he skidded across the ground he went right towards her, the girl with silver hair who was waiting for him…_

WHAM!

Dark and Rason turned around to see Tsukune flying back from the ogre's punch. His shot went right through Tsukune's defense and connected right in his face. He flew right back towards her, the girl who loved him with all her heart.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled out in unison with the four other girls around her. A loud crash was heard, tables and chairs flew away from the point of impact, and the boys watched the dust settle from the crash.

"What just happened?" Rason yelled out.

"Looks like he couldn't hold it together." Dark simply said back. Amongst the rubble and debris Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, and Ruby stood up and looked around a bit dazed.

"Oh my gosh, Tsukune! Where are you?" Ruby asked with worry taking over. Suddenly a bright flash erupted from the center of the group. A strong vampiric aura flowed from the point of origin and engulfed the cafeteria. Everybody in the area stopped and looked at the source of power. Up from the broken tables and rubble stood Moka but not as she was a moment ago. Her hair had turned silver. Her eyes were blood red and narrowed. And her bust and hip sizes increased for some reason. She stood up and looked down with a calm expression. Tsukune was regaining consciousness at her feet, with her rosary in his hand.

"Moka…" He called out weakly. He had returned to his normal human self as he smiled a bit at her.

"**Well then, good to see you're still alive Tsukune."** The silver haired vampire said calmly.

"What is this, who are you?" The ogre demanded, a bit of fear showing as he trembled slightly. Inner Moka looked up at the monster that had hurt Tsukune, and promptly dashed to him, covering the distance very fast.

"**A pissed off vampire. KNOW YOUR PLACE!"** she yelled as she jumped up then kicked the ogre and sent him flying back once again to the other half of the destroyed cafeteria. She landed down and turned back towards the rest of the group as she casually flicked her long silver hair behind her shoulder.

"**Ogre's, dumb as sh-"** she started before stopping midsentence and looking back. The ogre was getting back up and charging again.

**"What the hell?"** Inner Moka said with annoyance.

"Wow, gee. Kicking him. Wish we had thought of that." Rason called to her mockingly. "Seriously though, we've been at this for quite a while now. It's not working."

"Hahahaha, you can't stop us!" the wolf demon roared as he lunged towards Dark from behind.

"Look out!" Mizore yelled out, catching the group by surprise. Dark just glanced behind him and vanished before the wolf could strike. However the wolf did not hit the ground, instead he just hovered a foot above the floor with his legs flailing about madly.

"I'm done with this game." Dark's voice said coldly. Without warning the wolf's head snapped and twisted halfway around, all his legs stopping instantly as the fire died out. He then dropped to the ground limp and laid there. As the girls looked with wide eyes at the slain student Dark reappeared next to his kill.

"I think you might get detention for that." Rason with a laugh. Before Dark could reply however, the wolf's head snapped all the way back and he jumped up, his tail reigniting instantly.

"What the hell?" Rason yelled out. This got Dark's attention, the boy looking back to see the wolf lunging at him. He pushed Dark to the ground and roared at him while pinning him to the ground.

"Time to say goodbye!" yelled the wolf.

"Goodbye." Dark replied smoothly. Then as soon as he did he brought his legs up to the wolf's chest and launched the demon off into the air. Dark then rolled out of the way and jumped back up as the wolf landed down and stared at him while laughing.

"Ok, so I snap his neck, and he's still not dead. Any suggestions?" Dark asked while eyeing his enemy.

"Hahaha, don't you get it, we can't die!" Yelled out the minotaur, the monster still swiping at his bird of prey.

"We will not fall to you again, our master wants you all to DIE!" yelled the ogre rushing to Inner Moka yet again.

"**Guess we just haven't beaten you hard enough yet."** Inner Moka growled while rushing to attack her target.

"Are you kidding me? I fucking _killed_ him, how is that not _hard enough_?" Dark replied, the boy still having that calm tone somehow.

"I knew it." Ruby said under her breath. Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, and Tsukune looked at her with puzzled looks.

"I knew they couldn't have healed so quickly on their own. They said they have a master, somebody enhanced them with magic. The spell is what's giving them strength, how they can't even die now." She explained.

"So how do we stop them?" Tsukune asked with urgency.

"We find the master and kill him. Or we cast a spell to cancel all magic in the area." Ruby explained.

"I don't think we have time to go hunting for a master right now." Kurumu answered nervously.

"Agreed. We need to dispel all magic in the area, but I don't know that spell." Yukari said before she started to cry. Ruby grit her teeth and looked down.

"Me neither. Dammit." She said with frustration.

"Well who would?" Mizore asked aloud.

"We could help with that." A pair of voices answered in unison. The five students turned around to see two young girls there looking at them. They were dressed in the school uniform, and were the same height as Kurumu. One had short black hair with yellow eyes, the other had long blonde hair with black eyes. They were just standing there smiling at the group.

"We could help with that if you agree to protect us from danger." The twin girls said in unison.

"What do you mean protect you? Who are you girls?" Tsukune asked in wonder.

WHAM!

Inner Moka was sent through more of the tables and formed a new crater across the room. She was taking damage, and did not appear to be making any progress with the ogre. Dark and Rason were nearly at their limits too, their movements becoming sluggish and attacks not landing as often.

"They're starting to tire! Can you help them or not?" Kurumu yelled out.

"We can, but first promise us that you will protect us. A bad man is after us, and we need protection." The two girls spoke together.

"Fine, whatever just help them!" The blue haired girl shouted. Ruby looked at the two girls cautiously.

_Are these new transfers as well? I'm not sure, they don't look familiar, but I can't remember what the other six looked like._

Ruby was unsure of the new students, but needed their help at the moment. She glanced to the three enhanced monsters quickly then back to the twin girls.

"I take it you can cast magic? Can you dispel the magic around those three monsters?" she asked in haste.

"Yes, we can. Do we have a deal?" they answered politely.

"Yes, just do it now!" Kurumu yelled out yet again.

"Ok." They simply stated. They then faced each other, put their hands into a cross formation in front of them, and began to chant in unknown tongues. Soon a bright light cast out and engulfed the room. Everybody stopped fighting and stood there blinded by the light. The girls chanted something of strange words while the bright light enveloped the fighters nearby. Once it receded the two girls looked to the group.

"It is done." They said in unison. Everybody looked in surprise at the sight as everything had fallen quiet. Suddenly Ruby snapped back to reality.

"Dark! Try to kill him one more time!" She yelled out. Without a second word the boy dashed to the side of the wolf and kicked it in the stomach launching it into the air, then grabbed the head and flipped the demon over onto his back. With one twist the wolf's legs twitched, then fell limp again. Dark backed up eyeing the wolf closely as everybody watched the wolf demon's body.

No movement.

"Dead." Dark stated.

The minotaur and ogre looked at their fallen comrade as fear gripped them, the two monsters trembling and shaking their heads.

"It can't be." The minotaur stuttered.

CRACK!

The beast fell as Rason sent a bone crushing blow, literally, to his skull. It fell to the ground with blood dripping from the ears and mouth as the flying boy smirked at the kill.

"Two down." The angel called out.

"**One to go."** Inner Moka darkly responded. The ogre spun around just in time to see the vampire launch herself into the air and come down at him at high speed with a kick aimed at him.

"**KNOW YOUR PLACE!"** she yelled as she delivered a strong kick straight into, and through, the eye of the ogre. The monster was launched back and crashed into the ground, blood pouring out of his open eye socket as life was leaving the body rapidly. It twitched a bit before falling limp on the ground.

"It worked! They are finally dead!" Yukari cried out half crying still.

"Amazing!" Ruby yelled out. She then turned back to the two young girls that were still smiling at the group.

"We have to go now miss." They said as they politely bowed. They smiled to the group and continued to speak in unison.

"We will see you again. We hope you can protect us from the bad man."

"After what you did for us, anything. Thank you so much for your help." Tsukune said with a bright smile. Kurumu and Mizore nodded as well. The two mystery girls walked away and rounded the corner out of the cafeteria just as the three fighters rejoined the group.

"**Who were they?"** Inner Moka demanded.

"I'm not sure, but they managed to break the spell that was keeping those monsters alive and strong. They really helped us." Ruby answered, the witch still puzzled by the events. Inner Moka walked up casually to Tsukune and took the rosary from his hand. After a quick smile and a wink she reattached the seal, the girl then returning to her normal self. She collapsed into his arms as her hair shifted back to pink, the girl seeming to lose consciousness for a moment. After a moment she woke up and was back to her peaceful self. Rason landed near the group and started laughing a bit.

"Well I that was sure a good workout. That was a tough one though, hanging out with you people is sure interesting." He said with a shrug and smile. Dark just walked over to the group, glanced at Rason and shook his head. He then looked to Tsukune with a blank expression still.

"You're still alive." He said flatly. Tsukune smiled then rubbed the back of his head with a weak smile.

"Yeah more or less. Guess I'm not ready for such combat yet. Sorry I wasn't of much use in that fight." He said softly.

"Nonsense!" Rason boasted as he patted Tsukune on the back rather hard.

"You managed to bring out your strength when needed and saved Moka. Besides those guys were cheating, even Dark couldn't kill them and he snapped the wolf's neck!" he said with a nod.

"Yes Tsukune that was incredible! I had no idea you were that strong!" Moka said with amazement. Kurumu was smiling in awe at Tsukune, then her eye caught Rason and she felt that tingle again. She looked over to the angel who was smiling and laughing in the group.

_What does that mean? Why does that keep happening with this guy?_

Mizore was just looking at Tsukune with eyes that were fighting back tears, the snow girl having remained silent during the group's celebration.

_He saved Moka again. Why not me? Do I not matter as much to him?_

She then glanced to the table and saw the boys' belongings. The mp3 player was lying there, still in once piece after the all the ruckus. She paused for a moment, then reached down and picked it up. It belonged to the boy who was so rude to her. The boy who didn't seem to care about anybody. The boy who…saved her. Again and again he saved her.

_Why doesn't Tsukune save me instead? Why does he have to?_

She shook off her thoughts and walked towards the owner of the device while looking down.

"Excuse me, this is yours." She said softly, the girl not making eye contact as she held the device out to him. Dark just looked at her for a moment, and then took the player from her hand. She then looked to him timidly.

"Thank you. You ok?" He simply said.

"Yes. Thank you for saving us…for saving me." She said as she started to look down again. After a moment she glanced up to him.

"Why did you do it?" she asked curiously. He just looked at her as he put his earbuds back in and started up his music.

"You deserve better than some wolf like that." He said simply. Mizore just looked at him with a bit of wonder as he showed no further expression.

_Why does my savior have to be him? Why not Tsukune?_

"Did you…did you mean it when you said I was cute?" She asked timidly. Dark just looked at her for a moment.

"What?" he asked simply. Mizore just blinked in response as the boy didn't understand her again with her lollipop.

_Why him?_


	3. Nice To Meet You

"So my dear assistant, I take it you have much to report to me." The headmaster said with a calm smile to Ruby. His hands were folded in front of his face and his eyes glowing bright as he stared at the elder witch.

"Yes headmaster. I can confirm the presence of four of the eight transfers and have met them personally. Two of th-" she started before she was cut off when the headmaster raised a hand.

"I was referring as to why a hallway and cafeteria were all but destroyed during lunch hour." He said simply. The man paused as she flinched at that, then after a moment he motioned her to continue.

"Ah…yes…as I was saying, two of them appear to be with Tsukune's group. They go by the names of Dark Kuyumaya and Rason Miyamosa. They have aided the group in fighting magically enhanced students that were trying to kill them." Ruby continued.

"I see. That would explain why there are three dead students being buried now. I was rather curious about that little detail. Go on." He calmly stated.

"Two others have revealed themselves as well. Two young girls. By their transfer papers they are sisters by the names of Apoch and Astreal Ezrana. They are witches and they also assisted the group with the three monsters. They say they need protection from a bad man who is after them. I haven't seen them since then, but will keep a sharp eye out for them sir." Ruby reported.

"I see. And tell me, how did Tsukune fare in that unfair fight?" He asked as he slightly tilted his head.

"He did surprisingly well to start. He seems to have some vampire power in him. But that only lasted for a short time, and Moka had to take his place in the fight." Ruby said as she recalled Tsukune's impressive aura and getting slightly aroused. She swayed a bit as a small blush formed.

"Very good. Please keep a close eye on them and report any strange occurrences for me. Oh and Ruby?" the headmaster asked.

"Sir?" she asked looking to him curiously.

"I didn't realize it was so cold in here. Please turn the heat up slightly, would you my dear?" the man said with a calm smile. Ruby looked at him confused from that remark; it wasn't cold in there at all. She blinked then looked down and gasped. With a giant blush on her face she excused herself and walked quickly out of his office, the witch regretting her choice to not wear a bra under her shirt that morning.

_That was only meant for Tsukune to see, not my boss!_

* * *

The rest of classes seem to go just smoothly compared to the first half. Tsukune and his group went through the daily school routine and were now walking towards the clubroom. Although the group was fine, and no injuries to report thanks to a quick visit to the infirmary, Tsukune had noticed the group was acting a bit differently. Moka seemed to be glued to him, more so than usual. He didn't think that was a bad thing, he certainly loved having her with him regardless, it was just he wondered why the sudden increase in attention from her. And while she was attached to him more so, he noticed Kurumu and Mizore hadn't been as clingy. They were with them, always as usual. But something was off.

Kurumu was still laughing and teasing Yukari, but every now and then she would get a look on her face like she was hearing something that nobody else could. Then she snapped back out of it as quickly as it came. Tsukune even managed to get through the second half of the day without any of her 'hugs of death', which also was good in his book, just kinda worried him. She still smiled and talked to him like always, she just seemed a bit more distant for some reason.

Mizore was also acting odd. She was quiet, more so than usual. She still only smiled when Tsukune spoke to her, but it was less than usual and always short-lived. She seemed to look at him with saddened eyes all day. When he asked about it she said it was nothing, just dealing with the events of the morning. It was obvious something was bothering her, but he couldn't get anything else out of her as to what that was. One thing was for certain however, he was starting to worry about his friends.

As they walked down the hall Tsukune glanced to his friends, with Moka being next to him with a bright smile, Yukari following closely behind while skipping around playfully, and Kurumu and Mizore walking behind them watching Tsukune with gentle eyes. He was about to speak up when he looked ahead and saw two figures standing by the door to the clubroom.

"Dark! Rason!" Tsukune called out. Rason smiled and waved at the group as they approached the clubroom. Dark however, listening to his music, still continued to look off into the distance. When the group neared, he glanced at them, and merely gave them a small wave.

"Come on in. The club president should be here soon to talk to us." Moka said in her cheery tune. The group walked in and startled a boy at the desk. He fumbled some photos and shoved them into his pockets quickly as he looked around quickly.

"What the- Oh, hey you guys, wasn't expecting you here so soon." Gin called out with a nervous smile on his face.

"What are you talking about, we're right on time." Kurumu said with a raised eyebrow as the group looked at him puzzled.

"Are you? Wow time flies when you're- I mean great! Hey, who are those two?" Gin answered erratically. The group looked to see Dark and Rason standing behind them.

"These are some new students who want to join the club. The blonde one is Rason, and the one with headphones on is Dark." Tsukune replied.

"Nice to meet you, I'm looking forward to working hard in this club." Rason said with a big smile and a wave.

"Ha ha, glad to have onboard some dedicated students." Gin beamed. His smile disappeared as he glanced at the other boy in the room.

"What's his deal?" he said pointing to Dark. The boy looked him in the eye and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked flatly. Gin just blinked, then started to laugh.

"Haha, wow that's good. Never mind kid, I thought you were listening to music and not paying attention." He said with a chuckle. Dark just pointed to an earbud in his ear.

"I am listening to music." He said flatly. Again Gin just blinked.

"But. We're talking right now. How can-"

"I can read lips." Dark said flatly.

_Must I have this conversation with everybody?_

"Ah." Gin replied looking at the new boy with a raised eyebrow.

_What an oddball._

"So are these pictures being used for the paper?" Rason asked getting Gin's attention. The boy glanced back to him then jumped with surprise.

"Pictures? What…oh those! No, um, those are for…um…" He stammered. Kurumu and Mizore's eyes narrowed and took the ones Rason was looking at, his face now having a large blush on it.

"Um, what kind of newspaper club is this?" Rason asked nervously.

"One that is about to need a new club president." Kurumu said with rage. While she and Mizore beat the living stuffing out of Gin Dark walked over and picked up the pictures. They were obviously taken in the girls changing room and were pictures of many female students changing clothes. He just sat them down at the desk and walked over to a seat seeming not to care in the slightest. Once Gin was beaten enough to question whether he would live through the day or not everybody took their seats. Gin however limped off to the infirmary.

"Ok, so since Gin is not able to be here, let me first start off by saying welcome to the club." Tsukune said with a kind smile. Rason clapped and smiled while Dark just looked down at the table and listened to his music. With that Tsukune went over the ground rules and jobs the club had to do. Once the introduction was over they needed to come up with a new story for the week's paper.

"How about the dance coming up? It has to be the talk of the school, so I'm sure it'll be a hit." Rason said.

"Yes, that's true. I'm sure that would be of high interest." Tsukune responded.

"Yeah, we should get info on what music will be there, any themes, and any news that would get students interested!" Yukari agreed.

"I could modify my dating advice column for a listing of all the hottest couples going. Me and Tsukune will be at the top of course." Kurumu said, the girl adding some arrogance to the last bit.

"Hold on, Tsukune is going with me, you know that Kurumu!" Moka wailed out.

"Nuh-uh! He's going with me AND Moka! Yes yes!" Yukari cheered.

"He's going with me, deal with it or I'll freeze you all solid." Mizore added, the girl having a tone of anger in her voice.

"Uh, well you guys, I'm not sure that kind of news has to go into the paper." Tsukune pleaded. As the girls were shooting insults to each other while not hearing the boy's words Rason glanced around curiously. After a good amount of insults and threats were shot around the angel spoke up.

"Yeah, we never did get this answered; just which one is your girlfriend dude? I thought Moka was, I mean you stood up to a dark lord for her, doesn't that mean you want to be with her?" he asked curiously. Everybody stopped and looked at him, then to Tsukune. Dark at this point noticed another fight taking place and looked up.

"Let me guess, the girl problem again." He stated simply. Rason just nodded.

"What problem? He's mine and that's final!" Kurumu yelled out.

"He's mine, just face facts." Mizore shot back.

"You two never listen, he's ours! Right Moka?" Yukari said with stars in her eyes.

"Ah. Well no. He's just mine…" Moka said in a nervous voice.

"Pathetic." Dark simply said. Again everybody stopped and looked to Dark.

"What did you say?" Kurumu asked with fury in her voice. The boy glanced around to all the girls with the same expression.

"All of you. I thought you were all Tsukune's good friends." He said calmly.

"We are!" They all yelled out together.

"Then why not let him pick? It's up to him who he wants after all." Dark said in an uninterested voice.

"I agree. You all seem to forget that he has to give his say." Rason added. The girls just looked to each other, then to Tsukune with pleading eyes.

"Tsukune, just tell them you love me and end this once and for all." Kurumu said in a loving voice.

"Tsukune, you know we belong together. Just admit it already." Mizore said partially begging.

"No, tell them you want me and Moka, c'mon!" Yukari cried out. Moka just looked at Tsukune with nervous eyes. She desperately wanted him to pick her, but couldn't say anything.

"Ah…well…I um…" he stammered. If one thing was certain to him, it was that this was way too much pressure for the poor boy to handle. Dark and Rason just watched him, both waiting for him to end this debacle. After a moment of silence Rason sighed.

"Just pick the one you want, this isn't that hard man. It's Moka right?" he asked. He didn't care who he picked, as long as it wasn't Kurumu. Well, actually if Tsukune picked Yukari the angel would be compelled to voice some concern. All the girls eyed him with anticipation. They needed to know, they wanted to hear him admit his love to the one he wanted.

"BIG SISTER!"

All eyes looked to the door as a girl barged in. Her hair was held up in loose pigtails, her red hair flowing smoothly as she walked into the clubroom. Her green eyes surveyed the room, and then locked onto Moka.

"There you are!" Exclaimed the redhead.

"Who might this girl be?" Rason asked curiously.

"Trouble." Mizore and Kurumu said in unison.

"Oh. Hello Kokoa. Um, could you come back in a bit, we're sort of in the middle of something here." Moka nervously said to her little sister. Kokoa glared at Moka then reached up and grabbed her pet bat.

"Kou-hammer transform!" she yelled out. Upon doing so her pet morphed into a giant oversized hammer, the weapon being held by the young vampire as it had a cute smiley face on it. The little sister then charged at the group and swung furiously. Everybody leapt away as the table was smashed to splinters, the redhead's weapon striking with great force. Kokoa's eyes stayed on Moka as the group scattered.

"Fight me big sister, stop hiding in that weak shell!" she roared as she swung again, the girl just barely missing her target as Moka ran around with a scream.

"Again, who might this crazy girl be?" Rason asked a bit worried.

"She's Moka's little sister, Kokoa." Tsukune responded while still dodging the flying hammer being swung around the room wildly. Chairs and tables were demolished as Kokoa kept chasing Moka around the room with a evil laugh.

"She's a little obsessed with her sister." Yukari said a bit dazed.

"Couldn't tell. What should we do?" Rason asked with a bit of fear.

"Come on big sister! Let's fight like we used to!" the redhead yelled as she geared back to swing at Moka who was boxed in, the pink haired vampire watching with wide eyes as she trembled a bit. Kokoa started to swing towards her, then stopped instantly. She blinked then looked back to see Dark holding her hammer in place.

"Enough." He said calmly. The girl looked at him with discontent as he held the hammer still in his grip.

_Who is this? How dare he talk to me, a noble vampire with such arrogance._

"Do you have any idea who I am, I am the great Kok-" she started before being yanked backwards. Dark threw the hammer off to the side and caught the young vampiress as she stumbled back, the massive weapon crashing into a broken table near the group as Kokoa looked back with surprise at the boy.

"I'm quite sure that being in this club means not destroying it. So would you kindly stop what you are doing?" He asked her.

"Why you! How dare you talk to me like that. You jerk!" She yelled as she broke free from his grip and spun around to throw a punch at him. He dodged to the side, grabbed her arm, and spun her around towards the side of the clubroom. She hit the wall with her arm held back by Dark, the boy having her pinned and poised to snap her arm in two. He leaned in and spoke into her ear as the girl glanced back to him with wide eyes.

"I've already killed today. Do not test me. Now I will tell you again. Stop. Understand?" he said coldly as his grip tightened. The young vampire knew what would happen if he twisted his hands, the girl staring back into his eyes with a bit of fear.

Everybody looked in amazement. Nobody had ever treated her like this, nobody who lived to tell about it.

"Please, don't hurt her, she's my little sister." Moka begged. Before anybody else could speak however Kokoa spoke up again.

"Ok, I'll stop." she said gently and surprised. All eyes just blinked as the group heard what could possibly be the first time she said something like that. Dark released her and, upon doing so, she spun around and backed against the wall. Her eyes were wide with wonder as she stared at the boy who stopped her rampage so quickly.

"Who are you anyway?" she asked with some arrogance returning to her voice.

"My name is Dark Kuyumaya." He said before he then turned around and began to walk to his chair. Kokoa stared at him curiously for a moment.

"That's an odd name." she said with a raised eyebrow. Dark got to his chair and brushed splinters off of it, then sat down. As he looked up he saw everybody just looking at him. Kokoa walked up to him and looked him right in the eye.

"What's your problem anyway? Do you know-" she started before he looked deep into her eyes.

"I said, stop." He said in a dark voice. All eyes fell on Kokoa as she backed up a step. Just then the bat returned from the side of the room and began yelling at Dark.

"How dare you speak to Ms. Kokoa that way! You should kneel and beg for forgiveness right now WEEE!" Kou squeaked out at the boy.

"Stop Kou." Kokoa said in a stern voice. The bat squeaked and looked at his master with questioning eyes as it fluttered around her.

"But Ms. Kokoa!" he cried out. She then grabbed him and squeezed tightly, the girl glaring at the bat with annoyance.

"I said stop Kou." she said with some rage, and then looked at Dark with a smile. She let Kou fly off as she looked at the boy curiously. After a moment she walked up to him.

"My name is Kokoa Shuzen." She said gracefully. Then Tsukune and the group looked with surprise as Kokoa gave a deep bow to Dark, rose with a slight blush on her face, then continued.

"Nice to meet you Dark."

Dark merely looked at her with no expression as he continued to listen to his music. The group however was staring at Kokoa like they heard wrong. Never had they seen the girl act that way with anybody, especially to somebody that would speak and act in such a way to her. After a long pause Dark replied with a simple response.

"Hello." He said simply. Kokoa seemed taken aback by the lack of words or reaction as she jumped a bit with surprise. She looked at him carefully as she stood upright again.

_I present myself in a graceful manner and he still is not impressed? He's certainly different. But there's no mistaking that power I saw in his eyes. His eyes that held true strength, I'm sure of it. He's the same as big sister, he's stronger than he lets on._

"Ah, well, we should probably resetup the clubroom now, a destroyed table and chairs aren't going to do us any good." Tsukune nervously said, the boy trying to break the silence. Upon saying that everybody seemed to return to the real world and nodded. Mizore and Kurumu went to the storage closet and took out a new folding table while Yukari and Moka fetched some new chairs. Within five minutes the clubroom was resetup and looking like new again…minus all the destroyed remnants of the previous furniture that was pushed off to the side for cleanup later.

"Wow, that was quick." Rason commented as he looked around at the room.

"Yeah, we've had practice at doing this. Seems to happen a lot." Tsukune said with a shrug.

"Yeah! Our record is two minutes to fix the room up!" Yukari cheered out.

"Haha, I'm sure we can beat that one day." Moka spoke up with a smile.

"And…why does this happen a lot here? Isn't the newspaper club supposed to be…boring?" Rason asked a bit bewildered

"You would think so." Tsukune said while rubbing the back of his head. He looked around at his friends and shrugged.

"We can get a little carried away sometimes." He said with a chuckle. Rason looked around the place and started to feel a little worried. Though he could see how this happened a lot, after all he just met Tsukune in the morning and already three battles had taken place, one of which could have been deadly.

_Wonder if it's safe to stay in this club._

After a moment to think about his choices he just smiled to himself and laughed a bit on the inside as he shook his head.

_Well, at least I won't be bored._

Once the room was cleaned up everybody took their seats at the table once again. And when I say everybody, I mean everybody.

"What's the crazy girl still doing here?" Rason asked pointing to Kokoa. She shot him a glare that would send most people running for their lives.

"If you must know, I'm a member of this club too. It's one of the few times I get to be with my big sister. Problem with that?" She said with a snarl at the last bit while showing her fangs. Rason just looked at her for a moment then shook his head gently.

"Nope, not at all." he calmly replied. He figured out telling the truth might cause another rampage from the redhead.

"Good." She snorted, then turned her gaze back to Dark who was once again not paying attention to the group. She just watched him as he kept his gaze down at the table, the boy just listening to his music as always.

_He really seems to like music._

"Ok then, well, where were we?" Tsukune asked aloud while looking up at the ceiling.

_Wait…oh crap!_

He just remembered where they left off, and when he looked back down four girls were eyeing him with curiosity.

"Well, we were about to listen to you tell them that I am your one and only." Kurumu stated arrogantly.

"No, he's about to tell all of you that he belongs to Moka and me. Go ahead Tsukune!" Yukari said with confidence.

"No, he's going to let you all know that we will be getting married after the school year, right my love?" Mizore said while eyeing him with a smile.

"No, he's going to pick me, you'll see!" Moka yelled out then looked to Tsukune with pleading eyes.

"This all seems very familiar…" Rason sighed as he looked at Tsukune. The angel shrugged and looked around at the girls with a dull gaze.

"Well, make your pick dude." He said simply.

_Don't pick Kurumu or I swear I'll beat you into the ground, even if you are a vampire._

The brown haired boy just looked around at his friends as he struggled to think of what to say. He knew who he wanted to pick, he had known for a long time, however he was afraid of the aftermath that would come from his decision from those that weren't picked.

"Well, the truth is I…" He started before something grabbed his attention.

"You…?" Rason repeated with a quizzical look. Tsukune just seemed to be staring in disbelief at something. Rason followed his eye line, then jumped a bit with a surprised expression. The girls followed the same eye line with curiosity, then stared at something they simply could not believe. Kokoa was leaning very close to Dark, staring with unblinking eyes, and had a smile on her face. Dark was still looking down and did not seem to notice as the young vampire was staring intently at him with wonder. Kokoa was leaning closer and closer, her mouth started to open…

"Kokoa stop!" Moka yelled out, causing everybody to jump including Kokoa.

"What? I didn't do anything, mind your own business!" Kokoa snapped back as she regained herself.

"You were about to suck his blood weren't you? Kokoa how could you?" Moka sternly said to her little sister.

"I was not! And you're one to talk, you drain that boy dry every morning and afternoon!" Kokoa shot back. This caused a blush to form on Tsukune and a questioning look from Rason.

"Besides, I'm more interested in his eyes." Kokoa said simply as she trailed off while looking back to Dark, the boy still not noticing anything around him.

"His eyes?" Kurumu questioned.

"Yeah, the raw power in them. The control. They're incredible." Kokoa dreamily replied. She seemed to be daydreaming the same as Ruby often did as she stared at Dark, as to her the world around seemed to vanish with a pinkish hue and sparkles.

Again, silence gripped the room.

Sensing something was off Dark glanced around the room. He saw four girls giving weird looks in his direction, Rason looking confused, Tsukune just blushing and trying to keep his balance in his chair…and a redhead who was very close to his face. He just looked back at the girl that was still staring at him with a dreamy expression. After he looked at her for a moment, he spoke up.

"What are you doing?" He said again with little care.

"Just looking at you." Kokoa replied as she tilted her head a bit.

"…why?" he said after a pause.

"Tell me, what kind of monster are you? Such power behind those eyes, I need to know." She asked with great interest.

"School rules. Can't say." He said back. He then turned to the others in the group with a raised eyebrow.

"Is she always like this?" he asked flatly.

"Actually, no. This is the first time she's shown any care like that before." Yukari said still a bit taken off by the scene in front of her.

"Yeah, Kokoa's never like this." Moka said a bit worried. She had never seen her sister act like this with any boy before. Kurumu looked between the two in question carefully then shot up and pointed at Dark.

"I knew it!" she yelled out.

"Knew what?" Tsukune asked a bit scared by the sudden outburst.

"You charmed her didn't you? That's why she loves your eyes so much!" Kurumu yelled at Dark waving her finger to him, then to Rason.

"And you! You've been trying to charm me all day! Admit it!" she yelled out with narrowed eyes. Rason looked to Dark, then back to the wild girl pointing her finger at everybody.

"No, I haven't. Angels don't even have that power. What makes you think I was trying to charm you?" he asked defensively.

"I felt something from you, and I have all day. Something that keeps pulling at me whenever you're near! Admit you're trying something on me you creepy angel!" She shouted.

"But, I can't charm you, or anybody. I don't have that ability." Rason defending himself while backing up a bit.

"Liar!" Kurumu yelled while backing away from the group. She could still feel that strange tingle in her chest and was growing more worried about it now.

"Kurumu, if he says he didn't, then we should believe him." Tsukune said gently.

"That's right, these two saved us today, why would they lie to us now?" Moka spoke up as well.

"Besides, it would take more than a charm spell to work on a vampire like me. Honestly, as if I would fall prey to something as weak as that." Kokoa spoke up, her usual arrogant tone back again.

"What about when your pet bat-" Mizore started before Kokoa growled at her loudly. The snow maiden blinked then looked back to Kurumu, the girl not seeing the point at pushing her point with the vampire. Kurumu just looked at everybody as she shook her head, the girl then looking back to Rason with concern.

_But if it wasn't a charm spell, what was it? I've been feeling something off about this guy all day, and it won't stop._

"Fine." She finally replied. She looked at Rason with caution and confusion. After a moment she looked down with worry.

"I'm sorry, I just thought…I mean today's been weird…and...well…look at her!" She cried out and pointed to Kokoa, the vampire giving her a quizzical glare.

"She's never like that with anybody!" Kurumu said with disbelief.

"Hey!" the redhead snapped at the succubus.

"It's ok, I assure you my dear I would never do anything to put you in harm." Rason said with his usual smile. Kurumu felt the tingle again, causing her to twitch a bit.

"Um, ok. I need to get some air. I'm going to head out for today you guys. Sorry." She said, the girl glancing to Rason with worry then walking out of the clubroom.

"Is she going to be ok?" Rason asked with concern.

"I think so, today must have been a bit much for her. For us all in a way actually. Maybe we should hold off on the club activities until tomorrow." Tsukune said, the boy also worried about his friend.

"I suppose so. Let's just head back to our dorms and start fresh tomorrow." Moka reassured him. Everybody nodded and agreed, seeing as how the club president was in the infirmary and another of their members had a little freak out. Everybody except Dark who was still not listening while he was listening to his music. Rason nudged him to get his attention, the silent boy merely glancing over to him in response.

"Heading out dude, meeting's over for today." Rason said simply. Dark just nodded and got up without a word. They all left the clubroom and were walking back to the dorms. Moka was clinging to Tsukune's arm while Yukari was tugging at the other, the two girls smiling and laughing while Tsukune was looking between the two with a nervous smile. Mizore followed close behind with Rason walking beside her, the snow girl looking ahead at Tsukune with saddened eyes while Rason was looking ahead at the boy who seemed to have all the girls after him. Next to Rason was Dark who just kept walking and listening to his player with Kokoa following closely behind him, the redhead watching the silent boy with a curious expression. The path to both the girls and the boys dorms was the usual fare in this place. Old trees, skulls lining the path, leaves blowing through, and a sky cast with clouds. The natural way for a day to be here at this place.

"So Tsukune, what was it like using your vampire power today?" Rason asked aloud. Tsukune looked back and smiled a dopey grin.

"Well it was interesting to say the least. But I don't really remember too much of it. It's like a blur in my mind." He replied.

"Well you were just incredible! And you saved my life, thank you so much!" Moka cheered out happily. Tsukune just chuckled and smiled at the cute vampire.

"Anything for you Moka. I've used that power for you twice now, and I hope to learn to control it to help you again." he said gently. Moka turned a deep red and buried her face into Tsukune's arm.

_He's like a knight in shining armor after all!_

"Protect me too Tsukune! You have to take care of both of us you know!" Yukari said with a giddy laugh as she clung to his other arm. While they were laughing and walking Mizore walked behind them with her normal emotionless stare. But behind those eyes were tears welling up. She saw Moka hold onto Tsukune's arm as she smiled at him, the vampire still amazed at the way the boy had come to her rescue like that. Mizore sighed then looked down with saddened eyes.

_Why her Tsukune? Why couldn't you save me instead?_

Rason noticed the snow woman's movements were becoming a bit off and distracted as she was staring at the ground.

"You ok?" he asked gently.

"Hm?" she said, the girl seeming to come out of a trance. After a pause she looked ahead and tried to keep her normal cool demeanor.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just a little tired." She quietly replied.

"You like him don't you? I mean you really like him." He asked gently. Mizore glanced to him then ahead at the boy she desired. After a long pause she nodded.

"Yes…" she answered, a tear coming out before being quickly wiped away.

"Can I give you some advice? I know we only met today, but, I might be able to help." Rason offered quietly as not to attract attention. Mizore just looked to him and nodded.

"You say you are Tsukune's best friend right?" He asked, the angel receiving another nod from Mizore.

"And, you would want him to be happy no matter what right?" He asked simply. Again she gave just a nod, her eyes just looking at him like always.

"Then, shouldn't you be happy for him?" he asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" She asked tilting her head.

"Look at him." he said gesturing ahead of him. They both looked ahead and saw Tsukune smile and laugh with Moka, the two talking about something else that happened during the day that didn't involve near death experiences. They were still walking with her holding his arm.

"He seems so happy doesn't he?" Rason asked with a soft smile. Mizore just looked down without a reply.

"And I can guess why he hasn't picked her, or any of you for that matter." Rason continued.

"Why's that?" She asked, the girl not liking where he was going with this conversation.

"Because you all have put him in a horrible scenario; if he picks one of you, he's casting out three friends. He doesn't want to lose friends, so he doesn't pick anybody. This in turn causes him torment because he can't pick the girl he wants." Rason said with a calm voice. Mizore just kept walking as she glanced to the angel with a dull expression. After a moment she looked back down.

"You just met us today, you don't know anything about us." She mumbled.

"I suppose you're right, I was just taking a guess. I suppose we can hope I'm wrong. It would be awful if you girls were really doing that to him." He replied, the angel knowing he was right. Mizore growled softly and glanced to the angel, the girl preparing to freeze him where he stood out of frustration. However before she could the boy spoke up again.

"Well guys, this walking thing is nice, but I'm in need to stretch the ol' wings out. I'll see you tomorrow." he said with a smirk. With that he took of his shirts so not to have them be ripped to shreds from his wings then flew up into the sky.

"Wow, it must be amazing to fly like that." Tsukune said with amazement as he watched the angel fly overhead above the forest. He chuckled and nodded to himself.

_I bet Kurumu already knows that._

"Showoff." Dark simply said while looking up. The group continued to the intersection that split the girls dorms and the boys dorms. Everybody said their farewells, with Moka and Yukari bidding Tsukune a goodnight while Mizore smiled softly and waved at him. Kokoa however only waved to Dark who just merely glanced back to the girls. Afterwards they went off towards their rooms. Tsukune and Dark walked to the boys dorms without saying a word, not surprisingly. The girls however had a lot to talk about.

"I still can't believe Tsukune was so strong." Moka said again, the girl replaying the day's events in her head.

"What do you mean, that wimp isn't strong at all." Kokoa scoffed. When Yukari explained what happened, from the bullies that attacked them all earlier, to Dark and Rason showing the group they were capable fighters, as well as Tsukune using his vampire power to fight with them, Kokoa's jaw was hanging down.

"You mean he turned into a vampire again? And he actually fought well?" She said in disbelief. Mizore and Moka nodded.

"He held his own for a while against an ogre who was magically enhanced." Mizore said softly, the girl then glancing to Moka with annoyance.

_And he saved Moka again. As usual…_

"Well, not bad, but sounds like this Dark fellow is even stronger. And much more attractive as far as boys go I might add." Kokoa said while grinning. She nodded confidently and looked ahead with a proud smile.

"A good fighter has self-control and never loses his cool. Plus those eyes, the strength in them. I wonder what kind of monster he is." she said looking down with a dreamy expression.

"Wow, you seem quite taken with him." Moka said with surprise. Kokoa was never known to even pay any boys attention. She barely even tolerated Tsukune being around her big sis to begin with, and by barely tolerated I mean she never _killed _him, rather used her pet bat to beat the boy into the ground when she became bothered by him, which was most of the time.

"He is certainly an interesting guy. More so than some lousy human." Kokoa replied with a smirk at her sister.

"Tsukune isn't lousy! He saved us all many times, and proved he has some vampire in him today as well!" Yukari shot back outraged.

"Yes, if it wasn't for him I would have been in serious trouble Kokoa, you have to treat him more kindly." Moka said asserting herself. Mizore just looked at Moka with a hint of anger in her eyes.

"Tsukune saved me before, and he did again today. Be thankful." Moka continued.

"Dark knew to protect you all as well. In fact, according to your story, he not only saved you at the first fight, but her as well." Kokoa declared as she pointed to Mizore.

"And he knew to fight with his all during a fight. If they weren't enhanced, Dark would have killed them all at the start!" Kokoa continued with an arrogant smirk.

"He fought just as bravely as Tsukune, why can't you see that?" Moka pleaded.

"Dark is obviously a more suitable guy to have around than that bloodbag you keep near you. He's real boyfriend material." Kokoa barked out.

"Maybe, if he could even hear us. Heck, I'm not sure he even knew you were behind him when we were walking here." Yukari commented to herself.

"A fighter that strong has to be aware of his surroundings, he knew I was behind him." Kokoa said as she glared at the witch. Mizore's eyes hardened into a glare.

"Enough!" the ice maiden yelled out taking everybody by surprise.

"Stop talking about how great Dark is, I'm sick of hearing about him." she said shaking her head.

"But Mizore, you shouldn't be so cruel, he saved us today from a horrible fate." Moka said, the vampire a bit taken back by the usual quiet snow woman's voice being so loud.

"And you, Ms. Moka, shut your mouth! And stop flaunting Tsukune in front of us like you always do. You haven't won him yet, so quit acting like you're his girlfriend." Mizore snapped back. She then turned to Kokoa and glared at the young vampire.

"And you, Dark at least called me cute, whereas all he's done with you is nearly break your arm to get you to settle down. So quit acting like you own him." she said with anger.

Everybody just blinked and looked at the snow girl with surprise as she growled a bit with frustration.

"Um. Do _you_ like Dark?" Yukari asked with curiosity. A mere second later she was encased in ice as an angry snow woman marched into the dorm to go to her room, leaving behind two startled vampires who just stared with surprise.


	4. Moka vs Mizore

Soaring through the air was always so much fun, and Rason loved every second of it. He flew around the sky, diving and weaving around tall trees in the forest, arching up and racing up towards the clouds, then gliding down and around as he let the wind flow through his feathers and his blonde hair. His golden necklace dangled with the cross over his chest as he had his shirts tied around his waist.

"Ah, nothing beats the wind in your hair, flying around without a care in the world." He said to himself. He spotted the group below him splitting up to go their dorms. Tsukune and Dark walked into the boys dorm building while the girls walked towards theirs, with the snow maiden yelling something out before the young witch seemed to be instantly trapped in a block of ice.

"Somebody's going to be a sore loser." Rason said softly as he shook his head. He flew around in the sky a bit then glanced towards the academy building.

"Ah, I'm not tired yet, I'll head back a little later." he said to himself with a shrug.

He flew high and surveyed the academy grounds. The top of the school seemed like a good point to stop and rest while admiring the view, what with the tall tower that had a good spot for him to land down on. He took off at high speed and landed on the roof of the academy, the boy then sitting down on the slanted roof while he looked around calmly. The wind rustled through his feathers and it relaxed him as he gazed around the area.

"This is the life, and what an interesting school. Even made a few new friends, strange as they may be." He said quietly to himself.

_A vampire, a witch, a snow woman, a human turned into a vampire, a…whatever Dark is, a crazy vampire girl, and of course, a succubus. The beautiful Kurumu._

"She is certainly the most beautiful girl in the school." He said quietly, while closing his eyes. He sat there in silence, compared to the rest of the day it was good to have a moment to just unwind. He wasn't sure which was more chaotic for him, the battles for their lives during lunch, or Ms. Ririko's math class. He opened his eyes and looked up at the sky. It was getting darker, but not to the point where he could see the stars just yet.

"It wouldn't matter I guess, even if I could see them. None could compare to her anyway." He stated to himself, a blush forming on his face.

"You talk to yourself a lot, you know that?" a familiar voice came from behind. He spun around to see Kurumu standing behind him, her wings extended out. She must have landed there at some point as she was just watching him curiously. Rason got a good look at her, with her beautiful wings spread out, her hair flowing in the wind, and that curious look she always seemed to have. She did indeed have a wonderful figure, but Rason found that her overall beauty was what captivated him the most.

_She may be a demon, but she looks like an angel to me._

"I suppose I do, bad habit." He replied rubbing the back of his head. He looked around then glanced back to the succubus.

"Care to sit with me? Or do you still not trust me?" he asked gently. Kurumu looked at the angel sitting down, the girl unsure of what to do. After a moment's hesitation she walked over and sat down. Neither retracted their wings as it felt good to stretch them out.

"So what are you doing up here." She asked while looking up at the sky.

"Just relaxing. Been quite a day you know? What about you, we were concerned when you took off like that." he asked gently.

"Just thinking. Been quite a day you know?" She looked at him with a smirk. He nodded and looked back up to the sky while she eyed him curiously. She felt that tingle in her chest just being near him, and the girl just could not figure out what it meant.

_If it's not charm, then what is this? Why am I feeling this around him and only him? What is he doing to me?_

"So what's been on your mind? If you care to share that is, otherwise, I won't pry." He said to her with a smile.

"Just about what happened today, and about a lot of other stuff I suppose." She said as she looked down. She didn't want to bring up the feeling again, not yet anyway. Rason nodded and smiled at her kindly.

"Well, I'm just glad you're ok. I wouldn't want any-"

"Why are you so nice to me? Seriously, you just met me today, why?" Kurumu interrupted with a puzzled expression. Taken back, Rason just blinked, then spoke up again.

"Well I'm nice to everybody I thought. And what's wrong with being nice to you, am I not allowed to?" he asked curiously.

"I'm not saying that, but it's just, you're being too nice to me. I'm just not used to it." She said as the girl trailed off. She wished she would receive this kind of attention from Tsukune and not him.

"Sorry, I like you Kurumu, but if I'm making you uncomfortable, I'll stop." He said softly. The boy started to get up but Kurumu quickly grabbed his hand.

"Wait don't go." she said half laughing and with half sadness in her voice. He looked at her to see her eyes gazing at his, pleading almost.

"Please, I don't want to be alone right now." she said softly. Rason just looked at her, nodded, and sat back down. He looked back up to the sky as the girl looked at him curiously. Kurumu finally got a good look at the guy who saved her twice today. He seemed to have more of an athletic build, though it wasn't noticed before with his shirts on. His hair flowed free, and his smile was always kind.

_That smile is like Tsukune's…_

They sat there until it started getting darker, the two not saying a word as the stars started to become visible high above.

"We better head back." Rason said while standing up. He then offered a hand to Kurumu to help her up. She looked at him for a moment, then accepted. While holding hands she noticed that tingle felt stronger than usual, the girl feeling a strange warmth from the mere touch of his hand.

"May I escort you back to your dorm? If you don't mind flying with me." Rason said kindly. Kurumu looked at him with a surprised look. Nobody ever offered to fly with her. Actually, who could fly with her?

"Um, ok sure." She said. She wasn't aware of the blush on her face, but could see the one on his easily. With that they took off towards the dorms in the sky; a demon and an angel, flying side by side.

* * *

"_Go away, get away from me!" Mizore yelled out as she stood on the edge of the cliffside overlooking the red sea._

_The waves crashed behind her, but were frozen in place by her sudden outburst of power. The ground around her frosted over and a chilled wind circled her._

"_Stay away from me!" She yelled out again. Moka, Tsukune, Yukari, and Kurumu were standing before her as they shivered from the snow girl's monster energy._

"_Mizore, I'm sorry, please forgive me!" Tsukune called out._

"_It's so cold!" Kurumu shivered._

"_I'm sorry Mizore, I should have given you the benefit of the doubt, can you ever forgive me?" Tsukune pleaded._

"_Stay away, you can all freeze to death for all I care!" She yelled out in her frustration._

_The ground all around began to be frosted over and covered in ice. Mizore started laughing crazily, she didn't care anymore, nobody would understand her, why bother trying anymore? Suddenly a cracking sound was heard and the ground began to shake. She opened her eyes in surprise to see the cliff she was on cracking apart from the ice. Before she could move the ground gave away and fell towards the blood red sea. All she could do was scream as she fell to her death in front of the others._

_Then she stopped falling. Somebody had grabbed her and was holding her up. She looked up, then her eyes widened at who she saw._

"_Dark?" she called out in a hushed tone while looking at the boy holding her tightly. To her surprise Dark was holding her by the hand, the boy still wearing his headphones while he was leaning over the cliffside._

"_You ok?" he said as he did before, the boy still having a blank expression on his face._

Mizore woke from her dream with a loud gasp. She lifted herself up and sat in her bed while breathing heavily, the girl still in her dorm room where she fell asleep earlier. She slowly came to her senses and held her head with one hand, the girl blinking a few times then looking down.

"What the…" She mumbled, the girl still dazed from her dream. It didn't play out like it normally did, the girl normally having remembered when Tsukune saved her from her near fatal fall that day. After a moment she laid back in bed and closed her eyes.

"Why him? Why…" she said confused.

* * *

The next morning was the same as always at Yokai Academy. Students were waking up to alarms and getting ready for another day of education. Nobody was overly joyed at the thought.

"Yippie, another day of learning!" Yukari cheered out as she got ready in her dorm room.

Well, almost nobody.

Yukari finished getting ready and raced down the stairs to the dorm entrance. As she walked out of the building she looked around at the sight of other students walking towards the academy. Skipping playfully down the path she met up with the usual female members of her group. Moka was still yawning, she was up all night thinking of Tsukune's vampire power. Kokoa was yawning as well, she was up all night beating a punching bag to bits, as she did every night. Mizore just stood there with a cold expression on her face, a bit more so than usual, and was looking down at the ground. And Kurumu was standing there with a thoughtful look on her face as she stared up to the sky, the girl seeming to be daydreaming about something.

"Good morning! Hey what's with you guys? Didn't you sleep well?" the young witch asked with curiosity. Usually the group was a bit more lively than this. Everybody looked to each other, than back to the young girl.

"We're fine, just a little tired." Moka said with a smile.

"Well c'mon, we gotta hurry to meet up with Tsukune!" Yukari said with a smile. With that they all walked towards the dorm intersection and waited. Sure enough, Tsukune was walking towards the group, still waking up as usual. When he saw his friends his smile brightened and he waved to them.

"Good morning everybody" he called out.

"Good morning Tsukune!" Moka called out as she dashed to his side and locked onto his arm. She loved seeing him in the morning, it always made her day.

"Good morning!" Yukari said grabbing his other arm.

"Well good morning to you too." He said laughing. When she wasn't being perverted, he had to admit she had her own cute charm.

"Um Tsukune, I missed breakfast this morning, do you think…maybe…I could…" Moka said before trailing off while looking down, the vampire just barely hiding her blush.

"Heh heh, of course Moka, go ahead. Anything fo-" he started before being cut off as the vampire latched onto his neck. She squealed with delight as she drank her favorite blood from the boy. When she had her fill she let go and the smile on her face was bright as ever.

"Thank you so much, it's always so delicious! Tsukune?" she asked seeing him waver a bit.

"You're welcome, haha, you took more than usual today huh?" he said a bit woozy.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. Plus I missed you…your blood!" she said franticly.

"Moka, you're going to make Tsukune fall asleep in class, and how's he going to get good grades if he does that?" Yukari yelled at the vampire.

"Yeah, besides, you skip breakfast everyday so you can do this. Seriously, it's pathetic." Kokoa said flatly with a raised eyebrow.

"No I don't!" Moka said with a sheepish look. While the three girls bickered Tsukune regained himself. He then noticed something different this morning. He wasn't being deprived of oxygen and nobody was being frozen. He looked over to the two members of his harem that had still yet to move forward. Kurumu was just looking up into the sky and Mizore was just looking at the ground.

"Uh, are you two ok? Is something bothering you?" he asked gently. They both looked at him, then to each other, then just shook their heads.

"No, I'm fine, really. Just distracted this morning. Sorry to worry you." Kurumu said regaining her bright smile.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Mizore said softly, then looked down. Before Tsukune could respond a voice called from above.

"Morning everybody!" Rason said as he flew down to them. The angel landed next to Tsukune, nearly giving the boy a heart attack in the process, as his wings retracted back.

"How we all feeling today?" the angel called out politely.

"Good morning." Tsukune, Moka, and Yukari said politely.

"Good morning angel boy." Kurumu said in a half mockingly voice with a smirk. She couldn't help but steal a glance of his body before he put his shirts back on, the girl blinking then shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"Hey c'mon, don't say it like that, you sound like Dark." Rason said with a weak smile. He just didn't like how that sounded.

"Where's Dark, shouldn't he be here too?" Tsukune asked curiously as he looked around.

"Right here." said a voice near them. Next to a tree by the path Dark appeared before their eyes, a black wisp flowing around him briefly as he phased into view. As usual he had his headphones on and was listening to music while he had a blank expression.

"Wow, don't sneak up on us dude!" Rason said half startled.

_I wonder if I'll ever get used to him doing that._

Tsukune chuckled to himself then looked towards the academy.

"Ok well let's get going, class will start soon. Come oNNN!" he started before being dragged by an excited Moka and pushed by Yukari.

"Well c'mon Kurumu, let's make sure Tsukune gets there in one piece." Rason said laughing. Kurumu giggled and they ran after them.

"Hey, get back here big sister!" Kokoa yelled and chased after them. She took a few steps, paused to turn to Dark with a smile and giving a small wave, then continued her pursuit of her older sister. Mizore just watched the group run off with a blank expression as always. Though she seemed like she wasn't thinking anything she had something on her mind that was irking her all mourning.

_Always with her. Why her? Why not me…_

She was so preoccupied by her thoughts she didn't notice the large stone in her way and tripped on it. Tumbling to the ground with a thud her lollipop fell from her mouth and shattered on the ground. She growled with frustration at her clumsiness, the snow girl usually always light on her feet.

_Dammit!_

She cursed in her head out of frustration and was about to flash freeze the ground when a voice stopped her.

"I correct myself." Dark said from behind. She turned to see him standing there, the boy casually offering a hand to help her up. After a moment of hesitation she accepted the offer. When he got her on her feet again he continued.

"You're cute and clumsy." he said simply. Mizore just froze (not literally) and looked at him with a bit of surprise.

_He does think I'm cute. Oh great, now he thinks I'm clumsy._

"You ok?" he asked.

She continued to stare, the girl seeming to be in a trance as she eyed the boy curiously.

_Just like before. Just like in my dream._

"…yeah." she finally said softly.

"Good. Try to be more careful." He said before starting to walk away towards the school. Mizore just stood there trying to get her thoughts in order. She pulled out another lollipop from her shirt pocket and proceeded to unwrap it.

_Why does he always save me? Why not Tsukune? …he thinks I'm cute?_

She shook her head and turned to watch him walk away, then put the lollipop in her mouth. She watched him walk casually, just listening to his music with a calm expression. Nothing seemed to bother him or upset him. Kokoa was right, he never lost his cool, and he was always in control. And those eyes, they did seem to hide something greater behind them. Not to mention the fact he saved her many times yesterday from a horrible fate. And she had to admit he was kind of cute himself.

She violently shook her head as the thought crossed her mind.

_What am I thinking? Tsukune is going to be my husband, I shouldn't be looking at other boys like this._

She looked down ashamed for even thinking about another boy like that, then jumped with a realization.

_Oh crap, I'm going to be late!_

She took one step and tripped over the same rock and fell to the ground with a thud. After a moment of silence the girl growled then yelled in frustration.

"Are you kidding me?" the snow maiden cried out. She grabbed the rock and threw it away off to the side, then stumbled to her feet and chased after the group. The rock bounced a few times and rolled to a stop near a tree. A moment later two figures walked out from behind the tree, both of them looking to where the group had walked off.

"Now?" inquired the twin sister with short black hair.

"No, not yet. We must wait." answered the other twin with long blonde hair. They both just looked at the group heading to class and smiled slyly.

* * *

School was just about to begin at Yokai Academy and students were walking the halls towards their first classes. Amongst the bustle of many students a boy with brown hair was being partially dragged by an energetic pink haired girl and a small girl in a witches outfit. Actually, he _was_ being dragged, I was being too generous with the whole 'partially' thing.

"You guys, really, I can walk on my own." Tsukune said half laughing to himself about this happening to him again. He knew his friends would sometimes go a bit overboard with their activities, and with their monster strength he rarely could stop them.

"C'mon Tsukune!" Moka said happily holding him close.

_I never knew Tsukune could be so brave for me. He just has to pick me, he just has to!_

"Hee hee we don't want to be late you know." Yukari said helping to pull the helpless human. Following closely behind them was a blue haired girl and a boy with blonde hair.

"Moka get back here with Tsukune! You can't just take him away like that!" Kurumu yelled out.

"Seems like something you all try to do." Rason commented with and earning a glare from Kurumu. the two running alongside each other after Tsukune.

"I'm only looking out for my Tsukune, that girl just wants to suck his blood dry." She said as she continued to close the distance between her and the vampire. Rason blinked and then chuckled to himself.

_Lucky guy, all these girls "looking" out for him_.

Behind those two Dark was walking casually down the hall. He paid the chaos in front of him no mind and walked at his own pace. He was more interested in the music playing than anything at the moment. As always, he thought best to not get involved with that boy's problems. Walking down the hall towards the classroom he knew he was being followed. He glanced behind to confirm his assumptions. A girl with red hair in loose pigtails was following close by, her eyes locked onto him. He looked back forward and continued walking to class, again paying more attention to the music in his ears.

Behind him Kokoa continued to follow the boy as she watched him closely.

_He sure is different. So strong and yet calm at the same time. It's like he doesn't care and shows no fear. He's just like big sister. That fighting instinct, that confidence, that power. And he's pretty cute too._

She stopped and blinked twice, the girl realizing what she just thought about.

"Wow, I'm really crushing on this guy." She said. The girl then smiled and giggled.

"Well, better to fall for him than some weak human." she said with a shrug.

"Tsukune is not weak." a soft voice came from behind. Kokoa turned around and saw Mizore walking towards class.

"He's even saved you before. Show some respect." the snow girl said simply. Kokoa just smirked at the comment. He may have saved her that time at the ski resort, but still. That doesn't mean he was by any means strong in her book.

"He's a weak human, I don't care if you say he had a moment of vampire power now and again. He's not worthy of being with my big sister. We do have our vampire pride!" Kokoa retorted. Mizore just walked past her without looking at her.

"You're in his debt. If you do indeed have vampire pride like you say you do, then you know this." She said without giving the vampire a second look. Kokoa just glared at her. She didn't like to admit it, but she knew that part at least was true. She was in his debt, which is why she even tolerates him to begin with. Still, her big sister deserved better than some boy who couldn't fight back, she knew that much.

_Dark is still a more acceptable mate than Tsukune. And I won't let anybody else have him. Once big sister sees how pathetic that boy of hers is, and that I have a real man, she'll learn her place._

Kokoa chuckled to herself, then stopped and just thought for a moment.

"Wow. I am crushing for a boy." She said simply while looking up. The girl shrugged then headed off to her class.

"Who would have guessed?"

* * *

Everybody had gathered for homeroom by the time Mizore got there. She saw Tsukune was in his seat and still alive with Moka right behind him, the girl just staring into the back of his head, and Yukari to his right acting all giddy. Mizore rolled her eyes at the little witch's antics.

S_he likes learning way too much_.

As she walked to her seat in front of Tsukune she noticed Rason and Kurumu had taken their seats, with Kurumu still gazing at Tsukune and Rason looking up at the ceiling with his usual smile.

_That guy smiles too much._

When she got to her seat she waved to Tsukune with a smile and then sat down. Glancing to her right she noticed Dark was in his seat, looking uninterested at the front of the room with his headphones still on.

_How can he still hear anything?_

"Good morning class!" The teacher said as usual as she walked into the room.

"Good morning Ms. Nekonome." A few kids said.

"Just to let you all know in case you forgot, only five more days till the school dance. So don't forget to help out with the festivities! Meow" Ms. Nekonome said with a cheery smile. Tsukune glanced around quickly at his friends from that comment, the boy well aware that time was ticking for him to make a decision.

"Ok, for today, we will also be picking partners for our group projects. Our project will be to study how humans have evolved in fighting, and why they are the dominant species on earth." the teacher said pointing to the board which had pictures of humans drawn with chalk, with some holding swords and other guns.

Tsukune gulped when he heard this. Every time there was a group project his friends tended to get a little…competitive for him. As soon as that thought crossed his mind all four girls turned to him at once.

"Tsukune…" They all said at the same time, then looked at each other.

"C'mon you guys, it's my turn to be with Tsukune for a group project. I missed the last three times." Moka said looking at her friends.

"No way, he's going to be with me and that's final. Besides, I can bake some delicious sweets to eat while we _study_ tonight." Kurumu said with a sexy voice and eyeing Tsukune with a smile.

"He can study with Moka and me! C'mon Tsukune, I guarantee an A or you can punish me all you want." Yukari said, the young girl adding an odd amount of passion in the last half.

"No way!" Kurumu yelled as she grabbed Tsukune and shoved him face first into her chest, the poor boy flailing about as Rason watched with worried eyes.

"The poor thing needs a woman's help with school, and that's me." Kurumu said proudly, the girl oblivious to the fact that she was once again suffocating Tsukune like she always did.

"The poor thing needs some air." Rason commented dryly. Kurumu looked down, and sure enough he was turning blue. She let him go with a gasp and worried eyes.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Tsukune, I can get a little carried away on our love." She quickly responded blushing.

"Kurumu, you almost killed him again! This is why he should be with me, he'll be safer." Moka lectured the blue haired girl. While they began to have a three way verbal warfare Tsukune got up and was feeling a little woozy due to lack of oxygen. As he stood up, he lost feeling in his legs and started to fall, only to be caught and held up by Mizore.

"Whoa…thanks Mizore, I needed the help." He said with his usual smile on his face. Mizore blushed and smiled back.

"Anything for you. What do you say we be partners, I'll take very good care of you." She said as she held him closer. The boy smiled nervously then glanced to where the other three girls were looking to them with fire in their eyes.

"Well I appreciate that, but to tell the truth, I was going to be partners with…Moka." Tsukune said with a bit of hesitation.

"…Moka." Mizore said softly as she slowly let the boy go.

"It's only fair, she's waited the longest to partner with me, and well…" He started before he saw Mizore start to cry. The girl seemed to be struggling to hold back her tears as the group looked to her curiously.

"Mizore? What's wrong?" Tsukune asked gently.

"…Moka. Always Moka. Why her Tsukune, don't I show you enough love? What can I do…" She said before she started sobbing. Everybody turned to look at the ice maiden as she broke down, the girl feeling her frustration and tension from Tsukune and Moka building still.

"What can I do to be enough? Why won't you ever pick me? Or save me? Or just be with me? Why Tsukune?" She said as she looked to the boy, the girl raising her voice more and more as she walked closer to him.

"Mizore, it's just…Moka…I wanted to partner with her for this. We can partner next time ok?" he tried to reason with, but Mizore would not be calmed down. The girl shook her head then looked down with her hair covering her eyes.

"Mizore…" Moka said softly. She didn't want her friend to cry at all. She walked up and offered a friendly hug to the snow girl.

"Please don't cry." she said kindly.

WHAM!

Moka backed up holding her stomach, the girl coughing with wide eyes as the group looked with surprise. Mizore's fist was encased in ice and was held in midair, where Moka was a moment ago.

"…why…why always you Moka?" She said in a cold voice as she looked up to the vampire, the snow girl's eyes glaring now.

"Mi…Mizore…" Moka sputtered out.

"Mizore stop. Please!" Tsukune said, but was pushed aside by the snow girl as she marched up to Moka.

"No more…NO MORE!" she yelled as she grabbed Moka and punched her through the window. She crashed through the glass and flew bit into the air then landed down on the ground two stories below. Luckily she hit soft grass and rolled most of the way as the shards of glass and wood from the window rained down behind her. As she started getting up she could hear sounds coming from the classroom.

"Mizore don't!" Yukari cried out.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Kurumu yelled.

Moka looked up to see Mizore coming down at her with her ice claws, the snow maiden glaring at the vampire with fury now. She dodged to the side just in time as the snow girl slammed into the earth making a new crevice with her attack. When she rose she just looked at Moka with rage.

"Why always you? I'm sick of it! You don't deserve Tsukune's love!" she yelled as she transformed completely, her hair frosting over as the ground around her froze solid. The girl growled loudly then rushed at Moka.

Back at the classroom everybody was over to the windows looking with disbelief.

"Check it out, that stalker girl is trying to kill Moka!" some random kid yelled out.

"What's gotten into her?" Rason asked worried about the sudden outburst.

"I have no idea! She's never like this!" Yukari said as she watched her close friends fight each other.

"I've got to stop them. This is all my fault." Tsukune said as he started climbing down from the broken window.

"What are you talking about? This is that snow bitch's fault! How is this your fault?" Kurumu yelled as she rushed to Tsukune.

"Because I should have said something from the start" he yelled back as he continued down.

"Said something from the start?" Kurumu repeated puzzled. She blinked then looked down to the boy with surprise.

"Wait! Said what from the start?" she called out.

At this point even Dark had noticed the commotion and was watching the scene play out with a calm expression.

"Pathetic." He said simply.

Outside the building Mizore's attacks were getting faster and more frequent. She swung her claws around furiously as her eyes remained locked onto the vampire with a cold glare. Moka was having a tough time dodging any of the strikes, since in her sealed form her power was greatly restricted. She didn't know how to fight even if she wanted to, and Mizore seemed to be going for the kill.

"I'm tired of him always saving you! You don't deserve him Moka! You never did!" The ice maiden yelled as she advanced on her prey. She swung her ice claw towards the vampire, the girl coming so close to tearing her flesh with the razor sharp edges of her handmade weapon. Moka tried to dodge to the side, but was quickly taken off balance as Mizore froze over the ground around her, causing the vampire to slip and skid around wildly. Ice spires jettisoned up from the ground as Mizore darted around them with agility and grace, the snow girl using all her power to try to strike down the vampire in her rage.

"Mizore stop! Please! I don't want to fight you!" Moka pleaded as she dodged again and again.

"No more! No more being saved for you! I'm done with you!" Mizore yelled out as she furiously swiped at the vampire. Moka dodged another attack, only to slip on the ice and fall to the ground. Mizore set herself straight, then launched at Moka with her claws outstretched. She was ready to strike, to finish this, to be rid of her rival once and for all.

"Mizore!" Moka cried out.

Mizore felt the attack connect as flesh and blood peeled around her claws. Yukari and Kurumu's eyes widened with shock while Moka screamed as loud as she could. Blood dripped down to the frost covered earth as the vampire's cry echoed out. Everybody in the classroom watched with wide eyes at the sight. Mizore stood there as she stared at the target she hit with precision.

She then started to tremble as her eyes widened.

"No…what have I done…" she breathed out. She unsheathed her claw as blood dripped to the ground. A soft thump was heard as the body hit the ground.

The body of Tsukune.

Everybody stared in shock as Tsukune lay on the ground with a deep gash running into his back where Mizore's claws had dug into. He had jumped in front of Moka just in time.

"No…no…no…no…" Mizore stuttered as she backed up, her ice claws retracting, her eyes locked on the boy she loved, the boy she wished to be with forever. The boy she just struck down.

"NOOOO!" She yelled out grabbing her head with her hands. She trembled furiously then dropped to her knees.

"TSUKUNE!" Kurumu yelled out taking flight and racing down to him. She landed next to him and looked in shock, the boy laying on the ground with a large gash in his back. Moka was still staring at him with fright as his blood was forming a small pool next to him.

"NOOOO!" Yukari cried out in the classroom. The whole room had fallen silent as they witnessed Tsukune being struck down by the snow girl. Yukari buried herself into Rason's chest and cried. All the angel could do was hold her while he looked at the sight.

"Tsukune…man…why…" he said in disbelief. He couldn't believe he would do something like that. He looked down and tried to calm the witch down as she cried. Then he looked around and noticed Dark was missing from the room.

"NO NO NO NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE?" Mizore yelled out as she dropped into the ground and started crying.

"No, this can't be happening! This isn't happening!" Kurumu yelled out. Then she eyed the snow maiden on the ground.

"You! How dare you!" she yelled with her nails fully extending.

"HOW COULD YOU?" she roared as Mizore just kept crying on the ground. By the boy who was lying motionless the vampire just continued to look at him with unblinking eyes, her expression of horror.

_No…he can't be…not like this…please…Tsukune…TSUKUNE!_

"TSUKUNE!" she yelled out. Suddenly a bright light erupted forth from her rosary. Kurumu stopped her advance on the snow girl and looked around shocked. A blast of vampiric aura hit the area like a wave. The sky turned red and the earth shook. Kurumu looked to her friend and gasped as she backed up a bit. The vampire's hair had changed to silver, her eyes blood red and glaring, her fangs bared.

And the rosary was still attached to her neck.

"Mo…Moka?" Kurumu stuttered out, the succubus surprised by the sudden appearance of the other form of her friend. Inner Moka rose and glared at the snow girl who was still crying on the ground. Her anger could be felt all around the area.

"**Mizore…"** she said in a dark tone.

Mizore looked up with tears streaming down her face, her expression of devastation. Before she could even register what she was looking at Inner Moka dashed to her and landed a kick right to her face, sending the snow girl flying through a nearby tree and tumbling into a roll on the ground. She stopped and laid still on the ground as Inner Moka walked towards her with fury in her eyes.

"**How dare you strike down Tsukune. I'll kill you for that!"** Inner Moka shouted, the sheer rage clear in her voice. She ran to the ice maiden who was starting to get up, and kicked her hard in the stomach, sending her up into the air. Before she got any higher Inner Moka grabbed her leg and spun her around, then launched her through another tree and sending her smashing into the ground.

"**I'm going to tear you apart! How dare you take him from me!" **the angry vampire roared. She dashed to the snow girl again. Mizore just looked up at her impending doom, and only one thought crossed her mind as she wavered slightly.

_Go ahead, I don't deserve to live anymore._

"**DIE YOU BITCH!"** Inner Moka yelled as she launched herself into a flying kick aimed at Mizore's head, the snow girl looking with empty eyes and waiting for death. Before the kick could land though Mizore vanished into the air.

"**What?"** cried out the vampire, her kick hitting nothing as she flew past where the snow girl once was. When she landed down she looked around furiously.

**"Where did you go?" **she yelled out.

"That's enough." said a voice from nearby. Inner Moka spun around to see a black wisp swirl around. In it a boy with headphones stood, and was carrying Mizore bridal style in his arms.

"You can stop now." Dark said simply.

"**Why did you save her? Who do you think you are? She needs to pay for what she has done!"** the vampire yelled at Dark.

"And she has." He simply said. Inner Moka just looked at him with shock.

**"What?"** she yelled out. Dark glanced over behind her, and she turned around to look. Tsukune was slowly moving, and trying to get up from the ground. Kurumu and Rason were helping him up while Yukari kept talking to Tsukune, the young girl telling him everything would be ok.

"We're talking him to the infirmary, we'll meet you there." Rason called out. He then flexed out his wings, the large feathered wings tearing apart his shirts in his haste. With that the angel and succubus flew the injured boy off with the little witch chasing after them.

"She's paid the price for attacking her friend, more so than when you beat her. You're done." Dark said with a bit of a commanding voice. Inner Moka just snarled at him, then looked to the girl in his arms. She was staring at Dark with wide eyes, a few tears still flowing down her cheeks as her breathing had calmed down. Inner Moka breathed out slowly and the rosary began to glow. Slowly her hair started to shift back to pink as her power was again sealed up by the rosary. As she started to change back she looked to the boy and said one last thing.

**"If Tsukune does not survive the day, I will kill her. Mark my words."** she said with a hint of malice. And with that she changed back and collapsed onto the ground. Dark looked down to Mizore who was still in shock from her ordeal.

"Let's get you to the infirmary as well." he said simply. Mizore just looked at him and nodded. She was unable to think straight or move, and was in no position to say no. Moka stirred a bit then woke up, the girl then jumping to her feet with a gasp.

"What happened? Where's Tsukune?" She said as she looked around franticly.

"Infirmary." Dark said with his usual tone. Moka looked to see Mizore in his arms then around quickly. After a pause she ran towards the nurse's office as fast as she could. Dark just looked back down to Mizore who was still trying to come to grips on what happened. He then started following the trail of the vampire.

_Don't worry, you're safe Mizore._


	5. Tsukune's Choice

Ruby was walking the halls of the school holding a few papers in her hands. The elder witch had been keeping busy trying to watch out for any possible threats to Tsukune and his friends, and was trying to keep a close watch on the eight new transfers that arrived yesterday. She sighed and flipped through the papers she was holding for the 100th time as she shook he head with exhaustion.

"This is taking forever." She mumbled. The witch had been trying to sneak around to spy on the transfers without being detected by anybody, and so far had done a very poor job at it. After a while Ruby groaned in frustration and looked up with a tired expression.

"Stalking all these new students while keeping out of sight, how does Mizore do this on a daily basis and keep her sanity?" she said with defeat. She had managed to find two other transfer students, and could confirm that they had no interest in Tsukune or even knew who he was. Trying to find the last two mystery students without raising suspicion was hard. She just wasn't good at stalking like the snow woman was. Plus she had yet to get close to those twin sisters Apoch and Astreal without being detected. They always seemed to see her before she saw them, and greeted her politely with similar smiles. Though if asked any questions, they merely said they had to get to class or some other excuse, and walked away.

"Seriously, I should just hire Mizore to do this. She's a pro when it comes to this matter." Ruby grumbled as she rounded the corner. She didn't have time to see somebody running forward and after being smashed into like a linebacker she fell to the ground promptly.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" Kokoa yelled while rubbing her head.

"Where I'm going? You're the one running through the halls!" Ruby quipped while getting back up. She then started picking up all the papers that had flown about. The redhead shook her head then scowled at her.

"I'm in a hurry witch! My sister was attacked during her class, now out of my way!" Kokoa roared while jumping up and started to run off again.

"What? Attacked? By who?" Ruby called after her, but the redhead was long gone. The witch looked to where the redhead ran off then down in thought.

"Moka was attacked in her classroom? Wait a minute…Tsukune!" she cried out, and then ran for the classroom. When she got there she looked in surprise at the room. The window side wall that Moka sat next to was completely broken apart and students were just now sitting back down after the commotion.

"Oh, Ms. Tojo, nice to see you again." Ms. Nekonome said while sitting up from her desk.

"I heard there was an attack in here, what happened?" The witch said scanning the room. Tsukune and his group were gone, and so were the two new transfers in here. The witch narrowed her eyes then glanced around the class quickly.

"Yeah I'll say! That snow girl just blasted Moka out of the room and tried to beat her to death." a boy in the front row said. Ruby just looked in shock at the kid.

_Mizore attacked Moka? And tried to kill her? That's a bit extreme, even for them._

"What happened, where are they? Are they ok?" she asked worriedly.

"Moka and Mizore are fine Ms. Tojo, but it seems Tsukune may have gotten involved. He was badly hurt outside." Ms. Nekonome said with a sad tone in her voice. Ruby jumped and looked at the woman with a bit of fear.

"What? Badly hurt? Where…where is he?" she said franticly.

"They took him to the nurse's office after the incident." the teacher said as she sat back down at her desk. In a heartbeat Ruby took off down the hallway at high speed, the witch fearing what happened to the boy she cared so deeply about.

_Tsukune! Please be ok!_

* * *

"_Die you two!" Kurumu yelled as she flew above her prey. With her nails fully extended, she dived and swung at her targets, missing them by a hair. She flew by as the trees she sliced crashed down to the ground in pieces. The girl flew around then looked back to see Moka and Tsukune scrambling away down near the trees next to the academy._

"_Moka look out!" Tsukune yelled as he pushed her behind him._

"_Hahaha!" the succubus laughed out as she flew around and made another run to attack._

"_Tsukune!" the vampire yelled as she pulled him down to shield him, the girl keeping her body in front of the boy as she braced for the strike._

"_No, I wont let you hurt my friend!" Tsukune yelled as he got up to get in front of Moka. In doing so he caught the rosary with his hand and plinked it right off. Suddenly the sky grew dark, and a huge vampiric aura swept the area. Kurumu stopped her assault as she watched the pink haired vampire seem to change before her eyes. After the flash receded the silver haired girl stood up, her crimson eyes looking at the airborne girl as she had an amused grin._

"**_Come and get me if you think you can."_**_ Inner Moka taunted._

_Kurumu dived to attack, but missed. However she was immediately grabbed by Inner Moka at the tail and swung around, then was launched at a tree with great force by a kick to her face. She crashed through a few other trees before slamming into one violently, the girl jerking back as she let out a painful gasp. Stunned, she dropped to the ground on her knees._

_"Ok, I'll stop." she said weakly as she had her head hung down._

**"****_I have no guarantee of that, so to make sure you never attack him again, I'm going to rip your wings off."_**_ Inner Moka said while advancing on the girl._

"_No! Please don't!" Kurumu begged. If they were torn off they would never grow back again. Before Inner Moka could get near the girl however Tsukune ran between them and shielded Kurumu from the vampire. The blue haired demon looked with wide eyes of surprise as the boy held his hands out to both sides to stop the silver haired girl from getting near her._

"_Please stop this." He pleaded to Inner Moka._

"**_Why do you protect her? She tried to kill us just now."_**_ Inner Moka asked, surprised by his actions._

"_Because I don't think she's a bad person. She wasn't trying to be mean earlier. Please, can't we all just be friends?" the boy pleaded. Kurumu looked up at him and then started crying. Even after nearly killing him, Tsukune was willing to forgive her and be friends._

_Even after nearly killing him._

"Kurumu?" a voice called to her, the girl waking up from her daydream. She looked over to see Rason looking at her with a worried look. They were both in the infirmary room of the school academy.

"You ok?" he asked gently.

"Yeah…just thinking about something from the past." She said looking down at the bed. Tsukune was laying there, the boy sleeping with bandages around his waist. They found out he wasn't in any danger, and his wounds would heal fast. In fact, for some reason, he was healing faster than a human boy should be able to. The nurse didn't even have to use any magic or potions to assist his body, she just bandaged the wound to help keep infection out and told them he would just need to rest. Kurumu and Rason looked at him with worried looks as he lay there, them being the only ones in the infirmary room at the time.

"I hope he'll be ok soon." Kurumu said fighting back tears. She hated seeing him like this.

"I'm sure he will be, c'mon lets wait outside and let him rest. Yukari is still probably crying her eyes out. Let's let her know he'll be alright." Rason said gently. Kurumu nodded and followed the boy out of the room, the girl glancing back to the boy in the bed with worry before closing the door.

The school infirmary wing was normally very busy and steady, with many patients coming and going. Couldn't be helped, after all, this was a school for monsters. And monsters are rather violent when a fight or disagreement breaks out. It wasn't really uncommon for the infirmary to be busy all day. It was the norm here. Every now and then a kid would be killed, either out there or in here, but that was how life was in this world. Rason and Kurumu walked down the hall from Tsukune's room and towards the waiting room. There were a few other students in there, some with bandages while others were slowly walking out in pain. One of the occupants was Yukari, who upon seeing her two friends, raced over to them with haste, the girl having tears in her eyes as she looked from them to Tsukune's room.

"Is he ok? Tell me!" She cried out.

"He'll be just fine Yukari." Kurumu gently said. The young witch started to smile a little as she heard the good news, the girl then wiping her tears away.

"Yeah, better than fine actually. Seems he's healing fast like a vampire." Rason said with a smile. Yukari smiled much more after hearing that and breathed out with relief.

"Oh thank goodness! I was so worried. Can I see him now?" she asked.

"Not yet, he needs to rest, we will wait for him here though." Rason said. Suddenly a pink haired girl raced into the room and looked around franticly.

"Tsukune! Tsukune!" She yelled out. She raced up to the group with eyes full of tears.

"Where is he? Is he ok?" she cried out.

"He's doing fine Moka. He's just resting. It seems him having vampire blood helped out in keeping him alive." Kurumu said reassuringly at her friend. Hearing this Moka calmed down a bit, a wave of relief washing over her.

"Oh good, I was so worried. I was scared we might have lost him." She said softly before she started to cry a bit, but she still smiled at her friends.

"Thank you for getting him here quickly." she said graciously.

"I can't believe Mizore attacked you like that. What was that girl thinking?" Kurumu blurted out with an angry voice.

"Why not ask her yourself." Rason said, then pointed to the door. Everybody turned to see Dark walking in and carrying Mizore. She was cut and bruised a bit, and was just staring up at Dark with unblinking eyes. Ever since the silent boy carried her from the academy grounds her eyes had remained locked onto him with wonder. Dark walked over to the receptionist with a blank expression then cleared his throat. She took one look at the girl in his arms and jumped up.

"What happened to her?" She asked with worry.

"She was knocking down trees the hard way. She may need a doctor." Dark said flatly. He let Mizore stand and the nurse took her by the hand. She followed the nurse, the girl still in a daze and not looking at anybody. She was led into a room and the nurse closed the door behind her. Dark walked over by the door and leaned against the wall, the boy just looking down while listening to his music as usual.

"Hey man." Rason said as he walked over. Dark glanced up and just looked at him with no response.

"Is she ok?" the angel asked curiously.

"Is _she_ ok? What about poor Tsukune? This is all her fault!" Yukari yelled out.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for that snow skank then Tsukune would be perfectly fine!" Kurumu shouted out. Moka just looked at the door to Mizore's room with worry, the vampire concerned about not only what came over her friend but also the harsh beating she received from her other self.

_Mizore…_

Before Moka could say anything Kokoa raced into the room, the girl looking around franticly.

"Big sister? Where are you?" She yelled out. The girl glanced over and spotted the group, then promptly dashed over to them. She looked over Moka with haste as the group looked at her curiously.

"What happened?" Kokoa said quickly with a hint of concern.

"Wait, you care? Yesterday you tried to crush her with an oversized hammer!" Rason shouted at the redhead.

"She's my big sister, if anybody is going to beat her in a fight it's going to be me!" She snapped at him. Turning back to Moka she continued with concern again.

"So what happened?" she asked quickly.

"Well…me and Mizore got into a little fight." The elder vampire responded glancing towards the snow maiden's door. Kokoa jumped at that then looked over as well.

"Fight? She tried to kill you! And she nearly killed Tsukune in the process!" Kurumu yelled out.

"Tsukune?" Kokoa asked, a hint of worry in her voice as she glanced to the succubus. She then growled and looked around the waiting room.

"Where is this girl? I'm going to teach her that nobody hurts my big sister but me!" she yelled out.

"Aw that's so…sweet?" Rason said, the boy half unsure of the sentiment. He shook his head a bit at that confusing statement then looked over to her room.

"But she's being looked at by a doctor. Dark brought her here after preventing Moka from killing her." he said pointing to him.

"Dark?" Kokoa said, then looked over to see him against the wall, his eyes now looking at the group. She walked over to him and looked into his eyes with discontent.

"Why would you save her? She hurt Tsukune and nearly killed my big sister!" she roared out. Dark just looked at her, the boy staying calm and not saying nothing back.

"You're kidding me right? That snow girl needs to be thrown into a hot fire! Out of my way!" She snarled as she grabbed the door handle. Instantly Dark grabbed her arm and pulled her away. She looked to him with surprise as he merely pushed her away from the door and resumed leaning against the wall while eyeing the group.

"Why? Answer me!" she asked out loud.

"Because I don't think she's a bad person." He simply stated.

Kurumu twitched at that.

_"Because I don't think she's a bad person."_

_Just like what Tsukune said when…_

"And why would you say that? After what she did how can you defend her?" Kokoa continued.

"Kokoa please stop." Moka said loudly, the group looking over to her in response.

"I agree with Dark. She lost her temper, I'm sure she didn't mean to do so much harm, especially to Tsukune." Moka said worriedly.

"Big sister you can't be serious! She tried to kill you!" Kokoa said with shock.

"I'm sure she wouldn't have. I may have been hurt yes, but I don't think she would have killed me." Moka said with hope, hope that her friend wouldn't really try to kill her.

"She's still my good friend, I don't want her to be harmed or be sad ever." she continued as she looked back to the snow maiden's door. Kokoa looked over to Dark, then back to Moka. After a long pause she nodded.

"Fine…" She said softly. Looking back to Dark she continued.

"If _you_ say so, then I will let her live." She said with her usual tone. Dark just gave her a simple nod while remaining quiet.

"So a heartfelt speech from your sister does nothing, but a simple line from Dark and you listen?" Rason asked the redhead. All he got was a glare so he decided not to push the matter further.

"If my _real_ big sister, you know, the one that beat that girl in the first place, were here and said the same thing, I would listen. But she's not here. And if somebody like Dark says she deserves to live, then I will trust his judgment." Kokoa reasoned while crossing her arms.

"Thank you Kokoa, and thank you Dark for stopping the other me." Moka said to the two. Dark merely looked at her with no response. Rason just chuckled as he looked at the silent boy curiously.

"So Dark, you saving that girl seems to be a constant event here. You wouldn't be falling for the snow girl would you?" He said teasingly. Dark again made no movement or reaction.

"Ha, as if that snow bitch would be good enough for a monster like him." Kokoa scoffed. Before anybody could say anything further Ruby raced into the room breathing heavily.

"Seriously *huff huff* why is this school so spaced out?" she muttered as she tried to catch her breath. She took a deep breath, looked around at the group, then bent over and breathed heavily again.

"You really are in bad shape aren't you? It's all the deskwork you're forced to do." Kurumu said with a curious look.

"Be quiet, I'm in fine shape!" Ruby snapped back, the witch feeling a bit of embarrassment. She looked around then to Moka with worry.

"Where are Tsukune and Mizore? What happened?" she asked quickly.

"Mizore was attacking Moka, and Tsukune got caught in the crossfire." Rason answered. As Moka started to say something a door opened and Mizore walked out. She took a few steps out of the room, stopped, and looked around. Everybody was looking at her as silence gripped the waiting room. But before anybody could say a word Ruby raised her wand and pointed it at her.

"What have you done with Tsukune, tell me now Mizore!" She roared with her wand glowing bright. Mizore took a few steps back surprised and backed against the wall.

"You hurt him didn't you? How dare you!" the witch yelled as she raised her wand up to attack. Mizore gasped and flattened against the wall. She had nowhere to run or hide she looked at her attacker, the girl still feeling weak from her ordeal to even defend herself.

"I…" she started before somebody walked in front of her. Dark stood there looking at Ruby, the boy standing between her and the scared snow woman.

"You will not harm her." Dark said looking deep into Ruby's eyes. Mizore looked at the boy again saving her with wonder.

_Why? Why does he keep doing this for me?_

"And why do you say that? What makes you think I won't attack her for what she did?" Ruby challenged the boy.

Kurumu watched the scene playing out before her, the girl noticing the similar events to what happened with her, Tsukune, and Inner Moka when they all first met.

_Just like what happened with me and Moka…when I attacked Tsukune. Does this mean he is a kind person too?_

"If you harm a hair on her head, I will kill you." Dark said with a cold voice. Ruby just looked at Dark with anger and caution, the witch knowing this boy knew how to kill if he felt so inclined to. Dark just stared at her, not moving or blinking, the boy having a blank expression while his eyes seemed a bit colder. And Mizore was looking in surprise at Dark, who had once again stepped up to save her.

"Um, just for the record, before anything goes down." Rason said aloud, he then pointed to Dark, then to Mizore.

"Totally called it." he said simply. He was silenced with a swift hit to the head from Kokoa and a growl, the redhead glancing to him with a glare before looking back to the standoff.

"You guys, please don't fight, no more today ok?" Moka pleaded while looking at the two possible fighters.

"You can't be serious Moka, you of all of us should understand why that girl needs to pay for her actions." Ruby said while keeping a sharp eye on Dark. She knew not to underestimate him, she had seen him kill with ease and wasn't sure if he was a threat to Tsukune yet or not.

"I'm not defending the snow girl any more than you would, but if Dark says she can live, I say let her." Kokoa commented calmly. Ruby just glanced to Kokoa then back to the boy in front of her. He was looking right at her, cold eyes staring into hers, and his music was still playing as always. Slowly Ruby lowered her wand, the glow fading away.

"Fine. I don't want to repeat Mizore's mistake and harm any more of Tsukune's friends. Still, I don't know if I can trust you again." She said sternly as she eyed the snow girl with a death glare. Mizore just looked down with remorse. She didn't know what to say. What could she say, she nearly killed Tsukune in her rage. There was no excuse she could come up with to defend that. She looked back up and was shocked to see Moka standing before her. But there was no anger, just a sad look in her eyes.

"Mizore…are you ok?" she gently asked. The snow girl couldn't believe it. She attacked Moka, put Tsukune in the infirmary, and Moka asks if _she's_ ok? All she could do was start crying and bury her face in Moka's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry Moka!" the snow girl cried out. She hugged Moka and started crying uncontrollably. Surprised at first, Moka regained herself and then held her crying friend. They stood there, Mizore crying and Moka holding her, and everybody just watching. After she had let most of it out she backed up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I just couldn't…he never comes for me, only for you. What did I do wrong?" Mizore said half crying still.

"You didn't do anything wrong. And Tsukune comes to help you too, he would come to any of us to help, he always has." Moka said gently.

"Um, excuse me. Tsukune is in the _infirmary_. I'd say she did do wrong." Kurumu spoke up. Mizore looked down and started to tremble.

"But…" Kurumu started again, getting the crying girl's attention.

"I remember when I tried to kill both Moka and Tsukune. When we first met." she continued looking down with remorse. Moka looked at her for a moment, then remembered that day.

"Oh that's right. But my other self stopped you. And she was about to…" she trailed off when she remembered what her other self was going to do to her friend.

"She was going to rip my wings out. Probably kill me right then and there too." Kurumu said shaking a bit. After a moment she smiled gently.

"But Tsukune saved me. And he still wanted to be my friend too." she said softly. She looked down and smiled at the thought.

_He's so kind that way…_

Kurumu looked at Mizore. Then to the snow girl's surprise, she smiled.

"I was trying to kill them both out of hatred and foolishness, and they still forgave me. I guess I can forgive you this one time, since you never meant to harm Tsukune." she said gently.

"Yeah, besides, Inner Moka sure gave you a beating. So I guess you paid the price for your foolishness as well." Yukari said simply. Mizore just stood there in disbelief. Her friends were forgiving her. After what she did, after the pain she caused, they forgave her. She looked to Dark who was watching the drama play out.

"Dark…" she started. She wanted to say thank you, but realized her lollipop was still in her mouth. She reached up to grab it, but to her surprise Dark spoke up first.

"No thanks are needed." He said calmly. Mizore blinked and looked at him curiously for a moment. She thought she saw him smile, but it was gone before she knew it. The snow girl nodded slowly then turned to Ruby. She was looking at Mizore with less anger than before, but still seemed a bit agitated. After a pause she sighed and looked down.

"I guess I can't be too mad. I almost killed Tsukune myself when we first met. But another outburst like that will not be forgiven." She said sternly, then after a pause smiled a little at her friend.

"You guys…thank you." Mizore said as she smiled softly. Her friends were still her friends, even after the way she acted with them. She just hoped that Tsukune would forgive her too.

"Um, question." Rason asked raising a hand. The group looked to him as he glanced around at the girls.

"Who here besides Dark and myself have _not_ almost killed Tsukune? Just curious." he asked simply.

"I think just Yukari, though she did try to beat him to death with school supplies that one time..." Moka said as she looked up in thought.

Yukari just giggled remembering that day while Rason just looked bewildered at the group.

_He makes friends with girls that try to kill him. Go figure._

"Well, good to have you back on the good guy's team then." Rason said to Mizore, the angel smiling as usual. He chuckled then glanced to Dark.

"And I'm sure Dark is glad for that too." He said in a sweet tone as he eyed his silent friend.

SMACK!

Rason grabbed his head where a lump was forming from the hit and twitched a bit, the group looking with a bit of surprise that Dark had struck the angel that was standing off to his side without even looking.

"What the hell, you have your music playing and I'm off to the side! How did you-" he yelled out only to be cut off by Dark.

"Music was changing tracks then." He said simply. The silent boy then glanced to the side to see his friend just look at him with an odd expression.

"Anything else you want to say?" Dark asked with a raised eyebrow. Rason just shook his head as Mizore giggled.

_He is odd, but I guess that's not so bad._

The group resumed waiting in the room for their friend to get better. Everybody was sitting in chairs except for Dark, who leaned against a wall. Nobody was too chatty, everyone just waiting for Tsukune to come back to them. After an hour had passed they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey everybody."

They all turned to see Tsukune emerge from his room. He was shirtless and still bandaged up, but was able to move around now. Once he was seen Yukari, Moka, Ruby, and Kurumu raced to him at super speed with smiles on their faces.

"Tsukune you're ok!" cried out the vampire, an expression of complete happiness on her face.

"Yes I am, sorry to worry you all." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. He was then grabbed and his face went somewhere dark. And soft. And oxygen free.

"Oh Tsukune! I was so worried about you! I'm glad you're feeling better! I couldn't wait to see you again and hold you close to my heart! Oh my poor baby, are you ok? What can I do to make you feel better?" Kurumu said with a sweet tone.

"You could probably start by letting him go." Rason said raising an eyebrow. Kurumu just blinked and realized Tsukune was starting to go limp. She quickly let go and started apologizing as the boy gasped for air franticly. Moka and Ruby proceeded to lecture her while Yukari tried to keep Tsukune from falling over, the boy wavering as his world was spinning a bit.

Mizore sighed and smiled at the scene which seemed so familiar to her. She then walked up to Tsukune, her smile slowly fading as she approached him.

_I guess I need to face him now._

When she walked up to him she looked down, the girl scared of what he might say. Instead of yelling however she felt his arms around her waist, and hugging her closely. She froze with eyes wide and let out a short gasp, the girl looking to see the boy smiling at her while holding her gently. She wasn't expecting this of all things, especially after she nearly killed him.

"I'm glad you're ok too Mizore." He said calmly as he held her gently.

"Tsukune…" she managed to say under her breath. She trembled slightly then closed her eyes with a tear coming out.

"I'm sorry." she said softly.

"I know, and I forgive you." He said kindly as he backed up.

"Being around you girls, I should half expect this to be honest." he said with a chuckle then gave his usual smile and rubbed the back of his head. Overjoyed Mizore hugged him closely again, the girl crying with tears of joy.

"Thank you Tsukune! I promise I'll never hurt you again, I swear!" she cried out. She blinked then gasped and backed away. Tsukune froze in place, the boy trying not to let out a scream of pain. She had forgotten about the wound on his back in her joy. Mizore covered her mouth as tears started to well up, the girl feeling her heart stop at the sight of her once again hurting the poor boy.

"Tsukune! I…I didn't mean to…" she started.

"Well that was a short lived promise." Kurumu said dryly.

"No, it's ok." Tsukune said standing back upright and cringing slightly. After a moment he regained himself and looked at Mizore with a reassuring smile.

"Really, don't worry about it." he said kindly. Mizore just slowly nodded, her mouth still covered by her hands as her eyes watched him worriedly.

"It's really a miracle you're still alive at all after being around these girls for so long." Rason commented. Tsukune just chuckled and looked around at his friends.

"Yeah I suppose so. But they're my friends, and I would never want to lose any of them." he said with a smile. Saying that, all the girls smiled brightly, even Mizore. Kokoa not so much, if at all. Tsukune's smile faded as he looked around the group. They all noticed this and their smiles disappeared as well.

"However…" he started with a quieter voice, the group now looking to him curiously.

"There is something I've been wanting to say to you all for a while. But…I've been scared to with how you might react." he said looking down with a serious expression. Hearing him say that all the girls looked at him with worried eyes. They knew what he might be getting at, and if that was the case this was the moment they were all anxious for.

"You see, I couldn't bear to lose any of my friends, any of you. I would never want to be without each and every one of you. You all mean the world to me. But, I also know you want me to pick just one of you. To pick…a girlfriend." he said looking back around at the group. All the girls' eyes widened at hearing him mention the word 'girlfriend'. Yes, he was picking now as the moment to make his long awaited decision. Their mouths opened a little as their hearts started racing, all of them anxious for what he was about to say.

"I've been thinking a lot about it. It's been so hard, because…because…" he trailed off looking down.

"You're afraid if you pick one of us, you're getting rid of the others, right?" Mizore said softly. All eyes turned to her, then back to Tsukune who nodded. The snow girl cringed a bit at that and looked down.

_Rason was right after all. We have put Tsukune in a horrible situation. What have we done?_

"Kinda guessed that much." Rason said, the boy shooting a glance to Mizore then looking back to Tsukune. Silence was all that was around yet again as all eyes were on Tsukune. The boy wanted to make his choice, but didn't want to hurt anybody. There didn't seem to be any way around it though, and he feared the longer he put if off the more likely these sorts of accidents were going to happen.

"It's ok." Moka said softly. Tsukune looked up to see that she was smiling gently at him with timid eyes.

"Moka…" Tsukune said softly.

"Whatever your choice may be, can I just make one request?" she asked with a nervous expression.

"Yes, of course." He said, the boy curious at what she could want to say.

"If I'm not chosen, could I…could we still be friends? I don't want to lose you either. Though it may be tough seeing you with another girl…" she said worriedly, the girl stopping and then looking down in hesitation. After a moment she looked back up with pleading eyes.

"I just can't lose you as a friend too!" she begged loudly. Tsukune just looked at her with wonder as the other girls glanced to each other, all having the same thought in mind.

"Same here, even if you don't choose me, I can still be near you right?" Yukari said as she fought back tears.

"Yukari. Moka. Everybody, know that whoever I do choose, no matter who they are, none of you could ever be replaced as my friends. I would always want to be there for you." he said reassuringly. Then he looked to Mizore and smiled gently.

"Always when you need me." he said softly. She smiled and blushed a bit at the comment, the girl nodding and looking at him with loving eyes still. Ruby and Kurumu were smiling softly at Tsukune, both still worried they won't be chosen but hoping that they would.

"Well, I think they've waited long enough." Rason said, the angel a bit eager to find out himself the long awaited answer.

"So, Tsukune, if you would be so kind, who are you going to pick?" he said looking to the girls curiously.

_Please PLEASE not Kurumu._

Dark and Kokoa were looking at the boy, both a bit curious as to who he would choose. Even the rosary on Moka's chest glowed a little with anticipation. Inner Moka was just as anxious for Tsukune's decision, although she would never admit it to anybody. All the girls looked to the boy they all admired, the boy who saved them all from death and loneliness before, and the boy they all wanted to be with. With one final look around the room, Tsukune took a breath, and spoke.

"Well, I've thought long and hard about this. And I have decided. The girl I choose is-"

"Yo Tsukune!" Gin called out from behind causing everybody to stagger a bit.

"I heard you were in the infirmary again, you ok bro?" he asked with a smile.

Five seconds later Gin was airborne out of the nearby window from a bright flash and explosion. Ruby and Yukari lowered their wands and regained their composure as the group watched the wolf vanish into the sky.

"Sorry Tsukune, please continue." Ruby said in a professional tone. After a pause to take in what happened, Tsukune shook his head and resumed.

"As I was saying, the girl I want to have as my girlfriend…is Moka." He said, pausing a bit at the last part. Silence yet again as all girls looked to Moka, who looked at Tsukune with bright eyes.

"Really? ...me?" she said in disbelief. Tsukune merely started to nod before the vampire rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Oh Tsukune, you've made me so happy, I feel like I'm going to cry!" she cried out with joy.

"Actually, you might want to loosen your hug." Rason said sighing at the sight.

"Why?" she asked still excited as she nuzzled close to Tsukune with her hug.

"Because you're causing him so much pain, he already is crying." He continued. She blinked then looked at Tsukune, and sure enough, tears were leaking out, tears of immense pain. Moka, like Mizore before, had completely forgotten why Tsukune was even here in the first place due to pure joy. She let go and quickly looked at the boy with watery eyes as he strained not to scream from the hug that sent pain down his back again.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Tsukune!" Moka said scared she may have crippled the boy.

"What the hell Moka? Tsukune picks you and you nearly kill him! You can't be trusted with him!" Kurumu yelled out.

"I'm so sorry, I was too excited. Besides, you were the one who nearly killed him from suffocation a few minutes ago." Moka pleaded.

"No excuses!" Kurumu glared at her.

"You might hurt him again." Mizore added.

"You know, you really have no right to say anything right now, so bud out of this one." Ruby said to Mizore, a dirty look following. Mizore just blinked, then looked back down.

"He would be safer with me! You two would just kill him in a few hours." Yukari cried out.

"Enough." A voice called from behind. Everybody looked to see Dark glancing around at the group with a dull expression.

"He finally chooses, so what do you do? You fight as always. Simply pathetic." He said while shaking his head.

"But…" Kurumu and Yukari started.

"No buts." Ruby said calmly. She looked to Tsukune and smiled softly.

"If this is his choice, we have to respect it." she said simply.

"Thank you Ruby." He said, the boy glad somebody understood and respected his decision.

"However…" she continued, everybody looking at the witch now as she walked over to Moka.

"That doesn't mean this is over yet." She said slyly as she looked at Moka who stood there in surprise.

"What do you mean?" the vampire asked confused.

"You may be his girlfriend now, but we need to make sure Tsukune is really happy _and_ safe with you. We are, after all, his good friends." the witch said as she winked to the boy who looked at her nervously now.

"What do you mean 'you need to make sure'?" he said, the boy afraid to know the answer.

"You can date Tsukune for the time being..." Kurumu started, the succubus looking at Moka like a cat looking at a mouse.

"But if you hurt him in any way, or if he isn't _satisfied_ with you, we will be forced to act for our good friend Tsukune, and remove you from girlfriend status." she continued with an arrogant expression.

"Wait, that's not your choice to make!" Moka whined.

"You know…" Rason started and getting Moka's attention.

"They may not be the best sports when it comes to facing facts, but at least they are _somewhat_ giving you their blessing. I'd say just take it before you all end up needing extensive medical attention." the angel said with a shrug. Moka just looked surprised at everybody, then to Tsukune. After a moment she smiled confidently and nodded.

"Fine, I'll prove to you all that I am worthy of being his girlfriend." she said proudly. She looked at the boy she was so in love with confidence, the girl determined to keep him as her mate. She finally had him as her boyfriend, and would not let anything take him away from her.

_I'll prove to you Tsukune, that I do love you the most._


	6. Her Protector

After the group left the nurse's office they started for the cafeteria. They had missed the first half of the day, and weren't looking forward to all the makeup work they would have to do. Still, that thought (which would be even worse if they had missed Ms. Ririko's math class) didn't bother the pink haired vampire in the least. She was attached to the arm of her new boyfriend, Tsukune, and was smiling brighter than ever. Right behind them Yukari, Kurumu, Mizore, Kokoa, and Dark followed. Ruby excused herself after the group left the nurse's office, she had to return to her work on finding the two new transfers still around the school. And Rason had to run back to his dorm to get new shirts, he had torn the ones he was wearing when he rushed to get Tsukune to the infirmary.

"I still can't believe it, this is like a dream come true." the pink haired girl beamed while keeping her new boyfriend near. Tsukune just blushed and smiled, he couldn't believe it either. He had waited so long for this moment, and finally it was happening. He finally had Moka Akashiya as his girlfriend, the boy almost wondering if this was indeed just another dream of his.

"Yeah yeah, quit bragging. Seriously, show some class at least." Kurumu said a bit annoyed.

"Like you wouldn't do the same. You would be gloating all day and night if he chose you." Yukari chimed in.

SMACK!

The little witch walked around dazed from the blow to the head from Kurumu having struck her pretty hard. The succubus growled a bit then looked back to Tsukune with worry and a bit of sadness from his choice.

"Geez big sister, you act like having that weak human as a boyfriend is a good thing." Kokoa said under her breath.

"Kokoa, be nice to my new boyfriend. Oh my gosh, I can't believe I get to say that now." Moka said as she smiled at the thought.

"But big sister, you have to see he's not worthy of a vampire of our standards. He's not at all like Dark." Kokoa boasted while looking over at the boy who was walking in front of her. She sighed happily then looked back to her sister.

"He's who you should have picked, but your loss. Anyway, he's much better suited to being with a _true_ vampire like me." she said arrogantly.

"You realize that he can't hear a word you're saying, right?" Kurumu said, the girl noticing Dark didn't say anything or even look back at Kokoa at all during her boast.

"He knows that only a true vampire like me would be suitable for him." Kokoa said, the girl dreamily looking at him again as the world around her shifted to a pinkish hue with sparkles once more.

Mizore, who had been silent all this time, looked at Tsukune and Moka with a bit of wonder.

_He does seem happy with her. I guess I should be happy and supportive. Still…I wish it could have been me._

"Kokoa, really, you have no idea what a guy like him wants anyway." Kurumu said annoyed at the young vampire's excessive rant about Dark. Kokoa glanced to her with a growl as the succubus shook her head.

"The only girl he's paid any remote attention to is Mizore. What makes you think he wants you at all, or even realizes you're walking behind him right now?" she asked plainly. Hearing this Mizore looked over at Dark and remembered all the times he's saved her.

_Well, he has been there for me, much more than any other girl. And he certainly doesn't seem interested in Kokoa at all._

Suddenly a girl's scream echoed through the hall causing the group to stop. Even Dark started to look around, the boy noticing something was off somehow.

"Did you hear that?" Tsukune asked out loud.

"I did, but where did it come from?" Moka asked. Before anyone could make a guess a girl ran down the hall and hid behind Dark who just watched her with a blank expression. Kurumu looked at the girl and saw who it was.

"You! You're one of those witches that saved us yesterday." She said pointing at her. The girl looked at her and sure enough, it was the girl with short black hair and yellow eyes.

"Yes, please help me, I don't want to be that guy's girlfriend. I don't like him at all." She said weakly.

"What guy?" Kokoa asked looking around. Shortly after saying that another voice echoed down the hall. The group looked over to see a tall kid walking down the hall. He was about a foot taller than Tsukune and was built like a body builder, the larger student having a slick grin on his face as he approached the group.

"Get back here sweetie, don't play hard to get heh heh." The guy chuckled to himself. When he got to Tsukune and his friends he just laughed and talked to the girl hiding behind Dark.

"Come on out, you can't hide from me." he said playfully.

"Please help." the girl squeaked as she trembled behind the silent boy. Dark looked back at her for a moment, then towards the bully.

"She doesn't seem to want to be with you. Beat it." He said coldly.

"Hahahaha, oh yes she does, she just doesn't know it yet. Now get of my way." The bully said with a smirk.

"You're terrible, leave that girl alone!" Moka cried out while gripping Tsukune's arm tightly.

"She doesn't want to be with you, leave her alone." Tsukune said loudly.

"No, I don't think so. Who's gonna make me?" the bully said as he leaned down to face Dark.

"You? You gonna stop me little man?" he continued with a laugh. The witch behind him looked up at Dark, her eyes wide and mouth trembling.

"Please." She said softly. Dark glanced back to her then back to the bully as his eyes seemed to grow a bit colder.

"Now get lost, before I-" the bully started saying before letting out a choking sound. Dark had grabbed him by the throat and was holding a solid grip on his windpipe. The bully dropped to a knee and tried to get Dark to let go, but he didn't budge. The group just looked with surprise as the silent boy glared at the bully as he seemed to have a tight grip on the student's throat.

"Now you listen closely, I despise those who don't treat women right. If you want to live another day, you will leave this girl alone. Do you understand?" Dark said with malice. The witch behind him smiled up at her savior as the group smiled at Dark as well.

"Saw that coming, hehe." Kokoa giggled. She then looked to Moka with a smug grin.

"See, much better choice of a man."

"OK! OK! I will, just let me go!" the bully coughed out. Dark released him and the bully backed up a few steps, the larger student catching his breath and coughing a bit as the group looked at him with smirks. After he regained himself he growled and glared at Dark.

"Fine, it's not like I wanted a stupid little witch anyway." He muttered. He glanced around at the group then back to Dark with discontent.

"You think you're so hot because you hang out with that guy." he said as he pointed to Tsukune who just gave him a questioning look.

"Just because he has all these girls to himself, you hang out with him to look cool." the boy continued as he eyed over the group, though Dark didn't seem to care about anything the kid was saying.

"Big deal kid, you hang out with a pimp, a pipsqueak witch-" he started.

"Hey!" Yukari cried out in anger.

"-a bimbo succubus-"

"Watch it buddy!" Kurumu said extending her nails.

"-two stuck up vampires-"

"Hey, I'm not stuck up." Moka pleaded as Kokoa just looked at him with murderous rage.

"-and a weak little snow bitch."

WHAM!

Everybody stared in shock as the bully was sent straight through the nearest adjacent wall with great force. Dark lowered his fist, which a second ago connected perfectly to the poor sap's jaw and sent him flying at high speed. A look of anger on his face was seen for a moment, though it quickly vanished. Everybody just looked at Dark speechless as the silent boy seemed to show a quick burst of raw power.

"Wow, didn't see that coming." Kokoa said amazed. The witch behind him just looked at him with wide eyes then smiled a bit.

_He is strong indeed. Perfect._

After a moment Dark looked back to the group to see everybody smiling at him.

"Oh thank you Mr. Dark." The witch said with a bow. He just looked at her without a response.

"I must be going to class now, but I will see you again soon." She said politely. The girl waved at the boy timidly then started walking off.

"Wait, tell us your name first." Kurumu called out. The witch stopped and turned around, the girl looking at the group for a moment before smiling again.

"It's Apoch. Good day." She said before she turned back around and walked away.

"Well anyway, glad that bully got what was coming to him." Kurumu said looking back at the hole in the wall. A few bits of plaster dropped around the broken wall as the group looked in curiously.

"Wow, you took care of him alright. I don't think he'll be talking smack like that again soon." Tsukune said as he smiled at his friend with wonder.

"Incredible Dark, you're so kind to protect that girl." Moka said with a smile.

"Yeah, that was amazing. You clobbered him with one hit hee hee!" Yukari cheered.

"If he didn't do anything, I would have. After all that guy was just a creep." Kurumu said smugly.

Kokoa and Mizore just looked at Dark with curiosity. The vampire noticed something about that sudden outburst, something that stood out from normal fights in the school.

_He has so much power, yet he keeps it in good control. Still, that was a bit of raw anger I saw, I'm sure of it. Where did that come from?_

As she wondered about that Mizore looked at him with surprised eyes still. The boy was standing there perfectly calm as he listened to his music, however a moment ago he seemed different somehow.

_He's both strong and chivalrous. He is a good guy to have around after all. Still, what set him off like that; he's usually so calm, even in battle._

"C'mon you guys, let's get some lunch." Moka called out getting everybody's attention. She then looked to Tsukune and blushed.

"You too, boyfriend."

Tsukune just sighed happily and looked at his new girlfriend.

_I could get used to her calling me that._

With that, the group started off for the cafeteria. As they walked down the hall Kokoa and Mizore glanced to each other then to Dark, both wondering about the silent boy's sudden burst of power and anger just then.

* * *

Lunch was relatively tame compared to the last few times. Everybody ate and talked about school, and all the makeup work they dreaded. Rason arrived and joined them, having gotten new shirts and able to dress properly again. Even though Moka was Tsukune's girlfriend now, everybody seemed to get along just fine, like always. Still there were a few differences. No more of Kurumu's 'hugs of death', no more Mizore's tendency to freeze anybody who got near Tsukune, and no more of Yukari asking for a threesome with Moka and Tsukune (they nipped that in the bud right away back in the nurse's office, though the young witch held onto that fantasy with so much hope still). Tsukune was noticing that his friends were indeed still his friends even after he made his long awaited choice, the boy happy that he could still be with everybody the same while having Moka as his girlfriend.

After all their classes had finished they were walking towards the clubroom, with Moka holding onto Tsukune's arm while the others were walking behind them. Yukari was skipping playfully behind them while Mizore and Kurumu were walking in silence. They were watching Tsukune with soft expressions, both wondering if they really had lost him to Moka for good. Dark and Rason were walking next to them, the two boys remaining quiet as they headed towards their club activity.

"Ok, well since we missed yesterday's work, we have a lot of makeup work to do here too. Hope you guys are ready to pitch in." Tsukune said towards Rason.

"No problem Romeo." Rason said with a smirk. Tsukune just laughed at the joke and opened the door to the clubroom.

"Look, the pervert is still alive." Kurumu said dryly as they entered the room. Gin was at his desk going through some papers, but upon hearing that he jumped up and growled at the blue haired girl.

"Quit calling me that, and what was earlier all about? I was worried about a club mate, and you blast me off into the sky! What gives?" he yelled out.

"You came at a bad time. Sorry about that, but we were in the middle of something important." Moka said something with a soft smile.

"What was so important that two witches had to send my flying into the air and crash land through a graveyard?" he said annoyed as he crossed his arm before him.

_Not that I'm complaining about all the bones I found, but still._

"Tsukune had to make an important choice." Rason said and winked at Tsukune. Gin gave a puzzled look, and looked to Tsukune.

"What choice?" he asked.

"The choice about who to have as his girlfriend." Moka said with a large smile. She held onto the boy's arm and looked to him with amazement and loving eyes.

"He picked me!" she cheered. Gin jumped a bit at that remark then looked around the group.

"Is that true? Did he finally choose one of you?" he asked with wonder. They all nodded in agreement as Moka nodded eagerly.

"And…you're ok with this?" he asked again looking at the girls.

"I wouldn't say 'ok', but still, Tsukune made his choice, so now we are trying to be supportive." Kurumu said with a hint of jealousy. She sighed then glanced to Moka with a dull expression while Mizore just looked at the girl curiously.

"She's on what you could call probation. If we think she isn't cut out to be his girlfriend, then we will remove her of that title." Kurumu continued with a snippy tone.

"Haha, wow. Well I guess I didn't expect you all to just give up after all. Still, congrats man!" Gin cheered as he walked over and gave Tsukune a big pat on the back, causing the boy to flinch in pain from the hit.

"Watch it! He's still hurt, he was in the infirmary remember?" Kurumu yelled out with anger. Gin watched Tsukune cringe then jumped a bit.

"Sorry! Yes I remember, but before I found out _why_ he was there I was kicked out!" he yelled back. He looked to Tsukune again with a bit of remorse.

"Sorry about that, but really, congrats man." he said with a friendly smile. Tsukune took a breath then smiled at his friend.

"Thank you Gin, and don't worry, I'm alright. Really." he said with a wave of his hand.

"Yep, you picked a fine one. You two do make a cute couple." Gin said as he looked between the two with a calm grin, making Moka and Tsukune blush and glance to each other timidly.

"Yeah yeah, cute couple. That's great." Kurumu said a bit annoyed as she leaned against the table with a dull expression. She sighed then glanced to Moka.

"So can we get on with our club meeting, or do you guys want to plan the honeymoon now?" she asked flatly. Moka thought about it for a second, but then thought best to assume that was sarcasm and not say anything.

"So, that leaves another question…" Gin trailed off.

"What question?" Rason asked curiously as he looked to Tsukune then back to Gin, the angel then gasping with surprise to see the boy running his hand under Kurumu's skirt. As the girl jumped in shock Gin started speaking again.

"Who gets the lovely girls that were part of Tsukune's harem? They shouldn't have to be all alone now that Tsukune's taken right? I myself am available, so…" he said with a sly smile. Before continuing he jumped out of range of Kurumu's fist, which nearly connected to his jaw. The girl looked at him with murder in her eyes as he backed away with his hands held up defensively.

"Whoa, easy girl, I was just testing the waters, if you're not ready to move on, I can dig it." he said with a smirk and a nod.

"Testing the waters?" Rason yelled out, the boy furious that Gin just tried to feel up Kurumu right in front of him.

_I should skin him alive!_

Gin then glanced over to Mizore causing her to look at him with an uneasy frown. He casually walked over to her and looked into her eyes as she backed up a bit.

"If you're ever ready for a man to take care of you, I'll gladly step up." He said as his hand began rustling her skirt. She started to glare at him and was ready to attack, the girl focusing her monster energy. Suddenly Gin dropped to the ground in pain, the boy screaming out as everybody looked in surprise and backed up a bit. His hand was shaking a bit, then seemed to bend backwards, causing him more pain.

"Ahh! What the hell?" he screamed out. Before the wrist could snap he was thrown across the room into the wall with a loud crash. He slid down the wall and collapsed down on the ground in pain. Groaning and flinching from his wrist nearly snapping like that he got back up and looked over to Mizore, who was just as confused as he was.

"What just happened?" he asked. A black mist seem to form and within it Dark appeared next to Mizore. He glared at Gin causing the wolf to look back in surprise.

"Just what were you reaching for there?" He asked in a cold voice.

"I uh, was just going to…comfort her…in her time of need you know?" The wolf stuttered out. Dark just continued to glare at him as Mizore looked at him with wonder. Rason walked out of his eye line, then spoke up with a shrug.

"Yeah, you probably shouldn't touch Mizore anymore. Like, ever." He said smirking at Gin. The wolf just looked at him confused, then back to Dark. Mizore glanced to Rason at that comment curiously then looked back to Dark.

"See, Dark doesn't really like that." Rason laughed, then walked back over to Kurumu. He knew better than to let Dark see him say that. Kurumu just giggled as she looked at the scared wolf.

"Yeah. He does seem to be protective of her." she said shooting the snow girl a quick smirk. Mizore looked to Dark with wonder at that statement.

_He's protective of me?_

Then her eyes went wide, the girl replaying the events from earlier in the day.

"_-two stuck up vampires-"_

"_Hey, I'm not stuck up." Moka pleaded. Kokoa just looked at him with murderous rage._

"_-and a weak little snow bitch."_

_WHAM!_

She looked at Dark with wonder and understood what set him off before. The anger that surfaced briefly from her being insulted, the sudden burst of power to strike down the bully who spoke to her like that, the reason he seemed to let his cool and calm demeanor flicker then, and why he stopped Gin from feeling her up.

He was protecting her.

Kokoa just looked at Rason, then started laughing as she shook her head.

"You speak as if Dark likes the little snow girl. A strong fighter like him wouldn't be interested in such a weak girl. Especially when a proud noble vampire is available." She said as she laughed a bit at the end. Moka and Tsukune just looked at her and sighed, it seemed to be obvious to everybody but Kokoa. Mizore tugged at Dark's shirt to get his attention. He turned his head and looked at the shy girl as she removed her lollipop and spoke in a soft voice.

"Thank you for protecting me." She said softly before she put her candy back in her mouth and looked at Dark with a smile, the girl waiting for a reaction. He just stood there and looked at her, then turned back to Gin. This caused the werewolf to freak a bit.

"Hey c'mon, I wasn't going to do anything bad to her, I swear." He said with a sly smile. Dark just looked at the wolf for a moment then started to walk towards his seat. Gin got back up to walk back to his desk, but before he could Dark grabbed his wrist and stopped him as he turned to face him. What he said next made everybody step back a bit, except Mizore who blushed brightly.

"Touch her again, and I will make you suffer." He said with a growl. Gin looked at him nervously as the group glanced to the snow girl.

"What…what do you mean by that?" Gin asked with a forced smile as he trembled a bit. He then flinched in pain as Dark applied pressure to his wrist. Mizore looked at the boy with wonder as the group looked back to Gin.

"I mean, I'll make you suffer." Dark said coldly as his eyes flickered black.

"Wow…totally called it." Rason said softly glancing to Mizore. Dark let the scared boy go then walked over to his desk, the wolf rubbing his wrist then looking to Mizore. The snow girl looked to Dark then back to the wolf with a blank expression. Rason glanced to her then to Gin with a sly smile.

"Go on, I _dare_ you to hit on her now." he said as he walked around the table towards his seat. Kurumu giggled then winked at the wolf.

"What's wrong Gin, I thought you wanted to comfort her." she said with a laugh before walking to her seat as well. Yukari looked at Mizore with wonder then to Dark. After a moment she too walked over to her seat as Mizore glanced to Dark curiously. The way he stood up for her like that, she didn't know what to say at all. After a moment she simply walked over to her seat and sat down, the girl looking down at the table in thought as Gin watched Dark worriedly.

"What was that all about?" he asked. Tsukune and Moka shrugged then sat down next to each other, the couple pretty sure they could guess what that was about. After a pause Gin sat down at the table as well, the boy glancing to Dark worriedly for a moment then back around at the group. Dark at this point was just looking down at the table with an uninterested gaze while Rason was glancing to him with a smug grin.

_How long before you admit it man? Just how long?_

* * *

"_Big sister!" Kokoa yelled as she attacked Moka for the umpteenth time that day, the younger vampire rushing towards her older sister while the two were inside a larger ballroom of sorts in their home. Moka effortlessly blocked her punch, and delivered a swift kick to Kokoa's stomach, sending her flying back. She immediately got back up and charged her elder sister, the young girl determined to win at least once. Jumping into a flying kick she nearly hit her target, until Moka merely grabbed her leg and swung her around, the older sister sending her flying back yet again._

"_Really Kokoa, how many times are you going to try this each day? Just know your place." The silver haired girl said to her little sister._

"_Never!" The redhead yelled out. "I'm going to be just as strong as you, you'll see! I'm a proud vampire and won't lose!"_

_With that she charged yet again towards her sister and launched into a diving punch. Stepping aside, Moka yet again kicked her to the ground with no real effort._

"_Seriously, wouldn't you rather do something else with our time together?" Moka said slightly bored. It was the same every day, and she was starting to tire from the routine._

"_No! Strength matters to a vampire such as us, you won't trick me into giving up!" Kokoa barked back as she scrambled to her feet._

"_Strength matters, but so does common sense. You won't beat me, just stop already." Moka replied calmly with a smile._

"_Never!" Kokoa once again started after her sister. She would not be swayed, she respected Moka for her power, she idolized her. She wanted to be just as strong. She wanted her future kids to have strength. She wanted her future husband to have strength. As much as her._

_As much as her big sister._

Kokoa looked across the table to her sister, and gave a disappointing frown. She had joined the group for the club activities shortly after the group sat down, but wasn't able to fully concentrate on her section of the paper with the sight of her sister holding onto the arm of Tsukune right across the table from her.

_How can she choose somebody as weak and frail as that boy? Why? What happened to all her vampire pride?_

Across the table Moka was still glued to Tsukune, that point being emphasized as she wouldn't let go of his arm at all and clung to him as if her life depended on it. She was smiling so brightly, and seemed to be in her own little world. Tsukune was smiling too, but was also slightly fidgeting. He loved being with her, he loved the fact that she was now his official girlfriend, but there was one thing he needed to clear up.

"Um, Moka?" He said with a nervous smile.

"Yes boyfriend?" She called looking at him with a bright smile.

"Um…I can't feel my arm anymore." He said weakly. Moka just blinked, then let go quickly.

"I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention." she said a bit embarrassed. Tsukune rubbed his arm as the feeling was starting to return to it as blood was once again free to flow. He just chuckled and smiled to Moka.

"Thanks. I wouldn't mind losing an arm for you, just not so soon ok?" he said with a small a laugh. She smiled and giggled back.

"Oh Tsukune." she said dreamily.

"Aw, that's so cute and all, but in case you've forgotten, we are trying to WORK HERE!" and irritated succubus roared out. Moka and Tsukune gave weak smiles and laughed, both embarrassed a bit by the situation. Kurumu just sighed and looked at Tsukune with saddened eyes as she sat back in her chair.

_It's not fair, that should be me with Tsukune, not her._

"That's right guys, we are behind on our deadline and need to cover ground quickly." Gin said in a serious voice. "You two lovebirds can do whatever on your own time, but right now we need everybody to pull together. This is going to be a big issue."

He blinked then turned to Dark with an annoyed expression.

"And would you please pay attention to me!" he called out. Dark was still looking through a magazine with his music playing, the boy paying the group no mind.

"What's his deal anyway?" Gin said a bit annoyed.

"He's researching how to write something for a story probably." Rason commented, the angel also looking through a magazine curiously.

"Researching?" Gin asked puzzled.

"We have never written for a paper before, not quite sure how to." Rason answered with a shrug. Tsukune just chuckled and smiled at his friends.

"It's not so hard. Just write about whatever the issue is about. I'm sure you'll do great." he said simply.

"But we need more content. We don't know much about the dance yet." Yukari said with a sigh.

"Well, we should head out and do some interviews then. Get the word from the street and those who are getting the dance ready." Gin reasoned.

"That sounds good, we should all head out and ask the students and faculty what to put in the paper." Moka agreed.

"Well than that settles it." Gin said with a big smile. He stood up then pointed to Tsukune. "Yukari and Tsukune, you two head out and find out if this dance has any theme or special events happening. Mizore, Kurumu, Moka, and myself will go to the music department and see what's playing, and the rest of you can stay here and work on the layout of the article. Any questions?"

Everybody just looked at him with blank stares as Dark continued to read the magazine with no expression, the boy merely turning the page which was the only sound that was heard in the room.

"Um, Gin…" Tsukune said with a weak smile.

"Why would we want to be with you?" Kurumu blurted out. Mizore just gave Gin a cold look and shook her head.

"I want to partner with Tsukune, we would do a good job together." Moka said with a sad look.

"I don't mind the arrangement." Yukari said with a smile.

WHACK!

The little witch rubbed her head from the strike while Kurumu stood over her.

"You're not helping." She said in an angry tone. Rason just looked at the fight breaking out and sighed.

_I guess some things will never change._

He then looked over to Dark who was still engrossed in his music and reading the magazine. Kokoa was sitting next to him working on her layout for an article, the girl having a very annoyed look on her face.

"You alright?" Rason asked her gently, not wanting to provoke the girl who could snap at any given second.

"I'm fine." She hissed as she continued her work. Rason decided to let it be at that, even though she was obviously not fine.

"Ok, since everybody seems to think my plan isn't good, what would you suggest?" Gin asked the group.

"Well I…" Tsukune started, he looked at his friends, the boy pausing for a moment before continuing.

"I want to partner up with Moka. I agree we could do a good job with this paper."

Moka smiled at her boyfriend and nodded eagerly. Kurumu however just sighed and looked down.

"I figured you would say that. Fine, but try to keep focused on the paper Moka." She commented before looking at Moka with an accusing look.

"That leaves getting the paper ready and finding out what music is playing." she said sitting back in her chair and looking up with a bored expression, the girl not really in the mood for any paper activity while Moka was keeping Tsukune all to herself.

"I think Dark should take care of the music department." Rason suggested out loud. The group looked to him then to Dark as he had yet to even glance at anybody.

"I mean the kid listens to it day in and out. His opinion would be the best." the angel said with a shrug. Everybody looked at each other and nodded. If anybody knew anything about music, it would be him. Rason nudged him to get his attention, the silent boy then merely glancing to the side to see what touched him.

"You're going to see what music is playing for the dance. Think you can handle that?" Rason asked simply. Dark's eyes seem to light up briefly upon 'hearing' that, and he nodded a few times. Rason laughed a bit as Dark resumed looking through the magazine then turned to look at the group.

"I think he likes the idea." he said playfully.

"That was certainly the first time he seemed eager to do anything around here." Yukari added.

"Indeed, but he shouldn't go alone. Best to partner up after all. Now let's see…" Rason said as he trailed off while looking around the group. His gaze stopped on Mizore, the snow girl looking at him curiously.

"Oh I know, how about-"

"I'll go with him." Kokoa spoke up while smiling at everybody. Rason blinked then looked over to see Kokoa nodding eagerly to the idea.

"I have a good ear too, so we could definitely write a good report." She looked to Dark and tugged his sleeve, the girl earning a glance from the boy.

"I'm going to go with you, ok? Just to help out." She said with a timid smile. Dark just looked at her for a moment and nodded, then resumed reading his magazine with no further expression of interest.

"There, it's settled." Kokoa said and looked at Rason.

"Anything wrong with that?" she said with a stern expression. Rason glanced to Dark then back to Kokoa, and after a moment to choose his words carefully he just shrugged.

"No, I guess not." he said simply. He sat back in his chair and glanced to Mizore.

_Well, I tried._

"Ok, fine, well let's get to work then. We are running out of time." Gin said, and with that the group's that were going out got up and started to leave. Of course they left at different speeds.

"C'mon boyfriend!" Moka giggled as she dragged Tsukune out of the room quickly, the boy's shoes skidding along the floor as the girl pulled him with great force.

"Moka, slow dooown!" He said as he was pulled out of the room and down the hall. Kurumu ran over to the door and watched Moka pull the boy down the hall at high speed.

"Moka! You better not hurt him or else you're done being his girlfriend!" she called out after the couple. She then watched Dark and Kokoa walk out of the room and towards the music department, the boy having a blank expression on his face while Kokoa was glancing to him with a soft smile.

"Great, well, what should I do now?" Kurumu said as she walked back into the clubroom with a dull expression.

"How about helping us?" Mizore said simply as she looked up from her work. Kurumu sighed and took her seat next to the snow maiden, the girl looking down at the table with a bored expression. After a moment's pause she whispered to Mizore.

"I think we should keep an eye on them…for Tsukune's sake." she said quietly.

"You don't trust Moka?" Mizore asked curiously.

"I just want to make sure she treats him right. That's all." The succubus quickly defended with. Mizore looked up and thought for a second, then resumed her work shaking her head.

"I won't interfere again with his choice." She replied simply. She had just been forgiven for her reckless actions before, and was in no rush to undo that.

"Fine, but I'm not so trusting of that blood sucker, and I'm going to make sure he's ok." Kurumu said quietly. She looked around then quickly walked over to Rason.

"Hey, how about we take a look around the school? Get an ear out for what the kids think about the dance?" she said with a smile. Rason looked at her and stuttered for a bit then shook his head and spoke with an eager tone.

"Um…yeah, sure. Why not?" he said happily.

_Sweet! Time to spend with the newspaper queen!_

He then blinked then looked over to Gin, the wolf sitting at his desk and going through some papers.

"But what about the president. Shouldn't we ask for permission first?" Rason asked curiously. Kurumu glanced to the wolf then sighed a bit.

"Yeah, I guess. C'mon." she said flatly. They walked over to Gin's desk and waited for him to look up. After a moment the wolf glanced to see who was standing nearby.

"What's up guys?" he asked simply before returning to his work.

"We were thinking we could take a look around the school and get interviews from students going to the dance." Rason said with a big smile.

_And spend some alone time together hopefully_

"Right. Sure you do, and would that involve tailing Tsukune and Moka?" Gin said raising an eyebrow. He knew Kurumu was up to something, it was practically written all over her face.

"What? No, not at all. This is for the paper, duty calls." Kurumu said with a nervous look.

"I don't think so." Gin stated then returned to his work. Kurumu leaned in and spoke in a dark tone.

"Listen wolf, we are doing this for the paper, it's our job. So let us head out or else." she hissed out.

"Or else what?" he asked looking her in the eye, the boy not flinching in the slightest.

"Or else I'll tell Dark you felt up Mizore while he was out." She said with a sly grin. Gin's eyes widened as he jumped in surprise while Mizore merely glanced over to them.

"Hey, I never did such a thing!" he cried out.

"I wonder if he'll believe you." Kurumu said putting a finger to her chin and looking up thoughtfully.

"He'll probably snap your neck without a second word." Rason said casually looking up while shrugging. Mizore looked at them curiously then to the doorway.

"But that's not fair!" Gin yelled out.

"So we will be taking off for now. See you later, ok?" Kurumu said as she smiled and winked at Gin. Frustrated and growling, the boy sat back down and resumed his work. He knew he was defeated with that sort of blackmailing.

"We're heading out, see you guys later!" Kurumu called out with a wave, then the two walked out together.

"Where are those two going?" Yukari asked curiously.

"They claim to work for the paper, but I doubt it." Gin said flatly. Mizore looked to the door, then back down.

_I don't trust her either Kurumu, but it's his choice. We have to learn to respect it._

She clenched her fists tightly as she thought about how Tsukune was out and about with Moka, the two now an official couple. Mizore was trying to be supportive, the girl still feeling some guilt after having nearly killed the boy with her jealousy before.

_Tsukune, I just want you to be happy. I wish it could have been me. But…as long as you're happy._

Yukari saw Mizore was a bit upset and then looked down with concern. The young witch sighed and then slowly resumed her work.

_Tsukune…Moka…please be happy._

After a moment of thought, she got a smile on her face and giggled a bit.

_Maybe if they are really happy together, I might still have a chance._

She giggled some more then focused on her assignment for the paper, all while thoughts were going through her head about her two idols and what they could be doing together that would probably make Tsukune faint if he heard about it.

* * *

Ruby was walking the halls, once again in search of the new transfer students. The last two she hadn't seen yet have proven to be very hard to find between classes. They seemed to just vanish from sight whenever she was getting near. And she still hadn't been able to get any useful info from the twin witch sisters either, the two girls also appearing very elusive and secretive around the school. After she walked around for a bit she sighed softly.

"Ok, really…" She mumbled. The witch looked around then for a moment yelled out with frustration.

"How DOES Mizore do this every day? This is crazy!"

After she let most of her frustrations out she continued walking around, the witch deep in thought about Tsukune's recent decision of who to have as his girlfriend.

_So he finally picked Moka. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, we all suspected as much. Still, I wonder if Moka is the best match for him. I could be a much more enjoyable mate for him, I'm sure of it._

She started going into her perverted fantasies and walked aimlessly for a while, the witch not paying attention to where she was going as her mind had certainly gone off the rails with thoughts of the boy 'toying' with her. Suddenly she stopped and darted behind the corner as something caught her eye. Peeking around the corner she spotted up ahead a girl she recognized from before.

_Long blonde hair, black eyes, Kurumu's height. That's Astreal, one of the witches we saw before. What is she doing?_

This was the first time she managed to sneak up on one of them without being noticed. Astreal seemed to be focused on something in front of her down a nearby hallway, the girl just standing there smiling calmly at something. After a moment she giggled and walked forward. Curious, Ruby took a few more steps and glanced down the hallway she went down.

_What is she planning?_

Around the corner she peeked and saw the strange witch walking towards two familiar students.

"Kurumu? Rason?" Ruby said in a whisper. The two were walking down the hall and didn't seem to notice the blonde haired witch following behind them.

_Why is she looking at them like that?_

Astreal walked quietly behind the couple smiling, the girl's eyes locked onto the angel constantly.

_This one looks strong._


	7. Something About Him

The Yokai Academy school dance was being held in the auditorium on campus. All the students and faculty were busy eyeing the area, preparing on where to setup for the big event, and getting all the equipment brought in. This was not just another flimsy dance held every now and then however, the school board decided to give the students a bigger celebration, though as to why, nobody bothered to ask. At the entrance of the auditorium two students stood looking around in awe at the sight where they would be dancing together later in the week.

"Wow Tsukune, everybody is so busy here. I can't wait for the dance!" Moka said in amazement.

"I know, everybody is really pitching in and helping out. For this big of an event, it's going to be so awesome." Tsukune said equally amazed.

"So…since I'm your girlfriend…does that mean you'll be taking me?" The vampire asked nervously while looking down. She all but assumed it was true, but wanted to hear him say it.

"Of course, I've wanted to take you to this since they announced it." He said eagerly. And that was true, the only reason he hadn't asked right away…well that was obvious. Moka's eyes lit up and she clung to Tsukune's arm, more gently this time as not to break it off or keep blood from flowing, yet tightly enough that she sighed happily in content that she had her boyfriend with her.

"Oh I can't wait." she said happily. The rosary glowed slightly and Moka looked down, then a worried look came over her face. She glanced to the boy then back to the rosary seal as she seemed to be having a conversation with her other self. Tsukune noticed her sudden change in behavior, but before he could ask what was up she smiled and looked to him again as usual.

"C'mon, let's go ask around and see what we should expect." she said eagerly. Tsukune looked at his girl curiously then nodded in agreement.

"Of course." He said with a smile. The two walked into the auditorium and walked around, both happy to be together and now officially a couple. Unknown to them two other students were closely behind them, with one keeping a sharp eye on the couple while the other had a dull expression on his face.

"So, when you said you weren't going to tail Moka and Tsukune, you did mean you were going to tail Moka and Tsukune." Rason said under his breath. He glanced to Kurumu then back to the couple that the girl was following closely with a keen eye.

"And when you said you wanted to ask people about the dance, you meant you were going to tail Moka and Tsukune. Correct?" he said flatly.

"Be quiet, they might hear us. And yes, I just wanted to make sure she didn't try anything funny with Tsuskune. I don't trust her." Kurumu whispered.

"Number one, it seems like you're the one with trust issues. Number two, why are we whispering? There's a lot of commotion in here, and we're a good distance away from them. They're not going to hear us." He said flatly raising an eyebrow. He looked around and sighed quietly.

_And I was hoping for some quality time with her. Is that too much to ask?_

"I trust Tsukune with my life, just not that blood sucker. Now let's go." She said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. She felt that tingle again as she held his hand, but brushed it off to adrenaline from her spying mission. Weaving around through the crowd they came to a stop behind a few large speaker sets and tables. The girl peeked around then quickly ducked back down when Tsukune glanced over to where they were.

"Geez, this is hard stalking him like this. How does Mizore do it?" Kurumu said with annoyance.

Back at the club house:

"Achoo!" Mizore sneezed, the girl blinking then twitching her nose a bit before looking back down to her work.

"You ok?" Yukari asked curiously.

"I'm fine." Mizore said simply.

"You've been sneezing a lot lately. Are you coming down with a cold?" the young witch asked tilting her head. Mizore just looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You're kidding right?" she asked flatly.

Back at the auditorium:

Tsukune and Moka had been asking around to get any info they could about what to expect for the big event coming up. What they learned is that this was going to be a themed dance, a costume party to be exact. It seemed strange that monsters would dress up as…well, monsters, or anything else, but this was a theme that humans had at dances, so it would be good to try it out. The rules were you could not use your monster form as a costume. You had to make it yourself just like the humans did. The music selection was being decided at the music club, so Dark and Kokoa would have more info about that. And the general buzz around the area was students, and even the faculty, were excited for this event.

"Well that should definitely be enough to write a good paper with, at least for our part." Tsukune said as he guided Moka around the area.

"Yes, and I can't wait to see how they fix this place up for the dance." She said excitedly. She was more excited for going to a dance with Tsukune than anything of course, the girl counting the seconds until the big day arrived.

"Well, should we head back?" Tsukune asked his new girlfriend with a curious smile.

"No, not yet. I love being able to spend quality time with you, let's stay and watch a bit longer." She said with a smile the boy couldn't refuse.

"Oh Moka…" he said gazing into her eyes as the background seemed to shift to a pinkish hue with sparkles around them.

"Oh Tsukune…" she replied gazing into his eyes.

"Oh Moka…"

"Oh Tsukune…"

"Oh Moka…"

"Oh Tsukune…"

"Oh brother, not again." Kurumu sighed as she watched the two get stuck in another loop from nearby.

"What are they doing?" Rason asked curiously as he watched Tsukune and Moka go back and forth saying each other's names while passing students merely glanced to them with raised eyebrows.

"What they always do, c'mon, let's look around." Kurumu said as she led a confused Rason away. She knew that with nobody from his harem to interrupt them they would probably be like that for a long while. As the two started walking around Kurumu was glancing around with a saddened expression while Rason was looking at her worriedly.

"So are you ever going to let that boy go?" The angel asked gently. She merely glanced to him then looked ahead again.

"Or are you going to chase after him like this forever." Rason asked simply. Kurumu sighed and kept walking.

"I guess if he and Moka stay together, I will have to let him go. It's just…" she trailed off looking at the ground. She felt her heart ache a bit at the thought and she tried to control her emotions.

"Do you still love him?" Rason asked, the boy afraid to know the answer.

"He's my Destined One…he's supposed to be anyway…" She said with a sad tone in her voice.

"Destined One?" Rason asked looking at her curiously. He had never heard of that term before.

"My mate of fate. The one I'm supposed to be with forever." She said while still looking down.

"How do you know he is your 'Destined One'?" Rason asked gently. He was worried that if she was bound to Tsukune no matter what, what chance did he have with her.

"I just know it. He saved me from death, even though I tried to charm him. Even though I tried to kill him. He saved me. He's so kind and generous." She said softly as she smiled a bit, the girl then stopping and struggling to hold back her tears.

"That can't be the only reason he would be your 'Destined One'." Rason said shaking his head. Kurumu looked at him with a curious expression as she wiped a tear away quickly.

"What do you mean?" she said holding back her tears.

"I've saved you, heck twice in one day. Saving you can't be the only requirement for your 'Destined One'. And as for being nice to you, and kind to you-" He said before he waved to her with a smirk.

"Hello, been doing that since we met. No, for your 'Destined One', something should be unique about him. Something that affects you like no other guy does." he said looking ahead with a thoughtful expression. She looked at him curiously, the girl taking in those words. She opened her mouth to speak when a voice came from behind.

"Hello again."

They turned around to see a student looking at them smiling. Kurumu looked at the girl standing before them and then recognized her.

"You again." she said seeing the blonde haired witch standing there.

"Hello again Ms. Kurumu, allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Astreal Ezrana." The young witch spoke, then turned to the boy standing with the blue haired girl.

"And you must be Mr. Rason. So very nice to meet you." she said with a polite bow, the girl then looking back up to the boy with a calm smile.

Tsukune and Moka were walking around, both of them eventually having realized that they had stood there for a good while saying each other's name without making any progress. Moka was enjoying this time with her boyfriend, she didn't want it to end. She cherished every second of being with him, she always loved being near him after all. But now that it was official, it seemed even better somehow.

"This is great, just the two of us." Tsukune said as he looked into Moka's eyes, making her blush. He gazed at the vampire that he finally had as his girlfriend, the girl that meant everything to him.

"Just me, you-" He started before glanced to Moka's left.

"And Ruby?" he yelled out. Sure enough Ruby was standing next Moka just looking at the couple. Before the vampire and human had a chance to yell out in surprise however Ruby held her finger to her mouth and glanced around quickly.

"Shhh! Not so loud, I'm sorry to interrupt…whatever it is I'm interrupting, but I'm a bit worried." She said in a hushed voice.

"What's wrong?" Moka asked, the vampire still a bit surprised by her friend's sudden appearance.

_I thought only Mizore was that good at surprising others._

Back at the club house:

"Achoo!" Mizore sneezed yet again, the girl rubbing her nose a bit before looking back down to her paperwork.

"Yeah, I'm getting you some chicken noodle soup. And no but's." Yukari said calmly. Mizore just looked at the little witch with a blank expression.

"For the last time, I don't get colds." she said simply.

Back at the auditorium:

"Look over there." Ruby said and pointed past Tsukune and Moka. They looked and saw what she was talking about, both recognizing two of their friends nearby talking to another student.

"Is Kurumu really spying on us again?" Tsukune said half disappointed in his friend, the boy smiling weakly and shaking his head.

"Um, not really sure, I was referring to the witch with them, see? The girl with blonde hair and black eyes, look familiar?" Ruby said as she shifted her finger slightly. The two looked at the girl curiously at her for a moment.

"Yeah, that's one of those witches that helped us in the cafeteria isn't she? I don't think we ever did learn their names. But what's wrong with her being here. We should go talk to her." Moka said with a smile.

_And to ask Kurumu a few questions…_

"I'm getting a bad vibe from them. That one's name is Astreal, I followed her here as she seems to be stalking Kurumu and Rason, and I can't figure out why." Ruby said a bit worried.

"It's not like she's causing any harm." Tsukune said kindly. He looked over to the three in question and gestured towards them.

"I mean she saved us from death before, and now look. She's just standing over there talking to our friends…and hugging Rason?" he said with the last part having a large amount of shock to it. The two girls looked over quickly and sure enough, Astreal was hugging Rason with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Um, what are you doing?" Rason asked, the boy surprised by the sudden action of the witch. Kurumu was just looking with wide eyes as Astreal looked up to Rason with a gentle smile.

"I'm expressing my gratitude to you Mr. Rason. I would love to become your girlfriend if you'll allow me." She said in her polite tone.

"What? Girlfriend?" Rason said with surprise and confusion. Kurumu just looked at her with a surprised expression as the girl continued to hold Rason close.

_What does she think she's doing to him?_

"Please, you are so strong and brave. I would feel so safe with a boyfriend like you. Please, may I?" She asked as she looked into his eyes. Rason just stuttered out any words he could, which weren't many.

"Um, well…you see…we just met…and well…I'm not so sure…" He said looked to Kurumu to say or do something, the angel shaking his head with confusion. The blue haired girl blinked then growled loudly.

"Hey, get off him!" She yelled as she pulled the witch off the stunned boy. Astreal backed up a bit with a curious expression while Kurumu walked in front of Rason with an accusing glare at the witch.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, the girl a bit angrier than she thought she was for some reason.

"I was only expressing my thanks, and my wishes to be his girlfriend. Why does that bother you?" Astreal asked with a curious smile. Kurumu started to say something, then paused and looked down in thought.

_Wait, why does that bother me? Why should I care? Maybe because this girl is too forward or something, I just know this isn't right._

"You can't just walk up to a guy and say you're his without his consent." Kurumu said with a bit of arrogance. She shook her head and crossed her arms in front of her.

"He said no, so that's final." she said sternly. Astreal looked to Rason then back to the blue haired girl.

"He didn't say yes or no, Ms. Kurumu." the witch said while still smiling. Kurumu glanced to the boy who was just watching the events play out, then looked at Astreal again with narrowed eyes.

"That's because he was too surprised by you being so forward. Honestly, just hugging him like that when you just met him, you have some nerve." she snapped. Rason just looked at her, than back to Astreal, then to Kurumu. Before he could speak Kurumu looked at him sternly and started again.

"What are you waiting for? Just say no to her so she will go away." She said with a bit more energy. Rason just started chuckling as he looked at the girl with a bit of amusement.

"Well well, this looks kinda familiar doesn't it?" he said smiling at Kurumu. She just gave him a confused look as he smiled at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked with puzzlement, the girl not noticing three people approaching from behind her.

"The way you two are acting, it's like how you were with Tsukune." He said. Kurumu jumped a bit and looked at him with surprise from that comment.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm only looking out for you, you don't want her as a girlfriend." She snapped back.

"Well, while I must decline her offer-" He said before he looked back to Astreal and smiled. "-sorry-" then looked back to Kurumu. "-the way both of you were trying to make the decision for me without my consent, that's how you and the other girls were with Tsukune." he said with a smirk. Kurumu just looked at him stunned as she tried to think of what to say.

_That can't be true. I'm only looking out for my Destined One. I'm trying to save him…from them…my friends…_

"I…but she…" she stammered, the girl looking to Astreal then back to Rason. After a pause she slowly looked down.

"No, I'm not like that with Tsukune, we belong together…he's my Destined One…he has to be…" she said as she started to break down. She felt a weight on her heart as the angel's words seemed to reach her, the girl trying to find reason for how she was acting and what she was doing. Rason looked behind her quickly then back at the girl who was staring at the ground.

"Like I said to you before, he's not your 'Destined One'. If anything, he's Moka's 'Destined One'. You merely fell in love with the idea of him Kurumu." He said to her softly. Kurumu began to shake a bit as she shook her head.

"No, he has to be. He has to be my mate of fate. He saved me, he's always been there for me. He cares for me." She said shakily as she looked up to face Rason with tears starting to come out.

"If he's not my Destined One…then who is?" she said as she started to cry.

"I'm sure you'll find out someday." A boy's voice came from behind. Kurumu spun around to see Tsukune, Moka, and Ruby looking at her with sympathetic eyes, all three of them having watched the drama play out from behind her.

"But one thing I am, and always will be for you, is a friend." Tsukune finished with a gentle smile.

"Tsukune…" Kurumu said under a whisper.

"I see, ok Mr. Rason, I will be going on my way now. If you change your mind in the future, please let me know." Astreal said with a smile and a bow. She then turned to wave to the group, and then looked at Ruby.

"And Ms. Ruby, it is rude to stalk people. Please do not do that again." She smiled and walked away while Ruby took a step back from surprise. She watched the blonde haired witch walk away then looked down in frustration.

_She knew I was following her. Damn, I'm just not good enough at this. I need to take lessons from Mizore._

Back at the club house:

"Achoo!" Mizore sneezed again, this time the girl showing signs of annoyance as she growled a bit.

"Seriously Mizore." Yukari said looking at her with an eyebrow raised. She stood up and walked towards the doorway.

"10 minutes, I'll get you a nice bowl of-"

"I told you before." Mizore said to the witch frozen in a block of ice, the young girl's expression of surprise as she was stopped midsentence from the snow girl's power. "I don't get colds."

Back at the auditorium:

The group looked at Kurumu. She was standing in disbelief at her realization, the girl finally seeing the truth. The truth that Tsukune and Moka were together, and that that's what Tsukune wanted all along.

"Tsukune…I…I thought me and you were…" she started before she looked down and started to cry. Tsukune walked forward and held her, the crying girl returning the hug and breaking down in his arms.

"Tsukune!" she cried out and sobbed in his shoulder. Moka and Ruby watched the girl cry with sympathetic eyes while Rason looked at the blue haired girl with a gentle expression.

"We're friends. I told you that from day one, and I'll always say that. I would never want to lose you as a friend Kurumu, please know that." He said as he let the girl cry. After she got most of her tears out she stepped back and looked at Tsukune. She smiled, though still seemed sad as she came to grips with the truth that she was so blind to before.

"I always thought you were the one for me. I just…I don't know how I can think otherwise. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so heartless with your feelings." she as she tried to calm herself down, the girl choking back her sobs still.

"Kurumu, it's ok." The young boy said gently. He smiled at his friend as she slowly smiled again, the girl wiping her tears away.

"I knew you would understand one day how I really felt. I hope we still can continue to be friends forever though." he said with a smile. Kurumu nodded then looked down a bit.

"Of course." She said softly. She then looked over to Moka.

"Ok Moka, I guess…I guess he's yours as far as I'm concerned. Just please don't hurt him." She said half crying still.

"I promise, I'll be a good girlfriend for him." Moka said gently reassuring her friend.

"Well I'm still not convinced of that." Ruby said out loud as she looked away with a dull expression. She sighed then looked back to Moka with a soft smile.

"But…so far you are doing an ok job."

Moka just let out a nervous laugh then looked to Tsukune. He smiled at her making her feel so warm inside, the girl still relishing the fact that he was actually hers now.

_So Kurumu and Mizore have given me their blessing. I can't fail now, I just have to prove to Tsukune that I am worthy of being his._

"Well that's all good then." Rason said getting everybody's attention. "So how about we head back to the clubroom and put this dance info to good use."

The group nodded as Kurumu nodded slowly in agreement. Rason then turned to Kurumu and smiled gently at her.

"And as for you my dear..." he said with a playful tone. Kurumu just looked at him with a bit of wonder.

"Yes?" she asked softly.

"It would be a crime for you to never smile again. Please don't hide it ok?" he said with a wink, causing her to feel something again.

_That tingle again. Why, what does that…._

Her eyes widened as she remembered what he said a little while ago.

"_No, for your 'Destined One', something should be unique about him. Something that affects you like no other guy does"_

_No way…it couldn't be…_

Before anything more could be said however the whole auditorium shook with a rumble, and a small explosion was heard from the academy. The group staggered a bit as other students around the area were looking around with surprise at the commotion.

"What the heck was that?" Kurumu yelled out.

"Something happened at the school, c'mon!" Tsukune yelled out. With that the group ran towards the commotion with haste. They ran into the academy and raced to the source of yet another loud boom, the group staggering and gripping the walls as they braced themselves. Students were running through the hallways as more screams were heard echoing down the corridors. Up ahead one of the rooms had dust and debris coming out of it and students that were running out scared.

"What is going on here?" Rason called out.

"That's what we're going to find out." Ruby said as they looked ahead. Another loud explosion came from the room where the disturbance was coming from.

The room that had the title of 'Music Club'.

* * *

Mizore just finished putting the last touches on her article for the paper. She had managed to work nonstop on it and finish it in record time. No surprise there since without a boy to stalk during the clubroom activities she had plenty of time to be productive. Once finished she just looked at the article and started thinking to herself.

_I know I have to be supportive of his choice. I would expect the same from the others if he chose me. I suppose I would also expect Kurumu to spy on us if he chose me as well. Still, I just wish it didn't have to turn out like this. But if this is how it must be, at least I can remain his close friend. I don't know what I would do if I lost him completely._

"Yukari, I've finished this article, what's next?" she asked in her usual voice to her club mate.

"Hmm, I think we've done all we can do till the others get back. I wonder where they are, they should have been back already." Yukari said with a worried tone.

"I bet they got into a fight when Kurumu was spying on Moka." Gin said without looking up from his work. "They'll be back when they are done arguing like always."

"Kurumu was spying on Moka?" Yukari asked. "How do you know that?"

He just looked up with a funny look and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're kidding right? What else would Kurumu be doing now?" he said shaking his head. Before Yukari could ask another question the room shook violently and an explosion roared out from the halls.

"What the? What the hell was that?" Gin yelled out, trying not to lose his balance in his chair.

"I'm not sure, something happened in the school!" Yukari said a bit scared. Mizore just steadied herself, then walked to the door. Leaning out, she saw kids running down the hall in a panic. She looked around the hallway then glanced back to her friends.

"Stay here, I'm going to go check it out." She called back, then ran out quickly.

"Mizore wait!" Yukari said to her friend, but not being heard. Mizore ran down the halls and closed in on the source of the blast. She saw a room with dust and debris coming out, and students were racing out. Another explosion echoed out from inside as the building shook a bit. The snow girls steadied herself against the wall and looked to see more dust shooting out from the doorway.

"What the…" she said in confusion. She looked up at the sign above the room.

"Music Club." She read aloud. After a moment to think about it she jumped a bit.

"Music Club. Kokoa went there with…Dark…" she said with wonder. She ran towards the doorway as more students were running past her. As she got to the door another blast shot out from the room, the shockwave knocking her back onto the floor. Coughing a bit she slowly got up and steadied herself against the wall.

"What the hell is going on in there?" she said with surprise.

"That's what we've been asking as well." a boy's voice called from behind. She looked around to see Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Ruby, and Rason standing there. Rason looked to the sign over the doorway and shook his head with a sigh.

"As if we didn't already know."

The group walked in and looked around. The place was a mess with broken desks and chairs everywhere, and the remains of music instruments lying around. Students were still running out of the room in a panic as the dust billowed around inside. In the center of the room two students stood facing each other. One was girl with bright red hair and knee-high stockings and the other was a girl with short black hair and golden eyes.

"That's the other twin witch!" Ruby called out and pointed at the girl with short black hair.

"And I have an idea of who the fighter facing her is." Tsukune said with a half-smile.

Sure enough it was Kokoa, the young vampire growling and looking at Apoch with fury and rage. Apoch seemed to be frightened of the vampire, yet stood her ground as she trembled a bit.

"Ok…what did we miss?" Rason asked puzzled.

"Moka's sister is crazy." A voice called from behind. They looked behind them to see Dark leaning against the wall, arms crossed in front of him, and his earbuds removed. He was just watching the two girls facing off in the center with little care.

"You're ok. Where's your music, I thought you always carried it with you?" Rason asked. Dark showed his hands to reveal he was holding the player and the earbuds.

"I couldn't tell what they were saying in all the dust and smoke." He said simply with a shrug.

"What's going on, why are they fighting?" Ruby asked, the witch curious if the new transfer was indeed a threat. Dark just shrugged and looked back to the two in question.

"No idea." he said simply.

Everybody looked to the center of the room as Kokoa was circling the witch, her eyes glaring at her with anger. Apoch just watched her walk around, the shy girl seeming afraid yet not moving or flinching.

"How dare you…how dare you speak to Dark in such a way." the vampire hissed. Rason just blinked then looked back to Dark.

"What did the witch say to you?" he asked his silent friend.

"Wasn't listening to either of them." Dark said flatly. That sounded perfectly believable seeing as how always seemed to pay the world around him little attention.

"I was merely trying to be nice to Mr. Dark." Apoch said with a worried look. "I don't see why you have to be so mean."

"You walk up to him, and have the nerve to ask to be his GIRLFRIEND? I'll make you pay for your mistake you foolish girl." Kokoa hissed then charged the witch, the vampire jumping into a kick aimed for the girl's head. Apoch raised her hands and light came from her palms, the magical energy then creating a wall of light before her. Kokoa hit the shield and bounced right off. Apoch then waved her hands making the shield turn bright and shatter into pieces, the fragments flying at Kokoa and missing her by only a little bit. The multiple bright shards flew past the group and struck the wall behind them, each blast exploding and kicking around more dust.

"Mr. Dark deserves somebody who will take care of him, why do you hate me for offering?" Apoch said softly.

"You don't deserve to be in the same room as him!" Kokoa yelled back trying to get close to the witch. The vampire struck again and again at the witch, with each attack striking a barrier that would not dent or crack from the girl's strength. Apoch narrowed her eyes a bit and then waved her hands, the girl moving her barrier and pushing Kokoa back into a pile of broken desks.

"Wait." Rason said as he looked back to Dark. After a pause he merely pointed to the witch.

"She wanted to be your girlfriend?" he asked plainly. Dark merely nodded, then Rason looked to Ruby.

"These witches really want a boyfriend badly don't they?" he asked with a bit of surprise. The group just nodded then looked back over to the fight in front of them.

"You can't have him, you're too weak!" Kokoa roared as she swung at Apoch with a kick, the vampire missing her by a hair. Apoch raised her hand towards Kokoa and stream of light seemed to flow from her shoulder to her palm, the magic gathering and forming a bright light that shot out and blasted the vampire back a few feet away. Kokoa skidded back as she used her arms to block the attack, her skin now burnt a bit from the strike.

"You're far too rough, Mr. Dark needs somebody who will take good care of him." Apoch said softly with a slight smile.

"Wow, you two sure are attracting some odd girls." Tsukune said to Rason and Dark. They just looked at him with blank expressions then back to the fight.

"Kokoa stop this please!" Moka yelled out. "You two need to stop, you're going to destroy all the of the music club."

"Actually." Kurumu started as she looked around to see nothing still intact in the room. "I think they already have."

"Quiet big sister! This doesn't concern you!" Kokoa said without looking at her. Her eyes were locked onto Apoch and would not be distracted.

"Please go away." Apoch said as she used both hands to send a bright blast to Kokoa. All the vampire had time to do was raise her arms to block the blast. As soon as it hit the whole room was shaken and an immense wave of energy blasted through it, knocking everybody back as a large dust cloud was kicked up. When the dust cleared, Kokoa stood there for a moment, then dropped to her knees. Taking a direct hit like that took a lot of strength out of her as she just now glared at the witch while breathing heavily. Her arms were bloodied, but still able to move as she struggled to get back up.

"Ow!" Kurumu said getting up. She rubbed her head and looked around with a bit of annoyance. "This is getting out of hand."

Suddenly a bright flash engulfed the room. A huge wave of vampiric energy flowed through and washed over everything as the lights began to flicker and crackle. From the dust and smoke a figure slowly stood up. She had long silver hair, blood red eyes, and fangs that were seen with her arrogant smirk. She looked down to her feet with a quick glance to see Tsukune regaining himself, and noticed in one hand he held the rosary seal that was once over her chest. He must have grabbed it when sent back into Moka from the blast.

"Moka…" he called up to her smiling.

**"Tsukune, really, we have to stop meeting like this."** The vampire said with a smirk. The boy just chuckled in response. Rason helped Kurumu up from the ground as the girl shook her head to get the bits of debris off her hair.

"You ok my dear?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said as she looked around, the girl then looking back at Rason with worry.

"Where's Mizore and Dark?" she asked as she coughed a bit. Where Mizore had been standing a moment ago there were piles of rubble and broken desks. She looked over to the rubble then shook her head with fear.

"Oh my gosh, Mizore! Are you ok?" Kurumu called out as she and ran to the rubble. She started throwing chunks of stone and broken desks around as she tried to dig through the pile of rubble.

"I'm fine." The snow maiden's voice called out from behind. Kurumu blinked then turned around to the source of the girl's voice. As the dust finished settling a figure was made visible. Dark was standing there, again holding Mizore in his arms. She was just looking up at him with a blush on her face as he had a blank expression on his face.

"Heh, they need to stop meeting like that." Rason mocked with a smile. Dark looked down to the girl in his arms as she just stared at him.

"You ok?" he asked simply. She blushed further and just nodded. He sat her back on her feet and looked over at Inner Moka walking over to the center of the room. Mizore kept looking at Dark for a bit then looked to Inner Moka as well.

**"So Kokoa, you decided to pick a fight over a boy you have no claim over? How pathetic."** The vampire said in her usual tone as she shook her head.

"But…big sister…I was defending him from this weak girl." Kokoa coughed out as she slowly stood up again. "She has no right to be his girlfriend."

**"Enough Kokoa."** Inner Moka said to her sister. Kokoa looked at her with questioning eyes as the elder vampire shook her head with discontent. She walked over to her sister with her arms crossed before her.

**"Has it occurred to you even once that he has not chosen you? That you have no right to say who can and can't be his? And now you have caused damage to the music club, which may hinder my date with Tsukune this weekend." **she said with great annoyance. Ruby, Kurumu, and Rason looked to Tsukune with questioning expressions as the boy chuckled and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"You're taking _that_ side of Moka to the dance? Is that…safe?" Rason asked a bit worried.

"Yeah, I thought you would be taking the normal Moka, the one who wouldn't probably kill us all if your date went badly." Ruby chimed in.

"Well, I'm taking them…both…to the dance…" Tsukune stuttered out. He only got confused looks from that comment as the boy sighed and nodded.

_This is going to be hard to explain._

Kokoa just looked at her sister with surprise then shook her head worriedly.

"But…big sister…" she whined.

**"Kokoa…"** the elder sister started as she placed her hand on her sister's shoulder. After a pause she jumped up into a spin kick. **"Know your PLACE!"**

She promptly blasted Kokoa out of the room, the young vampire crashing through and creating a new hole in the wall. She then turned to look at Apoch who was looking at her with a timid expression.

"Are you going to fight me now?" She asked a bit worried after seeing the redheaded girl promptly removed from the room with one powerful kick. Inner Moka looked at her with a calm expression then shook her head.

**"No, I have no quarrel with you."** The vampire said. Apoch nodded then looked around the room curiously. She looked to the hole where Kokoa was blasted out of which had a few pieces of plaster and stone dropping from it, over to Dark, then back to Inner Moka.

"Then does that mean…that I can be Mr. Dark's girlfriend? Please?" she asked softly.

**"That is not my call to make witch. You will need to ask him, and respect his answer."** The vampire said as she walked back to Tsukune. She looked around at the destruction in the club room then back to the boy with a shrug and a smile.

**"I do hope our date won't be ruined by this, I'm looking forward to that night."** She said with a smile. Even though she was being kind, she still made Tsukune seem on edge. Still, he managed to regain himself and smiled back at his girlfriend.

"Not at all, I look forward to going with both you and your other self. I'm sure we'll still get the dance in working order even after all this." Tsukune said while rubbing the back of his head. She smiled a bit at him, then took the rosary from his hand. As she reattached it she looked to her boyfriend.

**"Don't let her take up all the time with you, I deserve my fair share too…****_boyfriend._****"** she said, with a seductive tone at the end. After she turned back to her normal self she collapsed into Tsukune's arms in a daze.

"Wow, you're still a pimp even when you pick a girlfriend." Rason commented. Apoch walked up to Dark and looked at him shyly.

"Hello. If it would be ok with you, I would like to be your girlfriend. Please?" she squeaked out. Everybody turned to look at Dark as he showed no emotion and just looked at the witch in front of him. Mizore eyed him closely and glanced to Apoch quickly. After a moment of silence he spoke up.

"No thank you." he said calmly. Apoch looked up with disappointed eyes and lowered her head.

"Aw, I would be a good girlfriend. I promise." She said sadly.

"Sorry, but you are not the one I want." Dark said. He then put his earbuds back in and started up his music as Mizore looked at him carefully. Apoch looked down at the floor for a bit then back up to the boy.

"Very well. Let me know if you change your mind, ok?" She asked as she bowed a bit. The girl then glanced to the others then walked out of the destroyed room. Moka stirred a bit then regained consciousness and stood up from Tsukune's arms, the girl blinking a few times as her eyes had returned to emerald green.

"You ok?" Tsukune asked her. She looked at him and smiled softly.

"Yes, I am thank you Tsukune." she said with a slight blush.

"Wow, this place is totaled." Kurumu said eyeing the room. She shook her head and just shrugged. "Well, we'll have to see if they have any backup equipment or something."

"I'm sure they have something for this situation. Let's head back to the clubroom and finish our work. It's starting to get late anyway, not much more to do here." Rason said. He then looked to Dark and walked up to him.

"So Dark." He started, the angel making sure he was 'listening'. The silent boy merely glanced to him as he still had a blank expression on his face.

"You said that witch is not the one you wanted." Rason asked with a curious grin.

"Yes. Your point?" Dark asked simply.

"Just curious, who _is_ the one you want?" Rason asked tilted his head a bit. He had a good hunch, but he wanted to get Dark to say it. There was a long silence as all eyes were on Dark. He just stood there looking at the angel with a blank expression. After a while Rason spoke up again.

"Fine, keep it a secret for now, but someday you're going to have to let the world know that you have a soft spot for a lady." He said as he grinned at his friend. With that he left with Kurumu following behind, the blue haired girl looking at the angel with a bit of wonder now. Tsukune and Moka followed after, with Moka latched onto his arm as usual while Tsukune was smiling at his new girlfriend. Ruby excused herself to report to the headmaster with her update and to let him know that Kokoa had once again led to school damages. Mizore looked at Dark as he started to walk to the door. As he walked past her she grabbed his hand and stopped him. He glanced to his side to look at who stopped him without saying a word. Removing the lollipop from her mouth she spoke up in a nervous voice.

"Dark…" she started. She didn't know what to say. He saved her life yet again, and she couldn't see any reason why he would want to.

"Why did you-"

"I will not let you come to harm." He said in his usual tone. Mizore just looked at him with surprised eyes. After a moment she spoke up again.

"But why? Why do you keep coming to my aid?" she asked with high curiosity. "Why would you risk your life for me?"

Dark looked at her for a moment then raised a hand to her face. Mizore looked at Dark with surprised eyes as he brushed the hair out of her face and around her ear. She could feel her bright blush forming and her heart racing as she watched the boy with wonder. Before she could say anything more he turned to walk out.

"Let's head back as well." he said simply. Still in a daze from what happened Mizore just nodded slowly and followed the boy.

_Something about this guy…_

Dark continued to walk to the clubroom with his music playing into his ears. Then he felt his hand get a bit cold. He glanced down to see that Mizore was holding it and walking beside him, the quiet snow girl looking down a bit as she walked next to him. He looked at her as they kept moving without saying a word. She glanced to him, then down and off to the side. After a moment of silence she slowly started to let go of his hand with regret.

_What was I thinking…_

Her eyes widened as she felt him grip her hand softly, the boy not letting her go. She looked back up to him with curiosity as he held her hand gently. His eyes focused on the snow girl at his side for a moment then looked ahead. the boy still remaining quiet. They walked down the hall side by side, neither one saying a word.

* * *

Around the corner of a hallway Apoch was walking while smiling as usual. She glanced behind her then sighed a bit.

"Mr. Dark…" she said softly to herself.

"So that one refused you as well?" a voice called to her from behind. She turned around to see Astreal looking at her as she walked up behind the girl.

"Yes. He is so strong, yet he does not want me." Apoch said sounding a bit disappointed. Astreal smiled at her and shrugged a bit.

"Don't worry, they will choose us soon enough. Be patient." she said. With that they both walked down the hall together speaking in unison.

"Soon enough."


	8. Probation Over

The clubroom was very silent during the day, with both remaining members having remained quiet after the school seemed to erupt into a slight crisis earlier. Yukari and Gin were working on their projects for the paper, but were proceeding very slowly. Both were worried about their friends and curious about what the commotion was a while ago.

"It's been so quiet, maybe something bad happened. Maybe they're hurt!" Yukari said with nervous voice.

"Whatever the problem was, I'm sure they have it under control. Just wait a little longer, I'm sure they'll be back and tell us what happened." Gin said.

"How can you say that, these are our friends! You're such a coward!" She said with an angry tone.

"I'm not a coward! This probably doesn't even concern us, so there's no need to worry. It was probably just some students that got into an overzealous fight, it happens all the time here. Just calm down, I'm sure they'll be back soon." He said, the boy trying to keep the frustration in his voice low. He was worried about his friends as well, but was convinced they could handle themselves.

"But…" the witch started again looking down worried.

"A vampire, a succubus, a snow girl, and Tsukune can sure handle themselves just fine. And if those two new transfers are with them that's even more strength on their side. What could pose a threat to them? Moka alone would be able to take care of any problems when her rosary is removed after all." Gin reasoned. Yukrai started to protest again, then went silent as she thought about that.

_That's true, if they are all together, nothing could really pose a threat to them, right?_

After thinking that the door opened as if to confirm her hopes. Kurumu and Rason walked into the clubroom as the young witch ran to them with jet engine speed.

"What happened? Is everybody ok?" she said with worry.

"We're ok, the music club room is destroyed though." Kurumu said with a shrug.

"What? What happened?" The witch said curiously.

"Kokoa." Rason said as he rubbed the back of his head. Yukari's worry vanished and was replaced with a simple sigh.

"What did she do now?" she asked flatly.

"Like I said, destroyed the clubroom. Apparently one of those witches we met in the cafeteria tried to ask Dark out. Kokoa didn't take it too well." Kurumu said with a bit of a laugh.

"Yeah, and then Kokoa and her remodeled the room, for the worse." Rason said with a sigh.

"Is everybody ok though?" Yukari asked, a bit of worry returning after hearing about the club being destroyed with her friend still near it.

"We're all ok." Tsukune said as he and Moka entered the room.

"Yes, nobody was harmed." Moka said with a smile.

"What about Kokoa? She seemed to be harmed when your other self blasted her through the wall." Kurumu said with a snicker. Everybody just chuckled at that thought as Moka looked down with a weak smile.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." the vampire nervously said.

"Yeah, she's taken a beating regularly from Inner Moka." Yukari said with a shrug. She blinked then looked up thoughtfully. "I think she likes it actually."

"Well glad to hear everybody's ok, but what about the music club being wiped out? What will the school do for music at the dance?" Gin asked out loud.

"I'm not sure, but we'll worry about it tomorrow. It's getting late and we've certainly done enough for one day. Let's make some quick notes about what we learned, then head to the dorms." Tsukune said to the group. Everybody nodded in agreement and then walked over to the table.

"Hey, where's Mizore?" Yukari said as she noticed the club member's absence.

"She and Dark were right behind us." Moka said looking towards the door.

"Oh really?" Rason said with a grin. He sat back in his chair and put a hand to his chin with a curious smile. "I wonder what could be keeping them."

As if on cue the two in question walked through the door. Everybody stared at the sight as they noticed something was a bit different.

"Oh yeah, who called it?" Rason asked aloud. The group watched as Dark and Mizore walked into the room holding hands. He led her to her seat and let go so she could sit down, then took his seat again by her side. He was still listening to his music and started looking through the magazine again as Mizore just sat there quietly, the snow girl looking down at her papers with a small blush on her face. Everybody just blinked, nobody sure of what to say.

Well, not everybody.

"So, Mizore…" Rason started with a playful tone, the boy earning a glance from her. He had a big grin on his face while looking from the snow girl to his quiet friend.

"Everything ok with you two?" he asked innocently. Mizore just nodded and looked back down again. Kurumu looked back and forth between the two for a second then smiled brightly.

"Wait, what happened with you two?" she said getting close to the ice maiden. She giggled then started playfully shaking the snow girl.

"C'mon, tell me, did you give up on Tsukune and go after the transfer?" she asked eagerly. Mizore growled a bit then glanced to her with narrowed eyes causing the succubus to jump back a bit.

"I didn't give up on Tsukune. He just didn't pick me, like he didn't pick you. And Dark saved me from harm in the music club room. Problem with that?" she asked sternly. The blue haired girl just blinked and backed away slowly.

"Fine, you don't have to be so rude." She grumbled as she sat back down and looked at the girl with a dull stare.

_And you didn't have to bring up not being picked, that's a low blow._

Rason was still grinning as he looked between his silent friend and the blushing snow girl, the boy seeing very clearly what he had thought from the start.

_Oh, I think more than that happened my dear._

Tsukune just laughed and rubbed the back of his head as he looked down at the table.

"Well, it is getting late. Shall we head back for the day? I think we've done enough for the school…and to it as well." he said with a shrug. Everybody agreed and started to finish up their current papers. After finishing their notes for the paper they headed out and were on their way towards the dorm buildings. Gin chose to stay behind to finish up some work, though that was probably his way of getting away to peep on girls some more. Walking from the academy towards the dorm buildings through the forest Mizore and Kurumu seemed to be preoccupied thinking about something, both girls seeming to be deep in thought as they paid the group with them no mind. As they entered the forest both girls glanced to each other then back to the group.

"So Tsukune, how exactly are you going to take both sides of Moka to the dance?" Rason asked as they were walking down the path. Mizore just looked at Tsukune with a curious expression.

"Wait, you're taking them both? Isn't that…a bit…dangerous?" she asked worriedly.

"That's what we said." Kurumu said with a slight giggle. She shrugged and smiled at the boy. "Still, that's our Tsukune though, always the nice guy."

Moka turned to smile at her friend, the girl seeing that Kurumu didn't make any effort to bring down that notion or attack the vampire.

_She seems to be handling me being chosen better now. I'm so glad._

"He's so generous; we're going to split the night up with him. I get the first half, and my other self gets the second." Moka said while holding onto to Tsukune's arm. The boy chuckled and nodded at his girlfriend.

"Again, pimp." Rason said dryly. He shrugged and laughed a bit. "Still, at least you are somewhat picking _one_ girl, so I guess its progress."

Tsukune just laughed and looked up.

_They are one and the same. Can't have one Moka without the other. So I will take care of them both, and I will protect them when need be. That's a boyfriend's job after all._

"So, he picked the pink haired girl after all?" called out a voice. Everybody stopped to look around cautiously. Dark just stopped and looked at the group, the boy wondering what got their attention. After a moment he started to glance slowly around.

"So does that mean the others are free?" it called out again, the voice echoing around the woods.

"Who said that?" Tsukune called out. He could feel Moka gripping his arm tightly as the pink haired vampire looked around carefully.

"Oh c'mon, how often do we have to go through this crap in one day?" Rason muttered.

"No, I don't think they are free. Looks like your two new buddies are keeping them to themselves now aren't they?" it said again. Kurumu and Mizore looked at the two new transfers for a moment then glanced around to look for the voice's source.

"What do you want, as if I didn't already know?" Rason called out.

WHAM!

The group spun around to see Dark fly forwards and land face down on the ground. He bounced a few feet and slid to a stop on the ground as his earbuds dropped to the ground next to him.

"What the hell? Dark!" Rason called out.

WHAM!

Rason went tumbling forward and rolled into a slump on the ground a few feet away. Neither boy was moving as there was a rustling sound around the rotting forest. Kurumu looked at Rason with unblinking eyes while Mizore looked to where Dark was lying limp, the lollipop almost falling out of her open mouth.

"Rason." Kurumu said softly.

"Dark." Mizore breathed out as her hand trembled a bit.

"Dark! Rason!" Tsukune yelled out.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to them?" Moka said looking around worriedly.

"How did that happen? I didn't even see them get hit!" Yukari cried out.

"Hahahaha, that was too easy. Though I suppose the one with headphones didn't really have a chance. Especially with this full moon out tonight!" the voice called from around them along with a laugh at the end. His voice echoed around the group as they looked around quickly for the assailant.

"Full moon?" Tsukune said, the boy blinking then looking up. The bright red moon was shining in the sky as a few clouds gently rolled by. Tsukune looked at the moon then around the area with a glare.

_Of course, only one monster I know of that needs a full moon._

"It's a werewolf!" Tsukune called out.

"Hahahaha, gee, what gave me away? Not that I really care anyway, once you're out of the way boy all these delicious girls will be mine. Oh, that reminds me." the voice said again from all around, and shortly after a rustle was heard from nearby.

"Tsukune watch out!" Moka yelled and pushed the boy to the ground. He watched as one moment she was there and the other she was flying off and crashed into a tree going through it. The girl tumbled into a roll as the broken tree fell to the ground with a large crash.

"Moka!" Tsukune yelled out as he watched his girl lay on the ground motionless. He blinked then looked to his hands. This time there was no rosary in them. Moka had been hit hard, without being transformed first.

"Moka!" Yukari cried out.

"No…NO!" Tsukune yelled out. A blur ran past then stopped in front of him. The group looked to see a tall werewolf standing there eyeing Tsukune. It had the male student uniform on, as the monster eyed the remaining girls who were glaring at him.

"Dang, I mean to hit you kid. Oh well, I guess the other's will have to do. Who wants damaged goods right? Hahahaha!" he bellowed as he looked back to Tsukune.

"You bastard!" Tsukune yelled as he ran and punched the beast in the belly as hard as he could. They both just stood there with the boy's fist against his chest, the boy slowly pulling back as his hand felt like it might be broken.

"Was that it?" the wolf asked with a laugh. "I hardly felt that. What kind of monster are you anyway, you don't deserve any of these girls."

He then swung his hand at Tsukune and smacked him across the ground. The boy tumbled to a stop on the dirt and groaned in pain. He started to slowly get up, but the wolf stepped on his back and pushed him back down.

"Haha. Pathetic, you're as weak as a human. How did you ever get such girls in the first place? It's a joke!" He laughed. Then he let out a loud howl and backed up as he thrashed about.

"YOU BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU HIT HIM!" Kurumu yelled out, the girl's nails having been driven into the wolf's back. The wolf howled and swung around and smacked the succubus away. Before hitting the nearby trees she banked around and flew up into the sky. The wolf looked up at the girl with a glare as he roared at her.

"Get back here so I can teach you a lesson you bitch!" he yelled. Suddenly he let out another howl of pain and looked down. Mizore had dug her ice claws into his stomach and was pushing in hard, the snow girl glaring as her hair frosted over.

"You damn wolf, you will pay for that!" she yelled out with hatred as she pulled her claws out and struck them in again. Before she could retract her claws again the wolf smacked her away, sending her flying towards a tree in a spiral. Before impact Kurumu swept down and grabbed her in midair, the two flying around the landing back on the ground to glare at the wolf. Both girls eyed the wolf with anger as Yukari ran to Tsukune's side crying out his name.

"You'll pay for that, no more Mr. Nice Wolf, now you're all going to die!" he roared at them angry as ever.

"Tsukune!" a voice called from behind. All three fighters looked to see Moka running towards Tsukune and Yukari. She may not have been in her fighting form, but a vampire can survive going through a single tree at least. She knelt down to where he was laying on the ground, the boy still moaning in pain.

"Tsukune I'm so sorry!" she said with tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and began to cry as she held her battered and bruised boyfriend.

"Hahaha, how pathetic. I thought vampires were noble creatures of great strength!" the wolf laughed.

"_True_ vampires are!" yelled a voice from above. He looked up to see a redhead flying down at high speed. Before he could move a kick connected to his face and sent him into a newly formed crater in the ground. The girl then jumped off him and soared through the air, the redhead gracefully landing next to Moka with an arrogant smile.

"Like I said before-"

Moka looked up to see her little sister standing there, the fiery redhead holding fist up proudly.

"Nobody harms my big sister but me!" Kokoa said with high confidence. She turned back to look at Moka with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing, why not protect him if he's yours?" she said with some annoyance.

"But I…I can't…" Moka said while looking down at the boy.

"Ha, how pathetic, your man can't even protect himself and you can't help him either." the redhead said smugly.

"It wasn't just Tsukune!" Yukari cried out. "He knocked out Rason and Dark!"

"Dark?" Kokoa said with surprise. She looked around and gasped when she saw him. He was out cold on the ground, and so was Rason. Both boys were laying still on the ground as Kokoa stared at Dark's body with wide eyes.

"You mean…" she trailed off with eyes wide in shock.

Moka looked up at her sister, and felt her aura rising in raw anger. The redhead growled loudly as she clenched her fists tightly.

"…you mean…that wolf…touched MY DARK?" she yelled out and let out a powerful scream of anger. Her aura surged around her violently as her rage was more than evident. She turned to face the wolf that was taken back a bit by the sudden rush of power in front of him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed and ran at the wolf at blinding speed. Before the wolf could blink he was sent flying wildly towards the woods at high speed, the beast having been sent flying by a solid punch to the face. He crashed through a few trees and smashed into the ground with a loud crash. Kokoa eyed the monster with pure hatred as she hissed at him.

"You will pay…YOU WILL PAY!" she roared out with anger.

"Wow…she's a bit angry isn't she?" Yukari said a bit scared. Moka just stared and nodded at her little sister's fighting strength, the redhead easily more of a fighter than her own outer self. The werewolf started to get up but then was pushed back down by nails digging into his chest. He let out a howl and looked up to see Kurumu was on top of him and slashing repeatedly into his chest. He tried to swat her off but felt his arms not able to move. He looked over to see his arms were frozen in place in blocks of ice while Mizore glared down at the monster.

"You have some nerve attacking us, and you're going to pay!" Kurumu yelled as she slashed away at the wolf. Mizore watched the succubus hack away at the howling wolf with anger still on her face. After a moment she glanced to her friend.

"Enough Kurumu." She said. Kurumu stopped and looked to the ice maiden with rage still in her eyes.

"Why?" she snapped.

"You're going to kill him if you keep going. He's done." Mizore said eyeing the wolf. She wanted him to pay as well, but knew to stop now before it was too late. The raging girl calmed down slightly and got up from her foe. He moaned in pain and thrashed about as his wounds were bleeding from the girl's attack.

"I recommend you get to the nurse quick, if you can." Mizore said coldly. She and Kurumu started to walk away leaving the wolf to suffer for what he had done. The girls walked back and past the angry vampire who ran over with fire in her eyes still. Once Kokoa saw that the wolf was down for the count she spit in his direction then raced over to Dark's side. Kurumu and Mizore walked over to look at the transfer students as they were starting to wake up slowly. Tsukune was walking over, being assisted by Moka and followed closely by Yukari who kept her eyes on the boy in pain.

"Arg, what happened?" Rason said as he rubbed his head. He blinked a few times then looked around.

"A werewolf took you guys by surprise. Don't worry though, we took care of it." Kurumu said with a smile. Dark just sat up and rubbed his head. His earbuds were lying on the ground next to him still playing his music. He glanced around with narrowed eyes as he grabbed his player.

"Who do I need to kill?" He said flatly looking around.

"That won't be necessary man. The girls took care of it. Bout time they saved us for a change right?" Rason said with a nervous smile, the boy fearing that Dark was being serious with his question. Dark just looked at him for second started to get up.

"Fine." He said. Kokoa was quick to help him up by his arm, the girl assisting him up and gazing up at him with adoring eyes.

"I managed to teach that wolf a good lesson for you. I'm glad you're ok still." She said with a timid smile. She started to look into his eyes with a dreamy expression as the group just watched her. Dark just looked at her for a moment and raised an eyebrow as she leaned closer and closer to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just admiring your eyes, can I walk you back to your dorm?" She said tugging at his arm. "I'll make sure you get there safe and sound."

Giggling she started to drag him off, but was stopped suddenly. She turned back to Dark looking at her with a blank expression.

"No thank you." He said as he released himself from her grasp. Kokoa just looked at him with disbelief then shook her head a bit.

"But…I saved you…and I admire your strength, you're power. I don't understand, I'm a noble vampire. And I'm allowing you to be near me, to be with me! Why won't you accept my feelings for you?" Kokoa said with her anger rising. Dark just turned to look at her as he held his player and earbuds in his hand. He gave no response, just looked at her as always with a stare of no expression.

"Kokoa, calm down, you can't just force yourself onto him like that." Moka said worriedly.

"You be quiet! This doesn't concern you!" Kokoa yelled. She turned back to Dark with tears starting to form on her face as she shook her head.

"Why? Why not me? Why not Dark?" she cried out. Again he just stared at her with no response. Kokoa growled and looked to Mizore with narrowed eyes.

"It _is_ her, isn't it?" she snarled turning to face the surprised snow girl. "You're trying to take him from me, admit it!"

She started walking towards Mizore, fists clenched and fangs bared. Mizore just stared at the vampire marching towards her and backed up a few steps. Kokoa's aura flared around her as the girl growled loudly at the snow maiden.

"You…" she hissed. Mizore glanced around as she backed up a bit more.

"I…" the snow girl said before backing up some more, the girl feeling the sheer rage from Kokoa.

"You don't deserve him! You're not good enough for him! Only I am!" the young vampire yelled as she got closer. Kurumu watched the girls face each other, and felt something pull her from within. The way Kokoa was, how she was acting with Dark, it all seemed so familiar to her.

_We were like that. We were…how could I have been so blind…_

Mizore took a few steps back and tripped on a rock then fell onto the ground. She just looked up at a very angry vampire, her aura building more and more. Kokoa growled loudly as she cracked her knuckles, the girl eyeing the snow maiden with fury.

"Well then, I'll just have to make sure you don't taint him with your weakness." Kokoa snarled as she prepared to attack.

"Enough Kokoa." A voice called from behind. She looked around to see Dark behind to her with his eyes glaring. He had managed to move right behind her as his eyes were narrowed at the redhead.

"Dark…?" she asked surprised.

"Touch her and die." He said in a cold voice that could rival a dark lord's. Everybody just looked at Dark with wide eyes as he gave off a very dark and cold aura for a brief moment. Kokoa looked at him with wide eyes and slowly shook her head.

"Why though? She's not-"

"I said, _enough_." He said glaring into Kokoa's eyes. She could see that raw power she dreamt about so much before, the true monster within the boy. Only now it was staring at her with anger, and seemed far colder than how she remembered. She stood there in silence for a moment, then lowered her stance with her aura fading slowly. She looked at Dark with tears in her eyes then back to Mizore, the snow girl staring with surprise still at the sight. After a moment Kokoa turned to leave, the girl holding back her tears and trying to force a tough girl façade.

"This isn't over yet." She said as she walked away.

"Wow. I mean…I totally called it." Rason said softly. Dark walked over to Mizore and held out his hand. After a moment's pause she took it and he helped her onto her feet. Mizore just looked at Dark in shock as he stood there, the boy having a calm expression once again.

_He did it again. Just as he always does…_

"Are you ok?" he asked her. She stared at him the nodded slowly.

"I'm fine, but what about you? When you were struck down like that from the werewolf I was worried…" she trailed off and looked down.

_Did I strike that werewolf down for Tsukune…or for Dark?_

"I'm fine. Thank you helping Mizore." He said. Upon saying her name she felt a blush starting to form, the girl looking back up to him with wonder.

_The way he says my name…it's nice…_

"Moka…" Kurumu said, making the group look back to her. There was a hint of anger in her voice as she had her arms crossed before her. Moka looked to her worriedly and smiled nervously.

"Um, yes?" the vampire asked.

"You let Tsukune come to harm, what kind of girlfriend are you?" Kurumu asked looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"But…I-" Moka started but was cut off as Kurumu shook her head and pointed her finger at the vampire.

"No but's Moka. Your probation period is over." she declared loudly.

* * *

Clouds were rolling gently by in the night sky as a battered and bruised werewolf was trudging through the woods towards the academy. He had deep gashes and wounds on his chest and his hands were frostbitten. He staggered and stumbled through the dark forest trying to get to the academy. As he made his way towards much needed medical attention he was mumbling to himself.

"Those kids…weren't weak…at all…" he muttered as he was swaying, the wolf having lost so much blood that he was starting to get woozy.

"Aw, did the big bad wolf have trouble?" a soft voice came from ahead of him. He looked up to see two figures approaching from the dark forest before him. Their silhouettes were all that was barely seen, the twin figures of female students that walked up towards the werewolf.

"Oh great…I'm seeing double…" he said weakly.

"Not quite, but I wouldn't be surprised. You look rather…hurt." a polite voice said simply.

"What, who's there, show yourself." He said as he still swayed around. The two figures walked closer and became visible in the moonlight. Two girls, one with long golden hair and dark eyes, the other with short dark hair and yellow eyes, stood there smiling at the werewolf who recognized them immediately.

"You two! What the hell was that, you said those girls would be easy prey!" he yelled out.

"You know, we only wanted the girls dealt with, not for you to lay a hand on the two boys you knocked down." Apoch said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, you were only to deal with those girls in their group. And besides, we weren't aware of the girls' combat capabilities anyway." Astreal said with a shrug.

"What the hell are you talking about, you said those girls would be easy pickings. You never warned me that they would be so strong!" He barked back.

"You're an S-Class monster, we thought you could handle it." Apoch said tilting her head. She noticed the wolf swaying around before he dropped to his knees.

"Oh my. You don't look so good." she said putting a finger to her lips curiously.

"No shit! I was nearly killed by them, I'm lucky to be alive at all!" he said with great anger as his vision blurred slightly. Astreal chuckled and tilted her head a bit.

"Well, I don't know about 'lucky'." she said as she raised her hand, her palm facing the wolf. Streaks of red light swirled around from her shoulder towards her hand and formed a bright red glow, the energy then forming a ball which lit the area up. The wolf just looked with surprise at the light then to the two girls.

"Now, about you trying to feel up my dear sister earlier, I do believe I owe you something for that." Astreal said with a glare.

* * *

Back where the group was standing in the worn dirt path everybody was looking at the blue haired girl. She was pointing to a very surprised and teary eyed girl who was shaking her head in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" Moka asked afraid to know the answer.

"I mean, your probation is over. I've seen enough to know that Tsukune is not safe with you Moka." Kurumu said as she looked to Tsukune. "I mean look at him, he was nearly killed, and you couldn't do anything to save him!"

"But…I pushed him out of the way! I got hit because of it instead of him." Moka pleaded.

"Yes, and then the wolf promptly swatted him down." Kurumu said flatly.

"Kurumu, she tried to save me. This isn't her fault." Tsukune said worriedly. Kurumu glanced to him then looked down with closed eyes.

"Tsukune, I'm only looking out for you as a good friend. I need to know you're safe, and it looks like she can't protect you." she said softly.

"Yes, and you know what that means Moka." Mizore said walking next to Kurumu, the ice maiden looking at the vampire with a blank expression still.

"Wait, you can't mean…I'm not…going to be…his…" Moka said as she started to tremble. The two girls glanced to each other then back to the vampire.

"Girlfriend?" Kurumu and Mizore said in unison. Tsukune looked to Moka who dropped to her knees with a tremble, her eyes wide as she felt her heart stop.

_No, I can't be removed from that title. I finally got it, and now I've lost it. Why…Why couldn't I save him? No…_

Then her eyes widened. She remembered what her other self had said to her when Lilith's Mirror had split them up for a short time.

"**_You can trust Tsukune all you want, but you're not strong enough to protect him on your own are you."_**

Moka stared at her friends with wide eyes full of tears then looked down at her own hands, the girl shaking a bit as she tried to control her emotions.

_I'm too weak…I can't fight with speed or strength. I can't use sharp claws or ice to attack with. I can't even stop somebody from trying to advance on me here. I'm too weak…_

"Moka…" Tsukune said with worry, the boy seeing how devastated Moka was. He started to speak again but stopped when he heard laughter. He looked over to see Kurumu laughing and Mizore smiling at the vampire with amusement.

"Ok, how is this funny?" Rason asked looking at Kurumu with disbelief.

"Relax Moka, you're still his girlfriend." Kurumu said with a smile. Moka snapped out of her daze and looked at her with shock, the girl thinking she heard wrong.

"Re…really?" she said softly.

"He picked you didn't he? Even if we say you can't be his, it's his choice still." Mizore said softly as she looked to Tsukune with a smile. "I don't think he's about to change his mind just yet, are you Tsukune?"

Tsukune looked at his friends with wonder then back to Moka. After a pause he shook his head and walked over to her.

"No, no way. You're still my girlfriend Moka." He smiled at her while kneeling down to her eye level. He held a hand to her cheek as she choked back her sobs, the vampire looking with wonder at the boy she loved.

"Ok? I'm still you're boyfriend too." he said gently. Moka smiled at him as tears started coming out again. She nodded and held him close, the girl feeling her heart pulling towards him just like always.

"Thank you! Thank you Tsukune! I…" she started with excitement, the girl then stopping and looking down as her smile faded. Tsukune looked at her with worry as she was looking down with saddened eyes. After a moment she looked back up to him worriedly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, really I am." she said softly.

"That's what we need to talk about Moka." Kurumu said drawing everybody's attention back to her.

"It seems that fights like this are getting to be more common." Mizore said calmly. She looked around then shrugged with a blank expression still.

"Don't know why, but we have been through a lot more in the past few days then we normally go through." she said simply.

"Yeah, something does seem to be up." Yukari said thinking about it as she looked up curiously.

"Ah, so this _isn't_ common." Rason said looking up. "I was starting to wonder actually."

"So in the meantime, we need to do two things." Kurumu stated, the girl holding up one finger. "One, we need to help Tsukune get a hold on his vampire powers. That way we won't have to worry about him if this happens again."

Tsukune nodded and looked down with a focused expression. He knew he had to get better control, if he had his vampire power at his disposal that werewolf would have been taken down much more easily. Then Moka wouldn't have been hurt trying to save him.

"And two." Mizore continued. "We need to help you learn to fight Moka."

Moka just looked at her with a confused look as she knew she had to have heard wrong.

"But…my power is sealed away. My other self is the fighter, I can't match her." she said shaking her head.

"This is true." Yukari said looking at her rosary. Nobody was going to argue that Inner Moka was the best fighter.

"Well then, we need to find a way so you can remove the rosary yourself." Kurumu said hopefully.

"But I can't, it's impossible! That's why I've been given it, so I can't take it off on my own." Moka said in a sad voice as she looked down to the seal. Even if she wanted to, even if her life depended on it, she couldn't take off her own seal. The only one who could was Tsukune, the reason being behind that however was still a mystery to everybody.

"Who said she had to take it off?" Dark commented. Everybody looked at him confused as he had a blank expression still. Rason looked at his friend with a dull expression then down with a sigh.

"I know we're new here and all, but I'm pretty sure that her other self will only come out if it's removed." he said dryly.

"What about when Mizore attacked Moka earlier?" Dark asked calmly. Everybody thought back and remembered to that moment.

"Yeah…that's right." Kurumu said looking to the seal with wonder. "The rosary was still attached, yet Inner Moka came out anyway!"

Mizore remembered the fight and shuddered, the girl recalling Inner Moka's little fight with her that resulted in a trip to the infirmary.

"Yeah…she came out alright…" she said weakly as she looked down.

"Come to think of it, she also was released when Ruby attacked Tsukune back in the human world. The seal was over her chest still and it didn't stop her from coming out to attack." Yukari said remembering that encounter. When Tsukune was struck down by Ruby's plant monsters Inner Moka emerged to swiftly knock the witch back through several trees before mercilessly beating her to a pulp. It was only by Yukari's pleading that the vampire stopped before killing the elder witch.

"But…how?" Moka asked out loud as she looked down to her own seal. "I thought the rosary was supposed to suppress that power."

"Well that's what we have to find out then." Kurumu said with a smile. "If you both can tap into your inner vampire power at will, then you will be much more prepared for any fights."

Everybody nodded as Tsukune and Moka looked to each other with determination. They knew that these constant fights were likely not over with yet, and attending a school for monsters it wouldn't be such a bad idea for them to able to fight on their own, somehow.

"Well, that will certainly be a focus for us, but for now we should probably get going. It's really late and we have class tomorrow." Tsukune said as he helped Moka stand back up. The girl nodded and held onto his arm gently.

"I'll help you to your room, boyfriend." Moka said as she helped him walk. Tsukune just smiled at hearing that and gladly accepted the offer, the two walking down the path towards the boys dorm buildings.

_She's finally my girlfriend, no way I'm going to let her go. I'll get a hold on my power, there must be some why I can control it._

"Moka, you don't need to rub it in our faces all the time…" Kurumu said under her breath. She looked to the couple then smiled softly at them.

_I guess I have to be happy for them. He seems happy, and that should be enough for me. Still…something else I need to look into…_

She looked to Rason who was starting to walk to the boy's dorm, the girl still wondering about something that had been on her mind for a while now.

"Um, Rason…" she said shyly. The angel turned around and smiled at her as he heard the girl call his name.

"Yes?" he said. Kurumu looked at him with wonder as that same feeling seemed to happen again within her. She glanced to the girls dorm building then back to the angel.

"I'm still a bit shaken up after all this. Would you…walk me to my room?" she asked while looking at him timidly. His eyes lit up right away and the boy nodded eagerly.

"Sure!" he said as he walked over and offered his hand. The boy gave a graceful bow and looked at the girl with a gentle smile.

"At your service my lady." he said politely. Kurumu giggled and took his hand, and in doing so the tingle amplified at the touch. She glanced to the hand with wonder as they started walking to the girl's dorm room.

_I wonder…_

Dark started walking then stopped. He took the player and put his earbuds in, the boy clipping the device to his hip as he turned back on his music. He took two steps and stopped again, then held out the player in his hands. Mizore just looked at him curiously as he stood there for a moment.

"Really…" he muttered under his breath as he shook his head.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She blinked then realized her mistake.

_Right. Got the lollipop in and I'm behind him. No way he would-_

"Battery is dead." He said a bit annoyed, his reaction taking the snow girl by surprise. Mizore giggled and walked over to him with a bit of amusement.

"I was wondering how long that thing would last each day for you." she said with a giggle.

"Just needs to charge overnight." He said as he started to walk again. He stopped when Mizore jumped in front of him, the girl just looking at him for a moment then down to the ground.

"Dark…" she started, then looked over towards the girls dorms. She fidgeted a bit then looked back to the boy.

"Would you…if you don't mind…" she asked timidly. She wanted to ask for an escort, but her usual shyness seemed to get the better of her. Dark just looked at her with no reaction as the girl tried to muster the courage to speak out. She opened her mouth to speak, the closed it as she looked down.

_C'mon, just ask. For once be bold. Just once…_

Dark looked at her for a moment then put the earbuds and player back in his pocket.

"I'll walk you back to your room." He said in his usual tone. Mizore smiled and blushed as she looked back at him, the girl nodding slowly as he walked next to her.

_That wasn't so hard after all…_

As the three groups made their way towards their destinations two figures watched them from the shadows of the forest. The two shadowy figures giggled in unison and then walked off together into the woods.

* * *

The next day Tsukune woke up and began his morning routine. He got up, got dressed into his usual, ate a quick breakfast, then walked down to the lobby of the dorm and out towards the academy. It was the same thing he did every day, however there was one thing that was different about today's routine. He did it all in record time and with a big smile on his face. He didn't want to miss any extra seconds he could have walking to school with his new girlfriend.

"Another day to look forward to, and with my new girlfriend no less!" he said happily as he walked down the path. Seconds after saying that he saw the girl of his dreams walking towards him.

"Tsukune!" Moka called out and ran to him, the pink haired girl jumping up and tackling him to the ground with great force.

"Good morning Tsukune!" she said with eyes so bright as she had the boy pinned down on the ground. He blinked a few times then smiled at the girl weakly.

"Ah, good morning Moka. Um, Moka?" he said as he shifted around.

"Yes?" she asked tilting her head.

"You're crushing it." He said as he started to cringe. She blinked then looked down. Gasping she jumped with a face as red as could be while the boy held back his tears of pain.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" she said looking away. She blinked then glanced back to him with a blush.

_I was wondering what was poking me…_

Climbing back to his feet he took a few good breaths and regained himself.

"It's ok Moka." He said as he smiled at her, the boy then turning her to face him by the shoulders. She looked with awe as he had a charming smile on his face while he held her close to him.

"I've missed you so much my love." He said in a charming voice.

"Oh Tsukune." she said blushing. "How bold of you."

"Oh Moka…" he said gazing into her eyes.

"Oh Tsukune…" she replied back.

With that he pulled her closer and was ready to kiss her, kiss his beautiful girlfriend that he had dreamed of having for so long.

"TSUKUNE!" a voice called in his mind. He snapped out of the fantasy and blinked a few times, the boy then looking up to see Moka was still on top of him and he was still on the ground.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry!" she said worriedly. Getting his bearings back he realized that his head was not only hurting a bit, but against something hard. He sat up and looked back down to see a rock with a big crack on it.

"Ah, must have hit my head. How long was I out?" he asked curiously as he rubbed his head a bit.

"Only a few minutes, I'm so sorry, are you ok?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine, really." He said with a weak smile. The boy had grown used to 'accidents' happening with his friends, and luckily also a high pain tolerance. He then got up with the assistance of the vampire and brushed the dirt off of himself.

"Good morning newsies!" Rason called out as he walked over.

"Really, you're not going to start calling all of us that are you?" Yukari said as she, Mizore, and Kurumu were approaching from the path.

"Haha, why not?" Rason said with a laugh. He then looked to Tsukune and glanced up a bit.

"Hey, you ok buddy?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?" Tsukune responded. Rason pointed to Tsukune's head as the girls looked at him curiously.

"You're bleeding." He said simply. Everybody looked at the blood, then three girls glared at a vampire who was starting to look worried.

"Moka…" Kurumu said in a low voice.

"Mind telling us…" Mizore continued.

"Why his head is bleeding?" Yukari said raising her wand.

"Umm...I said good morning to him?" Moka squeaked out.

"Now guys, really, I'm ok." Tsukune said, but was too late. He and Rason watched as Moka ran for her life from falling washtubs, flying ice kunai, razor sharp nails, and plenty of foul language.

"Haha, never a dull moment with you guys." Rason said as he watched the show.

"Yeah…" Tsukune said as he slumped down.

_Something's will never change I suppose…_

* * *

After everybody had gotten to class, with a few close calls for the vampire, things settled down. Moka explained what happened that morning and was forgiven, though all the girls still gave her a glare as a warning. They were after all trying to be understanding of Moka being Tsukune's girlfriend, but seeing him bleeding like that so early in the morning doesn't speak well for Moka's ability to care for him properly. As the group sat at their desks the noticed somebody was missing in the classroom that morning.

"Hey, where's Dark?" Tsukune asked seeing the empty seat next to Mizore.

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen him this morning, then again who would." Rason said with a shrug. "He might just be running late."

Mizore looked over to the seat and wondered where the silent boy could be. Soon the teacher walked in and was speaking again in her cheery tone.

"Good morning class!" Ms. Nekonome said with a bright smile.

"Good morning…" a few kids called out dryly.

"Now before we begin today's lesson, just a reminder that there is only a few more days to get ready for our big dance! Meow!" she said. Then she walked over to her desk and pulled out one of her favorite treats, a fried goldfish on a stick. She started snacking on it as she continued.

"Now then, for today's lesson-"

"Excuse me!" Yukari called out. "I heard the music club room was damaged yesterday. What will happen for music for the dance?"

Ms. Nekonome paused then smiled again.

"Not to worry, I've been informed that problem is being taken care of." she said with a carefree wave of the hand. Before anybody could ask another question the door opened, and in walked a boy with headphones on.

"Meow, Mr. Kuyumaya, I do believe you're late. Mind explaining why?" the teacher said as she munched on her snack. Dark just looked at her for a moment as the cat demon eyed him closely.

"…what?" he said with a raised eyebrow. Ms. Nekonome, still eating her delicious snack, asked again.

"I said, why are you late for class?" she said with a bit more of a stern tone. Again Dark just looked at her with a blank expression.

"…what?" he said. A few students started to snicker as Ms. Nekonome put the last of the snack in her mouth and growled in frustration.

"I said why are you late? MEOW!" she yelled out. Dark just continued to look at her with a blank expression. After a long pause he spoke up again.

"What?"

Mizore giggled at seeing the teacher struggle with this. Dark turned to look at Rason who mouthed out what the teacher was trying to say while eating her snack. Dark then looked back to the agitated teacher with a nod.

"Ah, why didn't you say so?" he asked and reached into his pocket. Mizore laughed a bit and smiled at the boy, the girl shaking her head a bit with amusement.

_He is so odd…but cute…_

Dark handed the teacher a note as he kept listening to his music. She looked through it while chewing her snack, then smiled at the boy.

"Ah, well that is an acceptable excuse. I see you're going to help with the music for the dance, thank you." she said with a cheery tone again. Dark just blinked as he stared at her for a moment.

"…what?" he merely replied again. Ms. Nekonome just shook her head and motioned for him to take a seat. He walked over and sat down, then felt a tap on his shoulder. He glanced back to see Yukari looking at him with bright eyes.

"You fixed the music problem for the dance? Way to go!" she cheered. He merely nodded in response.

"Oh thank you Dark." Moka said with a bright smile. She looked to Tsukune as she smiled with loving eyes at him.

_Now my…our date with Tsukune can continue!_

"Way to go man. How did you fix the issue? I thought that club was leveled to the ground." Rason said with amazement.

"I have a large music collection, I'll handle the DJ'ing for the event." Dark said. A small smirk appeared then vanished quickly as he showed a slight amount of interest in the moment.

"I can't wait to hear the music you'll pick, I'm sure it'll make the night complete." Tsukune said. Everybody nodded in agreement. As Dark turned to face forward his gaze stopped on the girl to his left who was talking to him with a smile. He looked at her curiously, not seeing the expression on the faces of those behind him from hearing it, as he tried to make out what she was saying.

"What?" he asked. Mizore had forgotten to take her lollipop out, which she did so after a moment's pause. She then repeated herself.

"Thank you for escorting me back to my room last night…and for the kiss." She said with a blush.


	9. Kiss Her

The academy grounds were always a creepy place at night. Very little light was seen out in the wooded area except what comes from the blood red moon. The dorm's had a few lights set up outside to light the pathways nearby, but they were always in poor condition. The academy and all surrounding areas were almost made to look half broken and disheveled. Tsukune knew this, but at least inside the buildings they were built nicely, and had modern conveniences. Outside the girls dorm building two groups were approaching. The first was a blonde boy holding hands with a girl with bright blue hair. The boy had a smile on his face easily seen in the dark night while the girl had a shy smile, and was looking at the ground as she walked. Rason glanced to the girl then ahead with a wide grin, the angel happy to walking with her after the whole werewolf attack was behind them.

_This is great, I get to walk with Kurumu alone at night. Even in this darkness her beauty shines so bright._

Kurumu however was thinking about something else, the girl's mind having been distracted for the majority of the day.

_This feeling, it only comes and goes with him. Even touching him causes it to happen. What does it mean?_

She pondered the question the whole time she held hands. As she did she felt a strange warmth in her hand from his touch, the girl feeling that tingle in her chest growing stronger. She remembered back to what he said in the auditorium before, and his words were stuck in her head.

_"For your 'Destined One', something should be unique about him. Something that affects you like no other guy does."_

She looked down to her hand being held by the angel.

_Well this is definitely unique. But how can I know if this means…that? If Tsukune isn't my Destined One…_

Thinking about that thought caused her smile to vanish and tears started to come out. She trembled a bit as her heart felt a bit heavy again, the girl stifling back her emotions as the boy glanced to her worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Rason asked, the angel worried about the sudden change in her mood.

"Oh. Nothing, just got something in my eye." she said quickly, as she lifted her head and wiped away the tears. Rason didn't believe that excuse for a moment, but thought not to push her. He knew she had quite an emotional day, and he had a pretty good hunch why she might be holding back tears now.

"Well, if you ever want to talk to somebody about anything, I'm a pretty good listener." He said while smiling towards her. Kurumu looked at him as he said that. His smile always seemed so genuine, and he was always ready to help her when he could. She felt that feeling in her chest get stronger as the warmth from their hands seemed to grow as well. She smiled and looked back down.

"I'll keep that in mind. Right now, I'm just kinda tired." She said as they continued towards the girl's dorms. The two entered the dorm building as the other couple behind them was approaching still. They made their way up the stairs and walked towards her dorm room. As she walked in she turned around and took one last look at the boy.

"Thank you Rason, I'll see you tomorrow morning?" she asked with a soft smile.

"Of course my lady." He said as he gave a small bow. The boy then showed a bit of worry as he saw her looking down again.

"Kurumu?" he asked softly. She looked at him with that soft smile and tilted her head.

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

"I mean it, I'll always lend an ear to help. Or whatever else I can for you." He said, the boy a bit nervous as she just watched him. "I…I really do like you, just so you know. You'll never be alone, I promise."

She felt that tingle in her chest pull even more at his words, the girl looking at him with a bit of wonder now. After a pause she looked down for a moment, then back up with a gentle smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class, ok angel boy?" she asked.

"C'mon, please don't say that, it sounds kinda lame." He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. She giggled a bit then looked at him with sincere eyes.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow Rason, and thank you." she said kindly. She smiled at him as he nodded and walked away, in doing so she closed the door and leaned against it. She breathed out and looked up thoughtfully.

_He is nice. That much is for sure. Still…how can I know for sure if he is my Destined One. I've never felt this before…_

She walked to her bed, the girl's room having all the normal touches of the girls dorm plus about a hundred or so stuffed animals around the area. Laying down in her bed she looked at her table near the window. It had a picture of Tsukune on it, the same picture she looked to it every night before falling asleep. The boy with the smile that she adored for so long. The boy who saved her from death.

The boy…who chose somebody else.

_You were supposed to be my mate of fate. If not you, how will I ever know for sure? If not you…_

She thought about what Rason said during the big fight in the cafeteria.

"_I will never allow her to come to harm."_

_He's so protective of me. And he cares about me too…_

"_I really do like you, just so you know. You'll never be alone, I promise."_

_He makes me feel special…_

"_For your 'Destined One', something should be unique about him. Something that affects you like no other guy does."_

_Could he be…_

_"It would be a crime for you to never smile again. Please don't hide it ok?"_

_Is he…_

"_Kurumu."_

She lay in bed, the girl slowly falling asleep. As she slept she looked very peaceful. Her hair shined in the moonlight. Her breathing was steady and slow. Her body laid still. But the most noticeable thing was her face, as she slept with a small smile all through the night.

Rason walked down the stairs deep in thought about the cute girl he just walked to her room, so much so that he didn't see somebody at the bottom of the stairs. Walking right into the student they both tumbled down a bit and crashed into a pile at the lower floor.

"Ow!" yelled out a familiar voice. Laying in a daze at the foot of the stairs the angel regained his senses as he recognized the voice of the girl he ran into.

_Uh oh, I know who this might be_.

Rason groaned in his mind and looked over, his suspicions then being confirmed. An angry vampire in red pigtails was glaring at him. Though not because he bumped into her. Not because they fell down the stairs together. No, it was because…

"Would you mind-" she started, the girl trying to contain her rage as her eyebrow twitched. "Taking your hand off of my chest before I RIP IT OFF?"

Realizing he was groping her he jumped up waving his hands in front of him, the boy stammering as Kokoa held a hand over her chest and glared at him.

"Sorry! I didn't see you! I didn't mean to do that, really!" He started saying, the boy worried that she might send him out of there through the wall. Surprisingly she just growled and hissed at the boy.

"Just get out of here would you? I'm very busy." She glared at him while getting up.

"Busy? With what?" he asked curiously.

"You're not even supposed to be here, now GET LOST!" she roared. Getting the point very quickly Rason ran down the stairs and out of the dorms for his life.

_Just how is that crazy girl related to Moka?_

"Sheesh, as if my day hasn't been bad enough." Kokoa groaned to herself before she started looking around the hallway. "I know her room is around here somewhere…"

After searching around the hallway she quickly found her target. She darted behind the nearest corner and peeked out as she narrowed her eyes.

"There you are." She said softly. Down the hall she saw two figures walking together. One had purple hair, and the other had dark hair. Instantly she knew who they were as she growled softly to herself.

"So, you are after him aren't you ice queen?" She hissed. She watched as Mizore opened her door and turned to talk to Dark. He didn't have his headphones on, so Kokoa assumed he had them removed to talk to the girl.

_As soon as he says his goodnights and she closes the door, I'll show him that I AM the best girl for him. No matter what it takes, that snow bitch will not steal him from me!_

The two were just talking for a bit when Kokoa started getting curious, the girl growing impatient as she started tapping her finger on the corner of the hall.

_Seriously, these two are both so quiet during the day, what on earth could they be talking about that takes this long?_

The vampire watched as they talked a bit. Then Dark reached up and gently pulled out the snow girl's lollipop. Kokoa watched with a puzzled expression and tilted her head a bit.

_What is he doing? He doesn't have his headphones on, so he can understand her just fine. Why would he-_

Kokoa's eyes nearly bulged out of her head looking down the hall, the girl seeing something that made her gasp.

_No…NO!_

Down the hall Kokoa was staring wide eyed at the scene. In one hand Dark was holding Mizore's lollipop. His other hand was holding the back of her head. But the most noticeable thing was his lips were on hers. Dark was holding Mizore closely and kissing her.

_NO! It can't be! He's kissing her! She doesn't deserve that! Maybe…maybe he's trying to advance on her…she might still reject him…_

To her shock though Mizore wasn't doing anything about Dark doing such a thing with her. Correction, her arms slowly wrapped around Dark and held him close. The snow girl seemed to be kissing back as the boy held her close to him. After a while the two separated and just looked at each other. Dark handed Mizore her candy back, or rather gently put it back in her mouth. Kokoa wasn't close by any means but she could easily make out the snow girl's bright blush from where she was. The two said a few more words and then she went inside and closed the door. Kokoa just tried to gather her thoughts on the matter as Dark walked away.

_How could he? And with her! I'll make him pay for this! Here is a proud and noble vampire willing to be with him, and he kisses the creepy stalker girl!_

Kokoa stepped out from behind the corner with the intention of charging the boy, but before she could step further down the hall she watched Dark vanish before her eyes.

"Ah, right." Kokoa said as she sighed. She shook her head then looked up with a dull expression. "Forgot he could do that…"

_I'll make him realize his mistake tomorrow. This isn't over, not by a long shot._

* * *

They walked in silence, not holding hands, not looking at each other, just in complete silence. The only thing heard was the sound of their footsteps. Mizore was looking at the ground, the snow girl occasionally glancing to her side before looking back down again. Dark was walking at the same pace next to her, the boy however keeping his eyes forward. She looked ahead and started thinking to herself.

_Ok…now what do I do? I managed to get him to walk back with me, but why? What am I hoping for?_

She thought back to all their encounters together. When he rescued her from that fire wolf twice, when he saved her from Inner Moka's wrath, when he kept Gin from feeling her up, when he saved her from being crushed by rubble in the music club room. He always came to her aid without ever being asked to, or hoped that he would. He just did. And it was the 'why' behind it that was making Mizore's mind work in overtime.

_Why me? He hardly understands me with his music on. Actually, he doesn't understand me at all. He never smiles at anybody. He just keeps to himself. So why protect me all those times?_

She couldn't figure it out, there was just no reason she could think of.

Well, almost no reason.

"_I on the other hand have to not only save the cute snow girl…"_

"_I correct myself; you're cute and clumsy…"_

"_Touch her again, and I will make you suffer…"_

"_I will not let you come to harm…"_

Mizore looked at him again. He was still walking ahead, not saying anything. He seemed to show no expression or emotions during the day, and was more secretive than anybody she knew. Yet he was always helping her and protecting her, always without ever giving any explanation as to why. Finally she spoke up, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Dark…can I ask you something?" she asked quietly, half of her hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Yes." He said simply.

"Do you…do you like me?" she asked looking at him with curious eyes. He turned to look at her, then after a moment gave a simple nod. Not being satisfied with that she asked again.

"Why do you like me?" she asked tilting her head. This time he gave no reaction or response, and he just looked ahead again.

"Please…tell me…" she said as she looked down. She had to know, all these mixed signals were driving her crazy. They got to the dorms and started climbing the stairs. Still in silence. As they did Mizore glanced to the silent boy that was so mysterious to her.

_Maybe I was too forward…that would be a first for me. I should have just kept quiet. It's what I do best…_

When they got to the door to her room, she opened her door and walked in, the girl then turning around to face the boy with a gentle expression.

"Well, thank you for the escort Dark. I guess I'll…" she said then stopped. He was looking at her, but not the same as before. His eyes were looking straight into hers, but this time there was nothing cold behind them. They seemed…warm almost.

"Mizore…" he said softly. She looked at him with curiosity.

_He does say my name nicely. Why is that?_

"What is it?" she asked, curious what he was about to say.

"I don't know how to say this, I'm not very good when it comes to this sort of thing." He said, his tone normal yet still strained at the same time. She looked at him curiously as he just gazed into her eyes. After a pause he tilted his head slightly.

"But I need to know something." he said softly.

"What is it? You can ask me anything you want." She said looking at him with wonder.

_What could he be having trouble saying to me? I thought nothing could trip him up._

Dark reached up slowly and grabbed her lollipop stick, then slowly pulled her candy out of her mouth. Mizore just looked at him surprised as she felt her candy being taken out of her mouth.

_What is he doing?_

He then reached his other hand around her head gently, stroking her hair down to her neck. Mizore's heart started beating faster as he held her head gently from behind.

_What…what is he doing?_

He then pulled her closer to him. Before she realized it he was kissing her. Her heart skipped a few beats, then started pounding steadily as he held her close to him like that.

_What? Is he? He's kissing me? He is!_

She just stared at him wide eyes, she didn't expect this of all things. Her mind went blank, no thoughts in her mind were connecting, just pure surprise at the sudden kiss. Steadily she took in what was happening as her eyes started to close.

_He is…he's…_

She closed her eyes and let the boy hold her there. Without even thinking her arms went around him and pulled him closer. Time seemed to stop for her as the silent boy kissed her in her doorway. After what seemed like forever he backed up, allowing her to breathe again. She just looked at him amazed that he did that. He gently placed the lollipop back into her open mouth, her blush being bright on her face as the candy rolled to the side of her mouth.

"I needed to know." He said, his voice being soft and gentle.

"Know what?" she said under her breath.

"That what I felt for you was real." He said with a small smile. Mizore saw it clear as day, the boy actually smiled at her. It seemed like an impossibility given his personality, but it was indeed a genuine smile. After a moment it disappeared, yet his eyes still looked at her the same.

"Please sleep well Mizore." He said in his normal tone.

"…you too." she said in a trance. He started walking away after taking a last glance at her. She closed the door then walked into her room. She took a few steps then dropped to the floor on her knees. Her mind replayed the event over and over. Each time her heart skipped a beat thinking about the kiss. She held a hand over her heart, the girl feeling it beating steadily and feeling a bit warmer to her briefly. After a while she got up and walked slowly to her bed. She sat on it and looked up at her ceiling as her mind was going over what just happened.

_What did you feel for me? Was it real?_

She looked down and started to wonder why she didn't stop him. The boy kissed her and she made no effort to push him off. If anything she actually kissed him back.

_Did I want that? Did I want…him?_

She turned around to look at the picture next to her bed. On the wall it was set there, where she looked at it every night before she went to sleep, the picture of Tsukune. She looked at it for a while, and then a few tears came out. She wiped them away and took the picture into her hands. She looked down at the face of the boy who was the object of her rivalry with the other girls. The boy who showed her kindness and friendship, when everybody else just left her alone.

The boy…who chose Moka to be his girlfriend.

_Tsukune, you really did make your choice didn't you? No…you made it a long time ago. You were just too kind to say…we were too blind to see…I'm sorry._

She walked over to her desk and set the picture on it. She took another look at the smile he had, then walked over and laid down in bed.

_I'm sorry I couldn't be her. But…if this is the path you want to take, then I'll support you._

She remembered back to the words that he saved her with, the words he said to her when he saved her from falling to her death.

"_You and me, Mizore. We're friends, aren't we?"_

_Yes Tsukune, we are friends._

She sighed and closed her eyes as she curled up in her bed.

_I guess that's all we were ever meant to be._

* * *

While all the students were attending their first period classes a witch was busy walking towards the headmaster's office with a handful of papers. She had been up late last night going through the transfer papers again and again looking for anything useful. During her focused and difficult pursuit for answers she finally came across something that shocked her to her core.

_I still can't believe this…_

She looked into what little information there was on each of the six students she had met so far. Two of which were just regular students who had no idea who Tsukune was or even cared about him at all.

_I can't believe I never realized…_

Two of the new students had proven to be allies to Tsukune and the group. The angel Rason Miyamosa had shown himself to quite loyal to the group, and an able flyer. The other transfer, Dark Kuyumaya, was also shown to be trustworthy. Although his exact species hasn't been revealed or even mentioned in his transfer papers, he has shown himself to be a good fighter, and oddly enough _very_ protective of Mizore.

_I should have realized, all the signs…_

And then there were the twin witch sisters Apoch and Astreal Ezrana. They had helped the group with their battle against the enhanced bullies, and have been seen around the campus every now and then, but still not much was known about them. The only other info that was known was they tried to ask out Dark and Rason, only to be rejected.

_I can't understand how I didn't see it before…_

The other two students that just transferred here have eluded her thus far, but she was determined to find out what they were and if there were indeed the threats. She just needed to be sneakier, which wasn't at all her specialty.

She walked into the headmaster's room with tears in her eyes, the witch then walking up to the man's desk as he looked at her with a curious smile.

"Sir, I've come here with my daily report." She said half crying.

"My dear assistant, what troubles you so?" he asked, still keeping his calm voice and smile.

"I've just come to the shocking realization of something incredibly important." She said, regaining her professional tone and wiping the tears away.

"Oh really? Have you discovered anything about your current assignment?" the man asked simply.

"No sir." Ruby said shaking her head.

"Then what have you realized that is so important to cause you such misery?" the man asked curiously. She looked at him for a moment, then spoke with a heartbroken voice.

"I just realized that Tsukune chose Moka because she dresses so provocatively around him. And here I've been wearing this outfit since we first met. I never had a chance." She said while looking down with a few tears still coming out.

Silence.

"My dear Ruby, while I don't agree with your…_logic_, I must insist that you remain focused with your task." the headmaster said in the same tone as always.

"Yes sir. As I mentioned, I have my daily reports here. I still have not found out about the last two transfers, but I have the others in my sight." she said calmly as she set down her papers. The man nodded and looked at her curiously.

"And anything else to add to the reports?" he asked simply.

"Yes sir. There is something I've been curious about for some time." Ruby said with a bit of concern as she looked down.

"Oh, and what might that be?" he asked tilting his head and smiling as always.

"Those three that were enhanced in the cafeteria…the ones that had the spell cast on them." She said, taking a moment to pause. "I've been curious as to _who_ cast the spell and _why_."

"Ah, that is indeed a good question my assistant. I know that it would take a powerful wizard to come up with that spell and maintain it." he said with a calm tone and a nod.

"Yes, I'll continue my research into it. Hopefully I'll stumble across a new lead or two. Good day sir." She said as she bowed and then started walking towards the door. The headmaster nodded and leaned back in his chair with a smirk.

"Yes, a powerful wizard. Or perhaps _two_." He said as he chuckled. Ruby had her hand on the door handle as she froze in place from his words.

_Two…_

An image of two recent spell casters she came across flashed before her eyes, two transfers that appeared at the same time as those bullies being enhanced by a strange spell.

"Two…" she said under her breath with wide eyes. She ran out of the door as fast as she could and raced down the halls. The headmaster chuckled and leaned back in his chair.

"I wonder how long it will remain quiet here." he said with a laugh.

Ruby raced to the homerooms of where the witch sisters were assigned. Arriving there she saw that they were not in class. The teacher said they were helping out with the gardening this morning for the academy. Any magic wielding student that helps out the school when able gets extra credit, and those two were always being good students it seemed. Ruby raced outside and started circling the academy grounds for them.

"It has to be them, it makes too much sense. They have to be here for Tsukune." She said as she walked around the school. After some time she stopped outside under a tree to rest.

"I have to find them, they must be out here somewhere." She said to herself as she looked around.

"Who are you looking for?" a pair of voices said from behind. Ruby spun around to face the two girls she had been searching for, they were standing side by side in their school uniforms and looking at her with their usual smiles.

"I was looking for you two, I need you both to come with me to the headmaster's office right away." Ruby said sternly while gripping the wand she had at her side.

"Why, are we in trouble?" Apoch asked shyly.

"What did we do wrong Ms. Ruby?" Astreal asked politely.

"You two are under suspicions of being here for malicious purposes that threatens the school and the school body." Ruby said asserting herself. "Now please accompany me to the headmaster's office."

They just giggled and tilted their heads. Then in unison spoke again.

"And what malicious purposes are you accusing us of? We have done no wrong." they said perfectly in sync with each other.

"That will be for the headmaster to decide. Now let's go." Ruby said raising her wand.

"No, I don't want to go." Apoch said pouting with a smile.

"No, I don't wish to go either. Sorry." Astreal said with a similar smile.

"Fine, then I will have to use force." Ruby said as she raised her wand up and it started to glow. The sisters smiled slyly at her as they started to raise their hands to the witch. Before anyone could make a move however a voice echoed through the air.

"YOU KISSED HER?"

Blinking once Ruby looked up and around confused. When she looked back down the witch sisters had vanished. Ruby cursed out loud and put her wand away again. She growled with frustration then started looking for the cause of her distraction.

"That sounded like it came from…that window." She said as she pointed along the walls of windows that belonged to the classrooms. She looked at the room for a moment then her eyes widened.

"Wait a minute…isn't that room…" she asked softly. She paused for a moment, then took off to get inside the school as fast as she could.

* * *

Ms. Nekonome just looked at her class with disappointed eyes as once again her lesson was being interrupted by her own students.

_I don't know why I bother sometimes. These kids are so easily distracted from their studies it's so bothersome. Meow._

Again everybody in the classroom was looking towards somebody other than the teacher. This time it was Rason who had yelled louder than most students thought he was capable of. He was standing up and looking in shock at his silent friend who, as the angel had thought, was too much of a loner to ever be with a girl.

"Ow…not so loud, I'm right next to you you know." Kurumu said as she rubbed her ear. Everybody then turned back to the couple in question. Mizore was sitting there smiling at Dark with a small blush on her face and Dark was looking back towards the guy who was yelling so loudly he heard him over his music.

"What's your problem with that?" he said raising an eyebrow. Rason looked at him as if Dark had just walked on water. He couldn't even think of what to say.

_How? HOW? I thought for sure I was going to hook up with a girl way faster than this guy. He's so quiet, so…invisible. Yet he gets a girl before I do? It doesn't make any sense!_

"I'm…just…surprised?" he said unsurely.

"Wow, are you two a couple now?" Yukari said with a big smile on her face. Mizore just looked at the excited witch and then back to Dark.

"I don't know, he hasn't officially asked me like Tsukune did with Moka…" she said as she looked down with a smile. Dark just looked over to the snow girl, then raised her head gently with his hand. Everybody just stared as wide as could be never have they seen him act like this. Mizore felt her heart race as he kept her gaze focused on him.

"Yes." He said to her, still holding the same expression and but a lighter tone. Mizore smiled and blushed, then nodded eagerly back.

"Yippie, another happy couple!" Yukari yelled out as she jumped up and down.

"Why are you so excited?" Kurumu asked annoyed by the little witch's behavior.

"Why aren't you? Oh that's right, you're still single haha!" Yukari said as she pointed to the succubus.

"Why you…I'm still looking for the right guy! It's really hard to find a guy that can match Tsukune you know." Kurumu barked back before she looked down with her arms folded across her chest. She growled then glanced to the young witch.

"Besides, you're still single too twerp!" she yelled out.

BANG!

Kurumu went down along with the washtub that appeared over her head. Rason just continued to look at the scene in front of him, then smiled and chuckled to himself

_Well, I totally called it after all._

Mizore looked back to her friends and smiled happily. Then she looked to Tsukune as he was smiling at her like he usually did.

"I'm happy for you Mizore, really." he said kindly.

"Thank you Tsukune." She said softly as she looked down a bit.

_I guess this isn't so bad after all…_

"Yes, I'm so happy for you too Mizore." Moka said. She was happy her friend found somebody for herself. After a moment her smile faded and she looked down to her rosary which was glowing softly.

"Yeah, congrats frosty." Kurumu said as she got up. "Still, he's nothing like Tsukune."

Before anybody could say something to warn her, Kurumu was encased in a block of ice.

"Nobody asked for your opinion." Mizore said flatly.

Tsukune just chuckled and looked at his friends around him. Kurumu broke out of her icy prison and started yelling at Mizore who paid her no mind. Yukari was jumping up and down in her seat giggling while Rason was looking at Dark with an amused smile. And Dark was looking at Mizore, though his expression always seemed the same. Then he looked over to Moka, and worry came over him. Something didn't look right as the girl seemed to show signs of fear.

"Moka?" he said in a worried tone.

"Class, it's time to focus!" The teacher called out causing everybody to look ahead. Class had been interrupted nearly every day this week and Ms. Nekonome wasn't going to sit aside another day.

"You can finish your discussion after class, or if you prefer, detention." She said aloud. Everybody just looked to each other and took their seats. Tsukune took one last look at Moka, she seemed to be bothered by something and was looking down. Before he could ask anything the door opened to the room.

"Oh, Ms. Tojo, how nice to see you again." The teacher said with a smile. Ruby walked into the room and looked around.

"Who screamed out earlier?" she asked in a professional tone. All hands pointed to Rason who looked at her surprised.

"Um, something wrong Ruby?" He asked curiously. The witch walked up to him a looked him in the eye. Then without warning she slapped him across the face.

"That's for earlier." She simply said then walked back out. Everybody watched her leave bewildered, then looked to Rason who was looking completely surprised.

_Seriously, this day makes NO SENSE!_

* * *

Once class had finished students were making their way out of the class room. Now that he had a chance Tsukune turned around and looked at his girlfriend. She seemed to be looking down at her desk scared of something while her rosary was glowing a bit.

"Moka? Are you ok?" he asked. Everybody looked to her when he said that. She just looked down at her rosary as it glowed off and on.

"What's up with your rosary?" Yukari asked with curiosity. Moka just kept looking down at it, a look of fear over her face. She looked up and glanced around at everybody.

"Um, nothing…" she said as she looked away.

"Somehow I doubt that." Rason said as he raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"Well..." she said softly, then looked at Tsukune with eyes that seemed afraid of something.

"My other self…isn't so happy." she said worriedly.

"What? She doesn't like Mizore's new boyfriend?" Kurumu asked curiously. "He may not be Tsukune, be he's not _that_ bad is he?"

Rason just chuckled at that as he glanced to Dark, the silent boy still looking at Moka and showing no reaction to Kurumu's words.

_Good thing he couldn't hear you say that my dear._

"It's not that. It's just…" Moka trailed off. Everybody looked at her with concern. Dark just looked at her with his normal expression, but seemed a little curious as well.

"Well what is it then?" Yukari asked aloud. "What's the big problem?"

"She…well she…" Moka stuttered.

"What is it Moka? What's wrong?" Tsukune asked with great concern. Moka looked up into Tsukune's eyes then down timidly.

"She's upset Mizore got a kiss before we did." she said softly.

Silence.

"Um…what?" Tsukune said a bit afraid. He didn't want to upset his girlfriend's inner self, she could be trouble if angered.

"She's upset that amongst us, we…_she_ didn't get a kiss first." She said looking at the rosary.

"Well, that's solvable. Tsukune, I think your girlfriend deserves a kiss by now." Rason said with a grin. Tsukune looked at him with a nervous look. Rason looked at him expectedly then shook his head.

"C'mon Romeo, Mizore got a kiss before she even _had_ somebody to call a boyfriend. I can see how the other Moka might get upset." he said plainly. Tsukune thought about, and it seemed logical. He had technically been with Moka longer, and had yet to kiss either of them. Hell, Mizore got a kiss from Dark _before_ they officially became a couple. He looked back to his girlfriend with a bit of wonder. It's wasn't that didn't want to kiss her, he wanted to but wasn't one to be so bold.

"Well…" he gulped. "If it will make her feel better, sure. I can do that."

He looked to Moka with a reassuring smile and nodded. Moka looked at him with a blush then batted her eyelashes a bit.

"Well…could I get a kiss too Tsukune?" Moka asked while looking down, the vampire blushing rather brightly. She of course had wanted him to do so, but could never ask for such a thing before. Still, if her inner self was going to get one, why not her?

"Ah, of…of course Moka." Tsukune said a bit nervously and eagerly.

_I can't believe it, I finally get to kiss her, I finally get to kiss Moka. I finally-_

He stopped and looked around. All eyes were on him right now, and he started to blush a bit.

"Um…you guys?" he asked with a smile while rubbing the back of his head.

"What? Do we make you uncomfortable or something?" Kurumu said with a bit of a mocking tone. "It shouldn't be too hard to kiss your girlfriend in front of us."

"Well…it's just…" he started to say.

"Seriously?" Rason said raising an eyebrow. "C'mon man."

Tsukune just looked around and sighed. He was going to have to do it now no matter what, and his friends weren't about to walk away. He looked to the vampire girl as she looked into his eyes.

"Tsukune…" she said softly.

"Moka…" he said gazing into her green eyes.

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"WELL?" the succubus yelled out a bit annoyed. "What are you waiting for?"

The couple jumped a bit and then looked back to each other. The rosary kept glowing brightly. 'She' was getting impatient too. Tsukune leaned closer to Moka and prepared to do the one thing he had always dreamt of doing. The one thing he daydreamt of doing. The one thing he had his mind focused on for so long. The one thing he shouldn't be having this much trouble doing (seriously).

As the boy leaned closer he felt her breath on him, the warmth from her face as she blushed still. She closed her eyes and her lips moved a little closer. He felt his heart racing as he neared the girl for their first kiss.

_Why is this so hard to do? I feel like I'm going to pass out from the pressure!_

His eyes closed and he felt his lips touch hers. All rational thought, or any thought at all, in his mind vanished. He was kissing his girlfriend Moka, after so long, and it felt so right. Their lips pushed together and the world seemed to stop around them. Nothing but a pinkish hue with sparkles was around them as he kissed the girl of his dreams.

_Moka… _the boy thought in delight.

_Tsukune… _the vampire thought dreamily.

_Moka…_

_Tsukune…_

_Moka…_

**_Tsukune…_**

His eyes shot open and he looked at the girl in front of him. Crimson eyes were looking at him with a slight glare. Her silver hair flowed down her back. Her mouth baring her fangs as she growled a bit at him.

"**So you would kiss her first would you?" **She said in an angry voice. She stood up from her chair as the world around him shifted to a darker color with a haunting howl in the background.

**"Tsukune, KNOW YOUR PLACE!"** she yelled as she jumped up and set her leg flying at the boy's shocked face. As it connected his world went white and his mind went blank.

"Tsukune?" a voice called. He snapped out of it and was looking into Moka's green eyes. She blinked then called to him again.

"Tsukune?" the girl said as she had a smile on her face and bright blush. She seemed to be asking him something as he regained his senses. He was still in his seat and she was in hers, the couple still in the classroom with their friends.

"Ah…yes Moka?" he said nervously as he recovered from his frightening vision.

"I said, thank you for the kiss boyfriend." She said as she smiled so brightly. He thought for a moment, and then smiled at her.

"Thank _you_ Moka. I've waited so long for that kiss." he said graciously.

_It's a shame I can't remember most of it…_

The angry vision from Inner Moka was still at his mind's forefront as the boy smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well that's just swell Romeo. How about you kiss your _other_ girlfriend so we can get to our next class." Rason said as he looked at the clock. Tsukune jumped a bit and looked to Moka's rosary that was still glowing softly.

"Yeah, time for the other Moka's turn hee hee!" Yukari cheered out. Moka glanced to the rosary then to her boyfriend timidly as he shakily reached out for the trinket.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Tsukune said nervously.

_Please tell me that dream won't come true…_


	10. The Sisters' Spell

Kokoa was sitting in class with a look of anger on her face, the same look she had all morning. Everybody in her classroom knew well enough to stay away from her and not talk to her about anything that might set her off. Even the teacher was reluctant to call upon her unless he felt he had to. Today, she hasn't been called on once. No surprise there, since her vampire aura was glowing around her. She was trying her best to contain herself, but was having trouble.

_How could she…how dare she…that snow woman will pay for taking my potential mate! He is far too strong and powerful for the likes of her. Only a vampire of my caliber would be suitable for him…and yet. He kissed her. WHY?_

Each time she played the scene in her head her aura fluxed and caused students around her to jump up slightly. The whole class was pretty much counting the seconds till they could get out of there. And so was she.

_I'm going to make that bitch pay for stealing him! I won't lose to her! I won't!_

As the end period bell rang the girl glanced around then down at her desk. Slowly she stood up and walked out of the room as she tried to maintain her grace. Once she was gone the entire class breathed a sigh of relief and started to leave as well.

* * *

"Well." Tsukune said after taking a deep breath. "Here goes."

He reached out and removed the rosary around his girlfriend's neck. A bright light engulfed the room as a wave of powerful vampiric energy swept through. At the center of the light Moka stood up, her hair turning from bright pink to silver, her eyes shifting from green to blood red, and her bust size increasing noticeably. She stood amongst all the friends who knew her power well, and a boy who was in love with her. Once her transformation was complete she looked at Tsukune with her usual expression, although with a bit more of anger.

"**So, I guess I get to be third then don't I?" **she said, a tone of annoyance in her voice which made Tsukune uneasy.

"This isn't a competition." Rason said softly hoping to calm the vampire down before more of the school took damage.

"**Was I speaking to you?"** she asked Rason, this time with a small glare. Rason just backed up a bit and looked to Tsukune nervously.

"Hey, calm down. I haven't gotten kiss yet either and I'm not throwing a fit." Kurumu stepped up as she saw Rason back up in fear of his life. Inner Moka just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"**Right, and that's supposed to make me feel better? You kiss a guy and he becomes your slave. Don't compare yourself to me succubus."** she said with a stern tone.

"Slave?" Rason asked confused.

"If a succubus kisses a guy, he becomes her slave forever." Yukari explained. Rason thought for a moment, then looked to Kurumu.

"I thought that only happened if you used Charm on them first." he said scratching his head. Kurumu looked at him puzzled and then with a bit of wonder.

"How would you know that?" she asked.

"I've researched the succubus origins and traditions last night. The stories say that the man will only become a slave if Charm is used on them before the kiss." He said. Kurumu just looked at him curiously as the boy looked around at the group.

"Really…" she said softly. She looked up and thought for a moment, then looked back to Rason. She wasn't aware of that little detail, she was under the impression that if she kissed a guy she really would turn him into a slave. She looked at Rason curiously then smiled a bit.

_I wonder…_

"And why were you researching that kind of stuff angel boy?" she asked with a sly smile on her face. Rason flinched at hearing that nickname again, but responded with a nervous smile.

"I…I was just curious." he stammered. Kurumu walked forward a bit closer to Rason with an innocent expression.

"Really? Is that the only reason?" she asked with a sweet tone. Rason started to laugh nervously and rub the back of his head as the girl walked closer to him, her eyes locked onto him like a cat with a mouse.

"Uh…yeah, heh heh. What's so wrong with that?" he asked with a shrug and a nervous smile. She took another step closer to Rason and put a finger to her mouth worriedly.

"But those are just stories after all, how can you be sure they are true?" she asked with a curious tone. Rason looked at her nervously then down.

"Ah well…I don't know really…" he said slowly. Again Kurumu stepped closer to Rason with a coy smile.

"So if you don't know, doesn't that worry you? If I were to kiss you right now, you might become my mindless slave for all time." She said with a seductive voice. Rason just looked at her, the boy having no emotion or fear, he just stared into her eyes. Kurumu stopped and looked at him as he seemed to fall silent.

_Uh oh, maybe I went too far…_

"Uh, sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"You're right, that could happen." Rason said suddenly as he took a step closer and grinned at her. She backed up a step as he shrugged.

"I could become a mindless slave to a girl like you, just like that. Kinda takes all the romance out of the relationship doesn't it? A man would naturally try to avoid such a dire fate." he looked at her with a smug look. Kurumu just stood there a bit stunned, the girl not knowing what to say.

"Ah…yeah…I suppose…" she said slowly as she looked down.

_If I kiss a guy, he would likely become a slave forever. What if I kissed my Destined One and he turned into one as well? What's the point then…_

"Still…" he said, getting her attention. She looked up to see his face near hers. She gasped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"To not kiss you Kurumu, would be a worse fate." He said gently. And with that he leaned in and kissed her. Everybody but Inner Moka and Dark jumped at the sight. Kurumu felt the tingle stronger than ever, it burned within, yet felt so warm and comforting. The feeling, the emotion, the excitement all flowed through her like lightning. Whatever it was she felt it surged through her wildly as she looked with wide eyes at the angel that was kissing her.

_This is happening! He's kissing me! What...what do I do?_

She couldn't form any thoughts or actions. She just froze and let him kiss her. Slowly her eyes closed and she kissed back. That feeling from within seemed to surge all through her, the girl feeling like she was bathed in blinding light. After a bit he backed up breaking the kiss. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the boy who was so bold with amazement. He was smiling at her, making her tingle all the more inside. She blinked a few times then spoke quietly.

"Rason…" she said under her breath. Rason merely tilted his head and waiting for her to continue.

"Bark like a dog." She said. Everybody just staggered a bit when they heard that. After he regained himself Rason chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't think so Kurumu." He said laughing a bit. Her eyes went wide as her smile spread across her face. The boy didn't do as she ordered, he was still himself.

_He has free will! He's not a slave!_

Suddenly everything clicked for her. The strange connection she had with him, even before she knew what it was. The way she felt for him, and the way he felt for her. And why she let him, no, _wanted_ him to kiss her then.

_He's…he is… he's my-_

"**Are you KIDDING ME?" **roared an angry vampire and getting everybody's attention. Everybody looked to Inner Moka as she was glaring at Kurumu with her vampire aura flaring around her.

**"So now I get to be FOURTH?"** she yelled out with anger. The blue haired girl realized that she was the cause of the sudden anger and backed up a bit, the succubus trembling a bit as she saw the dark look in the vampire's crimson eyes.

"Um, well…sorry?" she stammered out.

**"Sorry? You're sorry are you? Tell me, did you do that on purpose? Just to spite me?"** the vampire said as she walked towards the scared girl. Kurumu shook her head with fear as Rason looked between the two worriedly.

"No! I didn't! It's just…I wanted to do that with him, honest!" she said as she backed up.

_Great, I finally find my Destined One, and then I get to die right away._

**"Give me one good reason I shouldn't beat the crap out of you right now little succubus." **Inner Moka said with hatred as the blue haired girl backed into a wall.

"I…uh…um…" she stuttered out.

_I can't believe I'm going to die now of all times. This is so unfair! I only got one kiss from him!_

"Moka stop!" a voice yelled from behind. The vampire stopped, then turned around to see for herself who just told _her_ to stop. Sure enough it was Tsukune. He looked at her and walked towards her slowly with concern.

"Stop this, this isn't a competition. It never was." He said as he walked up to the vampire who was taken back a bit by the fact he spoke to her so directly.

"**Tsukune..."** she said as she looked into his eyes. Tsukune looked into the eyes of the girl he loved. She was a monster, a powerful vampire, but he loved her. He loved both sides of her.

_I can't be afraid anymore…_

He knew he had to be strong, and to be brave. He had to show Inner Moka that he loved her and wanted to be with her. He remembered what he had gone through to be her boyfriend.

"_If you want Moka, and we all know you do, you have to call out your own power."_

_My own power…_

"_The girl I want to have as my girlfriend…is Moka."_

_For the girl…_

"_Tsukune…"_

_I love._

Tsukune looked to Inner Moka with determination. He knew he couldn't back down now. He had to let her know once and for all how he truly felt about her. He walked up to her slowly and placed his hand on her cheek. She seemed a bit surprised he would be so bold, then she regained her composure and smirked a bit.

"**So, you think you can just touch me like that when you feel like it?" **she said with a bit of a cocky attitude. But her smirk vanished when Tsukune looked at her and chuckled a bit.

"Let me guess, you're going to tell me to know my place?" he said softly while looking into her eyes. His smile stayed on his face, not once did it flinch.

"**Well if you knew that would be the response, then why would you tread so close to pain, do you enjoy learning your place?"** she said again, with her cocky attitude returning again.

"Because, I already know my place Moka." the boy said simply. The vampire just looked at him, unable to say anything back. Before she could ask anything, he continued again.

"My place Moka, is with you." Tsukune said, then he leaned in and kissed her. He kissed her with every ounce of energy he had. He would hold nothing back from showing her how he felt. Everybody in the room looked in shock, which quickly turned to fear. Anybody who upset this side of Moka would likely be sent to an early grave. Even Dark, who still just watched with his usual expression, took a step back and extended his arm a bit to shield Mizore from any possible harm. Kurumu and Rason looked with wide eyes, both wondering if the boy would live to realize what he had done. Yukari however looked at them with stars in her eyes.

_Please tell me I can still get in on that!_

Inner Moka just looked at the human boy who was kissing her with wide eyes, the vampire surprised by his sudden action.

**_He actually did it…he really did…Tsukune…_**

Slowly her eyes closed and her arms went around his waist to hold him. She wasn't swatting him off, or kicking him off to oblivion. She didn't fight back in the slightest. Rather she held him closely, not wanting it to end. The feeling between the two was perfect, and even though she was a proud vampire, even though she was stronger than anybody in that room, she felt like she had a knight in shining armor herself. It was his bravery and his heart that the vampire admired in her mate.

Once the kiss broke and he stepped back, they looked into each other's eyes. Inner Moka looked at the boy in front of her, and for a second, saw blood red eyes looking back at her. She blinked and they were the same brown color she had always known. He smiled at her with his warm smile and spoke with high confidence.

"That was my first kiss as well Moka. You and your other self are both my first's, and nothing will change that." he said calmly.

"Well, technically I-" Yukari started to say until Kurumu wrapped her hand around her mouth forcibly.

Hearing Tsukune say this caused the silver haired vampire to blush slightly, though quickly regained her herself. She looked at him with her usual stare which slowly turned to a calm smile.

"**Well then, I suppose I will have to accept that. That was indeed a true first kiss for me as well. Thank you Tsukune, for that gift." **She said gently. For her, even a smile seemed like a challenge to fight to the death, but this time Tsukune felt no fear from her. He only felt his bond with the girl in front of him, both sides of the girl he knew he loved.

"Wow, somebody grew a pair pretty quickly." Rason commented, earning a nervous laugh from the boy.

"**I would expect no less from ****_my_**** boyfriend, after all…" **Inner Moka said proudly, then looked at him with an impressed smile. **"He is part vampire."**

Tsukune just laughed a bit as he rubbed the back of his head. He then looked around to his friends. In the past, if he ever tried this, or even mentioned an intent do so, his harem would have torn him apart. Yet now everybody was looking at him with approval. Even Dark gave a nod towards him. Tsukune felt so happy that his life was changing like this, that he had Moka, both sides of her, as his girlfriend and could remain friends with those he cared about. He looked back to his girlfriend and smiled at her.

"Anything for you Moka." He said simply.

_Anything for you my love._

"Well, I never thought I would say this, but congrats you two." Kurumu said with a smile and a shrug. She couldn't be mad anymore, she had no right to be. Those two were together now, not that it mattered as it seemed she had her own boyfriend now.

"Yes, congrats." Mizore added with a smile of her own. The snow maiden was happy Moka and Tsukune could remain friends with her still, and the girl was even more excited about the thought that she had a boyfriend of her own as well.

"Yay! So how about me?" Yukari cheered as she leapt at Tsukune only to be grabbed in midair. She blinked then looked to see Inner Moka holding her with one hand and raising an eyebrow at her.

"**What about you? You weren't planning on touching ****_my_**** Tsukune just now were you?" **she asked with a bit of annoyance. The young witch laughed nervously and then smiled innocently.

"Actually, I was hoping to touch both of you. Hee hee?" she said weakly. Inner Moka just smirked at the young girl causing her to turn pale with fear.

**"Yukari?" **the silver haired vampire asked gently. Dark stepped aside and moved Mizore with him, the snow girl looking at him curiously.

"**Know your place!" **the vampire shouted as she kicked the witch straight out the window, flying just past where Dark and Mizore watched from. Mizore just nodded once and looked to her boyfriend, the girl happy that he was still protecting her from bullies and low flying witches.

"Um…" Tsukune said nervously as he watched Yukari vanish towards the nearby rotting forest from the sky. "Was that necessary?"

"**Probably not, but it felt good. After all, I can be a little overprotective."** She said with a wink before she walked over and kissed him on the lips again. Tsukune blinked then enjoyed the kiss from his girlfriend, the boy assuring himself that Yukari would be fine from her rough landing outside.

"Well, it's certainly never dull around you guys." Rason said as he looked around. He then looked to Kurumu and smiled causing the girl to smile bashfully at him.

"But that is certainly a good thing." he said with a wink. She smiled and jumped into his arms, both of them locking into a passionate kiss. She felt the sensation of lightning flowing through her lips again as she sighed with delight.

Mizore eyed the couples, then looked down a bit.

_Maybe I should be a bit more aggressive too. Maybe Dark would like that…_

She turned to face Dark, only to see he was facing her already. With one gentle motion he removed her candy from her mouth and pulled her into a kiss as well. The girl blinked in surprise then slowly closed her eyes as well.

_Or maybe not…_

As the three couples were lost in their moment two figures stood at the door, both of them having only opened it a crack. After a moment they began to walk away.

"So they paired up after all." Astreal said with her dull smile on her face.

"So, when do they become our boyfriends?" Apoch asked her sister innocently.

"Soon, we have to only wait a little longer. Patience dear sister." Astreal replied.

"And what of that witch that doesn't like us?" Apoch asked curiously.

"She won't be a problem." Astreal said reassuringly.

"I won't will I?" called a voice from behind. They turned around to see Ruby glaring at them.

"No, you won't." Astreal said as they turned to face the witch that had for once snuck up on them. She managed to catch them spying on the group and heard what they said as they walked away from the door.

"What do you two want anyway? What are you planning?" Ruby asked as she walked closer to them, her wand at the ready.

"We need protection from a bad man." The shy witch said.

"And they agreed to help us." The mature one replied.

"Somehow I don't think you mean well or that you have their best interests at heart. I say we go discuss this with the headmaster now." Ruby said raising her wand. Apoch just giggled as Astreal stepped forward.

"No." Astreal said as she raised her hand. "We will not go with you."

A bright red glow emanated from her arm as it concentrated in her wrist. Ruby looked in worry and surprise as Astreal continued while her wrist began to glow brightly.

"We will be free from him no matter what Ms. Ruby." She said with a bit of a glare.

"Him? Him who?" Ruby asked cautiously. Astreal and Apoch narrowed their eyes at the witch, both of them showing discontent for the first time. Ruby glanced between the two cautiously.

"You two…you're not here for Tsukune are you?" she asked slowly. The sisters just stared down the witch as Astreal held her attack at the ready. Ruby looked between the two then to the girl's hand that was glowing brightly.

"What…what is it that you two want?" she asked cautiously.

"Freedom." Astreal said.

BLAM!

* * *

Time seem to stop altogether for the vampire and human. Tsukune was kissing his girlfriend, well, one of them. Dating Moka meant dating two girls in one. The outer personality was always happy and bubbly, the picture perfect cute girl. The inner self was colder and focused, a strong fighter and arrogant as well. However both sides of the girl loved this boy the same. He risked his life to help them, even when he wouldn't have been able to do anything in his human form. He had even transformed into a vampire, well at least sort of, and was still trying to become stronger for them. To protect them both. It was because of his selflessness and his heart that the vampire has fallen for him completely.

Next to the happy vampire couple was another pair of students locked into a kiss. Oddly enough it was an angel and a succubus, two winged beings on opposite ends of the monster world. Yet their blossoming love was true. Rason held the girl close to him, embracing her, protecting her. Ever since he first laid eyes on the girl he wanted nothing more than to be with her. She didn't have to use her charm spells. And not once did she push his face into her breasts as she tried with Tsukune so many times before. There was a connection between the two from the start, even if they weren't fully aware of it. As Kurumu had found out they were destined to be together, it was fate. And she wasn't about to complain one bit.

The third couple in the room was also enjoying each other's embrace. Though similar in some regards, these two students were also very different. Though both the silent type, and very stealthy, they had one big difference. Where Mizore had been shy and elusive when it came to chasing the object of her affection, Dark was rather bold and daring. He had swept the ice maiden off her feet many times, literally, and has expressed his greatest interest in her. When they first met they couldn't have been further apart, yet now it seemed they were inseparable. Dark may not have shown much about his personality, or said much to anybody, but the way he held the snow girl close to him and the way he kissed her softly and yet with passion at the same time, said enough on how he felt about her.

_Moka…_

**_Tsukune…_**

_Kurumu…_

_Rason…_

_Mizore…_

_Dark…_

Their minds were locked onto one thing and only one thing. Each other. After while the groups separated from their long embrace and simply gazed into each other's eyes.

"Well, we probably should get ready for the next class, what do you say my dear?" Rason said as he smiled at his new girlfriend. She smiled brightly and nodded, the girl still amazed that she finally had found her true Destined one.

Dark and Mizore ended their kiss slowly, with the silent boy once again giving Mizore her lollipop back gently. She blinked a few times and smiled at him as he held her close still. He always had that calm expression while he was listening to his music.

_He's so…cool…_

"**Well, I suppose I will have to wait to see you again." **Inner Moka said a bit annoyed as she looked to the rosary seal in her hand. She glanced to Tsukune then smiled a bit. **"I hope I don't have to wait too long this time."**

"Of course not, I'll see you again real soon, I promise." Tsukune said with a smile. Inner Moka smiled at him and nodded. She then reattached the rosary and changed back into the gentle Moka. Her hair shifted back to pink as she collapsed into her boyfriend's arms. When she awoke she looked at her love with bright eyes.

"Hey boyfriend!" she called out and hugged him closer.

Suddenly the whole room shook violently from an explosion happening very close to them. Snapping out of their paradise the three couples looked to the doorway.

"What was that?" Tsukune said still holding Moka close.

"It came from out in the hall!" Rason yelled. With that the group dashed out to find out what happened. They ran out and saw dust and debris engulfing the hallway. As the smoke settled two figures became visible, a girl with long blonde hair and a girl with short black hair.

"Astreal! Apoch!" Kurumu said loudly as the witch sister became visible again. "What's going on?"

The dust settled ahead of them as Astreal lowered her hand to her side. There was a faint image seen through the haze ahead of them. As the smoke cleared out a familiar witch was seen lying on the ground with smoke was coming up from her. After a moment she slowly got up and faced the group.

"Ruby?" Tsukune asked in wonder. "What happened? Are you ok?"

"Stay back Tsukune, those two are dangerous!" the witch yelled to her comrades. She struggled to get up but she collapsed again. Her dress was tattered and bloodied and she was breathing heavily.

"Oh my." Apoch said in astonishment with wide eyes. She blinked then looked to her sister with wonder. "She survived."

"I guess I didn't use enough power, I will not make that mistake again." Astreal said with a smile and a shrug.

"What are you doing? How dare you attack her!" Kurumu yelled out extending her nails.

"Explain yourself now." Mizore said coldly extending her ice claws. The two sisters slowly turned back to face the group with calm smiles. They looked at Dark and Rason as the boys were watching them with narrowed eyes.

"You two certainly have been difficult to get to, you know that?" Astreal said with a smirk. The group glanced to the two boys then back to the group.

"Yes, though we shouldn't expect anything less from our protectors." Apoch said with a giggle.

"Protectors?" Rason asked.

"You're not making sense, what are you talking about? Why did you just attack our friend?" Tsukune yelled out.

"Sorry about having to play rough with your friend Mr. Tsukune, but I had no choice. I didn't want to hurt her, I really didn't. But I must do what I must do for our safety." Astreal said softly.

"We are sorry, but this is what must be done." Apoch said softly with a bit of remorse. With that the sisters held out their hands and began chanting in unknown languages. After a few seconds a bright light engulfed their hands, the energy swirling around like white fire and glowing brighter by the second.

"What are you talking about?" Moka said shaking her head. The two sisters glanced to her then looked back to the group. Astreal showed a bit of frustration then growled a bit.

"You can hate us if you must, but that won't stop us." she said grudgingly. She shook her head then looked ahead with a determined expression alongside her sister.

"No matter what we will be free!" she yelled as they fired their bright magical spells towards the group.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled out as she was pushed to the side by her boyfriend.

"Watch out!" Tsukune shouted.

The blasts soared into the group at high speed and knocked back two of their members, the impacts sending them tumbling back down the hall. The witches smiled and giggled seeing they had hit their targets as the group looked back with wide eyes.

"NO!" Kurumu and Mizore yelled out in unison as they looked to see the bodies of Rason and Dark lying in the hall motionless. Dark's mp3 player had bounced further down the hall and was smoking slightly from the attack.

"Oh no! Dark! Rason!" Tsukune yelled out. Moka just clung to his arm and shook her head with disbelief at seeing the two lying motionless on the ground. The witches giggled and jumped up and down with joy.

"It is done, now the deal is complete." they said together.

"What deal? What are you talking about?" Tsukune yelled at them, the boy furious that his friends had been hurt. The two girls stopped jumping up and down and tilted their heads at him curiously.

"The deal that you would protect us from the bad man." They said in unison again. Everybody looked at them with both confusion and hatred.

"What are you talking about? We never said you could do this!" Kurumu yelled out.

"You said you would protect us from the bad man. That means we need strong monsters to help us." Astreal said, then she looked to Tsukune with a sympathetic smile.

"Although you offered to help, we cannot use you. So sorry Mr. Tsukune. But those two…" she said looking over to the two boys that were hit with their magic.

"They are perfect." she said happily. Everyone turned to see Dark and Rason slowly getting up, both boys shaking their heads from the hit. Mizore's eyes lit up again as she saw her boyfriend was still alive.

"Dark! You're ok!" she said enthusiastically as she ran towards him.

"Yay! My Destined One is not dead!" Kurumu cheered as she ran towards her boyfriend, the girl then laughing and looking back to the two witch sisters.

"Haha, sorry but looks like you couldn't take them down after all! Sucks to be-"

WHAM!

Kurumu was sent flying back to the group at high speed. She landed on the ground with a thud and groaned in pain as she held her gut. Tsukune and Moka looked over in shock to see Rason was standing there, retracting his leg from the kick that sent the succubus flying back.

"Rason…" Tsukune said under his breath. He then looked to Mizore and gasped. Dark was standing there holding her up by her neck, choking her as he glared at her. The girl was struggling to free herself as she stared at the boy with weak eyes.

"Dark…why…" she coughed out as she looked at him with disbelief. After a moment he tossed her to the side where she hit the wall and slumped down, coughing as she hit the ground. The girl slowly looked back up to see him glaring at her before looking towards the others. Tsukune and Moka looked at them with wide eyes as they saw them strike down their own girlfriends.

"Why…why you guys?" Moka asked scared at what she saw. The two boys walked towards them, glaring at the vampire couple standing in their way. Dark's eyes may have been known to be cold before, but it looked drastically different coming from Rason.

"They may not be complete boyfriends since we had to force them over to our side." Astreal said getting their attention.

"But they will be able to keep us safe from the bad man now." Apoch said softly with a shrug.

"You…what did you do to them?" Kurumu coughed out as she slowly got up.

"What we had to do. Now would you two please get rid of these pests as well?" Astreal commanded. Dark and Rason looked at Tsukune and Moka as they advanced on them with narrowed eyes.

"You guys, it's us, your friends!" Tsukune said nervously.

"C'mon you two, snap out of it." Moka said beside Tsukune. Rason walked up to Tsukune and was ready to punch him when suddenly he was yanked back. Kurumu had ran behind him and was trying to pull him away, the girl holding onto his waist with all her strength.

"Run you two!" she said as she struggled to keep Rason still. The couple took two steps before Tsukune was kicked in the stomach and sent back into a wall. He looked up and saw Dark running at him. Before he could get closer his legs were encased in ice however. Tsukune looked to the side and saw Mizore on the ground, frost emanating from her hand on the ground and forming a trail towards Dark.

"Get away, that won't hold him for long." she coughed out.

While Dark was pulling at the ice causing it to crack Rason flipped Kurumu around and pushed her into the wall, knocking her down with a loud gasp. He walked over to Tsukune and lifted him up and pushed him against the wall. He then used his other hand to wrap around his neck to choke the boy. Tsukune struggled but was unable to break free as Rason glared at him with cold eyes.

"Stop it please!" Moka yelled as she rushed to his side and tried to pull his grip off her boyfriend. She pulled and thrashed about but couldn't break Rason's hold on Tsukune.

"Haha, they aren't yours anymore, they belong to us." Astreal laughed as she watched the show.

"Don't worry though, we promise we will take extra good care of them." Apoch said softly with a smile.

Tsukune was starting to run out of air as he coughed and thrashed about. He looked at Rason with pleading eyes, yet the angel only glared right back at him.

"Tsukune…" Kurumu coughed out as she tried to get back up.

_Rason…what have they done to you…_

"Don't…do this…" Mizore said as she was struggling to get onto her feet as well.

_No…Dark…_

Dark then broke free of his icy shackles and turned his gaze to Mizore. He started walking towards her, with her only being able to look at him with wide eyes.

"Dark…" she said as she backed up a bit.

Tsukune started to gasp, his arms and legs flailing about as he tried to free himself. Moka was still pulling on Rason's arm to get him to let go, but was having no success.

"Let him go! Let him go Rason, you're killing him!" She screamed out.

_Tsukune! Tsukune!_

"Ack…Mo...ka..." he coughed out.

"TSUKUNE!" she yelled out as loud as she could. She pulled with all her might, the rosary then glowing brightly over her chest.

"I said…" she screamed as she brought back her fist, the girl then looking to Rason with a glare.

"Let GO!"

WHAM!

Rason was sent flying to the side at high speed by a punch square to the jaw. Everybody turned to look at the sound, and saw the angel was knocked clear across the hallway and was lying on the ground. Then all eyes looked to the cause, a pink haired girl who still had her fist out where it had hit the poor boy. She was staring wide eyed in disbelief at what she had done, as was Tsukune who was able to breath properly again.

"Mo…Moka?" he asked bewildered. She just blinked and looked at her fist with amazement.

_Did I do that?_

The witch sisters just looked at the girl who was as frail as a kitten a moment ago with shock and surprise.

"How…how did you do that?" Astreal stuttered.

"What is she sister?" Apoch asked nervously. She screamed then shook her head in fear. "Dark! Get rid of her now please!"

Dark stopped his advancement on Mizore and turned around. He eyed Moka with killer intent and started walking towards her. She backed against the wall with Tsukune, fear gripping her as she saw the cold look in his eyes.

_What…what do I do now?_

"Moka?" Kurumu asked, wondering what was going on. The girl then looked over to Rason who was starting to get up. Mizore was still locked onto Dark, unable to believe he was being used like this as the boy advanced on the pink haired vampire. He walked up to the scared vampire and grabbed her by the collar, lifting her up into the air then pinning her against the wall. She squirmed and looked at Dark with fear.

"Don't…please…stop Dark…" Tsukune said slowly as he tried to get back up. Dark reached back with his other hand and curled it into a fist as Moka's eyes widened.

_Tsukune! Help!_

Tsukune looked in horror at the sight. He was watching what could be the final seconds of Moka's life, his girlfriend's life.

_Moka…_

Dark sent his attack flying at her head at high speed. She could only watch in horror as the fist came at her with the intent to end her life. Suddenly he jerked about, and then looked to the side. His arm was being gripped by somebody. Moka blinked then looked over to the side as well and saw who.

"Tsukune?" she said in disbelief. Her boyfriend had stopped Dark's attack from going through. Dark turned to see who stopped him, only to come face to face with a boy, a boy with blood red eyes.

"Moka." Tsukune said in a low voice. Dark dropped the girl and tried to swing at Tsukune, only for him to grab the fist and push back, holding him there in place with ease.

"Sorry I have to do this." Tsukune said. He then tucked under Dark and flung him over and onto the ground with a loud crash. As he lay there Tsukune looked to his side in time to see Rason to leap at him with a flying kick. Tsukune dodged to the side and grabbed the leg, and with momentum flung the angel around and sent him right into a wall. He slammed into it then collapsed next to Dark with a thud. They both lay there motionless as Moka looked between them and her boyfriend with wide eyes.

"How…how can this be?" Astreal said with anger.

"Sister, they stopped them." Apoch said sadly. Moka just looked at her boyfriend in amazement.

_Tsukune…he's so strong now…_

The boy with blood red eyes then looked towards the witches. Without looking away he reached out and plinked off Moka's rosary. A wave of vampiric energy flowed across the hallway as a blinding flash erupted and engulfed everybody. Once it receded the pink haired girl was gone. Instead, there was a silver haired girl. She had blood red eyes and a bust that was larger. The two witches looked at the two vampires with surprise as the two sets of crimson eyes were glaring at them.

"**Well then, looks like you went and made enemies with the wrong people."** Inner Moka said with discontent at the two girls.

"It didn't have to be this way." Tsukune said, a bit of anger in his voice as he shook his head. The two sisters stood there motionless and just stared at them with wide eyes. Mizore and Kurumu walked slowly over to their boyfriends and knelt down beside them.

"You didn't have to be so rough Tsukune." Kurumu said a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, my poor Dark is hurt now." Mizore said as she stroked her boyfriend's cheek with her hand. Tsukune just staggered and looked back to them with wide blood red eyes.

"But! They were trying to kill us!" he defended with franticly.

"It's not their fault, it's those witches fault. Hurt them not our boyfriends!" Kurumu yelled out. Tsukune sighed and turned his gaze back to the sisters. They still stood motionless with wide eyes.

"**Well any last words before we deal with you two?"** Inner Moka said with a smirk. She then looked at them puzzled. Astreal and Apoch stood there shaking in fear, but were just looking off into space. They didn't blink, their mouths were quivering, and their bodies trembled. Yet they weren't looking at the vampires, they were looking past them at nothing.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Tsukune asked curiously. Mizore and Kurumu looked up at them curious as well. Ruby had begun to move again and was slowly making her way over to the group. She held her side as she caught her breath then looked over to see her friends.

"Tsukune! I see you're alive and well. I'm so glad." She said as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Ruby, I'm glad you're ok!" he said as he heard her voice, the boy looking back to his friend and grateful she was still alive. He then looked back to the sisters and walked closer to them. He waved his hand in front of them and got no reaction as the two girls seemed to be frozen in fear.

"**Huh, I never really scared somebody into a comatose state before."** Inner Moka said as she eyed the two curiously.

"What's wrong with them?" Ruby asked the group when she got near.

"Our boyfriends are lying here unconscious, Tsukune's eyes are blood red like a vampire's, and we are all beaten and bruised. And you ask what's wrong with _them_?" Kurumu yelled out. Mizore just kept stroking Dark's face gently with a worried expression as Ruby looked around confused.

"Wha? But I...boyfriends?" Ruby sputtered out. She looked all around the group puzzled then back to Tsukune.

"Ok, what did I miss here?"

The sisters started to tremble more as the group looked to them.

"Sister…" Apoch breathed out.

"I know…" Astreal said softly as well. Tears started to form in their eyes as their fright seemed to increase. Tsukune took step back and looked between the two cautiously.

"What's with you two?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. They slowly looked to the boy and spoke in a low whisper.

"He's here…"

* * *

The headmaster was sitting at his desk, eyes glowing brightly and hands in front of his face as always as he was going through the usual paperwork. After a moment he stopped and calmly set down the paper in front of him, his eyes then looking towards the door expectantly.

"You may come in, no need to knock." He said calmly. As he did so the door opened and in walked a man. He was dressed in black robes with a red belt around his waist. He had leather boots on and walked with a large stride. He stood tall and had a warrior's build. He had black hair that was sleeked back, and a black beard on his chin. His eyes were dark and looked around the room franticly. He then looked at the headmaster with discontent and walked over to his desk.

"Well, where are they?" he asked in a stern voice.

"Where are who?" the headmaster asked curiously.

"Don't play with me, you know why I am here." He said annoyed. The headmaster looked at the stranger for a moment then stroked his chin with a curious smile.

"You are the warrior Ghaldin Rayazo, are you not?" the headmaster said tilting his head.

"Yes I am, you already knew that. Everybody knows about me, I have no time for your games old man. Now, where are they?" Ghaldin shouted out.

"Again, where are who?" the headmaster replied. Ghaldin looked at the man with anger and crossed his arms before him.

"My witches."


	11. We Will Be Free

It was a bright and sunny morning in the human world. Everybody was going about their business as usual with the sun shining down on the world. Nobody would even have guessed that monsters were indeed real. How could they? They were just stories after all. Who would guess that their neighbor for 10 years was a monster? Or the girl you met at the bar? No way of knowing really. And no way of knowing that those two students at the bus stop were monsters either.

"I can't wait to get to the academy! It's going to be awesome!" a boy with short brown hair said with a bit of a jump. He was dressed in the Yokai Academy uniform as was the boy standing next to him. The other was a bit taller with dark hair and was looking a bit scared.

"Yeah, I just hope the stories of newbies getting eaten is just a mean joke." He said a bit nervously.

_I don't want to die on my first day there…_

"Nah, I'm sure we'll make friends quickly. We are all monsters after all. Why fight each other? Especially at a school made to teach peaceful coexistence." The brown haired boy reasoned.

Shortly after a bus pulled up to their stop, the two boys standing ready as it opened its doors. When the door opened they just looked at the driver with a bit of surprise. He was dressed as a normal bus driver, but was smoking a cigar and his eyes were glowing brightly.

"**All aboard."** He said with an eerie grin. The two boys looked at each other a bit worriedly and then got onto the bus. As the doors closed the bus pulled off for its final destination. When aboard they saw an empty seat towards the middle and sat down together. They only knew each other, and didn't know how to make friends just yet with other monsters going to this school. They looked around and saw six other students on the bus.

"**You two going to the academy I see."** The bus driver said to them through the big mirror at the front of the bus. He still had that creepy smile and his eyes glowed brightly.

"Ah, yes. It's our first time at a school for monsters." The dark haired boy said after a moment's pause. The bus driver just chuckled at him then resumed watching the road.

"**Well be careful. Yokai Academy is a very creepy place." **he said with a smirk.

"Dude, you say that to _everybody_ who walks onto this bus." Groaned a blonde haired boy in front of them. He shook his head a bit at the driver then continued.

"Seriously, why the creepy welcome?" He said flatly. The boy then turned to face the new kids and showed a warm smile.

"Don't let him get to you, I'm sure it's not that bad of a place." he said assuredly. The two boys nodded and looked down, both of them already scared of what they were getting themselves into with this school. The driver was creepy as hell, and even though this was a school for learning to live peacefully with humans, they had heard rumors that suggest it is a dangerous place for any monster. The blonde haired boy looked at them with a bit of sympathy then ahead again at the driver.

"Besides, you're scaring the new kids. I mean look how shaken up those two girls are still." he called out as he pointed to the back of the bus. There were two girls sitting together in one of the back seats. They were both dressed in the Yokai Academy uniform and were huddled closely together. One had long blonde hair and black eyes and was holding the more frightened girl, one who had short black hair and yellow eyes. They seemed to be scared of something and they kept looking down.

"Seriously, what is he thinking, am I right buddy?" the blonde haired boy said as he turned to the student sitting next to him. He a paused then tilted his head curiously.

"Buddy?" he asked again. The student next to him was looking out the window listening to music from his earbuds, the silent boy paying the other student no attention.

"Ok, whatever." The blonde boy resumed looking ahead shaking his head.

At the back of the bus the girl with blonde hair was trying to soothe the other girl's fear by holding her close and gently stroking her hand in her hair.

"Shh, it's ok. We are safe now." She spoke gently.

"He's going to find us sister." The other one said softly, her voice trembling with fear still.

"No he won't, we will blend in well at this new school. I'm sure he will not find us." the calm one said reassuringly.

"But he will, and when he does he will be angry with us." the scared one said as she buried her face into her sister's shoulder and started to shake more. The blonde haired girl held her closely and looked down with worry herself.

"We will be ok. I promise sister." She said gently as she held the scared one close and looked down with closed eyes.

_I won't let anything happen to you._

"Are you two ok?" a voice called from beside them. They looked over to see two boys looking at them with a smile on their faces. They were dressed in Yokai Academy uniforms as well, however the rest of their faces were blocked out by the sun shining through the window.

"What's wrong?" one of the boys asked again with a gentle voice.

"Nothing, we are fine thank you." The polite girl spoke up.

"Please leave us alone, ok?" the scared girl squeaked out.

"Aw, I meant no harm. Really." the boy said with a gentle smile at them while the other boy just smirked a bit. "What's wrong? This isn't really that bad of a school, I promise."

The two sisters looked at the boys in silence then looked down with worry.

"It is not the school we fear, it is somebody who is after us." The polite one said softly.

"He is a very bad man." The scared one said as she reburied herself in her sister's shoulder.

"Oh, well you don't need to fear anything now. He would be a fool to come after you in this school. It's full of monsters you know." the boy said kindly with a laugh.

"He is worse than any monster. He used us. To do horrible things..." the scared one said from her hiding place. Images of fires flaring through villages and screams of people raced through her mind briefly, the girl shivering and trembling in her sister's embrace.

"We only hope we will be safe here." The other sister said quietly. The bus entered the tunnel and everything went dark. Then lights were seen flashing through the windows as the bus traveled through the gateway into the monster world. The two boys looked to each other than back to the sisters.

"I'm sure your boyfriends would protect you." The same boy spoke with a smile still on his face. The girls could now see them clearly in the light as they looked back over to them. The two boys both had bright green hair and were about their height. They both looked at the girls with green eyes that seemed friendly. One had neatly combed hair while the other's was a bit messy.

"We don't have boyfriends." The polite girl said quietly. The other sister just shook her head.

"Oh, that's too bad. I would volunteer myself; after all, you are pretty cute. But sadly I'm not very strong." the polite boy said while smiling.

"Me either, it's a shame really." The other spoke with a calm voice and a shrug.

"Perhaps we could find some help here." The polite girl said looking down in thought.

_I've always wanted a boyfriend, and in this school, there would be some strong ones. Perhaps we could find protection here._

"Actually, now that I think about it, those two at the front of the bus seem pretty strong." the first boy said looking towards the front of the bus. The sisters looked up and saw the two in question. One had blonde hair and was looking up daydreaming while the other had dark hair and was listening to music. The two girls tilted their heads and wondered about that claim as they looked at the two boys carefully.

"Why do you say that? They seem like every other boy here." The polite girl asked curiously.

"Yeah, and one of them doesn't seem very friendly." The scared girl said ducking back down.

"Oh just rumors we've heard." One of the green haired boys said casually.

"Yeah, supposedly they are S-Class. But I'm not sure about it myself." The other said with a smile. The polite girl eyed the two boys in the front with wonder.

_S-Class? That can't be true. Can it?_

"Well, if they aren't, perhaps there are others." The green haired boy said again, then looked at the girls with a curious expression.

"By the way, we never got your names." he said simply. The sisters looked at them a moment, then spoke.

"My name is Astreal Ezrana." The polite one spoke.

"My name is Apoch Ezrana." The scared one said raising her head back up a bit.

"Nice to meet you girls. My name is Surason Kiyo, this is my brother Rarosun." the boy with the combed green hair said as he smiled at the two girls. "So very nice to meet you two."

The girls nodded and smiled at the two boys next to them. Surason and Rarosun then started talking among themselves, so Astreal and Apoch looked ahead at the two mystery students. They wondered if those two boys really were S-Class or not, since any student here could be any sort of monster in disguise.

"Do you really think they are strong?" Apoch asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, they seem very ordinary." Astreal said eyeing them closely.

"But sister." Apoch said in fear. "If we don't find protection soon, that bad man will find us. And he will be so angry."

"He won't find us sister." Astreal said with a reassuring smile. She then looked back to the boys up front. "But in case he does come looking for us, it might help to find somebody strong."

_S-Class? That can't be true. They look like regular students._

The bus traveled through the gateway and drove along the cliffside towards the bus stop near the red sea. As it did the witch sisters kept a close eye on the two mystery students at the front of the bus. The blonde one seemed to speak with a friendly attitude at the last two boys that boarded the bus while the dark haired boy didn't say a single word the entire trip. After a while the bus came to a stop and then everybody walked out. As the door was closing the bus driver said one last thing.

"**Heh heh, that boy is in for a wild ride."** he said with a chuckle. The doors closed and the bus drove off while the students walked from the bus stop towards the academy in the distance. Surason and Rarosun glanced around walked together towards the school while Apoch and Astreal walked behind the two students in question for them. Everybody made their way towards the school while mostly keeping to themselves. As they approached the academy Surason and Rarosun walked off towards the boys' dorms with the four others while the witch sisters watched them go from the path.

"This is silly, those two aren't S-Class. They look far too weak." Astreal said to her sister.

"So what do we do now?" Apoch asked her sister nervously

"We head to our first class, then keep an eye out for anyone strong enough to help us." Astreal said with a shrug.

"But what if they don't want to help us? What if they are mean?" Apoch said as she looked down worriedly.

"One way or another sister, they will aid us. One way or another." Astreal said as she looked up.

* * *

As the first class came to an end the students were busy filing into the hallways and going their own way. Amongst the students walking out from a classroom two young girls walked out with annoyed expressions.

"Seriously…" Astreal said in a polite yet angry voice. "Is every guy in this school a freaking pervert?" she said aloud.

"I don't know, but every guy in our class isn't very nice. And a few tried to grab my butt." Apoch said as she looked down with a blush. The shy girl for some reason got a lot of attention in the class, more so than her sister. However the attention was by no means wanted.

"What kind of school is this anyway?" Astreal said regaining her calm tone. She looked around with frustration then to her sister. "Either the guy is a pushover or a mean bully. There is no in-between. And all the girls act like this is normal."

"I don't want to have a mean bully for a boyfriend." Apoch said looking at her sister. "They touch me when I keep saying no."

"We certainly can't pick any boys from our class." Astreal said sighing. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

"Sister what will we do? That bad man could come for us at any moment." Apoch asked worriedly. Astreal looked down and thought to herself, the girl biting her lip a bit with worry.

_It won't be long before he notices his 'precious weapons' are no longer with him. We need to find somebody quick._

"We just have to try to find somebody. Come, we don't want to be late for our next class." Astreal said as they started walking down the halls. As they did they glanced around at the boys in the hall. The boys they saw fell into three categories it seemed; either they had girlfriends already, were too weak to get a girl from other boys taking them, or were just plain ol' perverts while eyeing all the girls around them with toothy grins.

"This…may be harder than I thought." Astreal muttered as she shook her head. As they walked down the halls three male students walked in front of them.

"Hey girlies, where you going?" one of them spoke up.

"Yeah, we could escort you if you like." another chuckled. The sisters backed up a bit, then Apoch hid behind her sister while Astreal looked at them sternly.

"Out of our way please. We have no interest in you." Astreal said firmly.

"Aw c'mon, we'll take very good care of you." another one of the boys said.

"Please stop. Just go away." Apoch said softly from behind her sister. Astreal started to raise her hand as she narrowed her eyes.

"C'mon you guys, these are just small catches. The big fishes are over there." one of the boys said as he started walking away. The others gave one last glance at the girls and followed their leader around the corner towards other girls they saw. As they left Astreal and Apoch breathed a sigh of relief, with the blonde haired girl lowering her hand back down.

"Hardly fit to be our protectors." Astreal said with a bite.

"Sister, were you going to kill him?" Apoch as curiously.

"If it meant keeping you safe, yes." the blonde haired girl said calmly. She looked to her sister and smiled gently.

"We must do what we must to keep each other safe. I was the one that led you away from the bad man remember? And I won't let you be taken away again, I promise." she said softly. Apoch smiled at her sister and looked down timidly.

"Yes, you are right. But now what do we do?" she said softly.

Before Astreal could think of what to say the whole hallway shook violently, the two girls bracing against the wall for support. After the school calmed down the two girls looked around cautiously.

"What the…what was that?" Astreal said with a bit of fear.

A loud scream of agony was heard from around the corner suddenly, the two girls looking over to it quickly.

"Sister, what was that?" Apoch asked softly.

"Probably another fight between students." Astreal said with a shrug. "I wouldn't be surprised if they get a little out of hand sometimes. This is a school for monsters after all."

Almost as soon as she said that an ogre flew from the corner and smashed into the wall. His arm dangled at an angle as he slumped down on the floor. The sisters just looked at the fallen beast with surprise as he lay there groaning in pain. As Astreal took one step closer a wolf demon flew from around the corner and slammed into the ogre, the beast falling limp on the ground as his fire died out from his fur.

"Oh my." Apoch said softly with wide eyes.

"Ok, that was a bit much for a little fight." Astreal said quietly. She and Apoch approached the corner and looked around it carefully. There were a few students standing in the middle of the hall next to a large crater. Two of them were recognizable from before however, the boy with blonde hair and the one with the headphones that were on their bus that morning.

"Sister, aren't those the students from the bus?" Apoch said curiously.

"Yes, I believe they are." Astreal said softly.

_Did they do that?_

The sisters looked at the other students there curiously. There was a boy hugging a pink haired girl and a little girl in a witches outfit that was behind them smiling. To the side was a girl with purple hair and a lollipop and on the other was a girl with bright blue hair in a ponytail. The two girls seemed to be looking at the transfer students with amazement as the two boys walked back to them.

"I wonder if they did that, or if it was the boy in the middle." Astreal asked looking to the boy that the pink haired girl was hugging closely.

_Perhaps he got all of them himself. That girl does seem to be happy to be near him._

"What should we do?" Apoch asked as they backed up behind the corner. Astreal thought for a moment then looked at the two monsters nearby as they lay on the floor. The ogre and wolf demon were in a daze from their ordeal and weren't moving.

"I say we test them. To see which one's are really the strongest." Astral said as she walked towards the two monsters who were starting to come to. They looked up at her dazed as the girl eyed them closely.

"But how will we do that sister?" Apoch asked looking at the beasts as she walked over to her.

"By doing what we do best my dear sister." Astreal replied looked at the two beasts with a smirk. "We will use our magic."

She then began chanting in unknown tongues, her sister soon following along as they held their hands towards the two monsters. The beasts began to glow red, the monsters growling a bit then falling quiet. Their wounds and broken arm healed instantly as the two looked up to them with calm expressions.

"Now listen up you two." Astreal said in a commanding voice. The two monsters looked at her calmly as the girl glanced behind her. "I want you two to find those students again. Do what it takes to provoke those boys, get them to fight you by however you can. Use those girls they were with as incentive if you must. Then try to kill them, give them your all until they fall. Understand?"

"Sister! Why would we want them dead?" Apoch asked surprised.

"If they are truly S-Class, then they will be able to defend against them. We need the best for protection after all, so why not be a little rough to get results." Astreal said with a smile.

"But the spell we used, these monsters will not die." Apoch said nervously as she looked back to the two enhanced monsters.

"Yes, it will let us observe them. If they are capable of protecting us we will assist them and remove the spell. If they just got lucky with these bullies, then they are not worth our time. Besides, after two hours the spell will vanish. What they do with each other at that point is none of our concern." Astreal said assuredly. Apoch nodded and then looked at the two beasts.

"Well, be off you two. You have your orders." She said softly. The monsters nodded and slowly started to move again. As they got up they changed back into their human forms and bowed to the girls.

"Yes master." They said in unison and walked off. Astreal watched them go then glanced over to the crater in the hall where she heard a groaning sound.

"Come sister." Astreal said as she walked towards the crater in the hall with a giggle. "Third time's the charm after all."

Apoch giggled as well and followed her, the two then using their magic on the minotaur as he slowly started to come to again.

* * *

The sisters were watching an amazing fight from the corner outside the cafeteria. Just inside the cafeteria all hell was breaking loose as the enhanced monsters they made were doing battle with the same group of students before. Their minions did as they were commanded, and coaxed the boys into fighting by threatening the girls that were with them. The witch sisters watched with curious eyes how well this group of students would handle themselves with enemies that could not be beaten. The answer was pretty damn well.

"Wow, those guys are pretty strong." Apoch said with wide eyes as they watched the angel, the boy with red eyes, and invisible student take on the three enhanced bullies. So far the girls had remained out of the fight as they too were watching with equal amazement.

WHAM!

"TSUKUNE!"

"Well, the other two are." Astreal said with a snicker as her eyes followed something moving at high speed. "That one seems to be down for the count however."

Suddenly a bright light blasted through the entryway, the two girls shielding their eyes a strong monster aura swept through the area. When the light receded a new fighter seemed to be attacking the monsters then.

"Who's that?" Apoch asked tilting her head curiously.

"A vampire, her aura does seem to be just as powerful as they were claimed to be. Seems there is one hiding in their group." Astreal said eyeing the new contender.

"Wow, do you think she would be our protector?" The shy one asked eyeing the vampire's performance.

"She is strong, but I'd rather have a boyfriend who could protect me. Besides, she seems to be rather rude out there, I doubt we would have any luck talking to her about protection." Astreal reasoned, then looked to the angel flying about.

"That one seems to be perfect however. Rather handsome and strong, not too bad. You can have the other one." she said casually. Apoch looked around the cafeteria then scratched her head.

"Um…where is the other one?" she asked curiously.

CRACK!

The wolf demon's neck snapped around as the monster dropped to the ground. From next to the fallen beast the invisible seemed to appear from a black wisp. He looked back to his kill with a cold glare as the fighting continued around him.

"Oh, there he is." Astreal said plainly. Apoch just covered her mouth and stared wide eyed.

"Oh my, he is rough." she said softly.

"I think those two will do after all. Come, let's end their battle. I wouldn't want our new boyfriends to be hurt." Astreal said with a smirk. They both giggled and walked into the cafeteria as Astreal glanced to the elder witch in the group with a bit of caution.

"Let's not linger too long though. That witch is the headmaster's assistant. She could be a problem."

* * *

Apoch and Astreal were walking down the halls of the school after classes had come to an end. Throughout the rest of their day they had been keeping on top of their assignments, and dealing with pesky male students as they were constantly hit on. Well, Apoch more so than Astreal anyway. They had also tried to ask out the boys they deemed strong enough to be their protectors, but were met with rejection. Apoch was denied by the boy of her choice as he claimed he wanted another while Astreal too was denied politely by her chosen one. Although the boys never stated who they actually would want for a girlfriend the witch sisters had some vague clues.

_Apoch was walking into the Music Club room as she had followed the boy she thought would be a suitable protector for her. She spotted the boy with the headphones listening to music as he was looking around the classroom. Inside there were multiple desks setup with various musical instruments and equipment set around the class. Other students were walking around and talking while prepping their instruments. The shy witch giggled then walked up behind the boy. She looked down timidly as the boy glanced back to her but didn't notice that he looked ahead again with little interest._

_"Um…excuse me Mr. Dark, but…if you don't mind, I would like to ask to be your girlfriend. Please?" She said softly. The boy she admired didn't hear her for obvious reasons, but somebody else sure did._

_"WHAT?" a loud girl screamed from her side. Apoch looked to see an angry girl with red pigtails glaring at her with murderous rage._

_"What did you JUST SAY TO HIM?" she yelled as she geared back for a punch. Apoch blinked then screamed as she raised her hands to form her shield._

The shy witch also saw the silent boy dart over and grab the purple haired girl with a lollipop before the ceiling collapsed down on her violently. Apoch wasn't sure which girl he wanted, the loud overprotective one or the quiet one he saved, but knew she had to appeal to the boy over both of them regardless. Astreal also noticed how the boy she admired did seem to be rather interested in the blue haired girl that was with him in the auditorium, even though that girl was crying while being held by another boy in their group. Still, she knew somebody had her angel's eye, and had a good feeling it was her.

Even though the witch sisters were told no, they were still determined to get the boys they desired, they just now had to deal with a little competition it seemed. As they were heading down the halls towards the exit a male student walked out in front of them, the boy grinning at the girls as he leaned against the wall. The sisters stopped and noticed him eying them then glanced to each other quickly.

"Hey there girls, heading back to the dorms for the day?" the boy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact, yes we are. If you'll excuse us we'll be on our way now." Astreal said as the two girls walked around the boy towards the doors. As they passed by the boy grabbed Apoch by the hand and pulled her over, the girl yelping and looking with wide eyes as her sister looked over with a glare.

"Hey!" Astreal yelled.

"Let me go!" Apoch cried out.

"Oh come now, don't be so harsh. You got me all wrong, I'm offering to escort you to your room…or mine." The boy said slyly as he ran his hand under the shy girl's skirt. She screamed as she thrashed around while the boy chuckled a bit.

BLAM!

A bright red blast of magical energy shot by and struck near the boy's head, the bully letting go of the screaming girl and looking with wide eyes at the sight. Astreal was glaring at him with her hand aimed out at him, the girl's black eyes narrowed as her sister ran over behind her quickly.

"How dare you touch my sister." She hissed with anger as her wrist started to glow again. The boy backed up against the wall and smiled nervously at them, then chuckled as he grinned confidently. The boy darted to the side and shifted into his true form, a werewolf. As he stood up over the girls the monster darted to the side to avoid Astreal's shot then charged at them. Apoch screamed as she held her hands out, the girl's wrists glowing as a flickering wall of light manifested before the sisters. The wolf smacked into it and bounced off of it dazed then looked with wide eyes as Astreal fired at him again, the shot streaking past and searing off some of his fur near his ear. He charged again and slammed against the transparent wall of light from the shy witch, the wolf then stumbling back before Astreal ran forward and kicked him. The beast stumbled back and fell to the ground as the angry witch took aim again.

"You will pay for that pervert." The girl said with anger.

"Hey…c'mon now, you can't blame me for wanting a cute girl for a girlfriend, it's not my fault she's attractive. I'm innocent here!" the wolf cried out.

"You grabbed my rear! You are most certainly not innocent!" Apoch shouted out. Astreal glared at the wolf then glanced back to her sister.

"You wanted a girlfriend you say?" she asked slowly as she looked back to the wolf. Apoch glanced to her curiously as the wolf nodded quickly. Slowly the witch lowered her hand and smirked at the werewolf.

"I'm sorry, but we are both spoken for already. However, I do know of some girls that are not." She said simply. The werewolf looked at her curiously as Astreal looked up with a thoughtful smile.

"Yes, I can think of _three_ girls that you could try to get your paws on, if you like." She said with a sly glance at the wolf. The two girls in question for Apoch's choice and the blue haired girl that her angel seemed to want came to her mind easily.

"Really? Three?" he said with a smile slowly forming. He stood back up as Astreal nodded at him.

"Why yes, there are three girls you could try to get your paws on, if you're interested." She said with a slight smirk. Apoch looked at her curiously then down in thought as the wolf looked up with a drooling smile.

"You serious? Three girls you say?" he said eagerly.

"Indeed I am Mr. Wolf. I'll tell you what, I'll overlook your little mistake of touching my sister if you help us with something." Astreal said with a smile. Apoch looked to her sister then giggled a bit as she realized where she was going with this.

"Sure, for three girls why not? What is it you need?" the wolf asked.

"Those three girls that I spoke of, we need them removed from their little circle as soon as possible. There are two boys that are around them, and we just don't think they are safe with them." Astreal said softly. Apoch giggled then nodded with a soft smile as well.

"Yes, you can have those girls if you wish, just get them away from the boys they are always with. Take them by force if you must, but just get them away from their friends." Apoch said in agreement.

"Haha, that sounds fair. Ok, tell me where these three girls are and I'll get them out of your hair. Um, just what kind of monsters are they anyway?" the wolf asked curiously. The sisters glanced to each other then back to the wolf.

"Just some weaklings I'm sure, don't worry about that. Now be a dear Mr. Wolf and take care of this little problem for us, ok?" Astreal asked politely.

"Ha, sure thing girlie. I'll help you out with your little problem." The wolf said with a chuckle. The sisters glanced to each other and smiled slyly, both of them hoping their competition would soon be dealt with.

* * *

The witch sisters were walking in the rotting forest while keeping a close eye on the group as they were walking back to the dorms. The two girls were keeping out of sight and using the darkness to quietly follow the group after they had left the academy. They knew their werewolf accomplice was around and waiting for his moment to strike and both sisters were eagerly awaiting the show.

"It seems this will take care of our little problem with those girls being around them. How very fortunate for us." Astreal said with a smirk.

"Do you really think he'll be able to take those girls away from them?" Apoch asked.

"Well, a werewolf is an S-Class monster after all, and there is a full moon out tonight. I'd say he has a good chance as long as he avoids our protectors." Astreal reasoned.

WHAM! WHAM!

The witch sisters looked with surprise as Dark and Rason were swiftly knocked unconscious by the fast moving werewolf.

"Sister…he hit them!" Apoch cried out in a hushed tone. Astreal growled with anger as she clenched her fists.

"That wasn't part of the deal, we just wanted him to get rid of those girls with them." She said with anger.

The two sisters watched as the werewolf attempted to take away the girls in the group, and failed horribly in doing so. As the groups left towards the dorm buildings the two witch sisters hid back behind a tree.

"Well that didn't work out at all." Astreal said flatly.

"Those girls with them sure are strong." Apoch said worriedly.

"Indeed, I do hope that our protectors don't choose them because of this. Curses, that little show probably helped our protectors see those girls in a better light. We're likely further behind now." Astreal muttered as she looked down. The two blinked then looked over to see the werewolf slowly trudging through the forest wounded and breathing heavily. They glanced to each other then walked towards the wolf that attacked the two boys they admired.

* * *

Apoch and Astreal were in their dorm room as they were preparing to go to bed for the night. They shared the same room that had two beds on opposite sides of the room along with a window overlooking the courtyard between the two dorm buildings. There was a dresser and a walk in closet, along with other items provided by the school. The two girls were sitting on their beds looking down in thought and were still dressed in their uniforms.

"Sister…what do we do now?" Apoch asked worriedly.

"We'll do all that we can. Tomorrow we'll just have to try again with those two." Astreal said quietly while closing her eyes. She jumped a bit then looked to see Apoch having her face buried in her chest, the shy witch kneeling before her sister and holding her around the waist. Astreal smiled softly and held her sister as the girl trembled with fear.

"He's going to find us, he will." Apoch said from her hiding spot.

"Perhaps, we'll just have to make sure we have protection for when he arrives. Those two boys, Mr. Dark and Mr. Rason, they are quite capable of being those protectors. Not to mention our boyfriends." Astreal said softly. Apoch slowly looked up to her as she tried to stop crying. Astreal wiped a tear away from her and smiled at her girl gently.

"I know the boy you like is rough, but you want him don't you?" she asked kindly. Apoch nodded and smiled a bit.

"Just as I wish to have that angel as mine. We mustn't give up from this, those two are exactly what we need, in more ways than one." Astreal said reassuringly.

"But they said no to us." Apoch said softly with her smile fading. Astreal looked at her for a moment then nodded.

"Yes, they did. But we do need protection regardless. If they still refuse us, or choose somebody besides us, then we will simply make them protect us." She said reassuringly.

"But sister, if we make them…then won't we be just like master?" Apoch asked worriedly. Astreal closed her eyes for a moment then looked to her sister with a serious gaze.

"That monster used us…to make us kill whoever he wanted. We won't use those boys for such malicious purposes. We just need protection, and they _did_ agree to help us. In fact, they all agreed, yet we are only taking two of them. If anything we are being more than fair." Astreal reasoned. Apoch slowly nodded then resumed hiding again in her sister's bosom. Astreal smiled softly and held the girl, the witch determined to protect her sister no matter what.

"What if they try to stop us?" Apoch asked softly. Astreal's smile faded and she glanced to the window.

"What if they try to take them back from us?" Apoch asked looking up worriedly. Astreal looked outside at the night sky for a moment then back to her sister.

"We will do what we must for our own safety." She said simply. Apoch looked at her sister worriedly then nodded. Again she hid herself while Astreal held her with a blank expression.

_No matter what, you will not be used again my sister. Those two boys will protect us from our master, and nobody is going to stop us. No matter what my sister, we will be free._


	12. He's Here

A school for monsters is no easy place to manage. Given that the student body is volatile, dangerous, and destructive, managing a school of these kids is tough work. Sure the teachers were monsters too, and some of them stronger than most would think. But the majority of the faculty was there to learn as well, and sometimes their monster nature got the better of them too. It would take a being of great power to run a school for monsters, let alone keep order in place. That role falls onto the Headmaster. Acting as a principal of sorts, he oversees the academy's operations and tries to keep the students in check. Obviously there is a lot to manage, so a few fights and deaths are to be expected. But still, without the headmaster's power and influence, chaos would surely take over. Though he appears to be an ordinary man wrapped in a white robe, there is far more to him than meets the eye. As the headmaster of the academy, his job was also to watch out for any harm to his new students. One he…more often than not, succeeded in.

The man himself was seated at his desk as his glowing eyes were watching the guest in his office with interest, his smile always showing which hid his true motives. And his hands were again placed in front of him in a steeple formation as he calmly listened to his guest shout at him.

"Your witches? I don't believe you can own them. Do you mean they are your daughters?" he asked curiously.

"I suppose you could say that." Ghaldin said with a smirk, the man glancing around briefly. "But that's beside the point. Where are they, I've come to take them back with me."

"Sorry, but this is a large school, I'm afraid I don't know the exact location of all my students at any given time." The headmaster said with a simple shrug. Ghaldin growled and shook his head with discontent at the man.

"They are not your students. They shouldn't have come here at all! They tried to run away from me and I'm here to reclaim what is mine." He said glaring at the headmaster.

"Running away from you? I see, and why would they want to do that?" the headmaster asked as he tilted his head curiously. Ghaldin just looked at him with a cold expression.

"That does not matter. Tell me where they are or I will have to turn this place upside down to find them." He said with anger. The headmaster chuckled at him and looked back down to his paperwork.

"Well that might be a little difficult to do, even for a wizard of your caliber. Still, they are students here, and as such, they are under my protection. So I'm going to have to ask that you refrain from harming them while they are here." The man said calmly. Ghaldin looked at him with discontent as he growled a bit. He knew he couldn't attack the headmaster like this, not alone anyway. He knew well enough not to underestimate this particular monster.

"Very well, I will find them and _persuade_ them to come back with me peacefully. Satisfied?" he said with a lighter tone and a mocking smirk. The headmaster looked at him for a second, then looked down again.

"You may try if you think that will work. I just don't recommend using force." He said as he went back to his paperwork. The stranger bowed to the headmaster and then walked out of his office with haste. When he was gone the headmaster chuckled and leaned back in his chair.

"Yes, I don't think I would use force near that _particular_ group of students."

* * *

In the hallway at Yokai Academy all eyes were on the twin witch sisters as they trembled with fear. Dark and Rason were still lying unconscious and Ruby had finally managed to regroup with the others despite her injuries as the others watched the sisters seemed to be frightened by something other than the two vampires standing before them.

"Sister…what will we do?" Apoch said in a low whisper. Astreal looked to the two boys who were still out.

"Wake up…" she said under her breath. Tsukune and Inner Moka glanced to each other then back to the witch.

"Wake up…WAKE UP!" she yelled at them. They still remained motionless.

"Sister, they are sleeping still." Apoch said as she started looking around frantically. "He's coming, hurry."

Astreal looked at the boys with tears in her eyes and shook her head.

"Wake up! You promised you would protect us!" she cried out. Both boys were still out cold and lying still. The witch looked at them with devastation then to the two confused vampires in front of them.

"What have you done? Why did you interfere?" she yelled out with anger.

"**Have you lost your mind? They made no such promises to be your slaves." **Inner Moka said with a scowl.

"They were the only protection we had! And you ruined them!" Astreal yelled at the vampire. She raised her hand and a bright red glow raced along her arm towards her palm, the wrist glowing brightly as she aimed her attack.

"Just go away!" she yelled as she fired the blast at Inner Moka with blinding speed. Before it could hit she was pushed aside and onto the ground. The vampire looked back to see what had happened and saw Tsukune next to her looking behind them both with wide eyes. She glanced over and saw a burning hole in the wall where the blast went through.

"**So you want to fight after all, suits me just fine."** She said with a smirk as she got back up. She growled then charged at the witch and launched into a flying kick. She was close to impact when she smacked into a wall of light. It flickered for a moment with a bright light then faded from view. Bouncing off Inner Moka jumped back down and struck at the witch again with her fist. Again she hit the wall and recoiled back as the light pulsed in front of her.

"**What the hell? What is this?"** she said glaring at the witches. Then she remembered seeing the same magic before.

**_That's right, Kokoa was deflected at the music club room when she was fighting-_**

"I won't let you hurt my sister." Apoch said as she kept her hands lifted, a bright glow emanating from them as she had her magical barrier raised before the two witches.

"She's all I have left!" she shouted shaking her head.

"Enough of this!" Astreal said in rage. "Dark! Rason! Rise and get rid of them! Do it now!"

The two boys started to stir and groan as they slowly moved. Mizore and Kurumu looked at them with wide eyes as they backed up a bit with worry and caution. Dark and Rason stood up and wavered a bit, the boys seeming to be in a daze still.

"I don't understand sister, why are they like this? They were so much stronger and faster before." Apoch said curiously as she looked at them worriedly.

"I don't know, they're not even using their monster strength, they're just…standing there! I don't understand, why isn't the spell working properly?" Astreal replied with frustration.

"That's because you're not a master like I am." came a voice from down the hall. Astreal and Apoch's eyes widened and they froze in place. They slowly started to shake in pure fear as everybody looked over to see a man walking down the hall. As he got nearer he continued.

"After all, it's an art to control the living with such…_care_." Ghaldin said proudly.

"Master…" the sisters breathed out as they slowly looked over to the wizard. They felt their hearts stop in fear as they trembled, the two girls staring with shock and horror at their master standing before them.

"Master? This guy?" Ruby said looking at the newcomer. Tsukune got to his feet and was looking at him along with Inner Moka. Mizore and Kurumu backed away from Dark and Rason as the two boys slowly looked up to Tsukune and Inner Moka with weak glares.

"Yes, these two are mine. So glad to see you've been keeping them company." Ghaldin chuckled as his gaze went across the group. It stopped on Rason and Dark as they wavered a bit, the two boy's auras flickering around them briefly.

"Ah, and such sloppy work from them as well. Such a disappointment really." The man said with a laugh. The group looked to the two boys then back to the stranger as he chuckled to himself.

"**Who are you and what have they done to them?"** Inner Moka asked with a stern tone.

"They seem to have those two under their control, but only barely. Yes, their true strength isn't being called upon, you two fools only took over the mind but not the body. How pathetic, I expected better from you two." He said as he grinned at Dark and Rason. The man laughed a bit then glanced to the sisters with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought you were better than that." He laughed to them. The witch sisters trembled and backed away, eyes locked onto their master as they turned pale.

"**If you're their master, than set things straight. Release our friends now!" **Inner Moka yelled out while losing her patience. Ghaldin chuckled as he walked up towards the two sisters, the girls freezing in place and looking at him with extreme fright.

"My dear girls, why did you take command of these two I wonder…was it because, oh, I don't know, you were planning to kill me-" he yelled out as he struck Astreal across the face, the man sending her to the ground with a loud cry. "-to betray me!" he said as he sent Apoch down after with a quick strike across her face. They lay on the floor cowering up at the man as he turned to face the group.

"Ah, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself, I am Ghaldin Rayazo." He said with a small bow. He rose up proudly then glanced back to the sisters.

"Now then…tell me, did you think you could escape me that easily?" he said as he turned back to face them. The sisters scrambled back wildly as Astreal looked to Dark and Rason.

"Kill him, kill him now! Protect us!" Astreal yelled out loud. The two boys took a few steps forwards but were halted instantly as Ghaldin held out his hand and made a quick motion, the man stopping the boys in their tracks as a strange light came from his wrist.

"Now now, if you're going to use somebody, use them right." He said in a mocking tone. He laughed at the sisters as they stared with wide eyes then looked back to the two boys that stood motionless.

"So, these two were your way of being rid of me? Interesting." He said as he walked towards the boys who stood there with blank expressions. Well, Dark's was always blank, but if he _had_ normally shown emotion, it wouldn't be there now.

"Enough, please let them go!" Kurumu said running to Rason's side.

"Please, undo the spell. Release them." Mizore added walking to Dark's side. The wizard looked from one girl to the other then laughed a bit.

"Oh, are you their girlfriends? Oh how cute." He said with an eerie grin.

"Kill him! Do it now! Protect us!" Astreal yelled with tears coming out. Apoch just watched with wide eyes as the two boys they admired stood still and ignored her sister's order.

"No, I don't think so. I'll deal with you two in a minute." Ghaldin said as he glanced over to the sisters. His gaze then fell back on the two boys in front of him as the group watched him cautiously.

"Interesting, I wonder how powerful they really are. They must be something if you thought they could kill me." He said holding a hand to his chin in thought.

"Who cares? Just let our friends go right now." Tsukune said walking forward with discontent. Inner Moka kept looking at the stranger closely as the man glared at the boy.

"Watch your mouth little man. You don't know who you're talking to." He snapped.

"**I don't care who you are, let them go now!"** Inner Moka yelled as she walked forward. "**What are you waiting for, let our friends go and take those two witches with you!"**

Ghaldin looked the two boys over with a curious eye then chuckled a bit, the man showing a dark smile on his face. "Interesting, I could always use some more powerful slaves."

Mizore and Kurumu looked at him in shock, the girls looking to their boyfriends then back to the strange man.

"What…what are you saying?" Kurumu said worriedly. Ghaldin waved his hands again in front of the boys, this time doing so slowly, and a bright glow came from his wrist as he did so. The group watched as the man waved his hand around then looked at the boys with a calm smile.

"Now, tell me your names." He said eyeing them closely.

"Rason Miyamosa." The angel replied with a grin.

"Dark Kuyumaya." The other boy spoke with no expression.

"I see, I wish to see just how strong you two are, how about a demonstration?" Ghaldin said looking at the others with a sly smile.

"I don't like where this is going…" Ruby murmured as she glanced from the two boys to the wizard.

"I know. I want to see you rip the hearts out of your girlfriends. Yes that would be a good show indeed." He said as he laughed. The group jumped with a bit of shock and looked to Dark and Rason as the two boys nodded.

"Yes my master." Rason said with a creepy grin as he then turned to Kurumu. His wings ripped out from behind him, tearing his shirts apart as the girl backed up worriedly.

"As you wish, master." Dark said, then turned to face Mizore with eyes growing pitch black as a black fog appeared at his feet. Mizore looked at him with fear and backed up shaking her head. The group watched as the two boys slowly advanced on the two girls.

"What? Rason? It's me, Kurumu. I'm your girlfriend now, remember?" The blue haired girl said as she backed up to the door of a classroom, the succubus staring with wide eyes as her angel prepared to attack.

"Dark…it's me. Mizore…snap out of it!" the purple haired girl said as she backed down the hall slowly, the girl looking with disbelief at her boyfriend's cold glare.

Rason's wings spread out as he prepared to lunge at the target.

"Time to die my dear." He said simply as he rushed at the girl at great speed, the angel closing the distance as he geared back for a punch.

"Kurumu!" Ruby yelled out as she tried to knock her friend out of the way. Instead, both were pushed from Rason's charge through the classroom door. They screamed as they were forced across the room, knocking over desks and chairs violently until being blasted out the window. Ruby fell towards the ground below as Kurumu's wings sprang forth and the girl took off into the sky.

"Kurumu! Ruby!" Tsukune yelled out as he saw his friends disappear outside.

Dark vanished in a black cloud leaving Mizore looking around wildly.

"Dark! Don't!" she said before being knocked across the hallway into another classroom, the girl crashing through the door into another empty room. She tumbled through the room and knocked over a few desks before coming to a stop, the girl whimpering as she slowly started to get up.

"Mizore!" Tsukune yelled out as another friend vanished from sight. He turned to face the older man who was laughing, fists curled up in rage.

"You bastard! Make them stop!" He yelled out and charged at him. He wound a punch back and struck towards the wizard, but before his fist hit he was stopped by a bright light. The punch collided with the transparent wall of light as it pulsed in front of him while Ghaldin just smiled amusingly at the boy. Tsukune blinked then looked to his side and saw Apoch's arms outstretched, the girl having an expression of sorrow as a few tears were coming out.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. The vampires looked at the man with rage as he laughed a bit.

"Haha! Yes my dear Apoch, shield your master from harm. Good girl." He said as he waved his hand around her head, his wrist glowing brightly in doing so. He chuckled then smirked at the vampires.

"You see, these witches are indeed mine. After all, I created them." He said arrogantly. Tsukune and Inner Moka looked at him with shock then to the witches, both girls looking at them with remorseful expressions. Apoch was standing in front of the man with her hands outstretched while Astreal stood next to her motionless.

"Created?" Tsukune asked bewildered.

"Yes, I wanted to create the perfect slave. So I used my own power to forge life! However, it was too difficult to create one powerful slave, so I decided to split it into two. As you can see it worked beautifully." he laughed as he gestured to the sisters who were standing before him trying to hold back their tears.

"I'm sorry." Apoch said quietly.

"You…monster! Let us go!" Astreal yelled as she tried to move. The vampire watched as she seemed unable to budge even an inch in any direction. Inner Moka growled then glared at the wizard, the vampire then running towards him with a snarl.

"**You bastard! How dare you use people like slaves!" **she yelled as she struck at him with a powerful kick. It too slammed into the wall of light and bounced the girl right back. She looked with frustration as the wall of light flickered before the wizard and his witches.

"Ha, I gave them life, I can do whatever I wish with them! And I've crafted them so well, don't you think? A perfect shield…" he said as he waved his hand over Apoch, the girl breaking down and crying as she was forced to hold her shield up for her master.

"And a perfect sword." He laughed as he waved his hand over Astreal. She then rose her hand up and charged up her blast, her energy flowing to her palm once again as she focused her power.

BLAM!

The shot fired out and missed Inner Moka by a hair, slightly burning one of hers as it shot through the wall behind her. Astreal choked back her sob and mouthed out 'I'm sorry' to the vampire.

"Haha, not bad, most monsters can't dodge shots from my perfect weapon. Let's see how well you do if we pick up the pace!" Ghaldin yelled as he waved his hand over the witch. With that Astreal began to fire shot after shot at the two vampires. Tsukune and his girlfriend dodged left and right to avoid the deadly hits, all while trying to break through the barrier. They struck at it with a powerful punch and swift kick, but each attack from either the boy or girl bounced right off. As they attempted to break down the barrier in place Apoch and Astreal were watching them with pained expressions, the girls fidgeting as they tried to move away from the man that was once again using them as his own weapons.

* * *

"AHHHH!" Ruby yelled as she fell from the sky towards the ground. She tumbled around in the air as the ground was racing up at her.

"Oh wait…I can fly." She said simply after a blink. With that her raven wings sprang from her back and she slowed her decent. The six magical wings allowed her to soar donward and land gracefully on the ground. Once she regained herself she looked around quickly.

"Kurumu! Where are you?" she said as she searched the sky.

"Up here! Help me already!" The succubus yelled out as she was dodging attack after attack from the angel. He swooped by her with a punch as the girl yelped and dodged to the side. Then the boy circled around and kicked at her from above, the girl ducking down just in time as the angel flew past. He seemed to be able to fly faster than her, although he did seem to turn slower than her with his larger wingspread. She watched him bank around with a dark gleam in his eye, the angel then flying right at her with another punch. She gasped and ducked down as the boy's attack clipped her wing. She spiraled around before regaining herself, the girl then dodging to the side as Rason tried to strike at her again.

"What do I do here?" she yelled out.

"Hang on! I'm coming." The witch called up as she took off into the sky. She raced up towards her friend and waved her wand around.

"I'll try to slow him down!" she called out, and with that she cast out a dozen black crows that seemed to home in on the angel. As they got near they turned to black ribbons and tied around his arms and legs, linking him to her wand. She then yanked back with all her might as the angel stopped in place and looked back to her with a glare.

"Down boy! Bad angel!" Ruby scolded as she tried to hold the brainwashed angel still. Kurumu looked at her boyfriend with tears in her eyes as the boy thrashed around in his bindings. He was still trying to get free, slowly breaking through the ribbons as the witch was trying to pull him down to the ground.

_Rason…no…what should I do? I can't attack him…_

* * *

"Dark! Please stop!" Mizore yelled from inside the class room. She kept looking around her to find the invisible boy but saw no movement or heard any sound. Suddenly she was hit left and right from unseen strikes, then her legs were swept out from under her. She landed hard on her back with a gasp before she felt something push her down. She looked up to see Dark reappearing, the boy having a foot down on her stomach and pushing down hard. She coughed out and tried to lift the foot off of her while he was glaring at her with pitch black eyes.

"Don't…do this…Dark…" Mizore said as she tried to free herself.

"Say goodbye." He said as he prepared to stomp down on her. Mizore looked at the boy with tears in her eyes as he lifted his foot up to strike down at the girl.

_No…Dark…please…_

"GOODBYE!" yelled out a voice from behind. The boy turned to see a girl flying at him at high speed with a kick.

WHAM!

Dark flew across the room and slammed into a wall, the boy then tumbling down into a pile of desks with a crash. Mizore looked up to see a redheaded vampire standing over her with a look of discontent.

"I may not approve of his taste in women…" She said as she helped the snow girl up. Mizore looked at Kokoa with wonder as the redhead smirked at her a bit.

"But killing you is a little extreme." She finished with a shrug.

"Th…thank you Kokoa." Mizore replied, the snow girl amazed that Kokoa came to her aid like that. The two girls looked to Dark as he got up and knocked the desks away violently. He growled at the two girls then charged at them with the intent to kill. Mizore looked down and shut her eyes, then focused her power with a bit of regret. Suddenly half the room was frosted over, the girl's power also freezing the lower half of Dark in the process. He looked at the ice, then started pulling from it, causing it to crack.

"So what's going on here, I thought he was so into you." Kokoa said eyeing the boy with puzzlement.

"He was…is…anyway those witch sisters put a spell on them. Rason and Dark aren't like they were before, they're trying to kill us now." Mizore said eyeing her boyfriend.

"So why not beat those little twerps into the ground like I was _going_ to before?" Kokoa yelled out at her with discontent.

"Their master is here, he made them like this. He's using them as toys." Mizore said with remorse. The ice around Dark shattered and he looked at the girls with killer intent, the boy growling with pitch black eyes. Mizore and Kokoa got into defensive positions as they prepared for him to attack again.

"And to think, those are the eyes I stay awake at night thinking about." Kokoa said softly, the young vampire hating seeing the boy she admired like this. Mizore shot her a look then turned back to Dark, the snow girl not ready to incapacitate her only help in stopping her brainwashed boyfriend.

* * *

Rason ripped through his bindings finally and arched his wings back. Ruby flew back off balance as the angel turned to face his girlfriend with a dark smile. The boy chuckled then rushed at Kurumu with a another strike, the boy missing her by an inch with a punch as she dodged to the side as fast as she could.

"What do we do?" Kurumu asked out loud as she watched Rason bank around for another run at her.

"We have no choice Kurumu." Ruby replied as she flew towards her friend, the witch having an expression of frustration. "We have to try to take him down."

The succubus looked at her friend with shock and shook her head in response.

"I…I can't! He's my Destined One! I can't attack him!" she cried out. Rason flew by again, the angel being dodged only barely by the two airborne women as they scattered.

"We don't have a choice!" Ruby said as she cast her spell again, the witch sending out her crows that shifted into multiple flying black ribbons. The binding flew towards the angel as he glanced back to them with a smirk. The ribbons flew around him, but this time Rason grabbed it and pulled the witch downwards with him. Ruby screamed as she was being dragged down towards the ground by the fast angel.

"Cute trick, now die." He said with a creepy smile, and then he flung the witch towards the ground.

"Ahh!" she yelled as she tried to adjust herself with her wings. She pulled up only slightly before hitting the ground and tumbling to a halt on the grass. She moaned in pain and tried to stand back up as her world was spinning slightly.

"Ruby!" Kurumu called out worriedly.

"Time to die witch!" the angel called as he dove down towards her with the intent to kill. Kurumu looked with wide eyes and a fear tears falling as her boyfriend raced down towards her friend with a dark smile.

_No…Ruby…_

The witch looked up and gritted her teeth, anger and frustration taking over. She wavered a bit as she struggled to focus her magic, the witch still in a slight daze and wounded from both Astreal's attack and being slammed into the ground by Rason.

"STOP!" yelled a voice from above. The angel slowed down and turned around. He looked up to see Kurumu looking at him with tears in her eyes and a bit of anger.

_I won't let you do this…I won't let you be used…_

Kurumu slowly extended her nails as Rason turned to face her with a dark smile. The girl growled with frustration and anger as she stared down at the boy. After a pause the girl let out a loud scream and dove downwards, towards her Destined One. Her mate of fate. Her boyfriend.

Her opponent.

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Kokoa asked as Dark glared at them in the damaged classroom. Mizore eyed the boy carefully, the snow maiden not wishing to harm him or use any of her real power on him. She knew he wasn't in control, and with him also being her new boyfriend she hated the idea of having to attack him. Instantly the boy vanished and the girls quickly looked around for movement.

"Oh-" Kokoa started.

"Crap." Mizore finished.

WHAM!

Kokoa was sent flying into a wall, the girl smacking against it hard then being pulled back and thrown to the ground. She rolled over then crashed downward into the ground forcibly with a loud gasp, the girl being sent down and indenting the ground with a powerful invisible strike.

"Kokoa!" Mizore called out as she watched her friend get hurt by her boyfriend. Kokoa gasped for air then whimpered as she lay in the indented floor. Again the vampire was crushed down with a loud scream, the girl coughing and jerking about as her body was pushed down further. Mizore watched with horror as her boyfriend was crushing the girl into the ground. Dark reappeared above her and put his foot down on her stomach again, the young vampire looking up with weak eyes as she struggled to move.

"Die." He simply said as he glared at her. He started pushing down on the girl again, the vampire crying out in pain as she struggled to push his foot off of her.

"Dark…" Mizore called out. The boy looked up as he kept the vampire down, the boy's black eyes glaring at the snow girl still.

"I won't let you do this…" Mizore said as she looked at him, tears starting to form and drop her face. She slowly extended her ice claws and her hair frosted over. She had no choice, her boyfriend was going to kill her friends and herself at this rate. He had to be stopped, or at least knocked out. The snow girl held her claw up across in front of her and looked at her boyfriend with pleading eyes.

"I won't let you become a tool…my love…"

* * *

Tsukune and Inner Moka kept charging and trying to break the magical shield before Ghaldin and his witches, but were having no luck whatsoever. Each punch and kick from the two powerful vampires bounced right off as the shield remained constant. Apoch's shield was proving to be nearly impossible to break while Astreal's constant firing was keeping the two fighters at bay and slowly tiring them. Each shot whizzed past the two vampires and blasted a new searing hole in the wall behind them.

"Hahaha, just give up and die already. My perfect weapons are the best after all." Ghaldin gloated with a smile as he gestured to the two witch sisters, the girl struggling to budge at all as they were held in place by their master's will.

"Never!" Tsukune said as he struck he barrier yet again, his punch colliding with the powerful shield and doing no apparent damage to it.

"**You will pay for what you have done! We won't forgive you!" **Inner Moka roared as she struck again and again, the vampire's powerful kicks also having no success and cracking the powerful magical barrier.

Apoch and Astreal just looked at the two vampires who were trying to break through their magic as they started to cry. They had used their friends against them and even now were being used to stop them personally by their evil master. They had fled to the academy to try to find sanctuary and protection, but were found and recaptured again by his powerful control over them. They couldn't move, they couldn't stop using their magic at their master's command, they could do nothing but watch as the two vampires tried again and again to strike down the evil wizard. As they watched the vampires strike at the shield over and over again only one thing was on their minds, one prayer they both silently shared.

_Please…kill him…_


	13. Master and Slave

Ghaldin stood in his dark lair with a wide grin on his face. He was a feared warrior among the monster the world, the dark wizard being known to be ruthless and a skilled combatant in the field. He acted as a mercenary, a gun for hire if you will. If paid the right price he would destroy whatever you wished. A single enemy or an entire village, as long as his price was met he would raze anything to the ground. How he did this was never seen, as any he was hired to kill were eliminated. Rumors spread that he used a sword and shield, as that was all he claimed to use. Others spread that he had minions who obeyed his every command. Some claimed he used powerful magic to strike down those before him. Nobody knew that all those rumors were true. As the bright lights faded from the dark chamber he was in the man chuckled and looked upon his newest work. The stone walls all around had a worn look to them as a few torches lit the area brightly. There was a table that had numerous books and scrolls laid out, and a large glowing ring on the ground with dozens of strange glyphs circling it. And in the center of the ring were his creations, two witches forged from powerful magic and runes. He had spent a great deal of his life researching magic to control life, and after many failures he had succeeded. In a way.

One of the sisters had long blonde hair and black eyes, and had a polite and elegant demeanor. She was crafted to have impressive offensive magic, made to strike down the strongest enemies by channeling her sheer magical power into a powerful blast through her hands. The other sister had short black hair and yellow eyes, this one being shy and nervous. She however skilled in magic as well, as she could raise a powerful magical shield before her to block almost any attack. These two were created using a special kind of magic, which made them unique from other summoned beings in a few ways. For one, they had personalities. Not many summoned beings would think or act on their own if allowed; they usually followed their orders like mindless zombies. Another was that they would always obey his will to the letter as long as he was in close proximity. This left him free to concentrate on the battlefield, or to attack on his own if he thought to do so. And third, their magic could not be used against their master directly. This way they could not hinder him or attack him, be it on purpose or accident. That was a safety built into most summoned beings, and held true with these witches of course, as any summoned being that killed their master would be destroyed in return.

They were the perfect weapons for him, for he knew with both under his control nobody could stop him. Not a fearsome orc. Not a cunning warlock. Not a lumbering ogre. And not…

"**Tsukune!"**

Inner Moka shoved the boy out of the way just in time to dodge a blast from Astreal. The attack seared through the air and blasted behind the boy into the wall that was starting to break apart from the constant barrages. The two vampires had been trying to break through the mighty magical barrier between them and Ghaldin, but so far hadn't managed to even make a dent in it. Their movements had become sluggish from the constant attacks, and Tsukune was started to weaken more so than his battle hardened girlfriend.

"Ah! Thanks Moka!" he said as he rebalanced himself. He quickly dodged another shot then tried to punch back, the boy's strike connecting to the barrier once again and doing no damage. Even with his vampire power now flowing through him again he wasn't able to deal any damage to the magical shield.

"**Quit hiding behind your slaves and fight us you coward!"** Inner Moka yelled out as she struck at the shield again, the girl's attack also not having any effect.

"You can't just use them like this, let them go!" Tsukune yelled as he punched the barrier again, causing it to flicker brightly and vanish again.

"Hahaha! I don't think so! Just give up and die already. You can't win!" Ghaldin yelled out laughing. The two sisters kept obeying his will to the letter, with Apoch holding her shield up while Astreal kept firing her attacks, but were crying while doing so.

"I'm sorry." Apoch said as the barrier was struck again, the witch looking down with remorse.

"We can't control ourselves." Astreal said as she fired again and again at the two vampires.

"**I couldn't tell, you both tried to kill us before, it's hard to notice." **Inner Moka said dryly.

"We just wanted those two to be our protectors." Apoch said quietly.

"The only one we wanted dead was him." Astreal added glancing to Ghaldin with anger and tears.

"So mean to your master you two are. I should really adjust your attitude when this is over. Actually, I think I'll just scrap you two and start fresh." He said chuckling. "Perhaps some slaves who won't have personalities would be best after all."

The witch sisters started crying louder as the vampires continued their efforts to break through the shield by the enslaved witch.

"Damn you!" Tsukune shouted as he hit the wall again and again, the crimson eyed boy glaring at the wizard with hatred.

* * *

Outside another battle was taking place up in the sky. Ruby was on the ground looking up at Kurumu, the blue haired succubus who was diving at high speed towards Rason. The angel floated there for a moment then dashed towards her with a dark smile.

"Haha, eager to die my dear?" he chuckled as he raced upwards towards her.

"I won't let you do this! I won't let you be used like this!" Kurumu shouted as she flew at him with high speed. They raced towards each other, with Rason having a punch geared back while Kurumu held her hand back, the girl retracting her nails and forming a fist. She knew she had to attack Rason, but didn't want to seriously injure him with her razor sharp nails. The two winged monsters raced towards each other then struck with their attacks at the same time. When they connected there was a sonic boom and an energy wave that spread out in midair. Ruby flinched at the sound and looked back up to see both flyers were falling towards the ground limp. Suddenly they both took off again and circled around for another pass. When they hit another sonic blast erupted knocking Ruby to the ground.

"This is crazy, they're both going to die at this rate!" she said looking up in worry. Again and again both flyers tried to knock the other out, fists hitting fists. Kicks hitting kicks. Blasts and crackles were heard up in the sky as they engaged in a fierce dogfight. Again and again the two struck at each other trying to knock the other out of the sky. As they kept going Ruby watched with worry.

"Kurumu…Rason…" she said softly. She didn't want either to win, and she didn't want either to lose.

* * *

Inside the school another standoff was taking place. In the middle of a destroyed classroom Kokoa was lying on the ground in pain, the girl being held down by Dark as he had one foot down on her stomach. He was indented into the ground and struggling to move as the silent boy was looking at another target in the room. The boy was glaring at a snow girl walking towards him, hands formed into ice claws, and her hair frozen over. She was looking at her boyfriend with tears in her eyes as she approached him.

"Dark…" she said quietly. She paused then braced her self.

"I'm sorry." she said quickly, and with that she dashed at the boy to swipe at his legs. She didn't want to seriously injure him, but she had to take him down before anybody else got hurt. He dodged to the side and struck at the snow girl with a quick kick, the snow girl only managing quick defense with her ice claws. Being pushed back she attempted to freeze the boy again, only frosting down the lower half of course. Though as quick as she froze him he broke free and ran at her again. Kokoa started to slowly crawl to the side of them room to recover and looked at the duel between the two.

"Dark…" she said as she watched the boy attack the girl he cared about. She wavered and slowly started to get up against the wall.

"Fight it…please…" she said weakly.

* * *

While the girls fought against their boyfriends' two vampires were starting to weaken more and more with their battle. No matter how much they attacked the shield it never faded or weakened, the magical barrier seeming to be indestructible.

"**Damn it!" **the silver haired vampire yelled out in frustration as she bounced back yet again from a failed kick at the shield. **"No matter how many times we strike the shield it won't break!"**

"Don't give up Moka, we can do this!" Tsukune said as he bounced off of it again from a punch. Ghaldin simply laughed at the boy and shook his head amusingly.

"You must be joking. I told you there is nothing that can break my Apoch's shield." He boasted as he looked over to the shy witch. She had her arms extended out and was looking with sad eyes at the boy in front of her. Waving his hand over Astreal his wrist glowed brightly again.

"Pick up the pace! I want them to be dead now!" he called out. With that Astreal fired faster and faster with a look of sorrow on her face, her energy seeming to form and fire off at a rapid pace.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she yelled out with each shot. Dodging back and forth the vampires were starting to breathe heavily. Their movements slowing down and the shots were getting closer to hitting them. Behind them the wall was littered with burning holes and smoldering bricks as the attacks were searing away through to the classroom.

"Arg! Dammit enough!" Tsukune yelled as he charged the barrier, sweat dropping from him as he focused all his power to his fist. He felt the pulling feeling from within, the boy focusing on his vampire blood with all his might.

"Stop this NOW!" he roared out. He lunged at the barrier and struck as hard as he could. He could feel a massive amount of his aura flowing through him as he struck the barrier yet again. The shield lit up and crackled, bright lights rippling through it as it stood against the powerful strike from the vampire. After a moment it flickered and again vanished. The boy backed up slowly then dropped to his knees panting. He looked back up and glared at the man who looked at him curiously. Even Apoch and Astreal were looking at him cautiously.

"Hey boy, what happened to your eyes?" Ghaldin asked raising an eyebrow. Tsukune looked at him puzzled while Inner Moka looked to him and gasped.

"**Tsukune! Your eyes…"** she said, fearing what she saw to be true. The boy looked over at her, and sure enough, it was true. They were brown again.

"Mo…Moka?" he said wearily as he blinked a few times. "I feel…weak…"

The boy wavered then fell over onto one hand, his strength seeming to have vanished as he was human once again. Inner Moka looked at him with frustration and worry as she saw her boyfriend struggling to just sit up now.

**_Damn, he's used up too much of his power! He's back to human again, and at a time like this…_**

"Hahahaha, you seem to be having trouble, let me help you with your misery." Ghaldin said again as he waved his hand over Astreal. She aimed at the boy and charged up a shot.

"Mr. Tsukune…I'm sorry…really I am…" the witch said as she closed her eyes.

"**TSUKUNE!"** Inner Moka yelled as she tried to move to intercept the shot.

BLAM!

The blast fired from Astreal and traveled at high speed for the human boy. He looked up and watched the glow home in on his head as he turned pale with fear.

"**NO!"**

An explosion blasted in front of the shield the wizard hid behind, sending a shockwave through the hall as a bit of dust was kicked up. The man laughed a bit while Astreal yelled out in horror at what she just did. Apoch shook her head with fright while Inner Moka covered her eyes from the blast and smoke.

"Hahahaha, one down. Good shot my dear." Ghaldin said to the witch who was crying.

"No…NO! I'm sorry!" Astreal yelled out shaking her head franticly. She yelled loudly as she strained to move her body, the girl's legs and arms not responding as she was forced to obey her master's will. Ghaldin laughed a bit as the smoke cleared in front of him.

"Hahaha…what?" he asked looking as the smoke cleared away.

Tsukune blinked and looked up. He was still alive and in one piece. Inner Moka was looking with surprise at seeing her boyfriend still sitting on the ground alive and well. Astreal and Apoch looked at the boy with wonder as they too were puzzled by how he could have survived that shot.

"But…what…" he said before looking at the ground. Everybody looked down as well and saw something in front of him. He reached out and picked the object up, it was a metal tarot card with a scorch mark on one side. The boy examined it for a moment then looked up with a gasp.

"Yukari?"

"Hey JERK!" yelled a voice from down the hall. Everybody looked over to see a little witch standing there with her wand pointed at them. She was glaring down the hall and her wand glowed brightly.

"YOU JERK!" Yukari yelled out with fury in her eyes.

"What? How dare you call me a jerk you little kid!" Ghaldin roared at her.

"Not you…HER!" Yukari yelled as he pointed the wand at Inner Moka. The vampire just blinked and looked at her with puzzlement.

"**Me? What did I do?"** she asked.

"You kicked me out of the room like that and stole Tsukune all to yourself. You jerk, I should be part of that too!" the young witch yelled out while stomping her feet on the ground. Tsukune and Inner Moka staggered a bit with that while the man and two witches eyed her curiously.

"What? What are you-" Ghaldin asked puzzled before being cut off by the raging witch, the young girl then pointing her wand towards him.

"And you! How dare you try to attack Tsukune like that!" she yelled out. Ghaldin blinked then started laughing as the witch sisters still looked at the young girl curiously. Ghaldin chuckled then eyed the witch with a mean smile.

"Oh, and what will a little witch like you do?" he asked with a smirk. The young witch blinked then looked down to her chest.

"…little?" Yukari said softly. She then snarled at the man with even more rage in her eyes.

"SO WHAT IF I'M FLATCHESTED YOU STUPID JERK!" she screamed out. Ghaldin staggered when hearing that and then looked at the girl with discontent.

"I meant your height you little- oh never mind! Time to end this!" he yelled as he turned back to the human and vampire. The wizard waved his hand over yet again Astreal and she began to charge up her shot. Yukari's eyes widened as she saw the glow over his wrist when he did so.

"That's it." She said to herself, then waved her wand towards them quickly. Instantly a tarot card flew at Ghaldin at high speed, the razor edged card flying straight towards the man on little wings. It raced towards him then smacked into a shield as Apoch turned to face Yukari with her arms held out.

"Ha, you think that will work on me?" Ghaldin laughed glancing to the young witch. Apoch then turned back to face the vampire and boy and started to cry again. Yukari looked at her closely then smiled a confidently.

"Thought so." She said looking over to Inner Moka.

"Moka, attack the shield again, and keep pressing on it!" she called out. The vampire looked at her in puzzlement, then smirked and eyed the man.

**"Sure, why not."** she said with a shrug. The girl then dashed towards the man and let loose a punch at the shield, the strike hitting the magical barrier once again. This time however she held the attack and pressed against it. The shield flickered violently but did not crack as Ghaldin laughed at the girl.

"Close range, hard to miss." He said simply while he waved his hand over Astreal, the witch then aiming her hand as she changed her target from Tsukune to Inner Moka. Energy started to accumulate in her wrist quickly as she focused her power.

"You fool, did you think you could break it?" Ghaldin laughed with amusement.

"Nope! Just change its direction!" Yukari yelled out as she let loose another card. Ghaldin looked in surprise as the card flew at him with high speed. This time however no barrier stopped it, and it flew right past the man in a blur. He blinked then started to laugh a bit.

"What? After all that you missed? Hahaha." he said with a wicked smile.

"Guess again." Yukari said sticking out her tongue. The man gave her a look of confusion, then heard it.

Tink…tink…tink…

He looked over and saw what she had aimed for. The card was never aimed at him, or the witches. It was aimed at his wrist, and had hit the target with precision. On the ground off to the side was a glowing silver band with a cut through it where the card sliced through.

"No…not the…" Ghaldin said as he eyed the bracelet with wide eyes. He roared out and waved his hand over Astreal.

"Kill that witch!" he roared. With that Astreal quickly switched targets to Yukari and fired the blast she had built up. The little girl watched as the blast came at her with high speed while the others looked with shock.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed as she shut her eyes.

**"Yukari!"** Inner Moka yelled out.

BLAM!

The area in front of her seemed to erupt in flame and scorch the ground. She looked with shock to see a figure was standing before her as the smoke billowed away. Standing before her was a boy with his arms crossed in front of him as a shield. A boy who dropped to his knees with a groan of pain. A boy she knew very well.

"TSUKUNE!" she yelled out. He turned to give her a weak smile, the boy's eyes flickering red briefly before returning to brown again.

"Glad…you're ok…" he breathed out and collapsed to the ground with a grunt. The little witch looked at him with wide eyes as he lay there in pain. Somehow he had managed to summon his vampire power just long enough to outrun Astreal's attack and block it before Yukari was struck down. The young witch looked at him with disbelief and shakily held her hand out towards him.

"Tsukune…" she said softly. She snapped out of it quickly then yelled at the silver haired vampire.

"Destroy that bracelet! It's what's keeping the spell active!" she called out. Inner Moka, who was looking in shock at her boyfriend lying on the ground, shook her head a bit then glared at the man responsible for Tsukune's pain. She snarled and glanced over to where the bracelet was on the ground. The girl then dashed for the it, but before grabbing it she ran into a transparent shield.

"No you don't!" Ghaldin yelled out as he walked towards the bracelet. "That belongs to me my dear."

Inner Moka watched the shield flicker before her, then remembering what Yukari did, smirked.

**"Too bad for you." **she said as she glanced over to the wizard. Ghaldin looked at her with a confused look as the vampire tapped the shield that was in front of her with a finger, the barrier then lighting it up again. She clenched her fists then turned to the man.

**"Can't protect this and you at the same time can you?" **she glared at him. Realizing what she said Ghaldin jumped back quickly, just as Inner Moka lunged at him with a flying kick.

**"Die you lousy bastard!"** she yelled out with anger. Before impact she hit a shield again and bounced off. Landing on the ground she called out to Yukari as she tensed up.

**"Hey Yukari, send some more cards this way."**

* * *

Kurumu and Rason were striking at each other again and again, with each time Kurumu being weakened. She didn't have the same strength Rason did, and she was taking more damage than he was. Each punch or hit sent a wave of power through her body and was rocking her to her core. Not only was her hand and wrist throbbing but she was losing her strength with each blow. After a while she tried to back off but the angel did not let up, the boy relentlessly chasing after her with murder in his eyes.

"Rason!" She yelled out as she tried to strike him again, the girl dodging around his punch with fright. She yelled and tried to strike him back, but this time he grabbed her arm and spun her around. Grabbing her from behind he held her tightly and flew upwards, the boy then banking around and diving down.

"Time to say goodbye with your witch." He said with a laugh as he flew down towards the ground with her in his arms. He was dive bombing her right to where Ruby was watching with wide eyes, the witch watching Kurumu scream for her life as her Destined One was ready to finish her off.

* * *

Mizore was hit left and right by the invisible boy, the girl franticly swiping around her in an attempt to bring the brainwashed boy down. Every time she tried to freeze him down he broke free. His energy was higher than hers, and she was holding back as she didn't want risk killing him. With a quick attack Mizore launched herself at Dark with one of her claws aiming for his side. To her dismay he sidestepped and grabbed her arm, then sent a powerful punch to her jaw and knocked her straight down to the ground. Kokoa watched in shock as the boy mercilessly attacked the girl he had always protected before in the past. Slamming down onto to the ground Mizore groaned in pain, the girl's world spinning from that one hit to her head. The snow girl slowly tried to get up before she was lifted up quickly by her opponent. Dark wrapped an arm around her neck as she was brought to her knees, the boy standing behind her as he brought the other hand to the top of her head. Kokoa stared with terrified eyes as he saw what the boy was about to do.

_Oh no! He's…he's…going to…_

Mizore's eyes widened as she gripped the arm over her head with all her strength. He was trying to snap her neck, and if her arms gave out it would be a quick death. Dark's hands were trying to force the snow maiden's head around sharply as he glared down at his target. Mizore whimpered and tried with all her might to stop him, the girl's grip on his arm loosing strength fast.

"Dark…stop…" she choked out as she tried to hold the boy's finishing move back with all her might.

* * *

Out in the halls Yukari sent out more tarot cards, prompting Apoch to shift the barrier around franticly to block them. Astreal shot her blast rapidly at Inner Moka while saying sorry after each shot. Ghaldin was trying to get to the bracelet but the silver haired vampire kept him at bay with a constant barrage of kicks, the wizard having to dodge back for Apoch to shield him before he tried again to get to the bracelet. The shy witch had to shift her barrier around to either block Yukari's cards, Inner Moka from getting the bracelet, or Inner Moka from kicking her master. Apoch sure didn't want to do any of that, but her body was moving on her own as her master was right next to her. After several failed attempts and growing more frustrated after each one, Ghaldin charged forward and grabbed Inner Moka's wrist as her punch went by. He smirked and flung the vampire over him onto the ground with a large crash. She hit the ground with a large gasp as Ghaldin stomped down on her chest. Ghaldin then pulled up at her arm and put his foot against her neck.

Tsukune came to and was looking ahead at the battle. Yukari was trying to get closer, but Apoch's shield just kept getting in the way. Astreal was trying to fire at the witch, but her shots were being deflected and blocked by the many cards flying about. And Moka…

"Moka!" he called out as he saw his girlfriend being held down by the wizard.

"Now vampire, I'll snap your neck and be done with this game." He said as he began to pull her arm up forcibly while pushing against her neck. Inner Moka, tired from the constant attacks, tried to push back, but wasn't able to get him off as her hands held onto his leg. Tsukune looked at her, eyes wide with fear.

_No…MOKA!_

Kurumu screamed as she was being sent downward at high-speed headfirst.

_RASON STOP!_

Mizore gasped as she felt her grip on Dark's arm weaken.

_Dark…don't do it!_

Yukari tripped and stumbled down, her cards falling to the ground as well. Astreal then aimed down at her with tears in her eyes, her arm wavering as the blast was being charged up in front of the young witch's fearful face. Tsukune shook his head as he felt his world falling apart. Dark and Rason were enslaved along with Apoch and Astreal. Mizore, Kurumu, and Ruby were being beaten down by the spellbound boyfriends. And Moka and Yukari were about to be killed right in front of him.

_Moka…Kurumu…Mizore…Yukari…Ruby…_

"Now DIE!" Ghaldin yelled as he pulled with great strength. Inner Moka's eyes widened as he yanked with tremendous force.

**"No!"** she yelled out.

"MOKA!" Tsukune cried out with wide eyes.

BLAM!

Everybody paused as Astreal's shot hit her target with a powerful blast. The explosion sent a bit of debris and flames around in a small cloud as Astreal looked down, her hair covering her eyes. Ghaldin paused then looked over at his witch with a bit of surprise. He couldn't help but notice that the blast traveled past him, causing him to wonder as he was behind the witch. He saw Astreal facing Yukari, but her arm was extended behind her. He looked over as he traced her shot path to see the smoldering ground where her attack had hit. And around the area tiny pieces of glowing metal lay scattered about, until they faded completely.

"Oops." Astreal said as she turned towards her master. Everybody looked to her as she smiled slyly.

"I missed…_master." _she said with a bite. As her master was so focused on killing the vampire that was _behind _her, she used that desire of his to trick herself into aiming behind at the vampire. However before she could lock onto the silver haired girl she took a shot at something else, something she truly wanted to destroy. Something that never could have been destroyed before since it was on his person at all times.

Ghaldin looked at the impact zone with wide eyes as he saw that Astreal had annihilated his magical bracelet.

"What…what have you done?" he yelled out with fury. Apoch looked at the area in shock then over to Astreal.

"Sister…" she breathed out.

* * *

Kurumu screamed out as the ground was rushing at her faster, the girl unable to free herself from Rason's grasp.

_This is it…I'm going to die! I finally find my Destined One, and he's used to kill me! This is so unfair!_

"Kurumu!" Ruby shouted out as she watched her friend being dive bombed from above, the witch looking with frustration and fear as she was still too weak to move about properly.

_Damn! What can I do? He's diving too fast for me to stop him in my condition._

"Rason STOP!" Kurumu cried out as she thrashed about in his grasp. Suddenly she felt his grip loosen and their speed slowed down. She looked behind her to see he was unconscious as his arms let go of the girl and he dropped down towards the ground alongside her.

"Ra…Rason?" she asked bewildered, then saw the ground coming up fast. She gasped then grabbed the boy and tried to level out their flight path, the two raising up slightly before hitting the ground at an angle and tumbling to a stop in the grass. Ruby ran over to see if her friend was ok with a puzzled look, the witch confused as to what just happened. She ran over to see Kurumu lying on top of the angel in a provocative position, the girl straddling her angel and slowly sitting up as she arched back with a groan.

"What the…are you guys ok?" Ruby said as she ran next to them. She blinked then looked at the succubus with a blank expression as the girl bounced a bit as she sat up, her breasts swaying around as she shook her head from the impact.

"Ah, I see you are Kurumu." Ruby said dryly with a raised eyebrow. Kurumu blinked then looked around a bit dazed.

"What…what happened? Rason! Where's Rason?" she asked looking to the witch with wide eyes. Ruby blinked then pointed down with her wand.

"You're straddling him." The witch said simply. Kurumu looked down and jumped up with a blush, the girl having gotten her senses back to see that she landed on him like that. Both the girls looked at the angel puzzled as he lay there motionless.

"So what happened? What did you do to him?" Ruby asked looking at the boy curiously.

"I'm not sure, he was trying to kill me…then he fell asleep." Kurumu said looking at him with worry.

_Rason…what happened to you…_

* * *

Mizore felt her grip loosening. Her head was being pushed at a sharp angle and she knew that she would be dead instantly when her arms gave out.

_I...I can't…Dark…_

Kokoa was watching her love interest about to kill her love rival with wide eyes. She stumbled to her feet and tried to move forward, her previous injuries slowing her down still as she looked at Dark with weary eyes.

_I can't let him do this…_

Mizore started to lose strength and her grip began to slip. However before her grip let go she felt Dark suddenly stop, then heard a thump behind her. She blinked then looked behind her to see he had collapsed on the ground, the boy out cold and not moving. She looked at him with wide eyes, unsure of what was happening, as she slowly stood back up.

"Dark?" she said softly. Kokoa looked at the boy curiously then just blinked, the redhead then looking over at the surprised snow girl.

"What…what did you do?" she asked puzzled. Mizore turned and looked at the boy who tried to kill her with wide eyes, the girl equally puzzled as to why he just dropped down like that.

"Dark?" she spoke softly. He didn't move or respond, he just lay there out cold.

"I don't understand. Why did he just stop like that?" Kokoa asked. Mizore just looked at him with tears in her eyes then walked over to the boy who she cared about. She knelt down beside him and stroked his cheek like she did before.

_Dark…please be ok…_

* * *

"NO!" Ghaldin roared as he glared at the witch sisters. "Look at what you've done!"

He let go of Inner Moka and kicked her down, the girl coughing out as the wizard growled furiously. The man then walked over to the sisters who were trembling and looking at him with fear. The bracelet may have been destroyed, which meant he wouldn't be able to control his minions with such power, yet they were still unable to harm him without dying themselves.

"You will pay for that. I don't need that bracelet to deal with you two!" he yelled as he knocked both sisters to the ground with a strike across their faces, the girls screaming as they dropped to the ground before him. The wizard growled with anger as he clenched his fists, the man's eyes glaring at the witches as he stood over them.

"I've had enough of your rebellion, this ends NOW!" he yelled as he aimed his hand down towards the sisters, flames starting to swirl around his arm and palm as he prepared to incinerate the two with a powerful fire spell. Both sisters closed their eyes and hugged each other, both of the frightened witches screaming out with terror.

CRUNCH!

Ghaldin's eyes shot open. He stopped in his tracks before he could strike the young girls as his magical attack slowly vanished. After a moment the witch sisters slowly opened their eyes and wondered why they were still alive. Slowly they looked up to their master, and gasped with surprise. Yukari's jaw was hanging down from the spectacle, words failing her. Tsukune looked at the evil man with wide eyes, then saw what happened to him, causing him to look at him with anger and a slight amount of pity.

Ghaldin stared ahead of him as blood dripped down the corner of his mouth. He shakily looked down to see what had hit him. He saw a hand, fingers pointed out, protruding from his chest. He shakily turned his head to look at the assailant. Her eyes were glaring at him, burning with a crimson red. Her teeth were bared, fangs seen by all. She retracted her arm back through the man after she had plunged it through him with great force. Ghaldin wavered then dropped to his knees. The witch sisters stared at him in shock, then looked up to Inner Moka.

"**For everything you've done, I cannot forgive you. It's about time you learned your place." **Inner Moka said with anger and discontent. The man looked at his witches, and then dropped down into a pool of his blood. He lay there motionless as the silver haired vampire glared at her kill.

**_Burn in hell you bastard. Burn._**


	14. Freedom

All had fallen quiet in the hallways of Yokai Academy. The witch sisters Apoch and Astreal were staring at the body of their former master. The two girls had been used as his shield and sword for so long, and were even used to try to kill Tsukune and his friends against their will. Although Apoch's barrier and Astreal's energy attacks proved to be very difficult to overcome Tsukune, Inner Moka, and their witch friend Yukari were able to finally weave around their powerful magic towards their abusive master Ghaldin. The man was now lying down in a pool of his own blood, a hole cut clean through his chest, and had stopped breathing for more than obvious reasons. The witch sisters' evil master was finally dead.

"Sister…" Apoch said softly as her eyes were still glued to the corpse of her old master.

"He's…dead…" Astreal said under her breath. She had dreamt of this for so long, she couldn't believe it was true. This of course meant one thing.

"We're free…we're free!" she said as she hugged her sister, the two starting to cry out of relief as the held each other. They were finally free from his command after so long.

Yukari was helping Tsukune walk over to the group, his injuries already started to heal, although slowly, as Inner Moka was just looking down at the sisters with a look of discontent and with her arms crossed. She looked up to see him, then a smile appeared on her face.

"**Glad to see you're alive Tsukune. But did you have to push yourself so hard for her?"** she said as she pointed to Yukari.

"Hey! I just saved you two, show a little gratitude!" she snapped back. Inner Moka chuckled to herself then smiled at the young witch.

"**I suppose you did help. Thank you." **she said calmly. Yukari's eyes lit up and smile appeared on her face.

"So does this mean I can join you and Tsukune for-" she started until Inner Moka shot her a glare. Yukari blinked then smiled nervously.

"Ah, you know, I'll get back to you on that. Hee hee." she said weakly. She didn't want to be airborne again so soon and felt a few more words might send her flying yet again. Tsukune just nervously laughed, he wasn't looking forward to the continuation of that as it appeared Yukari was still chasing after her dream of having both of them. Then the three looked down at the crying witches as the two girls were holding each other on the ground.

"Sister, the bad man is gone." Apoch said burying her face into Astreal's shoulder.

"Yes, he is gone and we are finally free. We're free Apoch, we're free." Astreal said graciously as she held her sister close. She stopped and looked up as the group just stood there in silence. Apoch turned to look up as well, and the witches slowly stood up with nervous expressions. They looked down to the ground before glancing back to the group, their faces showing fear and sadness.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" Astreal said gently.

"Yes, we are." Apoch said softly.

"**You try to steal two of our friends and use them as pawns to fight your battles, and nearly get us all killed. And all you can say is you're sorry?" **Inner Moka growled at them, the vampire glaring at them with anger. The two sisters jumped a bit and looked back down.

"We just wanted them to help us. Honest." Apoch said.

"We needed strong fighters. They said they would help us…" Astreal said weakly.

"Actually, it was Tsukune who said he'd help you." Yukari said looking at the boy. The group looked to him as he smiled a bit and rubbed the back of his head. "And technically, he did."

"We all did. And we would have from the start if you would have just asked us and let us act on our own accord." Tsukune said to the witches, his voice gentle as always. The sisters looked at him and tears started to well up in their eyes.

"I…I just wanted to protect my sister." Astreal said with tears forming. "If you must blame anybody for our actions, I'll take full responsibility. Please don't hurt my sister."

With that she looked down and shut her eyes, expecting to be struck down. Apoch looked at her worriedly then to the others as they just watched her tremble before them.

"**We're not the ones you need to apologize to."** Inner Moka said as she looked over her shoulder. From inside the nearby classroom Ruby and Kurumu walked out carrying Rason who was still out cold. They helped him over towards the group and started to slowly set him down against the wall that was riddled with energy shot holes from Astreal.

"This guy is heavy…" Ruby complained as they set him down. The two looked around then at Tsukune with wonder.

"What happened here?" Kurumu said, then saw the body of Ghaldin. She jumped a bit at the sight then looked to Tsukune with fearful eyes. Ruby just stared at the corpse with wide eyes then slowly glanced to Tsukune.

"Ah, yeah…about that. Moka took care of it." Tsukune said while rubbing the back of his head. Ruby looked over and saw the witch sisters and raised her wand at them with a glare, the witch sisters jumping back a bit with fear.

"You two! Don't move, you two are in big trouble!" she yelled as her wand started to glow brightly. Kurumu extended her nails and glared at the two sisters as she growled loudly. The two girls started to cower and back up nervously, but Tsukune walked between the two parties and held up his arms.

"Whoa stop. It's ok now. Really." He said trying to calm everybody down. Kurumu and Ruby just looked at him with disbelief.

"Ok? OK? They turned my boyfriend into a stone cold killer!" Kurumu yelled out.

"Mine as well." came a soft voice from behind. They looked to see Kokoa and Mizore carrying Dark over to the group, the silent boy also unconscious still. They sat him down next to the sleeping angel and faced the witches with a cold glare.

"Yeah, Dark nearly killed Mizore a few minutes ago! Why would you protect them?" Kokoa yelled out and pointed at the sisters.

"They didn't mean for anybody else to get hurt. They just wanted to stop their master from using them as weapons." Tsukune said as he gestured to the body on the ground. Mizore and Kokoa looked at it and went wide eyed. They then looked back to the witches again.

"They didn't want Rason and Dark to kill anybody else, their master just used them for that purpose. They only wanted somebody to help protect them, like we promised we would before." Tsukune said gently.

"What…happened to him?" Mizore asked looking back at the body on the ground.

"Moka showed him his place." Yukari said with a bright smile and giggled. Inner Moka smirked at that comment and glanced to the body again. The two witch sisters walked forward, bowed a bit, then spoke in unison.

"We are sorry, really. Please forgive us." They said worriedly, both slightly trembling in the process. The girls just looked at the witches and then at each other, then heard some groaning behind them. Everybody looked over to see Dark and Rason slowly getting back on their feet while holding their heads.

"Dark?" Mizore asked softly, unsure if he would attack again.

"Rason?" Kurumu said with worry. Everybody looked over in anticipation of what would happen. The two boys stood up then looked around at the group as they blinked a few times.

"Ok…what just happened?" Rason said confused as he looked around. A mere second after that he was thrown back into the wall forcibly from the succubus's hug.

"Rason you're back! You're back!" she yelled out with tears of joy. "Oh my Rason, I was so worried about you, are you ok? You're not too hurt are you? Oh I'm so sorry I had to fight you like that, I never wanted to harm a pretty hair on your head! I hope you can forgive me Rason, I had no choice! Those witches turned you into a real monster, it was just horrible! Oh Rason, I'm so glad you're back again!"

"Um…Kurumu…" Tsukune said with a small sigh. Kurumu hugged her boyfriend a bit more then looked over with a curious expression. Tsukune looked to Rason then shook his head. "I don't think he can breathe."

Kurumu blinked and looked at her boyfriend. He was lodged face first into her breasts, and was starting to turn blue. Everybody just looked at the sight as Kurumu had suffocated the poor angel during her bliss. She let go with a gasp and a blush as she let go quickly, the boy then shooting up for air.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" she cried out. Tsukune just chuckled to himself as he watched the sight.

_So that's what that looks like from the outside._

Kurumu blushed and looked at her angel with worried eyes as the boy was breathing deeply, the color starting to reutnr to his face again.

"You're…you're ok now aren't you?" she asked nervously. Rason took a few breaths of air then looked at her. After a moment he smiled curiously.

"Yeah, I think so. What just happened?" he asked looking around. After a moment's pause she pushed him back with another hug, this time only grabbing around his torso.

"I was so worried! I was so worried about you!" she cried out before she started sobbing and holding him tighter. Rason just blinked and held her with a confused look as he glanced around.

"What…is going on here?" he asked simply.

"You two were being used by Ghaldin here. He had some form of spell over you guys." Ruby said with remorse.

"You guys were being controlled by him, you…were ordered to kill us." Kurumu said looking up at the boy with watery eyes. Rason jumped and looked at her with surprise.

"What?" he said in disbelief.

"It's true, he had you two under his spell. But after Moka killed him it must have broken it." Yukari said with a shrug looking back down at the dead body. Rason looked at his girlfriend with remorse as she once again buried her face into his chest and held him tightly.

Mizore looked to her boyfriend with curious eyes as he was looking down at the ground with narrowed eyes. He was growling a bit causing the group to look at him worriedly, the boy seeming to be trying to hold in his anger.

"Dark?" Yukari asked worriedly. The boy glanced to her then to Tsukune.

"Where is he?" he asked sternly.

"**Over there in a pool of his own blood. Sorry, but I already took the liberty of dealing with that monster."** Inner Moka said as she glanced at the corpse. Dark looked at it and walked over to the lifeless body. **"I made sure he paid for what he did."**

Dark looked down at the body for a moment, then a look of rage washed over him. Everybody took a step back, shocked to see this side of him. He glared at the body and bared his teeth with a snarl. He then lifted up his foot and smashed down on the skull, crushing it down with a sickening crunch. Everybody looked with wide eyes as he took a step back and started to shake a bit as Ghaldin's head was smashed into a bloody smear.

"I don't think that was necessary man." Rason said slightly afraid. "He was pretty dead already."

Dark just shook slightly and stared down at the puddle of bone and blood. He was growling with each breath as his hand trembled and flinched.

"**What's wrong, I thought you would be happy that bastard's dead."** Inner Moka asked curiously.

"I wanted him to suffer…" he said coldly while still shaking.

"Well, I'm sure that death wasn't painless. I mean look at him, he's missing a good chunk of his chest. That's gotta hurt." Rason said looking at the battered body.

"Dark?" Mizore asked as she took a step closer. "Are you ok?"

The boy still glared at the body, shaking slightly. After a moment he closed his eyes and breathed out.

"I remember." He said softly. Everyone watched at him curiously as he looked down to his own hands, holding them out and trembling a bit.

"Remember?" Mizore asked softly.

"I remember everything he made me do…" Dark said looking back to the lifeless body on the ground. Kokoa and Mizore showed concern when they realized what he meant. He knew what he did to them, what he almost did to Mizore.

"Dark." Kokoa said softly. "It wasn't your fault. It was his, and he suffered for it. I'm sure my big sister made sure of that."

"**I did indeed. You can relax Dark, I made him pay the price for his actions."** Inner Moka replied with a smirk. Mizore walked up behind him and embraced the boy gently. Dark jumped a bit at first, then looked back down again with closed eyes. Slowly he lifted a hand up and held hers gently.

"I don't blame you. I know you weren't in control." She said softly into his back. "I'm just glad you're ok."

"I'm sorry. I watched it happen, yet I couldn't…" Dark said before he trailed off, the boy still looking down with closed eyes. She pulled him closer and shook her head gently.

"No need to say sorry. I'm sorry I had to attack you to stop you." She said burying herself into his back. Tsukune walked forward and spoke in his usual gentle voice.

"You two were being controlled, nobody here is blaming you for what you did. Really." he said assuredly. Yukari nodded with a smile to that. Slowly Apoch walked in front of Dark and looked at him with trembling eyes.

"Mr. Dark?" she asked quietly. He looked up at her with his usual expressionless face as Mizore glanced to her from around the boy.

"I'm…I'm sorry." She squeaked out and shut her eyes.

_If he strikes me down, I can't say I didn't deserve it._

After a moment she opened her eyes a bit to see what his reaction was. He was just looking at her without a reaction, then he slowly raised his hand towards her. She shut her eyes and trembled, the timid girl fearing the worst. Her eyes opened again with surprise, the witch seeing that he had rested his hand on her shoulder and was just looking at her. She looked at him with wide eyes of curiosity.

"I forgive you." He said, making her smile brightly. She nodded slowly as she tried to hold back her tears of joy.

"However…" he added. Apoch tilted her head in wonder.

"Do that again, and I will kill you." He said flatly. Apoch jumped back with fright and started waving her hands in front of her.

"No no no no, please that won't be necessary, really." She nervously said, then looked at the girl behind him. Mizore was looking at her with her usual blank stare. After a moment she spoke up.

"I guess if he can forgive you, I can too. Just this once however, next time I'll let my boyfriend kill you." She said flatly. Apoch turned pale and started waving her hands around more with fright.

"No no no no, really, I promise never again!" she said in fear. Kurumu chuckled at the sight then saw Astreal approach her and Rason.

"Mr. Rason, I'm sorry as well. Can you forgive me?" she said with a look of sorrow. Rason looked to Dark, then back to the witch as she looked down timidly.

"I guess if he can forgive your sister, I can forgive you as well." He said with a slight smile, the witch looking back up to him with gentle eyes and a smile.

"Just don't do that again ok?" he said with a smirk. The witch nodded eagerly to that and looked down again bashfully, the girl feeling her heart beat faster from the angel's kindness.

"She better not or else." Kurumu muttered under her breath.

"Besides." Rason continued. "Seems to be customary to make friends with those who try to kill you, isn't that right Tsukune?" he said with a smile towards the boy. Rason lifted an eyebrow and then sighed.

"Um, maybe we should head to the infirmary now." he said shaking his head.

"Why's that?" Yukari asked tilting her head.

"Well I wasn't going to say anything, but I could use a doctor…" Ruby groaned quietly as she wavered a bit.

"Because Tsukune is passed out on the ground." Rason replied pointing to the boy lying on the ground. The boy appeared to have fainted from all the fighting, the energy drain and toll of pushing himself apparently having caught up to him now.

"**Tsukune!"** Inner Moka said with worry as she dashed over to him and looked him over. She quickly picked up the boy as he was out ocld. **"Hang on, I'll get you to some help."**

The vampire made a dash towards the nurses office as Rason chuckled a bit, the boy then looking to his girlfriend in his arms.

"C'mon, let's go check on him." he said with a smile. She smiled brightly and clung to his arm nodding, the girl grateful her Destined One was back to his usual self. She felt that unique connection they shared as she held onto his arm, the girl finding herself loving it all the more now.

Mizore turned to Dark with a smile but then noticed he was scanning the ground for something. She tilted her head in wonder as she watched him, he was looking around the ground all around them curiously. After a moment she realized what he was doing. Kokoa looked at him and jumped up, the girl also seeing what he was doing. She looked down the hall with narrowed eyes and ran towards something.

"Dark?" Mizore asked as she walked up to him. "Can I help-"

"Here you go Dark!" a voice called from behind. They turned to see Kokoa holding out an mp3 player with earbuds, the girl smiling brightly as she held it out for him to take.

"This is yours I believe." She said with a blush. Mizore glared at her as Dark took the device from her hands. He just looked at it for a moment then sighed. Both girls looked to him curiously as he shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Kokoa asked. He held up the device revealing a scorch mark on it, it didn't survive the battle. The girls looked at it, then slowly looked to Dark.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Kokoa said realizing it was dead. She then turned to Apoch and marched towards her with fire in her eyes.

"Look at what you've done! You broke his music player!" she yelled as the witch backed up scared for her life. The girl looked at her with fear as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to." Apoch said in a scared voice.

"Sorry? It's your fault it's broken! Do you know how much he likes his music? How dare you do that to him!" Kokoa yelled out, the girl not calming down at all. She stopped when she heard a crunching sound. The girl blinked then turned around to see Dark had crushed the broken player in his fist, the boy then casually tossing it into the trash nearby.

"I have plenty more back in my room." He said simply wiping off the bits of plastic from his hands. He turned to Mizore and looked into her eyes. "Let's go check on your friend."

Mizore looked at him with a gentle smile and nodded. She latched herself onto his arm and sighed happily.

"Sure thing-" she glanced over to Kokoa and shot her a look "-boyfriend."

Kokoa twitched at hearing that and growled with rage at the snow girl.

_Why that little…dammit this isn't over yet! Like hell she can call him that!_

The three started walking towards the nurse's office as the witch sisters watched them walk away. They then looked down at the corpse of the fallen master as Ruby and Yukari walked over to them and gazed as well.

"So he was your master? What a stupid jerk." Yukari said scoffing at the body.

"Yes, he used us for horrible things. We had to kill…so many innocent people. It was a nightmare." Apoch said softly. She turned to her sister and smiled softly.

"Yes, but now he is finally gone. We can be free." Astreal said as she smiled back to her sister.

"So what will you do now?" Yukari asked curiously. The sisters looked at her, then back to each other.

"I don't know." Astreal said looking down.

"What can we do?" Apoch said looking up.

"Well, I could use some extra help around here, if you think you can be of use." Ruby said looking away with a dull glance.

_These two caused so much trouble, but I guess I can't ignore fellow witches in need._

The sisters looked to her with surprised eyes as they slowly stood back up.

"Ms. Ruby, do you mean that?" Apoch said softly.

"You would still trust us?" Astreal said quietly.

"Well, we shall see about that. Still, I think the headmaster would like it if you helped work off all the damages you've caused." She said looking at them raising an eyebrow. " Sound fair?"

The witches nodded and smiled happily at the elder witch.

"Yes Ms. Ruby." they said in unison.

"You can just call me Ruby." Ruby said with a weak smile.

"Yes Ms. Ruby." They spoke again. Ruby just sighed and shook her head at them.

"Yay, more witches! How cool!" Yukari cheered as she jumped up and down.

"Now that that's settled…" Ruby said as she started to waver "I really need to go see a doctor."

The three others helped the elder witch in pain walk to the infirmary to join the others. Apoch and Astreal were finally free from their old master, and were happy that they were being accepted by the group after how they acted. The two girls were grateful for the opportunity to forge a new life here at the academy, and were eager to prove their worth by assisting the headmaster however they could.

From around a nearby corner two students stood with smiles on their faces, the green haired boys watching as the witches walked off together. They chuckled and glanced to the dead corpse that was left for the faculty of the school to clean up before it caused a stir with the students.

"Well, that worked out well don't you think?" Surason said with a shrug.

"I was worried they would kill each other off." Rarosun said carelessly.

"That would have been bad yes, but I told you that those two vampires would be strong." Surason said with a smile while nodding. The two boys looked to the fallen wizard and laughed a bit.

"I suppose you are right. And it seems our witch friends are still alive, how interesting." Rarosun said glancing to where the group had walked off to.

"Well, let's be off, our master would like to hear of this I'm sure." Surason said as he turned to walk down the hall. They started walking away before the boy glanced back towards where the group had left to get checked up on by the nurses.

"Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya. I'm glad you're both alive and well, our master can't wait to meet you in person."

* * *

Tsukune slowly woke up in the infirmary bed, a place he has come to know very well. Even at first glance he knew the exact bed he was in and where in the infirmary he was. He was next to the window; this bed often had a warm spot from the sun shining in, and was lying in the same white sheets that always were spread out. He gazed around the room slowly coming to, his brown eyes focusing again as he regained his senses. There was the same window with the sun shining through, the same table next to him with a glass of water and fresh bandages, the same ceiling with the fan set to a low speed to keep air flowing. And next to him was a vampire, with silver hair and blood red eyes, looking at him with a gentle smile. He blinked a few times and realized who it was.

"Moka…hey." He said as he gathered his thoughts. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head with a weak laugh. "I feel like this place is a second home."

"**I suppose for a human boy that would be the case. I'm glad you're ok now. The nurse bandaged up what little wounds haven't healed yet. With your vampire blood, they should be closed up soon."** Inner Moka calmly said while looking the boy over. She was in love with him, a simple human boy with vampire blood. A simple human boy who won her heart with his constant acts of bravery and selflessness. A simple human boy that fought surprisingly well against an evil wizard and his two witches, something she was also very curious about.

"**Tsukune, about the fight earlier. You seemed…different."** She said with a cautious tone. The boy looked at her and remembered parts of the fight. It seemed fragmented, but several parts did come to mind.

"_Let our friends go you bastard!"_

"_Damn you!"_

"Yeah. I can remember a bit more than when that werewolf attacked." He said as he looked down at his hands. "I remember wanting to make him stop hurting everybody."

"**You were powerful and fighting with such determination. Just like a vampire, Tsukune." **She said slowly, gauging his reaction. He looked to her with curious eyes and then up.

"I suppose so. I just wanted to make him stop. To protect my friends. To protect…you." he said softly, looking back to his girlfriend. She looked at him with a bit of surprise, then smiled a bit.

"**I must say, it was nice fighting alongside you, instead of in front of you. We should do that more often, boyfriend."** She said casually with a wink. Tuskune looked at her and blushed. The girl looked around the empty room then towards her boyfriend with a sly smile.

**"I know what else we should do more often too." **she said with a purr. Tsukune looked at her with a confused look, then watched her lean in closer. Before he could say a word she was pressing her lips against his. Realizing what she meant, he held her close and kissed back, the two becoming locked in a romantic embrace. Just as with the kiss with the other self, Tsukune loved the feel of his girlfriend's lips even with her inner self. They felt the same, yet different whereas with the outer self she was gentle and timid while the inner self was bold and passionate. After a while they parted and looked into each other's eyes.

"Moka…" he said gazing into her crimson eyes.

"**Tsukune…"** she said back, somewhat dryly, but with a smile this time.

"Moka…"

"**Tsukune…"**

"Oh no, not you too." a voice from behind said with a groan. They turned to see Kurumu looking at the vampire with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously, the other Moka does that enough as it is."

Tsukune blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head nervously while Inner Moka just smirked at her and stood up proudly.

"**Nothing wrong with me showing my feelings for my mate, is there?"** she said looking at the succubus. Kurumu looked to the boy and back to the vampire with a blank expression.

"No, I guess not." She sighed. She and Rason walked in and looked at the boy in the bed with curious smiles.

"So how you feeling champ? Been quiet a morning eh?" Rason said as he got closer. Tsukune laughed a bit and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm doing ok. I'm glad to see you're back to normal and alright." The boy said smiling at his friend. Kurumu latched onto her angel's arm and smiled brightly.

"Of course my Destined One is fine, he's a tough fighter after all." She boasted proudly. The girl paused then looked down with a nervous laugh. "Found that out the hard way heh heh."

Rason held her close and looked at her with a remorseful look, the boy feeling horrible for how he was forced to attack his own girlfriend.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, all I remember was a bright light hitting me from the witches, then next thing I knew I woke up in the hall. I didn't do anything…bad to you did I?" he asked worriedly. She jumped and waved her hands in front of her nervously.

"No no no! Really, I'm fine. I'm just glad you're back to normal." She said reassuringly as she hugged him again, the girl sighing in relief. Tsukune just smiled at the couple as Rason held his girlfriend close, the two genuinely happy with each other.

_I'm glad Kurumu found her real 'Destined One'. She deserves to be happy._

"BIG SISTER!"

The group looked over to see a redheaded vampire hugging Inner Moka very tightly with a blissful smile on her face, all while Inner Moka was looking ahead with a dull expression and not moving.

"I'm so glad you're ok! And way to kill that bastard that made my Dark into a killer! You're the best! Can we fight later today? Please please please!" she begged with stars in her eyes. Inner Moka's eyebrow twitched and slowly she glanced down to her little sister.

"**Kokoa…"** she said with a growl. Everybody else knew what was coming. Kokoa looked up at her sister with curious eyes and tilted her head.

WHAM!

She was sent flying out of the room through the window with a fierce kick to the face, the girl vanishing into the sky with a twinkle.

"**Honestly, what is with her and fighting me?"** Inner Moka said shaking her head and calmly regaining her composure.

"What's with her obsessing over my boyfriend?" a soft voice from the doorway said. The group looked over to see Mizore and Dark walking through with the snow girl holding onto his arm. She had her usual blank stare on her face while Dark's was also void of any emotion. The silent boy looked around the room with his usual expression then at Tsukune.

"He's still alive." He said flatly. Tsukune sighed and laughed slightly.

_He really doesn't think I can handle myself does he?_

"You ok Tsukune?" Mizore asked softly. He nodded and rubbed the back of his head a bit.

"Yeah, just a little worn out from the fight. I'll be fine really." He said.

"Oh by the way, I think this is yours." Rason said, holding the rosary out to Inner Moka. She took it with a smirk and looked to her boyfriend.

"**I suppose the other me would want to see that you're safe as well. Until later Tsukune."** She said as she winked at the boy and reattached the rosary. Her body shined a bit as her power was once again sealed. Her hair shifted to pink, her eyes turned to emerald green before closing, and she started to fall over until Tsukune leapt out of bed and caught her. Everybody just looked at the girl as she was held up by her boyfriend. After a moment she opened her eyes and looked at Tsukune with a gentle smile.

"Tsukune…" she said softly.

"Moka…are you ok?" he asked gently.

"Tsukune…" she said again.

"Moka?" he asked puzzled.

"You smell good…" She said softly.

"Mo…Moka?" he stuttered. In an instant she latched onto his neck and squealed in delight. Tsukune just sighed and held her close as the vampire had her favorite snack.

"Huh, not what I was expecting but ok then." Rason said tilting his head.

"I was." Kurumu said dryly. Mizore nodded in agreement as Dark watched with no reaction. After Moka had her fill she jumped up and hugged her boyfriend with a bright smile.

"Oh Tsukune! I'm so glad you're ok! You're not hurt are you?" she asked as she looked over her boyfriend.

"I'm fine, really, feeling better already." He said softly as he wavered a bit.

_Even with the increased blood loss…_

She let the boy go and smiled at him brightly, then looked around the room at her friends with relief.

"I'm glad you're all ok too. What happened to that wizard?" she asked curiously.

"Moka dealt with him. Well, the other Moka." Rason said with a chuckle.

"More like killed him." Dark said simply. Moka looked at the two and back to Tsukune with surprise.

"Oh my, well at least he won't be hurting anybody else again. But you were amazing Tsukune! The way you used your vampire powers was incredible!" she beamed. Tsukune laughed a bit while rubbing the back of his head, then stopped and looked at Moka with a curious expression.

"Um Moka, do you remember when you hit Rason?" he asked simply. Moka and Rason just looked at him puzzled.

"She hit me?" Rason asked with wonder.

"Oh yeah. I did." She said and looked at her hands. She curled one into a small fist for a moment then looked at her boyfriend with a shrug.

"I don't know how I did that though." she said curiously.

"Wait. _She_ hit me?" Rason asked again looking around with disbelief. He turned to the pink haired girl that was always known to be shy and timid when it came to battle and just pointed to her with wide eyes.

"_That_ Moka?" he said shaking his head.

"Yeah, she gave you a good right hook to the jaw." Kurumu said eyeing Moka curiously. "How did you do that though?"

"I don't know. I just…did. I wanted him to stop hurting Tsukune, and I just acted." the vampire said and looked up in thought. She wasn't sure how, all she could remember was gearing back for a punch with all her might, and somehow it actually working.

"I don't know how it happened." she said with a shrug.

"You're a vampire, you should be capable of that strength." Dark said looking at the girl. The group turned to look at him as he was still looking at Moka with a blank expression.

"What do you mean?" she asked puzzled.

"Even with a rosary seal on, you should have some power." Dark said simply.

"Yeah, but it shouldn't be that much." Moka said bewildered as she looked down to her seal. After a moment Rason looked at Dark with a puzzled expression.

"Speaking of strange mysteries, Dark, you said you remember being controlled?" he asked tilting his head. Dark just growled and nodded a bit in response. Backing up a bit, Rason continued with a cautious expression.

"How come you could but I couldn't?" he asked carefully. Everybody looked at Dark, he just glanced down and said nothing in response. Mizore looked at him curiously as he seemed to be avoiding the question altogether.

"Dark?" she asked gently.

"Dark, you remember what happened to you?" Tsukune asked curiously. After a moment the silent boy nodded again, his eyes still staring down at the ground. Tsukune looked at him with puzzlement then spoke up again.

"But how-"

"Stop calling me that!" a voice came from the doorway. Ruby walked in with an annoyed expression and was followed by three other girls, two of which were following closely with smiles on their faces.

"Yes Ms. Ruby." Apoch and Astreal said in unison again, causing Ruby to spin around and glare at them.

"It's just Ruby! Ruby! Got that?" she yelled out. Apoch and Astreal blinked and looked at her curiously then smiled and nodded.

"Yes Ms. Ruby." they said again together. Ruby sighed and sat down on one of the beds holding her head.

"Could you at least go get the nurse for me?" She said in a weak voice.

"Yes Ms. Ruby." They again said, then bowed and walked out. Ruby sighed and looked down as Yukari walked over to her watching where Apoch and Astreal walked out.

"Wow, those two are going to be helping you at school?" the young witch asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't remind me." Ruby said holding her head with a tired expression. She looked up to see everybody and smiled a bit.

"So how is our Tsukune feeling?" she asked looking to her friend. Tsukune smiled at the witch and nodded a bit.

"I'm doing ok. Are you feeling better Ruby?" he asked with a small smile.

"I'm doing alright, minus those sisters driving me up the wall." Ruby said looking towards the doorway.

"You were the one that offered that they work here." Yukari said simply.

WHACK!

"I said, don't remind me." Ruby said sternly as Yukari walked around dazed from the hit to her head. The elder witch shook her head then looked at Rason and Dark.

"Glad to see you two are back to your less homicidal selves. You boys ok now?" she asked curiously. The boys nodded at her then looked to their girls, both of whom were holding onto their boyfriend with gentle smiles.

"Doing great now." Rason said with a smile causing the blue haired girl to blush. Dark just gazed into Mizore's eyes and gently brushed the hair away from her eyes and around her ear. She smiled and sighed around her lollipop as she held onto her boyfriend's arm.

"So everybody's got a boyfriend but me. That's just swell." Ruby groaned and looked up. "So unfair. I'm the only one who's still single."

"No you're not, what about Yukari?" Moka asked curiously.

"I belong with you and Tsukune of course!" the young witch cheered out with stars in her eyes. Moka and Tsukune gave her a tired smile and sighed, both seeing that she still wasn't getting the big picture here.

"Again, we are telling you no." Tsukune said with forced smile.

_She's impossible to reason to._

"Anyway." Rason said, the boy wanting to change the subject for Tsukune's sake, and turned to face Dark. "As we were talking about before, mind explaining how?"

The two witches looked to Dark then back to Rason with puzzlement.

"Explain what?" Yukari asked confused.

"Dark could remember being controlled. But I couldn't remember a thing." Rason said looking at his silent companion.

"Apoch and Astreal were conscious when they were under his control." Ruby reasoned. "Maybe you were more susceptible to the magic."

Rason looked down and gave it some thought. Both witch sisters were wide awake and fully aware of what they were being forced to do while under the evil man's power.

"I suppose, but still they were created by magic. Maybe that's why they were still awake." he said scratching his head. All eyes turned to Dark who had resumed looking down again. Mizore eyed him closely, the girl seeing that he didn't want to be talking about this particular subject again.

"No, I don't think Rason is susceptible to being controlled." Kurumu said shaking her head then looking down in thought. "After all I could kiss him, and he wouldn't turn into a slave."

Mizore looked at her boyfriend with curious eyes. She was also very curious as to why her boyfriend was aware of what he was doing while under the wizard's spell.

"Dark?" she asked softly. She had wanted to ask more about him, but was always too shy. He didn't seem too eager to reveal more about himself to anybody.

"Maybe his race is weakened by magic more than others." Tsukune reasoned. "It could just be what he is."

"And what exactly is he?" Rason asked aloud before looking back to the silent boy. "Seriously dude, you know what we all are, why not just tell us? We're dying of curiosity here."

"Tell us what?" Apoch and Astreal said as they walked back into the room. Ruby looked at them then towards the door behind them.

"Hey where's my doctor?" Ruby asked looking around.

"None are available right now, somebody will look at you soon Ms. Ruby." They said in unison.

"I told you it's just Ruby." Ruby said holding her head and looking down again tiredly.

"We're trying to figure out why Dark was conscious like you two were when being controlled." Moka said. "He had to witness all the events he was forced to do."

Dark cringed slightly at hearing that, in doing so Mizore looked at him worriedly. The witch sisters looked to each other curiously before looking back to Dark with caution.

"Sister…" Apoch said softly.

"Do you suppose…" Astreal said back.

All eyes looked at them curiously as they eyed the silent boy carefully. Slowly the two girls walked in front of Dark and looked at him curiously. He looked up to face them again with his usual expression as they stood there.

"Mr. Dark…" Apoch said softly.

"Were you…" Astreal said tilting her head.

"Created?" said a voice from behind. Everybody looked over to see the headmaster standing in the doorway, smiling at the group while his eyes glowed brightly.

"Headmaster sir." Ruby said getting to her feet, then wavering and falling back onto the bed.

"Relax my dear Ruby, rest, you need it." He said with a chuckle, then he turned to the boy who only looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Yes, I believe only a summoned being would be conscious while being controlled." He said with an eerie smile. Everybody looked at Dark with wide eyes as the silent boy didn't say a word, rather he just narrowed his eyes.

"Dude…you're like those two?" Rason asked surprised.

"You're a summoned being?" Moka said with wonder.

"You were summoned like they were, isn't that right." The headmaster said. After a moment Dark nodded as he seemed to glare at the man out of the corner of his eye. The headmaster chuckled and tilted his head.

"So what manner of being are you? Your transfer papers to this school seemed to have had that part left blank. Come to think of is, the majority of your paperwork seemed to be incomplete." he said with a smirk.

Dark just looked at him and said nothing as the group watched him closely.

"Dark?" Rason asked cautiously. The silent boy glanced to him then back to the headmaster.

"Does that matter?" he said with a bit of a bite. Mizore looked at him with wonder as she was even more curious now. He glanced to her quickly then back to the headmaster. After a pause the man just chuckled a bit.

"Well I suppose you can keep that a secret for now, after all we know you certainly aren't human." He said as he glanced over to Tsukune and smiled, causing the boy to jump slightly. "Relax Mr. Aono, I know you aren't either. Not anymore anyway."

Tsukune nodded slowly then looked back to Dark with wonder. Everybody was just looking at him as he just glared at the headmaster out of the corner of his eye.

"So cool!" Yukari said jumping up and down, getting everybody's attention. She ran in front of Dark and looked up at him with wide eyes of amazement.

"Mizore your boyfriend is so cool! What are you? Oh tell me please! Magical beings are the best! What sort of being are you? Tell me tell me tell me!" she cheered out. Mizore just blushed at that comment, then looked to Dark with curious eyes as well.

_He's a summoned being as well. I never would have imagined, he's made of magic itself. I wonder what he really is. Did he have a master too?_

"Anyway, I need to speak to you Mr. Aono. You as well Ms. Akashiya." The headmaster said, getting everybody's attention.

"Ah, what about?" Tsukune said nervously. Moka just looked at him with a bit of surprise as the man nodded at them.

"It's about the danger you two are in. Did my assistant not tell you?" he said and looked over to Ruby who jumped at that. She glanced around and smiled nervously.

"Well, I did inform them before about some potential threats." She said sitting up. She looked to the witches then back to the headmaster with a shrug. "I thought they were the ones."

The headmaster looked over to the witch sisters and tilted his head at them with a curious smile, the two girls then backing up a bit scared. Apoch darted behind Astreal and trembled a bit while her braver sister forced a calm façade.

"Oh, and are they?" the headmaster asked curiously.

"Sister he's scary…" Apoch said softly.

"We aren't here to hurt Mr. Tsukune. I assure you." Astreal said firmly.

"You nearly killed both Tsukune and Moka a little while ago." Kurumu said under her breath. Astreal twitched a bit at that while Apoch looked down nervously.

"That was different!" Astreal snapped at her. "Besides, we only wanted our master to leave us alone. Nothing more."

The headmaster looked at them carefully while the two girls watched him nervously. After a pause he nodded and chuckled.

"I suppose I can believe that. He was certainly not very caring of his creations." He said calmly before glancing over to Dark. "I can see a summoned being wanting to be free of somebody like that."

Dark just narrowed his eyes at the man, then looked back down. Mizore tilted her head in wonder as she watched her boyfriend carefully. He never really showed much emotion before, but it seemed all this talk about him being summoned was irking him.

"Anyway." The headmaster continued. "I suppose we can believe that for now. I understand you will be assisting my dear Ruby with her work around here."

Ruby jumped at that then smiled nervously at the man.

"Well, I'm not so sure…" she said looking between the two girls and the headmaster. He nodded and smiled calmly at the two girls.

"I think that would be a great way for us to see if you are trustworthy. Would you be ok with that?" he asked them with his smile. They both smiled and nodded together.

"Yes headmaster sir." They said in unison.

"Good, they are in your charge then Ruby. I trust you'll watch over them carefully and make sure they do not cause any mischief here at our school." He said with a wave of his hand. The witches walked over to her and smiled.

"Yes Ms. Ruby." they said together. Ruby glanced between two, then over to the headmaster, then groaned and laid down on the bed with her hands over her head.

_Everybody gets a boyfriend…and I get these two…_

"So if they aren't a threat to anybody, who would be?" Kurumu asked aloud.

"Well." Ruby said looking up. "There were eight students transferred that day. These two-" she motioned her wand to Apoch and Astreal who giggled. "-Dark and Rason-" she continued, with Mizore and Kurumu looking at their boyfriends curiously. "-and two others who had no idea who Tsukune is."

"That's only six though, what about the last two?" Yukari said counting with her fingers.

"I don't know much about them, been hard to keep an eye on them." Ruby said closing her eyes. The witch sisters thought back to the bus trip then looked to each other curiously.

"Oh, I wonder if she means Surason and Rarosun Kiyo sister." Apoch said smiling at her sister. Everybody looked to her with curious looks.

"Yes, they were two boys we met on the bus that morning when we arrived here." Astreal said. "They were so friendly with us. In fact-" she said looking over to Dark and Rason. "They were the ones who told us you two were S-Class."

Rason looked at her with surprise and smiled weakly.

"Um, I don't think I'm that strong." he said shaking his head. Dark just kept looking down not saying anything as he had been doing.

"How did they know that?" Ruby asked.

"They said they heard rumors. That's why we were so interested in them, we thought they could help protect us if they really were so strong." Apoch said.

"Yes, I haven't seen them since though." Astreal said looking up.

"Hmm, interesting. Ruby, be a dear and keep a sharp eye on those two students. Perhaps your new assistants can help you with that." The headmaster said. Ruby just looked at the sisters, sighed and nodded.

"Yes sir." she said weakly.

"Well that takes care of one order of business. The other is with you two again." the man said said as he turned towards the human and vampire. "It seems you two may be in danger, perhaps its best to get your vampire power under control."

They both looked at him confused then to each other. Tsukune shook his head worriedly then looked back to the headmaster.

"But…I'm not sure how to control mine." Tsukune said. "And Moka's rosary is sealing hers."

Moka nodded and looked at the trinket on her neck, the seal holding back all her real power.

"You both seemed capable of surviving the wizard's attacks just fine." the man said with a shrug. The two students thought about the fight as they looked to each other in wonder. Tsukune was able to summon his strength for a longer time period, and Moka was able to strike down Rason with the rosary still attached. It may have been fleeting, but both of them proved it was possible for them to fight.

"I think some proper training would be a good idea for you two to consider." the headmaster said with a simple nod. He started walking out of the infirmary, and then glanced to the group once again. "And of course, it's good to see you are alright Mr. Aono."

He chuckled with an eerie smile and then walked out. The group watched him leave then looked back to the vampire and human.

"Training? Us?" Tsukune said as he looked down.

"Couldn't hurt, you two could use a finer touch when it comes to fighting." Rason said. "I'm sure Moka's other self would be happy to help you."

Moka looked at her boyfriend with wonder as he was staring down at the ground in thought.

_I was able to hit pretty hard before. Maybe I can protect him like my other self can._

"I'm not sure…" Tsukune said as he thought about it.

"Tsukune…" Moka said nervously. The boy looked at her with a curious expression. Moka looked down to her rosary for a moment then nodded with a determined expression.

"I think we should try it." she said softly. Everybody looked at the pink haired vampire as she eyed her fist carefully.

"If I can get stronger, I can protect you. Then you won't have to rely on my other self to fight all the time. I can finally take care of you like I've always wanted to." She said with a smile as she looked to her boyfriend. Tsukune blinked then smiled worriedly at her.

"But Moka, I want to protect you. I should be the one train to be a stronger fighter, to save you." He said with his gentle smile.

"Tsukune…" she said with a loving smile.

"Moka…" he said gently.

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"Really? Again you guys?" Kurumu interrupted with a quizzical look. They both just blushed and smiled at each other before looking down timidly.

"I wouldn't mind getting stronger myself." Rason said as he looked up thoughtfully. "I need to be able to protect my girl after all."

He looked down to the succubus who smiled up at him, the girl giggling and holding onto his arm again.

"You're strong enough, believe me. But…I could use a bit more practice myself now that you mention it." she said with a soft smile. She looked down as she recalled how she was drained of her strength rather quickly in her fight with Rason. The girl wanted to improve as well, and gain the power to protect her Destined One from another incident like this happening.

"Well then we can all train together, I'm sure we can help each other out." Tsukune said with a big smile. Beating the crap out of friends wasn't high on his list of friendly activities, but he wanted to get better at using his vampire power. To protect his friends, and to protect his girlfriend. They all smiled, then looked over to the third couple in the room. Mizore watched Dark closely who was still looking down at the ground. After a moment he spoke up.

"Fine. I'll join too." he said simply.

"That ok with you?" Rason asked curiously. Dark looked up at him with cold eyes causing him to jump a bit.

"I will not be used again." he said with a tone of anger. Mizore nodded and looked to the group.

"Count me in as well." she said as she glanced back to her boyfriend.

_I won't leave his side, I'll show him I can be strong for him._

"Well than that settles it, we all train together." Moka said with a bright smile. Everybody nodded in agreement, they all knew they needed to improve if these types of fights were going to continue. They each had somebody important to protect now, and they all desired to increase their fighting ability to be able to do so.

"You guys can knock each other's teeth out if you wish, but I have my own work to do." Ruby said, then glanced at the witch sisters. "And I guess I'm stuck with you two as well."

"Yes Ms. Ruby." They both said with smiles on their faces. Ruby sighed and laid back down with a quiet groan.

_So unfair._


	15. Race

After the group had a clean bill of health they made their way towards their homeroom class again. Ms. Nekonome was sitting at her desk when the last of the students filed in. Dark and Rason entered the room, both having gone back to their dorms earlier to fetch some belongings. For Dark, a new mp3 player was again playing music for him, and for Rason, new shirts that weren't torn to shreds in the back. Both were deemed necessary by the boys so the group didn't dare question that.

"Hey did you hear? Some wizard broke into the school and attacked some students." some random kid whispered.

"I heard he was killed by witches or something." another said with amazement.

"Some idiot, sneaks into a school for monsters and picks a fight with some of them." another jested.

Tsukune and his group just chuckled at the gossip going around, all of them knowing the rumors were true and were about them. Although Ruby and the witch sisters had the corpse of Ghaldin removed and the damaged hallway repaired, details as to who he had been fighting were being kept confidential from the faculty and students. Tsukune looked around at his class then ahead with a smirk.

_Yeah, if only they knew the girl behind me struck down that evil wizard. They would be speechless._

"I heard he was a real jerk, that he had it coming." Yukari spoke up.

"That's for sure." Kurumu said with a tone of anger, the girl hating the man that dared use her Destined One like some pawn.

"Ok class, time to move on to today's lesson, meow!" the teacher called out with her usual smile. Even though a murder literally took place outside of the classroom, everybody was going on with their day. A death in this school wasn't as shocking as it would be in the human world. Monsters will be monsters after all.

While she was proceeding with the lecture Moka's eyes remained focused on the boy in front of her.

_I need to get stronger, I can protect you too Tsukune, I really can._

"**_You can trust Tsukune all you want, but you're not strong enough to protect him on your own are you."_**

Inner Moka's words still rang through her head. She shook her head and looked to her boyfriend with determination.

_No, I am strong enough, I just need to believe and try my best. I'm worthy of being his girlfriend, I'll show them all. I'll show you Tsukune, you're safe with me._

Dark was again looking ahead and seemed completely uninterested in the lesson being taught. He felt a tap on his shoulder for the 5th time. He sighed and turned around to face the smiling witch again. She looked at him and mouthed out the same phrase she kept asking that day.

'What are you?'

Dark just shook his head at her and turned back. Yukari looked at him with stars in her eyes as she was still reeling from the news about his monster type, or rather the mystery behind it.

_He's created from magic itself! I wonder what he really is! It's so cool, I just have to know!_

Again the boy felt a tap on his shoulder. This time Dark let out a low growl and kept looking forward, the normally calm and quiet boy losing his patience with the little witch. Yukari waited, then was about to tap again when she felt a cold chill run down her spine. She looked to her left to see Mizore shooting her a glare.

"Leave him alone." She said in a hushed voice. Yukari blinked then looked down at her desk disappointed. She then looked ahead of her at the mystery monster with curiosity. Mizore narrowed her eyes at Yukari a moment longer then looked over to her boyfriend with wonder.

_He was created with magic like those two witches were. The poor thing had to watch…everything that the wizard made him do. I wonder…what happened to his master? Is he still alive or did Dark…_

Mizore felt a tap on her shoulder, bringing her back to reality. She turned around to see Tsukune looking at her worriedly.

"Mizore? You're being called on." He said softly. The snow girl looked ahead to see Ms. Nekonome looking at her, tilting her head and having her arms crossed before her.

"Well Ms. Shirayuki? What is the answer?" She said as she tapped her foot.

"Um…what?" Mizore asked softly. She had no idea what the teacher was talking about. The class started to snicker and the teacher repeated herself.

"I said, what is the answer to the question on the board?" the cat demon asked sternly as she pointed at the board. Mizore studied it for a second, then answered to her best knowledge.

"I don't know." she said with a shrug. The teacher sighed and the class laughed a bit at her reaction. Mizore slumped back down into her desk, then glanced over to see Dark was still looking ahead not paying attention.

_At least he didn't see that…_

"Snow girl never pays attention." A kid laughed out. "She's just like that succubus."

"Hey!" Kurumu yelled out as Mizore glared at the loudmouthed student.

"Ok class, settle down." Ms. Nekonome called out. Kurumu sat in the back of the room glaring at the boy with a loud mouth, then looked over to Rason next to her. He was looking up daydreaming again, the angel always seeming to be easily distracted from studies in school. She giggled and just observed him closely.

_He never seems to let life get him down. Always so kind and gentle, he really is an angel. Hard to believe my Destined One would come straight from heaven._

"Ok, how about you Mr. Miyamosa?" Ms. Nekonome asked aloud. The boy looked at the teacher a bit surprised. After a blink he looked at the board for a moment

"Um…I'm going to have to go with what she said." He said as he pointed to Mizore.

"But, she didn't know the answer." Ms. Nekonome said shaking her head.

"Yeah, same as me." Rason said with a shrug and a simple smile. The teacher again sighed as the class laughed a bit. Kurumu giggled again and looked at him with dreamy eyes.

_Nothing ever does get you down does it angel boy?_

"Ok, how about you Mr. Kuyumaya. Um…Mr. Kuyumaya?" The teacher asked as she looked to Dark, the teacher hoping somebody would at least give an answer. The class turned to the boy who wasn't paying attention for obvious reasons. Yukari tapped him on the shoulder again. He looked down for a moment, and then glanced behind him.

"Um, you're being called on." Yukari said with a weak smile. Dark looked ahead towards the teacher still not seeming to care.

"Well, can you answer the question Mr. Kuyumaya?" she said as she pointed to the board. Dark just looked at it for a moment with a blank expression still.

"He's not paying attention, why doesn't somebody just take those damn headphones from him?" a girl called out.

"The answer is arachnophobia." He said simply. The whole class went silent. The teacher blinked, and then looked at the board. The question was 'Medical term in the human world for fear of spiders.'

"Ah, yes, that's right Mr. Kuyumaya. Ok moving on…" Ms. Nekonome said as she started talking again. The loudmouth kid next to him leaned over with a smirk.

"Hey buddy, that was a lucky guess. Hey. Yo kid!" he said, not getting a reaction from Dark at all.

"Hee hee, I wouldn't bother." Yukari said as she watched the kid trying to get Dark's attention in vein.

"Oh yeah? Well this would get your attention I'm sure!" the boy said as he grabbed the player and yanked it from the silent boy's pocket, taking the earbuds with it. Dark lifted his head and his eyes showed a slight amount of surprise for a moment, then returned to normal. He glanced over at the kid waving the mp3 player and laughing.

"Haha, now maybe you can listen like the rest of us." He snickered as he waved the player back and forth. Everybody turned to look, and the teacher sighed sadly at yet another interruption this week.

"Hey, give that back to him!" Yukari said loudly.

"Um, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Rason said shaking his head.

"That belongs to my boyfriend, give it back now." Mizore said standing up with narrowed eyes, the girl feeling her anger for somebody taking her boyfriend's beloved music away. The bully looked at her and started laughing.

"Haha! What, your girlfriend has to do your battles for you? You're as pathetic as that Tsukune kid." He laughed as he pointed to the boy just who looked at him with wide eyes.

"Pathetic?" Tsukune asked softly.

"Return it now." Dark said simply. The kid just laughed and pointed to him with a toothy grin.

"Or what? You try to touch me and I'll crush this stupid thing. What are you going to do, have your girlfriend fight me?" he said with a snicker. Mizore glared at him as her hand tensed up. She was getting ready to freeze him solid.

_I'm sure the mp3 player would be ok being frozen for a bit…_

In a flash Dark reached out and grabbed the boy's hand holding the player. The bully looked with surprise at him, then started to snicker as Dark had his hand holding over his.

"Haha, careful, you don't want to break your precious toy." He said with a toothy grin.

CRUNCH!

Everybody looked in shock as Dark crushed the boy's hand in around the player, and was still applying pressure. Blood started to drip down to the floor as Mizore looked with wide eyes. The bully opened his mouth to scream and just looked at his hand in shock.

"Since you want it so badly, you can keep it. I have plenty more back in my room." Dark said as he tightened his grip some more, an audible crack and crunch from the boy's bones and mp3 player being heard. He crushed it in more as the group just stared with wide eyes. After a moment he let go and the boy screamed out. What remained of the player, the parts that weren't still lodged in the boy's broken hand, dropped to the ground in pieces.

"Ahhh!" he screamed as he ran out of the room holding his bloodied hand. Everybody turned to Dark who just resumed looking ahead with eyes that seemed bored. Mizore looked down to the bits of the broken player on the ground then to Dark with wonder.

After a moment Ms. Nekonome continued her lecture, the teacher glancing back to Dark one last time a bit worriedly before doing so. The class returned to vaguely paying attention as the group still stared at Dark with curiosity. Yukari tapped the boy's shoulder again. After a pause he sighed a bit then glanced back to her.

"That was so cool." She whispered. "So what kind of magical being are you?"

Dark just looked at her, then after a moment he spoke in his usual tone.

"Stop."

He turned back ahead and resumed not paying attention as Yukari sat back in her chair with a pouty expression.

"Well…" Rason said as he leaned over to Kurumu, the angel looking at his silent friend with caution now. "Now we know not to mess with his music. _Ever_."

She and the others just nodded as they looked at the boy that didn't seem to mind breaking bones and causing pain to those that irritated him. Mizore looked at her boyfriend curiously then giggled with a soft smile.

_He's so cool._

* * *

After class the group was walking through the courtyard outside towards their next class. As usual each girl was holding their boyfriend's arm and walking with a smile on their face, except for Yukari who followed Tsukune with a playful skip. Kurumu was finding that by any physical contact with her angel she felt the strange connection flowing through them, the girl loving the feeling of the warmth that seemed to shoot through her body like lightning. It was too good to be true for her, she finally had a boyfriend that was not only an angel but a gentleman as well. Mizore was still amazed that she finally had a boyfriend, and one that was so protective of her. During their last class one of the male students made a snide remark about her being a creepy stalker girl. Before she could even throw an ice kunai at the head of the student Dark threw the empty chair to his right at the kid, the boy now being in the infirmary being treated with his minor wounds. Moka too was holding onto Tsukune's arm, the girl now determined to become a capable fighter like her inner self now that she knew it was possible. She was tired of always being pushed to the sidelines when her love was in danger, and was focused now on learning to fight so she could personally keep him safe.

"So next class is gym, should be good to get a little exercise before we beat the crap out of each other right?" Rason laughed as they walked outside.

"Well I don't know about 'beat the crap out of each other', but yes it would be a good warm-up." Tsukune said nervously. He still hadn't asked how they were going to train, or who would partner up with who.

"I just hope I can get stronger to protect my Tsukune!" Moka said as she held her boyfriend closer, the boy blushing and rubbing the back of his head.

"If all else fails, just remove the rosary. I'm sure the other Moka can fight pretty well with Tsukune." Yukari said with a giggle.

"I don't know if Tsukune wants any holes in his chest just yet." Kurumu laughed. The boy just shuddered at that thought and let out a nervous laugh.

Dark stopped suddenly and looked off to the woods next to the courtyard. Mizore looked up at him curiously, then looked out there as well. The group glanced to them then turned around.

"What's up?" Rason asked. Dark just looked over into the woods for a moment, then up at the clock.

"Going to run back to my room quick." He said as he looked back out to the woods.

"Is that necessary? You can get your player after school. Better yet, I could fly there quicker." Rason said as he walked over to him with a simple smile.

"No. Getting there and back in time would be a better warm up then what the gym teacher would have us do. The dorm building isn't too far through the woods." Dark said as he walked off in that direction. Mizore just watched him walk with a slight frown. She didn't want their walk to be over just yet, and he didn't even say anything to her before walking off.

"Well, since you put it that way, count me in. We could make it a race if you like." Rason said grinning at Dark.

"Ooo, sounds fun!" Kurumu said with a daring smile. "Do it!"

"Kurumu, do you think they can make it back in time?" Yukari asked curiously.

"They have time, I'm sure they are plenty fast enough. Besides, I'm curious as to who will win." Kurumu said with a sly smile as she glanced to the snow maiden. Mizore looked at her, then back to Dark with a blank expression.

"Well, I suppose they might be able to make it." Moka said, then smiled at them. "Well, good luck."

The two boys walked towards the forest from the courtyard before another voice spoke up.

"Count me in too."

Everybody turned to look at Tsukune who was staring at the woods with determination.

_The dorms are straight through the wooded area. This is my chance to try to use my vampire powers, and to impress Moka. I don't need to be helped all the time, I can be strong too._

"Um, you sure?" Rason asked raising an eyebrow at his friend. "Without full control of your vampire power you won't make it back in time."

"Tsukune maybe you should just wait here with us." Moka said a little worried.

"No that's ok. I'll be fine, really. I need to get a good warm up too." Tsukune said with a forced smile.

"Ok, well how about we at least give you a head start?" The angel said with a smirk. "Just in case."

"That's not necessary, really. Let's get going before it's too late." Tsukune replied with a wave of his hand. Rason looked to Moka, then back to Tsukune.

"Ok, your choice." he said with a shrug.

_Good luck bud._

"Ok! On your mark!" Kurumu shouted. Rason and Tsukune got into a ready position to dash out, while Dark just looked in the direction still standing.

"Get set!"

Tsukune started to get a little nervous, but tried his best to remain focused, the boy having a determined expression as he prepared to give his all.

_Come on, you can do this. Focus on your power. For Moka!_

"Go!"

Rason and Tsukune took off as fast as they could, with Rason holding a good lead ahead of the boy, as they dashed into the woods. Dark however just watched them while still not moving. The girls just looked at him puzzled as Rason and Tsukune vanished into the wooded area.

"Aren't you going to follow them?" Kurumu asked surprised. The other girls just stared at him as he stood there quietly. He looked back to them, then towards the wooded area.

"Just giving the kid a head start." he said simply.

"That won't be necessary, I'm sure Tsukune will win." Moka said with determination. Dark just shrugged as he started walking out as well.

"If you insist." He said simply, then took off into the woods at high speed. Mizore watched as her boyfriend ran with high speed and vanished into the forest quickly. The girls just blinked and looked at Moka.

"You know, you probably should have taken him up on his offer." Yukari said weakly. Moka just looked to the woods with hopeful eyes.

_Come on Tsukune, you can do it._

Tsukune was running as fast as he could through the rotting forest. He could feel his leg muscles burning and his breath dry and sore. He was keeping Rason in his sights ahead of him, but wasn't able to gain any ground. The two dashed through the woods dodging trees and jumping over stumps, each boy racing towards the dorm building as fast as they could.

_C'mon! I need to push myself. Focus. I can do this, I have a vampire's blood in me. Moka's blood. I can do this!_

Suddenly another figure ran past him then ahead by the angel. Tsukune watched with surprise as Dark quickly caught up to the angel and was pressing him for the lead.

_Dark? Damn, he's faster than I thought. C'mon Tsukune, you have to do this!_

Dark and Rason were running neck and neck, the angel refusing to let him get any ground as they weaved around trees. Rason had a confident smile on while Dark's expression was still blank.

"Giving us a head start? How insulting." The angel jested at Dark. The boy just kept running while looking ahead, focused on what was in front of him while remaining quiet.

"You can try to race me fair and square my friend, no need to play the sympathy card." Rason said shaking his head.

"I didn't wait for you." Dark simply replied, then started to run ahead at a faster. Rason blinked and looked behind him; Tsukune was still in eyesight, but falling behind.

"Ah, well I guess you're not such a bad guy after all then, are you?" he said with a grin as he looked forward again. Dark just kept running ahead without saying a word still.

Back at the academy the girls were waiting by the courtyard, all of them watching the forest with high interest as they awaited the boys' return.

"This is so exciting! Who's going to win?" Yukari said jumping up and down.

"I have a feeling my Rason will. He got a good head start against Dark, and let's face it, without his vampire powers Tsukune won't be able to catch up." Kurumu said with high confidence and a smug smile.

"Dark chose to wait to help Tsukune. He's a good friend, and you saw how fast he took off when he decided to go. He's faster than you give credit for, he'll win for sure." Mizore said while looking ahead, the snow girl's expression calm as well as her voice.

"Don't be silly, I know my boyfriend is faster than some…whatever Dark is." Kurumu scoffed and shot a glare at Mizore.

"My Dark will win. You will see." Mizore said coolly as she returned the glare.

"Don't count Tsukune out yet you guys." Moka spoke up. "If he can use his vampire power he will outrun both of them."

"If he can. I wonder how hard it is for him." Yukari wondered out loud.

A sudden surge of power radiated from the woods. Bats flew up from the tree line flying every which way as a vampiric aura seemed to ripple out from the forest briefly. Moka's eyes lit up brightly as she smiled at the feeling.

"You see? He did it. Now he will easily win." She said jumping up and down.

"Wait a minute. But that's cheating!" Kurumu whined. "Rason didn't use his wings, that's not fair for Tsukune to do that!"

"True, but Rason and Dark are using their monster strength, so technically-" Yukari started before being knocked down into the ground by a blow to the head.

"You're not helping!" the succubus yelled out.

"Somebody's coming." Mizore said looking at the woods carefully as she saw a shadowy figure running through the forest towards them.

"Tsukune?" Moka said hopefully.

_He did it, I knew he would get a hold of his power._

The figure ran out of the forest and up to the group with a steady stride, the boy then stopping and glancing back towards the forest. Everybody blinked at the winner except for one girl who smiled at her boyfriend.

"Welcome back Dark." Mizore said with a big smile. She shot a look at Kurumu and walked over to the boy. He was holding a new mp3 player in his hands and looking behind him.

"Where's Tsukune?" Moka asked puzzled. "I thought he used his power to catch up."

"He did." Dark said, then motioned towards the tree line. The girls looked over to see Rason walking out of the forest and helping a battered Tsukune, the boy seeming to be struggling to stand as he wearily walked with his angel friend.

"What?" Moka asked surprised and confused at seeing her boyfriend like tha. "Oh my, what happened?"

Dark paused for a moment then just shrugged.

"He used his power."

Moments ago:

Tsukune had just reached the dorms and saw Dark and Rason standing there, the boy breathing heavily as he stopped and bent over to catch his breath. Dark was holding his new player while he and Rason just looked at Tsukune, the boy slowly catching his breath then walking up to them.

"Hey buddy, worried you wouldn't make it here that quick. You ok?" he said with a worried smile. Tsukune was breathing heavily nodded as he tried to calm his breathing.

"Ah…ha…yeah…I guess." he said looking back towards the woods.

"Good, we thought it would be better if we waited to make sure you were still able to run. If you like I can carry you back, it wouldn't be any trouble to fly you back to the school." Rason offered gently.

"No, that's ok…I can make it back. Really." Tsukune said standing back upright.

"You're sure?" Rason asked worriedly.

_This kid's going to kill himself over that girl._

"Really, let's go, the girls will be waiting for us." Tsukune said with a forced smile as he turned back to the forest. Dark and Rason looked to each other and shrugged. They then started to run back at high speed into the forest. Tsukune watched them go and tried to run after them, his legs moving far slower than before.

_This is crazy! I can't keep up this pace. How am I going to survive training with them if I can't even run like they can? And Moka…she'll be so disappointed in me._

He pictured Moka looking at him with saddened eyes, the vampire looking away and crying out of disappointment and embarrassment.

_No, I'm not weak and pathetic. I'm worthy of being your boyfriend! Moka! MOKA!_

He felt something within him pulling again as his frustration raised higher and higher. He recognized the feeling from before. The fire within was getting warmer, he felt a little lighter and his breath had returned to him.

_MOKA! I won't fail you! I will be stronger!_

His muscles felt stronger and responded faster, the boy seeming to have his strength returning to him quickly.

_I will be faster!_

His speed began to increase as his legs were running at a much faster pace with ease.

_I will be worthy!_

He started to catch up to the two boys who noticed the human running much faster, both of them feeling a sudden surge of vampiric energy radiating from the boy.

_I will be your protector!_

He ran past Dark and Rason and began to pick up more speed as a large burst of vampiric energy shot out from him.

_I will be your boyfriend!_

WHAM!

He ran straight into and through several trees, the boy crashing through all of them and then tumbling down into a pile of broken bark and wood. Several trees fell down around the area as the boy's aura faded away again. Dark and Rason ran over and surveyed the boy. He was dazed and dizzy, constantly murmuring Moka's name, and had a few bruises on his body. The two looked to each other and sighed while shaking their heads.

Present time:

The girls were looking at Tsukune with wide eyes after the two boys explained what happened.

"Well. He did use his power." Rason said with a chuckle and a shrug.

"Yeah, too bad I couldn't control it." Tsukune said as he stood on his own and stretched out. His minor injuries were already healing fast thanks to his vampire blood. He looked to Moka with a sad smile then down at the ground.

"Sorry Moka, I guess I need more practice." he said sadly. Moka looked at him for a moment, then giggled and smiled.

"That's ok Tsukune, you made it back in one piece. And you managed to tap into your power again. I'm just happy you're ok." she said as she walked up and held the boy close.

"Oh Moka…" he said gently.

"Oh Tsukune…" she said with loving eyes.

"Moka…"

"Tsukune…."

"Not again you guys, really, how many times in one day?" the succubus spoke up breaking their moment. She looked over to Mizore with a sour expression. The ice maiden smiled at her and giggled, then walked over to her boyfriend.

"I knew you would win. Never had a doubt." She said as she reattached herself to his arm. She looked up and smiled at the boy. Dark looked at her and smiled softly for an instant, though his expression quickly changed back to being blank. He glanced to clock on the wall then to the others.

"Better get going guys, next class is about to start." he said simply. They all nodded in agreement and started their way towards the gymnasium. As they walked Dark put his earbuds back in and started his music, the boy clipping the device back to his hip. Mizore looked up at him, down to his player, and then back ahead. She was wondering something that was keeping her distracted from what the gang was talking about as they approached their next class.

_He likes me more than his music…right?_


	16. Gym Class

The group arrived outside of the gym for their next class. As the gym class was split with girls being taught by one teacher and boys by another, they were saying their goodbyes until the class was over.

"I'll see you after class boyfriend!" Moka said happily as she hugged him closer. The boy just blushed and smiled as he held her back.

_No matter how many times she says that, I love hearing it all the more._

"I can't wait, I'll be thinking of you." He replied with his usual gentle smile. He leaned in and kissed his vampire girlfriend. She jumped at first, but then embraced him and kissed back. She was still getting used to being able to do that, and each time it happened it made her happier.

_My boyfriend. Tsukune is finally my boyfriend!_

"I guess I'll have to see you later too." Kurumu said with a pout as she hugged her boyfriend. "But promise to give me a big hug and kiss back when we meet back up. I can't believe this, after all we've been through today we're being split apart yet again. It's as if destiny is testing us, oh how cruel it is! Oh my dear Rason, I can't bear to part with you so soon! It makes me so blue!"

"Um Kurumu…" Tsukune said with a weak smile. She looked to him and blinked as the boy pointed down to something.

"He's turning blue." he said weakly. The succubus looked back down and saw Rason starting to pass out while being pressed into her chest. She gasped and let go, the boy then quickly shooting up for air.

"Whoops! Sorry about that! I get a little carried away some times." She said with a childish laugh. Rason just caught his breath and looked at her with a nervous smile.

_I wonder what she does when she gets more than a little carried away._

He chuckled at his girl and smiled kindly, then held her close and kissed her on the lips. The girl blinked then sighed happily as she let the boy hold her close. She felt the connection from her Destined One light her up inside as his lips were pressed against hers, the warmth seeming to wash all over her body. When the kiss broke she looked up at him with loving eyes, the girl blushing slightly as he smiled at her.

"Until we meet again then my dear." He said in his usual charming voice. The blue haired girl nodded in a slight trance as she melted where she stood.

Mizore looked to Dark, wondering if he would do anything as well. He glanced to her and smiled softly for an instant, causing her to jump a bit.

_Not often he shows a smile. That's a good sign, right?_

She looked at him with wonder as he walked closer, the girl curious if he too wanted her the same way as the other boyfriends were treating their girls. As if to answer her question he gently, but ever so smoothly took her lollipop out and pulled her into a kiss. She jumped slightly at the touch, then closed her eyes and savored the feeling as her boyfriend held her closely. He always does it so quickly yet carefully it takes her off guard. When the kiss broke he gently popped the lollipop back into her mouth which had formed a big smile.

"I'll see you soon." He said gently, then started walking towards the gym. Mizore swayed a bit, then steadied herself as she nodded a bit.

"Ok." she breathed out. The other boys smiled and started walking off as well. The three girls were just looking at their boyfriends in a trance. Moka was still admiring how Tsukune was starting to gain control of his vampire power, and all so he could protect her now that she was actually his girlfriend. Kurumu was still thinking how lucky she was that her own Destined One literally walked into her life and swept her off her feet, the girl wishing to be held by him still. And Mizore was thinking about how her boyfriend was so protective of her and seemed to only smile for her…although he did seem very distant even with his feelings. She knew that kiss they shared in her dorm meant something, and that what he felt for her was real. But she couldn't shake the thought of if she really did mean the world to him. Before she could reason with herself a voice pulled all girls back to reality.

"C'mon you guys!" an annoyed little witch yelled out. The girls blinked and looked behind them. Yukari was giving them a sour look and tapping her foot. "Enough of all that, let's get going already."

The three girls laughed a bit then walked off with their witch friend towards class, their minds still on the kisses they just had with the three boys that they wanted to be with.

* * *

The girls had changed into their normal gym attire, white t-shirts with red bloomers, and were inside the gymnasium. Today the girls' class was inside while the boys were outside on the field. The only real exercise the girls were required to do was run around inside the gym at the moment, other than that it was mostly girls talking with others while the female teacher kept a less than watchful eye around the area for trouble. Their teacher wasn't too strict, and often let the girls exercise on their own as they saw fit.

"I wonder how we should do our 'training' after school." Moka asked the other two girls as they were jogging around inside. Yukari was talking to a few other girls near the side of the gym as she opted to skip on the running for now.

"Well, we need to try to get stronger right? I guess we do it the old fashioned way and fight each other." Kurumu said casually as they rounded the corner inside the building.

"You mean a big free for all? That could be a little unbalanced." Mizore said in her usual tone as she kept pace with the girls.

"I suppose so. Not to mention Dark and Rason would have the upper hand in that." Kurumu reasoned. "I guess we should pair up according to strength so we are evenly matched."

"Sounds about right. How should we do that?" Moka asked as they continued their jog.

"I don't know, I guess we should talk to the guys after class and see what they think." Kurumu said with a shrug. Moka smiled and nodded at her.

"I wouldn't mind being paired up with Tsukune." Moka said with a timid smile.

"I never thought I'd say this, but go right ahead Moka. I'd rather practice with my angel anyway." Kurumu said with a laugh. She then glanced to her side.

"I'm going to assume you're not scared to fight against Dark? …Mizore?" she asked as she looked around curiously. The two girls looked around to see Mizore wasn't beside them anymore.

"What the…where did she go?" Kurumu said looking around. There was no sign of the snow girl anywhere inside of the building. Moka and Kurumu stopped running and looked around quickly.

"Where did she…oh c'mon, don't tell me she snuck off again!" Kurumu said shaking her head.

"She always does that doesn't she?" Moka said surveying the gym. Mizore was definitely gone. It became almost a habit for her to vanish during gym class; so much the teacher gave up on trying to get her to stay. She always had left without a trace before to watch Tsukune from the tree lines or inside from a random ventilation opening.

"She always cuts out to stalk Tsukune like this, every time. She…wait a minute. She wouldn't do that now that he's your boyfriend, would she?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"She better not!" Moka snapped back. "Still, she probably left to stalk Dark instead."

_At least that's what she had BETTER be doing instead…_

"That makes sense." Kurumu said looking down. Then a smile came over her face and looked to Moka with a wide grin. "Let's go join her."

After a minute to think about it, Moka smiled and nodded. She would rather see Tsukune sooner rather than later. And not like they were missing much here. The two snuck out as fast as they could to try to find their fellow stalker while Yukari started running around the gym, the young girl then looking around quickly to find that her friends were nowhere to be found.

"Moka? Kurumu? Mizore? Where did they all go?" she asked herself puzzled as she scratched her head and looked around bewildered. She blinked then looked down with a sigh.

"Of course…"

* * *

The boys' gym class was well underway and the students were busy running around the field track at a high speed. They were all dressed in the usual gym attire, white t-shirts and blue shorts. This was the standard uniform for gym class for all boys. All except for two students anyway. One had a bright yellow t-shirt, and the other had a black t-shirt with an mp3 player clipped to his shorts.

"Ok students, let's run another lap around the track. Let's go!" Mr. Kotsubo yelled out as he blew his whistle. The boys began running around the track again with high speed, except for one student who was trailing behind yet again.

"C'mon Mr. Aono, let's get a move on." the teacher called out as he watched the boy fall behind the others. Tsukune just nodded and ran his best to catch up. He was already known in this class for being the weakest, a title he was eager to prove wrong as soon as he had a grip over his power. Still, he hadn't been able to use his vampire powers at all during class so far, and his normal running was proving to be slower than usual.

"Ah crap, I guess I still haven't recovered from hitting those trees earlier." He panted as he raced as fast as he could. His muscles were still a bit sore as his body was still recovering from plowing through several trees at high speed. The fact that he was at least able to run now was proof alone that he wasn't fully human, but he wanted a bit more to show for his power other than the ability to be used as a human tree cutter. At the front of the running group of boys Dark and Rason were running steadily making small talk. Or at least one of them was.

"So Dark, I gotta ask you something that has been on my mind ever since we came to this school." Rason said as he glanced to his silent companion. The silent boy was still running beside him, but his earbuds remained in place as if held there. Dark glanced next to him when he sensed Rason was trying to get his attention.

"Anyway." the angel said with an annoyed sigh. "As I was saying...wait, they let you use that in gym class?"

Dark just glanced at him, then looked back ahead without saying a word. Rason just shook his head and looked ahead with a dull expression. There wasn't any point in talking to Dark now, not like this anyway.

Everybody finished their lap and stood around the field while the teacher was looking through his clipboard. Rason just looked up at the sky, enjoying the sunshine and the bright day and thinking about the beautiful girl he now had as a girlfriend. Tsukune was keeled over, breathing heavily, and wondering what he was doing wrong this time. Part of his mind was also focused on the fact that he had a girlfriend, but most of his mind was straining to get oxygen as he was breathing heavily. And Dark was just listening to his music and looking down, the boy showing no expression as always. Whatever he was thinking about remained unknown to everybody.

"Ok, not bad everybody. Though I expect more from you Mr. Aono. We all know you are capable of better than that." Mr. Kotsubo said as he approached the class. Tsukune just sighed and smiled. If it wasn't for the rumors that he defeated the old security commission leader Kuyou in battle that one day all of the school would think he was either human or a weak monster. Now it seemed that everybody was convinced he was a monster, which was mostly true, however he still appeared to be weak to everybody again. Still, having 'defeated' Kuyou at least earned him some respect and peace from the majority of the student body.

_At least nobody in this class really hates me, or else I would be an easy target. Well, nobody but the teacher it seems._

"Now then, for the next…hey kid!" Mr. Kotsubo called out towards Dark, getting no reaction of course. "Who said you could bring your music into class with you?"

Everybody looked at the boy in question with curious eyes as he just stood there looking down at the ground with a bored expression. Rason nudged him, getting his attention, then pointed to the teacher. Dark just looked at the man with his blank stare as usual.

"Get rid of those, you don't need that crap in my class." The teacher said loudly. Dark just stared at him with no response. "I said take those off or else you fail this class."

Dark let out a low growl then removed the earbuds, placing them in his pocket. As the teacher went back to his clipboard Dark narrowed his eyes at him.

From nearby in the bushes three watchful girls were keeping a sharp eye on their boyfriends.

"Uh oh, looks like Dark's in trouble." Kurumu teased as she nudged Mizore. The ice maiden gave her an annoyed look then turned back to watching the boys with a dull expression.

"Why did you two have to tag along? You're no good at this like I am." She muttered.

"But we wanted to see the boys. Besides, this isn't so hard." Moka said innocently.

"Stalking is a fine art, you amateurs are just going to get in my way." Mizore said as she watched her boyfriend with a careful eye. Kurumu and Moka exchanged looks with the same thought.

_She speaks like she's proud of stalking…_

The girls kept watching the boys for a while, then Kurumu started fidgeting a bit. After a while her impatience got the better of her.

"I can't hear what they're saying, can't we get closer?" she whined.

"Like I said, you're no good at this. It's not like we can just sneak behind them in an open field. I can't turn invisible like my boyfriend can." Mizore said softly.

"But there has to be some way of getting closer. I can't hear what my angel is saying." Kurumu said while she looked at the boys with saddened eyes. Mizore looked around a bit, then spotted some bleachers that were a little closer. She looked around to see if the path to it was clear, then started sneaking over to them. She ran quickly and quietly as she kept low to the ground, the snow girl ducking under the bleachers and watching the class with a keen eye. Once underneath and hidden from view from the front, she turned to the girls and motioned them to follow.

The class split up into three groups. Some doing more laps around the track, some doing stretches in the field, and some taking a rest in the field. Tsukune and Rason were walking towards some empty bleachers near the track and looking around as they opted to just relax for now. Running wasn't really helping them at the moment, and Tsukune wanted a bit more time to recuperate. Dark was running with the group on the track, showing no signs of tiring, and once again having his earbuds playing music for him. He didn't seem to be pushing himself hard, yet didn't seem to want to sit around and do nothing at the moment. Again, whatever he was thinking was unknown to everybody. As the silent boy easily kept pace with the others running Tsukune and Rason walked towards some empty bleachers nearby and sat down on the first row.

"Haha, that kid loves his music." Rason said as they watched Dark run with the others.

"I wonder how he can hear anything at all anymore." Tsukune chuckled. They both laughed a bit then looked up at the sky.

"No idea, poor Mizore has to compete with that to get through to him. That's some tough competition." Rason said shaking his head.

"Yeah. Still seems like Dark does like her. I mean that one kid that made fun of her earlier sure shut up quickly with a chair being launched into his face." Tsukune said chuckling.

"Yeah, but still, that must be tough for her to deal with. Between him not hearing all around him, and her speaking with her candy so he can't understand her, there's quite a few barriers up between them." Rason said sighing. "I wonder if Dark realizes this."

"I don't think he means to be rude to anybody, he just likes his music is all." Tsukune said calmly.

"Yeah I suppose. So Tsukune, how does it feel to be dating Moka now? I gotta say, I knew you had the hots for her when we first met, glad to see you ended up with her." Rason said as he watched the clouds move by.

"It feels great. I'm so happy I get to be her boyfriend finally, you have no idea how long I've wanted that. That and I don't have to lose my other friends. It's almost too good to be true." He said with a happy sigh.

"Yeah, that must have been a tough predicament; being pulled into so many directions likes that. Most guys don't have that kind of luck with women to begin with." Rason said with a soft laugh.

"It was, but I'm glad it all worked out. I care for them all as my good friends, and I wouldn't want any of them to be sad. Especially Moka, she really does mean the world to me. I've known for a long time Rason that she was the one for me, I just knew it." Tsukune said softly as he closed his eyes. The breeze against his skin felt good and relaxed him as the two boys rested on the bleachers.

"To be honest I was kinda worried you would pick Kurumu when we first met." Rason said as he turned to the boy. "Glad you didn't, really glad."

"Haha, what would you have done if I did pick her?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"Well…" Rason said as he eyed the boy. "I would have persuaded you, kinda like all those other bullies kept trying to do I suppose. Though I think I would have gotten through to you faster."

"Oh? How so?" Tsukune asked as he tilted his head.

"I would have flown you up to 10,000 feet and let go." Rason said with a laugh. Tsukune just laughed nervously, then stopped when he saw Rason's calm smile at him.

"You…you wouldn't. After all you are an angel." He said with a weak smile.

"Hey, all is fair in love and war." The angel laughed with a shrug. The boys laughed a bit and looked around them with smiles on their faces. Unknown to them three girls were right below them, two of them blushing brightly.

"Did you hear that?" Moka whispered. "He thinks I'm the one. That I'm the one!"

"My angel was willing to kill for me. Oh my god, that's so…that's so…romantic!" Kurumu said as she held her cheeks and smiled with a deep blush.

While the two girls were lost in their emotions from their boyfriends' words, a third girl was watching the track with saddened eyes. She watched the boy with the dark t-shirt run around, and as usual, listening to his music. As she did she couldn't help but realize that he _always_ had his music playing.

_He does listen to his music more than anything. He must really love it. How can I compete with that, maybe he likes that more than…_

"Did you hear something?" Tsukune said, snapping all girls back to reality. Moka and Kurumu slapped their hands over each other's mouths to keep them quiet as Mizore merely glanced to him. After a moment he continued. "Guess it was the wind."

"Hey Dark!" Rason called out. The boy with the dark t-shirt was walking up to the bleachers with a blank expression as always. From underneath the bleachers the girls looked out with curious eyes.

"So how was running around in circles?" Rason asked with a mock smile.

"Boring. At least it beats doing nothing." Dark said simply as he glanced around.

"Haha, at least you have music to pass the time for you." Tsukune said with a smile. Mizore looked down and fought back tears.

_He does care about me, he does. More than his music, right?_

"Hey Mr. Kuyumaya!" the teacher called out as he approached the group. Mizore looked up and glared at the teacher. Only one thing came to her mind when she saw that man, that monster that tried to molest her last year.

_I hate that asshole._

"I told you to lose the music in my class. Well?" he said raising his voice. Dark, seeing his friends looking behind him, turned around to face the teacher. After a moment he spoke up with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you want?" he said simply. The teacher's face flashed an instant with anger then went back to discontent.

"I said get rid of your music while in my class." He said with a louder tone.

"Why?" Dark asked flatly.

"Because your teacher said so. Now do it or else I'll fail you right now!" the man barked out. Dark narrowed his eyes and slowly removed the earbuds, the boy putting them back into his pocket as he growled quietly again.

"You don't have to shout, he's not hurting anybody listening to his music." Rason spoke up.

"I don't care, rules are rules. Show your teacher some respect and abide by them!" the man snapped back.

"Ok, no need to get so angry." Rason said as he raised his hands defensively. "Relax man."

"It's certainly better than listening to you demoralize your students with your anger problems." Dark said flatly. Everybody looked to him with surprise as the teacher growled loudly at him.

"What was that? How dare you speak to a teacher that way! I'll have you know I motivate these kids to be better! Stronger! Faster!" he roared out. Other kids from the class were starting to gather around at this point and watch the scene. The girls were watching the argument with curious eyes as well.

"What I do is best for these kids! Show some respect!" the teacher yelled out.

"What about those rumors of what you did to Ms. Shirayuki last year?" a kid in the back of the class yelled out.

Everybody fell silent. Mr. Kotsubo turned around and looked at the crowd with a bit of surprise.

"Who said that? Come forth! Those were just rumors nothing more!" he said as he scanned the crowd.

"I heard you tried to molest her!" another voice came out.

"What? Who told you that? How would you…who said that?" the teacher yelled out as he looked around. Rason looked wide eyed at the teacher, and then leaned over to Tsukune.

"Dude, is that true?" he whispered.

"Yeah, unfortunately it is." Tsukune whispered back. Below the bleachers two girls were holding their friend who was struggling not to cry, the girl reliving the nightmare of when the kraken monster had his tentacles all over her.

"I said who said that!" The teacher yelled out. "Get over he-"

He dropped to his knees and yelled out in pain. As he screamed out he looked to his side. His wrist was twisted around and being held at an odd angle by a boy who was glaring at him with pitch black eyes. His teeth were bared and he was growling loudly. All eyes turned to Dark as he bent the teachers wrist back, sending a loud cracking sound through the air.

"AHHH! What are you doing?" the man yelled out. Suddenly Dark moved in front of him and kicked him right in the face, sending the teacher flying back and smacking into the bleachers. The teacher coughed out as he looked up while his hand dangled at an angle. Dark was standing over him, but his expression wasn't the calm one seen all the time. Fury. Rage. Sheer anger was seen as he glared at the teacher.

"You…did…WHAT?" he yelled out causing everybody to jump slightly. The girls under the bleachers looked with surprise as Dark was clearly beyond angry.

"Um…Dark? That's a teacher…" Rason tried to say but stopped when Dark walked closer to the man.

"Did you touch her?" he said in a cold voice. The teacher looked up at him and snarled at him.

"What do you care? So what if I did?" he said as he struggled to get up.

WHAM!

He was shot back down by a fierce kick and crashed against the bleachers, crushing the first row of seats down as he hit the ground. The girls stared wide eyed as that had just missed them. They looked through the crack and continued to watch, still being hidden by the other rows. Mr. Kotsubo looked up at the student who dared to hit him with frustration and wide eyes.

"What are you…you can't hit a teacher!" he roared.

"No. You're no teacher. You're a dead man." Dark said in a cold voice that sent chills down everybody's spine. His calm and quiet persona seemed to be replaced with hatred and anger as he glared at the man. The teacher looked at him with wide eyes as he felt a cold aura from the boy.

"How dare you touch _my_ Mizore." Dark said as he stepped closer. Mr. Kotsubo looked at him in surprise.

"You…yours?" he choked out. Mizore stared up at her boyfriend with wide eyes as she heard his choice of words.

_His? I'm…his?_

"Wait, you can't kill a teacher dude! I think they give you an F for that!" Rason said as he was worried he was about to witness a murder.

"You think you can just strike a teacher at this school?" Mr. Kotsubo yelled out as he jumped up and swung at Dark. The boy sidestepped and grabbed his arm, flinging him over and smashing him onto the ground. Dark then lifted the teacher by the arm and wrapped his arm around the surprised man's neck, then brought his other hand over to the top of his head. Everybody looked in shock as Dark was poised to snap the teacher's neck.

"He wouldn't." Kurumu gasped.

"I think he would." Moka said as she covered her mouth and stared wide eyed at the sight. Mizore looked at the scene with surprised eyes, at her boyfriend ready to actually kill the teacher for having touched her before.

"Nobody…touches my girl…nobody!" Dark yelled out with fury. Mizore felt her heart skip a beat then start to pound steadily.

_His girl…_

"Dark don't!" Tsukune yelled as he and Rason jumped off the bleachers and ran to his side.

"C'mon man, he's not worth it!" Rason said as he kept his distance from the boy.

Dark snarled at the man he held in position, eyes pitch black and narrowed. He had a tight grip over the teacher's neck and was ready to snap it with little trouble it seemed. The girls watched with surprise and amazement as Dark stood there ready to kill the man after hearing what he did to his girlfriend. After a moment Dark growled loudly then let go and kicked the teacher to the ground. The man stumbled forward and stood up, then turning around while holding his broken wrist and staring at his student with wide eyes. Dark just growled at the man, then spoke in a very dark tone.

"If you ever touch her again...if you ever _look_ at her again, I will kill you." he said with malice. The teacher just caught his breath and clutched his broken wrist. The bell signaling the end of the class rang, and students started to slowly walk away, some taking another glance at the standoff. Tsukune and Rason looked at Dark with anticipation of what he would do next. A moment later the boy turned around and started walking away. The teacher, struggling to control his anger and frustration, yelled out after him.

"Just who do you think you are?" he roared, part angry and partly scared. Dark just kept walking towards the gym with a focused expression.

"Her boyfriend." he called back. Tsukune and Rason looked at the teacher, than ran to catch up to their friend. The teacher, flinching at the pain, slowly made his way towards the nurse's office as he growled a bit. Unseen by anyone three figures then dashed out from under the bleachers towards the school with haste.

* * *

"What was the big idea ditching me like that? Seriously, how come you always leave me alone?" Yukari whined as the girls were walking out of the gym back in their normal clothes. Yukari was looking at Moka with pleading eyes while the vampire smiled weakly. Kurumu was smiling amusingly as she was looking up while Mizore was looking down in thought still.

"Sorry, we just went to see how our boyfriends did in their exercises." Kurumu said with a shrug. "It was certainly entertaining, a real eye opener even."

"Yes, sorry we left you." Moka said with to her little friend. "Curiosity got the best of us I suppose."

"Honestly, ever since you three got boyfriends I've been left out. It's not fair!" whined the little girl. She then jumped up and down in front of the vampire with pleading eyes. "Moka please let me be with you and Tsukune! Please please please!"

Moka just gave her a tired smile and shook her head gently. Up ahead the three boys were approaching, also dressed in their normal attire. Tsukune was looking ahead with a calm expression while Rason was glancing to Dark with a curious one. And of course Dark was looking ahead with no expression at all while he listened to his music. Once they were seen all the girls just stopped and looked at them. In a flash Moka ran to Tsukune and hugged him tightly.

"TSUKUNE!" she yelled out with a big smile. The boy could only gasp for air from being hugged tightly and swung around in circles, the vampire extremely happy to see her boyfriend again after what she heard him say before. After a moment he was set back down and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Hey Moka." He said with a nervous laugh.

_Still need to get used to that part…_

"I missed you boyfriend." She said while hugging him closer. He smiled and held her close.

"I missed you too Moka." He said gently. They leaned in and started to close their eyes, preparing for a kiss.

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"RASON!"

The two looked over in surprise to see the angel once again struggling to get air as Kurumu 'hugged' him closer. The blue haired girl was going on and on about destiny, and love, and a few other things that seemed unrelated entirely. After a moment of bliss, she realized what she did to her poor angel again and let go just before he passed out. Rason caught his breath then smiled nervously at his girlfriend.

"Haha. Um, glad to see you too Kurumu. Heh, wonder how long before I get used to that." he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You don't." Tsukune said dryly with a smile. They just laughed a bit, then looked over to the snow girl who was just standing there. She looked at Dark with her usual blank expression, not moving or saying anything. Dark had stopped walking as well and was just looking at her as well. The two seemed to be in a standoff of silent expressions as the group looked back and forth between them.

"Um, Mizore? Are you-" Yukari started before the snow girl dashed at her boyfriend at high speed. Dark didn't have time to show any surprise before he was tackled to the ground by his girlfriend's hug. Everyone looked at the girl who was usually so quiet and reserved with wide eyes as she straddled him on the ground with loving eyes. Dark looked up at her with a little bit of a surprised expression as she seemed to blush a bit.

"Mizore?" he asked curiously. Without a second word she spat her lollipop out off to the side and kissed him passionately, the girl holding his head and kissing him with a loving sigh.

_I'm all yours Dark. And you're all mine. My Dark. All mine._


	17. The Headmaster's Request

The group was sitting back in their desks during the last class period. The rest of the day had gone by without any problems or fights, and everybody seemed to be enjoying the day. So much so that they were all daydreaming while the class was going on. Moka was staring at the boy in front of her with dreamy eyes and a soft smile on her face. She finally had Tsukune as her official boyfriend, and she couldn't be happier. The vampire had dreamed of this for so long, the girl often wondering if this was just another dream she was having as it just seemed too good to be true. Even the rosary on her chest glowed every now and then, Inner Moka was happy of his choice as well, and was counting the seconds until she could see him again.

_Oh Tsukune…you've always been so kind and gentle. And we're now really boyfriend and girlfriend! I just wish class would end so I could hold onto you closely again._

"_I've known for a long time that she was the one for me…"_

_I can't believe he said that, it's too good to be true. I just have to get stronger to protect him. Once he gets his own power under control, I know he'll be so much stronger as well. But still, now I can finally take care of him without the rosary having to be removed. Oh Tsukune…_

She began to daydream about his blood red eyes, his impressive vampiric aura, and his amazing strength. She started sighing happily and fidgeting, the girl being carried away by her fantasies. She started to picture the boy and herself fighting off hordes of drooling orcs, both laughing and smiling at each other while they punched and kicked the giant brutes away effortlessly.

In front of her Tsukune was having a similar daydream of his own. He was imagining himself as a strong vampire, protecting Moka from all sorts of evil. He envisioned himself taking on hordes of savage demons and monsters, the boy knocking them out swiftly and effortlessly while Moka swooned and smiled at him bashfully. A powerful punch to one, and a mighty kick to another, he would slay any monster that dared try to hit on his beloved girlfriend.

_"Don't worry Moka! I'll protect you from now on! I'll get stronger and take care of you like a boyfriend should."_

The boy would murmur Moka's name in a half conscious state and stare into space with dreamy eyes. He had lost touch with reality as we know it while his fantasy carried him off into la la land. Ahead of him a girl with purple hair and a lollipop didn't notice though, as she was busy with her own mind wandering around. She was writing nonstop in her notebook, with a wide smile on her face. She rolled the lollipop around in her mouth making a clicking noise while she stared at her handwriting with dreamy eyes.

Dark Kuyumaya. Dark Kuyumaya. Dark Kuyumaya.

Mizore wrote her boyfriend's name over and over on her paper. She was still thinking about how Dark stood up for her against that teacher, and about what he said.

"_My Mizore."_

His words were stuck in her head, and she couldn't stop thinking about him. The snow girl often questioned before whether he loved his music more than her, but after seeing how he savagely attacked the teacher for what the man did to her last year, and how he declared that Mizore was his and his alone, she didn't have a doubt in her mind now. She looked over as she did for the 100th time that class period to her boyfriend, the girl sighing happily as she watched him with gentle eyes. Dark was sitting in his seat listening to music as usual, and looking ahead with a bored look in his eye. He never seemed to pay any attention in any class, yet he still got the answers right somehow. Even though he showed little to no emotion or expression Mizore knew that he cared about her, and couldn't wait until class ended so she could feel his kiss yet again.

Behind Dark a little witch was bouncing up and down. With her the same thing was still rattling round in her head.

_What is he? What is he? What is he?_

Yukari couldn't stop thinking about how Dark was a summoned being, the magical caster obsessed with finding out what he was and what he could really do. She knew he could turn invisible, and was a capable fighter. He had little emotion that could be seen and really loved music. However she couldn't for the life of her figure out what he was, the girl puzzled as to what kind of summoned being would have those traits.

Behind the energetic witch Kurumu sat in the back looking at her boyfriend next to her. She had been staring at him for almost the entire class period with dreamy eyes.

_I still can't believe it. My real Destined One. It's too good to be true. And a real angel no less!_

She felt the tingle in her chest constantly when gazing at him, and she had come to love the feeling. She knew they were bound together, and she accepted the fact with complete happiness. It was more than obvious now, this feeling, this sensation only happened with him. She licked her lips in eager anticipation for class to end, the girl fixated on holding and kissing her beloved angel once more.

Rason, who was still looking up daydreaming as he always did, was thinking about how great this was, and finally having the girl he wanted as his girlfriend. Not to mention all the interesting friends he has made along the way. Tsukune, the boy who was a real friend and a caring individual who also had a bit of vampire blood in him. Moka, the friendly and cute girl that Rason totally knew had a thing for Tsukune, and vice versa. Yukari, who was friendly and intelligent, although strangely fixated on being with Tsukune _and_ Moka. Mizore, the shy and quiet snow girl that would always be well protected here at this school. And Dark, a boy that Rason knew _never_ to mess with his music or his girlfriend if the angel valued his life.

"Ok class, that concludes today's lesson! You can spend the remaining time for free period, meow!" the teacher said as she returned to her desk to finish some paperwork. Students started talking amongst themselves while Tsukune snapped back to reality and turned around to his girlfriend with a smile. Seeing him move she too woke up from her dream and smiled back at him.

"Tsukune..." she said with a warm smile.

"Moka…" he said back, gazing into her green eyes.

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…

"Uh oh, they're doing it again." Rason said with a slight smirk as he watched them get stuck in another loop. "Why don't you just kiss her already?"

The two in question both just blushed and looked down upon hearing that, both acting bashful still.

"Really guys?" Kurumu said smirking at them. "You're boyfriend and girlfriend now, act the part."

Moka looked at Tsukune with a shy smile. He gazed into her eyes again, those eyes he had dreamt about every night. He leaned in towards her and was going to kiss her, until he was knocked over by an excited little witch.

"Kiss me too!" Yukari cheered as she took them both to the floor.

"Yukari! Let go of my boyfriend!" Moka said as she stood over them and tried to pull the boy up.

"Please share!" Yukari yelled as she gripped Tsukune with all her might. The vampire pulled hard and yanked the girl off, sending her flying back to the corner of the room with a thud.

"No, he's all mine." Moka said elegantly and helped the boy up.

"Heh heh, thanks Moka." Tsukune said while rubbing the back of his head.

"It's not fair!" Yukari pouted. "Everybody has somebody but me."

"You will get your own boyfriend someday, just be patient." Moka said gently with a smile at her little friend. Yukari shook her head and looked down with sadness.

"But why not now? I mean you have Tsukune, Kurumu has an angel, and Mizore has somebody made from magic! What about me?" she whined.

"We're still your friends Yukari, that won't change." Tsukune said in his calm voice. He felt bad she felt all alone, but wasn't about to encourage her to keep chasing them. The little witch returned to her seat and started to pout. She looked back up to Dark and wondered her question again and again. Before she could ask him again, the door to the class opened and two familiar faces walked in.

"Good day class." Apoch and Astreal spoke in unison. They looked around, and then made their way over to the group.

"Oh, hello there." Ms. Nekonome said tilting her head. "Can I help you girls?"

"We are here under orders from Ms. Ruby." They said again, and walked over to the side of the class. Apoch walked next to Dark and Astreal walked back to face Rason.

"Um, excuse me. Mr. Dark?" Apoch said shyly as she tugged his sleeve. The boy just glanced to his side to see what was touching him.

"Ms. Ruby needs you to follow me to the headmaster's office. Ok?" she said softly. Dark just raised an eyebrow at the shy witch as Mizore looked between the two curiously.

"Sorry Mr. Rason, but you must come with me; the headmaster needs to speak to you." Astreal said politely to Rason. He just tilted his head in curiosity while Kurumu looked between the two.

"Um, we in trouble?" he asked with a nervous smile.

"I don't know, we were only told by Ms. Ruby that you two need to come with us." the witch replied with her usual smile.

"Please?" Apoch said again shyly. Dark just looked at her a moment, then stood up and nodded.

"Whoa, dude? You're just going to go with her like that?" Rason said as he looked from Dark to the witches.

"What's going on?" Kurumu asked aloud. "Why does the headmaster want to see them?"

"I don't know, I was only told to bring them to him." Astreal said politely.

"Um, ok then. I guess." Rason said standing up. The two boys followed the witches out of the room, with Rason having a confused expression while Dark was still calm. Once they had left Kurumu and Mizore looked at the door in wonder.

"What do you suppose the headmaster wanted with them?" Kurumu asked again.

"Not sure, I hope everything is ok." Moka said a little worried.

"They know Dark and Rason aren't threats to Tsukune, they have to by now, right?" Yukari asked worriedly. Mizore looked to the door with a saddened look. She wanted to walk with her boyfriend after class, and that wasn't going to happen now. Kurumu was looking at the door with a similar expression, the girl having wanted to hug her boyfriend closely after class again.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Tsukune said. "We will see them at the clubroom after school and find out then."

Everybody nodded and resumed waiting for the end period bell to sound, all them curious as to why the headmaster wanted to see their friends.

* * *

After class was let out the group went to the clubroom for afterschool activities with the newspaper club. They were all in the room sitting at the table, and all was quiet in the room. They had arrived before even Gin or Kokoa had gotten there, and were wondering where their new companions were.

"So how much longer do we wait here?" Kurumu said as she stood up. "Seriously, we should just go to the office and see what's going on."

"I agree." Mizore said plainly looking at the door. She hadn't taken her eyes off of it since she arrived.

"We can't do that, we have to wait for them to return. Whatever the headmaster wanted to talk to them about, he wanted to talk to only them." Tsukune said as he looked down. He knew even if they did go there, they wouldn't be allowed in to listen.

"I'm sure they will be here any minute." Moka said with a reassured smile. "We can ask them then."

After a few moments the door opened and two figures walked in. Kurumu jumped up and raced towards them at blinding speed with a bright smile on her face.

"You're back! I've missed you! What happened with-" she cheered out before she stopped suddenly from embracing somebody who was most certainly _not_ her Destined One.

"Um. I missed you too?" A confused Gin responded while eyeing the girl like she was crazy. Kokoa just looked around not paying them any mind, then walked over to her sister.

"Where's Dark? Shouldn't he be here now?" She asked with an impatient attitude. Mizore just narrowed her eyes at the vampire.

"He and Rason haven't gotten here yet." she said flatly.

_I wonder…was I that clueless when chasing Tsukune?_

Kokoa shot her a glare then went to sit down. Kurumu had returned to her seat and started pouting as well. Gin walked over and looked around.

"So where are they? I thought they were dedicated members of the press." He said casually as he took his seat.

"They were summoned to the headmaster's office at the end of last class period. They haven't returned yet." Tsukune answered.

"Headmaster huh? What did they do, kill a teacher?" Gin said with a small laugh.

"Heh, almost." Kurumu giggled then shut her mouth with her hands. Tsukune looked over to her with a curious look.

"What was that?" he asked curiously. Kurumu blinked then shook her head.

"Um, what? Nothing, I didn't say anything." She said with a nervous look.

"You said 'almost', what happened?" Yukari said with a curious eye.

"Um, I don't know. Really!" Kurumu said waving her hands in front of her.

"Actually, I heard Mr. Kotsubo was in the nurse's office with a broken wrist." Gin said looking up in wonder. Then he blinked and looked back to the girl. "Do you know something about that?"

"Nope, not me! Nothing about Dark going ballistic on him!" she said before slapping her mouth with her hands again.

Silence.

"What was that about Dark?" Kokoa asked leaning closer with a curious expression. Kurumu looked around the room with nervous eyes.

"Um, well…" she stuttered.

"Like I said, you are absolutely no good at stalking." Mizore said dryly. Kurumu blinked then dropped her head onto the table, the girl whimpering as her hair dropped around her face.

"What are you two talking about?" Tsukune asked, curious as to what she was referring to. After a pause, the ice maiden spoke up.

"We snuck out of gym class to stalk you guys. Well, actually I left to stalk Dark, Moka and Kurumu stumbled after me." She said eyeing the two girls. Moka looked down and nodded while Kurumu remained down face first.

"Yeah, you mentioned that before. But what happened with Dark and Mr. Kotsubo?" Yukari asked tilting her head.

"Wait, so you were there when Dark…" Tsukune asked, then stopped realizing that the girls were near.

_Did they hear us talking about…_

"So what happened?" Kokoa barked out, curious what Dark had done. After a few minutes, and a lengthy detailed report from the top stalker in the room, everybody just took in what had happened with wide eyes of surprise. After a while Gin looked down and nodded with a serious face.

"Glad that guy got what was coming. Guys who don't treat women right are the absolute worst." He said bitterly. He blinked then looked around to see every girl in the room looking at him with a glare.

"What?"

"Wow, so Dark must really like Mizore, I never knew he could be angry like that." Yukari said in wonder. Mizore just blushed and looked down. Kokoa growled at that comment and looked down as well.

_No! This can't be happening, he's choosing her over me! I've got to do something quick or else it's all over…_

"Well, I guess before they get back, we can start our work for the paper. At least make some progress for the day." Tsukune said after a long pause.

"Yeah, we should get to work so we can get out of here on time." Moka said with a smile.

"You guys have a hot date?" Gin asked the two with a wide grin.

"Nope, we're going to go fight after this." Moka said with a big smile. Gin just blinked and looked at them with a stunned smile.

"I'm sorry…what?" he asked thinking he heard wrong. Kokoa looked at Moka with a confused expression as well.

"We are going to go fight after this. Me and Tsukune are going to train to get stronger." She said again.

Silence.

"WHAT?" Gin and Kokoa cried out in unison.

"Why would you two fight?" Gin asked bewildered at this side of Moka actually wanting to fight.

"Why would you fight without me?" Kokoa yelled out in rage.

"Relax, we are going to train to get stronger. I need to learn to use my vampire powers, and Moka wants to get stronger without having to rely on the rosary being removed." Tsukune explained while trying to keep the club members calm.

"Yeah, we are going to as well, just as soon as our boyfriends get back." Mizore said. Kurumu looked up and nodded eagerly with a smile.

Silence.

"BOYFRIENDS?" Gin and Kokoa cried out in unison again.

"You guys are actually dating those two now? How is everybody pairing up here but me?" Gin asked again shocked by the news.

"You really _are_ dating Dark now? He actually _agreed_ to that?" Kokoa yelled in disbelief at Mizore.

"Um, you guys don't keep up with everything much do you?" Yukari said before being clonked on the head by an upset vampire.

"Relax, as if you would have had any chance with us anyway." Kurumu scoffed at Gin.

"And as if you would have had any chance with _my_ Dark." Mizore said coolly to Kokoa, the snow girl having a smug smile on her face. Gin and Kokoa sat back in their chairs, both showing signs that they had just been overloaded with info. Mainly by staring into space and blinking randomly.

"How does everybody get a girl but me? How?" Gin said shaking his head slowly.

"How could he choose her over me? How?" Kokoa said shaking her head as well.

"Are you guys ok?" Tsukune said nervously. The group looked to each other then back to the two members of their club that seemed to lose touch with reality for a moment.

* * *

"For the last time…" Ruby growled. She looked up at two innocent witches smiling at her, the sisters standing by her desk as she was seated in front of her paperwork for the day. The elder witch looked between the two with a stern expression.

"It's just RUBY!" she yelled at them.

"Yes Ms. Ruby." They said unison again. Ruby just sat back in her seat at her desk and sighed, fighting back tears. Inside the headmaster's office behind closed doors the man himself was looking at the two transfers he called in.

"So Dark and Rason, I see now that you two are indeed no threats to Tsukune or his friends. I am glad to see that, and I do apologize for having suspected you as such. Although I do question your method of dealing with faculty members Dark." He said as he smiled at the two. They stood before him, a boy with blonde hair and a smile on his face as always, and next to him a boy with dark hair and headphones on, as always.

"He had it coming." Dark said simply back. Rason smiled weakly and merely shrugged.

"I am sure he did, I recall him acting questionably in the past. However, I must insist you refrain from harming any more teachers while you are enrolled here." He said as he tilted his head at the boy.

"So, why are we here, if I may ask." Rason spoke up.

"I am to understand that Mr. Aono and his friends are indeed going to start training themselves soon. That is most wise, and I hope they are able to overcome whatever may come their way in the future." the man said with small chuckle.

"Yes, we are going to train with them, but why did you need to speak to us about that?" the angel asked curiously.

"As you may know, we are currently looking for two students who may be threats to Mr. Aono. We believe we know who they are, but we have yet to see what they are capable of, or attempt anything against him. If these are just rumors, then we wouldn't be wise to take action against two possibly innocent students. Still, keeping an eye on them is proving to be difficult for my assistant." He replied calmly.

"And?" Rason asked, still not following.

"You want us to guard him don't you?" Dark asked flatly. Rason looked to him, then back to the headmaster.

"Why yes, that is indeed what I had in mind, if you don't think that would be any trouble. I'm sure that if they get their strength in check, they would likely be safe. But still, I would like to keep a close eye on them." the headmaster said with a casual shrug. Dark just looked at him without saying anything.

"What about your new witches you just recruited? I'm sure Apoch and Astreal could help with that." Rason asked looking towards the door.

"They are busy helping Ruby keep an eye on these two questionable students." the headmaster said calmly.

"I didn't come to this school to play bodyguard for that boy." Dark said as he kept his eyes on the headmaster.

"Indeed, if I may ask, why did you transfer to this school? I do apologize, but it seems that section was also left blank on your transcripts. In fact, I don't see a record of any prior schools you've attended before Yokai Academy, care to explain why?" the headmaster asked curiously. Rason looked to his silent friend with wonder as the boy just narrowed his eyes at the headmaster.

"Does that matter?" he growled out.

"Haha, my my, you don't seem to want to talk about your past do you boy? Well, I suppose for the time being that is no problem, after all you've certainly helped protect Mr. Aono and his companions during that little incident earlier. I'll let the question slide for now, but I do wish to know about your…past soon." the headmaster said tilting his head at the boy. Dark just continued to look at the man with narrowed eyes.

"Anyway, I hope you would at least consider keeping an eye on the group for the time being. It would be a shame if anything were to happen to _any_ of them, don't you think?" the man asked laughing a little at the end. Dark growled a bit and clenched his fists.

"Yes, I am referring to your girlfriends. They would be in danger as well as Mr. Aono. Are you sure you would not help?" the headmaster asked curiously.

"I can help keep an eye on the boy. And no way would I let anything happen to my Kurumu." Rason boasted. He looked over to his companion who didn't say anything. After a long pause Dark spoke up.

"I will protect my Mizore. Nothing more." He said firmly.

"I see, well, neither of you are required to partake in this task. I merely asked on the hope that you would accept." the headmaster said as he stood up. He walked over to the window and looked outside casually before glancing back to Dark.

"I certainly wouldn't want you to think I was trying to…use you." He said with a smirk. The boy let out a low growl at that remark as Rason looked at his friend curiously.

"If I may ask, what ever did happen to your master? I know a summoned being has to have one to come into existence. I am curious after all." He said as he tilted his head at Dark. Rason eyed his friend curiously, the angel and the rest of the group having been curious about that question as well. After a long pause the headmaster spoke up again.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to wait for my answer. That is all, you are dismissed. Please, if you would be so kind, keep those kids safe would you?" he asked as he walked back over and took his seat. Dark and Rason turned to leave and walked towards the door. After a few steps Dark stopped causing Rason to look behind curiously.

"Yes Dark?" The headmaster asked expectedly. Dark looked ahead with a focused expression still.

"I will help keep your students alive, but if I find out that you are trying to use me…" he trailed off with a cold voice.

"Yes?" the headmaster asked curiously, knowing Dark couldn't hear him but expected an answer anyway. Dark turned to glare at the headmaster with pitch black eyes.

"I'll show you firsthand what I did to my master."


	18. Origin

In one of the dorm rooms in the boys building a bright green glow was cast out from the window. Out in the hall a green glow was seen shining through the bottom of one of the doors. Inside the room two boys with green hair stood, and in the middle was a green flame seeming to hover in the air.

"Master, we bring you good news." Surason said with a grin. "The vampires you seek are here at Yokai Academy, and they are just as strong as we have heard."

"Are you sure?" a dark male's voice came from the flame.

"Yes, we have put them to a test that would prove it without any doubt. They have killed the wizard Ghaldin Rayazo." Rarosun spoke with a similar grin

"Ghaldin is finally dead. That's one less thorn in my side. Still, that was a big gamble luring him to them with those witches of his, what if the vampires were killed?" the flame said as it burned brightly in midair.

"They handled themselves just fine. They are indeed the ones you seek." Surason said nodding.

"Yes, however they do have an entourage of friends, powerful ones at that. And it appears that Ghaldin's witches have sided with them as well." Rarosun said with a regretful expression.

"I see, that is a problem if they are well guarded like that. Getting them here to me will be difficult if they are so protected." The flame echoed.

"Indeed, seems we have to weaken their garrison if we are to strike." Rarosun replied.

"That is correct, do what must be done. And remember, I need those vampires alive. Do not fail me in this task." The flame spoke, then died out. The two boys watched the glow fade away then nodded in agreement.

"Our master needs those vampires, we must be quick." Surason said looking out the window.

"We just need to set the pieces properly on the board first, then we strike." Rarosun said as he laughed a bit. Surason looked out amongst the campus grounds. A few students were walking around since class had let out as the sky was gradually starting to darken. He started chuckling to himself and looked up with an amused expression.

"What's so funny?" Rarosun asked tilting his head. His brother shrugged and glanced back to him.

"The way that teacher reacted when you shouted out he molested that girl. Priceless." The green haired boy laughed out.

"Yes, and the way that boy reacted to hearing it. Oh so romantic don't you think?" his brother added while laughing.

"Yes, it's a shame that love will just have to end, isn't it?" Surason said with an eerie grin.

* * *

Rason and Dark were walking out of the headmaster's office after having been told to help Tsukune and his group. The headmaster wanted to make sure they are protected until their strength increases, so who better to be bodyguards than the two boys that so far had proven to be capable of the task. Not to mention that since their girlfriends were in equal danger, it was all the more incentive for them to help out.

"Hello Mr. Dark and Mr. Rason, I trust all went well?" The twin sisters asked together as the boy walked out from the office. Rason just nodded and laughed a bit.

"Yeah. Say, how do you two always do that? Always speaking at the same time, it's just…weird." he inquired. The sisters just shrugged and smiled. Ruby walked over with a smirk at the two girls.

"It's getting them to listen to me that would be just as amazing." She said dryly. "So is everything ok?"

"Yeah, he wants us to keep an eye out for the others till they get their power in check. Just to make sure nothing else tries to kill them." Rason said calmly. Ruby nodded and smiled at the angel.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I ever doubted you before. You really are an angel." She said with a bow. She looked over to see Dark standing there, still listening to his music. He was just looking down the hall, apparently waiting for Rason to continue towards the clubroom. Rason looked over to him, then back to Ruby.

"He agreed to as well, sort of." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked back to the silent boy and just thought about what he had said a moment ago.

"_I'll show you firsthand what I did to my master."_

_I wonder what happened. Sounds like his master is probably dead, but the way he said it…it sounded…cold. Even for him._

Dark looked over to his angel friend and then to Ruby with a blank expression.

"Are we done here?" he asked. Rason nodded and bowed to Ruby.

"We'll talk to you later, ok?" he said as they began to walk way. Ruby waved, and the sisters did the same.

As they walked towards the clubroom Rason kept looking down then back over at Dark. He wanted to ask more about the silent boy as the questions were just piling up here, but talking to this boy was difficult as it was. They walked in silence all the way to the room.

"Wonder if everybody is still here." Rason asked as he turned the handle. As soon as the door was open he was blinded by something soft and warm while he heard the muffled cheers of a girl.

"Rason you're back!" yelled out a happy succubus. "I missed you! Is everything ok? Tell me what happened my perfect-"

She felt a tug at her sleeve and looked over. Dark just looked at her then pointed to her chest. She looked down to see Rason twitching and turning blue, the boy's face once again lodged securely in her bosom. Kurumu let go quickly and blushed while looking down.

"Sorry! I get a little carried away sometimes." she said nervously.

"Sometimes?" Dark said flatly while raising an eyebrow. He turned to see everybody in the room was looking at them with smiles, except for a girl in red pigtails who kept looking down with a saddened expression. Kokoa glanced to him then back down with worry.

"Welcome back you guys." Moka said with her usual smile.

"So what happened?" Yukari asked jumping up and down in her seat.

"Is everything ok?" Tsukune asked curiously. Mizore just kept looking at Dark with a soft smile as she tilted her head curiously. After Rason caught his breath again and smiled at Kurumu, he looked towards the group.

"Yeah, everything is fine. He just wanted us to keep an eye on you guys in case you got into any trouble again." He said with a wink.

"Trouble?" Kurumu asked tilting her head.

"What does that mean?" Tsukune asked scratching his head.

"It means until you guys get your strength up, we've been asked to be your bodyguards." Rason said with a grin.

"Bodyguards?" Yukari said with surprise.

"Hell I'll agree to that, does that mean you have to watch me day and _night_?" Kurumu said with a purr as she latched onto his arm, the boy looking at her with a nervous smile and a blush.

"Wow, I don't know if that's necessary, but thanks." Moka said a bit surprised.

"Well, at least we know the headmaster wants to keep us alive." Yukari said looking up in wonder.

"So, you're going to follow us around everywhere? All the time now?" Tsukune asked a bit nervously.

_So much for alone time with Moka…_

"No, we'll just be around like we already are I guess." Rason replied with a shrug. He glanced to Dark and gave a curious look as the silent boy just glanced back at him with his usual expression. Before anybody could ask why Rason turned back to the group.

"Even this guy agreed to help." he said motioning towards Dark.

"Really?" Kurumu said a bit surprised. She looked to the silent boy then smiled amusingly.

"Aw, he does have a soft spot doesn't he?" she said in a cute voice as she looked at him. Dark growled then glanced to her, causing the girl jump back a bit.

"I only agreed to protect my Mizore." He said flatly, causing the snow woman to blush a bit. After a moment he looked to Tsukune.

"You shouldn't need our protection anyway." he said with some annoyance.

"But you did agree to help keep them alive." Rason said as he walked over to the others at the table. Dark just grunted and looked down.

"Let's just get their power up and be done with it." He said a bit annoyed.

"Well, it would be good to start training soon, thank you for the help." Tsukune said with a gentle smile. He looked at Rason who was again looking at Dark with a quizzical look. "Um, something wrong?"

Rason looked to him then back to Dark who was still looking down.

"I'm not sure." He said as he seemed to watch Dark carefully. Everybody looked from the angel to the silent boy with puzzled looks.

"What's on your mind?" Kurumu asked. Rason walked over to Dark, and after a moment the silent boy looked back up.

"Can I ask you a question?" Rason asked. Dark just looked at him without saying a word.

"What did you mean when you threatened the headmaster before we left?" Rason asked cautiously.

Silence.

"What?" everybody said in shock. Nobody in their right mind would try to anger the headmaster, hearing about this caused everybody to look at Dark with wide eyes.

"Oh my! You did what?" Moka asked a bit scared.

"Dude are you crazy?" Gin yelled out.

"You're so brave!" Kokoa called out with a bashful smile, earning a glare from Mizore.

"What did you say to him?" Kurumu asked in complete shock. Dark just looked around and then back to the angel in front of him.

"Just what I said, why?" he asked flatly.

"Um, it just raises a few questions." Rason said while giving him a puzzled look.

"Him threatening the headmaster alone raises questions!" Tsukune yelled out. "Why would you do something like that?"

Mizore walked over to him with a curious look. He just looked at her, then back down. After a pause he took his headphones out of his ears and put them in his pocket. Mizore's eyes widened at seeing that and looked at her boyfriend with worry.

_Taking off his headphones, that can't be a good sign…_

"He said that if the headmaster used us…" Rason said as he looked back to Dark in a soft tone, then continued. "He would show him firsthand what he did to his master…"

All eyes looked to Dark with high interest as he just stood there looking down at the ground.

"Wait…does that mean…" Kurumu said as she looked at Dark nervously.

"Did you…kill him?" Kokoa asked curiously. Dark snarled, causing everybody to back up a bit, then looked up.

"Does it matter?" he snapped. Everybody just looked at him with surprise as he seemed to be upset about such a topic.

"If he was anything like that wizard, I say he deserved it." Yukari said as she hopped over with a curious expression.

"Was he really that bad?" Moka asked worriedly.

"C'mon, if we are going to train with you, we need to trust you, be honest with us." Rason said as he looked at his silent friend with wonder. "No judgment here, we just don't want these kinds of secrets between friends you know?"

Dark looked around then back to Rason. After a few moments he walked around him and went towards his seat. Sitting down he just looked down at the table, the rest of the club then taking their seats and eyeing him intently. Dark took his player out of his pocket and just looked at it in his hand for a moment, then set it down on the table. He glanced over to Mizore who was sitting beside him with a worried look, then back down to the player.

"Dark, please, tell us. There's so much we don't know about you." Tsukune said gently.

"Yeah, like what are you?" Yukari said with wide eyes of wonder.

"What did you do to your master?" Kokoa asked curiously.

"We just want you to open up to us, we're your friends." Moka said with a gentle smile.

"I promise we won't tell anybody else if that's what you want." Yukari said softly.

"I could never think less of you." Kokoa said with a blush. She was instantly hit with an ice kunai and dropped to the ground, the vampire twitching on the ground with the weapon lodged in her forehead. Mizore finished her glare at the vampire and looked back to her boyfriend.

"I would never think less of you, I promise." she said softly. After a moment Dark looked around the table.

"You guy's won't drop this will you?" he asked flatly. Everybody shook their head in response. They all wanted to know more about this mysterious boy. His transfer papers were nearly blank, he seemed to be hiding everything about himself and his past, and he always hid his emotions and feelings from everybody, even from Mizore. Dark sighed and looked back down.

"Dark…" Mizore said softly, taking his hand into hers and holding him gently.

"At least tell her." Rason said. "She needs to know what she is dating and if you're safe to be with."

"I would never harm Mizore!" Dark snapped at the angel, causing everybody to jump that. Rason just raised his hands in front of him in defense. Dark looked back down and narrowed his eyes, he seemed to be struggling with saying anything. A few minutes passed where nobody said a word, then Dark spoke up again.

"If I tell you what you want to know, I expect you all to remain quiet about it. Understand?" he said reluctantly and sternly. Everybody nodded, they were all eager to know about this boy who thus far hasn't revealed anything about himself. Dark glanced around then back down to the player in front of him.

"My kind is summoned by those skilled with dark magic. And we are created to serve our master or else be destroyed." he said as he glanced to Yukari. The young witch eyes widened as she leaned forward over the table.

"What kind of summoned being are you?" she asked with high curiosity. Dark looked around the room, then stopped at Mizore. She was just as curious as to what kind of monster Dark was, everybody was. He looked back down and took a breath.

"A shadow demon." he said simply. Everybody tilted their heads in wonder. That didn't sound so bad, nothing scary as far as monsters go.

"That's not so bad right? Kind of a cool name." Rason said with a smile. He looked to Yukari who had a face of horror and terror on her. Everybody looked to the witch as she backed up in her seat and trembled.

"Oh…god…" she said as she scooted back in fear.

"Yukari? What's wrong?" Moka asked. The young witch just trembled and looked at Dark.

"Yukari?" Kokoa asked curiously.

"A…shadow demon?" Yukari asked while shaking a bit. Dark looked at her and nodded.

"Yes." he said simply. Yukari gulped and glanced around at everybody.

"What's so bad about that?" Kurumu asked tilting her head.

"They…they're…" Yukari said shaking her head. Mizore looked at her with concern then to Dark.

"Shadow demons are only summoned for one purpose." Dark said, getting all eyes on him.

"To kill." Yukari said under a whisper.

Silence.

"What?" Tsukune asked a bit afraid.

"We are summoned to kill those our master designates as targets. Because of our stealth and strength, we are created to kill without being seen or stopped." Dark said glancing to him.

"They're made of pure evil…I've heard stories about them. They kill everything their master tells them to, they're terrifying." Yukari said with a shudder. Mizore glanced to the girl with worry then back to her boyfriend.

"I've never heard of or seen such a demon before." Moka said thinking to herself.

"If you would have, you would be dead." Dark replied. Moka jumped a bit at that comment.

"You were summoned just to kill?" Rason asked a bit shocked. "That's horrible, is that why you…you killed your master?"

"No." Dark said simply. Everybody blinked and wondered what he meant.

"No?" the angel asked. Dark looked at him with his usual look and shook his head.

"I was created like so many before me. Killing is what came natural to me. I killed without remorse or thinking twice about it. It was nothing to me."

Mizore just looked at him with wide eyes as she heard that.

"You killed without remorse?" she said softly. Dark looked at her, and nodded.

"Yes, we are created from hatred and fear itself. Taking a life is what comes naturally to us. Killing is what we were born to do." he said softly. Mizore looked at him with a bit of fear as she slowly shook her head.

_My boyfriend…is a killer? A murderer?_

"But, you don't seem like a killer now." Tsukune said with a nervous smile. "So what changed you?"

Dark looked at him, then back down. Everybody was waiting to hear his answer, everybody wanting to know that the boy in the same room as them wasn't a cold blooded murderer. Especially Mizore, the girl holding the boy's hand gently and worriedly now.

"I chose to end it." He said simply as he looked up at them.

"To end your master's life? To kill him?" Yukari said with wonder.

"To end my life." He said.

Silence

"What do you mean? To end your life?" Moka asked, afraid to know the answer. Kokoa and Mizore looked at him with confused and surprised looks.

"It was his final order to me, that pushed me to my edge." He said softly and looked upwards towards the ceiling. "Surprisingly enough, I'm alive because of it."

"What happened?" Mizore asked. She wanted to know her boyfriend wasn't a killer anymore. She wanted to know that her knight in shining armor was a good person still. She needed to know, the girl holding onto his hand with desperation that her loved one was a good soul. Dark looked back down at the player on the table, his eyes gazing at it intently. He stared at it for a minute, then continued.

_It was late at night and the moon was full, casting the nearby mountain valley into a midnight blue color. It was peaceful, until screams were heard coming from a village below. Screams of murder and death rang out into the dark blue sky. Innocent villagers were seemingly struck down without any attacker nearby, their blood being cast into a dark blue color as it streaked around on the ground. Many tried to scatter but they too fell, blood shooting out from fresh cuts and gashes that appeared all over their bodies from out of nowhere. A figure appeared from a black wisp in the middle of the area, surrounded by dead villagers. His eyes were pitch black, he wore a loose black t-shirt and black jeans. His black sneakers were covered in blood. In his hand a katana was held, dripping with fresh blood. His face showed no expression as he looked around, the boy seeming to not care that he had killed dozens of innocent villagers. In an instant he vanished again and more screams were heard from nearby as he continued his killing spree._

"**_I was given a weapon from my master to make the kills quick and more efficient. I didn't care either way, I was just following orders, and for a shadow demon, killing was just part of life." Dark said softly._**

"**_But what made you stop all this?" Tsukune asked curiously._**

"**_A little girl…" he said softly._**

_More screams were heard from a nearby house. Inside two adults were lying on the ground, sliced down by a razor sharp sword neither of them could see. Their bodies were barely seen as the house was darkened, the pale blue light from outside shining in to show the two bodies lying in a pool of their own blood. A dark figure slowly stood up from the shadows and walked out of the house, the boy then gazing around the village looking for his next target. He stopped when he saw a girl cowering next to the building near the corner. She was backed against the wall and looking with frightened eyes at the killer. She was a young girl around Yukari's age, and was holding something in her hand while crying out of fear and sorrow. The boy looked at her with no expression as she seemed to be frozen in fear after seeing her parents cut down by the assassin._

"_Don't be afraid, I will not harm you." He said calmly. The girl just looked at him, trembling in fear. "We do not harm children, I will not kill you."_

"_Why…why are you doing this?" She cried out with tears in her eyes._

"_I am under orders from my master. I must do as I am told." He again replied with little emotion._

"_Can't you say no? Don't do this, please stop killing everybody." She said shaking her head with sorrow. The figure looked at her curiously as she cried while looking down with closed eyes._

"_I'm sorry. But I must do as I am told, or else I die." He said softly. The girl looked at him for a moment, then slowly walked forward._

"_You won't hurt me?" she asked nervously. He merely shook his head at her._

"_I will not. We don't harm children."_

"**_Even for a monster, even for a demon from hell itself, killing an innocent child is a horrible act, and looked down upon everywhere. I may have been born from hell itself, and made of hatred and fear, but even my kind would never be so cruel as to strike down an innocent child."_**

"_Why do you not run away from your master? Please don't be like this." The girl said as she walked closer._

"_As long as the bracelet is in his hands, I must obey. For a cursed demon like me, it's just the way we live our lives." the boy said simply._

"_Do you…enjoy killing?" she asked afraid, the girl looking at the bloody sword in his hands. He just shrugged._

"_I feel nothing for it. It's just like breathing, it's just…natural, I guess." He said as he looked down a bit. He had never stopped to really think about it._

"_Can't you be free?" she asked as she tilted her head._

"_Only if the master wishes for that, which of course will never happen." the boy said shaking his head._

"_Of course that will never happen!" a voice called from behind. The two looked over to see a scrawny man in red robes walking over. His wrist glowed brightly, and his face was shrouded in a shadow from his cowl. He walked with a slow pace as he was hunched over a bit._

_"Why would I let such a great weapon go free?" he laughed as he eyed the girl. The girl looked to the killer then to the wizard._

"_Please make him stop!" she begged. "This village is peaceful, we mean nobody any harm!"_

"_Ah, but you refused to work as my slaves, so now you pay the price!" he snapped back. The girl cowered in fear from the old man and backed up._

"_Master, what is your next order, this block is cleared of villagers." The assassin spoke out looking around._

"_No it isn't you fool, there's one right there!" the man yelled as he pointed to the girl. The assassin looked to the girl, and paused as she stared at him with wide eyes._

"_She is but a child, she is no threat to anyone." the boy said simply._

"_Don't speak back to me! You are nothing but a weapon! Now kill her and then we will wipe out the rest of their race! This is but a small village on the outskirts, a larger one is deeper in the mountain slopes! Now hurry!" the master barked out. The girl trembled and looked at the boy with the sword in his hands. He was looking at the girl with remorseful eyes as he held the bloody weapon._

"_But…master…" he started as he slowly shook his head._

"_Don't talk back to me! Now do it! Or else you die right now!" the wizard yelled out. The boy's hand started to tremble with the blade in his hand. He looked to the girl with sorrowful eyes. She looked at him with an expression of wonder and fear as he gripped the blade in both hands and took a step towards her._

"**_I killed many before without so much as a second thought, but when told to kill a little girl, something felt different."_**

_The girl looked at him as he seemed to be struggling. He was looking at her with a bit of frustration and remorse, the blade in his hand trembling a bit as he was shaking. She looked at him with wonder then smiled a bit._

_"I don't hate you. It's not your fault." She said as he walked closer._

_"I…" the boy said shakily._

_"You're not a bad monster, you're being used. I…I don't hate you." she said with a tear._

_"I…" he said with a strained expression as he geared back with his weapon. The girl looked at him with remorse then down with closed eyes._

_"I don't hate you, even if you are dark." she said softly._

"_I'm…sorry…" he said as he swung his blade. The weapon made a slight whistling sound as it swung by in an arc. After a moment the girl dropped to her knees, the wound deep in her chest, and looked up at the boy with teary eyes. She wavered then dropped down face first onto the ground. The boy looked down at the girl with disbelief and horror._

"**_Seeing a child like that, from what I did, struck at me. I felt sorrow. I felt pain. But most of all, I felt anger."_**

"_What…what have I done…" he softly said as he looked at the dying girl._

"_You did what you were told to do! Now come!" the master barked out. The assassin just stared at the girl, the boy feeling a painful sensation in his own chest from what he did. She didn't deserve this, she was just a child. This was wrong, this wasn't right at all. He started to tremble as he looked at the sword in his hands. Only after spilling the blood of a little girl did he realize what he had been doing._

"_What are you waiting for?" The master yelled out. The boy turned around and walked towards him, head looking down still._

"_Well it's about time. What's wrong with you anyway?" he asked tilting his head. In a flash the boy swung his blade past the master. His wrist fell to the ground with a soft thump, the glow coming from the wrist still as the wizard clutched his bloodied arm._

"_What? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled out as he stepped back a bit._

"_No more…" the boy growled. The wizard looked at him with shock._

_"No more…" the boy said as he looked back up towards the wizard with his hair covering his eyes._

_"NO MORE!" he yelled out. The boy tossed the blade to the ground and picked the wizard up, the old man gasping at his creation._

"_YOU WILL PAY!" the boy screamed out, and with that he flung the man into a nearby wall. He hit it with a loud crack and fell to the ground with a gasp as the boy growled loudly. The wizard looked in fright as the boy looked at him with pitch black eyes, his dark eyes glaring at his master with fury._

"_No! NO STAY BACK!" The old man cried out. The air was soon filled with terrified screams of pain and agony, bones being broken and snapped, and roars of rage and fury. The shadow demon did what he did best, and he made his master suffer as he slowly crushed the life out of him limb by limb. After a while what remained of the old man was crumpled up on the ground, all his limbs twisted and bleeding out._

"**_I butchered my master, I wanted it to end. I didn't want this life to continue."_**

"**_But, how come you're still alive then?" Yukari asked curiously._**

_The assassin regained his composure and looked up. He had done what he could to correct his path in life, though he knew it wasn't enough. He had done the unspeakable; he killed an innocent little girl. The boy closed his eyes, expecting to die right then and there. He waited a moment, then looked at himself._

"_I'm still here…but how?" he asked softly. He blinked then turned to look behind him. The bracelet was glowing brightly still, glowing in the hands of the little girl. She was looking up at him with half closed eyes as she had crawled over to where the old man was killed by his own creation. Life was leaving her quickly as she looked at the boy with longing eyes._

"**_She grabbed the bracelet, making her my new master. She wasn't long for this world, but she had the power to order me to kill myself, or worse. She could have had me do anything as one last act of revenge."_**

"**_What happened?" Mizore asked eagerly._**

_The girl looked at him, and with one last breath, gave the assassin his final order._

"_Be free." She said as her eyes lost focus, life leaving her completely. The bracelet glowed brightly, then died out, and crumbled into dust. The boy stood there looking in shock at the girl. He couldn't believe what just happened. He slowly walked over to her and knelt beside her. He looked at her with surprised eyes. She had saved him, even though he did such horrible things, even though he killed her with his own blade, she saved him. For a while he sat there with the girl's body, unsure of what to do. He was free, but now what. He looked down and saw what she had dropped, what the girl had been holding in her hands the entire time. It was an mp3 player. He slowly picked it up and looked at it with a bit of wonder._

"_Be free…" he said to himself. He then looked up at the sky with a curious look._

Dark looked around to see nearly everybody holding back tears as he finished telling the group of his origin.

"That's so sad!" Kurumu said as she started to cry, the girl then burying herself into Rason's chest as he looked at Dark with sympathetic eyes. Moka stifled back a sob and held Tsukune's hand tightly, the two looking at Dark with remorse and pity. Kokoa was looking at Dark with awe and sorrow while Yukari was looking at the demon with sorrow and a bit of relief, the young witch at least thankful the demon wouldn't be killing her due to her age. Even Gin was looking at the boy with a bit of compassion before he looked down at the table. Dark looked over to Mizore, who wiped the tears from her eyes then smiled at him.

"I don't think badly of you. You stopped yourself from becoming a mindless killer. I'm so happy you did." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, now I see why you hated that Ghaldin guy so much." Rason said nodding.

"I'm glad you told us, and we don't think any differently of you, honest." Tsukune said.

"That's right, you were under his control, it's not your fault." Moka said with a reassured smile.

"That poor girl." Yukari said as she sniffled.

"Arial." Dark said looking at the player. The group looked down to the device on the table as Dark gazed at it with gentle eyes.

"Her name was Arial." he said softly.

"I see, that's why you started listening to music, it was because of her." Gin said with a small smile and nodding. Everybody at last knew why he listened to music nearly all day. It was because of the girl that set him free.

"Well, I'm glad you're not a killer like that anymore." Rason said with a smile. "It's easier hanging out with somebody who doesn't hear us more so than somebody trying to kill us."

Dark looked at the angel for a second, then shook his head with a blank expression. He gazed around the group to see them all smiling at him gently.

"You don't fear me now?" he asked.

"Nope, well no more than usual." Moka said with a laugh.

"Nah, you're a friend, we trust you still." Tsukune said nodding his head. Mizore looked up at her boyfriend and smiled.

"I trust you with my life still." she said softly. Dark looked to her and smiled briefly. He removed her lollipop gently then kissed her on the lips, causing her to jump slightly. After a moment she kissed back as she closed her eyes. When the kiss ended he looked into her eyes while gently putting her candy back in her mouth.

"I'll always protect you my Mizore." He said gently. She nodded in a trance while smiling softly Her boyfriend was a real gentleman after all, not some murderer. And she finally knew what kind of monster he was, just as everybody else did. He was a shadow demon, a being normally summoned to kill those all around him. Only this one was free, without any master to order him to kill senselessly.

"Dark…" she said softly. He gazed into her eyes then glanced over to Tsukune.

"And I guess I'm obligated to protect you for the time being." he said flatly. Tsukune laughed a bit and rubbed the back of his head.

_Yeah, he really thinks I can't handle myself still…_

"Well let's get going then, we still have some daylight, let's see what we can improve." Rason said as he stood up. The group nodded and started to leave together. Moka was partially dragging Tsukune out with a smile on her face, the vampire eager to learn how to fight and protect her new boyfriend while Tsukune was eager to control his vampire power to protect his new girlfriend. Yukari hopped after them with a giddy laugh as usual, the young witch still obsessing over her fantasy about being with both of them romantically. Rason and Kurumu walked out hand in hand, with a smile on each of their faces. The girl felt the bond flowing through her hand and smiled happily at the angel, the girl ready to learn to fight better to keep her Destined One safe. Gin opted to remain to finish up some work for the club, while Kokoa followed after her sister, determined to help her train (and to finally beat her sister in combat).

Mizore looked to her boyfriend as he was just gazing into her eyes.

"Shall we go then?" she asked with a soft smile. Dark nodded and picked up his player and put it back in his pocket. The couple left the clubroom and followed the group out of the campus area toward the nearby woods. While walking with his girlfriend who had reattached herself to his arm, Dark recalled his final moments with that girl that changed his life.

_The boy looked back down to the slain girl, and shed a single tear for her. He stayed by her side in silence for a long while as he thought about her wish. She asked him to be free, even after he killed her, her parents, and a good portion of her village. She saw him strike down the evil man responsible for his use, the girl hoping for the demon to be peaceful and kind as he was to her. After a while the boy nodded slowly at the girl._

"_I promise I will use this life wisely, I will not let another like you come to harm." he said softly._

_'I don't hate you, even if you are dark.'_

_"Dark…" he said quietly. He gently stroked her purple hair away from her face. He looked in sorrow at her snow white skin. He closed her eyes, which were clear blue. He looked at the young girl, whose blood had soaked the snow around them._

_He sat there in silence with her; the shadow demon, and the young snow girl._


	19. Learn To Fight

Yokai Academy was a school built for monsters. The place the school was built on was an area sectioned off from the human world by a magical barrier. Many civilizations of monsters used barriers to hide their existence, while some just lived in areas where humans would not likely find them. It was here in the monster world that they tried to live in safety of the human race. In this place for students learning to coexist with humans the setting was of normal monster surroundings; old creepy buildings, forests with many of the trees bare, beaten pathways lined with skulls, and cloudy weather most of the time. In fact much of the area around the school was either swampy marshes or rotting forests. Tsukune and his group of friends had walked out of the academy grounds and had found a clearing inside the wooded area, far away from any other students to get in their way. They were here with a purpose, to train themselves to be stronger. To better understand and control their monster power. To overcome their fears in battle and to take on any adversary that may dare challenge them.

"GET BACK HERE BIG SISTER!"

Well, not so much the third purpose.

The group watched a redhead with an oversized sledgehammer chasing after a girl with pink hair with tired expressions, the two vampires 'training' to become stronger. Or rather one was trying to crush her older sister with her bat/weapon while the other was running for her life with a high pitched scream.

"Come on big sister! Let's fight like we used to!" Kokoa roared as she swung the hammer, which had a smiley face on it as always. It slammed into the ground and just missed her sister that stumbled away and looked with wide eyes at her overzealous little sister.

"Wait, Kokoa! Not so rough!" Moka yelled out as she ran for her life. Back at the group Rason just watched the show with a raised eyebrow.

"So…she's not doing so well is she?" he said softly. Dark was standing next to him, looking down with his hand over his eyes.

"This is sad." He said flatly. The rest of the group was watching the girls run around with weak expressions, all of them just shaking their heads as Kokoa tried again and again to smash her older sister into a pancake while Moka fled for her life screaming.

"Well, she's at least getting a good run out of it." Yukari said with a shrug.

"And she is dodging Kokoa's attacks, that's something, right?" Tsukune said rubbing the back of his head.

"This isn't working, I mean this is just the worst attempt for her yet." Rason said scratching his head. He recalled how the pink haired vampire insisted that she would train first. That was a good start, but after facing every available partner…

Moka vs Tsukune

"Ok, ready when you are." Tsukune said as he took up his fighting stance. Moka nodded and smiled at him. They were both standing in the field while the others watched with anticipation.

"Ok, here goes." She said. She took a step closer and tried to punch Tsukune in the face. He reached out to block her with one hand and-

WHAM!

The boy skidded to a halt a few feet away flat on his back, his body having carved up the ground into a long gash from the impact. Moka just blinked and gasped at what she did, the girl then covering her mouth with fear.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" she called out nervously. Dark and Rason walked over to the poor boy with raised eyebrows. When they got there they heard groans of pain as Tsukune lay in the dirt.

"Huh, he's still alive." Dark said flatly.

"You know dude, you have to use _some_ of your monster strength. Even in her sealed form she's stronger than a human." Rason said to the barely conscious Tsukune.

Moka vs Kurumu

"Ok, let's try this again." Moka said as she got into a fighting position. She blinked then stared at the girl with wide eyes.

"Um, Kurumu?" she asked worriedly. The blue haired beauty had extended her wings and nails, and was eyeing the vampire with a look that would send little kids running away screaming.

"Wha…what are you doing?" The vampire asked a little worried as she backed up a bit.

"All those times you came between me and Tsukune before, I think I need to let out some past frustrations." Kurumu said eyeing the girl with a creepy smile as she twitched her hands.

"But…you have a boyfriend now." Moka said backing up scared.

"Yeah, but you still got in my way for over a year. Payback time!" Kurumu yelled as she chased after the scared vampire, the girl screaming and running for her life while Kurumu laughed maniacally.

Moka vs Mizore

"Um..." The ice maiden said as she tapped on the ice block that held Moka in a terrified stance. Mizore shrugged and looked to the others that were just looking at Moka with weak expressions.

"Does this mean I win?"

Moka vs Yukari

"Ok, I promise not to go hard on you Moka." The witch said as she raised her wand. Moka nodded and got into a fighting stance again.

BANG!

The vampire dropped to the ground from a washtub connecting to her skull as Yukari looked at her curiously. The vampire twitched while Yukari looked around then back down to her.

"Moka?" she asked tilting her head.

Moka vs Rason

"Ready? Give me your best shot." The angel said with a smile as he stood ready. The vampire looked at him nervously and nodded slowly.

"Well, ok. Here goes!" she yelled as she sent a fast punch to his chin…which seemed to stop instantly. Rason just blinked at her as the girl was standing still with her fist against his jaw. He glanced down to the fist then back to her.

"Was that it?" he asked curiously. The vampire just looked at him and nodded with a nervous expression. Rason stared at the girl for a moment then turned to the group.

"_She_ hit me before? You're sure?" he asked in disbelief pointing to the vampire who looked down embarrassed.

Moka vs Dark

The vampire stood in her attack stance as she faced the boy who just stood there. He seemed hardly interested in the fight, and didn't even bother to take his hands out of his pockets. He still had his mp3 player and earbuds in his pocket as he had a blank expression on his face. Moka looked at him for a moment, then started to tremble.

"Well?" Dark said raising an eyebrow.

"EEEK!" she yelled out and ran off. Dark just looked down and sighed as Moka ran at high speed away from the boy.

Moka vs Kokoa

The redheaded vampire chuckled as Moka walked over to her and got into a fighting stance.

"I've been waiting a long time for this…KOU HAMMER TRANSFORM!" she yelled as she gripped her pet bat, the familiar squeaking then shifting into a large oversized hammer. Kokoa grabbed the weapon, spun it around over her head, then held it at the ready facing her sister. Moka took one look at the giant weapon and her little sister, then ran away screaming.

"GET BACK HERE BIG SISTER!" Kokoa roared as she chased her sister with her new weapon.

…after every possible fighter, Moka had yet to actually win a fight. Well she won one, but that was hardly a training session for either the vampire or the human.

"She wants to fight without having the rosary removed, but she doesn't seem to have the strength to do so." Rason said as he looked up with puzzlement.

"I don't know about lack of strength…" Tsukune said as he rubbed his jaw.

"She hit Rason pretty hard back there, so something has to allow her to fight." Kurumu said in wonder. Moka ran up to the group breathing heavily and keeling over a bit. Kokoa ran up next to her and looked at her with a smirk.

"C'mon, don't quit now. Let's fight some more." She said as she carried the massive hammer around with one hand.

"This isn't a fight." Dark said dryly while shaking his head.

"Moka, did you want me to remove the rosary?" Tsukune asked softly. The vampire shook her head and looked at him with sad eyes.

"I don't want to have to rely on her, I want to protect you too Tsukune." She said as the girl caught her breath and stood up again.

"Yeah but you don't seem to be able to." Rason said looking at the vampire. "The only one here you've managed to beat is your boyfriend."

Tsukune looked down ashamed at that remark as Moka looked at him with worry. She shook her head and looked back to Rason.

"But I have to get stronger, I know I can!" The vampire pleaded.

"I don't get it, you had plenty of strength before." Yukari said curiously.

"It's not a lack of strength. It's a lack of willpower" Dark said calmly. All eyes turned to him as he was just looking at the vampire with no expression.

"What do you mean?" Moka asked.

"You don't want to hurt us, so even if you wanted to attack us, you're holding back. Your power is sealed, so most of it is restricted. You holding back is hiding even more of it." He said as he looked at her rosary. Everybody looked at the girl and thought about it.

"That does make sense." Yukari said.

"Well then how do we get Moka to increase her strength if she doesn't want to hurt us?" Kurumu asked tilting her head.

"She has to try to attack with her all." Mizore said looking at Dark. The boy nodded in response. Mizore then looked to Moka with a nod.

"That must be how you hit Rason so hard, you wanted him to stop hurting Tsukune to the point where it didn't matter if he was your friend." she said with a shrug. Rason thought about it, but still found it hard to believe this timid vampire knocked him out.

"So…how do I fight with my all now?" Moka asked as she looked down. Dark leaned over to Rason and whispered something into his ear. Everybody looked over curious at the two boys. Rason looked to Moka, then back to Dark and nodded. The angel then walked over and guided everybody else off to the side leaving Moka and Dark standing alone. Moka looked around then at Dark with a confused expression.

"Since you need to be pushed to bring out your power, we're going to have to be a little more…rough." Dark said as he eyed the girl.

"What do you mean…rough?" she said a bit nervous.

"Simple, I'm going to attack you, and I'm not going to stop until you fight back." He said casually. Everybody looked at him with a surprised look as Moka went wide eyed.

"Nobody else can interfere." Rason said to the group, then he looked at Tsukune.

"Nobody." he said firmly. They looked at the angel, and then nodded slowly. All eyes turned back to Moka as she was looking at Dark with a bit of fear.

"But, I can't fight back yet." She said softly.

"Don't care." He said back. She jumped at that and shook her head worriedly.

"But, I don't know how to fight back yet." She said as she backed up.

"Don't care." He said simply.

"But-"

"Do you want to be stronger for Tsukune or not?" Dark said with annoyance. She just looked at him, then down to the ground.

_Tsukune, my boyfriend. I need to stronger for you, I can be! I will be! I have to try, whatever it takes._

She looked back to him with a look of determination and nodded.

"Good, begin." He said, and with that he promptly dashed to her at high speed. She gasped and jumped off to the side, missing the kick that went down right where she was a moment ago. He hit the ground with his foot with tremendous force, causing the ground to crack and shatter below him. Everybody stared wide eyed at the damaged ground then at the boy who got up and eyed the vampire.

"I told you, I will not stop." He said, and then dashed at her again, this time with a punch that connected to her jaw and launched her back several feet. She tumbled to the ground and rolled away, the girl groaning as she slowly got back to her feet.

"MOKA!" Tsukune yelled out. He started to move forward, but Rason held out his arm in front of him.

"This is what she wanted Tsukune, don't interfere." He said calmly. The boy looked at the angel, then back to his girlfriend.

_Moka…please be ok…_

Moka stood up and looked at the shadow demon cautiously. He started running towards her again, the boy's eyes narrowed as he raced towards the girl. She started to tremble at the oncoming enemy and backed up again.

**_What are you waiting for? Attack! Fight back!_**

She looked to her rosary then back to the opponent who was about to punch her in the face. Quickly she ducked and jumped off to the side. Dark swung again and again at her, each attack coming faster and more frequently. A punch missed her head followed by a close connection with a kick. Moka dodged and weaved back as Dark kept his attack up.

**_He's right, you have to have the will to fight. Now do it! Or else you will never be able to protect Tsukune!_**

Moka looked at her opponent with worry. He was a friend, a boyfriend to one of her best friends. He didn't mean her harm, or want to see her hurt. Yet she knew he was trying to push her to fight, to get her to strike back. If she didn't, she would never be able to protect the boy she loved.

_Tsukune…_

She thought back to all the times her inner self knocked out the enemy with such strength and confidence.

_I can be strong too…_

She remembered all the times her inner self fought with all her might to save the boy they cared about.

_I can protect you too…_

She thought of her other self's words to her.

"**_You can trust Tsukune all you want, but you're not strong enough to protect him on your own are you."_**

_No! I am strong enough. I am!_

The rosary started glowing brighter as her eyes narrowed at the demon.

_I'm Moka Akashiya!_

Her vampire aura started to increase as her will to fight started to rise.

_I will protect my boyfriend!_

Her speed started to pick up as her legs moved around much more quickly.

_I will not fail him!_

Her strength started to build as her muscles started to tense up.

_I will protect my Tsukune!_

Dark swung at the girl again with a quick punch, but this time the attack stopped suddenly. Dark glanced to his wrist, which was held in place by the vampire's grip. He looked back at her, and saw something that was never seen before. Moka was looking him with her bright green eyes, yet they were not in the usual happy expression. They looked at Dark with the same determination and confidence that Inner Moka had. She had the same arrogant smile that her other self had as well as the girl was holding the boy in place. Her rosary was glowing bright red and her aura was increasing.

"Big…sister?" Kokoa asked in amazement.

"Whoa, look at her!" Kurumu said with astonishment.

"Moka…your power…" Tsukune said softly. He looked at her with amazement. His girlfriend stood there; pink hair, bright green eyes, same bust size. But her aura and expression, they were of…

Dark smirked at the vampire for an instant.

"Not bad, that's the way to do it." He said with his usual tone. In a flash he broke free from the grip and sent a punch to her gut, sending her flying back into another tumble. Everybody looked in shock as the vampire bounced away and collapsed down onto the ground. After a moment sat up from the soft grass, her expression having returned to the caring and slightly afraid Moka.

"…ow." she squeaked out. Dark walked over to her, and offered her a hand to get her up. After a moment of hesitation she accepted and he got her to her feet.

"Not bad, you managed to tap into your power." He said calmly. "However, you might want to follow through with an attack next time."

Moka just looked at him, then smiled and nodded.

"Yes, thank you though. Thank you for helping me." she said graciously. Dark nodded and started walking back to the group. Moka watched him go then looked down at her hands in wonder.

_That feeling. I managed to stop his attack, and it felt…easy. I felt like I wasn't afraid anymore. How…_

**_You managed to draw some of your power out. Not bad. Keep up the training, and you might be able to help the boy after all._**

_Yes…I will get stronger. I will get a hold on my power. I can protect him just like you can. I will. I won't let anybody take my Tsukune from me._

She looked to her boyfriend with loving eyes. She finally had him all to herself, and she was determined not to let go, no matter what. The vampire walked over to her friends and smiled at her boyfriend. He looked at her with his usual smile that made her light up inside.

"Are you ok?" he asked a little worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It actually didn't hurt that much." She said rubbing her stomach. "And I managed to use my power for a bit too!"

"I saw, you're so great Moka. I'm so proud of you. I hope I can get stronger to protect you as well." He said gazing into her eyes.

"Oh Tsukune…"

"Oh Moka…"

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"Again?" Rason said as he eyed the couple. "Really, that's just weird you guys."

The couple blushed and looked down with smiles on their faces. The angel chuckled and shook his head then looked to Tsukune.

"Ok then Tsukune, you're up. Let's see if we can get your vampire side to come out for a bit." Rason said as he started walking towards the clearing. The boy nodded and walked after him. Moka looked back to the girls and walked over to them.

"Not bad Moka." Kurumu said with a smile. "I always wondered if you had it in you."

"At least Dark took it easy on you, I'm glad he didn't really hurt you." Mizore said softly. Moka looked to her stomach and laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I guess if he had been serious, that would have hurt a lot more." she said with a nervous smile.

"I was being serious." Dark said, appearing behind Mizore. She jumped a bit at that and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Wow, didn't think anybody could surprise Mizore." Yukari said giggling. An ice kunai hit right between her feet causing her to jump.

"I'm dating a boy who can turn invisible, if anybody could, it's him." Mizore said coolly as she glanced to the witch. She then looked back to Dark, who actually did surprise her.

"What do you mean you were serious?" Moka asked curiously.

"I wasn't going for the kill, but I wasn't really holding back. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for, especially when your vampire power is being used." He said calmly. The girls looked to Moka who just seemed surprised.

_You mean I took a direct hit from Dark…and wasn't seriously injured? But how…_

She thought back to the wolf demon, and the bully in the hall; both were knocked through the wall with one punch by Dark. Yet she took a shot to the gut and only got knocked back with a sore stomach. Before she could ask anything an explosion rang out and the ground shook. She looked out to the field where Rason was standing by a crater with dust coming out from it. He looked down into the hole with a nervous look.

"Sorry!" he called down into it. Everybody just looked at the smoking crater with blank expressions, it was safe to say where Tsukune was.

"Oh my!" Moka said in worry.

"Haha, well, I'm sure he didn't kill Tsukune." Kurumu said with a smirk.

Rason just kept looking down into the hole and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Buddy?" he called down. Kurumu looked at the girls who were glancing to her with worried expressions. the succubus blinked then looked back over to the crater.

"Well, I hope he didn't…" she said nervously.

"It's ok! He's still moving!" Rason called out to the group with a wave.

"Huh, he's still alive." Dark said casually. Mizore looked at him and giggled. She then noticed Dark still hadn't taken the player out of his pocket all this time.

"Dark? Don't you like to listen to your music?" Mizore asked as she tilted her head. He glanced to her, then back to the field.

"I'm just making sure I'm aware of my surroundings right now." He said looking ahead. Mizore nodded and looked down with a blank expression.

_He only removes his headphones if there is a fight or something is wrong._

"That…" he continued, getting her to look at him again. "And it's nice to hear your voice."

He glanced to her and smiled softly for a moment. She just stared at him and blushed a bit. Smiling, she walked over and clung to his arm, the girl sighing softly as she looked down timidly.

A moment later Tsukune was climbing out of the hole and dusted himself off. The two boys started talking in the field as Tsukune rubbed his head a bit.

"I wonder if Tsukune will make progress as well." Yukari asked while looking at the two in training.

"He should be able to, he's called it out a couple times already." Kurumu reasoned.

"I hope so, I just know he can do it." Moka said with hopeful eyes. She knew Tsukune had the power, and she believed in him completely.

After a few minutes Rason walked away from Tsukune, putting some distance between the two. Everybody looked curiously at the two as they faced each other.

"What are they doing?" Yukari asked out loud.

Rason got into a fighting stance, then dashed towards the boy who just stood there looking at him. Tsukune just seemed to stand there watching as the angel raced towards him.

"He's going to get throttled again!" Kurumu yelled out in fear.

"Tsukune!" Moka called out.

As the angel got near he launched into a flying kick aimed for the boy's head. Tsukune just looked up to the incoming enemy as he continued to stand perfectly still.

"I can't watch!" Yukari cried out as she looked down and shut her eyes.

Before the angel's attack hit a monstrous blast of vampiric energy rippled out through the area, almost knocking back the group. From the center they heard a mighty roar as a bright flash emerged from the field. They all looked to see Tsukune as he reached up with one arm and blocked the kick, then jumped up and sent a mighty kick of his own to the angel's chest. The impact resonated with a shockwave and a thunderous clap, and the blonde haired boy was sent flying into the ground at high speed, making an explosive landing. Everybody looked at the spectacle with wide eyes, except for Dark who smirked at the sight.

_I think he's finally getting the hang of it._

After a moment most of the dust cleared and the group ran over to see if the angel was alive still. Sure enough, as they neared he was climbing out of the crater he made in the ground. He dusted himself off and rubbed side a bit.

"Haha, not bad Tsukune, I knew you would get the hang of it eventually." He said as he walked over to the boy with crimson eyes. Tsukune nodded then looked to his friends with a calm smile.

"Tsukune! That was incredible!" Moka cheered as she hugged her boyfriend. His powerful aura resonated through her, sending chills down her spine. She squealed in delight as the power seemed to wash over her.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Yukari said with stars in her eyes. "That was amazing!"

"That was great and all, but did you have to hit him so hard?" Kurumu said walking over to her boyfriend. Rason chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, causing her to jump a bit.

"It's ok, that's what we are here for after all." He said with his usual smile to the girl. She sighed happily and hugged him back, the girl feeling all her worries melt away as the bond between them lit her up inside.

"Wow, not bad Tsukune." Mizore said as she looked at the new crater. Dark just looked at the boy without saying anything.

"Haha, I guess. Just had to get the feeling for it, but this is a good start." Tsukune said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Wow, not bad I guess." Kokoa said eyeing the crater. She didn't want to admit it, but she was impressed by the sudden surge of energy from him.

"How did you do it?" Moka asked looking up at her boyfriend with wide eyes. "How did you use your power like that?"

Tsukune took a breath, and looked down. His eyes had returned to normal and his aura faded. He looked over to Rason and laughed a bit.

"Just took the right motivation I guess." He said. Everybody looked from him to the angel. Rason looked around and then looked up with a nervous smile.

"Well, he needed a kick to get started. That's all." He said.

"What did you say to him to get him going like that?" Kurumu asked tilting her head. Rason glanced to her then looked back up again.

"Well…" he started.

A few minutes earlier:

"Ah, this is hopeless." Tsukune said as he got out of the crater. Rason dusted him off and just looked at him with a grin.

"Keep at it buddy, you'll get it." He said to the battered boy. Tsukune shook his head and looked down to his hands with frustration.

"I just don't know what I can do to release my power. I keep trying but nothing's happening." He said as he looked down. That feeling from within just wasn't being sensed anymore and he was having difficulty trying to grasp it yet again.

"Well how about a little motivation? Might be what you need. You seem to use your power best when absolutely necessary." Rason said as he looked back to the group. Tsukune tilted his head in wonder as he waited for the angel to elaborate on that idea. After a moment Rason turned back to him with a sly smile.

"Either you block this next attack, or else…" he started.

"Or else what?" Tsukune said worriedly.

"Or else I'll tell Yukari that you agreed to her wish." He said with a toothy grin. Tsukune looked at him wide eyed and jumped a bit.

"What? But I wouldn't agree to that, you know what she wants don't you?" he said freaking out.

"Yeah, and I'm sure that if she found out you agreed to it, she would never stop hounding you. Moka might even think you're too perverted." Rason chuckled with a shrug.

"You wouldn't!" Tsukune cried out as Rason started walking away.

"Block it this time, ok buddy?" the angel said as he walked away. Tsukune gulped and glanced towards the group.

_Oh crap! If Yukari gets any idea in her head that I'm ok with that, she'll never stop! She might even sneak into my room at night and…_

Tsukune shook his head to get rid of that image, the boy knowing that Yukari would indeed go so far as to break into his room if she had any hint of the prospect being ok with him. He saw Rason getting ready to charge and watched with frustration.

_No matter what, I have to do this now!_

He summoned every ounce of strength he had as the angel started to dash at him, it was now or never. He had to use his power somehow, the boy desperately trying to do what he did before. Slowly but surely he felt that pull again from within.

_Just like before…maybe…if I concentrate on that…_

The angel leapt into the air and dived at Tsukune with a flying kick. The boy concentrated on the feeling within, calling on it with all his might. Suddenly he felt stronger, he felt lighter, he felt calmer. He felt…

_This feeling…_

He looked at the angel with crimson eyes and a determined smile. The power seemed to burst forth form within him, and shot out all around the boy in a giant wave. As he unleashed his full vampire aura he reached up to block the angel's attack, the boy's movements seeming lighter and quicker by far. He stopped the kick in place, then jumped up into the air. His movements were so fast as he watched the angel slowly look up to him with surprise. Tsukune geared back for his kick as all this transpired so quickly, and realized what he had to do to get his power to come forth.

"That's it." he said as he sent his counterattack to the angel at blinding speed.

Present time:

"Just gave him some words of confidence." The angel said to the group. He nervously laughed and looked at Tsukune. The boy nodded and a weak smile formed on his face. That was a perfectly understandable reasoning, and he was even more glad Rason didn't tell them what he said to him earlier.

"Well, whatever you said, it worked." Yukari said with a big smile, the young witch awestruck with the boy's vampire power still. Tsukune looked to her and laughed while rubbing the back of his head.

_You have no idea. And let's keep it that way._

"I'll say, that was incredible." Moka beamed as she hugged her boyfriend closely.

"Yeah yeah, so he could use a bit of his power. That's great and all big sis, but how about we actually fight now." Kokoa said with annoyance. Sure, Tsukune may have impressed her with that quick burst of power, but she still didn't think he was as great as everybody claimed he was.

"Yeah, how about we get a chance to do something too?" Kurumu said with an eager smile.

"I wouldn't mind a chance to train with my boyfriend." Mizore said looking to Dark with a cool smile. Moka giggled then looked down to her rosary which was glowing a bit.

"Well I guess we can do that, um, so how should we start?" Rason asked scratching his head. Kurumu latched onto his arm with a coy smile.

"Start by teaching me how to fight. I'll do _anything_ you want Rason." she said with a purr. He blushed and leaned back a bit as the girl leaned closer to him.

"Anything." she breathed out.

Moka looked to Tsukune then back to her rosary again.

"How about you show me a few moves as well beloved?" Mizore asked timidly as she held Dark's arm, the demon glancing to her as she tilted her head. She glanced away then back to her boyfriend.

"I can handle whatever you want to do with…me." she said softly.

"Um…" Moka said softly. Tsukune looked at her curiously while Yukari hopped up and down in front of him.

"Train with me Tsukune, teach me lots and lots of things!" she cheered out.

"Hey, what about me? I'm the better fighter here besides Dark, why am I being left out?" Kokoa barked out as she gripped her Kou-hammer with a snarl.

"Excuse me." Moka said looking around. Kurumu kept looking up at Rason with dreamy eyes while Mizore was looking down bashfully. Yukari was hopping around and holding onto Tsukune's arm while the boy was trying to gently and politely get her to stop. And Kokoa was growling loudly as she had her giant hammer held in both hands.

"C'mon Rason, let's get to it." Kurumu said with a wink as Rason blushed and questioned just what his girlfriend was implying they 'get to'.

"Teach me anything you want Dark." Mizore said looking up at her boyfriend with loving eyes, the boy glancing at her still as he showed no reaction.

"Hey what about me?" Yukari said tugging on Tsukune's arm.

"What about me?" Kokoa yelled out with frustration and impatience.

"Excuse me!" Moka called out. The group looked to her as she glanced around with worried eyes. After a pause she turned to Tsukune, then glanced down at her rosary. The boy looked to the rosary then to his girlfriend with wonder.

* * *

Dark and Rason were standing before the group with their arms crossed. Mizore was standing ready, looking at Dark with hopeful eyes. She hoped that they would train together soon so she could show him that she was strong as well, as well as learn how to fight like he could. Kurumu was looking at her boyfriend with dreamy eyes, the girl hoping she would partner up with Rason soon so they could grow stronger together. Yukari was looking at Tsukune with awe and wonder, she was still captivated by the way he unleashed his aura earlier, and she couldn't stop thinking about it. Tsukune was looking towards the boys with determination and confidence now. Thanks to their help he as well as his girlfriend were getting a grip on their true powers, and he was eager to progress further.

Another member of the group was standing with Dark and Rason. This girl had silver hair that flowed in the wind, blood red eyes that looked around the group with a cold gaze, and a figure that Tsukune couldn't help but glance to every now and then. Seeing as how the other Moka had her time to train, Inner Moka wanted to have her fun as well. Among the entire group on individual was very excited about this.

"BIG SISTER!" Kokoa cried out as she hugged the elder vampire closely. "I'm so glad I get to train with you finally!"

**"Kokoa…"** Inner Moka breathed out. The young vampire looked up with curious eyes and tilted her head.

WHAM!

While Kokoa climbed out of the new crater she was blasted into, the rest of the group looked towards the three fighters looking them over.

"Well, now that Tsukune and the other Moka have had their warm up and gotten a bit more familiar with their own vampire energy, I think it's time we all did some exercises as well." Rason said as he smiled to the group.

**"Since you all ****_insist_**** on training with us, I guess I'll have to tolerate it and help make you all stronger."** Inner Moka spoke out with an arrogant tone.

"So let's see where you all stand." Dark said in his usual tone.

"So what do we do first?" Tsukune asked, the boy eager to impress this side of his girlfriend.

**"First we need gauge your power to see how strong you already are. We'll start with the basics, raw strength." **Inner Moka replied with a smirk.

"Ok, so…how do we do that?" Tsukune asked curiously.

**"Simple, you are all going to spar with me one by one and I will see just how strong you all are. Then we will pair up so everybody is with somebody of the same level."**

Everybody blinked and looked at her for a moment.

"Um, so we have to fight you?" Kurumu said nervously. Inner Moka smiled at her and nodded.

**"Problem with that?" **she asked with an amused tone. Kurumu stared at her for a moment then shook her head and looked down.

_This is going to hurt…_

A few minutes later:

The group was standing back in front of the three instructors, battered and bruised. Kurumu and Mizore were swaying slightly with bruised clothing while Tsukune was rubbing his head with a weak expression. Yukari however was looking at the three instructors with a curious expression still.

"So according to Kokoa's pet bat-" Rason started as he ran through the numbers again. "Tsukune lasted five seconds, Kurumu for 13 seconds, Mizore for 11 seconds, Kokoa for 22 seconds, and Yukari just ran away screaming so she was disqualified."

The group looked to each other and then sighed; not very impressive times for survival. Yukari just breathed a sigh of relief, she knew she didn't stand a chance against Inner Moka from the start and knew her strategy of running away screaming for her life was the right call.

**"Hm, a shame Tsukune couldn't use his power in time, that would have been fun." **She said to her boyfriend with a playful wink. Tsukune just laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Maybe next time." he said with a shrug. Inner Moka rolled her eyes amusingly then looked back to the group.

"So it seems that we may have our matchups." Rason said. "Tsukune, for the time being, you're going to partner with Yukari, it would be the safest until you can better manage your power."

Tsukune looked to the young witch and sighed. It wasn't very manly being paired with a child for 'safety', but Rason was right. The young girl giggled and waved to the boy, she didn't mind the pairing at all.

"Mizore and Kurumu, you two seem about evenly matched, so you two will spar with each other." Rason continued. The two girls looked to each other and back to the angel. They just nodded then looked down. They wanted to pair with their boyfriends, but now they were stuck with each other.

"Kokoa, since you lasted the longest, you can start to spar with your sister." Rason continued. Kokoa jumped up with stars in her eyes.

**"Gee, I can't wait."** Inner Moka said dryly. She wanted to pair with Tsukune, but she knew that would be too extreme for him to take on right now.

"And Dark and I will pair up for now, since we are about even." Rason said as he looked to the dark haired boy. Dark just looked back and nodded without saying a word.

**"All right, let's pair off and start. Basic rules apply, just try to take the opponent down, or have them surrender."** The silver haired vampire called out, and then she looked to her sister. **"Alright then Kokoa, let's begin."**

"I can't believe it! Finally my time to fight with big sister!" she yelled out happily. She grabbed her pet bat which morphed into a giant morning star. The redhead got into a fighting position with a wicked smile on her face.

"Let's fight!" Kokoa cheered out. The redhead charged her sister and swung the giant mace around as if it weighed nothing. However Inner Moka easily caught it, and kicked it aside, then sent a mighty uppercut to the young girl. She flew up into the air but rebalanced herself and landed gracefully on her feet. She then charged and tried to kick Inner Moka, again failing and being sent flying off with a kick to the face.

**"I'm starting to think you never learn from your mistakes."** The elder sister said with a laugh.

Kurumu and Mizore looked to each other and sighed as they walked off towards another part of the field.

"Let me guess, you wanted to be with your guy too." Mizore said softly.

"Yeah, I thought it would be fun to train with him." Kurumu said sadly. They looked over to Dark and Rason walking into a section of the field for their own use. The boys looked to each other for a moment, then dashed at each other at high speed. Dark threw a punch towards Rason who dodged it and tried to sweep his opponent's feet out. Dark jumped up and tried to kick the angel, only to be blocked quickly. They darted around the field exchanging blows at high speed, the ground cracking and shattering beneath them. Dark sent a powerful punch to Rason who caught it, the angel then swinging his silent friend around in a circle. Dark regained himself and dug his feet into the ground, his shoes carving up the ground as he stopped and then threw Rason off into a tumble. The girls blinked and watched their boyfriends fight with such speed and ferocity.

"Wow, Rason is going to win for sure, look at him go!" Kurumu said with a giant smile.

"Are you blind? Dark is toying with him, Rason will fall for sure." Mizore said with a glare.

"What? My angel will kick the crap out of your demon, just you watch!" Kurumu barked back.

"My demon won't fall to some lowly angel." Mizore growled back. The girls locked into a glare with each other.

"On second thought…" Mizore said forming her ice claws.

"This pairing works out…" Kurumu said extending her nails.

The two dashed towards each other and began to dual as well. They tried to slash and swipe the other girl, while dodging around. Mizore froze the ground below the succubus as she threw ice kunai at her, the blue haired girl then extending her wings and darting around quickly. She raced toward Mizore and swiped her nails at her only for Mizore to block them with ice claws, the two girls locking into a power struggle.

"My angel is the best!" Kurumu yelled out.

"My demon is the best!" Mizore barked back.

Off to the side Yukari and Tsukune watched the three groups fight with such power and speed.

"Wow, incredible!" Yukari said watching the vampire sisters go at it with powerful auras.

"I know, it's kinda intimidating." The boy said while watching Dark and Rason duke it out, the two boys destroying the area around them as they continued to dart around while exchanging powerful blows.

"So Tsukune, how should we fight?" Yukari asked the boy with a big smile. Tsukune looked to the young girl and thought for a moment.

"Well, how about you use those tarot cards you have? Have them fly at me, and I'll try to dodge them." he said with a shrug.

"Ok! I love target practice." She said as she raised her wand. The boy groaned at that phrasing of words.

_Great, I'm target practice for her_…

With that she let loose her flying tarot cards. Tsukune knew he had to be quick; they flew at high speed and were razor sharp. They began flying at him from directly in front, but once Tsukune dodged the first volley they started to circle him and dive from all directions.

_C'mon! Focus! You know how to use your power, you've done it before!_

A card missed him by a hair, while another scraped across his back. Another whizzed past his face as another one sliced a cut through this arm.

_Damn! I need to be faster. Do it already Tsukune, you have to!_

His eyes flickered red and his aura fluxed briefly, the boy trying to focus all his power again to overcome the many flying cards. Yukari looked at him a smile as she saw another burst of his aura rippled out briefly.

_He's starting to do it! C'mon Tsukune!_

**"Sorry, but this fight is over!"** Inner Moka roared as she kicked the redhead into the ground, causing an earthshattering explosion and a large dust cloud to kick up. Once the dust settled Kokoa started to get up, then collapsed down again dazed.

**"You never do learn your place do you?" **Inner Moka said with a smirk while shaking her head. She then looked around to see the other fighters. Mizore and Kurumu were fighting with high amounts of trash talk as they dodged and weaved around each other's strikes. Dark and Rason were nearly destroying their half of the field in their battle, with neither seeming to gain any ground all while not talking at all. As she looked over to the third group she saw her boyfriend dodging flying tarot cards at high speed. She watched him for a moment, observing his aura which was steadily building.

**"Interesting, perhaps we can spar together soon after all."** She said with a smile. She walked over to the boy and watched with eager eyes.

**_I wonder how strong he really is when his power is fully unleashed. Just thinking about it…_**

Her eyes opened wide for a minute and she regained her composure. Her mind was certainly going off track there for a minute and she calmed her breathing a bit.

"C'mon friend, is this the best you can do?" Rason taunted his opponent with as he dodged back to avoid a quick punch. Dark just kept striking, not showing any emotion or saying anything.

"Ha, this isn't so bad, I thought a killer like you would be more dangerous." Rason laughed as he dodged another kick. He tried to throw a punch at Dark but he caught it and spun Rason around. Before the angel could let out a sound Dark let go and launched the blonde haired boy into the air. Tumbling into the air he extended his wings, tearing his shirts off in the process. Rebalancing himself he looked back down to Dark, then started to dive at him.

Mizore and Kurumu stopped to watch, having seen somebody go airborne to that height.

"Ha! Told you my angel is going to win." The blue haired girl said with an arrogant tone as she watched the angel dive bomb towards his target. The angel hit the area with great force and a shockwave erupted from the center, sending dust and rock flying in all directions.

"Yahoo! Direct hit!" Kurumu cheered as she jumped up and down. She turned to face Mizore with an arrogant smile. "What do you have to say to that?"

Mizore looked behind her and started to follow something upwards with a calm expression. Kurumu gave her a puzzled look then turned to look up. In the air she saw Rason flying…backwards.

"What the?" Kurumu said confused. The angel went high into the air then dropped down and hit the ground with a thud. The girls looked to where the dust cleared, and saw Dark standing there, retracting his fist from the punch that sent Rason flying off.

"I'd say homerun." Mizore said with a smile and a giggle. Kurumu looked at Rason as he got up slowly and shook his head. Then she noticed Dark was gone.

"Hey, where did he…" she started before she saw Rason being spun around and smashed back into the ground. Dark appeared over him and just looked down at the battered angel. Rason jumped up and tried to swing at him again, with Dark vanishing instantly into a black wisp. The angel looked around franticly before he was swiftly knocked to the ground. Kurumu just growled and lunged at Mizore.

"Nobody asked you!" she yelled as she resumed trying to strike the snow maiden.

Tsukune was dodging the cards with more speed and increased ease, but they were still coming very close. Yukari was staring at him wide eyed, fascinated by his increasing aura.

_C'mon Tsukune, just a little more._

She cheered the boy on in her mind as the cards spun around him faster. The boy dodged and weaved as much as he could, but was starting to get cut more often. He could feel the power in him pulling, but he couldn't fully release it for some reason.

_Arg, what's wrong? I can feel the power, I know it's there. What am I doing wrong?_

Another card cut his leg, spilling some blood onto the grass. Yukari gasped at what she was doing to the boy, but knew to keep going. She had to push Tsukune or else he wouldn't improve. Tsukune's movements were becoming slower and slower as he struggled to focus his power properly. He glanced off to the side to see Inner Moka watching him.

_Moka? She's watching, I have to impress her. I have to show her I can do this._

He started concentrating with all his might. He could feel the pull of the power from within, and was trying with everything he had to bring it out. His aura fluxed again just as before, with a violent outburst of power that quickly receded.

_I have to be strong! I have to protect her!_

His aura increased more as his movements starting to speed up. Yukari saw the increase in power and waved her wand, the girl causing her cards to speed up as well. He dodged again and again, then he started to do more than dodge. With a quick strike of the hand a spark was seen in the air, and a tarot card fell to the ground sliced in half down the middle. Yukari looked in shock at the card then up to Tsukune.

"Did you…" she asked in wonder. Inner Moka looked at him curiously as his power started to show itself.

**_He is starting to get a grip on his strength._**

Another spark, then another. Tsukune looked at the witch with a smile and bright crimson eyes. She looked back amazed, then a smile appeared on her face. Again Tsukune reached out and swiped at a card flying around him at high speed, bisecting it. He started to destroy all the cards flying around with increased speed and accuracy. After they were all destroyed, he looked at the witch.

"I think I'm starting to get the hang of this." He said coolly as he smiled at her. The young witch just sighed and smiled at him. With his vampire aura and crimson red eyes, he was so attractive in her eyes, and she started to sway a bit.

"Oh Tsukune!" she yelled out passionately. She blushed then ran towards him.

"You're awesome!" she cheered as she leapt at him with great speed. The girl flew at him with great speed, then was stopped an inch away from the boy.

**"Yukari, what do you think you are doing?"** an annoyed vampire said as she raised an eyebrow. Yukari looked to see Inner Moka holding her from the waist with one hand.

"Um, congratulating him on his hard work?" she said nervously.

WHAM!

The young witch flew into the air and crashed next to Kokoa who had started to get back up. The young vampire just looked at the dazed witch then back over to her sister with curious eyes.

**"Tsukune." **Inner Moka said as she faced her boyfriend. His red eyes stared into hers causing her to gaze into them with interest.

**"I see your power is getting to be easier to handle. Perhaps we can spar together from now on." **she said with a curious smile. Tsukune walked over to the vampire and with one hand held her by the waist and pulled her closer. She let out a surprised gasp, but before she could say a word he kissed her passionately. Her eyes were wide with surprise as he held her close and kissed her, she never knew him to be this bold.

**_Tsukune…?_**

After a moment she closed her eyes and kissed back. She felt herself being held by the boy who was emitting a strong vampiric aura, and she felt so attracted to him. Everybody stopped to look at the couple, which was kissing with great passion. Kokoa just looked wide eyed at the sight.

_I can't believe it! That human…that…that human is kissing my sister! Since when was he like this? How could she allow this?_

Dark and Rason walked over to the group of girls and just looked at the sight, the two boys seeming unfazed by their little duel earlier.

"So I see they are training hard too." Rason said with a chuckle. Dark just looked at him and shook his head.

"Well, I guess that's one way to congratulate a boyfriend." Kurumu said, then without a second word she wrapped her arms around Rason's neck.

"So this is for you then." she said with a soft tone, then pulled him into a kiss. Rason blinked at first in surprise, then kissed back, enjoying the embrace. As the angel held his girl close Mizore looked to Dark with curious eyes. The boy glanced to her and walked over. As he gazed into her eyes she saw a flicker of power behind his.

"Dark…" she said softly. She removed her lollipop and smiled at him. He then leaned in and kissed her gently. Her eyes closed and she savored the kiss, her mind going completely blank as the boy held her close.

Yukari looked around at the couples, then down at her broken cards with a sigh.

_Great, everybody gets a kiss, and I get my deck of cards destroyed. This sucks._

She looked to Tsukune and remembered his impressive aura she felt a few moments ago. She giggled and blushed.

_Oh well, at least I'll have sweet dreams tonight._

From the tree line near the forest two figures watched the group end their first training session. They had been watching the show from behind a tree and glanced to each other with a smirk.

"See, those vampires are getting very strong, they will be perfect for the master." Surason said with a smile.

"Yes, but what about all of their friends? They will be a problem if we make a move now." Rarosun said tilting his head as the two looked back to the group.

"True, but we can shatter that defense easily enough." Surason said eyeing Kurumu and Rason closely.

"I suppose, but we will have to make sure we place the pieces just right." Rarosun said looking at Mizore and Dark. They both laughed and disappeared into the forest, their laughter echoing out into the rotting forest as the night sky loomed overhead.


	20. Kokoa's Plea

Ever since Tsukune had first come to this school, one girl has been on the forefront of his mind. She was the first friend he made, even though she did run him over with her bike at their first encounter. She was the first girl he felt a connection to, even though she was a blood sucking vampire. She was the first girl he tried to protect from a threat, even though she had to save him in the end. She was Moka Akashiya, the pink haired vampire. On the outside she was bubbly and sweet, the perfect friend for the helpless boy. On the inside however, lay her true nature. A silver haired vampire with incredible strength and power. Arrogant, cocky, and cold, this side of the girl was nearly the complete opposite from the kind and caring exterior. Nearly, except for one thing. They both were in love with Tsukune. And he was in love with both of them.

"Anyway." Rason spoke up as the group continued to watch the vampires' embrace. "Almost time to head back you two."

The two vampires finally broke their kiss and looked into each other's eyes. Tsukune was still smiling at his girl, who he kept his arms around. His blood red eyes and his monster aura were pulsing through the air. Inner Moka looked at her boyfriend with wonder. He had never been so bold before, so confident. Yet here he was taking charge, and it excited her.

**"I must say Tsukune, I'm impressed." **The vampire said after a realizing she was staring. **"I didn't expect you to be so…"**

"Forward?" he finished for her, his smile never flinching. She looked at him curiously then nodded a bit.

**"Yes, I have to admit, it's rather becoming."** She said with a smile. She looked over to see Kokoa staring at her with a look of shock and anger.

"How could you, he's just a human with a little of your blood, where's your vampire pride!" she yelled, still unable to believe that her sister has chosen this boy.

**"Again Kokoa? I chose Tsukune not for his blood but for his heart. You need to accept this already."** Inner Moka said as Tsukune let the girl free from his embrace.

"But why him? He's not worthy of being with a vampire of your level!" Kokoa said pointing to him. This time Tsukune didn't flinch or waver with his smile, he just looked to her then back to Moka calmly with his crimson eyes.

**"We have made our choice Kokoa. Enough of this already, Tsukune will be my mate and you will learn to live with it." **Inner Moka said sternly as she crossed her arms before her. Kokoa looked between the two and struggled to find words. The rest of the group eyed her curiously as to what she would say next.

"Kokoa, what exactly is wrong with me?" Tsukune said to her gently. The young vampire glared at him and shook her head furiously.

"My sister deserves the best! How can you claim to be that when she has to save your sorry ass nearly every week? It doesn't matter if you have a little bit of strength now, you're still not good enough for my big sister." She said coldly with narrowed eyes.

"Looks like they made their choice regardless." Kurumu said with a smile. She loved to burst Kokoa's bubble on this topic, and now was no exception. The young vampire shot her a glare then looked back to her sister.

"You knocked him flat in a few seconds just a little while ago! How can you be proud to have him as a mate?" she yelled at her older sister. Inner Moka rolled her eyes at her sister's constant hounding on this topic.

**"So who exactly would be a better choice in your opinion then?" **Inner Moka said dryly. She looked off to the side with a raised eyebrow.

**"Dark?"** she asked flatly. All eyes turned to the boy who just looked around with his usual expression. He glanced around then back to Inner Moka with no reaction.

"Why am I being brought into this?" he asked dryly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he would be. He's far more worthy of a vampire than your poor choice of a human is. But you can't have him now." Kokoa said with a well-spoken demeanor as she looked up arrogantly.

**"Right, because he is Mizore's boyfriend. Or have you still not noticed." **The vampire said shaking her head. Kokoa growled at her sister and looked down. Mizore clung to Dark's arm tightly and nodded.

"I actually think she hasn't noticed yet, it's quite annoying." Mizore said softly.

"Kokoa, why can't you accept the ones we choose?" Tsukune said while looking at the young vampire worriedly. She growled loudly then glared at him.

"Because it's not right!" she snapped back. She looked to her sister again with determined eyes. "Think of your vampire pride big sister!"

Before anybody could try to reason with her, which so far was proving to be nearly impossible, a boy walked up to face Inner Moka. All eyes turned to Dark as he eyed the vampire.

"It's still light out, how about one last sparring session?" he asked the vampire. Everybody looked at him with surprise as he calmly stood before the silver haired vampire.

**"Really, you're challenging me to a fight?" **Inner Moka asked raising an eyebrow. **"Interesting, why the sudden interest?"**

Dark glanced to Kokoa and back to Inner Moka with no expression.

"Angel boy wasn't much of a fight, perhaps you could offer better." He said casually.

"What? C'mon man, we both weren't trying then and you know it. Besides, lucky punch!" Rason quipped. While Kurumu held the angel back a bit, Kokoa looked at Dark with curious eyes.

_He's challenging big sister? Why?_

**"Well I won't turn down a challenge. Sure, why not. Could be interesting." **Inner Moka said with a smirk.

"Dark, what are you doing?" Mizore asked, afraid for her boyfriend's safety as she looked to Inner Moka with worry. She knew the silver haired vampire was a powerful fighter, and could very well be stronger than Dark by far.

"Well then, shall we?" he said as he motioned towards the clearing. The two fighters started walking towards the field while the rest of the group looked in surprise at them, all except one. Tsukune nodded softly and watched Dark closely as they walked off.

_I see. I see what you're up to. This just might work too._

"So, why does Dark want to be beaten to a pulp all of a sudden?" Kurumu asked confused. Rason just scratched his head in wonder.

"Wow, this is going to be epic!" Yukari said as she eyed them closely.

"I wonder what he's up to." Kokoa said softly. Mizore just watched them get into a fighting stance with worry.

_Dark, what are you doing?_

The vampire and the shadow demon faced each other, then in a flash dashed to each other at blinding speed. A punch from Dark and a kick from Inner Moka collided and a sonic boom erupted, sending shockwave of power out. The ground below shattered and blew away and the group steadied themselves from the blast. Dark swung his fist again and again, the boy moving with increased speed while Inner Moka dodged and weaved around them with a smirk. The vampire jumped into a kick and just missed Dark by a hair as he ducked under it. The two dodge and weaved around as they started to fight with increased strength.

"What? Since when was he that strong?" Kurumu asked aloud.

"Something tells me neither him nor Rason were going at it with high spirits earlier." Tsukune said calmly. Everybody looked at him, wondering why he was so calm about this. Everybody but Rason who just glanced to the boy then back to his silent friend.

"Those two are putting a bit more power into it now." Tsukune said as he crossed his arms before him.

The two fighters danced around the field, punches and kicks being blocked and missed, sending ripples of monster energy all around. Grass on the ground burned to dust and blew away. Rocks shattered into pebbles and dust. The air crackled with the fighting and energy. Inner Moka swung her kick toward Dark who dodged around it then vanished into a black wisp. The vampire looked around quickly before Dark reappeared behind her and struck at her with a quick kick. The girl grabbed the leg then threw the boy over into a tumble, the demon rebalancing himself then darting back as Inner Moka swung her kicks at him again.

Mizore watched in awe at her boyfriend fighting, this time he was using more power than before. Kokoa was looking at the fight with awe and amazement, but she wasn't sure who to cheer for.

_My big sister is the best, I can't cheer for her opponent. But Dark is the best too. Why does this have to happen, why is Dark doing this?_

The two fighters kept going at it with no signs of slowing down. During the fight Inner Moka was curious as to the reason of his sudden wish to spar now.

**"So tell me, what is your game here? I wasn't aware you were looking for a real fight right now."** she asked with a smirk.

"I'm not, but this must be done." He said with no elevation in his voice.

**"You do realize that I won't hold back if you insist on going forward with this."** Inner Moka said as she swung her powerful kick around towards the boy, the demon ducking under it then striking back with a kick of his own.

"That's what I'm counting on." he said simply. Inner Moka smirked and struck at the boy with a fierce roundhouse kick aimed at the head. He ducked and grabbed the leg, and threw her off to the side. She landed on the ground feet first and jumped up, dodging Dark's punch by a hair. In the air she spun around and tried to land a kick to the back of his head. He dodged to the side and tried to jump into the air with a kick of his own, also missing the vampire by a hair.

"This is incredible! I wonder who'll win!" Yukari cheered she jumped up and down.

"I have no idea, they are really going at it." Kurumu said still in shock. She looked to Mizore who was looking at the fight with amazement. "What's gotten into your boyfriend anyway?"

Mizore looked over to her, then back to the fight. She had no idea, but his strength and power was overwhelming her. She was slightly afraid of the power, but at the same time, she couldn't take her eyes off him. Never had she seen him fight with such ferocity or speed before, the boy's movements fully captivating her.

**"Not bad, but don't hold back, I'm done with this warm-up." **The vampire said with a cocky tone.

"I'm not holding back." He said flatly. Inner Moka looked at him for a moment, unsure if she heard right.

**_If he's not holding back, how does he expect to win?_**

She jumped into the air and tried to kick at his head again, this time he reached up and deflected the kick, sending her into a spiral, she landed back on her feet facing the opposite way. Before she could move she felt an arm grab around her neck and a hand grip the top of her head. Everybody looked in shock. This hold was very familiar; it was his signature finishing move. The vampire's eyes widened and she gripped both of his arms, holding him in place.

**"Not very wise, you know this leaves you open, and you know I can overpower you." **She said, maintaining her attitude.

"I know." He said simply. The vampire looked up confused, then tried to turn her head to see the boy's face.

**"If you know that, why are you-"**

"If you are going to do anything, you might want to now before you die." He said dryly. With that she growled and gripped the boy's arms tightly. With one maneuver she ducked down and threw the boy over her head, slamming him into the ground with an earthshattering blast. Everybody looked in surprise at the sight as Inner Moka stood over Dark who was smashed into the ground.

Everybody but Tsukune.

_I hope this works._

Inner Moka was looking down with a bit of surprise as she saw Dark's expression still calm and blank, the boy not seeming to be upset about being thrown down or beaten by her.

**"Why did you want to fight me like that if you knew you would lose?" **Inner Moka asked the boy before the group got closer.

"I had to." He said as he got up. He dusted himself off and just looked at her.

**"But why? You knew I was stronger and would win, so why fight now?"** she asked puzzled. Dark didn't say anything as the group got closer. They all looked at the two fighters with amazement.

"That was awesome! You guys are so cool!" Yukari said bouncing up and down.

"Yeah, that was quite a fight. Nicely done man." Rason said with his usual smile.

Mizore walked over to Dark and looked him over worriedly, the girl having a concerned look on her face.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly.

"I'm alright, thank you." He said with a brief smile. Mizore smiled back at seeing the gesture, he only seemed to smile for her and she loved seeing it, rare as it may be. She nodded then hugged him gently, the boy then holding her close and kissing her head.

"You two fought well, that was amazing." Tsukune said he walked over to his girl. His eyes were still red and his aura hadn't diminished at all. The vampire looked at him with a bit of an impressed smile.

**"Thank you, I see your power is still under control, I'm impressed Tsukune." **Inner Moka said with a smirk. The boy nodded and smiled back.

"Getting the hang of it I think." he said with a shrug. Inner Moka chuckled and looked at her boyfriend, the boy never ceasing to amaze her. All eyes then turned to a redheaded vampire who looked at the two fighters with confusion.

"Why? Why did you do that Dark?" She asked as she walked closer to him.

"To prove a point." He said in his usual tone. Everybody looked at him with confused looks, except for a crimson eyed boy.

"What? What are you talking about?" She asked not following what he meant.

"You spend all this time saying Tsukune is weak, that he is not as strong as your sister so he is not worthy of being with a vampire." He started. He glanced to the silver haired vampire, then back to the redhead.

"Well I couldn't beat her either. So by your logic, neither am I."

Everybody looked at him in shock. Kokoa took a step back and shook her head.

"No, you are worthy." She said back softly

"Why would I be worthy but not him?" Dark asked flatly. "What's so different between Tsukune and myself?"

All eyes turned to Kokoa as the vampire looked between the two boys with a stunned expression.

"You're stronger! And you are a confident fighter, and you protect those around you!" she said taking a step forward.

"That boy risked his life to save nearly everybody here. I've watched him fight to protect your sister and his friends, I've watched him struggle to gain control of his power so he can fight on our level, he crashed through several trees in doing so. I've witnessed him gaining your sister's approval with everything that he has tried to do, even when he failed to use his power correctly. He even put others before himself when he had no power of his own, the boy obviously ignoring any common sense he has in favor of those around him. Are you saying that all means nothing?" Dark said as he narrowed his eyes at Kokoa. The young vampire just looked at him speechless then to Tsukune with wide eyes.

"But-" she started.

"And now that he has the power to fight, now that he has the power to protect others, you still say he is not worthy?" Dark continued with a stern tone.

"But…but…I…" Kokoa stuttered out.

"You're a hypocrite Kokoa." Dark said flatly. The vampire looked down and tried to reason against that.

_But he's just a weak human…he's not good enough for my sister, he can't be…_

"Not only are you being unfair to Tsukune, but you don't seem to grasp that I have already made my choice for who to have as a girlfriend." He continued. Kokoa took a step back and trembled.

"Even now, even when my girlfriend is literally two steps away from me, you still chase after me, and claim that I belong to you." Dark said with his voice growing colder. Kokoa looked to Mizore then back to the boy who was showing signs of anger. She tried to find words to say, but she was speechless.

"The only girl I will be with, that I will ever wish to be with, is Mizore. Do you understand me?" he said as he walked closer to the girl, his eyes glaring into her. Kokoa walked back a step and started to tremble more.

"But…" she said as tears started to come out. Everybody looked at her, then back to Dark who just stood before her.

"Dark…" she said shaking her head.

"I've made my choice Kokoa, it's time you see that." he said sternly. Kokoa shook her head shakily as she held a hand out to him.

"Please…don't reject me…" she said softly.

** "What happened to vampire pride Kokoa?"** her sister spoke with a calm voice, the silver haired vampire raising an eyebrow at her. She glanced to Dark then back to her sister, the girl realizing why Dark wanted her to beat him in front of her younger sister. Kokoa looked at her then back to Dark.

"I…I…" she said looking down.

**"All that talk about me not having any pride, and here you are begging him to be with you even though he made his choice already."** Inner Moka said as she walked over to her sister.

"I don't care!" Kokoa yelled out, causing everybody to jump. She gasped and covered her mouth, the girl's eyes wide with surprise that she even said that.

_What am I saying? I of all vampires should know the importance of our pride. But…big sister is right. I talk about pride all the time, yet I'm…I'm…_

She looked to Dark, then started to tremble. It all hit her like a wave, how foolish she was being by chasing after this boy when clearly he made his choice already. He kissed Mizore, he chose to protect her and care for her, the snow girl was even calling him her boyfriend, yet Kokoa still chased after him like she already had the claim on him. The way she acted and how she behaved, it struck her like a punch to her gut. The girl choked back a sob, then dropped to her knees and buried her face into her hands, crying uncontrollably. Everybody looked down at her, unsure of what to say. Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari knew how she felt. They knew they were once like that, blind to how the boy they wanted felt. How they all chased after Tsukune when the boy clearly wanted Moka from the start. Kokoa shook her head as she sobbed on the ground, the girl feeling her chest hurt from acting like such a fool.

_I'm just as bad as they were with Tsukune! I've been such an idiot! I've brought shame to my family, what have I done?_

After she cried most of it out, she stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked up to see Dark still standing there. He was looking at her with his usual expression, but now Kokoa could see his eyes better. She saw them stare into hers as they did before. She felt that power behind them, she knew it was there, yet she realized that the power was not for her.

"Dark…I…" she started. Dark sighed and looked up. After a moment he looked back into her eyes.

"No more." He said to her. She tilted her head in wonder.

"Either we just be friends, or you can walk away right now." He said simply as he took a step back. Everybody looked at the young vampire with curious eyes as she stared at the boy with saddened eyes.

_I see…this is how it has to be…I need to reclaim my vampire pride. And the first step…is to…let him…go…_

"Fine." She said softly after a moment. She looked downward and closed her eyes.

"I guess being just friends will have to do." she said quietly. She looked over to Mizore and walked over to her. She looked at the ice maiden for a moment, then spoke in a soft yet commanding voice.

"But if you break his heart…" she said with a slightly stern tone. Mizore smiled and giggled at the vampire's threat.

"I won't." she said softly. Dark rested his hand on the young vampire's shoulder, causing her to jump slightly. She looked over to see him looking at her with his usual expression. He then pointed over to Tsukune and motioned for her to go over to him. Kokoa looked over to the boy with crimson eyes with a bit of wonder.

_If my big sister says he is good enough…_

She walked over to him and stared at him with her usual look of discontent. Tsukune just gave a weak smile and chuckled a bit.

_I suppose if Dark says he is good enough…_

"Tsukune…" Kokoa said, with a gentler tone than usual. The boy tilted his head as he waited for her to continue.

_I suppose…_

"I just want you to know…"

Everybody looked at the girl waiting to see what she would say with high anticipation.

"I still think you're a lousy human."

Everybody nearly dropped to the ground from staggering so much as Kokoa just stared at the boy with a dull glare. Tsukune just rubbed the back of his head and sighed as he nodded.

"However, if my sister chose you, I guess I'll deal with it." She said grudgingly as she glanced away. Inner Moka smirked at her younger sister. She knew this was probably as close as Kokoa would get to accepting Tsukune, at least for now. Everybody smiled at the young vampire, glad that she finally understood how her sister felt.

"Thank you Kokoa, I hope we can continue to be friends." Tsukune said as he extended his arm out to shake hers. She looked down to it, then up at him. After a pause she gave a creepy smile at him.

"Um, what is it?" Tsukune said nervously.

"My how brown your eyes are Tsukune." She said with a big grin. Everybody blinked and looked to the boy, sure enough his eyes were back to normal and his aura was gone.

"Well, I guess it had to run down eventually." Rason said with a shrug.

"Still, that was a long time to have his power out, not bad." Kurumu said with a nod.

**"A shame, I was looking forward to spending some time with that aura Tsukune." **Inner Moka said with a wink. Tsukune just blushed at that remark, and then looked back to the redheaded vampire who was holding her oversized hammer again. He blinked and took a step back.

"Um, Kokoa?" he said a bit more afraid.

"No vampire power, no excuses." She said as she raised her hammer up. Tsukune gulped and started to tremble.

"Here we go again…." Yukari sighed as Kokoa started to chase Tsukune around with her hammer. Inner Moka growled at them with a look of annoyance.

**"Kokoa! Hands off my boyfriend! You just said you would deal with him being my mate!"** She yelled out.

"I am dealing with it, I'm helping him train!" Kokoa yelled out as she swung at the boy again, her weapon smashing into the ground and causing the boy she was chasing to stumble a bit from the shockwave.

"Train? She's trying to kill me!" the boy yelled out as he ran for his life.

**"Kokoa enough! He's had a long day and needs his rest."** The elder vampire called out, then took off at high speed for her little sister.

"Well…" Rason said as the group watched the vampires run around, with Tsukune in the lead followed by Kokoa who was swinging her hammer around wildly while Inner Moka closed in on her with a look of anger on her face.

"I was definitely right before." the angel said with a nod.

"About what?" Yukari asked, keeping her eyes on the vampires.

WHAM!

Kokoa was blasted into the ground by a swift kick from Inner Moka, causing a giant explosion of dust and debris. Tsukune stopped and looked back to see Inner Moka staring down into the smoking crater with discontent and crossed arms.

"It's never boring around you guys." Rason said with a smile.

"Something tells me it never will be." Dark said as he put his earbuds back on. He turned on his music as Mizore smiled at her demon.

"Yeah, but you know, I wouldn't have it any other way." Rason said as he held his girl close. Kurumu looked at him and blushed, then hugged him with a sigh of happiness. Rason smiled at his girl then glanced over to Dark.

"What about you buddy?" he asked with a smile. He blinked then saw Dark looking ahead with his music playing, and with a snow girl wrapped around his arm having a blush on her face. Mizore was rolling her lollipop around in her mouth which was formed into a gentle smile as she held onto her boyfriend securely. Dark merely glanced over at the angel as his music continued to play for him.

"What?" he asked simply. Rason just shook his head with a smirk then looked back to the fight in front of him as Inner Moka again sent Kokoa down into the ground for chasing after Tsukune with her oversized weapon.

"Yep, wouldn't have it any other way."


	21. The Question

The next day everybody woke up and was doing their morning routine. Tsukune was busy dressing himself and eating at the same time to get out of his room quicker, the boy eager to head out and meet up with his new girlfriend. Moka was doing the same as well, except she was skipping breakfast altogether (wonder why). She was anxious to walk to school with her new boyfriend, the girl busy brushing her hair quickly with a bright smile on her face. Kurumu had jumped out of bed and began getting ready as well, which meant spending most of her time in front of the mirror thinking of how to increase her allure for her angel. She was making sure her hair was neatly brushed back into her signature ponytail and that her breasts were as bouncy as ever to please her angel. Mizore was also moving quicker than usual, though that was hard to tell as she was already outside hiding in the trees. She was already in the habit of getting up early to stalk the boy she admired, and was surveying the boys dorm area with a careful eye. Yukari had finished putting her outfit on and put her usual witches hat on, the girl admiring herself in the mirror and giggling in excitement as today was another day for both education and to try to get into Tsukune and Moka's loving relation ship. The young witch left her dorm room and was walking down the stairs when another girl ran past her at high speed.

"Hey, watch it!" she yelled out catching the railing in time.

"Oh, sorry Yukari!" Moka called back. "I'm just excited to see Tsukune!"

"Well no need to run down the stairs, we'll meet him outside like we always do." The witch said regaining herself.

"BIG SISTER!" a voice called out from behind. The two girls looked up to see Kokoa standing at the top of the stairs with a giant morning star in hand and a creepy smile on her face. Yukari blinked then looked back to Moka.

"On second thought, run!" she cried out. The two girls ran down and out of the dorm rooms being chased by a redhead who was laughing maniacally while swinging her giant weapon. Kurumu just walked out after them and eyed the three running off with an amused smile.

"Hm, I would help her, but then I wouldn't see Rason as quickly. Destined One's come first after all." She said with a smile as she started running towards the boys dorm rooms.

"Why is she chasing you so early?" Yukari yelled out scared for her life.

"Maybe because she can't chase Dark anymore." Moka said looking back at the fearsome redhead, the younger girl laughing while swinging her giant weapon that once again had a cute smiley face on it.

"Why don't you use your strength to stop her like you did with Dark?" Yukari cried out dodging the giant ball of death behind them.

"Oh…you're right!" Moka said as she came to a stop. She turned to face her oncoming sister with a look of determination as she got into a defensive stance.

_I can do this, if I can stop a shadow demon, I can stop her._

**_I wouldn't if I were you._**

_No, I can do this!_

**_Not like this._**

_I'm Moka Akashiya!_

**_You're not listening._**

_I'm Tsukune's girlfriend! I'm…_

Kokoa started to swing her weapon at her sister, but then stopped suddenly. She just looked at her sister in front of her and blinked. After a moment she sighed and looked at her with disappointed eyes. Yukari turned around wondering why there was no screaming or chaos behind her, the girl stopping and looking back puzzled. She walked back and looked at the pink haired vampire who was standing still.

"Are you kidding me?" Kokoa growled out. Moka had lost consciousness while standing up, the girl seeming to be sleeping while standing.

"Did you skip breakfast again?" the younger vampire said shaking her head.

"Wow, she used up what little energy she had just to prepare to fight you." Yukari said poking her, the pink haired girl wavering and still remaining in place.

"She always skips breakfast just to get Tsukune's blood. It's really pathetic." Kokoa said under her breath, her pet bat returning to its normal form and flying off.

"Well what do we do now?" Yukari asked as she eyed the vampire who was standing in a sleepy state.

"C'mon, let's go take her to her bloodbag." Kokoa said taking one of Moka's hands and guiding the girl towards the school. Moka shakily walked behind her and groaned a bit with hunger.

"You mean boyfriend." Yukari said taking Moka's other hand.

"Same thing." Kokoa scoffed.

While they helped the barely conscious Moka walk, Tsukune had just left the doors from the boys dorm rooms.

"Another great day to be alive." He said with a smile on his face as he walked down the path. As he walked he felt he was being watched from nearby.

"Heh, I guess some things never change." He said to himself looking around. Many trees were around the path, but he was sure there was a girl hiding amongst them. Up ahead he saw a familiar blue haired girl, one that had a bright smile on her face.

"Good morning Kurumu." He called out to the girl. She walked over and started looking around.

"Good morning Tsukune. Say, have you seen Rason this morning?" she asked curiously.

"No, I didn't see him walk out yet, I imagine he'll catch up to us like always." He said looking around. Kurumu looked down a bit saddened and nodded.

"Oh, well I hope so." She said with a soft smile.

"You really do like him don't you?" Tsukune replied with a kind smile. She looked up and smiled brightly again.

"You bet. He's my Destined One after all." She said proudly.

"Haha, well can't argue with that logic…and you're sure this time right?" he said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes, I can feel it with him. I feel a connection to him like no other." Kurumu said assuredly. She stopped and looked at the boy for a second, then gave a weak smile.

"I mean, I felt something with you Tsukune, but this is different." She said nervously while waving her hands in front of her.

"No, it's ok Kurumu, really, I'm glad you found your true mate of fate." He said while looking up with a smile. "I'm glad you found somebody to take care of you like you always wanted."

The succubus blushed and looked downward. She was happy that she found her Destined One, and also that Tsukune could remain in her life as a good friend. The girl was still amazed how much had changed as she now had a boyfriend of her own while Tsukune was with Moka. The girl laughed a bit on the inside as she looked to her friend, the boy that just a few days ago would have been the target of her affections still. She looked up suddenly and started scanning the sky, the girl's eyes darting around quickly. Tsukune tilted his head at the girl's sudden movement.

"Kurumu? What is it?" he asked curiously.

"I can feel it. I know it. He's there, in the sky." She said softly as she looked around. Tsukune looked up and started looking as well.

"I don't see anything." He said looking all over.

"I know he's up there, I just can't figure out where exactly. Still, I can feel the bond pulling towards him." She said smiling into the air. "Wow, a real angel just for me. It's just so unbelievable."

"Tsukune!" Yukari called out as three girls walked over. Tsukune and Kurumu looked over to them then gave quizzical looks as to why Moka was being dragged over by a young witch and a growling vampire.

"Here. This is yours." Kokoa said flatly as she tossed the pink haired girl into his arms, the boy just catching her and holding her up. Tsukune just held the girl up to look at her with a worried look as she groaned in his arms.

"Moka? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Give it a second." Yukari said backing up a step. Tsukune looked to the witch with a puzzled expression then back to the girl in his arms.

"Tsukune…" she breathed out.

"Moka! Are you ok?" he asked with concern.

"Tsukune…"

"Moka?"

"Tsukune…"

"Right…about…now" Yukari said while pointing to the vampire. As if on cue, the vampire shot upwards and latched onto his neck. Everybody just blinked, then looked at the girl who was squealing with delight with tired expressions.

"Ah…my blood…of course." Tsukune said while holding the girl up.

"You should have known." Kurumu said with a laugh. "She always does that."

"Whatever, just hurry up and feed her." Kokoa said looking away with a snarl.

After a moment the girl hopped up and smiled at her boyfriend, life returning to her eyes as she had quenched her thirst.

"Good morning Tsukune! Thank you so much for the breakfast, it was delicious." She said with a big smile. Tsukune just wavered for a second then looked at her with a weak smile.

"Good morning to you too Moka. Took a bit much today didn't you." He said as he blinked a few times to get his vision to clear.

"I'm sorry, I missed breakfast again this morning." She said as she looked down with a shy expression.

"I'm starting to wonder if you even keep food in your room Moka." Kurumu said raising an eyebrow. The vampire just giggled and walked over to Tsukune.

"Ready for class, boyfriend?" she said attaching herself to his arm. She looked up at the kind boy who she fell in love with as he smiled at her.

"Sure, after this." He said, then leaned in and kissed the surprised girl on the lips. Everybody just blinked at the boy who was kissing his girl, the boy who was normally so shy himself. Moka watched with surprise as he held her close then kissed back, the girl enjoying the affection from her loved one. After the kiss broke the surprised girl looked at him with wonder.

"Tsukune…" she started before blushing and looking downwards with a smile. "Thank you."

"Wow, getting a little more forward aren't you Tsukune?" Kurumu asked with a bit of a smile. The boy looked over to her, and for a second his eyes flickered red.

"Just showing my feelings for my girlfriend." He said calmly. Kurumu looked at him with curious eyes as the boy looked back to his girlfriend with a loving smile.

_Were his eyes really red, or was I seeing things. And since when is he this bold?_

Moka looked up at her boyfriend with dreamy eyes. She felt so safe near him. So happy to hear his voice. And…

_Tsukune?_

She thought she felt a vampire aura flux briefly, the power seeming to resonate through her for a quick moment. She looked at her boyfriend curiously as his eyes were still brown.

_Must be imagining it, he's still in his human form._

"Good morning newsies!" a voice called from above. There was a gust of wind behind the group, and everybody turned to see a blonde haired boy retracting his wings. Rason looked to the group with a smile as he always did while he was holding his shirts in his hands, letting Kurumu get an eyeful of his shirtless body. The girl blushed a bit as she couldn't help but stare at his bare chest that had his normal golden cross necklace dangling in front of it.

"Good morning." Tsukune replied.

"Yes, good mo-" Moka started before just looking over at him with wide eyes.

"Good morning Rason! I missed you so much! I dreamt of you all night you know, but I'm sure the dreams would have been even better if you were there with me! How is my favorite angel doing this morning?" the overjoyed succubus yelled out. Kurumu squealed in delight as she hugged her boyfriend closely while everybody just stared at them. She stopped for a moment when she heard nothing, then looked down. The angel was passed out in her breasts and was turning blue.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry, please, are you ok?" she yelled out as she shook the boy to wake him. Everybody looked at the two with weak smiles, everybody but Kokoa of course.

"Poor angel." Yukari said shaking her head.

"Never had a chance." Kokoa said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, better him than me." Tsukune said with a chuckle. After a moment Rason came to and got back up gasping for air. Shaking his head a bit, he looked around the group with a confused expression.

"What just happened? I landed here, then everything went dark." He asked curiously.

"Yeah, that happens when Kurumu gets a little excited." Moka said with a shrug.

"You'll get used to it, hopefully." Tsukune said laughing a bit.

"I'm sorry, are you ok?" Kurumu worriedly asked her boyfriend.

"I'm fine, really, glad to see you too." He said to her, causing her to smile instantly and jump into his arms.

"Yahoo!" she said happily as she pulled him into a kiss. His wings fluttered for a second, then retracted back as he held his girl. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he held her, the girl getting lost in her intimate moment despite everybody standing right next to them.

"Terrific, that's great and all, can we please get going now?" Kokoa said under her breath. After the two finished their kiss and Rason put on his shirts, after much pleading from Kurumu not to, the group started to walk towards school.

"Hey, where's Mizore and Dark?" Tsukune asked looking around. Then he stopped and looked off into the trees nearby. "Correction, there's Mizore, where's Dark?"

All eyes turned to him then looked over to the trees next to the path. A purple haired girl peeked out from behind a tree and looked at the boy with a bit of surprise.

"How did you know I was there?" she asked curiously as she walked out and over to them. Tsukune thought for a moment, and then shrugged.

"I don't know, I thought I felt your presence over there, so I just assumed." He said simply. He wasn't sure how, but for an instant he felt her presence there clear as day.

"Losing your touch stalker?" Kurumu said with a chuckle. She instantly dropped to the ground from an ice kunai to the head.

"Not at all." Mizore said coolly. She looked around then at Tsukune.

"So where is Dark? Do you know where he is as well?" she asked.

"Not sure, haven't seen him yet." Moka said looking around as well.

"Hard to find somebody who can be invisible all the time." Rason said scratching his head. Mizore looked down saddened and nodded. She wanted to walk to school with her boyfriend too, yet he wasn't around. At least not that she could see. Keeping a close eye on the dorms she didn't see any trace of him that morning, and was wondering if she would ever be able to stalk the elusive shadow demon.

"I'm sure he'll catch up soon." Tsukune said assuredly.

"Yeah, we'll see him soon I'm sure." Moka said nodding.

"See who soon?" Dark said from behind Mizore. She jumped a good foot into the air and turned around with wide eyes. He was standing casually behind her, music playing into his ears as always, as a black wisp finished disappearing around his feet.

"Wow, even startled you frosty, you are losing your touch." Kurumu said with a giggle. A moment later she was again on the ground with an ice dagger in her forehead.

"Good morning." Dark said to his girlfriend, causing her to blush and nod back. The demon looked around the group to see everybody smiling at them.

"Well good morning to you too buddy." Rason said with a grin. "So how long were you standing there? This young lady has been looking for you."

Dark looked back down to her and gazed into her clear blue eyes. She tilted her head at the boy in wonder as she was wondering the same thing.

"I've been with her." He said simply. Everybody gave him a confused look as he just stared into his girlfriend's eyes.

"With me? When?" she asked softly.

_I don't remember ever hearing him or seeing him. How long has he been nearby?_

Dark just looked at her, then glanced to Rason. The angel smirked at the reason then rolled his eyes a bit.

"She asked when were you with her." The angel said as the demon had no clue what Mizore said around her lollipop. Dark looked back to the snow girl who was rolling the lollipop around in her mouth and waiting for an answer.

"All morning." He said simply.

Silence.

Mizore's eyes widened and her mouth dropped to the point where the candy fell out as she heard that. Everybody looked at the boy thinking they heard wrong.

"All…morning?" she asked softly. He nodded back then looked over at the group. They were all staring at him with wide eyes of surprise.

"Um…" Tsukune said raising his hand up. Dark merely glanced over to him as Tsukune was looking between the two puzzled.

"When you say 'all morning', what exactly…" he trailed off as he tilted his head a bit.

"Dude! You were with her even when she was asleep?" Rason yelled out. Mizore stared at her boyfriend with wide eyes as she wondered if he really had been stalking her all morning.

"Oh my!" Moka said turning red.

"Were you with her all night too?" Kurumu asked, slightly anxious to hear if Mizore was behaving like that now.

"Dark! Tell me you didn't! Not so soon!" Kokoa said with a blush. Dark glanced around at the group then looked back to the ice maiden who was still speechless. She looked like she wanted to say something but words were failing her. He then pointed over to the trees by the boys dorm room.

"I've been with you since you were over in those trees." He said calmly. Everybody sighed of relief, except for one girl.

"You…have been?" Mizore asked quietly. Her blush intensified and looked down. All eyes turned to her curiously as she seemed to tremble slightly.

"What's so bad about that? Even Tsukune knew you were stalking around in the trees, and to be honest we all had a good hunch too." Kurumu said simply. Mizore didn't move or say anything as she stared at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Yukari asked curiously. The snow maiden slowly glanced up at Dark timidly and looked deep into his eyes.

"Did you…hear me?" she asked quietly.

_Please tell me he had his music playing. Please tell me he didn't hear me. Please please please!_

After a pause, he replied in his usual tone.

"No, I was just watching you." He said with no expression. She breathed a sigh of relief, then looked around. Everybody was looking at her curiously.

"What did you say?" Kurumu asked with a curious grin.

"Yeah, what were you afraid he would hear?" Rason inquired. The snow girl looked around to everybody staring at her then slowly regained her usual blank expression.

"Nothing." She said softly then looked at Dark. He was just looking at her with his usual stare still and didn't show any reaction to her acting nervous about something. Mizore just looked at her boyfriend with wonder then glanced down.

_I can't be so careless with him. He could be anywhere after all._

"Well, I guess we should get going then." Tsukune said as he eyed Mizore curiously. Everybody reluctantly nodded and started walking towards the academy.

"Rason." Dark spoke up as he removed his earbuds. This alone caught everybody off guard as he rarely ever removed his earbuds. Mizore just glanced over while she put a new lollipop into her mouth as Rason jumped a bit from hearing the demon call his name.

"Ah, yeah. What's up?" he said taken back a bit.

"When running the other day you said you wanted to ask me something. What was it?" Dark said walking casually. His tone suggested he didn't really care, but the fact he actually asked sent mixed signals to everybody.

"Well…" Rason said looking around the group. "I'll ask you later."

Dark just turned to look at him.

"Why not now?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just ask him, what was on your mind?" Kurumu said with a smile.

"Well…I don't know if I should ask now…" Rason said looking up with a nervous smile.

"C'mon, it can't be that bad. What's up?" Tsukune said with a curious smile.

"Um, well." the angel said as he looked down with a blush.

"Just spit it out already." Kokoa said with an annoyed tone. Rason looked around the group one last time and then sighed.

"Well, there's been something that's been on my mind since our first day here, and I just can't figure it out." He said reluctantly.

"I already said I'm not helping with your math homework." Dark said flatly.

"Not that!" Rason snapped back. He looked at Kurumu with an embarrassed expression then smiled weakly.

"It's not that bad, I swear." He said nervously.

"Oh don't worry, I would never judge you." She said with a smile while holding onto his arm.

"Yeah, especially since you have the lowest grades of all of us." Yukari snickered.

WHACK!

The little witch walked around in a daze from the hit to the head as Kurumu growled through bared teeth. Rason just looked at his girlfriend who scared him for a split second with her sudden violent aura, then resumed looking ahead.

"Anyway, it's just something about this school that is so different." He said glancing away.

"A school for monsters, how could that be weird to you." Kokoa said dryly while looking ahead still.

"Well it's just…" he said, pausing to look around to see everybody turning to stare him.

"Would you just ask already?" Dark asked with a bit of annoyance. Rason glanced around then looked at the demon puzzled.

"Why are all the girls' skirts in this school so short?" he said shaking his head. Everybody stopped moving and just looked at him. Silence was all that was heard as all eyes were on the angel.

"I'm sorry…what?" Tsukune said as he blinked at the boy.

"Well it's just…from every other school I've seen in the human world, this one it's just so overly obvious. Every girls' skirt is cut so short. Is there a reason?" Rason asked with a shrug. All eyes just looked at him still. Slowly the girls looked down to their skirts and tilted their heads in thought. None of them have ever really thought about it before as they gently ran a hand along their skirt's edge. Tsukune just looked up and pretended not to hear anything about this topic, even though he had wondered it ever since he got here.

"Let me get this straight." Dark said, bringing all eyes to him. "We come to this school for monsters, and since day one have been thrown into constant fights and battles for our lives. And all this time the only thing that's bothered you is why the girls' skirts are too short?"

Rason looked up for a moment, then back down while rubbing the back of his head with a weak smile.

"I know it's silly in comparison, but it's just something that keeps poking at my mind." He laughed nervously. The girls glanced to each other then back to their clothing.

"Our skirts aren't too short! ...are they?" Kurumu said in confusion as she examined her skirt. Moka looked down at hers curiously and then to Tsukune.

"Tsukune, mine's not too short is it?" she asked softly. He looked at her as his nose bled thinking about it and smiled weakly.

"No, not at all!" he said shakily.

"Really? You're serious?" Rason said bewildered. He looked at the girls around him with disbelief.

"It just seems like-"

"I didn't think they were, I thought this was normal length." Yukari said tugging at hers. Kokoa examined hers and then looked around at the other girls with a keen eye.

"Yeah, this is normal, right?" she said questioning it herself. She looked down at hers and tugged it slightly. Mizore looked down at hers and wondered about it, then turned to Dark and removed her lollipop. After a moment she spoke in a soft voice.

"Do you think mine is too short?" she said as she waved her hips around making it twirl. Rason and Tsukune _clearly_ saw her purple stripped panties as she did so and looked away nervously, though somehow all the girls around didn't seem to react at all. Dark just looked down for a moment, then back into her eyes with no visible reaction. He just looked at her while she eyed him curiously.

"C'mon man, you have to agree right?" Rason asked Dark as he stared at the snow woman. After a moment Dark leaned in and whispered something into Mizore's ear, causing her to blush brightly and look down. Everybody eyed the girl's reaction and looked to Dark.

"What did you say to her?" Moka asked curiously while still tugging her skirt. Dark just looked around, then took his girlfriend's hand. Mizore glanced up at him then resumed looking down forming a smile on her face, slowly putting the candy back into her mouth.

"We need to go or else we'll be late." He said simply. The two started to walk off to class as everybody just stared at them perplexed.

"You know what I think…" Kurumu said walking up to Rason. She looked up at him with narrowed eyes and pointed at him accusingly. "I think you look at girls' skirts too often."

"What? C'mon, everybody here has to have noticed!" he said as he backed up.

"Mine isn't too short, I've always had it this length and nobody has ever said a word." Moka said looking at hers still, the girl blushing slightly as she thought about it more.

"Oh really? How could nobody have noticed? There's barely anything to them!" Rason said amazed that he was alone on this.

"I don't think there is anything wrong with my skirt's length, it's the same as everybody else's." Kokoa said while eyeing the angel with discontent, the girl also tugging down on her skirt with a slight blush.

"Yes, and they are all too short! How come I'm the only one that sees this? Tsukune back me up here! Tsukune?" Rason said looking around, then over to his friend. He sighed and shook his head as he looked down. Everybody then looked over to see Tsukune passed out on the ground with blood coming from his nose.

"I'll take that as he agrees." Rason said dryly.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled out in worry as she rushed to his side.

"Mine isn't too short right Tsukune?" Yukari asked as she walked over beside the boy and stood over him. She gave a little twirl of her hips as well and her skirt fluttered around her waist. Another blood geyser shot from Tsukune's nose as he continued to lay there motionless. Moka and Yukari looked to each other then to their skirts with wonder.

"Even if they are, why are you looking anyway?" Kurumu asked slightly turning red. She looked at the angel with disappointed eyes.

_Please tell me he's not like Gin…_

"I'm not even trying to look. Just something I've noticed here." He said defensively while he looked down with a blush. After a moment he looked back up and smiled at the girl.

"I wouldn't look at any other girl without comparing them to you first." He said gently. Kurumu blushed deeply and sighed happily at the angel.

"Oh Rason…"

"Oh Kurumu…"

"Rason…"

"Kuru-"

WHAM!

The angel was slammed into the ground by a swift hit to the head. Kurumu blinked then looked over to see a young vampire standing next to where he was with an annoyed look.

"Don't you two start that as well." Kokoa said dryly eyeing the two. "And my skirt is _not_ too short, got that?"

"Ok…I retract my statement." The angel said weakly from the new hole in the ground.

Dark and Mizore walked towards the academy hand in hand. Dark was looking ahead listening to his music again, and Mizore was walking alongside him with a blush still on her face. She was walking with the boy of her dreams, unable to say anything. She glanced over to the boy who held her hand gently. The boy who was a complete gentleman with her. The boy who protected her from harm since the day they met. The boy who whispered something into her ear that made her melt on the inside.

_"Your skirt may be short, but everything about you is perfect my Mizore."_

She swayed a bit thinking of it again and looked back to Dark. Then a wave of relief washed over her as she remembered what he didn't hear her say that morning while she was hiding in the trees.

_"I wonder if Dark ever looks under my skirt when he's invisible."_


	22. I'm Sorry

The group had arrived at their first class and was sitting in their seats. Moka and Tsukune were going back in forth in yet another loop, the two seeming to be tuning the world out around them as they stared into each other's eyes and saying each other's name. Rason was looking up daydreaming again while Kurumu just gazed at him with dreamy eyes, the girl feeling the bond pulling towards him slightly. Yukari was waving her wand around trying to create something with magic, but nothing was happening. Dark was sitting down and once again seemed to be tuning the world around him out with his music, the boy just looking ahead with a bored expression as always. And Mizore was in her seat looking at her boyfriend with a soft smile on her face, the girl unable to take her eyes off of her beloved demon. After a moment the teacher walked in with her cheery smile, bringing most of the class to attention.

"Good morning class!" Ms. Nekonome called out.

"Good morning…" again some students called back lazily. The teacher approached the board in front and began to write on it, with her tail once again swaying behind her. A few students glanced to each other, but nobody dared call the teacher on her poor disguise again.

"Ok, let's get started with today's lesson on how humans have evolved in the art of aerial warfare. Now the first thing you should know is that humans…"

As she started her lecture Tsukune found his mind once again wandering around.

_I can't believe how strong my vampire powers let me become. It's amazing, I'll finally be able to protect my friends and my girlfriend. I will just as soon as I get used to using them. Moka, I promise I'll protect you like a boyfriend should._

Before he got lost in another of his fantasies where he was the hero and Moka was the damsel in distress, he glanced over and saw Mizore ahead of him.

_I wonder how I was able to know she was in the trees earlier. I mean it made sense that she was hiding in them, but how did I know exactly where?_

As he questioned his ability to find the sneaky snow maiden for once, behind him a pink haired girl was staring at him with loving eyes as she had been doing all morning.

_Tsukune…I will become strong to protect you as well. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you._

**_We won't let anything happen to him._**

_I know, but still I want to protect him too. You always help him out and I always had to stand aside. I don't want to be useless to him._

**_Foolish girl, I doubt Tsukune would ever consider you 'useless'. If anything I dare say he enjoys your innocent charm and your better than average cooking._**

_I'm going to ignore the cooking bit of that, but still. I just want to protect him for a change. I want to be the one who saves him for once. He's always risking his life for me…for us, why can't I do the same?_

While Moka had a conversation with herself Yukari was still trying to cast a spell with her wand, the girl waving her magical stick around as she tried to recall how a certain spell went.

"How does it go…like this?" she whispered to herself while she waved her wand around. Still nothing as the wand didn't glow at all.

"Hmm, what am I doing wrong?" she said looking at her magic wand with a curious expression. As she tried again and again to cast the spell Tsukune looked to his hands curiously as he was still not paying attention to the teacher's lesson plan.

_I wonder if my vampire powers are affecting me somehow. Come to think of it…_

He remembered to when he kissed Moka that morning, and how calm and in control he was during that time.

_Normally I wouldn't have been so calm about it, but it just seemed…right. And simple. I wonder why that was suddenly easier. Maybe because a boyfriend should kiss his girlfriend, that should be a simple thing for him to do after all. That's got to be it._

Yukari was again trying to cast a spell, but nothing was happening, making the young witch frustrated. At the same time Moka was still talking to her other self.

_So what should we wear for the dance? We have to agree on the costume after all._

**_How should I know? I've never been to a costume dance before._**

_Well, we need to think of something. We only have two more days until the dance, and we still have to make the costume as well._

**_The things I do for that boy…fine. But we will need to find out what the other girls are going as first, I refuse to show up dressed the same as one of them._**

Moka leaned over and whispered to Kurumu, snapping her out of her daydream about her angel without his shirts on.

"Pst, Kurumu, what are you going as to the dance?" she said quietly to her friend. The succubus looked at her for a moment, then up thoughtfully. Suddenly she showed signs of surprise.

"The dance! I've almost forgotten!" she yelled out. Yukari, startled by the sudden outburst, flinched and her wand glowed brightly.

BANG!

Thud.

The little witch looked in front of her, then turned a pale white color looking down. The group was also looking down with wide eyes and showing a slight amount of fear as well. On the floor Dark was lying on the ground with a golden washtub nearby, the magical item spinning around before dropping down next to the boy. He groaned and started to get up, rubbing his head as he blinked his eyes a few times.

"Whoopsie…" Yukari said softly as she watched the boy stand up. The class had turned to see why Kurumu had shouted out, however now they were staring wide eyed at the boy who was known to be a little…rough. Mizore just looked from Dark to the washtub on the ground with a shocked expression. Then she looked over to Yukari with narrowed eyes.

"Yukari…" she said softly with an accusing glare. The young witch just stuttered and looked around in a panic. Tsukune and Moka were watching with fearful eyes while Kurumu and Rason were watching with terrified eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Rason asked the witch while he saw Dark stand up and look down at the washtub. Yukari looked around franticly then pointed at Kurumu.

"It's your fault! You surprised me." She cried out fearfully.

"What? How did I make you cast a spell?" Kurumu said defensively. She looked behind Yukari and started to tremble. The young witch looked at her curiously, then started to shiver. She felt a killer intent right behind her. Slowly she turned her head to see Dark glaring at her with the washtub in his hand.

"This yours?" he said in a dark tone. She gulped and nodded.

"Um…yes?" she said nervously. She started waving her hands around frantically as tears started to form.

"It was her fault, really! She startled me! I didn't mean to, honest! Please don't kill me!" she cried out.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you." Mizore said casually. Yukari stared at her in shock then looked back to Dark.

"Dude, she's a little girl, so make it quick." Rason said while covering his eyes. Kurumu looked at the witch with wide eyes and waved goodbye to her while Moka and Tsukune watched Dark with fear. After a moment of glaring at the terrified girl Dark spoke up.

"You're lucky." He said simply. She tilted her head slightly as she trembled a bit.

"I don't harm children." He said in his normal tone. She sighed with relief then smiled nervously.

"Oh, thank you! I'm sorry really-" she started to say before Dark held up the washtub in front of him, and crushed it inward with a screeching metal sound. She stared at it wide eyed in fear as the demon crushed in the golden tub with both hands. After he crushed it into a disfigured ball of metal, he casually placed it on her desk. Everybody just stared at the ball then looked to Dark.

"Next time I'll make an exception." He said coldly. The witch looked to him, back down to the ball, then up to him again. Then a second later she fainted and fell off her chair with a soft thump.

* * *

The group had finished the first class and was walking out in the hallway. Tsukune was walking with Moka holding onto his arm with a happy expression. Kurumu and Rason were walking right behind them holding hands, with both of them smiling at each other. Behind them Dark was walking with his music playing and a snow girl attached to his arm. She was smiling while rolling her lollipop around in her mouth while looking down timidly. And walking behind them was a scared little witch who kept her eyes on Dark.

"You don't have to hide back there, he's not going to kill you." Kurumu called out looking back at the young girl. The group stopped to turn around as Yukari jumped a bit.

"Yeah, he already said he doesn't kill children, you're safe." Rason said with a smile. Yukari just trembled and looked at the demon. Mizore looked back to her, then nudged Dark. He glanced to his girlfriend then looked at the witch.

"I told you I'm not going to hurt you." He said simply. The witch looked at him and nodded, but still shook a little.

"What's wrong? He already forgave you for what happened." Moka said in a worried tone.

"Yeah, it was an accident. Let's forget about it." Tsukune said with a gentle smile. Yukari looked to them and nodded. She looked back to Dark and bit her lip nervously.

"I am sorry, really." She said softly. Dark just nodded at her and motioned for her to walk past. She smiled and dashed over to Tsukune and Moka with a smile on her face. They just laughed a bit and turned to continue their walk to the next class. The young witch giggled as she grabbed onto Tsukune's free arm.

"Yukari, him forgiving you doesn't mean you can hang over my boyfriend." Moka said with a weak smile. The young witch let go and pouted a bit.

"Why won't you share? Please?" she whined.

They both just shook their heads and forced a weak smile while doing so. The witch looked away to pout, then something got her eye. Everybody else looked over to see some students walking down the hall holding carrying long slender bags over their shoulders. The students walked with arrogant grins on their faces, and their uniforms said 'Kendo Club'.

"Kendo club?" Moka asked curiously.

"I think that's the sword fighting club." Tsukune said as they walked near.

"Wow, I didn't know we had that club here." Yukari said with wonder. She smiled and walked up to the student in front of the large group.

"Hey, are those real swo-"

The kid walked into her and knocked her down, her wand dropping in front of her. The boy looked down to her and showed a look of anger.

"Watch where you're going brat." He said arrogantly. "You're in my way."

"Hey, you walked into her, don't be so rude." Kurumu said glaring the boy. Yukari started to get up as the bully reached down and picked up her wand.

"Oh is this your toy?" he said waving it around. "Apologize for getting in my way and I might return it."

"That's Yukari's, give it back now." Moka said in a stern voice.

"Quit being such a bully and give it back." Tsukune said while taking a step forward. He wasn't in full control of his power yet, but he was considering trying it out again regardless.

"So, is every guy in this school a bully? Because so far…" Rason said as he eyed the Kendo Club boys who were all snickering at the young witch. The girl got back to her feet and yelled at the boys.

"Give that back you creeps!" Yukari said as she jumped up and tried to reach it. The bully raised it up again and again as the young girl hopped about to get it. Frustrated she kicked the bully in the shin, making him hop around in pain.

"Why you little! I'll show you who you're messing with." He said with a glare. He reached behind him into his bag and drew out a long katana blade. He unsheathed it and pointed the blade at the scared young girl. She backed up a bit as she stared fearfully at the blade. Kurumu and Mizore took a step to try to intervene but another person stepped up between Yukari and the Kendo boy. The sword wielder just looked at him and started to snicker.

"So buddy, you think you can get in my way?" he said with a smirk at the boy with the headphones. Dark just looked at him unimpressed. The kid grunted and swung his blade at Dark's side trying to hack him in half. In a flash Dark dashed forward and grabbed the boy's wrist, holding it and the hilt of the blade still, and used his other hand to push the bully away, leaving Dark holding the blade in his hand. The group just looked with wide eyes as the demon effortlessly took the sword from the other student.

"What the? Hey that's mine give it back now or else!" the bully yelled as reached behind and pulled another sword out. He unsheathed it and held it down to the side with one hand. Dark just held his sword outward and examined it while tilting it slightly.

"Ha! You think you can beat me with that? I'm the champ in this school, nobody can beat me when I have my trusty sword." the bully laughed. The other club members started laughing and clapping. Dark just continued to examine his blade, then glanced behind him to Yukari. She was just staring at Dark with surprised eyes.

"So what can you do with that? You try to make a swing at me in any way and I'll end your life. You only got that blade by a lucky move, that won't happen again." the club member said with a mean smile. He took one step closer and held the blade up with both hands.

"Any last words?" he said arrogantly.

"Amateur." Dark said when he looked back to the bully. He flinched at hearing that.

"What was that? How dare you say I'm an amateur. You think you're such hot stuff with a sword?" the boy yelled out. Before he could say anything else, Dark suddenly started spinning the blade around his sides, alternating the spin with his wrist so with one hand the blade swiped by both his left and right flanks. The whistling of the blade is all that is heard as everybody stared wide eyed. Dark took a few steps closer and started spinning the blade behind him with one hand for a moment, then again started to swipe around both his sides, also now coming close to the bully. The Kendo Club boy just looked in shock as the sword whipped past his right side then his left faster than he could see. The sword he held in the air started to tremble as the boy became scared for his life. Without warning Dark's blade swung upward, slicing the Kendo Club boy's sword apart at the hilt, just missing his fingers. The severed blade fell to the ground as the bully just stared wide eyed at Dark. In a flash the demon's sword is swung around and stopped right before beheading the boy.

Silence.

"Holy…shit…" Rason said looking from the broken blade on the ground to Dark. Yukari and the others were just staring with wide eyes and awe at the boy as he had a blank expression still while holding his blade next to the bully's throat. The bully glanced to the blade then back to Dark as he trembled a bit.

"Next time she asks for her wand back..." the demon said darkly. "Give it back. Understand?"

The bully nodded eagerly and stared at the boy with fright.

"What are you…" he asked while turning white. In a flash Dark whipped the blade away from his neck then struck downward, striking the blade into the ground and just missing the bully's feet. The kid gasped and fell backwards while looking up at the skilled swordsman.

"Her friend." He said simply. Yukari smiled at the demon, eyes wide with joy. The gang also smiled at him, happy that he would be so protective of others.

"Um, what is your name?" one of the other Kendo Club students asked cautiously. The other members trembled slightly but looked at him with wonder.

"Dark." He said simply.

"Will you…will you join our club Dark? We could use a new leader, one that isn't so weak." one of them asked while looking at the boy on the ground. He just looked back at him and returned to staring at Dark.

"No." Dark said in his usual tone.

"Why not? You are obviously well trained. We could use you." the member asked curiously.

"I have no interest in joining a club with the likes of you. Get out of my sight." He said coldly. The other kids trembled a bit then took off, the kid on the ground then scrambling to get up and running off as well.

"That was…incredible!" Tsukune said in wonder.

"I've never seen anybody use a sword like that." Rason said in amazement.

"Wow, he is talented with a blade." Kurumu said with a smile. Mizore just stared at her boyfriend in amazement.

_He is skilled with that weapon, I guess being brought into this world to…kill has that effect. I'm so glad he's not a killer anymore._

Dark looked at the sword he had thrust into the ground, its blade dug into the floor while the hilt was standing straight up. He walked over to it and picked it back up, and again held it at an angle examining it. Everybody watched him curiously as the demon gazed at the blade.

"Thank you." Yukari said walking up to him. He was holding the blade in the air, gazing at it with light reflecting off of it in a glint. He was made of hatred and evil, a demon straight from hell itself.

Yet she wasn't afraid. She felt safe near him now. After a moment he glanced down to her, then over at the group.

"Not bad buddy." Rason said. Then he looked at him curiously. Dark gazed at the blade again, then glanced to where those kids ran off.

"You ok?" Rason asked a little concerned. A moment later Dark tossed the blade aside quickly and looked down, his hand shaking a little bit. The group looked at him as he seemed to be thinking something. Yukari tilted her head and looked up at the boy.

"Dark?" she asked quietly. Dark closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. When he opened them again he looked at Yukari.

"Are you ok?" she asked curiously. Everybody looked to him wondering the same thing.

"I'm fine. Just…memories." He said as he looked over to his girlfriend. She smiled at him softly and walked over. Clinging to his arm she took her candy out and looked up at him.

"You protected her, and you didn't kill anybody. Thank you." She said with a smile. After putting her candy back in she laid her head on his shoulder and sighed happily.

"Yes, you did the right thing. Thank you for that." Moka said with a reassured smile. Dark just kept looking at the snow girl holding onto him. She looked up and smiled at him, then tilted her head in wonder as he seemed to just gaze at her with a blank expression still. Dark smiled softly for an instant, then looked at the group.

"Let's get going." He said in his usual tone. Everybody nodded and started to walk with them. Dark took two steps and stopped. He looked down at his other arm which was being held by a little witch. She giggled and smiled up at him as Mizore narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Walking with you." She said with a smile. Dark looked at her for a moment, then to Tsukune.

"Sorry, but the only girl I want is Mizore, you can keep this one." He said dryly as he tossed the little girl at the surprised boy. He attempted to catch her but was knocked to the ground by the little girl. The witch took down the human with a joyful laugh as the group watched them.

"Oh my! Tsukune!" Moka cried out. She looked down and gasped with a look of surprise, which quickly turned into a look of rage. Yukari sat up a bit dazed then looked around confused. She then looked up at Moka.

"Where's Tsukune?" she asked innocently. Rason and Kurumu were just looking at the sight with wide eyes, words failing them.

"Yukari…" Moka said trying to control her anger. The witch tilted her head in wonder.

"You're straddling…his…" Rason said weakly while pointing down below her. Kurumu just looked at shock at the sight and shook her head. Yukari blinked then looked down and saw Tsukune's legs and torso on the ground. Looking down further she saw…

With her eyes widening as much as they could she gasped and jumped up with a face as red as could be for her.

"Tsukune!" she cried out. The boy was lying on the ground with a bloody nose and a dazed look in his eyes from the witch's landing on his face, bottom first.

"Wow…" Rason said as he looked from the boy to the little witch. "That's…not right…"

Mizore looked at the dazed boy then over to Moka who was glaring at Yukari. After a moment the snow girl slid behind Dark to hide from the impending doom.

"I didn't mean to…I didn't try to land like that…I mean it was awesome…but still…Tsukune?" the witch stammered out. She felt a chill run down her spine and looked over to see an angry vampire glaring at her. Her rosary was even glowing brightly.

"Yukari..." Moka said as she glared at the scared witch.

"Remember Moka, killing a child is looked down upon everywhere." Rason said nervously. Kurumu just looked from Yukari to Moka with a look of fear.

_The little witch steals Tsukune's first kiss, then rides him inappropriately in front of his girlfriend. If Moka doesn't rip her to shreds first, I shudder to think what Inner Moka will do to her._

The succubus started to tremble and backed up scared for her life.

"Moka? I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" the witch said with a few tears starting to come out. After a moment the vampire walked over to her and rested her hand on the young girl's shoulder. The witch jumped a bit then looked up to see Moka smiling at her.

"Moka?" Yukari asked slightly afraid still. Moka smiled and looked over to her boyfriend who was still lying down on the ground. She walked over and knelt beside him.

"I know you didn't mean to Yukari. I won't be upset with you." she said as she looked down at her boyfriend's face, her hair covering her eyes. Yukari breathed out a sigh of relief. She was worried she was going to die right then and there.

"However..." Moka continued as she took hold of Tsukune's hand in hers. Yukari looked at her curiously. Moka then looked up to the witch with a sly smirk.

"I'm not so sure how _she_ will feel." she said bitterly, and with that she took Tsukune's hand and plinked off the rosary. Everybody watched as the pink haired vampire changed into the silver haired one as a giant wave of vampiric energy swept through the hall. She stood up and looked at the witch who had resumed her look of terror.

"**So then, I hope it was worth it Yukari." **She said with a glare, her crimson eyes burning deep into the young girl's. Yukari turned pale and started to tremble.

"Mo…Moka?" she breathed out.

"**Yukari, I'm only going to say this once…"**

"Oh boy, this is going to be ugly." Rason said taking a step back and holding Kurumu close, the blue haired girl trembling in fear. Dark extended his arm to protect Mizore who stood behind him, bracing for the impact.

* * *

Kokoa was walking down the hall with an annoyed look on her face. She was still trying to accept that Mizore and Dark were together and to leave them be, but her mind kept thinking about the demon still.

"I just wish I could have been with Dark. Still, I need to show my vampire pride again. If he has chosen her I must abide by it." She muttered reluctantly. The girl rounded a corner and started thinking about the training sessions she was part of now.

"Still weird to think that soft side of my big sister wants to get stronger now. I guess that shows something for her. Still, nobody is stronger than my _real_ big sister. The way she is so strong and confident, it's an inspiration!" she said with stars in her eyes. She chuckled devilishly to herself then waved her fist in the air.

"I'm going to become stronger, and one of these days I'm going to beat her in combat!" She yelled out as her pet bat started flying around her.

"Wow Ms. Kokoa, you are so brave to wish to face her. One day you will win for sure weee!" he squeaked out.

"Haha, that's right. After all, she may be my big sister, but I am a vampire as well. I'll show her I'm not afraid to fight her, I'll show her that I can be just as strong as she is!" Kokoa declared loudly.

Almost instantly the wall next to her exploded and a small girl was seen flying through the hall at high speed then slamming into the other wall with a fierce impact. Kokoa jumped at the sight and looked at the young girl, who was now indented into the wall and not moving.

"Yukari?" Kokoa asked confused. She looked to the other wall and saw though it. On the other side was a classroom where the desks and tables in the line of the poor girl's path were destroyed, and on the wall opposite of the room another hole was seen where a vampire was retracting her kick. The silver haired girl smirked through the opening and simply waved to Kokoa. The redheaded vampire just blinked and looked back to the poor witch.

"Um…" she said as she watched Yukari slowly peel off the wall and collapse onto the ground twitching.

"I might need to train a little bit first." She said nervously.


	23. Lovestruck

Being a nurse at Yokai Academy is full time job. Students are always getting into fights, and with their monster strength damage can easily be done to both the school and the students. Most monsters heal very fast, others not so easily. While having modern medicine available does help, for extreme cases of pain or injury magic is used as a supplement. The magic is either performed by the nurse or any of her assistants if available. Under extreme cases the headmaster or his assistants will help with the spell casting. Today was one of those days where more magic was needed for a very badly injured little girl.

"Well now, we are almost all better." Apoch said as she lowered her hands. The bright glow in front of her subsided and a little witch was visible on the bed. She had bandages around her chest and head and had a look of euphoria on her face.

"Ms. Yukari, that was quite the injury you sustained. Are you alright?" Astreal asked as she lowered her hands as well, the glow now fading completely. The little witch looked to both of the sisters and looked down with a blissful smile.

"Well, I do feel better physically now. Thank you both." She said with a blush on her face. The sisters looked at her puzzled.

"Um, what do you mean? Are you hurting emotionally too?" Apoch asked softly.

"Oh no, not at all." Yukari said with a dreamy look on her face.

"If I may ask, what happened to you? How did you get harmed so badly?" Astreal said curiously.

"Moka kicked me through a classroom." Yukari said casually. She got up and adjusted her hat and clothing. The sisters looked at her with wide eyes.

"Kicked you through a classroom?" Apoch said while covering her mouth.

"Why did she do that? And why don't you seem to care? You act as if this happens every day." Astreal said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, not _every_ day." Yukari said looking up thoughtfully. She and the others have had their fair share of Inner Moka's kicks being around Tsukune.

"Why would she do that?" Apoch said while looking at the little witch worriedly.

"Well…" Yukari said as she looked down with a blissful smile. Her mind replayed the event, with vivid detail about her landing down on Tsukune's face. She giggled to herself and swayed as Apoch and Astreal watched her curiously. The sisters glanced to each other then back to the young witch as she came back to her senses.

"Let's just say she was jealous of me at the time." She giggled and shrugged. Then after a moment she looked down with a sad expression.

"Still, I hope they can forgive me. It was an accident after all." She said softly.

"I'm sure whatever happened, they will still be your friends." Astreal said with a gentle smile.

"Yes, I'm sure they will. They forgave us after all." Apoch said with a soft smile. Yukari turned around and looked from one sister to the other.

"Can I ask you two for some advice on something?" she asked gently. The sisters nodded while still smiling at their friend.

"Moka and Tsukune are a couple now, but they are still having trouble expressing their feelings for each other." She continued. The sisters looked to each other then back to the witch.

"Well, I'm not sure how we can advise you on other couple's relationships Ms. Yukari." Astreal said a bit confused about the witch's statement.

"I know that, but I was wondering if you two might know why they are still having trouble. I mean I thought the main reason they were so shy about their feelings was not to hurt the feelings of the other girls. But they have boyfriends of their own now, and Moka and Tsukune are still taking forever to move forward." Yukari said looking down while tapping her foot impatiently.

"Why does this bother you?" Apoch asked tilting her head. Yukari looked up and just blinked at that, then nervously giggled.

"Just concerned about my two good friends is all." She said with a forced smile.

_I can't tell them the truth. They won't agree to help if I do that…_

The sisters looked to each other then smiled at Yukari.

"We might be able to help with that." Astreal said while walking over to the book shelf. She began looking through the collection and pulled out a dusty old book. She walked over to her sister and they began flipping through the pages. Yukari just watched the two with a curious look.

"Here we are Ms. Yukari, this might help." Apoch said handing the book over to the witch. She read the page and her eyes lit up.

"This is perfect, this is just what I…er, I mean what they need. Thank you." She said with a bright smile. She bowed to the two and raced out of the office.

"Sister?" Apoch said softly.

"Yes, I have a feeling that spell is not for Ms. Moka and Mr. Tsukune's sake. Still, we had to help our fellow witch in need." Astreal said with a smile.

Yukari was running down the halls with the book under her arm quickly while giggling.

_This is just what I need to get their relationship going faster. Moka and Tsukune, this is going to be great! And if things get hot enough, maybe I can have my wish come true as well!_

* * *

Lunchtime had arrived and the group was getting their food at the cafeteria. The boys were still in line to get their meals while their girlfriends sat at the table waiting for them with eager smiles.

"I never thought I'd say this, but all of us having boyfriends like this is great." Moka said with a cheery smile.

"Yeah, beats killing each other every day by a long shot." Kurumu said while digging into her meal.

"And the fact we all have most of the same classes together makes it all the more special." Mizore said while staring at her boyfriend with loving eyes.

"Too bad Yukari hasn't found someone for herself yet. Hopefully she gets a boyfriend too, I hate seeing her so upset about it." Moka said softly.

"You just want her to get one so she'll leave you and Tsukune alone." Kurumu said with a smirk. "But hey, I'd feel the same way if she was hounding my Rason as well."

"Well that is one reason yes…" Moka said looking down.

"She'll get somebody someday. In the meantime just set her straight about you and Tsukune." Mizore said glancing over to her friend.

"We keep trying, but we don't want to be so cruel to her." Moka said as she looked over to her boyfriend. "It's like when Tsukune wanted to choose one of us but not hurt the others."

"No it isn't, you have him as a boyfriend. She just needs to back off. Just like Kokoa had to, right Mizore?" Kurumu said with a stern voice.

"About time she did that." Mizore muttered out.

"I suppose. I just don't want to lose her as a friend." Moka said softly.

"Moka!" a happy voice called out from behind. The girls turned to see Yukari walking towards them with her lunch tray.

"Yukari, I'm glad to see you're ok." Moka said with her smile.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. I guess I had that coming after all." The witch said with a laugh.

"I'll say, acting like that with Tsukune was so uncalled for." Kurumu said shaking her head.

"You shoved his face into your milk jugs on a daily basis before!" The witch snapped back.

"Yeah, but I never shoved his face under my-" Kurumu started before she suddenly stopped, the girl realizing where this conversation was going. She shook her head then pointed accusingly at the young witch.

"Anyway, Tsukune is with Moka now, so you need to back off." She said sternly. Yukari looked to Moka with worried eyes.

"You're not still mad at me are you? It really was an accident." She asked softly.

"I forgive you, and I think you're even with my other self. Just don't do that again ok?" Moka said with a reassuring smile. The young witch smiled and sat in front of the girls.

"What's that?" Kurumu asked and pointed to what looked like a perfume bottle on the little girl's tray.

"A gift just for Moka. It's some new perfume from the human world. I hear guys like this stuff, so I thought I would give it to you to try with Tsukune." Yukari said with a smile. She handed the bottle to Moka who eyed it curiously.

"Really?" she said looking at it.

"From the human world?" Kurumu asked. She looked at the witch from the corner of her eye. "Where did you get this? Are you trying something?"

"No no, I really want to help Moka with Tsukune." Yukari said with a bright smile. The other girls looked at her puzzled from that comment.

"Help? They are already boyfriend and girlfriend. What are you helping with?" Mizore asked tilting her head.

"Well they are still so shy around each other. This might give your boyfriend an incentive to be more _romantic_ with you." Yukari replied with a wink to Moka.

"Romantic?" Moka said with wonder, then thought about it. She smiled and looked at it with bright eyes. The other girls looked at each other than to their boyfriends. After a moment they turned to Moka with curious eyes.

"Hey Moka? Could I use some as well?" Kurumu asked kindly.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind trying it myself actually." Mizore said looking at the bottle.

"Sure you can." Moka said with a smile. Yukari gasped and started waving her hands in front of her.

"No! It's just for Moka! That's not for you two." She said nervously.

"It's ok Yukari, I don't mind sharing." Moka said with a smile. Yukari tried to think of something to say as the girls each took the bottle and sprayed some of the perfume on their necks. The young witch shook her head nervously as the girls rubbed the perfume on their necks and behind their ears.

"It smells nice actually." Moka said with a sniff of the air.

"Yeah, not bad. I hope this works." Kurumu said looking at the bottle with wonder. Yukari stared at the girls wide eyed and started to tremble.

_Oh, no! That was just for Moka! Only she should have used it, and not here! This is a disaster!_

The witch looked behind her and saw the three boys approaching with their lunches. They were talking about something, well Rason and Tsukune were anyway, and were walking closer. Yukari screamed out and jumped onto the table getting all three girls to stare at her. She grabbed Mizore and Kurumu's heads and pushed them downward in a flash.

"Moka look away! Now!" she screamed out.

"What are you doing?" Kurumu screamed out as she thrashed about.

"What's gotten into you?" Mizore said struggling to look up.

"Don't look over here Moka, I mean it, turn your head now!" the witch screamed out. Moka just looked at her wide eyed then turned around.

"What's going on Yukari?" she asked worriedly. The witch looked behind her to see the boys walking up to the table, all of them watching Yukari holding down Mizore and Kurumu's heads with a look of fright on her face. Before they could ask what she was doing the girl screamed at them.

"Don't say a word, any of you! Please!" she yelled with eyes of fear. The three boys looked to each other than back to the witch.

"Yukari! Explain yourself!" Kurumu said trying to get up.

"Let me go now!" Mizore yelled out.

"Kurumu! Mizore! Turn around quickly, look away!" she yelled.

"What? Why?" Kurumu yelled back.

"Just do it, for the love of everything do it now!" Yukari cried out. The two girls glanced to each other then moved away and turned around. The boys just looked at the sight; Yukari was on the table freaking out, while the girls were all facing away from them with confused looks.

"Don't say a word! None of you can speak!" she yelled at the boys who just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yukari what is going on?" Moka said in an upset tone.

"I…ah…well…" Yukari stammered as she looked at the two groups.

"Well?" Mizore and Kurumu asked sternly. Yukari looked around then shook her head with remorse.

"I'm…I'm sorry!" she yelled out as she hopped off the table and ran in front of the girls to face them.

"What is this all about?" Mizore said while glaring at her.

"Well…I just wanted to help Moka and Tsukune overcome their shyness with each other." Yukari said in a worried tone. "That perfume I used was a magic potion."

Tsukune opened his mouth to speak but Yukari shrieked out before he could.

"Don't talk Tsukune! She can't see or hear you right now!" she screamed loudly. Everybody blinked and looked at her curiously, except for Dark who was showing the same expression he always does.

"What?" Moka asked softly. Yukari took a breath and looked down in shame.

"That perfume was a magic potion. It makes the wearer more susceptible to love from their love interest." She said remorsefully.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Kurumu said tilting her head.

"You don't understand. Hearing the voice or seeing the face of your love interest will make the spell activate." The young witch said worriedly.

"What's wrong with that?" Moka asked.

"I only wanted just you to use the potion Moka, and not in school. Somewhere else, somewhere where you and Tsukune would be alone." Yukari said remorsefully. Moka blushed a bit at that.

"Why is that?" she asked softly.

"The spell makes you really love-struck." Yukari said simply. The girls just tilted their heads in wonder.

"I mean _really_ love-struck. And when I mean _really_ love-struck, I mean _REALLY_ love-struck." She said eyeing the boys carefully.

"Just how much is that, really." Kurumu asked curiously.

"Well…you might not want to be in public then." Yukari said softly. The girls looked at her with wide eyes.

"That much huh?" Moka said worriedly.

"I don't believe this, I'm a succubus, love charms and potions shouldn't even work on me." Kurumu said and turned around.

"Kurumu don't!" the witch yelled out. Kurumu looked at Rason who just stared back at her.

"Um, you ok Kurumu?" he asked nervously.

She just stared at the boy with eyes that gazed deep into his.

"You feeling ok?" he asked curiously.

Her tail appeared behind her.

"Um, Kurumu?" he again asked nervously.

Her wings sprang forth from her back. The other girls eyed her curiously while Dark and Rason glanced from the succubus to their angel friend with caution.

"Kurumu?" Rason asked again backing up a step.

"Rason…" she breathed out as she stood up. The boys just looked at her as she slowly climbed over the table.

"Rason…" she said softly. The angel just stared at her in wonder.

"Rason…DO ME!" she yelled out as she lunged at him at high speed. Before the angel could say a word he was tackled to the ground by a _very_ excited succubus.

"What's happening?" Mizore asked worriedly. Yukari was just watching the scene with wide eyes. The girls heard screams for help from a boy, and moans and purrs from a girl. Yukari's jaw dropped as she watched while Rason's cries escalated. The girls glanced to each other worriedly then back to Yukari who was staring wide eyed at something.

"Yukari?" Moka asked afraid to know. They heard a ruckus behind them then more screaming.

"Oh…dear…" the witch said shaking her head.

"What's she doing?" Mizore asked worriedly.

"She's trying to rape me!" Rason yelled out with fear.

"Meow! Give it to me angel boy!" Kurumu yelled out seductively.

"Run!" Yukari cried out. The girls heard tables and chairs being knocked over and the loud screams echoing out as they cafeteria. Everybody looked at Yukari in silence.

"Yukari how could you?" Tsukune yelled out, then slapped his hands over his mouth. Everybody looked to Moka who started breathing heavily.

"Moka?" Mizore asked.

Her face flushed and her eyes glazed over.

"Uh oh…" Yukari said softly.

Moka spun around and dove over the table onto the boy, pinning him to the ground.

"Tsukune…" she purred while eyeing him with a loving smile. Tsukune stared up at the girl with wide eyes as she giggled and leaned in close to his face.

"Make me your woman, right here, right now." She said innocently. Tsukune's eyes bulged out and he just stammered uncontrollably. Before she could tear his clothes off Dark lifted her up and held her back by the shoulders. Moka just stared at Tsukune with lustful eyes and kept trying to reach out to grab him, the girl giggling softly as her hands reached out for him.

"Holy shit!" Tsukune yelled out as he scrambled up. "What's gotten into you Moka?"

"Tsukune, I'll let you do anything…" she purred. Tsukune let out another blood geyser from his nose and tried to rebalance himself as Mizore was looking ahead worriedly, the snow girl hearing firsthand what that potion did to her friends.

"Moka snap out of it, that's not you talking, it's the magic. Fight it!" Tsukune said to her sternly.

"They can't fight it, they have to wait till it wears off." Yukari said nervously.

"How long does it last for?" Mizore asked. The young witch looked at her worriedly then down.

"…five hours." She said softly.

"What?" Tsukune yelled out. "Five hours? We can't hold her off for that long, and I don't think Rason can run for that long from Kurumu."

Suddenly Dark let go of the vampire who promptly dove onto Tsukune, the girl taking him down to the ground and trying to kiss him passionately. He held her back by the shoulders just barely as she moaned and purred at him. Her hands then started to reach for his pants and tried to unbutton them with haste.

"Dark? What are you doing? Get her off me hurry!" he yelled out as Moka kept trying to take off his pants. Dark walked over behind Mizore and looked at the snow girl.

"Dark, don't let her see you!" Yukari yelled out. Mizore shut her eyes afraid to catch a glimpse of the boy. After a moment she felt something on her ears and she heard music. She opened her eyes in surprise, and felt what it was.

_His music player…of course._

Mizore smiled as the sound of his music was all she could now hear now, her hand held up and holding one of the earbuds from his player.

"Good thinking!" Yukari said with a bright smile.

"Antidote." He said to the witch. She looked at him and tilted her head.

"Make a cure for it. Now." He said as he walked over to Tsukune and Moka.

"Get her off, hurry, she means business here, and I don't want to do that business here!" the boy pleaded.

"Do it yourself." Dark said flatly. The boy looked to him with surprised eyes as Moka continued to try to rip his pants off.

"You wanted to get stronger right? Seems fighting off a love-struck vampire might be a good work out for you." Dark said crossing his arms before him.

"But Dark, I can't…" Tsukune stammered.

"You can. Now quit being so helpless and fight her off yourself. You have the power remember?" Dark said shaking his head. Tsukune looked to his girlfriend. Her eyes were gazing into his with lust and love, her breathing fast and heavy, her whole body was trembling from the emotion. He knew she wouldn't stop, not by him asking or begging, she wouldn't stop trying to make love to him out of controllably.

"Tsukune, don't be so shy. Let's make wonderful love together." She said in an innocent voice. The boy shook his head and grabbed her hands. He tried to push them back as he watched his girl try to kiss him while grinding her hips on him.

_Moka…you're not yourself. I won't let you do something you'll regret later, I won't take advantage of you!_

He searched for that feeling, that pulling from within and tried to focus on it. He called forth his strength with everything he had as Moka moaned with passion.

"Moka…" he said as his eyes flashed red for a moment. "I'll show you I can be strong for you."

He started to push her back, slowly but surely. Soon he was back on his feet holding the girl off barely as she kept trying to grope him and push him back down. They stood together, locked in a struggle; the girl under the spell, and her crimson eyed boyfriend.

Dark walked over to Yukari as she was flipping through the pages of her book frantically.

"Well?" he asked the witch.

"I'm looking! I'm looking!" she cried out. Next to her Mizore was listening to Dark's music with her eyes closed.

_He listens to such beautiful music. Every kind out there, he has it. Classical, rock, metal, techno, dance, everything. He's so diverse, I wonder where he gets all of it from._

After a while her mind started to wander.

_I wonder what I would be like if that spell activated. I wonder what I would say, or do. I don't think I would harm Dark, it's not in me to do so. Still, I wonder what his reaction would be if I advanced on him like that. He's always so quiet and reserved, even when we are together…_

She opened her eyes slowly and looked down at the floor.

_I wonder what his nature would be like if I offered. Would he be calm, or would he be wild. Those eyes do show a monster within, I wonder what it's like…_

She stood up slowly.

_Tsukune was so shy and elusive about making a baby with me. Maybe that's just how humans react to that subject. I wonder…how a demon would react. Would he give me…a child?_

She took the earbuds off and set them on the table.

_Would he be with me if I admitted my love to him? Would he want to stay with me…marry me…if he knew how I truly felt?_

"Dark…" she said softly. Yukari looked over to Mizore and gasped. Dark turned around to see Mizore looking at him.

"Mizore, no!" the witch screamed out. The snow maiden's eyes glazed over. Her face became flushed and she started breathing heavily. Her mind started swimming with thoughts of her beloved demon. She slowly walked over to the boy who just stared back at her.

"Dark…please…take me." She said and with that she lunged at the boy. He reached out and grabbed each arm and held her back. She kept trying to push towards him with a lustful look in her eyes, the girl moaning and thrusting herself at him wildly. Yukari watched as the last of the three girls succumbed to the love-struck potion.

"Please Dark, I don't want to hide this feeling from you. Take me and let's make wonderful children together!" Mizore said happily as she tried to get to the boy. Dark just looked over to the young witch who was watching with wide eyes.

"Antidote. Now." He said before turning back to face the assault of the snow woman. The witch snapped out of it and started flipping through the pages again. After a moment she stopped on the page with the love potion she made. She read through it with high speed.

"Ok! I know how to fix this, but we need them all in the same area together!" She yelled out. As if on cue Rason burst through the window of the cafeteria flying right into the ground. He had his wings exposed and shirts torn, showing he tried to elude the wild succubus in the air. Looks like it didn't work too well. Moments after he got up a blue haired girl dove through the window and tackled him, pinning him down onto the ground.

"I'm going to show you so many things, you'll never want to leave my side again my darling Destined One." She said happily as she started to take her shirts off. Rason gasped and grabbed the girl, keeping her pinned inside of her own sweater.

"Ok you guys, I _really_ want her to stop now! This is not at all how I envisioned my first time to be!" he said freaking out.

Dark just looked back over to the witch.

"Ok, now what?" He said calmly.

"Get all of them back over here together, I think I can break the spell." She called out as she brought out her wand.

"You THINK?" Rason yelled out as he dragged the struggling succubus over to them.

"Please do something Yukari, I don't know how much longer we can hold them off!" Tsukune said as he pushed Moka with all his might over to them, his eyes still a deep red. They got all the girls into the same area and held them close together. The three girls were moaning and struggling to get free to pounce on their boyfriends with all their might, all of them having gone crazy with their desires for their boyfriends. Yukari looked through the book one more time, then waved her wand around precisely. After a moment a poof of smoke appeared and a small blue ball appeared in her hand.

"What's that?" Rason asked while the succubus started to meow and push back harder.

"The cure! I hope…" she said as she looked over to the group. Without a moment's pause she threw the ball at the girls, hitting Moka in the head with it. It instantly popped and a blue gas sprayed out and covered the area. After a moment the gas vanished and the girls collapsed into a pile. Everybody just looked down at the motionless girls as they laid still. The boys looked at the girls, then they eyed the young witch.

"Yukari why did you do this?" Tsukune asked sternly, his eyes returning to their normal color.

"I just wanted to help you and Moka with your relationship. I'm sorry, you two just seem so shy around each other." She said while looking down. The boy sighed and walked over to her.

"How we handle our relationship is up to us. You have no say in it, please don't do anything like this again." He said gently. She looked up and nodded. They heard groaning and looked over to the girls. They were starting to get up slowly while holding their heads.

"Moka?" Tsukune asked nervously and walked over. "Are you…ok?"

The vampire looked around and saw Tsukune. She jumped up and dashed over to him pulling him into a hug.

"Uh oh, didn't work." Rason said as he backed up.

"No, I feel fine now, really." Moka said as she looked up into Tsukune's eyes. Her bright green eyes were back to normal as well.

"Moka, I'm so glad you're back to normal." He said with his usual smile as he held her close.

"Me too, thank you for being strong for me." She said as she buried her face into his chest. She saw how her boyfriend resisted and held her back despite what her charmed self had said, and felt her love grow even more for him now.

_My gentleman, my Tsukune…_

Kurumu got up and looked around in a daze, the girl's senses slowly coming back to her.

"Ugh, I have a headache." She said holding her head. Then she blinked and looked down. Gasping she turned a bright red as she wasn't wearing anything above her skirt except her bra.

"Oh yeah, I forgot…my shirts…" she said. She looked over to Rason who was blushing brightly. He looked up and held out his arm presenting her with her clothing.

"Um…these are yours my dear." He said shakily. The girl grabbed them quickly and slipped them on at high speed.

"Thanks." She said quickly. She looked at her boyfriend with saddened eyes as she stood up again, the girl then walking over to him and looking down with remorse.

"Rason, I didn't mean to be like that, honest, I just…" she said before she trailed off.

"No no, really, no apologies are needed. I'm just glad you're ok." He said with a smile. A mere second later his world went dark.

"Oh Rason, you're such a gentleman! Thank you for being so kind. You're the best boyfriend ever, the absolute best! I'm so lucky to have you as my Destined One, it's just too good to be true! You know if you ever want to try this for real, my room is always open my dear-" she started before she felt the boy go limp. Looking down she saw the angel's blue face passed out in her chest.

"Oh my gosh! Rason! Rason!" she yelled out shaking him.

"Poor angel." Yukari said softly.

"Well, glad they're back to normal too." Tsukune said with a weak smile. Moka nodded and giggled. They then looked over to see Mizore looking at Dark with a sad expression.

"Dark…" she said softly, then looked down.

_The things I said to him, he may never want to be near me again. I was too forward with him like I was with Tsukune…_

Dark walked over to her and gently lifted her face by her chin. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't mean…I just thought…I'm sorry." She said softly. He looked at her, then smiled softly for an instant. He reached up and pulled her candy out, then kissed her gently. She sighed and kissed back, the girl loving the sensation from her demon. Once the kiss broke he put the candy back into the smiling mouth of the snow woman. She smiled softly then looked down with remorse.

"Thank you Dark. But, about what I said…" she spoke softly. Before she could continue he leaned in and whispered something into her ear. She blinked then stared back at the boy with wonder.

"I'm just glad you're all ok. I promise I won't do that again. I'm really sorry." Yukari said softly.

"Well, we're still alive, so I guess no harm done. Just please, keep your magic to yourself from now on." Rason said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, what we do with each other is up to us, ok?" Tsukune said. Yukari nodded, then looked to Moka. The vampire looked at her for a moment the sighed.

"I guess being sent to the infirmary in critical condition once is enough for today, just don't do that again." She said with a weak smile. Yukari nervously laughed and nodded.

"Oh no!" Kurumu yelled out, getting everybody's attention. She was pointing at something with a worried look. All eyes looked over and stared at the sight. Mizore was lying unconscious on the floor in front of Dark, who was just looking down at her with a blank expression.

"Oh my, Mizore!" Moka cried out as the group rushed over to her.

"What the hell Yukari! I thought you cured us!" Kurumu yelled at the young girl.

"I did! I thought I did anyway, I wonder why she's like that now." The young witch cried out puzzled. While the girls tried to wake her up, Rason and Tsukune looked to Dark who was just watching.

"What happened to her?" Tsukune asked worriedly. Dark just shrugged.

"Seemed fine a second ago." He said casually.

While everybody tried to wake her up, the snow girl lay on the ground out cold from the shock. The shock from what her boyfriend whispered to her a moment ago which overwhelmed her instantly.

"_If I am to have a family with anybody, it will be with you my Mizore."_


	24. Friendship

The academy grounds were just how you would expect it to look for a school of monsters. Rotting forests, swampy bogs, and cloudy skies. The scenery and color were usually the same wherever you went. Sure, every now and then a sunny day would come, or more rain than usual. Some forests still had life among them, and there were some fields where flowers would grow, but these areas were few and far between. Of course the further you traveled from the academy the scenery can change. Mountains near the tunnels for the school bus, a red ocean with jagged spires and rocky cliffsides, rural cliffs with narrow pathways. And a few miles away from the academy there was one unique area. Perched on the edge of the cliff overlooking the red sea was an old watchtower from ancient times. It was a rather large one as well, with the first round tower being built on the edge of the cliff, with a narrow walkway leading to a second tower that not only reached up higher but it's base was built down under the red sea below. They were both built of stone and wood and had rounded spire shingles for the roofs. It had been abandoned for many years since this area was turned into an educational area for young monsters, yet there was a green light shining from the tallest tower.

"So my faithful servants, what news do you bring me?" A deep voice asked from the darkness in the tower. He spoke to a green flame that seemed to hover in the air in a large courtroom.

"We are preparing to weaken his defenses my lord." Surason spoke from the flame.

"Yes, once his protection is removed, the vampire will be easy prey for you." Rarosun added.

"I see, how much longer will you need? I grow impatient for my two young vampires." The voice laughed.

"Not much longer, we just need to prepare a few spells." Surason spoke up.

"This will require delicate maneuvering, but we shall not fail you my lord." Rarosun said confidently.

"I hope for your sake, you do not." The dark voice responded.

"We only need to position all the players in the right spots. All we ask is for a little more time." Sursaon replied quickly.

"Once we have them all set, we can strike, and you may take what you desire without hindrance." Raruson added quickly as well.

"Very well, I shall prepare for their arrival as well. Alert me with any updates." The voice commanded. The green flame lit the area atop the tower brightly. There a lone figure stood, illuminated by the green light. Even though the green tint covered him, there was no mistaking the pale skin, the tall confident figure, the sleeked back hair, the blood red eyes, and the fangs that were seen from his wicked smile.

"Yes my lord." The brothers said in unison. The figure laughed as the fire died out, the vampire eagerly awaiting the arrival of the two he sought after.

The green fire died out in the clearing by the academy where two boys dressed in Yokai Academy uniforms smiled and laughed as they walked back to the building.

"For our master." Surason said as he smiled at the academy.

"Yes, long live Dahlzin Aragaso!" Raruson cheered.

* * *

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" Ruby said as she fought back her crying. She was sitting at her desk looking down at some papers. The area was lit by torches around on the walls, and the door to the headmaster's office was closed as always. She sat there pondering her fate while two figures stood beside her with smiles. The same two figures that seemed blissfully unaware that they were causing the elder witch's headache.

"I know I haven't been a perfect angel in life, but still, this is cruel punishment for sure." Ruby said quietly as she shook her head. Behind her Apoch and Astreal merely giggled while still smiling at her.

"Why? Why me?" she said as she struggled not to break down. She shook her head then turned around.

"Why me, why do I have to be stuck with you two?" she yelled out as the sisters just giggled behind her.

"Because you offered us a job to work for you Ms. Ruby." Apoch said softly.

"And we will be loyal assistants for you from now on Ms. Ruby." Asreal said politely.

"It's just Ruby!" the elder witch yelled out and dropped her head onto her desk with a groan.

"Yes Ms. Ruby." the witch sisters said in unison. Ruby growled out in frustration and sighed. Looking back at them with a weak expression she looked from one sister to the other.

"Have you at least made any progress regarding those two Kiyo students you were supposed to keep an eye on?" she said softly.

"Yes Ms. Ruby." Apoch said with her kind smile. "The two brothers haven't been in any trouble since they got to the school."

"Yes, and from the times we have seen them, they haven't gotten into any fights or caused any mischief." Astreal commented.

"So they are just normal students?" Ruby asked raising an eyebrow. The sisters merely nodded.

"They appear to be Ms. Ruby." they said together. Ruby just blinked and looked back to her paperwork.

"I see, that means we are out of leads as to who could be the threats. I want you two to keep a close eye on them and the other two students that claimed not to have known Tsukune at all. Amongst them, two of them have to be the threats." she said with cautious eyes.

"Yes Ms. Ruby." they spoke again, making the elder witch flinch again. She looked through her paperwork on the students in question with a keen eye.

"I just wish we had more to go on. You two need to try hard to find any info you can quickly. I fear the longer we wait, the more danger Tsukune is in." she said worriedly.

"Yes Ms. Ruby." the witch sisters said in unison.

Silence.

"It's just RUBY!" the elder witch roared. Apoch and Astreal blinked then smiled at her.

"Yes Ms. Ruby." they said with smiles as usual. From down the hall a young woman's sobbing could easily be heard.

* * *

The group was walking towards gym class again in the courtyard outside. Moka and Tsukune were walking together with the girl holding onto the boy's arm tightly. Tsukune was deep in thought about how to bring out his vampire powers while Moka was deep in thought about how perfect her boyfriend was for her. Kurumu and Rason were walking behind them, with the young succubus also hanging on the angel's arm. She was loving the sensation of the bond between the two as it flowed through her and couldn't get enough of it. Rason was looking ahead with a puzzled expression however. Next to them Mizore and Dark were walking at the same pace, with the ice maiden attached to the demon's arm and smiling bashfully at the ground while the demon had no expression at all. Yukari was skipping ahead of them in a playful manner, still daydreaming about her 'event' with Tsukune earlier.

"I still can't believe it though." Rason said as they headed towards their next class.

"Are you still on the skirt thing?" Kurumu asked with a glance at the boy.

"No, it's not that, but that also is bothering me." He said with a shrug.

"Was it that Kurumu almost raped you earlier?" Mizore said with a smirk at the succubus.

"No, but that too is something I'm going to be thinking of all day." He said with a worried look.

"Well, what is it then?" Tsukune asked curiously. Moka glanced over and smiled at the angel waiting to hear as well.

"Well, it's about that math quiz we took…" He started.

"I told you I could have helped you study, but you said no." Yukari giggled.

"It's not that! And I didn't do too bad…I hope." He said weakly.

"Well what about it then?" Mizore asked tilting her head.

"It's just that I only got a 60 on it." He said, then glanced around to see everybody but Dark looking at him.

"And?" Kurumu asked.

"How could I do so poorly while paying attention in class, and this guy gets a 90!" he said as he pointed to Dark who still didn't seem to notice or care. Everybody just blinked in response.

"I mean, I don't pay the best attention, sure, but still, he doesn't seem to pay ANY attention in class. Heck, he's not paying attention NOW!" he cried out in frustration.

"Maybe he doesn't pay attention because he already knows this stuff." Yukari said looking back at Dark.

"That or he's just that good at everything." Mizore said dreamily while holding his arm close to her. Kurumu looked at Mizore then to Dark with a curious expression.

"You have been glued to him ever since we left the cafeteria, you sure you're ok?" She asked a bit worriedly. Mizore just nodded a bit.

"That spell isn't still affecting you is it?" Moka asked worried. The snow girl just shook her head a bit.

"Not at all." Mizore said with a big blush. She was fixated on what he whispered to her before she fainted, the girl having his words replaying over and over in her mind.

"Then why all the lovey dovey stuff now?" Yukari asked while walking backwards to talk to them. "Are you sure you don't want me to try another antidote? Maybe it didn't cure you all the way."

"No, I'm fine really. Never better." Mizore said while holding Dark's arm close to her. Everybody looked to each other than back to the snow girl. She was certainly acting love-struck still, just not as crazily as before. She looked up to Dark and sighed around her lollipop.

"Well, I guess if you say so…" Tsukune started before looking ahead to see a group of students outside the entrance to the gym.

"Hey, what's going on?" Moka asked. The group walked over to look at a sheet posted on the door.

"Hm…" Tsukune started before reading it out loud. "Today's physical education class will be held out on the field and will be a mixed class. This is due to one of our teacher's refusal to take part in this class at this time. This arrangement will be only temporary until a new teacher is found to replace him. Until that time, all students must report out to the field for today's class."

Everybody blinked and looked at Dark who just finished reading it.

"He had it coming." He replied in his usual voice.

"Yeah, so I've heard." Rason chuckled. Mizore sighed happily and held his arm tightly.

"Well, I guess we should get changed and meet you out on the field then." Tsukune said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Ok, see you soon boyfriend." Moka said and hugged him. Before she could turn and walk away Tsukune leaned in and kissed her. The vampire was surprised only for a moment then closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling. After the kiss ended Moka looked at him with a shy and flushed face.

"Tsukune…thank you." She said as she looked at him with dreamy eyes.

"Just to hold you over." He said with a playful wink. She giggled and hugged him closer.

"You are getting more comfortable with your girlfriend now aren't you?" Kurumu replied with a playful smile as she eyed the two. They just smiled at each other while Tsukune held his girlfriend close.

"Well, I'll see you soon as well." Kurumu said as she walked over to Rason and embraced him tightly. The angel looked down at his girl and gazed into her eyes.

"Kurumu…" he said softly with a smile.

"Rason…" she said as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Kurumu…"

"Rason…"

"Not you two as well!" Yukari yelled out, causing them both to stagger a bit. After a swift hit to the head by an agitated succubus, the couple kissed as well. Tsukune and Moka chuckled while they watched the scene play out. Mizore walked in front of Dark and took her lollipop out. She looked up to him and smiled softly. Without another word Dark stepped forward and kissed the ice maiden, making her sigh with delight. When the kiss broke Dark smiled softly for an instant, then looked to the other boys.

"Let's go." He said simply. They nodded and started to walk off to the changing rooms. When they were out of eyesight, Kurumu turned to Mizore with a questioning look.

"Ok, spill it frosty, what's up with you?" she said as she eyed the snow girl who was still looking to where Dark walked off as if in a trance. She turned to Kurumu and tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently. Kurumu let out a frustrated sigh and shook her head.

"Whatever, lets go, we don't want to keep the boys waiting." She said as she walked off. Moka followed after her with a giggle, the vampire eager to see Tsukune again, this time without having to hide under the bleachers. Yukari looked at Mizore curiously still.

"Mizore, you're sure everything is ok? You seem different than before." She said softly. Mizore looked down to her and smiled.

"I promise everything is ok." She said. After a moment Yukari walked off to catch up to the other girls. Mizore took one last look where Dark walked off and sighed happily.

_He's ok having a family with me. It's too good to be true. I need to show him that I can be a faithful wife, I can't let this one get away._

She turned around and took one step before colliding into somebody and falling to the ground. Getting up a bit dazed she looked down to see a very angry redhead growling at her.

"Watch where you're going!" Kokoa barked as she got up.

"Kokoa? What are you doing here?" Mizore asked curiously The vampire got up and dusted herself off. Then she looked at Mizore with discontent as usual.

"I'm going to gym class, what does it look like?" She said with a tone of annoyance.

"What? But you're not even in our grade." Mizore said a bit surprised.

"Yeah yeah, well they decided to move me up to junior level physical education since…" she trailed off and looked off. Mizore tilted her head in wonder.

"Since apparently I'm too rough for the new students." She scoffed. Mizore thought about that and giggled. She could understand how a teacher might want to get rid of an overzealous vampire. Then her eyes widened and she glanced behind her.

"So wait…you're going to be in my class now?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, relax. It's just for gym class." Kokoa said as she walked off to the changing room. Mizore stood there with a worried look on her face.

_That means she'll be in the same class as…_

She looked behind her briefly, then dashed off to the changing rooms at high speed.

* * *

Everybody was out on the field standing by the jogging track in their gym attire, the usual clothing worn by all academy students when it came to this class. Well, all except for two of course. A yellow t-shirt and a black t-shirt stuck out amongst the crowd easily. Normally the class is split with girls and boys taught by two different teachers, but today everybody was being taught by a single teacher, though it wasn't the normal female instructor from the girls' class.

"Ms. Nekonome?" Moka said with a surprised look.

"Good afternoon class!" the cheery cat demon called back. "Due to yet another teacher refusing to take part in gym class, I've been asked to be your substitute."

"What happened to the other teacher?" Yukari asked.

"I'm not sure. When she saw the name list of the students, she took off. We are still combing the grounds for her now. Meow!" she said while looking up thoughtfully.

"Gee, I wonder what spooked her." Kurumu giggled as she looked over to Dark. He was still looking off into the distance with his music playing, not noticing the class around him.

"So now lets get started shall we? First things first, yes both boys and girls will be in this class. Although this is only temporary, I must insist that you all be on your best behavior." The teacher called out. The girls were looking at the boys with looks of worry and dread, while some girls were winking and flirting with a few of the boys. Cat calls and whistles could be heard from the boys while the majority of them were ogling the girls in the class.

Moka and Kurumu eyed the young redhead in front of them. She was looking at the teacher with a bored look and dressed in the usual attire as well.

"Do you think Kokoa will be ok in this class?" Moka whispered over in a worried tone.

"I'm not sure." Kurumu said looking around. A few guys were eyeing the young girl with grins and drools as well.

"Dude check out the new girl, she's so hot." a guy whispered to his buddies.

"I know, look at that figure, the young ones are the best!" another said enthusiastically. One of the guys walked over to the vampire, the girl merely glancing over to him uninterested.

"Hey baby, I'll gladly take care of you while you're in this class. How about you and I get a nice good workout going?" He said with a confident grin. The vampire looked over and growled at the boy.

"Talk to me again and I'll tear you apart." She hissed. The boys backed up and stared wide eyed at the young girl as her vampire aura flared up around her briefly.

"On second thought, I think she'll be just fine." Kurumu said with a laugh. Moka nodded while staring at her scary little sister.

"Question!" Rason yelled out raising his hand. After the teacher looked over he pointed his hand over to Kokoa.

"What's the crazy girl doing here?" he called out. The young vampire twitched and looked around at hearing the angel's voice.

"Oh, she's been moved to our class by special recommendation from her teacher." Ms. Nekonome said looking at her clipboard.

"What the…is he in this class too?" Kokoa barked out and looked around. Her gaze stopped when she saw Rason just looking at her with a nervous smile.

"What? That creep is in this class?" she growled out. She then glanced next to him and saw Tsukune next to him looking up as if he didn't notice the conversation.

"Him too?" she yelled out then looked to Moka. The pink haired girl giggled and looked over to her boyfriend. She sighed and started swaying thinking about him with a dreamy smile. Kokoa shook her head with disbelief then looked up.

"Give me a break. I have to deal with those two now?" the young vampire said groaning in frustration. "Great, how could this get any worse…"

"Ok, now for the first exercise, let's all…um, excuse me." The teacher called out to a student.

No response.

"Um, excuse me!" she yelled out to a student.

Still no response.

The class started looking around curiously to see who she was calling on while the teacher was waving to a student.

"Excuse me! ...oh right, um, Rason, could you please get Dark's attention for me?" the teacher called out, remembering why Dark was not responding to her. He wasn't looking at her as he was still glancing off to the side with a bored expression.

"Dark?" Kokoa breathed out. She looked around curiously as Mizore watched her closely. A moment later she heard his voice.

"What?" he called out.

"You don't need to be wearing your headphones while in this class, meow!" the teacher called back.

"You know, the last teacher that tried that got his wrist broken and his neck nearly snapped." Mizore said coolly. "I would just let it go if I were you."

The teacher thought for a second then looked at her in surprise. She understood now why the two other teachers refused to come to this class now. She twitched a bit then looked to Dark again with a nervous smile.

"Never mind Dark, never mind! Um, well, ok then. Anyway, let's get warmed up. Boys I want you all to run a lap around the track while you girls stay here and stretch. Let's begin!" she called out. The boys started to make their run around the track while the girls started to stretch out on the field. Moka and Kurumu were watching their boyfriends run at high speed in front of the group along with Dark. Moka could feel her boyfriend's aura from there, which meant only one thing.

"Hey, I think Tsukune is getting used to his power. I can feel his aura from here." She said as she stared at the boy who was running around the track. Kurumu looked from Rason to Tsukune and tilted her head.

"I think you're right. I can feel a bit of his power. That would explain why he's able to run alongside the boys too." She said smiling at him.

_Good for you Tsukune, I knew you could get a hold of it._

"Wow, you're right. I wonder how he'll do in our training after school today." Yukari said with eyes wide with joy.

Ahead of the other boys in the class Rason and Tsukune were running and making small talk while Dark was running and not saying a word.

"Wow buddy, seems like you're getting the hang of it." Rason said as he glanced to his friend. Tsukune's eyes were crimson and he was running at a much faster pace than normal.

"Yeah, I've kinda gotten used to the feeling, now I just need to work on maintaining it." He said with a smile. He stumbled for a second then regained himself, his eyes flickering brown than back to red. He chuckled as he gave a weak smile back to the angel.

"Getting there." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah, guess we can up the training for you later today then." Rason said with a grin. He looked over to his other side and saw Dark running at the same speed. He was listening to his music and had the same expression on his face as he easily kept pace with the two boys.

In the field a few girls were eyeing the leaders of the running boys, all of them smiling brightly at seeing the three boys easily outrunning the pack.

"Look at those three!" a girl said as she pointed to them, they were running a good distance ahead of the rest of the boys who were eyeing them with glares of jealousy and hatred.

"Wow, they are fast!" another said with stars in her eyes.

"Look at the one with the yellow t-shirt, he's so handsome." another said with dreamy eyes, the girl's eyes fixated on Rason's movements as his hair flowed gently in the wind.

"No way, the one with the dark t-shirt is so cool, he's such a bad boy." Another purred out, the girl watching Dark run without showing any care at all.

"The one in the middle, isn't that Tsukune Aono? It is!" a girl said pointing to him, the boy running with a cool smile as his eyes were crimson.

"I've heard he's a real gentleman." the girl said dreamily.

"And my boyfriend." Moka said with a proud smile. The girls turned to her and looked at her with jealous eyes.

"Really?" a girl sighed. Moka nodded and watched Tsukune run steadily around the track. She was captivated by his aura and couldn't take her eyes of him.

"Yeah, and that one with the yellow t-shirt is all mine!" Kurumu yelled out. "Go ahead, be jealous."

The girls looked at her and back to the angel with disappointed eyes.

"The one with the black t-shirt is mine. Go near him and I'll freeze you solid." Mizore said coolly as she watched Dark keep pace with ease. She glanced to her side and saw Kokoa also staring at Dark. The young vampire just watched the shadow demon run, her eyes fixated on his movements.

_I need to stop this. Dark made his choice, I can't do anything now, right?_

The boys came to the end point of the track and then walked over to the girls. Moka dashed to Tsukune and pulled him into a big hug as the boy smiled and held his girl close, his red eyes looking at his girl along with a gentle smile. Kurumu ran over to Rason and pulled him into a 'hug', causing the poor boy to squirm and thrash for a bit, then fall limp. After a moment the succubus realized what happened and started shaking him with a worried look. Dark was walking towards the group with his usual expression as Mizore looked at him with a smile, the snow girl sighing happily as he got closer. She started walking towards her boyfriend with a smile on her face, but after two steps she stopped when she heard something behind her. Dark stopped moving and looked ahead of him with narrowed eyes.

Kokoa was looking at Dark with longing eyes, the young vampire fighting back her emotions for the boy.

_Dark…_

Dark just looked at Kokoa, then in a flash dashed right at her. The young vampire let out a gasp before she saw his hand shoot right at her. Everybody looked in shock at the sight, unable to say anything.

"Dark…" Moka breathed out, eyes wide with surprise.

Kokoa was trembling as she stood there, her eyes looking at Dark whose eyes were glaring. She blinked then looked to her side. His arm was outstretched past her head. She slowly turned her head to see his hand, which was gripping the neck of a taller male student behind her. He was holding tightly and the kid was choking out with eyes full of surprise. Kokoa blinked and looked downward. The student's hands were about to grab under her skirt, palms outstretched, but were shaking. Kokoa gasped and looked to Dark.

"I despise those who don't treat women right." He said coldly to the boy. Kokoa looked at him with wonder.

_He saved me…he saved me from being felt up. Dark…_

Dark applied pressure causing the boy to cough out, then flung the boy off to the side and glared at him. The student stumbled to his feet and looked at the kid with headphones with fearful eyes. Everybody looked at the student with discontent as Dark walked towards him with narrowed eyes, everybody but Kokoa and Mizore who were still looking at him with wonder.

"Try to touch her again, and I'll kill you where you stand." Dark said with a growl. The student looked around and nodded eagerly then ran off scared for his life. Everybody looked back to Dark, happy that he would be protective of his friends.

"That was so cool!" Yukari cheered out.

"Way to be the hero." Kurumu said with a smile.

"So, like I was saying, are there any guys that aren't bullies here?" Rason said looking at the who was kid running for his life.

"Thank you for protecting my sister." Moka said with a smile. Tsukune nodded as his eyes slowly returned to their brown color. Mizore just looked at her boyfriend with a warm smile.

_That's my Dark, so chivalrous and protecting. He will be a perfect husband._

She then turned to look at Kokoa who was staring at Dark with wide eyes. Dark turned to look at the redhead who was still looking at him with wonder.

"You ok?" he simply asked.

"Yes, thank you." She said softly. "Why…why did you do that?"

"Just protecting my friends." He said simply, then walked over to Mizore. Kokoa heard those words repeat themselves over and over again in her head.

_Friend…he sees me as a friend._

She looked to see Mizore and Dark kissing, the boy holding the girl with one hand and her lollipop with the other. The snow maiden's eyes were closed as she let the boy hold her, the girl feeling like she was melting inside. The rest of the gang looked at them with happy smiles as Kokoa nodded slowly.

_Friends…that's all we are meant to be. Friends…_

Kokoa walked up to Dark and tugged on his shirt. The boy turned around to look at the redhead smiling at him.

"Thanks, but next time I'll handle it. I can protect myself after all." She said with a cocky smirk. Dark just looked at her for a moment, then nodded. Kokoa turned to Mizore and smiled at her.

"Don't let that one go. Or else I'll throttle you." She said with her usual arrogant tone. Mizore just blinked at that remark then smiled back.

"I won't." she said looking back up at her boyfriend. Dark smiled softly at his ice maiden for an instant, then kissed her forehead causing her to sigh happily again.

"Well c'mon girls, we have to run the lap now." Moka said walking onto the track. She waved to Tsukune then walked out with her pink hair flowing behind her. Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore followed onto the track to get ready as well, with Mizore and Kurumu waving at their boyfriends while Yukari winked to Tsukune, causing him to smile weakly and wave back a bit. Kokoa started to walk out there, but then took one last look at Dark from over her shoulder.

_I'll prove to you Dark that I am a proud vampire. You made your choice, and I will stand by it. I won't let anything ruin our friendship. I promise._

The girls were out in the track getting ready to start running. Moka was stretching out her legs while eyeing her boyfriend. Kurumu was looking up at the sky with a smile on her face just thinking about her angel. Yukari was hopping up and down energetically as usual. And Mizore was doing a few last minute stretches when a girl walked up behind her.

"So you think you deserve a hot guy like that?" a voice called out. Mizore turned to see a girl looking at her with a death glare.

"He chose me, so I'd say I do." Mizore said simply before resuming her stretches on the ground.

"You're not worthy of him, you little bitch." the female student said as she brought back her fist to strike. The girls just looked at her readying themselves for a fight.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed as she dropped to her knees. The girls looked down at her surprised, then looked back up. Kokoa was standing behind her holding her wrist at a sharp angle.

"Honestly." She said eyeing the girl with discontent. She bent the wrist back more as the student screamed out. The vampire shook her head then looked over to Mizore and smirked.

"Some girls just don't get it." She said with a shrug. Mizore looked at the vampire for a moment, then smiled.

"Yeah, pathetic isn't it?"


	25. Dodgeball

As the gym class continued two watchful girls were in a nearby tree looking at the students with vigilant eyes. They were here with a mission, a purpose. They were here under orders from their fellow witch to keep a sharp eye on the new students, Surason and Rarosun Kiyo. They would not be distracted nor swayed in their quest which was of the highest importance.

"Ew! Sister there is a bug on this branch! Make it go away!" Apoch cried out while she struggled to not to fall out of the tree.

"Really now sister, that is just a small bug. Just leave it be or knock it off the tree. Now be quiet and keep an eye on those two. I can see their green hair from here. Those Kiyo brothers are in this class with Mr. Tsukune and his friends, they may be up to something." Astreal said as she kept her eyes on the students.

"But sister it's looking right at me!" the shy witch said as she stared at the bug with fright.

"How can you tell? It has eight eyes." Astreal asked calmly.

Silence.

"Ahhh! Get it away from me!" Apoch screamed out as she thrashed about in the tree. Astreal just sighed and resumed looking at the class.

Down in the field the class was split up into two groups. The girls were running on the track while the boys were stretching out in the middle of the field. In the group of the girls running, five girls were keeping pace with each other.

"So what costumes are you girls thinking making for the dance?" Moka asked her friends as they jogged together.

"I was going to use my maid outfit, I know the boys around school loved it, so I hope my angel will too." Kurumu said with a big smile.

"I was planning something as well. Just need to put the final touches on it." Mizore said as she kept pace.

"What are you going as? Wait, isn't Dark DJ'ing the event?" Yukari asked out loud.

"That's right, Mizore, how are you going to dance with him if he has to work that night?" Moka asked her friend with some worry.

"He may be busy with the music, but I'll dance right next to him. I wouldn't want to go with any other guy anyway." Mizore said glancing to the side. The boys were all in the middle of the track together, but the black t-shirt gave away her boyfriend's location right away.

_I hope he likes it, I think it goes well with him…_

"I already have my costume set as well. I'm going as a horror movie character, Freddy Krueger." Kokoa said with a chuckle. Moka shivered and remembered her wearing that before when they were kids. She would try to attack Moka with the blades on purpose prompting her to run and hide. Of course, at least she wasn't going as Jason Voorhees and wielding an active chainsaw like she did when she was younger.

"Who do you plan to go with?" Kurumu asked the redhead.

"Nobody at first, but I don't want to miss a party. I'll find somebody there." She replied casually.

"What about you Moka?" Yukari asked the pink haired vampire. "What are you and your other self going as?"

"We're not sure yet, I have no idea what to go as." Moka said as she looked up. "I need to pick something soon though, time is almost up."

"Try looking at the store on campus, they have a few things there. Might be able to make a costume pretty quick with what they have there." Kurumu suggested as they rounded the corner.

"I guess, I hope I can find something that Tsukune will like." Moka said as she blushed at the thought. She wanted to dress up as something that would take his breath away, the vampire looking forward to their first official dance as boyfriend and girlfriend.

The girls came to a stop at the end point and took a breather. They looked towards the center where all the boys were standing around. The girls had no trouble finding their boyfriends though. Rason and Dark had different colored shirts, so they were spotted immediately. But Tsukune, although wearing white, was spotted right away by another giveaway.

"So Tsukune, how does it feel to keep your power up like this?" Rason asked the crimson eyed boy.

"Well, it's kinda like holding weights up. The longer you do it, the more you get used to it. Still, I think I'm getting the hang of it." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. Truth was that keeping his power up like this was exhausting him, but he wanted to train himself hard and get his power under control. He was keeping his mind focused on his vampire blood and trying to draw out his power as much as he could during his exercises.

"Well you managed to keep pace with us around the track. Let's see how the rest of the class goes for you like this." Rason said with a smile.

"Ok class, gather around!" Ms. Nekonome called out as all the students gathered closer.

"Ok, now that we are warmed up, we will move on with today's activity. We will be playing a game that is played in the human world to increase agility and speed. It's called dodgeball." She said while holding up a red rubber ball.

"Huh, I wonder if it's just as easy as it sounds." Rason laughed. He looked over to Tsukune who had a worried expression on his face.

_Dodgeball? Are they crazy? These aren't normal human beings, these are monsters with incredible strength! This is going to be a massacre!_

"Hey, you ok buddy?" the angel asked tilting his head. Tsukune looked to him and gave a weak smile.

"Well, I'm just wondering how safe this will be here with…you know. Monsters." He said nervously.

"Nah, I'm sure it'll be ok." Rason said looking back to the front.

"Ok, to keep things balanced, first we will have the boys play while the girls observe. Once the round is over the teams will switch. Ok, now to split the boys into two sides." The teacher called out enthusiastically.

The girls all went to the edges around the field and looked at the scene with high interest. The boys were split into two teams. On one team were a handful of boys along with Tsukune and Rason. On the other were another handful of boys with Dark. The girls sat down together and watched the sides split and ready themselves for the game.

"Yahoo! Moka our boys are on the same side!" Kurumu cheered. "That other team is going down."

"Well I hope they all do well, I wonder which team will win." Moka said looking between the two groups with a curious smile.

"My Dark will win, there's no doubt in my mind." Mizore said keeping her eyes on her demon.

"Have to agree with Mizore, my money's on Dark." Kokoa said looking at the two sides.

"Please, Rason and Tsukune are on the same side, and Tsukune is even using his vampire power now." Kurumu said with a smirk.

"Tsukune's powers are quite strong aren't they?" Moka said dreamily as she focused on her boyfriend. She could make out a vampiric aura around him as the boy was standing ready, the girl's eyes captivated by him completely."

He'll win for sure." She said in a bit of a daze as her eyes watched her boyfriend closely. Mizore and Kokoa looked to each other, nodded, then out to the field. They wanted Dark's side to win. They believed in him. This was one occasion where both girls agreed on the matter completely.

"Question!" Rason called out as Ms. Nekonome dumped a bunch of balls out into the middle of the field between the two groups. "How does this game work? You just divided us up but didn't explain the rules."

"Oh, that's right. Whoopsie, hee hee. The rules are simple. You hit an opponent with the red ball and he's out for the game. However if he catches the ball, you are out. The game continues until one team is eliminated. All players have to stay on their half of the field that is marked by this dividing line. Is everybody ready?" the teacher called out with a cheery tone. Many of the boys cheered out and stared at the opposing side with vicious looks. Dark just looked towards the pile of balls in the center, then slowly eyed Tsukune and Rason.

"Don't worry Tsukune, he doesn't seem that interested in the game, I'm sure we can take him." Rason said confidently. Dark removed his earbuds and put them in his pocket. Then tilted his head slightly, stretching out and causing a cracking sound to be heard. He just eyed the two boys with his same look as he stood there calmly.

"Um, on second thought, maybe we should be careful." Rason said a bit more cautious. Tsukune nodded and focused his power. This was a perfect chance to test himself under pressure.

"On your mark!" the teacher called out.

All the boys but Dark got ready to dash towards the balls.

"Get set!"

The girls focused on the teams, eagerly awaiting the show.

"Go!"

With that all the boys ran towards the center to grab ammunition. All but three. Dark just stood there and watched them scramble for the balls while Tsukune was being held back by Rason.

"Rason! C'mon we have to get something to throw!" the boy cried out.

"Not so fast, check it out. Even Dark is waiting. I agree, let's wait for the numbers to thin out, walk out there now and you're an easy target." Rason cautioned. Tsukune looked and saw Dark was hanging back while all the other boys were taking point blank shots and hits while close together. The girls watched the show curiously.

"How come they aren't running out to get something yet?" Yukari asked tilting her head.

"They are waiting for the pawns to kill themselves off. It's a rather good strategy really." Kokoa said nodding.

"I see, wait till the majority has killed each other, and then clean up what's left with without being tired." Kurumu said with a grin.

From the distance Astreal and Apoch were watching the chaos in the field with sharp eyes.

"Hm, well I wonder if that's a good sign." Astreal said softly.

"What is it sister?" Apoch asked while still nervously looking around for any more bugs near her.

"Those Kiyo brothers were taken out almost instantly and are now just waiting on the sidelines. They don't seem to be doing anything suspicious." Astreal said while eyeing the field carefully.

"Well that's good." Apoch said while looking around franticly. Astreal nodded softly and continued to watch with careful eyes.

_I want to think that, but still, I'm getting a bad feeling about those two. There may be more to them than what we have seen._

After a while only a few boys remained on each side, which at this point they had backed up to join their teammates that had not run out yet.

"Ok, so now that the numbers have shortened up, time to act buddy." Rason said looking around. Tsukune looked around and saw plenty of red balls around on each side. The kids that were taken out were off to the sidelines cheering their team on. Tsukune saw a ball next to his foot and swiped it up. Rason and his teammates did the same. On the other side Dark and his teammates also had balls in their hands. Well, the teammates did anyway.

"Dude aren't you going to pick up a ball yet?" a kid asked Dark who just stared ahead of him. After a moment Dark walked up to the middle line and stood there.

"Is he crazy?" Yukari said with worry. "He's a sitting duck!"

Tsukune just looked at him curiously.

_Something's not right. He may be unarmed, but he is certainly still dangerous._

Before he could say anything one of his teammates took a few steps forward and hurled the ball at Dark with blinding speed. Rason just smirked as he watched the ball head towards the boy.

_Ok man, I know you were expecting that. Now what?_

Before the ball impacted against Dark's face, he reached up with one hand and caught it instantly. He dropped his hand back to his side still holding the ball. The teammate who threw it just stared and cursed out loud then walked off.

"Wow, he's going to be tough." Rason said with a smirk. At that time two of their other teammates threw their balls at the same time towards Dark. Before they hit he deflected one of the balls with the one he had in his hand, then caught the other with his free hand. The boy who was now out stomped his feet then ran off to the side. Tsukune and Rason had two more teammates that weren't out yet.

"Haha not bad kid." one of Dark's teammates said with a grin.

"So, what's the plan?" Tsukune said eyeing Dark carefully. Almost as soon as he said that Dark whipped one of the balls over then immediately after he whipped the other.

WHAM! WHAM!

Both of their teammates were struck hard and flew back a bit.

"The plan is we panic." Rason said looking around to see they were all that is left.

"Uh oh." Kurumu said as she eyed the battlefield.

"Ha! Told you." Kokoa said smugly as she looked at the field with an arrogant smile. Mizore giggled and looked over to the girls.

"My Dark will not lose." She said calmly.

"It's not over yet!" Kurumu snapped back.

"That's right, Tsukune and Rason are better than those other kids. They won't fall so easily." Moka chimed in. She looked to her boyfriend with hopeful eyes.

_C'mon Tsukune, use your power, you can win this, I know you can._

"Hahaha, wow this is great. Way to go man!" one of Dark's teammates said as he danced around.

"Yeah, this game is all ours now!" another said. Dark just looked behind him at the boys. After a moment he turned around and walked behind their line of defense.

"Where are you going? Hey! Whatever, we can handle this easily." a teammate said and the remaining three teammates walked forward to the line.

"Ok you two, you're going down!" one said as they all prepared to throw their balls at the same time. Rason and Tsukune got into a ready position, set to dodge the balls the best they could.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

The three boys flew forwards a bit and dropped to the ground as they were struck repeatedly from behind by dodgeballs. Rason and Tsukune blinked and looked ahead bewildered. Dark was facing them with a dodgeball in hand. The three boys spun around in shock.

"Dude! Did you just hit us?" one of the boys cried out.

"I have no need for you. Leave." Dark said simply.

"You can't hit us, we're on your team!" a boy yelled out as they stood up.

"Leave, I wish to fight them alone." Dark said again as he walked forward.

"Why you-" one boy started before looking in surprise at the demon. His eyes turned pitch black and he glared at them.

"Leave or I will make you." Dark said firmly. The boys looked to each other nervously then ran off the field. The remaining fighters eyed each other with determination as the entire class watched with anticipation.

"Wow, guess it's a showdown now." Yukari said looking between the two teams.

"Well looks like Dark is now outnumbered." Kurumu said smugly.

"He did so on his own accord. He will win." Mizore said calmly.

"That's right. He doesn't need those weaklings on his side." Kokoa commented.

Moka looked at Tsukune with hopeful eyes still as the boy and angel watched their silent friend carefully.

_C'mon, you can do it Tsukune._

"Tsukune." Rason whispered. "Get off to the side, I'll try to draw his fire, and you can get a shot in while he's distracted."

The crimson eyed boy nodded and walked slowly off to the side. Dark maintained his focus on the angel in front of him however while Rason smirked at him.

"Well then buddy." Rason called out. "Shall we?"

Instantly they whipped the balls at each other, and dodged to the side just in time to miss the other's high speed attack. Dark rolled over and grabbed another ball and threw it with great force. Rason jumped over it and threw another at Dark at high speed. The demon jumped off to the side as the ball hit the ground, bouncing off and shattering the ground from the impact. Dark dodged sideways and threw another at the angel, missing him by a hair with a whistling sound. The angel ducked down and grabbed another to throw. While they dueled with dodgeballs Tsukune was watching the battle with a sharp eye, keeping his ball ready to throw at a moment's notice.

_Damn, they are moving too quick. Knowing my luck, Dark will catch my shot as soon as it gets near. There's no way he's not paying attention to me as well, he's too good to be distracted with a simple forward attack. I just need to get one good shot in somehow…_

While the fight raged on the girls watched with awe and amazement. They along with the class were watching with awe as the three boys, or rather two of them, were putting a lot of energy into the fight.

"Wow, look at them go!" Yukari cheered out.

"They're incredible!" Kurumu said staring at her angel. "Look at him dodge those attacks!"

"What's Tsukune doing?" Kokoa asked tilting her head.

"I think he's waiting for a moment to strike unnoticed." Yukari said nodding her head.

"Dark won't be distracted to not notice him. He's too skilled for that." Kokoa scoffed. Mizore just watched the fight with wonder. Her eyes were glued to Dark who was dodging and attacking with such speed and power. He seemed to dodge every ball thrown by Rason with ease while constantly returning fire, all while having a blank expression on his face.

_Wow, that speed. That power. It's so incredible. He's so…so…_

"Mizore?" Kurumu asked. The ice maiden woke from her trance and looked over to her friend with her usual expression, except for one difference.

"You're drooling." the succubus said pointing to her. After a blink Mizore wiped her mouth and looked back with a blush.

The two fighters kept their pace and were damaging the field in the process. They may have been using rubber balls, but with the power that was being used to throw them the field was betting torn up pretty badly.

"Not bad, this is a good workout don't you think?" Rason called out as he let loose another red ball towards Dark, who merely sidestepped and returned fire. He still didn't say a word to either of his opponents. Tsukune kept watch and was growing impatient.

_This is crazy, at this rate I'm going to tire out from just holding my power up. I need to strike soon, but when?_

Rason rolled around to swipe up another ball. Before he could aim however he saw a red ball flying at him at high speed. With just enough time to make a quick motion he moved his ball in front of him to deflect the incoming projectile, but instead the hit knocked him back into a tumble as his ball flew out of his hands. He rolled over and jumped back up. This time he looked to see another ball coming right at him, and he was now unarmed. Before the shot hit the target the ball was blasted off to the side by a sudden fast moving object from the side. The angel blinked and looked over to see Tsukune looking over to him without a ball in his hands.

"Dude…did you deflect that?" he asked amazed. Tsukune just nodded and smiled at his friend. Rason smiled and looked at the boy with amazement. Tsukune had thrown his own ball with pinpoint precision to deflect Dark's attack in midair. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dark aiming another shot.

"Look out!" he yelled out, prompting Tsukune to look over and see a ball heading right to him. He dodged off to the side just in time to have it miss him. As it passed by Tsukune felt his power pull from within strongly. His aura wavered as he growled in frustration.

_Damn, nearing my limit, need to make a move now!_

After the ball whizzed past him Tsukune started running towards the center of the field. He swiped his hand down and picked up a ball while running at full speed. Dark nodded and picked up a ball of his own then started dashing towards the center.

"Looks like they are going to settle this!" Kokoa said standing up.

"Go Tsukune!" Moka cheered out.

"Go get him Dark!" Mizore called out. Soon the whole class was cheering for their fighter of choice. Tsukune ran at Dark, his power flowing around him in wisps. His eyes burned a crimson red. He focused on his target with all his might.

_I will not be weak anymore!_

He approached the center as Dark was nearing as well.

_I will be stronger for Moka!_

He reached back and prepped his arm to throw the ball as hard as he could. Dark mirrored the stance as both boys were ready to throw one last shot at each other.

_I will not be a weak human anymore._

His power flowed around him, a red glow surrounding him as his power increased.

_I will not fail her!_

A glimpse of Moka and Inner Moka flashed across his eyes for a moment. He geared back and threw the ball with all his might.

_For my love!_

Dark threw his ball at the same time. The two objects traveled at high speed to each other, a whistling sound being heard as they neared. When they connected a sonic blast was seen before a bright light shined from the impact. A loud bang was heard then the shockwave erupted, sending dust away from the impact zone. Everybody gasped and stood up, looking to see what had happened.

"Oh my, Tsukune!" Moka cried out.

"Wow, that is some serious dodgeball right there!" Kurumu yelled as she braced herself. Mizore and Kokoa looked at the sight with anxious eyes. They wanted to know what happened, if their fighter was victorious or not. The dust started to settle and Rason was the first person visible on the field.

"Holy…shit…" he said as the dust receded. He looked around at the smoking field as a few students were coughing on the sidelines. He saw the center of the field where it was torn apart from the two balls connecting above it and he shook his head.

"This is a game humans play? Really?" he said in disbelief.

The smoke cleared some more and another figure was seen in the middle. When the dust cleared completely, the winner was seen clear as day. The girls gasped and looked with wide eyes. Rason blinked twice, then a sly smile appeared on his face.

"Not bad kid." He said as he looked at the scene.

Tsukune was standing there a bit dazed. He shook his head and looked around. In front of him there was a long gash that was apparently dug into the ground. At the far end was an impact crater where Dark lay on the ground. He was holding his chest, the point where the dodgeball had hit with high speed. He grunted a bit, then slowly got back up. He dusted himself off then looked to Tsukune. The crimson eyed boy just blinked at the sight. Slowly his eyes returned to their normal brown color.

"Um…did I…" Tsukune started to say, then wavered a bit. He dropped to his knees from a sudden loss of energy. Rason ran over to help him back to his feet as all the surrounding dust finally dissipated.

"What happened?" Tsukune asked wearily. The angel smiled and looked to Dark as he walked closer.

"You won." He said proudly. Tsukune just looked to him with surprise, then at Dark. The boy walked up and looked at the challenger that had beaten him.

"Huh, you're still alive." He said flatly. Tsukune just chuckled a bit at that.

"Yeah, he won fair and square though. Not bad wouldn't you say? I mean I helped wear you down I'm sure, but still…" the angel said helping the boy stand up. Tsukune looked around and back to Dark.

"Well done." Dark said to Tsukune who just smiled back.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me learn to control it." He said with his kind smile. Dark smirked for an instant then nodded. Rason lifted Tsukune's hand and waved to the crowd.

"To the victor!" he yelled out. The crowd cheered at the fighters, both sides yelling out in amazement.

"Wow, he did it! He did it!" Yukari cheered out.

"Yahoo! I knew he could!" Kurumu yelled as she jumped up and down with the witch.

"Tsukune, I knew you could do it, I just knew it." Moka said with a bright smile on her face.

"Well…" Kokoa started, getting their attention. She glanced away and crossed her arms before her.

"Not bad I guess." She muttered.

"He won fair and square, you should have had more faith in him." Kurumu said to the young vampire with a snooty voice.

"Yeah yeah." Kokoa scoffed. She looked to Mizore who was still smiling at Dark.

"Why are you happy? He lost to that human." Kokoa asked tilting her head. Mizore giggled and looked to the vampire with a calm smile. Kokoa looked at her with a puzzled expression as the other girls looked at her curiously.

"It's ok Kokoa, I could never think less of my Dark. I'm just happy that they are all ok. Besides, I'm glad Tsukune finally has control of his inner power." She said with a gentle smile.

"Wow frosty, you sure are taking this well." Kurumu said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I thought you would be upset." Yukari said a bit surprised.

"No, besides, there is one good point to this Kokoa." Mizore said softly.

"What's that?" the redhead vampire asked.

"Ok everybody!" the teacher yelled out. "The boys will now watch from the sidelines and the girls will start their match. Let's go!"

Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari turned to look at Mizore and Kokoa who had stood up and were eyeing them with a grin similar to Inner Moka's.

"It means we have all the more reason not to go easy on them." Mizore continued looking at a slightly worried Moka.

The twin sisters Apoch and Astreal were still hiding in the tree line observing the gym class. They were there to observe the mysterious Surason and Rarosun Kiyo brothers that were in Tsukune's class. It was rumored that some new students are a possible threat to the boy, and these two were high on the list. Still, the sisters had yet to see either green haired boy do anything remotely suspicious. They were watching the boys all throughout the gym class very carefully and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Well, one of the sisters was anyway.

"Sister there is another one!" Apoch screamed out looking at another spider nearby.

"Really now, how many times must I deal with this? Simply move it or kill it. You are a witch, don't be intimidated by a simple bug." Astreal said shaking her head as she looked to her sister.

"But they are so icky!" Apoch said as she scooted away from the bug on the branch.

"Please stop being so easily distracted, we are here on a mission." Astreal said looking back to the field.

"Are those boys doing anything yet?" She asked looking back over to the field. The boys and girls were switching sides for their dodgeball game, with the boys taking the sidelines to watch and the girls walking onto the field.

"No, nothing at all." Astreal said keeping the two in sight.

"Perhaps they are not the threats, maybe those other two are." Apoch said in wonder.

"Maybe, but they claimed not to even know who Tsukune is. Maybe it was a lie…" Astreal said as she thought about.

_Still, those other two are just normal students from what we have seen. But maybe their disguise as such is better than I gave them credit for._

After a moment the blonde haired sister turned to Apoch and sighed.

"Let's go, maybe the other two are the threats." She said as she started to climb down the tree.

"Ok, but this time let's not hide in a tree." Apoch said looking around nervously.

The sisters climbed down and snuck away to avoid being detected by those in the outdoor class. However two boys noticed them leaving as they darted back into the woods quickly.

"It seems those two are finally leaving." Surason said as he glanced over to the trees.

"It's about time, we need to move quickly." Rarosun said as he looked over to the boys on the sidelines. Tsukune, Rason, and Dark were standing watching the field while making small talk. Well, two of them were anyway.

"Haha, this should be a show." Rason said as he watched the girls walk onto the field.

"I guess, not crazy about the matchups though." Tsukune said with a weak smile. Kokoa and Mizore stood on one side with a handful of girls, while on the other side Kurumu, Moka, and Yukari looked at them with determined looks next to their teammates.

"Still, should be fun to watch." Rason said keeping his succubus in sight.

"Ha, maybe. I hope they don't get carried away." Tsukune said rubbing his head.

_Wouldn't be the first time they did that._

"Like we didn't?" Rason said with a chuckle. He looked over to Dark who was watching the match without his earbuds on.

"No music to accompany the chaos?" Rason asked raising an eyebrow. Dark merely held up a crushed mp3 player for a moment, then dropped it to the ground. It most certainly did not survive their dodgeball game earlier. Tsukune looked at it then nervously glanced to the silent boy.

"Um, sorry about that." Tsukune said softly. Dark glanced to him then set his focus back on his girlfriend.

"I have more in my room." He said simply.

"Well, I don't think he's that mad, I mean he's not snapping your neck or anything, so don't worry about it." Rason said looking back to the field. Tsukune looked out to see his girlfriend standing there. Her pink hair flowed in the wind as her green eyes fixated on her opponents. Her look of determination seemed familiar to him. She had a challenging smile and had her eyes narrowed a bit. Her expression and stance, they were almost the same as…

**_Show no mercy, they need to learn their place._**

She nodded from her rosary's words and eyed her friends on the other side of the field.

_I know they are going to try to avenge Dark, so I need to give it my all. Besides, I'll show Tsukune that I can be a good fighter as well. He fought so valiantly before, I need to match that._

**_Then let's show the boy that his girlfriends are always up to the task._**

Moka nodded and looked with high determination at the two girls on the other side. One was a redhead who was smiling a wicked smile and looking at her sister, the thought of defeating her big sister in battle exciting her. Next to her was a purple haired girl with a lollipop in her mouth. She was glancing off to the side to look at her boyfriend. Her expression was the same as always, but on the inside she was anxious to prove to him that she was a capable fighter. The two girls also had one thought in common, avenge the boy they idolized.

"We can't fail, we will claim vengeance for your boyfriend." Kokoa said as she eyed the challengers on the other side. Mizore looked to her, then to the other side as well.

_At least she understands he's mine. Plus it will be helpful to have a vampire helping me. Moka and Kurumu aren't going to make this easy._

"Yahoo, let's do this!" Kurumu yelled out with energy.

"Hee hee, we won't lose to them, no way." Yukari giggled. Moka just looked off to see Tsukune, then back to the field.

_For my Tsukune…_

"Ok girls! On your mark!" Ms. Nekonome called out.

All the girls prepped themselves to run to the center. Well, all but five.

"Get set!"

"This is going to be so hot!" a boy called out next to Tsukune.

"I know, I hope we get to see some skin with all the jumping around." another said as he drooled. Tsukune and Rason merely rolled their eyes while Dark showed no reaction at all.

"Go!" the teacher called out, and with that the girls ran towards the center, all but five anyway.

"Looks like the girls had the same idea." Rason said nodding.

"Yeah, I wonder which side will win." Tsukune said as he looked at his friends on the field. All the girls were standing ready, waiting for the free for all ahead of them to die down. The girls watched as the rest of their class duked it out in the center. Many balls were sent flying at high speed, and many girls dropped quickly from point blank shots. After a few minutes the teams separated again, falling back to those who did not run out right away.

"What was that? Why would you be so foolish to run out there like that?" Kokoa barked at the two girls that made it back to them.

"Well…we just…" one started to say.

"Only idiots just run into battle like that." Kokoa scoffed. Mizore just looked to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" she said as she shook her head and looked forward again. On the other side Moka and Kurumu were looking at the two girls that made it back in one piece.

"Well, that didn't work so well did it?" Kurumu said raising an eyebrow.

"Didn't you girls learn anything from watching the boys?" Yukari said as she watched the majority of the girls return to the sidelines.

"Well at least we tried." one of the girls said weakly. They all turned to face the other team.

"Well this looks familiar." Rason said with a laugh.

"So who do you think will win?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"Not sure, this should be interesting though." Rason commented. He glanced over to Dark who was still watching in silence.

"Any thoughts buddy?" he asked with a smirk. Dark just looked over to him, then back out to the field, his expression remaining the same.

"Ok, now it's time for a vampire to show you how it's done." Kokoa said smugly as she picked up a ball and whipped it at high speed. In the blink of an eye one of the two other survivors from the other side was nailed in the head and was sent flying back into a wild tumble. The poor girl had her life flash before her eyes before she regained her senses and slowly stumbled off the field.

"Haha, direct hit!" Kokoa's other teammate yelled out. A mere second later she too was sent flying back with a ball colliding to her gut.

"You can say that again!" Kurumu called out triumphantly.

"Why you bitch!" the survivor on Kokoa's side called out and whipped a ball at high speed for Kurumu. She gasped and raised her hands to block the high speed projectile. Before it hit a hand reached out and caught it. Kurumu blinked and looked over to see Moka still smiling confidently at the other side, and holding the ball in her outstretched hand.

"Whoa…Moka?" Kurumu said softly. She looked down and saw her rosary glowing red.

_She's using her power, just like Tsukune did._

Moka was staring at a fighter on the other side as she has been the whole time.

_She's my target for the game._

Moka narrowed her eyes at the girl with a look of determination.

_She's the one that I must take down._

Her eyes locked onto the opponent, who was staring back at her as well.

_She's the one who will be after me._

The vampire looked across the field at her adversary, Mizore. The snow maiden smiled back, knowing full well she was on her hit list.

"So Moka." She said coolly as she reached down and picked up a ball. "Shall we?"

In a flash Moka whipped the ball right at the snow girl. She dodged to the side and threw her own, just missing the vampire. Their eyes locked and they smirked at each other. Mizore reached down and picked up another ball, throwing it right away towards the pink haired girl. Moka kicked a ball up to her hands and deflected the snow girl's shot, then returned fire immediately. The other girls just watched with wide eyes as the two went at it.

"Wow, somebody got a confidence boost." Kurumu said staring at the kind girl she knew for so long attacking with vigor and speed.

"Yeah, I guess she wants to show Tsukune she can fight too." Yukari said with stars in her eyes.

_She's so cool!_

The survivor on Moka's side watched the duel with wonder, then eyed the redheaded vampire who was watching the duel with interest. She narrowed her eyes and swiped up a nearby ball.

"Take this you!" she roared and threw the ball towards Kokoa who still remained fixated on the fight. Before the ball hit she raised her hand up and caught it instantly. Without looking away she whipped the ball right back over the field, connecting the ball right to a little witch's head and sending her into a spiral towards the ground.

"Yukari!" Kurumu yelled out seeing the witch get back up dazed. Kurumu eyed Kokoa and growled, the vampire now looking at her with a smirk.

"Challenge me if you dare succubus." She said as she kicked up a ball to her hands. Kurumu picked one up and walked forward.

"It's on twerp." She said as she glared at the vampire. Kurumu threw the ball at Kokoa at high speed. She deflected the shot and returned fire, missing the blue haired girl by a small amount. The two started dodging and attacking with speed and ferocity, while the snow woman and vampire kept at it with increased speed. On the side lines the boys watched the girls duke it out.

"Whoa! Didn't think they would get that into it." Rason said wide eyed as he watched the balls zip past at high speed.

"I kinda did." Tsukune said with a weak smile.

_Actually, I'm expecting it to get worse._

"Wow, that girl is so hot! Look at Moka go!" a boy called out.

"You kidding? Look at Kurumu! She's a perfect ten and look at the way she's bouncing out there!" another yelled out from nearby.

"That stalker girl has some moves, rawr!" another called out with passion.

The boyfriends looked to each other, then looked back out onto the field.

"Her name is Moka Akashiya, and she's my girlfriend." Tsukune called out enthusiastically, earning some glares from boys nearby. He glanced around then smiled weakly as him declaring his right as her boyfriend didn't exactly scare the other boys off.

"Sorry boys, but Kurumu's all mine." Rason said as he eyed the girl of his dreams. Other boys looked at him with dull glares, every one of them growling softly at the pretty boy that had the hot girl all to himself.

"Go near my Mizore and I'll kill you." Dark said looking at the boy who made a catcall to her. He along with the rest of the boys looked at him with fear then nodded slowly. Rason and Tsukune glanced to each other then shrugged, both wondering why his claim on his girlfriend had more of an effect than theirs.

"I figured she was taken." A voice called from behind Rason. He looked over to see a boy with neatly combed green hair looking at him. He had green eyes and a kind smile on his face.

"I take it you're the guy that tamed her. She's quite a girl, don't let that one go." He said with a small laugh. Rason smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I have no intention of doing so." He said looking back to his girlfriend.

_Nobody could ever measure up to her._

"Well good." The boy said as he patted Rason on the back. With that he walked off into the crowd.

"I have to say, you have a good eye in women." A boy called out next to Dark. The demon glanced over to see a boy with messy green hair and green eyes watching the fight on the field.

"I can understand why you would be so protective of her, she is a cool one. Just don't hurt her ok?" he said with a kind smile. Dark just narrowed his eyes at the boy and returned to watching the match.

"I would never harm her." He said simply. The green haired boy laughed and patted Dark on the back.

"Yes, I'm sure you wouldn't" he said, and with that he walked off. Dark glanced behind him for a moment, then resumed watching the fight.

"Well at least some guys can take the hint." Tsukune breathed out as he glanced around. Many of the guys were still giving him looks of hatred and anger.

Out on the field Moka and Mizore were still dueling each other with no signs of slowing down. Every ball was either deflected or dodged by a hair. The pink haired girl was trying to call more of her own power while Mizore was fueled with raw determination to win for her demon. Kurumu and Kokoa were also dueling with high speed, though Kokoa seemed to be getting the upper hand.

"Ha, this is all you have to offer?" she scoffed as she whipped another ball just past Kurumu's head.

"Why you little brat." Kurumu growled as she threw another ball at the vampire, her shot being deflected by the redhead's own ball.

"This is pathetic, time you get put down already." Kokoa said as she wound up to throw another.

BANG!

The vampire stumbled as a washtub hit her on the head suddenly. Dazed, she looked around to see Yukari on the sidelines, her wand glowing, and her tongue sticking out at her.

"Why you little-" she started before a ball nailed her in the face knocking her over like a tree.

"Yahoo!" the succubus cheered as she jumped up and down.

"Um, is that allowed?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"If you and Dark's duel was allowed, then I think anything goes." Rason said dryly.

"Yeah, in your face! In your face!" the blue haired girl yelled out. Mizore threw another ball at high speed towards Moka who reached out her own ball to deflect it, causing it to veer off course.

WHAM!

Kurumu dropped to the ground with a red mark on her face from the quick and fierce impact of the dodgeball, the girl twitching a bit while smiling in a daze. Moka looked over and gasped.

"Oh, sorry about that Kurumu." She said in her usual nervous voice.

"Oh c'mon, that can't be allowed." Rason hollered out.

"Anything goes, remember?" Tsukune said dryly. The angel twitched at hearing that.

Everybody looked with high interest at the two remaining fighters. Moka and Mizore stared at each other, a red ball in their hands and a look of determination on their faces. Mizore was breathing heavily and sweating, and Moka's rosary was flickering, glowing brightly then fading.

**_She may be tiring from being in the heat like this, but you are using too much of your power too quickly. You need to finish this before it's too late._**

Moka looked to Mizore with a hard stare. She knew the snow girl's constant movements outside like this were taking their toll, but she was pushing herself just as hard. She recalled how Tsukune was weakened at first when he used too much of his power.

_I guess I need to build up my own endurance as well. I can't fail now though, I need to do this. I need to show Tsukune that I can be strong too._

The vampire stared at the ice maiden, then dashed towards her. The snow girl nodded and dashed towards the center as well.

"Again." Rason said with a smirk. "This all looks familiar."

Tsukune watched his girlfriend run towards the center of the field with an anxious face.

_C'mon Moka, you can do it! Focus your power!_

Even Dark was eyeing his snow girl with curiosity.

"Time we finish this Moka." Mizore said as she wound up her shot.

"I agree, don't hold back." Moka said as she wound up her shot.

The rosary burned brightly, Moka could feel strength returning to her body.

_This is it!_

She eyed her target.

_This is my chance!_

The girls neared the center of the field.

"This is for my Tsukune!" she yelled out preparing to fire.

"This is for my future husband!" Mizore yelled out.

Moka just blinked and staggered when she heard that.

"Wha?" was all she got out before losing her balance, the ball slipping out of her hands.

"Husband?" Kurumu, Yukari and Kokoa yelled out in shock.

"Husband?" Tsukune and Rason yelled out looking at Dark with wide eyes. The silent boy just kept looking towards the field.

Mizore let her shot go at high speed toward the surprised girl.

WHAM!

Moka flew back a few feet from the impact and tumbled onto the ground. The crowd cheered and yelled out from the victory, all except a few kids on the sidelines.

"Dude! You're marrying her already?" Rason asked in a shocked voice.

"Is she trying to force herself on you?" Tsukune asked worriedly, he was familiar with how that was. Dark just looked around the group with his usual expression, not saying anything. As the boys tried to figure out what to say all the girls came running up to them.

"What was that about Mizore?" Kurumu asked the snow maiden who was smiling at Dark.

"You can't be serious!" Kokoa yelled out while looking back from the boy to the girl. Mizore walked up to her boyfriend and attached herself to his arm. She looked up with a gentle smile.

"I won that game for you my beloved." She said softly.

"Uh oh, I've heard that before." Yukari said weakly. Moka walked over to Tsukune with a sorrowful look, the girl glancing to him timidly before looking down again.

"Tsukune, I'm sorry. I tried to be strong like you, but I…" she said sadly.

"Ah, no Moka, it's fine, really." He said looking from Mizore to Moka. "Really, I'm proud of you, you used your vampire powers like I did. That was really incredible."

The vampire smiled and blushed at the compliment from her boyfriend.

"Oh Tsukune…"

"Oh Moka…"

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"Um, not right now you guys." Rason said without taking his eyes off of Dark. "Buddy? Mind telling her that she is out of her mind to assume that you are getting married already?"

Dark looked from his girl to the angel with the same expression. Everybody looked to him expecting to say something, anything about the matter. Mizore looked up to her boyfriend with a soft smile.

"Why would I do that?" Dark asked the angel in his usual tone. Everybody but Mizore blinked and stared at him.

"But…she said…" Rason stuttered looking from the snow girl to the demon.

"If I am to marry anybody, it will be her." Dark said calmly. Everybody jumped at that and looked at him with shocked expressions except Mizore who blushed and held him closer.

"Um, isn't this a bit soon?" Tsukune said nervously.

"Not at all Tsukune." The snow girl said with a bright smile.

"Wait, how can you mean that? I mean, don't you think you should wait to see if you are ready, or to see if you two really are compatible for…that?" Rason said bewildered that his friend would be so calm about this.

"I already know she's the one." Dark said without pause. Everybody looked to him questioningly as Mizore sighed happily.

"How can you possibly know that?" Kokoa said while looking back and forth between the couple.

"Because she is already marked to be mine." He replied. Everybody, including Mizore, looked to him with puzzled looks.

"Marked?" Rason asked tilting his head.

"What does that mean?" Yukari asked. Mizore looked to him curiously, she hadn't heard of that term before. The boy looked to her and gazed into her eyes.

"It means I've marked her with my essence. I will accept no other to be my wife."


	26. I Love You

Everybody was sitting in the newspaper club room with perplexed looks, all except three members. Mizore was sitting at her spot looking down at the table with a smile, rolling her lollipop around in her mouth as she thought about Dark. Gin was still out collecting some last minute info for the paper while Dark had been asked to speak to the headmaster about him frightening two gym teachers away, the demon not really caring at all of course. The rest of the gang was looking at Mizore trying to think of what to say.

"Ok, so we've gone through the rest of the day being quiet about this, but now I have say something." Rason said as he eyed the snow girl curiously. "What did you do to Dark?"

Mizore looked up with her smile and tilted her head.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"He's agreed to be your husband! And so soon! You did something to him didn't you?" The angel asked out loud. The snow girl shook her head with a warm smile.

"I didn't do anything to him. He chose me to be his wife." She said softly before looking down with a blush. "He chose me."

"Mizore, why do you want to get married so soon?" Tsukune said with a worried look.

"Maid of honor!" Kurumu yelled out suddenly.

"No way Kurumu, I get to be the maid of honor." Moka spoke up.

"What about me? I was closer to Dark than you two were! Sorta…" Kokoa said as she stood up. Rason and Tsukune looked at the girls like they were crazy.

"Are you girls crazy?" Rason asked out loud. "Why are you encouraging this?"

"You girls can't be serious can you?" Tsukune said looking around the room.

"Tsukune, if they want to be together that's their choice." Moka said with a smile.

"Wait a minute, you girls were against it when we were out on the track earlier!" Rason said pointing his finger to all of them.

"That was because we thought she was trying to force herself on Dark. She's been known to do that." Kurumu said eyeing the snow girl with a mischievous smile. Mizore just giggled and shrugged innocently.

"Yeah, if Dark has agreed to it, then I say let them." Yukari said with a smile. Tsukune just looked around them with an expression of shock.

_These girls are crazy, how can they always treat marriage and children like it's a normal everyday thing?_

"So can I please be the maid of honor?" Kokoa begged Mizore again. The snow girl looked around the room with her smile and nodded at the redhead.

"Sure." She said softly. The redhead jumped up and danced with joy as the other girls sighed and looked down.

"You all can be bridesmaids, relax." Kokoa said to them with a smirk. They looked to each other and after a moment they smiled and nodded.

"Ok, seeing as how only me and Tsukune here are confused about this…" Rason said scratching his head. "Mind explaining why you girls are ok with this?"

"I don't understand either. Mizore, you've always been persistent about marriage, why is that?" Tsukune asked his friend with a curious look.

"This isn't the human world Tsukune." Mizore said with a giggle. "Things aren't the same here."

"Yeah angel boy, let me guess, you only watched over the humans from heaven didn't you?" Kurumu said with a playful smile. Rason glanced to her then down quickly.

"Not exactly, but close enough. And don't call me that." He said quietly.

"In the monster world some monsters live short lives, others very long ones. The age to get married can vary greatly." Yukari said looking at the angel.

"Yes, and there can be other factors too." Mizore added quietly while looking down. After a moment she looked over to Tsukune with a sympathetic expression.

"I'm sorry I tried to force myself so much on you before. I can understand how a human may have been scared by the idea of marriage so soon. It's just, for my kind it's something we do very quickly. The fact that Dark is not only ok with that but wants to be with me as well, it's just a dream come true for me." She said with a soft smile.

"Hm, well I guess I can understand that. I've only known much about humans getting married to be honest." Rason said thinking about that.

"I suppose you're right." Tsukune replied looking around the room.

_They aren't human, some of them can live longer than humans. Like vampires…_

He looked to Moka and wondered how long she would live for. How long he would have with her before he passed away. The thought of it worried him greatly.

"So…I guess that settles it then. Well, I have to ask, when's the big day?" Rason asked the snow girl.

"I would imagine after we graduate our senior year here. I myself only came to this school to find a husband, but I have a little more time before I have to get married, so if Dark wishes to continue to graduate, I suppose that would be fine." She said calmly.

"Little more time? Before what?" Moka asked curiously. Everybody turned to Mizore who looked down with a saddened expression.

"Well…" she started as she kept looking down.

"What's wrong?" Tsukune asked with a concerned look.

"My people have a…condition." She said softly. Everybody looked to her with curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked. The snow girl looked up and around at her friends.

"We snow people have a condition…the women of our people are only fertile for a short time when they come of age." She said with a saddened look.

"For a short time?" Moka asked.

"Yes, a few years at best. We have a declining birthrate because of this. As such, it's every snow woman's job to find a husband quickly and have as many children as possible." She said as she looked down again and closed her eyes. "I came to this academy to find a husband, hopefully somebody who would understand me and care for me as I am."

Everybody looked at her with sad eyes. They had no idea that as her reason for being here all this time.

"I guess that explains why you were so fixated on Tsukune before." Kurumu said softly.

"And why you wanted to have children so soon." Tsukune said gently. He finally knew why Mizore always pushed for children, she was obligated for her people to give birth as much as she could during the short time she would have to do so.

"I thought he was the one who would understand me. Turns out he understood me but wasn't the one." She said with a slight laugh at the end. She turned to look at the boy. "Still, he's a good friend, and I'm glad I met him."

The boy smiled and nodded to her.

"I'm glad I have you as a friend too Mizore." He said gently.

"Well no need to worry now Mizore, looks like you found your future husband." Kokoa said with a smile.

"Yes, I'm so glad I did." Mizore said as she smiled again and looked down with a blush.

"I just wonder what Dark meant about you being marked." Rason said as he looked up.

As if on cue the door opened and in walked a boy listening to music from his player. He walked in and looked to see the group smiling back at him.

"Perfect timing." Rason said as he motioned to Dark's seat. The boy walked around and sat down with his usual expression. Mizore smiled and took his hand into hers.

"Hello beloved." She said softly. Then she chuckled as she forgot to take her lollipop out. She reached up to take the candy out, then repeated herself.

"Hello beloved." she said happily. She didn't mind his strange taste in music, after all his music was very important to him and she wouldn't dare try to take that away from him. Dark nodded then gave her a curious look.

"What is it?" she asked tilting her head. Dark took her lollipop and gently put it back in her mouth. She blinked then looked at him curiously.

"Say that again." He said. She looked to the group then back to her boyfriend.

"Hello beloved." She said around her lollipop. Dark studied her for a moment then tilted his head.

"What is he doing?" Rason asked as he looked at the boy with a puzzled expression.

"Again." Dark said. Mizore glanced around then back to her boyfriend.

"Hello beloved." she asked with a slightly confused tone.

"What's he doing?" Tsukune asked. The demon eyed the girl closely and tilted his head the other way.

"One more time." Dark said simply.

"Hello beloved." Mizore said again. Dark studied her for a moment then smiled briefly. He looked around to see everybody looking at him with confused looks.

"What are you doing?" Kurumu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Learning." He said simply as he looked back to Mizore. She just gave him a confused look still.

"Learning?" she asked. The boy just looked at her confused then studied her lips. The group looked at him puzzled as he sat there in silence.

"Oh!" Yukari said, her eyes widening. "Mizore, I think he's learning to understand you with your lollipop in your mouth."

Mizore looked at the witch surprised, then to Dark.

"Can you understand me?" she asked the boy. He studied her for a moment then responded.

"I don't think we should do that here." He said flatly. Everybody looked at him, then to Mizore.

"I wonder what you just said to him." Moka said eyeing the boy.

"Good question." Kurumu commented.

"Well that kind of language could take some time to learn I suppose." Tsukune said with a chuckle. Rason nudged Dark to get his attention, then spoke up while raising an eyebrow.

"What did she just ask you?" he asked pointing to the snow girl. Dark looked around, then leaned over to Rason and whispered into his ear. His eyes shot open and looked to Mizore in surprise.

"What did he hear from her?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"Um…well…" Rason said looking to Mizore and back to Dark again. The boy had resumed looking back at his girlfriend at this point with no expression.

"Well?" Yukari asked.

"Well, either Dark's mind is in the gutter, or your lollipop makes you sound very perverted…" he said softly. Everybody went wide eyed and looked to Dark, who was still showing the same expression he always does. Mizore blushed brightly and looked down, the girl wondering what her future husband just heard her say. Rason nudged Dark to get his attention again.

"Dude, can you take the headphones off, we have a few questions for you." He asked politely.

"No." Dark simply said. Rason just sighed and nodded.

"Of course, I should have known. Well can I ask you a question?" he asked tiredly. Dark just nodded while looking at the angel.

"What did you mean Mizore is marked?" Rason asked curiously.

"Just what I said. I've marked her to be my wife." Dark said simply.

"We heard that, but how did you mark her. And why?" the angel asked. Dark looked over to Mizore and gazed deep into her eyes.

"I marked her by giving her a part of my essence. I did so to mark her as my wife." He said calmly.

"Essence?" Mizore asked curiously. Dark studied her for a moment and then spoke up.

"Mizore, I don't think we should do that right now." He said flatly. The ice maiden blushed and looked away.

"Wow, I'm curious to what he thinks you're saying." Kurumu said with a giggle.

"Me too, hee hee!" Yukari said looking at Mizore's red blush.

"I don't think I need to know." Tsukune said with a weak smile. Mizore took a breath and cooled off, then looked back to Dark as she removed her lollipop.

"Essence?" she repeated herself. He nodded and smiled briefly again to her.

"Part of my spirit, my being. It marks you as my woman to all other demons." he said simply. Mizore looked at him with wide eyes as her mouth opened a bit.

"Your…woman?" she asked softly. He just nodded with a blank expression. The girl looked at him with wonder then smiled with amazement.

_He's so possessive too. I won't let him get away now, I can't. He's too good to be true._

"When did you do that?" she asked softly while tilting her head.

"When I kissed you for the first time." He replied. She smiled and sighed happily. She remembered that moment very well and blushed more thinking about it.

"Wow, so how does that work?" Kurumu asked looking closely at Mizore. Dark just kept looking at Mizore, the boy not hearing her at all. The snow girl giggled then leaned closer to her boyfriend.

"So how does that work beloved?" she asked softly.

"I can see it. All demons can now, it shows you are claimed already. If any other demon wants you, they'll have to answer to me." He said as he looked to the snow girl, his eyes flickering black for a moment. She wasn't sure if it was just his words to her, or his aura creeping out temporarily, but for a brief instant she felt a chill run down her spine. And she loved it.

"Wow…" she breathed out.

"I don't see anything. Where is it?" Moka said studying Mizore closely as well. She and Kurumu were looking all around Mizore's neck and arms while the snow girl glanced to them with a weak expression.

"You guys, can you give me a little room?" Mizore asked nervously as the two girls got really close to her.

"Only a demon of my nature can see it. It shows that she is my wife to all of my kind." Dark said simply.

"Your kind?" Kurumu asked out loud. "So only shadow demons can see it?"

"No, any type of demon from…" he said before he stopped and looked down.

"From where? I'm a demon technically and I don't see it." Kurumu said eyeing the snow girl closely.

"Um, Kurumu?" Yukari said softly. "There's only one place a shadow demon would come from."

She just pointed downward and the group looked down. The group thought about it then realized what he meant, all of them jumping with a bit of surprise.

"Oh…I see." Kurumu said as she backed up a bit.

"Still, I guess that's something. No demon from hell is going to hit on you now." Rason chuckled. Mizore giggled at that and looked at Dark, she held her hand out and raised his head up to meet her eyes.

"I don't fear you, it's ok. I'm just glad you chose me." She said with a smile. Dark nodded and looked back at her with his usual expression.

"Yeah, it's sort of like you have a Destined One as well." Kurumu said as she hugged Rason closely.

"I suppose so." Mizore said smiling at the succubus.

"I guess we are the same, well almost. I can tell where my Rason is, I can feel his presence. It's like a special sense I guess. Pretty cool huh?" she said as she held the boy closer.

"Um, Kurumu…" Tsukune said with a weak smile.

"It's incredible actually, I can tell where he is. Not pinpoint yet, but still, I can feel when he's close by. It always makes me so happy to know he's nearby. I wonder if he can feel my presence too." She said as she looked up in wonder.

"Kurumu…" Moka said with a similar weak smile.

"Maybe he knows where I am all the time too. Maybe the bond works both ways. That would be so cool! I wonder what he feels when I'm near." She continued with stars in her eyes.

"I can guess how he feels." Mizore said calmly. The succubus looked to her curiously.

"You can?" she asked.

"Yes, I bet he feels like his lungs are on fire." Mizore said. Kurumu blinked and tilted her head. Mizore just pointed down to her chest. The blue haired girl looked down and gasped. Rason had passed out in her chest again and wasn't moving anymore.

"Oh my gosh! Rason! Rason! Speak to me!" the worried girl yelled out. The rest of the gang just looked at the sight with weak expressions.

"Poor angel." Yukari said softly.

Mizore giggled and smiled at Dark with loving eyes.

_My own knight in shining armor. Who would have thought a snow girl's husband would come from hell itself?_

While the group focused on the two happy couples, even though one of the boys was unconscious, a boy with brown eyes was looking at his girlfriend with a sad expression.

_Moka is a vampire. She'll live to be…who knows how old exactly. But she will certainly outlive me. I'll only have my short life as a human with her, then she'll have to witness me die._

The boy looked down and worried about the future. Vampires would most certainly outlive humans, and he feared what she would think about outliving him like that. Moka glanced over and saw him upset, causing her to worry as well.

"Tsukune, what's wrong?" she asked. The rest of the group, including Rason who had just regained himself with a few deep breaths of fresh air, looked over to him curiously. Dark only looked because he saw Mizore look over there as well.

"Well, it's just that..." he started before looking at his girlfriend's worried eyes. "How long do vampires live for?"

"Oh, well. Let's see. I know my great grandfather lived to be over 500 years old." She said as she looked up thoughtfully.

"500 years huh." He said softly as he looked back down. Moka looked to him with concerned eyes.

"Why does that bother you?" she asked.

"It's just…if monsters live longer than humans…" he trailed off. Moka gasped at realizing what he was thinking and looked down saddened too.

"Tsukune..." she said softly.

_I didn't think about that. I wonder how that must feel for him to know that I'll outlive him. Oh Tsukune…_

"Tsukune, I'll always cherish every second I have with you. I promise I'll enjoy every day with you more than anything." She said as she looked to him with a sad smile. The boy nodded while still looking down.

"I never thought about that." Kurumu said looking between the couple.

"Me neither. Actually me and Kurumu would live just as long as a human would, so I guess it never occurred to us." Mizore added softly.

"Me too." Yukari chimed in. The girls shot her a dull expression then looked back to Tsukune.

"Isn't Tsukune a vampire now though?" Rason asked as he looked at the boy. "Shouldn't he live just as long?"

"No, only a full blooded vampire would have increased life. He may have a few more years sure, but not as long as us." Kokoa said softly. She wasn't one to agree Tsukune was the best choice for her sister just yet, but she knew how much he meant to her. She actually felt a bit of sympathy for the boy for a moment.

"I'm sorry." Tsukune said as he looked back to his friends with a gentle smile. "I guess I should have expected this, I mean this world is different than the human world in many ways."

"Enjoy it." Dark said to the boy. Everybody looked to him curiously.

"What?" Tsukune asked.

"Enjoy your life with her. That's all you could ever do." Dark said simply. Tsukune looked to his girlfriend and thought about those words.

_She is a vampire. She will outlive me. But still, I can't focus on that now. Even if there isn't a way to live as long as her, I need to treasure the time I do have with her. I can't deny how I feel, and I know without her I would be miserable for however long I do live for._

He smiled at her and looked into her green eyes, the eyes he fell for since the day he came to this academy.

"Moka…" he said gently.

"Tsukune…" she said softly.

"Uh oh, they're doing it again." Rason said as he looked between the two.

"Moka…I need to be honest with you." Tsukune said with a look of determination.

"Oh, well that part is new." Rason said raising an eyebrow.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked curiously. Tsukune walked over to her and held her hand, gazing into her eyes deeply.

"I know you will outlive me, and there isn't anything I can likely do about that…" he started.

"Tsukune…I…" she breathed out.

"And I know that monsters and humans have always had trouble coexisting in the past…" he continued as he looked down with remorse. Moka's eyes widened.

_Oh no! He's not going to break up with me about this is he? Tsukune?_

"And I know that vampires are proud beings who only want other vampires or strong monsters to be with them…" he said with a sincere expression as he looked back to her. Everybody but Dark stared at the boy with wide eyes while Moka started breathing heavily.

_No, please don't let me go Tsukune! I don't care if you're not a vampire or a monster, I care about who you are!_

"I understand now that the monster world is a different place than the human world, and something's are supposed to never be…" he said softly. Everybody but Dark looked at him with wide eyes and jaws that dropped a bit. Moka felt her heart start to ache as she shook her head.

_Please don't break up with me!_

**_If he breaks up with us over this, I swear I'll beat him into the ground! Dammit Tsukune don't let us go!_**

"So having that in mind, I need to tell you something, something that I've known for a while actually…" he said as he held her hand tightly.

_Please Tsukune! I…I…Tsukune I lo-_

"I love you Moka Akashiya." He said to her gently.

Silence.

The vampire looked at her boyfriend with wide eyes and a surprised expression, the girl stunned to hear such words from the boy. She stared at him with unblinking eyes as words failed her. After a long pause she trembled a bit.

"Wha…what did you say?" she breathed out. Her heart skipped a few beats and her breathing was short.

**_Did he…did he just say what I think he did?_**

"I love you Moka, and I want to be with you forever, for as long as I live." He said with his gentle smile. Everybody stared at the boy in silence. After a moment Dark turned to Rason and smirked for an instant.

"I called that one." He said flatly. The vampire stared at the boy as words failed to form in her mouth.

_Tsukune…do you…do you mean that…_

"I love you." He said as he gazed into her eyes. A moment passed where nobody said a word. After a while a voice squeaked out.

"Do you…mean that Tsukune?" Moka asked under her breath. Her eyes were fixated on Tsukune with shock. The boy nodded and smiled at her.

"Tsukune…" she said softly.

"Moka…" he said back gently.

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"Really? Now of all times? What is wrong with you two?" Rason asked out loud.

"It's just their thing." Kurumu said with a giggle.

"Tsukune…I…I…" the vampire started to say, tears forming in her eyes.

"Moka?" the boy asked worriedly.

"Tsukune…I LOVE YOU TOO!" she yelled as she jumped up and tackled the boy to the ground. Everybody watched with wide eyes as the couple fell to the floor with a crash.

"Are you two ok?" Yukari asked walking over. The two vampires were locked into a kiss, with Tsukune holding Moka closely. Yukari blushed and looked away. "Yeah, they're ok."

The vampire kissed her boyfriend passionately, the couple locked into an embrace on the ground. Her heart was beating steadily as she held her boyfriend, the girl feeling her world brightening beyond anything she imagined. She always dreamed of being with Tsukune, always being with him and making him happy. But hearing him say those words to her, and with such confidence, she felt her heart yearn for the boy like never before.

_Tsukune! I love you too! I really do!_

While locked in their embrace her rosary glowed brightly. Inner Moka's heart was beating just as fast, and she looked forward to telling the boy herself how she feels about him.

"Well, glad that all worked out." Kurumu said as she turned to her angel.

"Say Rason…" she said slowly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kurumu, I think you already know the answer." He said gently as he pulled her closer.

"I know, but…I want to hear it." She said with a blush. She wanted to hear the same words from her Destined One as well. The angel smiled at her and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I love you Kurumu." He said gently. The succubus squealed with delight and kissed him deeply in response. She felt the tingle shoot through her body again, and loved the feeling of the bond they shared.

The third couple eyed the two couples who were locked in their embrace, then turned to each other. Mizore smiled around her lollipop and looked at her boyfriend.

"Dark..." she said softly. The boy tilted his head with a blank expression. Blinking once, she realized the lollipop was in her mouth still. This was one time she wanted to be crystal clear with Dark. She reached up and pulled the lollipop out, but before she could say anything Dark leaned in and kissed her. She sighed and enjoyed the kiss as she always did. After the kiss broke Dark leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I love you my little snow bunny." He said gently and looked to her again, a small smile on his face. Mizore stared at him wide eyed then blushed brightly with a big smile on her face.

_The way he says that…it's…perfect…_

At that moment Gin walked in holding some papers he was looking through.

"Good new guys, I think we got the last info we need for our paper, now we just need to-" he started before stopping in place and looking around. On the floor Tsukune and Moka were making out, next to the table Rason was holding Kurumu in his lap and they were also making out, and sitting at the table Mizore and Dark were staring into each other's eyes with a smile on each of their faces.

"Um…what the…" he started.

"Don't interrupt them." Kokoa said sternly. The wolf turned to see Kokoa and Yukari off by the wall with smiles on their faces. The vampire looked over to Gin and shook her head.

"I would hate to be the poor soul that came between any of them." She continued with a smirk.

* * *

The class day had ended and many students were leaving the academy for the dorms. Some students stayed behind for after school activities and clubs, while some just wandered around minding their own business. Two students however were finishing up their duties outside the headmaster's office. They had been keeping an eye on possible threats to the school and its students, and were turning in their report to the headmaster's personal assistant.

"So, what have we learned yet?" the elder witch asked while keeping her back turned to the two sisters. They smiled and spoke in unison as usual.

"We have learned that the Kiyo brothers have done nothing suspicious yet, neither have the other two students who claimed not to have known Mr. Tsukune at all Ms. Ruby." they said politely. The elder witch twitched her eyebrow in frustration.

"And what else have we learned girls?" she asked again.

"We have seen Mr. Tsukune and his friends exhibit great strength in their encounters with students and during their classes Ms. Ruby." the witch sisters with impressed smiles.

"And what else…" Ruby said with a tone of annoyance. The sisters looked to each other then back to the witch.

"Um…that is all Ms. Ruby." they said together.

"No, there is one more thing you two should have learned by now." Ruby spoke as she turned around.

"What is that Ms. Ruby?" the girls asked curiously, both still speaking at the same time.

From down the hall a woman's rage was heard from her screaming.

"It's just RUBY!" she yelled out. The twin sisters blinked and nodded with smiles.

"Yes Ms. Ruby." they said together. More sounds of weeping were heard down the halls nearby. After a moment the twin sisters were walking the halls towards the exit of the academy.

"She seemed sad sister." Apoch said softly.

"She must be frustrated that we have not found the threats yes. Do not give up, we shall prove to her we are capable of completing this task." Astreal said calmly. The girls walked around the corner and stopped, looking at two students who were smiling at them.

"We meet again." Rarosun said with a smile.

"Oh, hello again." The sisters spoke together.

"You girls are still at school? Did you get into trouble with the headmaster?" Surason said looking down the hall towards the headmaster's office.

"Oh no, we were just helping him with some odd jobs." Astreal said politely.

"It's good to see you two again." Apoch said with a shy smile.

"Indeed, I'm glad this school hasn't been too rough with you. Did you find protection from that bad man?" Rarosun asked tilting his head.

"Oh dear, I hope they are not being troubled by him still." Surason said looking worried at them.

"No no, we have that problem taken care of." Astreal said with a giggle.

"Yes, we found some friends who helped us." Apoch said softly.

"Oh, well I'm glad you're ok then." Surason said as he glanced to his brother.

"Yes, wouldn't want anything bad to happen to our friends." Rarosun said with a kind smile.

"Thank you, well we must be going. We shall see you later perhaps?" Astreal said with a small bow.

"I would hope so." Surason said holding out his hand. Astreal looked at it for a moment, then shook it with a smile.

"Take care as well." Rarosun said holding his hand out to Apoch. She paused shyly, then shook it gently as well. The girls then walked off in the hallway while the boys smiled at them. After they rounded the corner the boys looked to their hands with eerie smiles.

"That should be all we need." Surason said as a green wisp flowed around his hand briefly.

"Yes, this should be interesting." Rarosun said with a chuckle.

* * *

Elsewhere the newspaper club was getting ready to end today's meeting. They were all sitting around the table discussing the paper before it was finalized. Although they all worked hard to complete this edition of the paper in time for the dance, not everybody was focused on the project anymore.

"So that concludes all the articles we will be putting in the paper…" Gin said as he looked around the room.

Moka and Tsukune were staring into each other's eyes dreamily again and holding each other's hands. Moka felt her heart racing as she recalled how Tsukune declared his love to her, and couldn't take her eyes off of him now. Tsukune felt the same way as he held the hand of the girl he loved, the girl that even if she did outlive him he wanted to spend his entire life with.

"…and I know that the info for the dance will certainly be a big hit…" Gin continued as he glanced around.

Kurumu and Rason were sitting close together, the angel having his arm around the girl and holding her close while she smiled up at him with loving eyes. She felt the bond flowing through her and combined with the angel's declaration of love to her she felt like she truly died and went to heaven. The angel too felt like this was heaven as he had his beautiful girl close to him.

"…so we will put all this out to the press for tomorrow, I expect you all to be able to hand out the papers in the morning…" Gin said with a raised eyebrow.

Mizore and Dark were looking into each other's eyes, both being silent yet still voicing how they felt to each other. Mizore had a soft smile on her face as she rolled the lollipop around in her mouth, the girl still amazed she had a shadow demon for a soon to be husband while Dark showed his normal expression, which was none. Even though he had no visible sign of happiness on his face, the demon was indeed thankful to have found a future wife for himself.

"…and with that, I have to ask you all one more thing before we end today's meeting…" Gin said calmly.

Kokoa and Yukari looked to the couples than back to Gin with a smirk and a giggle.

"…and that would be ARE ANY OF YOU LISTENING TO ME?" he roared out. None of the couples flinched or moved in the slightest.

"Doesn't seem like it." Yukari said with a giggle.

"Besides, we did our job, let's get going anyway." Kokoa said as she stood up. She walked over and waved her hand between Tsukune and Moka's gaze, snapping them out of it.

"Enough of this big sister, let's get to our training." Kokoa said under her breath. She was trying to be understanding of Moka's choice, but she was more eager to fight than anything. Moka blinked at her sister, then smiled happily.

"Oh, of course Kokoa." She turned to her boyfriend and blushed at bit. "Let's go ok Tsukune?"

The boy nodded and the two stood up while keeping eye contact.

"Sure thing Moka." He said gently. He tapped on the table a few times to get everybody's attention. Everybody's but Dark, who looked over only because Mizore did.

"We have the paper taken care of, so let's head out. We still have light out so let's try to improve what we can." Tsukune said with a confident smile.

"I suppose that would be best. Need to keep in shape for my girl." Rason said as he kissed her on the forehead. She giggled a bit and stood up with him.

"Hey, I can get stronger too you know." She said confidently.

Mizore and Dark stood up and walked over, with Mizore clinging to her boyfriend's arm while he listened to his music. The boy glanced to Tsukune and nodded.

"Still can't believe you guys are doing this." Gin said as he sat down. "Well whatever, just try not to kill each other."

Tsukune chuckled and took Moka's hand and led her out of the room. The other two couples followed along with Yukari who ran to catch up with Tsukune and Moka. Kokoa started to walk out then glanced over to Gin.

"How come you don't want to train with us? Wouldn't you want to get stronger with them?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, I got better things to do with my time." He said as he pulled out a camera. Kokoa narrowed her eyes as she knew exactly what he was going to be up to while they were out. She shook her head with discontent and walked out.

* * *

Out in the field they used for practice, two different groups of fighters were dancing around the clearing at high speed. Monster energy was rippling around them as they fought and dodged around with great power.

Tsukune dodged to his side and just missed a sharp punch to the face from Dark. As he did so he tried to rebalance and send a kick towards his sparring partner, only for Dark to grab the leg and fling him at a tree. Before impact Tsukune rebalanced himself and landed feet first on the trunk and jumped back, shattering the tree with great force. The boy soared through the air and missed the boy with headphones on with a flying kick by a hair. Tsukune landed and spun around, his blood red eyes focusing on his opponent as he tried to push himself even further.

Next to them a pink haired girl was dodging left and right to avoid punches from a boy with blonde hair. He was smiling at her kindly yet attacking with high speed. He tried to send a roundhouse kick to her head, only for the girl to reach up and stop the attack with one hand, then she tried to throw the boy over her. He soared over her head, but landed on his feet on the other side, and sprang back at the girl with a punch to the stomach, sending her back a few feet. She let out a startled gasp, then focused back on the boy charging her. The boy ran to her with the intent to send a kick to her head again. During the fight her rosary was glowing brightly with her will to fight.

Off to the side two girls stood watching the fights with high interest. One of the girls jaw was hanging down, her lollipop almost falling out of her mouth, and stared at her boyfriend with amazement. The other stood there fidgeting a bit, her tingling sensation in her chest spiking every now and then as she watched the angel fight nearby.

"Wow…" breathed out Kurumu, her face flushed a bit.

"I know, they're so strong…" Mizore said as she kept her boy in sight.

Behind them two other girls were eyeing them with questioning looks.

"Hey, we are supposed to be fighting here!" Kokoa barked out as she held a giant hammer behind her head with one hand.

"Yeah, we are supposed to be training as well, c'mon you two." Yukari whined out.

After a moment they were both encased in ice as Mizore and Kurumu kept looking at the battles in front of them.

"I think watching them will teach us a lot." Kurumu said softly.

"I'm already getting ideas." Mizore said with a blush on her face.

Tsukune was trying his best to knock the dark haired boy over, but each attack was blocked or dodged. The only good side to this fight was Tsukune was avoiding all of his opponent's attacks as well, either by dodging or blocking them just in time. He may not be able to strike down the shadow demon, but at least he was holding his own so far. Meanwhile Moka was able to defend herself much better, this time her power holding strong, yet still was not attacking often. She was defending herself more than going on the offensive, and as such was not able to make any progress striking the blonde haired boy out. She had the will to fight, but still didn't want to hurt her friends.

Tsukune threw another kick towards Dark who dodged it quickly and sent a punch right to his jaw, sending him up and back a bit. He focused his power to regain himself quickly and landed on his feet, then shot back towards the silent boy.

_C'mon! I can do this, focus your power Tsukune, you're fighting for your girlfriend! For Moka!_

Next to him Moka was not only defending herself from Rason's attacks, but was also listening to her rosary yell at her.

**_What is wrong with you? Attack! Don't just dodge and block. You need to go on the offensive!_**

_I can't, I don't know how to attack like you do. I thought I was doing pretty good lasting this long._

**_Lasting long doing nothing but letting him attack you. C'mon, if you're going to do this, do it right. Fight back!_**

With that Moka summoned her power best she could and struck at Rason with a fist, the shot missing the boy by a hair as he dodged to the side, the angel then sending a sideways kick to her face, hitting her hard and sending her flying back into the ground with a fierce crash. Dazed she got up in time to see the angel running at her and jumping into a kick. Thinking as fast as she could she dodged to the side and grabbed his leg, then spun around and slammed him into the ground. The impact blasted the boy into a small crater, and got everybody's attention as well.

"Wow, Moka actually took him down." Mizore said calmly.

"Lucky counter attack." Kurumu scoffed. The other two girls who had broken out of their icy prison looked in wonder.

"Huh, big sister actually held her own." Kokoa said softly.

_Not bad I guess._

"Amazing, she's so cool!" Yukari cheered with stars in her eyes.

Dark and Tsukune glanced to each other than walked over to the other sparring couple, just as Rason got out of the hole and dusted himself off.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?" Moka said nervously as the angel walked over.

"Haha, don't worry, I'm fine. Glad to see you're getting the hang of it." He said with his gentle smile. Moka smiled back and nodded. Tsukune walked over to his girlfriend with a big smile.

"You're amazing Moka. I'm so proud of you." He said as he hugged her. The vampire blushed and sighed happily at his compliment.

"Oh Tsukune…" she said as he faced her.

"Oh Moka…"

"Oh Tsukune…"

Without a second word he leaned in and kissed her deeply. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the embrace with him.

"Huh, thought for sure they would have at least two more back and forth's." Rason said scratching his head.

"Well at least they are doing something besides reminding each other of their names." Kurumu said with a giggle. She looked to her boyfriend with a gentle smile. "Glad you're ok too."

"Ha, don't worry about me, I'll be fine." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. The attack did hurt a bit, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

Moka's rosary glowed brightly, causing her to look down at it in wonder. Mizore walked over to her boyfriend and clung to his arm again. She removed her lollipop and spoke with a soft smile.

"I was watching you fight, you're so amazing." She said with a blush. Dark smiled briefly at her and kissed her on the lips. The girl savored the taste and sighed happily. After the kiss broke Dark looked back to Tsukune.

"I know…" Tsukune said rubbing the back of his head with a shrug.

"I could have done better. Really I am trying…" he said with a nervous smile. The rosary on Moka's chest glowed brightly again while Moka looked from Dark to Rason with curious looks.

"Well at least you guys are improving. That's what matters." Kurumu said as she grabbed her boyfriend's arm.

"Um." Moka said softly causing the group to look to her.

"What's wrong Moka?" Tsukune asked curiously, his red eyes looking at his girlfriend's expression.

"Um, my other self want's to talk to Dark and Rason." She said while looking between the boys. Dark and Rason merely glanced to each other.

"Oh, well. Ok then." Tsukune said a bit puzzled. Then he reached out and removed the rosary from her chest. The area was hit with a wave of monster energy as the sky turned blood red and the area darkened around them. Everybody looked to Moka as a bright light shined from her body. Kokoa looked at her big sister with stars in her eyes. When the light receded Inner Moka stood there, her silver hair flowing in the wind, her blood red eyes set in her usual piercing look, and her bust size having increased from before.

"So what's up Mo-" Tsukune started before the vampire pulled him into a fierce kiss. Everybody looked at them with a bit of surprise at first. After a moment Tsukune closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss from the other side of his girlfriend. They were one and the same in some ways, and he cared for them both as one. Once the kiss broke the vampire looked at her boyfriend with a smile, even though for her a smile still seemed like an arrogant gaze.

**"Hello boyfriend, I've been waiting to do that for a while now. You seem to kiss the other Moka far more than me."** She said raising an eyebrow. Tsukune stammered a bit, then regained himself.

"Well that's just because I've seen her more today." He said nervously. Then he looked at the vampire with a sincere look. "But I care for both of you the same. I love you Moka, both sides of you, equally."

The vampire tilted her head a bit, then chuckled a bit.

**"Oh Tsukune, you are always too kind to everyone." **She said as she looked into his eyes. Her expression softened a bit and her voice became a bit gentler. **"And I love you too Tsukune. I don't want you to ever forget that."**

"Wow, didn't expect this side of Moka to be capable of saying such caring words." Rason said with a smirk. The vampire shot him a glare causing him to wave his hands in front of him.

"Still it's great to see such a happy couple!" he replied quickly with a nervous laugh. The vampire looked from him to Dark with a questioning glare.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Tsukune asked curiously.

**"Dark. Rason. I need to speak to you about something." **She said as she walked over to the angel. She looked over to see Dark was looking off to the side listening to his music. Even when Inner Moka was out he didn't seem to care anymore than usual.

"Um, I don't think he can hear you." Tsukune said nervously.

**"Bullshit."** The vampire said and walked over to him, the boy still looking off to the side listening to his music.

"What are you-" Rason started to ask before Inner Moka wound up a punch and set it straight for Dark's head. Everybody went wide eyed as the strike traveled towards his head at high speed.

"Moka!" Tsukune cried out.

Before the punch connected Dark reached up and caught the hand, holding it in place instantly. He slowly looked over to see a vampire smirking at him.

**"I thought so." **she said as she pulled her hand away. The boy kept looking at her without any expression.

"Wha? How did…" Tsukune stammered out. Everybody looked at Dark with wide eyes, except for Inner Moka and Rason.

**"You've been holding back, you're more aware of what's around you then you let on." **She declared as she glanced back to the angel. **"You both have been holding your power back. Admit it."**

The angel looked at her for a moment, then looked over to Dark. The demon still showed no expression while his music kept playing for him. After a pause Rason just shrugged.

"What makes you say that?" he asked curiously.

**"Don't give me that."** She snapped at him. She looked back to Dark with a smirk. **"You've both been holding back your power with us. Did you think I wouldn't notice?"**

The boy continued to look at her without saying a word. The vampire grunted and bared her fangs.

**"Fine, have it your way."** She said and with that she jumped up and sent a swift kick to Dark's head. He instantly blocked it again and pushed her away with one hand. The group just looked at him with wide eyes as he seemed to have become stronger than before somehow.

"He blocked _her_ kick?" Kurumu said with surprise.

"Wow, have they been practicing too?" Yukari said amazed.

**"No, they've always been strong. We just haven't seen it when we've been out here."** Inner Moka said looking back and forth between the boys.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune said as he eyed them as well.

**"I mean they haven't been trying with us. Frankly I'm disappointed, if they had been using their full power, maybe we could have improved faster."** She said with a smirk.

"Or died faster." Dark said flatly. All eyes turned to the shadow demon. He was looking right at Inner Moka with his usual expression. Kurumu looked from him to Rason, then back to Dark.

"So, what? They just haven't been using their full power all this time?" she asked curiously.

**"No, we've seen it briefly before. Rason's eyes and wings were glowing in the cafeteria when he was fighting. Dark's eyes turned pitch black."** Inner Moka replied.

"But we've seen Dark's eyes turn black before." Kokoa spoke up.

**"Kokoa, you said yourself you've seen a monster in those eyes. Tell me, have you seen him fight as that monster yet?"** Inner Moka said over her shoulder. Kokoa thought for a moment and looked down.

"Well…no." she said softly.

"What about when he fought you?" Mizore said as she looked from Dark to Inner Moka.

**"He didn't use his power at all. His eyes were normal the entire fight. He lost that fight on purpose to prove a point to Kokoa." **She replied as she looked from her sister to Dark. **"Isn't that right?"**

Dark looked at her, then glanced to Rason who just looked back without a reaction. Mizore looked to her boyfriend with curious eyes.

_If he wasn't fighting with his all against her, what reason would he have to hide it?_

Kurumu looked at her angel in wonder. She remembered seeing his eyes and wings glowing brightly in that battle, but hasn't seen it once since then. She never really stopped to think about it as she was always staring at him with a dreamy bliss.

**"If you are going to help us reach a higher level, to help us become stronger, don't hold back anymore. Me and Tsukune could use a bit more practice against harder opponents, and you two can provide that."** Inner Moka said confidently as she walked over to her boyfriend.

"What? But I haven't been able to hit Dark at all yet, and he hasn't been using his full power." He said nervously.

**"Neither have you. This will help you learn to bring out your full potential, when you absolutely need it most. I have faith in you Tsukune."** She replied calmly while looking into his eyes.

"I don't understand, why would Dark and Rason hide their power though?" Yukari asked out loud.

"Dark, tell her that you have been fighting with your all. That you lost to her fair and square." Kokoa said to Dark. The boy reached up to remove his earbuds and put them in his pocket. Mizore and Kurumu looked at their boyfriends in wonder.

"Well, we just didn't want to hurt Tsukune or you girls, I mean we were under orders to protect you. Well, at least that was my reason." Rason said as he glanced over to Dark.

**"Don't worry about us. I can understand starting them off with an easier challenge. But we need to make real progress here. Don't hold back anymore." **Inner Moka calmly said as she smiled at the two boys. Then she blinked and looked at Dark with a raised eyebrow.

**"Wait, what was his reason for not using his full power?"**

Dark didn't say anything back, he just glanced over to Rason.

"So, you two are sure you want us to go at it with our all?" he asked cautiously. Dark looked over to Mizore with his usual stare, but his eyes seem to sadden a bit. Mizore tilted her head curiously as she saw the strange look in his eyes.

**"Yes, we can handle it." **Inner Moka said as she glanced over to her boyfriend. **"They won't hold back, so we shall not as well. Fight with your all Tsukune, I know you can do this."**

Tsukune nodded and looked towards the two boys with determination.

_I'll prove to her that I can be strong. I can control my power much more easily than before. We can do this, I know we can. I will not let you down Moka._

"Ok, don't hold back you two." Tsukune said as he and Inner Moka got into fighting stances. The two boys looked to each other, then ahead to their opponents.

"Well, ok. Let's do this then." Rason said as he took off his shirts and tossed them aside. He spread out his wings and flexed his chest out, stretching his muscles, then returning to his normal stance. He looked over to his silent friend.

"No more hiding buddy." Rason said as he glanced to Mizore. She blinked and looked at Dark curiously. Dark took his player out of his pocket and looked at it for a moment, then tossed it over onto the boy's shirts. He looked ahead at the vampires, then over to Mizore.

"Dark?" she asked softly. He looked at her for a moment then set his sights on the vampires.

**"Ok you two, show us what you really have."** Inner Moka said as a red aura started to wisp around her. Tsukune focused his power with all his might and a similar aura flickered around him. Vampiric energy radiated from the two and flooded around the area. The other girls wavered a bit at first from the shock then looked to them in amazement.

"Now THAT'S my big sister!" Kokoa gloated as she looked to her with stars in her eyes.

"Wow, that's some serious power." Yukari said a bit afraid.

"I wonder how our boyfriends measure up." Kurumu said curiously. She looked over to see Mizore there with a worried look on her face.

"You ok?" she asked worriedly.

"What would he want to hide from me?" Mizore asked softly. Rason extended his wings out as a bright glow started to radiate from them. His eyes started to glow brightly and the area around him started to brighten as if light was shining from above. Kurumu felt the tingle in her chest amplify and she looked to him with awe and wonder.

"Wow…look at that…" she breathed out as she felt her boyfriend's power expand out. The angel smiled as he always does and waved to his girlfriend. She swayed and waved back with dreamy eyes. He chuckled and glanced over to his comrade.

"Ok, now or never." Rason said as he looked back forward. Dark looked down and breathed out slowly. Then he looked back forward and glared at the two vampires. His eyes turned pitch black and a dark fog seemed to form at his feet.

"That seems just like before." Kurumu said eyeing the boy. "I think Moka was mistaken about him."

Suddenly the area around him started to grow darker, as if cast in a shadow from all around. His eyes grew dark and cold as black wisps flowed around his body. The area around him turned darker and darker, light seeming to vanish around. In the area between the angel and demon light would flicker violently and disappear quickly, as if being cancelled out by the other's aura.

"That doesn't seem so bad, I wonder why he didn't want to use his full power before." Yukari asked.

"Yeah, he just made it darker around him, what was Moka talking about?" Kurumu asked curiously.

Kokoa watched the boy with a sharp eye.

_I know I saw something in those eyes before. My big sister had to have seen it as well._

Mizore looked at him with worried eyes still.

_What are you holding back? Why would I fear you Dark?_

The darkness and the light seemed to clash between the two monsters, light streaks flying out and dark patches streaking through the air in some places. They seemed to mix and violently spin around at the edge making a small storm of light and blackness.

**"This is it Tsukune. Don't hold back, because they will not."** Inner Moka said preparing to attack.

The boy looked at the two fighters. They were his friends, they helped save him and his friends' lives since the day they arrived here. They even helped him train to get better control of his power. He didn't want to attack them with his full power, but he knew he had to try. Not just because it was necessary to better control his own strength. Not just because he had to protect and help his girlfriend overcome the challenge. No, it was because he had to fight to survive, because these two that stood before him were going to attack with strength that hasn't been seen yet. And he would need all his power to fight them back.

The two vampires stood there facing a demon from hell, and an angel from heaven. They stood there preparing to fight them with all they had together. They stood there, a boy and a girl, against the brightest darkness.


	27. Vampire Rising

The area around the school was normally a creepy place as far as humans would think. Yes, that cab driver wasn't just blowing smoke when he warned new students. Dark forests with most of the trees dead or bare, cloudy or dark skies with the wind howling in the distance, the rustling of leaves and branches nearby. But in a field far from the school, far from prying eyes, there was another sight that would send most humans running away in fear. In the middle of the field two auras were glowing brightly as monsters were preparing to fight each other. On one side of the field two vampires stood together, their aura casting a red glow around them as they concentrated on their power. Across the field was an aura that was mixed, half shining brightly and the other half darkened to near pitch black. The two fighters that stood there had aura's that contrasted each other, but were preparing to fight the duo of vampires together.

"I hope my vampire power will be enough for this." Tsukune said aloud a bit worried.

"**Have faith in your strength Tsukune. I believe in you, you should as well."** Inner Moka said as she got into her attack stance.

"You're right, we can do this, I know we can." The boy said with renewed confidence.

On the sidelines of the fight four girls stood watching the show with eager eyes.

"Wow this is going to be awesome!" Yukari cheered out.

"The sheer amount of monster energy out there, it's kinda scary." Kurumu said shaking a bit.

"This will be a true fight amongst monsters." Kokoa said looking between the groups. On one side was her big sister that she idolized, and on the other was the boy she also believed in. She wasn't sure which side to cheer for still. Next to her a snow girl was still fixated on the shadow demon on the field, her eyes looking at him with great concern.

_What are you hiding Dark? What could be so bad that you wouldn't want me to see?_

"**Ok, whenever you two are ready."** Inner Moka called out to the challengers. They glanced to each other than back to the vampires.

"Huh, I wonder how fast-" Tsukune started before the angel shot at them like a bullet. In a flash he raced past Inner Moka, her having just dodged his fist by ducking in time.

"**Tsukune! Behind you!" **She yelled out. The crimson eyed boy turned around just in time to see Dark throwing a fist towards his face.

WHAM!

The boy flew several feet and tumbled into a roll. Tsukune quickly jumped up and back onto his feet in time to see Rason flying at him with a kick.

WHAM!

Tsukune was launched further back by the angel's kick and smacked into a tree, causing it to crack and break apart behind him.

"Whoa!" Kurumu yelled out in shock. "They are really going at it now."

"Oh my, I hope Tsukune is ok." Yukari said worriedly. Kokoa looked from the boy to her big sister with wide eyes. She could see Inner Moka looking around frantically, and she knew exactly what that meant.

"**Dammit, where are-"** the silver haired vampire started before being kicked left and right. She attempted to block the next attack but the hit somehow connected still and sent her back a few feet.

"Moka!" Tsukune cried out as he got to his feet and started running over. He glanced behind him and saw a bright glow. Thinking fast he crouched down just in time to hear a kick whiz past where his head was. He watched the angel fly low and circle around for another pass.

_Ok, I need to go on the offensive here, I have to act now!_

Tsukune waited until the angel was close and jumped into a kick aimed at the blonde boy's head. Almost before impact the angel shot straight up and circled back down, sending a kick straight to the boy's head and blasting him into the ground.

"**Damn coward. Quit hiding behind your cloak and fight me."** Inner Moka roared as she got up. Behind her a boy appeared and grabbed her by the neck, another hand reaching to the top of her head. The vampire grabbed the boy's hand above her head and chuckled.

"**Repeating your last mistake are you?"** she said confidently and ducked down to throw him. The boy flew over her head but this time landed on his feet, and used the momentum to throw the vampire over and into the ground with a fierce crash.

"Dammit, you guys really are pulling all the punches now aren't you?" Tsukune groaned as he got up from the crater. He looked to see Rason in the air dive bombing Inner Moka who was getting up. Before he could call her name he was hit left and right suddenly, then picked up by the throat and thrown a good distance into another roll. He tumbled and landed on his face in the grass, next to a frightened little witch.

"Oh my, are you ok?" Yukari asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm-" he started before a hit to the back of the head shot him forward into a small crater. The girls turned to see Dark there glaring at the boy as he reappeared from a black wisp.

"Ease up, you guys are really hurting them." Kokoa said as she looked from him to Rason who was flying circles around an agitated vampire.

"No." he said coldly. The girls looked at him with surprised looks then looked over to see Tsukune back on his feet.

"Heh, aren't you going to say 'he's still alive'?" Tsukune chuckled as he wiped the blood from his chin. Dark just continued to glare at him with pitch black eyes, the area around them darkening a bit.

"Aren't you guys taking this a bit far?" Kurumu asked a bit worried.

"Fight or die Tsukune." Dark said coldly. The girls looked at him with shocked expressions.

"So is this some kind of psychology you guys are using? Trying to push me to fight with my all?" Tsukune asked as he got into a fighting position, his red eyes staring at his opponent.

"No, either you fight or you die." Dark said and with that he dashed at the boy and connected another hit to his jaw sending him up into the air. The demon then grabbed his foot and tossed him back crashing into the ground by the girls again.

"Dark, calm down a bit." Kokoa said as she looked at the boy in the ground.

"No." he said as he walked towards the boy as he got back up and focused his sight on Dark again.

"Dark, enough you guys are being too rough." Kurumu said as she stepped between them. Dark reached out and grabbed her sweater and lifted her up. All eyes looked at the boy in shock as he tossed her aside. The succubus dropped to the ground and got back up with a startled expression.

"What's wrong with you?" she yelled out.

"This is what you wanted isn't it Tsukune?" Dark asked the crimson eyed boy while glaring at him.

"I suppose so, still, you don't have to be so cold about it." He said as watched Kurumu walk over to the other girls. They were all staring at Dark in disbelief.

"You don't understand Tsukune." Dark said as he walked forward. "I'm a shadow demon."

"Dark…" Mizore said softly while shaking her head, the snow girl afraid of what he was turning into.

"You're not a killer anymore though, you're our friend." Tsukune said as he launched into a punch at the demon. His fist was caught before it hit the head and held there.

"You wanted to be pushed didn't you? You wanted a reason to fight, a purpose." Dark said as he twisted the boy's fist, bringing him down to his knees. He struggled not to scream out and looked back up at the demon.

"Then here is your reason. Fight. Or die." he said sternly, and with that he kicked Tsukune in the face launching him off into the field again. The boy flew back and crashed into a wild tumble before stopping and collapsing down on the grass.

"Why are you so cruel now Dark?" Yukari yelled out scared of this side of him. Dark looked to his hand for a moment then looked back to the boy who was up on his feet again. Tsukune shook off the hit and started dashing towards Dark at high speed.

"Because…" he said as he looked over to the witch. "My power is that of hatred and evil."

He looked over to see Tsukune jump into a flying kick. Dark stepped aside and punched the boy in the jaw, then another shot to slam him into the ground. The girls looked at him with fear as he stood over Tsukune.

"Using my full power…" he said as he leaned down and picked the vampire up by the throat. "I'm compelled to follow my nature."

He brought back his fist as the girls gasped in shock, the boy ready to send a powerful shot straight to Tsukune's face.

"Dark…" Tsukune coughed out.

"**Enough!"** a voice roared. Dark looked over to see Inner Moka jumping into a flying kick at him. Before she hit though an angel swooped down and slammed her into the ground.

"Moka!" Kurumu yelled out. She looked up in disbelief as Rason circled around in the air and dove back down, slamming into the vampire again with a powerful dive bomb kick. The ground around her cracked apart as the vampire was pushed further down into the dirt.

"Stop this!" Kokoa yelled out and looked to Dark with tears in her eyes.

"Dark…" Mizore breathed out as she saw her boyfriend show his real colors.

"Don't make me kill you. Fight BACK!" Dark roared as he held the boy up.

"Dark…you're not a killer…don't give in…" Tsukune said as he chocked. Mizore looked at Dark with tears in her eyes.

_This is what he didn't want me to see. His true nature. Dark…stop…_

Next to her Kokoa was looking at Dark in horror, the girl unable to believe what she was seeing from the demon.

_That power within…it isn't like big sister's at all…its more dark…it's evil! Dark please stop!_

Inner Moka jumped up from the crater and tried to throw a kick towards Rason, who instantly flew up and around it. The boy sent a kick of his own to Inner Moka who blocked it, pushing her back a bit.

"**Dammit, you two are starting to piss me off!"** She roared as she struck at him again and again.

Dark glared at the boy in his grip, Tsukune was kicking around madly trying to break free while holding the demon's arm. He was gasping for air and looking into the boy's pitch black eyes. Dark applied more pressure as Tsukune coughed out loudly.

"Dark please let him go!" Mizore cried out.

Dark's hand wavered a bit and he grunted in frustration. His fist was shaking as he growled. Mizore watched her boyfriend closely as he seemed to be struggling. The boy shook his head and his grip over Tsukune's neck loosened enough so he could breathe. Mizore watched him with wonder as Dark just growled at Tsukune.

_He's trying to fight it…_

"Fight it Dark…you're not a killer…it's not who you are…" Tsukune coughed out.

"Please don't let it control you!" Yukari yelled out with tears in her eyes. Kokoa watched the shadow demon with hopeful eyes.

_You can beat it Dark, nothing can control you._

Dark growled loudly then started to crush Tsukune's throat again, the boy coughing loudly as he thrashed about in his grip.

"Fight…Tsukune…" he growled through bared teeth.

WHAM!

Rason was sent back flying into the air by a kick from Inner Moka as she leapt up out of the crater. She turned and glared at the demon.

"**Alright, time for you to learn your place!"** she yelled and dashed towards her new target.

"No! Moka stop!" Tsukune cried out. The vampire halted and looked at him with surprise.

"**What are you saying? He's going to kill you!"** she yelled back.

"No more help, I can deal with this." Tsukune said as he returned his focus to the demon.

"**Are you crazy? Don't be so foolish-" **She started before turning around. Rason was closing in on her quickly from above. In a flash he collided into her and knocked her back into the field.

"Rason stop this! Dark's going to kill him!" Kurumu yelled out with tears in her eyes. The angel looked to her then to Dark.

"No can do, this is his fight. That's how it's supposed to be." He said calmly.

"What? He's killing him!" Kurumu yelled out in disbelief. Before anything else could be said the silver haired vampire flew in and kicked the angel in the chest sending him down into a crater.

"**Damn it all, Tsukune let me help you!"** she yelled out and stepped closer to her boyfriend.

"NO!" Tsukune roared as his aura fluxed greatly. The vampire stopped and stared at him with wide eyes as his aura surged around him violently.

"**Tsukune…**" she said softly.

"I won't be the helpless boy anymore." He said grabbing Dark's arm firmly.

"I won't let you turn into a killer." He said to Dark with bright red eyes.

"I won't be weak in battle anymore." He said as his aura grew, the area around him glowing red. Inner Moka watched as her boyfriend glared back at the demon with a cold stare.

**_Tsukune…your power…_**

"And I won't lose in battle, not to you or anyone!" he yelled as he pulled Dark's hand away fiercely. He dropped to his feet and looked at the demon that looked back in surprise, well as much as his expression normally shows. Tsukune's aura grew and pushed away the demon with a fierce blast around him, causing Dark to growl and stare at the vampire with pitch black eyes.

"Tsukune…" the other girls said softly, all in shock of the boy's sudden rise in power. In a flash he dashed over and sent a punch right to Dark's face knocking him back, a mere second after that he sent two more punches to his chest, each making a fierce impact. The demon backed up and breathed out in pain, then looked up to see Tsukune jumping into a kick and connecting to his head, sending the shadow demon into the ground with a large explosion.

"**Tsukune…how did you…"** Inner Moka started before Rason launched out of the crater and dove at Tsukune at high speed. The boy jumped up and sent a quick punch to the angel's face, causing him to stop momentarily in the air stunned, then Tsukune grabbed his leg on the way down and threw him to the ground with great force, making yet another large explosion upon impact.

The girls just looked at him with wide eyes, unable to believe that he suddenly had the upper hand.

"**Tsukune. Your power…"** Inner Moka said as she eyed the boy as he landed down with a focused expression.

**_It's the same when he fought my father. Only this time…_**

Out of the two craters Dark and Rason shot out at high speed towards the vampire. They came from both sides of him in a crossfire and were eyeing the boy intently. Tsukune reached out his arms to both sides and stopped them both, each of them having their punches stopped by Tsukune's own hands. The crimson eyed boy looked from one to the other, then grabbed their fists and spun them around in a wide circle. After a moment he jumped up and again threw them both to the ground at high speed. Two more loud explosions rang out as they crashed into the ground. Tsukune landed back down and looked at the fallen monsters with a calm look of determination.

Inner Moka looked at him for a moment, then smiled her usual arrogant look at her boyfriend.

**_Only this time his power is under his control. You did it Tsukune._**

"Wha…how…he…" Kokoa stammered in disbelief. The lousy human that was always so kind and gentle just sent an angel and a demon into the ground at high speed with what looked to be no effort on his part. The other girls just looked in complete surprise at the scene. Tsukune walked over to his girl and smiled to her.

"How was that Moka?" he asked gently. The vampire looked over to the craters and looked back with a smirk.

"**Not bad Tsukune, glad to see you're still alive and well. And very happy to see your power is under control."** She said as she eyed the crimson eyed boy.

Suddenly Tsukune was thrown back and shot into the air, the boy seeming to fly around at an odd angle.

"**Tsukune?"** the vampire yelled out in surprise. The boy seemed to fly around in the air and then came speeding back down to the ground, right into his girlfriend.

CRASH!

The area blasted away as the boy crashed into his girlfriend. They both got up with a daze and looked around.

"**What happened to you?"** she asked as he looked around.

WHAM!

Inner Moka flew forward from a strike to the back of her head, the girl tumbling forward before looking back to see nothing there at all.

"This isn't over yet. I have a feeling those two are working together." Tsukune said as he scanned the sky.

"Working together?" Kokoa asked looking up.

WHAM!

Tsukune was launched to the side from something powerful striking his head, the boy tumbling over and collapsing down on the ground. He stumbled back to his feet just as Inner Moka was launched back into a tumble from something striking at her face. The two vampires looked around quickly as nothing was seen all around. Yukari looked around quickly then her eyes lit up.

"Watch out you two, Dark is being carried by Rason, he's cloaking him while flying!" she cried out. Everybody looked up in surprise with wide eyes.

"What?" Tsukune yelled out.

WHAM!

Inner Moka flew forward from an invisible kick to the head. Tsukune reached out and caught her, the boy bringing her back up before he was knocked high into the air then launched down into the ground with a crash. Inner Moka shook her head then looked around quickly.

"**Dammit, I thought those two were down for the count." **She growled out.

WHAM!

She was sent flying off to the side at an angle while Tsukune raced over to her, the boy looking around quickly as his girlfriend climbed back to her feet.

"They have to be hurting by now." Tsukune said looking around, his red eyes peering around the area to see anything that might give them away.

"**Great, how are we supposed to fight them when they are invisible ****_and_**** airborne?"** the vampire said with frustration. She was suddenly picked up and carried into the air, the girl spinning around in the sky before flying back down and crashing into the ground with a large dust explosion. The group looked around with wide eyes, everybody trying to see a glimpse of the cloaked flyers. With Dark hiding Rason while he was flying, the two could strike from any angle at any time. Tsukune kept looking around, then closed his eyes and stood there.

"What are you doing? Run you guys!" Yukari yelled out.

"My god, how can they stop them if they could be coming from anywhere?" Kurumu said shaking her head. The other girls kept watching the sky looking for anything.

"**Tsukune, what are you doing?"** Inner Moka asked raising an eyebrow. Tsukune opened his eyes and slowly gazed around, the boy's eyes seeming to focus slightly while the wind blew by gently.

"Don't just stand there, run!" Kurumu yelled out with worry. As if on cue Tsukune dashed forward at high speed.

"Um…where _is_ he running to?" Yukari asked curiously.

"What's gotten into him?" Kokoa yelled out as she looked around.

**"Tsukune?"** Inner Moka asked curiously. Tsukune ran a few steps then jumped up and sent a punch into the air with a yell.

WHAM!

A shockwave seemed to erupt from the impact of something and suddenly a crater blasted apart below. Tsukune landed and dashed over to it quickly.

**"Did he just…"** the vampire said softly a bit surprised. Tsukune ran to the crater and jumped into a kick, flying in the air, then suddenly stopping and dropping to the ground. A moment later another crater blasted open a few feet away.

"Is he hitting them?" Kokoa asked confused.

"How?" Yukari asked tilting her head. Mizore and Kurumu were just looking in surprise still, unable to say anything. Tsukune looked over to the crater then seemed to look up and over, then back to Inner Moka. The silver haired vampire studied Tsukune for a moment then looked up. Suddenly her eyes went wide for a moment then her arrogant smile reappeared.

**"I see, very clever Tsukune."** She said as she ran a few feet then jumped into the air. She swung out a fierce kick, and a loud bang was heard as it impacted with something. Before the vampire landed back down another patch of earth burst apart. The two vampires walked over and saw Dark and Rason groaning on the ground. The other girls ran over and looked at the boys with speechless expressions.

**"That was a good trick Tsukune, I'm sort of embarrassed I didn't figure it out myself."** The vampire said with a wink to her boyfriend. He just rubbed the back of his head and chuckled a bit.

"What? How? How did you guys fight them like that?" Kokoa said surprised. She then stopped and smelled the air. "That scent…"

"It's Dark's blood. He must have been wounded when I hit him pretty hard back there." Tsukune said as he looked down at the boys, both of them started to slowly get back up.

"**He may be able to hide from the eye, but not the nose of a vampire."** Inner Moka said with a smirk. The boys got up and rubbed their heads. Rason blinked a few times and looked over to the vampires.

"Wow, that actually hurt." He said wavering a bit. Dark just shook off the shock and looked over to Tsukune.

"Huh, you're still alive." Tsukune said with a mock laugh. Dark just looked at him with no response.

"So I take it you got control of your full power." Rason said rubbing his neck. "Because I think I need to go to the nurse now."

"Haha, I think I did. Sorry we were so rough on you." Tsukune said with a nervous laugh.

"**I'm not sorry. But I must say that was sort of fun. We should do that again."** Inner Moka said with a smirk at Dark. He just looked at her then down.

"We're done training you." He said simply. The vampires looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, we only had to help you get your power up. You both have succeeded in that, so we don't need to train you guys anymore." Rason said with a gentle smile.

"Besides..." he said looking at Dark. "I don't think he liked it that much."

The boy growled and looked away.

"**Don't tell me you're upset about losing to us. I thought you were better than that."** Inner Moka laughed.

"I don't think that's the reason." Rason said as he looked to Mizore. She and Kurumu were looking at their boyfriends with nervous looks.

"Rason?" the succubus said softly as she walked over. The boy looked to her and gave a sad smile.

"Sorry if we scared you. We just had to push them to their limits." He said softly. The blue haired girl nodded and smiled at him. She gently embraced him and he held the girl close to him.

"I know, just don't scare me like that again." She said as she looked up to him.

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't have killed them, I promise." He said, then he looked over at Dark. The boy kept looking down avoiding eye contact with anybody.

"Dark?" Yukari asked softly. He growled a bit in response, yet kept looking down. Mizore looked at him with a sad expression, unsure of what to say.

_I see…I understand why he was upset about having to use his full power. Or why he never did before. Dark…_

Dark looked up and over when he felt something on his shoulder. He looked over to a boy with crimson eyes that were slowly turning back to brown.

"I don't think differently of you. You're still the same friend you've always been. Really. Thank you for helping me reach my potential." He said with a smile. Dark just looked at him for a moment then nodded.

"**Yes, I suppose I should thank you as well. Still, don't kill my boyfriend in the future if at all possible."** The vampire said with a smirk. Normally she would beat anybody into the ground for touching Tsukune, but since her boyfriend took care of it himself, she felt she had no right to press it further.

"I…" Dark said softly and looked over to Mizore. She walked over with a curious look on her face.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. The snow girl looked at him then hugged him closely while burying her face into his chest.

"I love you Dark, you won't scare me off that easily." She looked up with a soft smile.

"You don't…fear me now?" he asked looking into her clear eyes.

"Well, you startled me a bit, but I saw you fight your nature." She said. She remembered him struggling to finish Tsukune off; his hand wavering from striking, and his hesitation showing him resisting the urge to kill.

"Mizore…" he said softly.

"I'm so glad you stopped yourself again. I knew you would." She said holding him closely.

"Glad to have you as one of the good guys again." Rason said with a smile. Dark just looked to him, then back to his girlfriend. Tsukune turned to his girlfriend and smiled at her.

"Moka, thank you for having faith in me. I promise I'll make good on that." He said to her with a gentle smile.

"**I trust you will."** She said with a smile. She looked him over for a second then gave a sly smile. **"So power all drained for now huh?"**

The boy looked at himself then back to the girl with a weak laugh.

"Yeah, I guess I used it up for the night. Why do you…ask…" he said as she started to eye him with a mischievous smile. And for her, mischievous would look like a smile that makes you worried as hell what she could be planning.

"**I was hoping to have a little more fun with that aura of yours."** She said seductively. Tsukune looked at her wide eyed and started to feel nervous.

"Um, what kind of fun? Moka?" he stammered out.

"Oh yeah, speaking of perverted questions." Kurumu spoke out as she turned to Dark. "Just what did you think Mizore said to you earlier in the clubroom?"

All eyes turned to the boy who just looked at his girl. She looked at him with a blush, and eyed him curiously.

"Um, what did you think I said to you?" she asked softly. After a moment he leaned in and whispered something to her. Mizore turned about as red as could be and buried her face into his chest again.

"Wow, what was it frosty?" Kurumu said with a playful grin.

"**I must admit, I'm curious as well." **Inner Moka said raising an eyebrow. Rason just looked up with an embarrassed look. He knew what the first mistranslation was, no doubt the second was just as similar.

"Well?" Yukari yelled out looking between the couple. Mizore just shook her head while hiding in Dark's shirt.

"I don't think she wants us to know." Tsukune said nervously.

"Dark?" Kokoa asked tilting her head. After a moment Mizore looked up with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Dark…I…I didn't mean-" she started before Dark smirked at her.

"I figured you didn't mean it." He said simply. She looked at him and then looked down and away embarrassed.

_I didn't mean it…but it still sounded…_

"But if you did I wouldn't object." He said calmly. The ice maiden looked to him in shock, her lollipop falling out of her open mouth.

"Um, wouldn't object to what?" Kurumu asked puzzled. She looked back and forth between Dark and Mizore. Then her eyes looked downward.

"Huh, fainted again." Yukari said as she eyed the passed out snow girl on the ground.

"**So what did you say to her?"** Inner Moka said looking at the unconscious girl.

"Better question, why didn't you catch her this time?" Rason said raising an eyebrow. All eyes turned to Dark who just looked down at his girlfriend. He reached down and lifted Mizore up bridal style into his arms then looked around the group.

"We should head back, it's late." He said simply and started to walk off. Everybody eyed him with quizzical looks.

"Well, I think we can assume at least two things tonight." Rason said as they eyed Dark walk off with his girl.

"What's that?" Tsukune asked looking over to the angel.

"For one, you two should be a lot stronger now, so that's definitely a plus." He said with a smile.

"**And the other?"** Inner Moka asked looking at the boy. Rason looked back towards the couple walking off.

"That girl is going to have sweet dreams tonight." he said with a smirk. The boy then shrugged and walked over towards his shirts. Before he got to them Kurumu jumped over and snatched them up, the girl then holding them behind her back with a playful smile.

"You don't need these just yet angel boy." she giggled before taking his hand. He looked at her with an amused smile and shook his head.

"And why not?" he asked.

"Because you scared me earlier, and I could use something good to dream about tonight." she said with a coy smile at his chest. She licked her lips then smiled innocently at the angel. Rason blinked then smiled a bit and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ok, c'mon, let's head back then." he said as he started to walk with the girl, the succubus loving the feeling of the bond flowing through her hand. That and the half-naked angel she kept looking at with loving eyes. As they walked off Kokoa walked over and picked up Dark's player, the girl looking at it with wonder. She looked ahead then walked after the group while holding it carefully. Yukari looked at the vampire curiously then followed after her. Tsukune chuckled then looked to his girlfriend.

"Well shall we head back then?" he asked. The vampire nodded and held his hand, the couple then walking after the group. Inner Moka held onto the rosary, the girl not ready to go back just yet as she was enjoying her time with her boyfriend.

As they all walked back towards the dorms Tsukune was looking up with a calm smile on his face, the boy thinking about all that happened tonight and enjoying the time with his girlfriend. Inner Moka however was looking up into the sky, thinking about something. Thinking about something and listening to her other self talk to her about something that has been bothering her.

_Well?_

**_Well what? Don't start that again._**

_You didn't really show much feeling when you told Tsukune you loved him._

**_I was preoccupied with Dark and Rason's refusal to-_**

_Don't give me that. When Tsukune told me he loved us I could feel how you felt then. But when he told you face to face-_

**_I don't want to talk about it!_**

_You love him too don't you? Tell him, tell him honestly. He's going to think you don't care…_

The vampire looked over to Tsukune who was still walking forward with his gentle smile. She gave a saddened look then glanced downward.

**_I do love him…it's just..._**

_No excuses! We waited forever for him to say those words to us, and you just shrugged it off._

**_I kissed him didn't I? I said those words back! Who are you to tell me-_**

_You can't be serious. He said those words with his heart and you treated it like it was an everyday thing!_

**_Grr, since when were you so pushy._**

_Make it right with him, I don't want to lose his love all because of your pride._

The vampire looked to the boy next to her with a curious glance. He looked over and turned to meet her gaze.

"What's on your mind Moka?" he asked with a smile.

**"Tsukune…"** The vampire started. She glanced over to see Kurumu and Rason looking behind at them.

"Yes?" Tsukune asked.

**"Do you two mind?"** the vampire scoffed. The angel and succubus looked to each other than back forward again.

_Really? Tell him already!_

**_Ok ok! Stop pushing me already._**

The vampire turned back to the boy and looked into his eyes. She did love him. She knew it was true, so why was it so hard to fully express her feelings back. The other side of her literally tackled the boy in an embrace from pure joy, so why was it so hard for her to be honest.

**"Tsukune, when I said I loved you earlier…"** she started softly. The boy tilted his head with a smile. She looked at him as she opened her mouth to speak, the paused.

_C'mon already!_

**"I…what I mean is that when I said that…"** she said as he looked at her curiously.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Yukari get off of me!" Kokoa yelled out, bringing everybody's attention to her. The witch was clinging to the young vampire's arm as Kokoa was holding Dark's player back with her other.

"I want to listen to his music though, please! I won't break it!" Yukari cried as she tried to reach for the player.

"No way! This belongs to Dark, and only he can listen to it." Kokoa said arrogantly.

"But Mizore listened to it earlier!" Yukari said as she was tossed back.

"Mizore is going to marry him, I would imagine she's an exception." Kokoa said with a glare. Inner Moka looked ahead at the boy carrying his girlfriend in his arms. He was still looking ahead with his usual expression while the snow maiden slept in his arms.

_Even Dark told Mizore how he felt, and he came across with more feeling than you!_

**_I protect and fight next to Tsukune on a daily basis. He knows I love him. And I said so myself to his face._**

_There wasn't any emotion or care behind it. You just said those words and then went after Dark and Rason._

The vampire growled and looked down. Tsukune looked back to her with a concerned expression.

"Is everything ok Moka?" he asked worriedly.

**"Yes, everything is fine Tsukune."** The vampire said as she looked back ahead of them.

_You are pathetic._

**_He knows how I feel! Back off already._**

Tsukune looked at his girl for a moment then back down. He was thinking about how he told the girls he loved them finally, something that he had been building up to for quite some time.

_I finally told them how I feel. I thought my heart was going to explode, but I finally did it. Moka knows that I love her, that I truly care about her with all my heart. She seemed so happy, and when she said it back, I thought I was going to faint from just hearing her voice say those words. Oh Moka…_

He then thought about how the inner self responded. How she said it gently, then quickly changed the topic.

_I wonder, is she upset with me? I know I gave my first kiss to her other self, and then I say I love you to her as well. Maybe she doesn't think I love her the same…_

"Well guys, I think we are going to go for a quick flight before we turn in." Rason said as he looked to his girlfriend. She nodded and smiled up at him.

"Sounds like a plan to me." She giggled as her wings came out.

"See you guys in the morning, and Tsukune? Nice job today." Rason said with a wave. With that the two took off into the sky.

"Wow, it must be so cool to fly like that." Yukari said as she watched them head off into the night.

"Showoff." Dark said while keeping his eyes ahead of him. Kokoa giggled and looked down at the player in her hands.

_There was a monster behind those eyes. A strong and terrifying one at that. But the gentleman he is was greater. I suppose you saw that too didn't you Arial. You saw the real Dark before even he did._

Kokoa looked to Dark and smiled softly. He may be a demon from hell, but he was a close friend, and she trusted him with her life still. While the group kept walking to the dorms Inner Moka was having a constant battle in her mind.

_Tell him!_

**_Will you knock it off? How I convey my feelings for my boyfriend is not up to you._**

_You didn't convey anything! He doesn't know how you feel._

**_Yes he does!_**

_No he doesn't!_

"Um, Moka?" the boy said with a nervous smile.

**"What?"** the vampire snapped out. She looked at him and saw him flinching.

"You're crushing my hand." He said softly. She blinked and looked down. Her grip was tightening around the boy's hand and applying a lot of pressure. She let out a look of shock then quickly let go.

**"Oh, sorry about that Tsukune."** She said as she looked down ashamed of what she did.

_Nearly breaking his hand doesn't convey feelings of love either. Just so you know._

**_I said knock it off!_**

"That's ok, um, are you sure you're alright?" the boy asked rubbing his wrist. The vampire looked to him and started to say something, then looked back ahead.

**"I'm ok, really Tsukune." **She said calmly. Tsukune looked at her curiously, then looked back ahead as well.

_Lying to your boyfriend doesn't do it either._

**_Shut up already!_**

The group was leaving the wooded area and was following the trail up to the girls' dorms. They walked in silence all the way and entered the girl's dorm building without anybody saying a word. As they climbed the stairs Tsukune started thinking more about Inner Moka's words.

_She said she loved me, and it sounded kind. Perhaps that was just her way of showing it. I certainly didn't expect her to tackle me into a kiss like the other Moka did, but still, I hope she does know that I care for both of them equally._

They climbed up and Kokoa and Yukari waved their goodbyes, then went off towards their rooms. The remaining four went up another floor then Dark carried Mizore off towards her room. As the two remaining students walked up one of them started to talk.

"Moka, what I said earlier, it's true. I do love you both equally. I don't want you to think I love one more than the other." Tsukune said softly as he looked to the vampire. She looked over and nodded with a small smile.

**"Yes, I know you do Tsukune. I can accept sharing that love with my other self."** She said then looked back down.

"Ok, well I just wanted you to know that." He said gently as he looked back ahead.

The two walked to Moka's room and she walked in. She turned around to see her boyfriend standing there with his gentle smile.

**"Tsukune, I…"** she started before just looking at him with a soft expression. The boy tilted his head and looked at her with a curious smile.

_C'mon already! You have to be honest with him. He loves you, say something back!_

The silver haired vampire just looked at the boy with loving eyes.

**_Since the day we met him…he's been so kind to everybody…_**

_It's what we liked about him from the start._

**_But…_**

_What are you saying but's for? We both wanted him to say those words to us._

Inner Moka gazed at the boy standing before her deeply.

_We wanted him to choose us over everybody else, and he finally has._

She walked closer to him and gently put a hand up to cheek.

_He said he loves us both equally. It's everything we could have hoped for._

She looked deep into his eyes, captivated by them.

_Stop being so proud and show him you love him too._

**"Tsukune, about what I said before. What I mean is…Tsukune-"**

"Hey big sister!" Kokoa yelled out appearing behind Tsukune, causing them both to stagger for a moment.

"I just wanted to say goodnight…to…you…" she trailed off when she saw the murderous look in her sister's eye.

**"Kokoa…"** she breathed out.

One floor below a few girls were walking the halls talking when an explosion rang out and a girl was sent flying down from the ceiling and crashing down through the floor. Tsukune just blinked and looked down the hole worried about Kokoa's health then looked back to his girlfriend as she retracted her fist.

"Um…Moka?" he said nervously.

**"Sorry about that Tsukune, but…I need to be honest with you." **The vampire said looking back into his eyes.

"About what?" he asked curiously. A moment later she pulled the boy into her room and shut the door with a slam. Tsukune found himself flying through the air and landing onto the bed. He looked around dazed and watched Inner Moka climb onto the bed on top of him. The vampire was looking deep into his eyes, her crimson glare staring into him.

"Mo…Moka?" he stammered out.

**"Tsukune…" **she breathed out. She leaned closer and kissed him passionately. The boy was surprised at first, then closed his eyes and kissed back.

**_Tsukune…you came here as a human…_**

The kiss broke and the girl sat up, looking down at the boy who was looking back at her with wonder.

**_You came here as a normal human being…_**

"Moka?" he asked softly.

**_You've always been so selfless and caring…_**

The vampire tossed the rosary onto the floor and kept her gaze on the boy.

**_And it's because of your heart, your human heart…_**

**"Tsukune…" **she said softly as she caressed his cheek with one hand.

**_That I've fallen in love with you…_**

**"Tsukune, I love you. I truly do."** The vampire said in a soft voice. Tsukune looked at her in wonder, he had never seen this side of his girlfriend act so…loving. But it was true, the proud noble self of this girl was really showing her heart to him.

"Moka." He said as he sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you, with all my heart."

The vampire blushed a bit and gazed into his eyes.

**_A proud noble vampire…falling in love with a human boy…only you Tsukune. Only you._**

The vampire leaned in and kissed the boy with a gentle but firm kiss. Tsukune wrapped one of his hands around the back of her neck and kissed back. The two sat there in a loving embrace, time stopping around them.

_I love you Moka, and now that I'm able, I will protect you. Both of you, for as long as I shall live._

After the kiss broke and they both caught their breath, they stared into each other's eyes.

**"Thank you for that Tsukune, you really do mean the world to me." **She said in her normal tone. The boy smiled gently at the girl in response.

"Anything for you Moka." He said. He glanced down to the rosary on the floor, the vampire looking as well.

**"I suppose she should be allowed to say goodnight as well." **She said while getting up, a tone of annoyance in her voice. The boy chuckled and stood up as well.

**"Still, don't make me wait so long to see you again." **She said with a kind smile as she clipped on the rosary, the bright glow engulfing the room almost instantly afterwards.

"I promise." He said with a smile as he watched his girlfriend change back to her other self. Her silver haired turned bright pink right before his eyes. Her bust size decreased and her eyes changed to a lovely green. After the light faded she collapsed into his arms.

"Moka." He said softly into her ear. She stirred then woke up, standing back upright with a smile on her face.

"Tsukune…" she said as she saw her boyfriend standing before her with his usual smile.

"Mo-" he started before the vampire embraced him with a kiss instantly. He closed his eyes again and enjoyed the second kiss from his girlfriend, from the girl he loved. After the kiss broke she looked to him with loving eyes.

"Thank you for the kiss Moka." He said softly as he gazed into her eyes.

"Thank you, for choosing us Tsukune." She said and hugged him closely.

_I'll never let you go Tsukune, I promise._

* * *

Mizore woke and sat up in her bed with a short gasp. She looked around to see she was in her room. She blinked and focused her sight, then sat on the edge of the bed.

"I must have fainted again…" she said softly to herself. She looked down and remembered the fight in the field. She remembered Dark's inner nature, and how he struggled to control it.

"Dark, you may be a real monster, but I still love you…" she said softly as she looked back up.

"I love you too Mizore." A voice said softly from her side. She looked over in surprise to see a black wisp appear near her desk. When it faded a boy was standing there without headphones on, he was looking down at her desk with his usual expression. After a moment he looked back over to the snow girl.

"Dark…" she said softly, then realized what was on her desk still.

"That picture…it's just from…" she stammered.

"Relax, he's your friend. I figured you would have at least one picture of the boy you chased after before me." He said calmly. She sighed in relief and looked at him as he walked over to her. He sat next to her and looked into her eyes with his usual expression.

"You ok?" he said to the girl. She looked at him for a moment then nodded.

"Dark, I understand why you didn't want me to see that, but…I don't care what you are. I still love you the same." She said softly. The boy paused for a moment, then held up his hand and placed it on her chest over her heart.

"I've already marked you to be my wife. I wouldn't want anybody else to bear that mark Mizore." He said as he looked into the snow girl's eyes. She raised her hand to hold his, and looked down to them.

"I wouldn't want anybody else to have it." She said, then looked up at her boyfriend with a soft smile. They sat there in silence, gazing into each other's eyes. After a moment Dark leaned in and kissed the snow girl gently. After a soft sigh she closed her eyes and kissed back. Once the kiss broke and they were able to breathe again, Dark stood up.

"I should get going. Please sleep well Mizore." He said, a slight smile forming for a moment. She nodded and smiled at her boyfriend.

"I will, you too Dark." She said with a smile on her face. The boy walked out of the room and gently closed the door behind him. Mizore laid back down on her bed and her mind started to wander.

_My Dark…my future husband. I'm so happy he chose me, and he's willing to marry me, and he's willing to-_

She shot up with a surprised look and stared at the door. She just remembered what he said to her before she fainted.

"Damn, I should have asked him if we could..." She trailed off in her normal tone. She rested her head back down on her pillow then cursed out loud.

* * *

High up in the sky two monsters were flying side by side. One had bright white feathers and wasn't wearing any shirts, his blonde hair flowing in the wind. Next to him was a girl with a yellow sweater on with demon wings sticking out of her back. In one hand she held the boy's shirts, and in the other she waved to her angel with a smile.

"This is the best." Rason said as they soared around in the air together.

"Yes, especially with somebody like you." Kurumu said with a blush.

_I've been flying solo for so long, it's so great my Destined One can fly as well._

"Haha, well I must agree, flying with you beats flying alone." He said with a laugh and flew below her and turned to face her. The girl giggled and looked at the boy smiling at her from below. His gentle smile and kind eyes had always looked at her this way since day one, yet now she looked at them with loving eyes.

"So tell me, what's an angel like you doing at this school? Shouldn't you be watching over the humans in their world?" she asked curiously. Rason just smirked at that and flew next to her.

"Well, some angels do that. Not me though." He said as he looked at the ground below.

"Ah, well what did you do in heaven?" she asked looking at the boy. She had always been curious but never thought to ask.

"Well, nothing much. That's why I'm here." He said with a smile and a small laugh.

"Just kind of ran away from heaven huh? Or did they kick you out?" she said with a mock laugh. Rason just chuckled and gave her a weak smile. Kurumu laughed as she looked around, they were flying over the forest area and heading back towards the dorm buildings.

"Hey, there's my room." She said as she pointed to a window in the girls building. They flew down to it and hovered outside. She slid open the window and hopped in, wings retracting as she did so.

"So, you just keep your window unlocked?" Rason asked curiously.

"Well yeah, makes it easier to fly in." she giggled.

"Ah, well that makes sense I guess." He chuckled as he shrugged a bit. Kurumu looked back to him with a curious smile as he flew in place outside of her window.

"Well I'd better get going then, I'll see you tomorrow?" he said as he leaned into the window. The girl wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, then smiled at the boy with loving eyes.

"I can't wait." She said softly with a wink. Rason smiled back, then saw she was looking at him curiously.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I just can't get over it, my Destined One is a real angel. Never thought I would find one in a school for monsters." She said as she looked at her boyfriend flying in place outside of her window.

"Ha, well, you never know in this world right?" he said with a smirk. He looked down for a moment then back to his girlfriend.

"Sleep well Kurumu." He said gently. She nodded and looked at him with a dreamy expression as he took off into the sky.

"My Rason." She said to herself as she watched him fly off. She felt the bond between them pull and could follow his movements when he flew out of sight for a moment. She giggled and walked into her closet to get ready for bed. Before she undressed she looked up curiously and thought for a moment.

"Hmm, I wonder why an angel _is_ here." She thought out loud. Then she smiled and laughed a bit. "Well, whatever the reason, I'm just glad I got him all to myself."

Out in the sky Rason was flying towards his dorm room. Looking down he saw Tsukune walking on the path towards the building. He figured he wouldn't see Dark for obvious reasons.

"My girlfriend is a succubus, and my friends are all monsters." He chuckled to himself as he flew in the air.

"I guess only an angel like me would ever be able to say such things in life." He softly said as he looked up into the sky. The clouds were scattered about, and he could see the moon behind most of them. He looked up into the pitch black sky, back to where he came from. He nodded slowly then looked down with a sigh.

"Only a fallen angel like me."


	28. Storm Approaching

The next morning students were busy getting ready for classes. A lot of the students were also excited for the weekend to be coming up. For one, no classes, and two, the dance was tomorrow. Tsukune was no exception and was eagerly waiting for tomorrow to take Moka, both sides of her, to the dance. He had been planning for this ever since the dance was first announced on Monday. He pictured himself dancing with the kind outer Moka, and tearing the dance floor up with the inner self. That and he was happy all his friends were going to be there, and not try to get in the way of his date. Yes, he had planned for every detail of that night, well, all but one.

"Oh crap!" he cried out as he finished getting ready for the school day. "I forgot to get a costume!"

The boy walked back and forth in his room holding his head with his hands, yelling at the ceiling. In all his preparation for dancing with his beloved vampire, training to get a hold of his vampire powers, and dealing with daily bullies and evil wizards that were trying to kill him, he had forgotten to actually get a costume set for the dance.

"How could I forget a costume for a costume dance? What is wrong with me?" he yelled out as he pulled his hair with frustration. He pictured showing up to the dance with no costume, an outcast with everybody else laughing at him, and Moka looking at him with disappointed eyes.

"Ahhhh! I have to think of a costume quick!" he yelled out. He dashed all around his room looking for anything that could be used for a costume. However nothing was available that could be used.

"Damn. Hmm, I should ask Rason what he's going as, maybe he can help me. I just hope I'm not screwed." He said weakly as he walked out.

"Sounds like you're screwed." Rason said as they walked out of the dorm rooms together. Tsukune sighed and looked down in defeat.

"Don't tell me that. What are you going as anyway?" he said wearily looking up at the sky.

"I'm going as a football player. Apparently that counts as a costume for human dances." Rason said as he looked at his depressed friend.

"I don't have anything. What am I going to do? Moka will be so upset if I don't have a costume." Tsukune said as he pulled his hair in frustration again.

"Well, check the school store. Maybe they have something." Rason said as he looked up thoughtfully.

"I hope so." Tsukune replied. This was his first actually dance with his girlfriend and the last thing he wanted to do was to ruin it by not having a costume. He just knew Moka's would be perfect, as anything she wore would be, and he desperately wanted to match up to level with something that the vampire would just love. He sighed, then looked around curiously.

"Where's Dark?" he asked.

"Who knows, he may be right next to us as we speak." Rason chuckled as he looked around. Tsukune looked around curiously. Rason had a point, that boy was invisible most of the time, he could be right next to him and he'd never know it. They looked ahead and saw Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari walking down the path from the girls dorms towards them.

"Don't worry champ." Rason said with a smile as he looked to the girls. He waved to his girlfriend who instantly waved back to him from down the path.

"You'll get something picked out I'm sure. Just don't give u-" the angel started before his world went black and he was knocked to the ground. Tsukune blinked and looked over to where his friend was a moment ago, then looked down and gave a weak smile.

"RASON!" the happy succubus yelled out as she hugged her boy dearly in her chest. And by dearly I mean…well you know.

"I missed you so much! I'm so happy to see you again! I was so lonely last nigh after you left, it was just horrible. I can't stand to be parted with you for so long, I just can't sleep without my angel by my side. Did you sleep well? Did you dream of me my lovely-"

"Um, Kurumu…" Tsukune started. The succubus looked up at him curiously, then looked down to see her boyfriend passed out on the ground.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Rason! Rason!" she yelled out frantically trying to wake him back up.

"Heh heh, I remember how that went." Tsukune said dryly. He then looked over in time to see a pink haired girl flying at him.

"TSUKUNE!" the happy vampire yelled out as she tackled the boy down into the ground with a fierce crash. When the dust settled the vampire was seen kissing her boyfriend passionately on the ground.

"Geez Moka, you're almost as bad as Kurumu now." Yukari said raising an eyebrow at the couple. She and Mizore walked over and looked at the couples on the ground, looking from the succubus trying wake her angel up with fear on her face to the vampire that was kissing her boyfriend on the ground with a happy sigh.

"Nobody is as bad as Kurumu." Mizore said calmly as she looked at the two. She glanced to Moka and raised an eyebrow. "But she's getting there…"

Once their kiss broke Moka hopped back up and helped Tsukune up onto his feet. He smiled and rubbed the back of his head, the boy not minding at all the attention he was receiving from his girlfriend.

"Well at least I didn't hit a rock this time." He chuckled as he noticed he wasn't bleeding. The vampire blushed and looked up at her boyfriend with dreamy eyes.

"Tsukune…" she said softly.

"Moka…" he replied with a gentle smile.

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"Tsukune!" a young witch cried out as she lunged at him, taking him to the ground in a hug. The boy hit the ground with a grunt as the vampire blinked and noticed her boyfriend wasn't next to her anymore.

"Yukari! Get off my boyfriend!" Moka yelled out as she tried to pry the young girl off of Tsukune. Yukari held onto Tsukune with a death grip while the boy tried to get her to let go as well. While they struggled to pull the happy witch off of him Mizore looked around the area, then looked down saddened.

"What's up frosty?" Kurumu said as she helped the now conscious Rason to his feet, the boy looking around in a daze.

"I was hoping to see Dark." Mizore said softly.

"Finding that guy is always difficult, but I'm sure he's nearby." Rason said as he struggled to his feet. Moka yanked the witch off of her boyfriend and held her up to eyelevel, giving her a small glare.

"Yukari, for the last time, he's mine and I'm not sharing." She said as she dropped the witch onto the ground. The young witch got up and pouted as she dusted herself off.

"No fair!" she cried out. She looked around and gave a curious shrug.

"Where's Kokoa? Isn't she usually chasing you by now?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen her this morning. She may just be running late." Moka said looking around.

"I'm sure the crazy girl will catch up." Rason said as he held his girl close, making her smile up at him. "In the meantime, let's get going. I hear we have to pass out the papers today."

"That's right, today's the day for the big issue!" Yukari cheered out.

"I'm sure everybody will love it." Tsukune said as he walked over and took Moka's hand. "Let's go, we have to setup early outside the front gate before anybody else shows up."

"Sure…but um…Tsukune?" Moka asked shyly.

"What is it?" he asked tilting his head.

"Well…" she said as she leaned in closer.

"Moka?" he asked with a gentle voice.

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"Twice in the same morning, really?" Kurumu said raising an eyebrow.

"And within five minutes of each other too." Rason said while eyeing the two.

"Tsukune…" Moka said as she got closer to him. "You smell nice."

"Moka…wait, Moka?" he asked nervously a second before the vampire latched onto his neck. She squealed in delight as the boy smiled weakly and held her.

"Saw that coming." Yukari giggled. Moka savored the taste of her boyfriend's blood and sighed happily, all while the boy held her gently. He would never deny her his blood, he knew how much she loved it. After she had her fill she bounced back with a bright smile.

"Oh thank you Tsukune! I missed breakfast again this morning." she said with a giggle.

"Do you have any food in your room Moka?" Kurumu asked curiously. "If not I can help you get som-"

"Well let's get going!" Moka cheered out, cutting the girl off. She attached herself to Tsukune's arm and started to pull him towards the school.

"I guess not." Kurumu said as she watched the vampire drag the helpless boy off, his shoes sliding across the ground as the vampire laughed happily with a smile on her face. Kurumu shrugged then smiled up at her boyfriend.

"Well, shall we head off as well?" she said.

"You bet, need to have the newspaper queen with us to pass out the papers." He said with a smile. The girl blushed and buried her face into his chest.

_I'm his queen! His QUEEN! It's too good to be true._

The two walked off towards the building while Yukari looked to Mizore.

"Where is he?" the snow girl asked softly. She kept looking around the area for any sign of him. He normally appeared with the group by now to walk with her to school.

"Maybe he's already at the school waiting for us." Yukari said hopefully. Mizore looked down and nodded, then the two walked off as well.

"I thought you would know exactly where he is. I mean you stalked Tsukune on a daily basis before, and always appeared next to him every time." Yukari said to the snow girl as they walked together.

"It's kind of hard to stalk him when I can't see him." Mizore said still looking down. She had tried, just as she did with Tsukune, but it was near impossible for her to sneak up on the boy. She sort of liked the challenge, but at the same time just wanted to see him.

"Can't you feel where he is? I thought you were marked as his." The young witch asked tilting her head.

"I can't feel anything different." Mizore said holding her hand over her heart. "I guess it doesn't work that way."

The two girls caught up with the group at the front entrance. The table had been setup for delivery of all the papers, with all the editions laid out to be distributed. Gin was sitting on a chair behind the table reading a copy for himself while the group was busy unpacking and sorting them into piles to hand out. Over by the gate entrance Ruby was sweeping the pathway while Apoch and Astreal were using magic to make the flowers around the path grow.

"Wow, this edition turned out great!" Tsukune said reading through it.

"I know, look at all the content. And the info for the dance tomorrow, I'm sure everybody will love it." Moka said with a smile.

"Well I guess all that's left is to hand out the papers." Rason said taking a stack into his hands. Kurumu picked up one as well and smiled at the boy, giving him a wink.

"This issue is indeed a great piece of work. One of my better works yet as a matter of fact." Gin said smugly to himself.

"And…what did you write for this paper?" Kurumu said dryly. The wolf flinched at that. Tsukune chuckled at the them, then saw Mizore and Yukari walking up to the group.

"You two newsies ready?" Rason said with a smile. Mizore and Yukari looked to each other than back to the angel.

"Please stop calling us that…" Yukari said with a weak expression. Mizore and Moka picked up a stack of papers each and walked over to Rason and Kurumu just as students started to walk by. They handed papers out with a smile and a thank you, not so much a smile from Mizore of course, and picked up new stacks when they ran out. Yukari handed out some papers as well, the young witch using her adorable smile to get boys to take her papers.

"Cool check out the dance section!" a student said out loud.

"Look at the music selection as well, this is going to be awesome!" another yelled out. Mizore looked down upon hearing that, the girl thinking of Dark in reflex. She looked over towards the dorm building's path with a sad expression.

_Where are you Dark?_

"Step right up and get your copy today!" Rason beamed as he passed them out.

"Yokai Newspapers right here, get them while they're hot!" Kurumu cheered as she passed out more.

"Wow, this is going really well." Yukari said as she walked back to the table for more. Gin nodded and smiled at that.

"Well we all pitched in and made our best issue yet, that's for sure." Tsukune commented as the papers disappeared quickly.

"This wasn't so hard, I think we did an ok job for our first paper here." Rason said as he grabbed the last stack of papers to hand out.

"Yeah not too bad. Hey, where's Dark?" Gin asked looking around.

"We haven't seen him this morning." Moka said handing out the last paper she had.

"Yeah, we were hoping to meet him here." Tsukune said walking back to the table. Mizore walked back to the table and looked around with sad eyes.

"Must be hard not being able to stalk him so easily huh?" Kurumu said with a smirk. She dropped to the ground from an ice kunai to the head instantly.

"Didn't ask for your opinion." Mizore said flatly. Kurumu jumped back up and growled loudly at the girl.

"Hey, what was that for?" she barked out.

"You had it coming." Mizore said with a dull glare.

"It's not my fault you can't stalk your boyfriend!" Kurumu yelled out. She again dropped to the ground with an ice kunai in her head.

"Calm down everybody, I'm sure we'll see him soon." Tsukune said raising his hands up, the last thing he wanted was a fight to kick off the morning. After all the papers where handed out the group walked over to the front gate whileGin headed off to take the tables and chairs back to the clubroom.

"Good morning everybody." Ruby said with a smile.

"Good morning." The witch sisters said together also with a smile.

"Good morning. Have any of you seen Dark this morning?" Tsukune asked the elder witch.

"No, I don't believe so. Then again it's always hard to find him." She said looking around.

"Tell us about it." Rason said with a smirk.

"Kokoa's late as well. Say, you don't think she tried anything with him do you?" Yukari said looking around. Mizore glanced to the witch than looked back out towards the pathway.

"No, Kokoa's learned that Dark chose Mizore. She wouldn't do anything to ruin her friendship with him." Moka said looking back towards the dorms.

"Yeah, Dark made it pretty obvious he's a one woman kinda guy." Kurumu said with a smirk. "Still, I wonder where those two are, they are usually with us by now."

"Well class is about to start soon, you guys should probably get going. If I see them I'll tell them to hurry up and meet you inside." Ruby said with a gentle smile.

"Sister!" Apoch cried out. The group turned to see Apoch and Astreal looking towards the forest with wide eyes.

"I know, I felt it too." Astreal said worriedly.

"Felt what? What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Tsukune." Moka said softly. The group looked to see her pointing down to her rosary which was glowing.

"Why is it doing that?" he asked.

"I think my other self felt something too." She said worriedly.

"What was it? I don't see anything out there." Kurumu asked scanning the woods.

"We felt a powerful spell being cast. A summoning spell." Apoch said softly.

"You did?" Tsukune asked while looking around as well.

"We are summoned beings, we can tell when that spell is cast out in close proximity. And this was a big one." Astreal said as she looked to the woods nervously.

"That can't be good." Ruby said as she looked around worriedly.

"I'm going to head up and take a look around." Rason said taking off his shirts. He handed them to Tsukune quickly as his wings arched back.

"Wait, I'm going too!" Kurumu said as she stepped up to him.

"No, you stay here, I don't want you in any danger Kurumu. We've been through enough trouble recently where that shouldn't be too much to ask." He said as he looked at her with a gentle smile.

"But…" she started.

"No buts, you stay with the others. I'll be fine, I promise. I'll take a quick look around and head back. I'll let you guys know what I find." He said as he looked around the group. He gazed back to his girl who was looking at him with a saddened look.

"Hey, I told you not to hide your smile didn't I?" He said as he held her close. She slowly nodded, then looked up as he leaned in to give her a gentle kiss. She sighed happily as the bond seemed to light her up inside from the touch, the feeling somewhat relaxing her. He leaned back and winked at his girlfriend.

"I'll be back soon." He said gently. With that he took off into the sky and flew out towards the forest.

"I hope he doesn't find anything." The succubus said softly as she watched him vanish from eyesight.

"Can you two tell what kind of summoning spell that was?" Ruby asked the witches. They shook their heads with a sad look.

"Sorry, we can't Ms. Ruby." They said in unison.

"I see. Moka. Tsukune. I want you two to go to the headmaster's office and tell him what we sensed here. I'm going to stay here with the sisters and keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Ruby said with a commanding voice.

"Right, let's go Moka." The boy said. The two nodded and ran into the building as the group looked back toward the woods.

"What about us?" Yukari asked.

"You girls should head to class. You don't need to be out here right now." Ruby said to the little witch.

"But my Rason is still out there, I want to wait for him." Kurumu whined.

"I still haven't seen Dark yet." Mizore said with a saddened voice.

"If either of them show up I'll point them to the door. I'm sure they will be here soon and they'll be fine. Now go, it's also my job to watch out for students in this school." Ruby said as she brought out her wand. Astreal and Apoch were looking around to find the source of the spell with narrowed eyes. After a moment, the girls reluctantly agreed and walked into the school.

"Ms. Ruby, we can't determine where the spell came from." The sisters said together.

"In that case, we wait for the caster to come to us. I fear we won't have to wait long." She said looking around the wooded area.

"Yes Ms. Ruby." They replied together

"…it's just Ruby…" the elder witch breathed out.

"Yes Ms. Ruby."

* * *

Moka and Tsukune were running down the halls towards the headmaster's office. Nobody was in their way to slow them down as most students were heading into their classrooms.

"Tsukune, something doesn't feel right." Moka said as they ran side by side to the office.

"I know, I hope it isn't anything serious." He said.

_But if it is, I promise I'll protect you Moka. I'll watch out for you this time._

As they ran for the office Moka's rosary was speaking to her.

**_That power surge that came through here, if it is indeed a summoning spell, it must have been a massive one._**

_I didn't feel anything though. How could you have but I couldn't?_

**_You've spent two nights practicing with your power. Don't get cocky and think you're on my level already. Anyway, I worry about what could have caused that massive surge of power so quickly._**

The duo ran up to the headmaster's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in Mr. Aono and Ms. Akashiya, come in." the headmaster's voice called out. The two students looked to each other, then walked into the office together.

* * *

While the vampires ventured into the headmaster's domain three girls were walking the hallway towards their homeroom, two of which were glancing back with worry.

"I wonder what could be happening out there." Yukari said as they walked down the empty halls.

"I'm not sure, I hope nothing serious. I just want Rason to hurry back." Kurumu said as she looked over her shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He can move around quickly in the air." Yukari said with a gentle smile. Kurumu looked to her and nodded. She knew her angel was a tough fighter, but something about this worried her.

They got to the classroom door when the two stopped and looked behind them.

"Where's Mizore?" Yukari asked while looking around. The snow girl had disappeared during their walk.

"She probably left to find Dark." Kurumu said. She looked to the classroom then back down the hall.

"Tell the teacher we are going to be late, I'm going to go wait for Rason outside." She said and she dashed down the hallway. Yukari stood there with a worried look, then entered the room.

Kurumu ran down the hallway, that bad feeling she had was getting worse.

_Something seems wrong, I don't know why, but this isn't right._

She ran down then stopped suddenly. She saw a figure out of the corner of her eye dash down the hall to her left.

"Mizore?" she asked herself softly. She looked around, then chased after it. She dashed down the hall and rounded the corner where the figure was last seen. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks with a surprised look on her face.

"You…" she said startled.

* * *

Walking down the hallway Mizore was looking around curiously.

"Where are you Dark?" she asked softly as she was walking back towards the entrance.

_I don't know why, but I'm more worried than usual. I hope that spell being cast has nothing to do with this._

She shook her head and looked forward with a determined expression.

_My Dark is stronger than any spell caster. I shouldn't be worried like this, my boyfriend is a strong shadow demon after all._

She continued walking down the hall when something caught her eye. She looked down the hall to her left and saw Rason rounding a corner.

"Rason? What's he doing back so soon?" she asked. She then ran down the hallway to catch up to him.

* * *

"Headmaster sir. Um, we come here with a message from Ruby." Tsukune said nervously. He may be in control of his power much more so than last time he met with the man, but his presence still made him feel uneasy. His bright eyes seemed to peer into the boy's soul every time they made eye contact.

"Oh? And what might that be?" he asked tilting his head. He still had the same creepy smile as always.

"The witch sisters Apoch and Astreal said they felt a strong summoning spell being cast from nearby." Moka spoke up.

"A summoning spell you say? Hmm, that could be a problem. Not many monsters in this school even know of that kind of magic." He said as he leaned back into his chair looking up.

"Rason is flying around the forest to see if he could see anything, and Ruby is waiting out by the front gate with the sisters to see if anything else happens." Tsukune said with a bit more confidence.

"I see. Tell me you two, how has your training been coming along?" the man asked curiously. They looked to each other then back to the headmaster.

"It's been going well actually. I've gotten a much better hold of my vampire power, and Moka has increased her strength as well." Tsukune said to the man in white robes.

"I see, that is great to hear indeed. You never know when that power may be needed." He chuckled. The two glanced to each other then back to the headmaster.

"So, what should we…" Tsukune started again before the headmaster held up his hand, then looked to the window.

"If you would be so kind, please make sure my assistant is still ok." He said in his normal tone. Tsukune and Moka looked to each other worriedly for a moment at that then back to the headmaster.

"Still ok?" Tsukune asked nervously.

"I would think so. But still, just in case." the man said in the same tone. The two looked to each other and nodded. They bowed to the headmaster and ran back out of the office. He chuckled and leaned back in his chair.

"I do hope they bring her back alive. She's a good assistant." He said to himself.

* * *

Kurumu stood a bit surprised in the hallway. Ahead of her Dark was standing there with a grin on his face. He wasn't wearing his headphones, but that wasn't the question Kurumu thought of to ask first.

"Dark? Where have you been, Mizore's been looking for you everywhere." Kurumu said regaining herself. Dark just walked up to her without saying a word.

"Well, where were you? And since when do you smile like that?" she asked curiously. The boy walked up to her and grabbed her by her wrists, then pushed her against the wall. He held her hands up above her head and peered into her eyes with a wide grin.

"What…what are you doing?" she said as she struggled to get free. Her eyes shot open and she let out a gasp. She felt a hand rustle under her skirt, and grabbing down below.

"Stop!" she yelled and tried to kick him off. Before she could move he leaned in and kissed the girl to keep her quiet, his hand moving around under her skirt. The girl screamed out inside the kiss and pushed him away with all her might. She kicked and thrashed about as Dark started to grab at her panties. She screamed in the kiss then brought her leg up and kicked the boy back. He flew back a bit then dashed at her again. Moving quickly the girl dodged to the side and kicked him down the hall. She looked at him with wide eyes of disbelief and terror as he stumbled back to his feet with a creepy smile still on his face.

_He…he tried to molest me…Dark tried to…_

She looked at him in fright and backed up. When he started walking towards her again she turned around and ran down the hallway, the girl sprinting as fast as she could. She rounded the corner of the hallway and ran quickly, the girl looking behind her with fear in her eyes.

_I know how strong he can get, and I don't want to know how far he would go! I have to find help!_

* * *

"Rason!" Mizore called out from behind the shirtless boy. He turned around and smiled at her like he always does.

"What are you doing back here so soon? Did you find anything in the forest?" she asked curiously.

"No, nothing that seemed out of the ordinary." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. His wings fluttered a bit behind him.

"I see, have you seen Dark anywhere?" she said looking around with a sad look again.

"No, but I've been looking for you Mizore." He said gently. She turned to look at him curiously.

"You have? Why?" she asked tilting her head. Without a second word he pushed her against the wall and removed her lollipop from her mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise, and before she could speak the boy was kissing her while holding her hands back. When the kiss broke he spoke to her in a seductive voice.

"I've been wanting to make you a woman Mizore." He said with a toothy grin. Mizore screamed and tried to push him away but he kissed her again. She felt his hand rustling under her skirt and grabbing her while he held her hands up with one hand above her head. She screamed into the kiss as she kicked and thrashed about, the girl staring with wide eyes at the angel as he grabbed her underneath her skirt. She pushed him back with a scream and froze his legs in place.

"What are you doing?" she yelled out in disbelief as she backed up against the wall. He pulled free from the ice and looked at her with a wide grin.

"Don't fight it, just relax." He said as he lunged at her again. She dodged to the side and froze him in place again. He looked to her and laughed.

"I love it when you play hard to get." He laughed and pulled free from the ice again. She shook her head with disbelief then froze him completely, the girl stepping back from the frozen angel and looking at him with shock. She trembled then turned to run. She could hear the ice cracking from his prison but didn't look back as she ran down the halls of the school.

_He's trying to rape me! Dark! Where are you?_

* * *

Ruby was out in the entryway with Astreal and Apoch. They were focused ahead of them on a single figure that was walking towards the school. He was dressed with a black cape that flowed behind him. He walked in nicely polished boots with dark silk pants. His shirt was a black silk shirt with a red undershirt. His hair was sleeked back and was pitch black. His skin was pale, yet his figure was very athletic. He looked to the witches with blood red eyes and an eerie smile, a smile that revealed his fangs.

"There's no mistaking it, he's a vampire." Ruby said as he walked closer.

"Good morning." He spoke in a deep voice.

"Good morning." The sisters said softly, then looked to Ruby.

"Who are you? I don't remember hearing about any guests today." She said as she eyed the vampire.

"No, I am not here to visit. I'm just dropping by to pick up some students. Perhaps you know them? Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya. I've been so eager to meet them." He said with a creepy smile.

"Sorry, but they are in class now. And who might you be? Relative? Friend?" she asked looking him over cautiously.

"Neither actually. Still, I've come a long way to meet them. It would be so rude if they didn't come out to say hello." He said with a chuckle.

"I don't think that will be happening. If you prefer, I can show you to the headmaster's office. Perhaps you two can discuss the nature of your visit." She said with a smirk.

"Oh there isn't much to discuss witch." He said as he snapped his fingers. From the tree lines around them many figures came from the woods. They were black humanoid figures with small wings behind them, about the same height as Kokoa. They didn't wear anything like clothing or armor, instead they walked like pitch black silhouettes. They had dark eyes that almost blended in with their bodies. They moved swiftly and quickly towards the vampire as more crept out from the surrounding forests. The witches eyed the approaching monsters then looked back to the vampire who was looking at them with a glare and a dark smile.

"I've come for those vampires, and I shall have them."


	29. The Vampire Lord

The hallways of the academy were quiet as classes were going on and nobody was around in the halls. Students were going about their day, just trying to get through another day at school, and waiting for the big dance tomorrow in the auditorium. Even the teachers were waiting for the day to be over. Not because of the dance, but because most of them didn't want to be here anymore than their students. Still, footsteps were heard out in the halls as two students were running quickly back towards the entrance.

"I hope the headmaster wasn't right about Ruby being in danger." Moka said as she and her boyfriend ran through the hallway

"Something tells me he knows what's going on. Still, we better hurry." Tsukune said as he kept looking ahead. He glanced down to his hand and saw he wasn't carrying Rason's shirts anymore.

_Whoops, must have left those back in the headmaster's office. Still, I get the feeling that's the least of my concerns right now._

"I wonder if Rason found anything over the forest." Moka said

"I hope not, something about this strikes me as bad news." Tsukune said worriedly. The two ran down the halls to regroup with their witch friends outside. Just past the hall they dashed down another girl was running in fear. She was running in fear of what was behind her, and was looking around frantically.

_Rason! Where are you! Please help!_

Kurumu ran down the hallways as fast as she could, the girl stumbling over once then quickly regaining herself. She dashed down the hall and around the corner, then ducked back to peer back down the hallway.

"I think I lost him…I can't believe this…" she breathed out with wide eyes. Dark had tried to force himself on her, and she was worried the invisible boy could be anywhere nearby to finish what he started with her.

"I have to find help." She said while holding back tears and trembling. She looked ahead and saw a boy walking down the hallway. He had jeans on but no shirts. Around his neck was a gold chain with a golden cross on it. His blonde hair was neatly combed and his wings behind him were retracted a bit. Her eyes widened upon seeing him and she dashed to him as fast as she could.

"Rason!" she cried out with tears coming from her eyes. The boy looked over to her puzzled, then with worry as she dove into a hug with him while crying.

"Kurumu? What's wrong?" Rason asked as he held the crying girl.

"Oh Rason! Please you have to help me!" she yelled as she looked up to him, eyes wide with fear.

"What happened? Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"I...I…he…" she stammered. The boy held her tightly and looked down into her eyes.

"Kurumu, tell me what happened." he said with great concern. She shook her head as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Dark…he…he…" she wept out.

"Dark? What about him? What happened to him?" the angel replied.

"He…he tried to rape me!" she cried out then buried her face into his chest. The angel just stared off ahead wide eyed in shock as the girl cried into his chest.

"What?" he breathed out. The girl cried a bit more then looked back up to him.

"He tried to force himself on me in the hallway. He tried to grab…he tried to…" she cried out then buried her face back into his chest. The angel just stared ahead with those words sinking in while Kurumu held onto him tightly.

"Please, you have to do something." She said softly. The girl sobbed a bit then looked up and stared at the angel with wide eyes. His eyes were glowing brightly and he was looking ahead with a deep glare. He was growling as his wings started to glow a bit while his fists curled into fists at his side.

"Dark…" he said with anger.

* * *

In the halls of Yokai Academy another girl was running aimlessly for her life. Her purple hair waved around as she dashed through the halls away from him, the boy that tried to molest her.

_How could he? I thought he was our friend._

She was breathing heavily around her lollipop and was looking around frantically as her footsteps echoed out in the empty halls of the school.

_He touched me…he kissed me! Only Dark is allowed to do that!_

She rounded the corner and looked around with wide eyes.

"Dark!" she called out. No answer around her.

"Where are you? Please!" she screamed out. She ran down the hall as fast as she could. Up ahead she saw a figure walking towards her. She stopped to get a good look at the boy. He had black tennis shoes on and jeans. He wore a black t-shirt with a gray button down shirt that was undone. He had black hair that was a little messy and he was listening to music through his headphones. Her eyes widened at seeing him and she raced to him at high speed.

"Dark!" she cried out as she ran closer. The boy looked up at her and gave her a curious look. Mizore pulled him into a fierce hug and buried her face into his chest. The girl started to cry while the confused boy held her.

"Mizore?" he asked. He removed his earbuds and put them in his pocket as he saw something was upsetting his girlfriend. Mizore looked up to him with sad eyes and shook her head.

"Where have you been?" she cried out.

"I've been moving some music equipment into the auditorium for the dance. What's wrong?" he asked the snow girl. His expression was normally blank, but now he was showing obvious signs of worry for his girlfriend. Even his tone was softer than usual.

"Rason! He…he…" she started then cried in his arms. The boy held her closely and looked around cautiously.

"What happened with Rason?" he asked. She looked back up to him and trembled.

"He…he tried to rape me." She said softly. Dark's eyes widened farther than she has ever seen them go and looked at her with shock.

"What?" he said in a low voice. He looked ahead down the hall as Mizore buried her face into his chest.

"He tried to force himself on me in the hallway. I was touching me and…kissing me! I had to freeze him to get away. I didn't know what to do." She said shakily and clung to him crying into his chest. After a moment she looked around her. The hallway was turning darker and darker, light seeming to disappear around them. She looked to see her boyfriend's eyes glaring down the hallway and were now pitch black.

"Dark?" she asked softly while holding him close. The boy growled and held his girl tightly. Only one thing was on his mind right now.

_He's dead._

* * *

"Please go away!" Astreal yelled out as she fired another blast out towards the dark minions. She nailed one and sent it flying back into a burning heap as more advanced on them.

"Ahh! Leave us alone!" Apoch yelled as she held her arms up, the minions banging on the barrier in front of her as the girl kept her shield up. Beside them another witch was waving her wand around fiercely. Black crows seemed to appear around her and dive at the minions, slowing them down and causing them to scatter slightly. She also called forth several rings that appeared on the ground, rings made of what looked to be strange letters and numerals. After a moment the rings burst forth with a bright glow, causing roots and vines to stretch out to ensnare and trap many of the summoned beings. As the three witches fought these strange monsters that kept advancing from the nearby forest, a man with an eerie grin watched them. He merely laughed and snapped his fingers again, causing more of the black minions to jump out of the nearby forest. Some of them ran towards the witches while others flew low to the ground.

"Hahaha, this is very amusing, yet I must insist that you bring me Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya. I've waited long enough for them." He said with a dark voice.

"Who the hell are you anyway? What do you want with our friends?" Ruby screamed out as she cast out more spells to hold the dark monsters at bay. She waved her wand around and whipped it down toward the ground, and in doing so a lightning bolt from the sky arced down and blasted a group of the dark minions into a fiery explosion. Astreal kept aiming and firing her magical bursts of power while Apoch was shifting her barrier around to stop the dark beasts from all sides.

"How rude of me, allow me to formally introduce myself. My name is Dahlzin Aragaso, I am the great vampire lord." He said with a graceful bow.

"Every stuck up vampire thinks they are a lord." Ruby muttered as she shook her head.

"Ah, but I am one. And will become one of the greatest ever known soon enough." He chuckled as he rose back up. The black humanoid monsters started to advance more quickly and in greater numbers. Astreal was firing her blasts around the area as fast as she could while Apoch and Ruby tried to slow them down with their magic.

"There's too many Ms. Ruby." Astreal said as she blew away another one.

"What do we do now?" Apoch cried out as more started to push on her barrier.

"Just give me the vampires and I may let you live." Dahlzin said with a wicked smile.

"Why didn't you say so?" called a voice from behind. The man turned to see a vampire with red pigtails and a giant morning star charging him. She swung the mace at the man, who grabbed it by the spike and tossed her over him effortlessly. The girl spun in the air and landed gracefully on her feet facing the vampire.

"Ah, Kokoa Shuzen. Yes, you may be a vampire, but you are not strong enough for my…_needs_." He said as he tossed the weapon to her without a care. She caught it and brought it forth to face him again.

"How dare you! Saying I'm not strong enough, who do you think you are?" she roared as she glared at him.

"Well it's true, I'm afraid you are too weak to be useful to me." He said with a laugh. The girl growled and charged at him.

"I'll show you who's weak!" she yelled and swung the weapon at him. Again he caught it and held it there. He leaned in to face the young vampire closely.

"I know who's weak Ms. Kokoa, and you are indeed weak." He said, then tossed the mace aside and picked the girl up by the throat. She coughed and kicked while the man held her up in the air.

"So, you think you are good enough to face me? How foolish." He said with a wicked smile as the girl grabbed his arms and started choking.

"Kokoa!" Ruby called out. Astreal looked over and took aim at Dahlzin, the red glow burning brightly in her hand.

"Release Ms. Kokoa this instant!" she yelled out.

"Careful my dear, you don't want to hit this young lady do you?" he said as he waved the vampire around in front of him. Astreal glared at the man then blasted a dark minion to her side without looking. The young vampire tried to break free, but was held tightly by the elder vampire's grip. He sent two strong punches to her stomach and another to her face. Kokoa glared at the man and tried to kick him in the jaw, however the vampire dodged it and grabbed her by the foot. He fiercely swung her over and smashed her into the ground face first. Then swung her back over and smashed her into the ground with Kokoa facing up and coughing out blood.

"Ms. Kokoa!" the sisters called out in worry. The man lifted his hand and Kokoa's body seemed to rise up, the girl lying limp in the air as she coughed a bit. The man then swung his hand back down and Kokoa's body slammed into the ground, the girl indenting into the dirt as she cried out.

"Haha, that was pathetic. Did you expect to defeat me all by yourself?" he said as he laughed down at her.

"No! Not by herself!" roared a voice. The vampire looked up to see a foot flying at him.

WHAM!

He flew back a few feet then landed gracefully back down. Looking over he saw two students standing over Kokoa. A boy with crimson eyes was glaring at him with his fists clenched and his teeth bared. Next to him a girl with pink hair was looking down at her sister with fright in her eyes.

"I see, Tsukune Aono, your power seems to have increased. Very impressive." Dahlzin said with a grin as he stood back up. He glanced next to the boy at the girl with the rosary on, the rosary that was glowing brightly.

"And Moka Akashiya, so glad you came as well." He chuckled.

"Kokoa! Are you alright?" Moka cried out at her sister. Kokoa groaned and moved a bit, but didn't get back up.

"Big…sis…" she breathed out before she lost consciousness.

"You bastard, how dare you hurt her." Tsukune growled as he glared at the vampire lord. Moka turned to glare at the man herself, her eyes letting out a few tears.

"How could you! Why would you hurt my sister?" she yelled out.

"She simply wanted a lesson, a lesson on who the stronger vampire truly is." He said with a small bow. "I've only been interested in you two, these other pests have merely been getting in my way."

"Tsukune! Moka! Get back, that guy has been after you from the start!" Ruby yelled out. A minion lunged at her only to be blasted to fiery bits by Astreal. Moka and Tsukune glanced over to see the dark minions walking from the forest towards them.

"I see, that must have been the summoning spell from earlier." Moka said with a worried voice.

**_Be careful with this one, he's stronger than he seems._**

"What do you want from us anyway?" Tsukune said while his aura built up around him.

"Why, just to have you two come over for dinner." He laughed. "I've been preparing my home just for you."

"Sorry, but we are going to have to decline." Moka said as she clenched her fist, her rosary growing brightly.

**_What are you doing? Have Tsukune remove the rosary so I can deal with this bastard._**

_No, I'm going to deal with him. Kokoa's my sister too, and I'm going to avenge her. I'm going to fight alongside Tsukune this time._

**_Don't be a fool! You've only just gotten used to your powers, you're not ready for this yet!_**

_I won't sit on the sidelines while my boyfriend fights for us again. I'm not leaving his side._

Behind them the witch sisters were getting pushed back a bit. Astreal wasn't able to shoot them all fast enough and Apoch could only shield one direction at a time. A dark minion swooped by and struck against Apoch's barrier while Astreal fired at another, her shot blasting through his body and sending him flying back. Another raced up and grabbed her, the girl screaming as she was lifted by the throat from behind. Apoch turned and gasped at her before Ruby ensnared the minion with her rings of containment. Astreal dropped down then promptly fired a blast behind her at the bound monster. It jerked about then dropped down as the witch looked around with frustration at the horde of monsters. The three witches were starting to tire from the constant magic casting, with the sisters looking around with frustration while Ruby was breathing heavily, her spells being cast slower and not as effective against the horde.

"Enough of this! Apoch! Astreal! Target their master, let's put an end to this now!" Ruby yelled out focusing on the vampire lord. The witch sisters walked up beside her and focused their sights on him as well.

"If we kill him the summoned beings should disappear as well." They said in unison.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Tsukune said as he prepared to attack. Moka got into a fighting position as well, ready to follow her boyfriend.

"I don't think so, we must be going after all." Dahlzin said, and snapped his fingers twice. The monsters all howled and spread out their wings, taking to the sky around them. The group looked up and around at the circling monsters with worried looks.

"Astreal!" Ruby yelled out as she cast out some crows to fly out to them. Astreal started to fire her shots and take out what she could while Apoch shifted her barrier to face above them, the shield blocking a few from diving onto the group.

"Now then, if you would be so kind to accompany me back to my tower, I'd love to have a talk with you two." Dahlzin said with a grin.

"I don't think so!" Tsukune yelled out. He dashed out only to be cut off by a flying minion. He stopped and kicked the monster in the head, sending it into the ground with a fierce crash.

"You won't get away with this!" Moka said as she ran forward. Another minion dodged in front of her to grab her. He grabbed her arm, and she immediately swung the monster over her into the ground with a loud crash.

"Haha, not bad you two." The vampire yelled out. He snapped his fingers again and the minions in the air all dove for the vampires.

"Look out!" Tsukune cried out.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled as she braced for the monsters attack. They dived down and attempted to strike at the vampires but smacked into a clear wall that flickered and bounced right off. Dahlzin eyed the witch sister with her hands outstretched towards them.

"Leave my friends alone!" Apoch cried out. Astreal then fired up at the group killing as many as she could. A few minions were shot down by her powerful magic and burst into flame when the crashed into the ground. Ruby's crows were flying around the sky keeping some of the minions busy as the elder witch waved her wand to create more thorny vines to ensnare the approaching minions with.

"Hmm, how annoying." Dahlzin said to himself. He snapped his fingers again and the minions dove towards Tsukune and Moka from the side.

"Look out!" Apoch said as she shifted the barrier over. Some of the minions hit the flickering wall while a few others dodged over and flew at the vampires. Tsukune and Moka each hit a monster in the jaw sending them away, but more dove in and tackled them to the ground. Tsukune kicked a minion up fiercely from the chest and rolled over. He jumped up and sent a fierce kick to the one holding Moka down. They got up and looked to the sky where more were circling around them.

"There's too many!" Tsukune yelled out as he watched them carefully.

"We need to take down the leader!" Ruby yelled as she cast out more crows towards the vampire lord.

"You witches are such pests." He said as he snapped his fingers again. More of the dark minions then dove towards the vampires with outstretched arms. The vampires watched as they again hit an invisible shield.

"Looks like that won't work." Moka said as she smirked at the vampire. Astreal took a shot towards Dahlzin, the blast and Ruby's crows each colliding with a minion who jumped in the way before hitting him. The blonde haired witch growled then fired again, the shot once again striking a passing minion before reaching the vampire lord.

"Dammit." Tsukune yelled as he glared at the man.

_We need to get closer to him!_

"AHHHH!" a voice cried from behind. The group looked to see Ruby being carried up by two dark minions, each holding her tightly. The witch thrashed around as the winged monsters flew her up into the sky above the group.

"Ms. Ruby!" the witches yelled out.

"Let her go!" Tsukune yelled as he ran at the vampire, but before he could get closer more of the black monsters dove in front of him and pushed him back. Focusing his power he pushed them aside and sent a fierce punch to one of them, shattering it's skull and sending him flying back. Moka darted forward and kicked another back into a group of them then looked over with anger at the vampire lord.

"Haha, since we don't seem to be able to talk privately here, how about you and your girlfriend follow me back to my tower? It would be so much quieter there so we can discuss…_things_." He chuckled as the minions flew over to him with Ruby. The witch yelled out as she kicked about while the dark minions held her tightly. Tsukune and Moka looked at the man with anger as the witch sisters looked to their fellow witch with worried eyes.

"I'll take this one back with me as insurance. You two will come to my watchtower on the cliffs and you will come alone." He said as he grinned up at the elder witch. She was struggling to get free and glared back at him.

"If you harm a hair on her head…" Tsukune said while growling. The vampire laughed and looked at him with an amused look.

"Now now, I assure you my _guest_ will be fine. For the time being." He sneered. He snapped his fingers and a bright green glow engulfed them.

"Come at once, and come alone." The voice called out as the glow grew brighter.

"Tsukune!" Ruby screamed as the glow shot off past the forest at high speed. The remaining minions took flight and followed after their master as the group looked into the distance with worried eyes.

"Ms. Ruby." Astreal said softly. Apoch looked out toward the forest and started to cry.

"Damn, what does he want with us?" Tsukune yelled out as he walked back to the group. Moka had run over to her sister who was still lying on the ground battered, the elder vampire looking at her with teary eyes.

"Kokoa! Speak to me!" she cried out as she kneeled down beside her sister. The vampire groaned a bit but didn't get up.

"She needs the nurse, quickly get her inside." She said to the witch sisters. They looked to each other and nodded.

"Yes of course. What will you do?" Astreal asked as she and Apoch picked up the bruised redhead. Tsukune and Moka looked to each other with looks of determination.

"We're going to get Ruby back." Tsukune said confidently. Moka nodded and walked over beside him.

"Please hurry. We'll get the others to join you as soon as we can." Astreal said sadly.

"Yes, please help Ms. Ruby." Apoch said softly. They started to carry the vampire off to the academy while Tsukune and Moka looked towards the forest.

"We have to hurry." Tsukune said as they started to run after their captured friend.

"Let's go, we won't let anything happen to our friend." Moka said as they dashed in the forest.

* * *

Elsewhere in the academy an angel was walking down the hallway with a succubus following closely behind. His wings were retracted and he walked slowly as he looked around. His eyes were set into a deep glare and his fists were clenched. Behind him the worried girl looked around nervously, always staying close to the glow of her boyfriend.

"When I find him…" Rason grunted as they walked down the hallway.

"I still can't believe he did that…" Kurumu said as she looked around. She stopped when she bumped into Rason.

"Rason?" she asked quietly. He was looking ahead of them with a focused glare. She looked down the hall to see what he was looking at. Her eyes went wide and she backed up behind the boy worriedly. On the other side of the hallway light seemed to disappear completely. Yet in the darkness two figures stood. One was a boy with pitch black eyes fixated on the angel. Behind him was a girl with purple hair who looked down the hall nervously.

"Mizore! Get away from him!" Kurumu yelled out to her friend.

"I should say the same to you! Your boyfriend tried to force himself on me!" Mizore called back while holding tightly to Dark's arm. Kurumu looked at her in shock, then up at Rason. She shook her head and looked back to the snow girl.

"You're crazy! Dark tried to molest me! My angel did nothing wrong!" she yelled back.

"Dark would never! Your angel tried to have his way with me! He kissed me!" Mizore called back.

"Don't defend that shadow demon! My angel would never do such a thing! Your demon tried to rape me!" Kurumu yelled out.

"Enough!" Dark yelled out getting everybody to be quiet. "I've heard enough."

"You have a lot of nerve standing there like that after what you did to Kurumu." Rason said with anger as he walked forward.

"You touched my Mizore, and act like I'm at fault? You will pay for what you've done." Dark said coldly as he walked towards the angel.

The girls watched as they walked up to each other and glared into each other's eyes; one's pitch black, and the other's glowing bright.

"Last chance to beg for forgiveness buddy." Rason said as he cracked his knuckles. The area around Dark grew darker and he growled at the boy with wings.

"There will be no forgiveness for you." He said with malice. Without pause Rason grabbed Dark by the shoulders and flung him into the wall, the boy crashing through it and into an empty classroom. The boy got up and charged the angel, tackling him and knocking him back into the hallway and into the wall. Dark punched him twice in the chest and threw a punch to his face. Rason caught the arm and kicked the boy hard in the gut, then punched him in the face, knocking him down to the ground. The boy vanished in a black wisp and Rason was thrown into the classroom again. Dark reappeared as he climbed in after him, eyes locked into a cold glare. The girls ran up to the room and looked in as their boyfriends started to violently attack each other.

"This is all that demon's fault!" Kurumu cried out as she watched Rason take a swift kick to the jaw.

"It's your angel's fault, he tried to rape me!" Mizore yelled back as Dark took a punch to the stomach.

"How dare you say that!" Kurumu quipped back while Rason was thrown across the room.

"Because it's true!" Mizore yelled out as Dark was punched out through the wall next to them. The girls looked to the boys in surprise as Rason tackled him and knocked him into the adjacent classroom, this one not being empty. Screams were heard and students started to run out and away from the area in fright. Sounds of destruction were heard from inside the room as dust and debris shot out of the opening and doorway. The girls just watched the commotion, frozen in place by fear.

"Um…wow…they are really going at it…" Kurumu said nervously.

"Yeah, maybe they should take this outside…" Mizore said softly.

Another loud explosion was heard from the classroom and a shattered desk flew out. The girls looked to it then to the room, both unsure of what to say.

"What's going on here?" a voice called out from behind them. They turned to see Apoch and Astreal looking at them curiously.

"Dark and Rason are fighting." Mizore said looking back to the brawl. The sisters looked to each other than to the girls with worried looks.

"Why are they doing that?" Astreal asked.

"Dark tried to molest me!" Kurumu yelled out.

"Oh my, he did?" Apoch said covering her mouth.

"No, Rason tried to have his way with me!" Mizore yelled out at the succubus.

"He did?" Astreal gasped.

CRASH!

The girls turned to look into the now deserted classroom. Desks and chairs were strewn about along with rubble and broken glass from the wall. Rason was standing beside the open wall where the windows used to be with his wings outstretched. He was looking outside with a cold glare.

"Dammit, why won't you stay down?" he yelled out as he dove out of the building.

"Well…at least they moved the fight outside." Apoch said softly.

"Come on, we better make sure nobody else gets hurt by their fight." Astreal said as she and Apoch ran into the room and headed for the opening in the wall. Mizore and Kurumu looked to each other with saddened eyes. After a moment they followed the two girls outside, worried about what has gotten into their boys.

* * *

On the other side of the academy a young girl with red pigtails was lying down in the nurse's office. She was groaning in pain and fidgeting around while a doctor was busy bandaging her up.

"Oh dear!" A nurse said as she came in and walked over to the bed.

"What happened to this one?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure, those assistants to the headmaster dropped her off, and then ran out in a hurry." He said as he tended to the wounded girl.

"Oh my, is she going to be ok?" she asked sadly.

"Good thing she is a vampire, her wounds are healing nicely. Still, I wonder what could have caused her this much pain." He said with concern.

* * *

Yukari was sitting in homeroom class with a sad expression. None of her friends had shown up since she last saw them this morning and she was starting to get worried. She glanced around to all the empty desks in the room with a worried expression.

"Where is everybody?" she asked looking up.

Suddenly the room shook violently and students started to panic. The teacher looked around worriedly as the class started to look around in fear.

"What was that?" one student called out.

"Why does this always happen in this school?" another nervously said while ducking down.

"Now now, keep calm class." Ms. Nekonome said nervously as she stood up.

"What happened? That sounded like it came from inside the school." Yukari said to herself nervously. Suddenly the door to the class opened and two girls ran in. They looked around frantically, then ran over to the young witch. She looked at them with surprise then stood up.

"Apoch? Astreal? What's going on?" Yukari asked the twin sisters.

"Please come with us Ms. Yukari." Astreal said with an urgent voice.

"We have a big problem." Apoch said with a worried tone.


	30. Dark vs Rason

Ever since they first met, Moka and Tsukune have had their fair share of fights from monsters. Although he has always tried to step up to protect his friends, Tsukune was no match for their powerful monster strength and was cast aside easily by any foe. Moka however was always able to end the fight, but not as her kind and caring self. No, for her to fight, the rosary on her chest had to be removed to unleash her vampire power, and change her into a completely different personality. Though they shared the same body, the two sides had different thoughts and views on life and love. One thing became clear however, both sides of her fell in love with Tsukune, and would do anything to protect him. Now that the outer self has found a way to harness that inner power, she was determined to fight alongside her boyfriend in battle, even though her inner self had a few problems with that idea.

**_You're a fucking idiot, you know that?_**

_Don't start this again, I can help Tsukune too you know._

The pink haired girl was running alongside Tsukune through the woods at high speed. They were heading in the direction that a vampire lord, Dahlzin Aragaso, had fled towards his tower with their friend Ruby. The crimson eyed boy was using his vampire powers more easily and was able to keep pace with the girl. Her rosary glowed brightly from her channeling her power, and from the conversation she was having with it as well.

**_Seriously, idiot. How do you expect to defeat a vampire lord when you barely had any practice with your powers?_**

_I can fight now too, I've gotten better with our practice after school._

**_You've had two nights worth of it. And a silly dodgeball game, which you lost by the way. You are not ready for this, have him remove the rosary so I can help him, this is no time for you to be so stubborn._**

_No! I'll prove to you and Tsukune that I'm capable of fighting alongside him. I won't leave him when he needs me._

**_He needs me, not you._**

_Just you watch, I'll take down that lord and protect Tsukune myself._

**_Idiot._**

Next to the girl Tsukune was deep in thought as well as the two were running through the rotting forest.

_Damn, why is this happening? Why does this vampire lord want me and Moka to come to his tower so badly? He must have been the threat that the headmaster was worried about. Come to think of it, I thought there were supposed to be two students who were threats, yet nobody else came after me. Well, nobody but the usual bullies at the school. I wonder where they have been all this time…_

* * *

Back in the academy Yukari was looking at two witches that had run into her classroom. Ms. Nekonome was trying to keep everybody quiet as they had become a bit rattled when the school shook and a loud explosion was heard from inside the building.

"What do you mean problem? What's going on?" Yukari asked the twin sisters.

"We believe the threat to Mr. Tsukune has come to the academy Ms. Yukari." Astreal said while looking around worried.

"A vampire lord came looking for Mr. Tsukune and Ms. Moka. He took Ms. Ruby with him and fled to some unknown location." Apoch said softly with a worried look.

"Ruby? Oh no, where are Tsukune and Moka?" Yukari asked looking around nervously.

"They ran after the vampire lord to rescue her. We dropped Ms. Kokoa off at the nurse's office, she was wounded during her fight with him." Astreal said.

"We were told to come get you guys to help them. Where is everybody?" Apoch asked looking around at all the empty desks.

"Kokoa's hurt too? This is awful. I'm not sure where everybody else is, they never came to class. Not to mention there was a loud explosion earlier from inside the school." Yukari replied nervously.

"There was?" the witch sisters said looking to each other.

"Um, excuse me girls. Is everything ok?" Ms. Nekonome asked curiously.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we must leave with Ms. Yukari, there is an emergency." Astreal said with a slight bow.

"An emergency?" the teacher asked worriedly.

"Yes, please excuse us." Apoch said with a nod. Ms. Nekonome looked at the young witchling with worry. Normally if there was an emergency she would keep all her students in their seats until she was told what to do by the faculty. However since the witch sisters were known to work for the headmaster himself she decided not to argue with them.

"Oh dear, well ok then." The teacher said a bit worried.

"Let's go, we need to find the others quickly." Apoch said as the three witches left the classroom.

* * *

Outside next to the academy two boys were locked into a duel, a duel which was escalating to a fight to the death. One of the boys was flying around the air and diving at the opponent, his eyes brightly glowing and his teeth bared. He was determined to make his adversary pay for assaulting his girlfriend. The other boy was dodging around, vanishing and reappearing from a black wisp around him constantly while attacking the flying angel. His eyes were pitch black and his expression was that of pure anger. He only had one thing on his mind, kill the bastard that tried to molest his girlfriend.

"Damn you! Just fall down and die already!" Rason yelled as he swooped down and tried to kick the demon in the face. Dark dodged to the side and grabbed the leg, swinging him around and slamming him into the ground.

"You will die for what you have done." He said coldly as he tried to kick the angel down into the earth. The blonde haired boy rolled over and jumped up, sending a swift kick to the demon's chest and kicking him away, the boy flying back into a tree with a loud crack. He slumped down and shook off the hit, then charged the angel again. While the two fought, four girls were watching from nearby.

"I see what you girls mean, they do seem to hate each other." Astreal said as she watched them exchange fierce blows.

"Oh my, look at them go." Apoch said softly.

"That demon needs to learn some manners." Kurumu scoffed as she watched Rason punch Dark in the jaw, sending him into the ground with a loud crash.

"Your angel is the bad guy here, and my Dark will make him regret his actions." Mizore said with a glare to the succubus while Dark jumped up and grabbed the angel's hand, and swung him around and launched him through a few trees.

"Dark is the one who crossed the line!" Kurumu barked back as Dark ran to the angel only for the blonde haired boy to fly from the splintered trees and punch him in the face, sending the demon back tumbling into another tree.

"Rason tried to molest me earlier, why can't you face facts?" Mizore yelled back as the boys started to fight each other with increased speed and power. The witch sisters looked to each other, then to the girls, then back to the fight.

Dark and Rason were exchanging punches and blocks quickly with no signs of slowing down. The demon threw a punch only for Rason to dodge underneath it then throw one of his own at the boy. Dark grabbed it, threw Rason into a tumble, then vanished into a black wisp. The angel caught is balance then darted into the air, the boy then circling around and diving down and slamming into the ground with a powerful kick. The ground around him blasted apart as dust and debris flew away, along with Dark who stumbled back as he phased into view.

"You bastard, I thought you were my friend!" Rason yelled out as he swung at the dark haired boy, missing him by an inch.

"You betrayed my trust angel, and you will pay for it." Dark said coldly as he kicked the angel and sent him back a bit, only for him to lunge back towards the demon.

"How can you defend what he did?" Kurumu yelled out with tears in her eyes. "He tried to…Dark was trying to…"

"He would never do that! My husband will be faithful to me, I know that! Rason was the one who…who was going to…" Mizore said before struggling to hold back tears. Kurumu looked to her with saddened eyes. The witches glanced back at them, then looked back to the fight with no expressions. The girls looked back to their boyfriends fighting with tears in their eyes. They didn't want to believe either of them was capable of acting that way to them. They were so engrossed with the fight they didn't notice three figures walking towards them from the school.

"Mizore! Kurumu!" Yukari cried out from behind. The two girls blinked and looked behind them. Yukari was staring in their direction with wide eyes full of surprise and an open mouth.

"Yukari?" Kurumu asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Mizore said as she did the same. The two girls looked at her curiously as she was just stammering while looking behind them.

"Wha…how…who…" she said confused as she pointed to something. Mizore and Kurumu looked to each other with questioning glances then back to the witch.

"What is it?" Kurumu asked. She looked behind Yukari and gasped in surprise. Mizore stared with an open mouth, her lollipop almost falling out. Behind Yukari stood Apoch and Astreal looking at the group with curious eyes. Mizore and Kurumu blinked then looked behind them to see Apoch and Astreal standing there still watching the fight. After a moment the two sisters turned around to see everybody.

"What the? Two sets of sisters?" Yukari said surprised as she looked from one set to the other. Mizore and Kurumu looked around confused as well.

"What…how?" Kurumu said shocked.

"What's going on?" Mizore said softly as she compared the two sets of sisters. They were identical in every way.

"Sister…" the Apoch next to Yukari said softly while staring at her double.

"What is the meaning of this, who are you girls?" the Astreal next to Yukari said with a questioning glare. The two sisters behind Kurumu and Mizore giggled and looked to each other. They smiled eerily and looked back at the group.

"Well, I didn't expect you two to show up now." the Apoch with the eerie smile said.

"Yes, I thought our master would have taken care of you." The Astreal next to her replied with a creepy chuckle.

"Master?" Yukari said as she turned to the sisters behind her. They gasped and looked to each other.

"Sister, their master is that vampire lord." Apoch said with surprise. Both sisters turned to face their doubles with a glare.

"Yes, the one that kidnapped Ms. Ruby. They are the threats we've been looking for!" she yelled out as she raised her hand to aim at them, a glow rapidly building in her wrist.

"Kidnapped Ruby?" Kurumu said jumping away from the sisters behind her.

"The threats?" Mizore said doing the same as the succubus. The two imposter sisters laughed and waved their hands in front of them. The ground below the group glowed a bright green and a flash erupted from the ground. All the girls screamed out and dropped to their knees with wide eyes as arcs of electricity seemed to race around their feet. The area around them wavered then seemed to glow a greenish tint. The girls tried to get up or move, but each movement sent an electrical spark from the ground and pulled the girl back down tightly. Apoch, Astreal, and Yukari cried out as they tried to free themselves while Kurumu and Mizore glared at the imposters.

"What is this? What's going on?" Kurumu yelled out as she tried to move, only to be yanked back down with an electrical light. She yelled out as she was forced back to her knees.

"Who are you?" Mizore yelled out as she tried to move as well, though was held down just as tightly. She thrashed about while her body struggled to stand back up again. The imposters laughed and looked at the two girls in front of them.

"Just some fellow students." The Apoch said before her body started to glow green. Her figure shifted and moved around, then changed completely. When the glow faded a boy with messy green hair and green eyes stood there eyeing the girls with a creepy smile.

"Rarosun!" Apoch yelled out as she watched the boy transform. The Astreal next to the boy shifted as well, and formed into a boy with neatly combed green hair and green eyes. He laughed and looked back to the fight nearby.

"Surason!" Astreal growled out as she struggled to move.

"Correct." Rarosun said as he looked at the girls held down with a chuckle. "Oh, and sorry Apoch and Astreal, really we are. Just following orders from our master after all."

"I thought you were our friends!" Apoch yelled out at the boy.

"We are, but we are also monsters. Kind of makes it hard to be nice to everybody." He said as he laughed.

"Oh my, look at those two go." Surason said as he watched the fight with a grin. He turned to look at Kurumu who looked back out there with wide eyes.

"Yes, I wonder who will die first. Or maybe they will kill each other at the same time." Rarosun said with a laugh as he looked at the fight.

"Why are you doing this?" Astreal yelled out as she continued to try to get free.

"Just doing our job. We had to weaken Tsukune's defenses for our master to get to him." Surason said with a chuckle.

"Yes, turns out that wasn't so hard to do." Rarosun said as he looked down to Mizore. She looked up at him with a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" she said with a growl.

"Well you see…" Rarosun said before he changed his form again, his body glowing green before shifting into a new appearance. Mizore looked at the boy with wide eyes of shock as he took form.

"We just had to get them to fight each other." said Dark who stood before her, the boy lookig at her with a wicked grin. Mizore looked at the boy and trembled while shaking her head.

"Yes…" said Rason who stood beside him, smiling at Kurumu. "Just had to spark a fight within Tsukune's friendship circle, and watch it tear itself apart."

Kurumu looked at the Rason copy with horrified eyes, then looked out to the fight.

"No…" she breathed out.

"Help! Dark! Rason!" Yukari cried out as she thrashed about on her knees. The two boys continued their fight with no signs of hearing anything.

"They can't see or hear us, not as long as we are in this barrier." The copy of Dark said with a laugh.

"Yes, you girls just get to sit and enjoy the show." The copy of Rason said with a smirk, then looked over to the fight. The boys had destroyed most of the area around them, and were still exchanging blows with speed and anger. Dark swung his fist at the angel who blocked it and sent another of his at the demon. Dark staggered back from the punch to his chest then tackled then angel to the ground.

"Rason…he never…it was…it was you!" Mizore yelled out as she struggled to move towards the imposters, the area glowing brightly below her and pulling her back. She let out a scream of pain and then glared at the boys.

"You bastards! Wait till my boyfriend gets his hands on you!" Kurumu yelled out as she struggled to get up, the girl being yanked back down with a scream as the ground around her lit up. The boys laughed and changed back into their normal forms.

"You act so surprised." Rarosun said as he brushed his hand over Mizore's cheek. She snapped at him as he pulled away, a green wisp following briefly.

"Yes, I thought you were so confident your boyfriends would never betray you." Surason said as he brushed his hand through Kurumu's hair. She screamed and tried to bite him as he pulled away, a wisp following his hand.

A loud explosion rang out from in front of the barrier and the girls looked over with surprise. Dark and Rason were locked into a struggle right next to the group, each boy holding the other's fists and pushing violently. They glared at each other and growled, trying with all their might to take down their opponent. They were only a few feet away from the girls yet couldn't see or hear them while they growled at each other.

"You bastard…I'm going to tear you apart for touching her like that." Rason barked out as he tried to take the demon down.

"It is you who needs to die, and you will for touching my girl." Dark said coldly as he fought the angel back. Mizore and Kurumu looked at the two boys with pained expression and tears forming in their eyes.

"How could you? You know I love her! She means everything to me!" Rason said as he struggled to push the demon back. Kurumu felt her heart jump at his words.

"I only have eyes for Mizore you delusional fool. She's the only girl for me, the only girl I will ever love!" Dark roared as he shoved the angel's grip away and punched him in the jaw sending him flying back into a tree. Mizore shook her head and looked down with disbelief. The Kiyo brothers laughed and turned to face the girls.

"Well, seems like they are loyal to you two after all." Surason said with a shrug.

"Yeah, guess you girl's gave them the wrong idea with your accusations. Oh well." Rarosun said with a chuckle and a shrug. Kurumu and Mizore looked at the boys fighting and started shaking. Tears were leaking out and they trembled as they took in the words of their boyfriends.

"You jerks! Stop this, they're going to kill each other!" Yukari cried out. The brothers looked to the fight and laughed.

"Yes I do suppose they will won't they?" Surason said with a wicked smile.

"Should be fun to watch." Rarosun said as he watched them fight violently.

"I'm sorry…" Kurumu said softly. Mizore looked over to her with tears in her eyes.

"I should have believed you, you were right. Dark would only kiss you. I should have known…" she said before she started sobbing.

"I'm sorry Kurumu, I should have realized it as well. Rason would only want to be with you, he would never hurt anybody. He's a real angel after all." Mizore said with a soft voice as she looked down. They both felt devastated that they actually believed their boyfriends would act in such a way, that they didn't suspect foul play beforehand.

"Oh how sweet." a copy of Mizore said as she looked down at the real snow girl, who just looked up with wide eyes of surprise.

"Yes, I think I'm going to cry." a copy of Kurumu said as she smirked down at the real succubus, who just gasped at the sight.

"What…what are you doing?" the real Kurumu asked in shock.

"Well, we thought we would give the boys a little push." the copy of Kurumu said as she eyed the boys fight.

"Yeah, I think if Dark hears that Rason really did hurt me emotionally, he might go…crazy." the copy of Mizore said with an eerie grin as she tilted her head, a look that didn't look like the real Mizore at all.

"What are you saying?" the real Mizore yelled out as she looked in horror at the doubles.

"We're saying we are tired of waiting for them to beat each other down." the Kurumu copy spoke up.

"And we think one more good push will make this fight a lot more…bloodier." the Mizore said with a dark chuckle.

"You bastards!" Kurumu yelled out as she tried to reach up to grab the fake her, only to be yanked back down.

"I'll kill you!" Mizore yelled out as she tried to do the same, the snow maiden being yanked back by the magical spell on the ground.

"You'll pay for this, mark my words." Astreal said with a cold glare.

"Yeah, you won't get away with this." Apoch said with a mean look. Yukari just continued to glare at the two imposters and try to get back up, the girl growling as she was constantly held down.

"Enjoy the show ladies." the Mizore copy said with a smile before running out of the barrier.

"Yes, hope you like the front row seats." the Kurumu copy said with a playful wink and ran out as well. The girls still trapped in the barrier yelled out, but were not heard outside of the wall.

The boys were dashing around the area at high speed, each punch or kick being blocked. They both glared at each other and fought with all their power.

"Just die you damn demon!" Rason roared as he punched Dark in the gut, the boy returning the attack right away. They both struck at each other then jumped back to stare each other down.

"You will pay, you can't escape me." Dark said as he eyed the angel.

"You're the one that needs to be put down!" Rason yelled out as he flexed his wings.

"Dark!" a voiced called behind the shadow demon. He turned to see Mizore running to him with tears in her eyes.

"Mizore?" he said softly as she ran behind him and held him tightly with a hug.

"Dark, please, get rid of him. He's going to come after me again! He said he would!" she cried out. Dark looked at her for a moment then glanced to the angel out of the corner of his eye.

"Rason!" a voice called behind the angel. He turned to see Kurumu running to him crying. She ran up behind him and embraced him as well.

"Please make him suffer Rason, he told me he would try to finish what he started when I ran away!" she cried out. Rason looked to her then glanced to Dark out of the corner of his eye.

"No! Don't listen to her!" the real Kurumu yelled out inside the barrier.

"Dark! That's not me!" Mizore yelled out with tears in her eyes. The witches watched the event with wide eyes and a great amount of worry.

"Please Dark, I'm so scared." the purple haired girl said while holding Dark closely. He looked to her again, then looked to the angel and growled deeply.

"Rason, don't let him get me, please, help." the blue haired girl said while eyeing the shadow demon with frightened eyes. The angel looked at her for a moment, then glared at Dark.

"Rason! Rason! Get away from her!" the real Kurumu yelled out as she struggled to get up. Mizore looked at Dark with horrified eyes, the girl fearful of what her shadow demon would do when provoked like this.

_It's not me Dark, it's not me!_

A black wisp swirled around Dark as he glared at the angel.

"Time to end this." He said as he slowly vanished from sight. The Mizore from behind him watched the demon vanish then looked to the angel with narrowed eyes.

"I agree." the angel said as he retracted his wings and got into a fighting stance. The Kurumu behind him looked around nervously as she backed up a bit. The girls in the barrier watched with terrified eyes as the real Kurumu and Mizore screamed out in terror.

"No! Dark don't hurt him!" Kurumu yelled out with tears in her eyes.

"They're imposters! Don't listen to them!" Mizore yelled out in fear.

The fake Mizore glared at the angel with a dark smile.

"Any last words?" she said coolly. The angel looked around cautiously and nodded.

"Yeah…" he said softly.

CRACK!

The fake Mizore's head spun around half way and was facing the opposite direction, a surprised look frozen on her face. Everybody looked to the sight with shock as she dropped to the ground with a thump, except for one.

"Game over." the angel said as he looked over to the fake Kurumu. She looked up in surprise and as he wound up a punch and connected it to her jaw. She flew back a few feet and smacked into a broken tree that was downed during the boys fight, the girl's body being impaled by the jagged wooden trunk. She coughed out blood then looked at the angel in surprise. After a moment she coughed out more blood and went limp, her face frozen in shock as she died.

The girls in the barrier just looked with shock at the sight and were rendered speechless. A moment later Dark reappeared over the body of Mizore and looked down at it with his usual expression. Rason walked over and looked at it, then looked over to the body of Kurumu impaled by the tree.

"So…you could tell she was a fake as well." the angel said as he looked to his silent friend.

"She didn't bear my mark. She was not my Mizore." He said simply. Mizore smiled at hearing that and held her hand over her heart. She knew that mark was one of a kind, and cherished it dearly.

Dark looked over to the body of Kurumu then back to Rason with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I could tell that wasn't my girl. I felt no bond with her. No connection. Not at all like I've felt with the real one." He said with a gentle smile. Kurumu smiled as she heard that as she held a hand over her heart.

_He feels the bond as well! He feels the same connection I do! He is my Destined One! He really is!_

The boys looked at the bodies as they glowed green and shifted back to their real forms.

"I think we found the threats we've heard so much about." Rason said as he looked at the two. Dark just looked at the boy on the ground with the twisted neck, not saying anything or moving. The angel looked down at the body that once looked like Mizore.

"I can guess how the girls thought we tried to assault them." He said dryly as he nudged the body with his foot.

"Doppelgangers." Dark said simply. Rason looked to the dark haired boy and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry…about trying to kill you." He said softly. Dark just looked at the body without moving. After a moment he spoke up.

"Forget it. We were used, and we survived." He said simply as he looked to the angel and gave a quick smirk. "Not bad angel boy."

"C'mon, don't call me that." Rason said with a weak smile.

The barrier around the girls dissolved with a bright glow and they slowly stood up, the boys looking over to see them appearing out of thin air.

"Kurumu?" the angel asked cautiously as the blue haired girl ran up to him, the girl having tears of joy in her eyes. After a moment he smiled at her.

"Yep, it's the real you." He said with a smile. The girl hugged him tightly in pure joy while tears were coming out.

"Oh Rason! I'm so glad you're ok! I was so worried, I wanted to help but I couldn't! I'm so sorry! I thought Dark really did try to rape me, I didn't know, I didn't know! Are you ok? Oh my dear angel I'm so happy to have you close to me again!" she cried out. Then she felt the boy go limp and looked down. After a pause she screamed and started to shake the boy.

"Ah! Rason! Wake up! Please, I'm sorry!" she cried out as she shook the unconscious angel.

Mizore ran over to Dark and embraced him in a tight hug. She looked up with tears still coming out at the boy who held her closely.

"Dark, I'm sorry, I didn't know…" she said softly. He smiled softly for an instant and removed her lollipop. He held her closely and kissed her gently, the girl letting her demon hold and kiss her. She felt herself warm up inside knowing her Dark was alive and well still. Once the kiss ended he put the candy back in to the girl's soft smile.

"My little snow bunny." He said to her gently. She nodded and buried her face into his chest, smiling happily and feeling safe again.

"I'm so glad you guys are ok!" Yukari called out as she ran over. She looked to the two couples with relief. Rason was waking back up and was being helped up by Kurumu while Mizore and Dark were holding each other without saying a word.

"Yes, I'm glad those two got what was coming." Apoch said as she looked to the body stuck on the tree.

"I thought they were our friends. I was so foolish." Astreal said as she kicked the body on the ground with discontent.

"Good thing you guys didn't fall for that trick at the end." Yukari said with relief. "That could have been bad."

"Yeah, who were those creeps anyway?" Kurumu said looking at the body on the ground with a glare.

"They must have been the two threats that were here for Tsukune." Mizore said as she kicked the body on the ground as well. She was glad to see that bastard dead like this after her boyfriend took care of him. Yukari's eyes shot open and looked to the sisters.

"You two said a vampire lord came here didn't you?" she asked as she remembered the conversation earlier. The sisters looked to each other then to the young witch. They nodded and looked at the group with worried eyes.

"Yes, he attacked us at the front gate this morning. He kidnapped Ms. Ruby and took her off somewhere past the forest." Apoch said softly.

"Wait, what?" Kurumu asked confused.

"What's going on?" Mizore said as she looked to the sisters. After a few minutes the sisters filled the group in on everything that had happened. About the vampire lord, about his army of black humanoid monsters with wings, about him kidnapping Ruby and sending Kokoa to the infirmary. And about Tsukune and Moka chasing after him alone.

"Why would he want Tsukune and Moka?" Yukari asked out loud.

"And why try to kill Dark and Rason?" Kurumu asked while eyeing the dead bodies.

"Kurumu, didn't they say they had to weaken Tsukune's defense?" Mizore asked thinking out loud. Dark and Rason looked to each other with the same thought.

"Distraction." Dark said simply. Rason nodded.

"What?" the succubus asked curiously.

"They wanted us to fight each other, and leave Tsukune alone and vulnerable." Rason said looking at the girls.

"And we fell right into the trap." Kurumu said looking down. She clenched her fists and struggled not to scream out.

_I can't believe it! They used us…_

"We need to find Mr. Tsukune and Ms. Moka, they are in great danger if they are all alone." Astreal said worriedly.

"Yes, that summoning spell was cast by their master, he has an army of horrible monsters with him." Apoch said nervously.

"Not to mention he has Ruby as a hostage." Mizore said looking down.

"Well what do we do now?" Yukari asked worriedly.

"I know what I'm going to do." Dark said with a cold voice. Everybody turned to him as his eyes were pitch black and a dark fog was around his feet.

"Dark?" Mizore asked as she saw her demon standing there with a cold look in his eyes.

"I'm going to show this Dahlzin my true nature." He said simply. Rason chuckled at that and looked at the demon with a confident smile.

"Well then…" he started as his eyes glowed a bit and his wings expanded out. "Let's pass some judgment on this vampire lord."

The three witches looked to each other and nodded with looks of determination.

"He will pay for using us like this." Mizore said as she extended her ice claws in front of her.

"Yes…" Kurumu said as she extended her nails and her wings appeared behind her.

"He'll pay dearly."

* * *

Moka and Tsukune stood ready, having just left the forest. They looked at the tower in front of them with looks of determination. Inside this building was a vampire lord that was awaiting their arrival. He no doubt had an army of minions nearby and was obviously intent on using the boy and girl for some dark purpose. Their friend Ruby was being held there as a hostage, and their other friends weren't with them this time to overcome this challenge. However both vampires stood there, a pair of blood red eyes, and a pair of bright green eyes, focused on the tower in front of them.

"Moka…" the boy said as he looked ahead with anticipation of the battle to come.

"Don't worry Tsukune, we can do this." She said as she looked to her boyfriend with confidence. The rosary yelled at her yet again as she looked back to the tower.

_I will show you Tsukune, I'm more than capable of being with you when you need me. I won't let you face this alone. This time, I'm going to help show this bastard his place._


	31. You're Not Alone

The watchtower on the cliffs had stood the test of time. It was originally constructed back in the days of war, and was used as a lookout post for the seaside. With the entry tower on the cliffs, and the higher watchtower built into the sea itself, it was indeed a unique structure. The second tower with the base down below the red sea rose up high and gave a great view of the ocean and surrounding hillside. The walkway between the two towers was narrow and a single slip could send a poor soul to the jagged rocks below, an atheistic choice by the architect some say. The entry tower had a few floors to it and a grand double door entryway. It was elegant in its own design and served its purpose well back in the day. Today however it was serving a new purpose for an ambitious vampire lord. He had claimed the abandoned structure as his own for his nefarious purposes. He had the place setup for his plans, which involved two young vampires approaching the entryway, and even decorated the wall above the doors with a _unique_ touch.

"Get me down from here!" Ruby yelled out. She was chained to the wall above the double doors and was looking down the pathway to the tower with wide eyes. Below her by the doors stood a figure with a wicked grin and crimson eyes. He was staring ahead at two approaching vampires.

"Now now my dear." Dahlzin said as he kept his eyes on the approaching vampires. "Aren't you enjoying my hospitality?"

"Not at all you bastard, now let me go!" she roared. Her chains around her waist and arms kept her in place tightly, and the chains linked up to a stone brick above her, keeping her dangling in midair against the stone and brick wall.

"I could have sworn you were moaning a few minutes ago, I thought you were enjoying it." He chuckled. The witch looked away with a slight blush.

_I may have enjoyed one second of it, but I would have enjoyed it a lot more if Tsukune had done this to me. Oh Tsukune…_

She sighed and got lost in yet another one of her fantasies, the witch swaying around gently while murmuring the boy's name. The vampire lord glanced to her and shook his head.

"You are a strange one witch." He said as he looked back at the vampires that walked towards the tower. Moka and Tsukune were walking the evil lord, their eyes looking around cautiously. They knew they were being watched from all sides.

"Those minions are around us, I can feel it." Moka said as she looked around cautiously. Her rosary continued to glow brightly.

**_All the more reason to let Tsukune take the rosary off. Enough of this, you're going to get us all killed._**

_I can deal with this just fine thank you._

"I know, just keep walking forward. We need to get closer to him. If we can take him down, this will all be over." Tsukune said as he kept his crimson eyes focused ahead on the vampire lord.

"I'll be right beside you." Moka said looking forward again.

**_You can't be serious! You don't stand a chance against him, why are you doing this?_**

_I can handle this, why doesn't anybody believe in me?_

**_You are not ready for this at all, stop being so foolish._**

_I'm not being foolish, I'm being a faithful girlfriend to the boy I love. I'm not going to just run away when he needs me._

**_He needs me you stupid girl!_**

The two vampires walked closer and saw Ruby chained up on the wall. They gasped and ran closer.

"Ruby! Are you ok?" Tsukune yelled out.

"Tsukune! Thank goodness you're here!" the witch called out happily.

"Hang on! I'm going to get you down!" Tsukune called out to her.

"…take your time!" she called back as she moved around in her chains. The two vampires blinked and looked to each other.

"Ruby?" Moka called out curiously. Ruby twitched then shook her head.

"I mean…yes, hurry and save me!" she said a bit flustered. They looked to each other again with weak expressions and then glared at the vampire who stood at the doorway.

"I wasn't aware you associated yourself with such…interesting companions." He said as he glanced to the witch briefly.

"Enough of this, let her go this instant!" Tsukune yelled out as he rose his fist up.

"Ah, but that would ruin the fun." Dahlzin said as he snapped his fingers. At the sound the forest behind the group started to let out wild howls. Suddenly from the tree lines black humanoid figures dashed out. Their wings spread out behind them with some taking to the air, their pitch black bodies seemed to slide across the landscape as their dark eyes glared at the two vampires. As they raced towards the tower Tsukune and Moka glared at the vampire lord.

"You see, I've arranged for some entertainment for you. In the meantime, Moka Akashiya, would you accompany me into the tower? I'd love to have a private…_chat_ with you." He chuckled as the doors opened behind him. Moka glared at the man and clenched her fist, the rosary burning bright with her power coming through.

"Tsukune, get Ruby down, I'll handle this guy." She said confidently. Tsukune looked to her for a moment then up at Ruby.

"Um, ok, got it." He said. The elder vampire chuckled and dashed into the tower as the hordes of dark minions started to get closer.

**_Don't be a fool, he's trying to separate you two to make you weaker. Individually you don't have a chance against him, and even together you still don't have a chance because YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME!_**

_I don't care what he's planning, I can handle this. This is for Tsukune, the boy I love!_

**_Don't underestimate him! That's what Kokoa did, you're making the same mistake. We need to stay together on this one._**

Moka shook her head and dashed towards the tower with determination, the girl's rosary glowing brightly. Tsukune watched her run in with high speed then looked behind to see the minions approaching the tower.

"Great, better hurry." he said to himself as he ran to the stone and brick wall and started to climb up as fast as he could. The witch above was struggling with her bonds while she watched the horde get closer.

Inside the first tower was a large room with simple wooden tables and chairs. There was a spiral stone staircase that led from one floor to then next. Each floor in the first tower was a simple room that expanded the width of the tower. Enough room to hold a dozen people, but no real furniture or walls to hide behind, just open space. Racing up the stairs the vampire lord was keeping ahead of the pink haired girl, him seeming to float ahead of her at the same speed she ran.

"Come my dear, I heard you're the daughter of a great dark lord, surely you can keep up with me." He chuckled as he raced ahead of her. She growled and dashed with all her might to catch up with the man up the stairs, her rosary yelling at her the entire way.

**_He's leading us into a trap! Don't be so blind!_**

_I can do this! Have faith in me for once._

**_This has nothing to do with faith, it's all about common sense. He's separated us from our friends to weaken us, now he's taunting you to get you alone. He's up to something!_**

_I can handle this! I can take this guy!_

While the vampire ran up the tower the horde was approaching by land and air near the base. Tsukune had climbed up to where the witch was and was trying to free her.

"Dammit, what are these made of?" he grunted as he tried to tear the chains apart. Even with his vampire strength they held tightly.

"Tsukune look out!" Ruby yelled. He turned in time to see a flying dark minion dive at him and swipe him off the wall. He fell down to the ground with a thud and rolled in the grass. He got up slightly dazed and looked around. All around him the dark eyes of these monsters were looking at him. A few were crawling along the walls near Ruby, the witch looking around with fear.

"Damn, guess I'm going to have to fight my way back up." He said as he focused his power. Two of the minions dashed at him from the side. Tsukune jumped up and over them, landing behind the dark ones as they spun around. With a fierce punch he sent one of the minions down into the ground from sheer force to the face. After that he spun around and kicked the other in the chest, sending him flying into the tower wall, the minion cracking the stone wall before falling down limp.

"This is going to be tough." He muttered to himself as more advanced on him.

Up on the catwalk between the two towers Moka was still giving chase to the vampire lord.

"Get back here Dahlzin, why are you running from me? I thought you wanted to face me!" she yelled out as he floated over to the other tower.

"Haha, eager to fight now are you? Now that's like the daughter of a great dark lord." Dahlzin chuckled as he entered the second tower.

**_Seriously, how thick are you? Stop now, this is a trap!_**

_No, I can take this guy, I know I can. I won't let Tsukune down._

**_He knows those minions won't hold Tsukune back forever, he's spacing us out!_**

_I can do this! Stop treating me like a weakling!_

Back down on the ground level Tsukune was fighting off an endless horde of dark minions. He sent punches to the faces of two, he jumped up and kicked another straight into the ground, and he blasted another into the ground with a fierce downward punch. He dodged around another and sent a mighty uppercut to a dark monster's jaw, sending him flying up and away. But for every one he knocked away another stepped up in its place. He looked around to see the monsters were still advancing from the woods, and many were circling above.

_I don't get it, they could easily overwhelm me, but instead they come at me two or three at a time. It's like they aren't trying to kill me…_

He gasped and looked back to the tower with wide eyes.

_Of course, they never wanted to kill me, only delay me. To keep Moka alone!_

He started to punch and kick his way towards the tower, but was pushed back by more and more of the evil monsters.

"Dammit, I need to get to Moka!" he yelled out as he sent a violent punch to one of their faces, shattering its skull and sending it flying back into a group of them. He was then grabbed from behind and thrown further back towards the woods. He tumbled into a roll then stood up facing the horde. There was so many of them on the ground and around in the air. Some were even crawling on the walls near Ruby, just glaring at him. So many between him and the tower doors, between him and his girlfriend.

"Dammit…now what do I do?" he yelled as he kicked another that flew close to him. It flew back into a tree and shattered the trunk as it crashed into the ground. He turned to glare at the horde.

"I need to get into that tower!" he yelled out in frustration.

"We can help with that." a pair of voices called from behind. Before he could turn around a bright red blast shot past him and nailed a dark minion in the head, sending him tumbling back into a fiery heap. A few more monsters leapt towards Tsukune, but collided with an invisible wall and bounced back.

"Yes, anything for Moka after all." a young witch giggled. Many flying metal tarot cards flew past the surprised boy and right at several of the minions, the cards flying right through their skulls and bodies with a crunching sound. The minions wavered a second then dropped down dead as Tsukune turned around to see three witches smiling at him.

"Hello Mr. Tsukune." Apoch and Astreal said with a smile.

"Thought we could give you a hand." Yukari said with a determined smile as she rose her wand up.

"You girls, thank you." The boy said with a kind smile. He looked back to see the minions getting closer to Ruby, the witch started to thrash about in fear.

"Apoch! Astreal! Get Ruby down!" Tsukune yelled as he dashed towards the tower.

"Yes Mr. Tsukune!" the girls called out. Astreal lifted her hand and fired a blast, the shot racing through the air and striking through the chains above the elder witch. She blinked in surprise then dropped a foot before landing on an invisible floor that flickered. Shifting around she loosened the chains off of her and down onto the invisible floor. She kicked them away from her and waved over to the sisters as she brought out her wand.

"Good job you two!" she called out.

"Yes Ms. Ruby!" the sisters called back, the elder flinching slightly at that.

"Still…" she breathed out. She looked down below and jumped to an open spot near the entrance to the tower. Tsukune and the three witches ran towards the entrance, with Yukari and Astreal taking down the ones on their flanks with shots of magical energy and flying tarot cards while Apoch formed her barrier to stop groups of the monsters from charging towards them. Tsukune literally knocked any minion in front of him out of the way with a determined look on his face, the boy punching a monster off to the side before jumping into a kick and shooting off from another towards the tower. The three raced up and joined Ruby as the hordes of dark minions continued to advance on them.

"Well Tsukune, thank you for the quick rescue." Ruby said to the boy with a playful wink. He just chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Wouldn't leave you hanging." He said with a laugh. They all looked to the minions advancing on them with determined expressions.

"Hold them off here, I'm going to get Moka." He said with a commanding voice.

"You can count on us Mr. Tsukune." The witch sisters said as they turned to face the horde, their hands glowing bright as they prepared to use their magic.

"Hurry up and save her ok?" Yukari said as she raised her wand which started to glow brightly.

"We won't fail you, bring her back safely." Ruby said as she pointed her wand towards the horde. The boy ran in to find his girlfriend while the four witches faced the horde with determined looks.

"Now then girls, let's show them a true witches wrath." Ruby said as her wand glowed brightly. She cast out her crows again and several rings around the ground that snared a few monsters with twisted and thorny vines. Astreal started to fire at any target nearby with pinpoint accuracy and speed, the offensive magical power of the witch proving to be deadly to the dark beings. Apoch rose her shield up to keep the monsters from getting too close to them, the frightened witch mustering up her courage to stop the evil monsters. Yukari let loose more of her cards to slice as many of the minions as she could, as well as a few flying washtubs to slow them down. She glanced back to the tower then ahead again as she held her wand at the ready.

"Go get him Tsukune." She said softly.

Tsukune began to climb inside the first tower towards the top, the boy racing up the spiral staircase with determination. He managed to climb up one story before minions started to fly through the walls with fierce crashes. They circled around the boy and eyed him closely.

"Fine then, bring it!" he yelled as the dark monsters charged him. He dashed to one and sent a strong punch to the face, shooting him back out of the hole in the wall he entered from. He jumped up to kick another behind him, sending the monster into the wall with a loud crack. Two more minions dashed him and swiped at him, one of them hitting his head and sending the crimson eyed boy to the ground. He bounced down and jumped back up to kick the minion. It dodged aside and punched him in the gut, sending him into the wall with a crash. He stood up against the wall and eyed the dark monsters. They surrounded him as more started to crawl through the open holes.

"Dammit…" the boy muttered as he got ready to fight again. Before he could move though the room started to grow darker and colder.

"What?" he asked as he looked around. Without warning a minion's head suddenly snapped around and another was launched out of one of the holes in the wall. Another was instantly frozen solid while the one next to him seemed to be sliced down the middle followed by another fierce slice cutting across the face. As the one diced to death and the one with the broken neck hit the floor two figures appeared in the middle of the room from a black wisp. One of them was a girl with purple hair and a lollipop in her mouth. One of her hands was formed into an ice claw that dripped blood from the poor demon she clawed to death, and her other hand was holding a boy's hand. The boy was standing next to her with pitch black eyes and dark hair. He wasn't wearing his trademark headphones, and he was glaring around him at the minions.

"Hey Tsukune." Mizore said casually as she glanced over to the boy.

"Mizore. Dark. You came as well." Tsukune said with a smile forming.

"Don't you have to help your girlfriend?" Dark asked flatly.

"Leave this to us Tsukune, go help Moka." Mizore said as formed her ice claw in her second hand and held her claws up ready to attack.

"Right, thanks you two." Tsukune said as he raced towards the stairs and up the tower. The monsters looked at the two new fighters with dark glares as the boy and girl glanced to each other.

"So, shall we beloved?" Mizore said to the boy. The area around him grew dark as he growled at the demons.

"We shall." he said simply. Mizore lunged at two of the monsters and sliced them down from head to groin, then spun around and sliced them across the chest each. They stood there a moment then dropped down dead before her. She turned and focused her power and froze over a group of them and blocked one of the entryways they had formed in the wall. Dark vanished from sight as a group charged him. A moment later a monster's head twisted around and another had its leg snapped backwards. Dark reappeared as he punched one through the wall out into the sea and grabbed another by the neck and pinned him to the wall. He glared into the minion's eyes menacingly as he started to crush the throat.

"You picked the wrong demon to mess with." He said coldly. Mizore watched him ruthlessly slay the monsters around them.

_That's my husband._

From above them Tsukune climbed higher as he could hear the monsters howl and scream violently down below. He knew that they would be in for the fight of their lives against a snow girl and a shadow demon. The boy climbed to the top of the tower then ran out and took a few steps onto the catwalk. It was a stone walkway that was very narrow, so narrow that even one person would need to be careful not to slip and fall. As he stood there looking at the pathway, only one thought came to mind.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! Who designed this?" he cried out. After a moment to regain himself and curse the architect of this structure he started to move quickly across the walkway, the taller tower in front of him.

"That's the tower where Moka is in, I need to get to her fast!" he said as he balanced himself while he ran somewhat quickly. As he made his way across he heard howls from above. He looked up to see more winged monsters flying around him.

"Oh perfect…" he muttered as he watched them circle above him. Suddenly one dove at him and swiped at the boy, missing him by a hair.

"I thought you couldn't kill me! Watch it!" he yelled out as he rebalanced himself. Another dove at him followed by another.

"Oh c'mon!" he cried as he dodged their attacks just by an inch.

"This is crazy, I can't fight back here." He said as he watched them circle around. One dove at him and swung a punch out, this time connecting to his shoulder. Tsukune spiraled then fell of the walkway. He tumbled in the air and ending up looking straight down.

"AHHH!" he yelled out as he watched the jagged rocks below coming towards him. Suddenly he stopped, then was flying back upward. He looked up to see an angel had grabbed his leg and was flying him back up.

"Watch your step buddy." Rason called back with a smile. He flew him up and back onto the catwalk where he fell off. The boy looked up to see Rason and Kurumu flying above him.

"What are you waiting for Romeo? She's waiting." Rason said with a wink.

"Yeah." Kurumu giggled. "Hasn't she waited long enough for her knight in shining armor?"

"Rason. Kurumu. Thank you." Tsukune said with a smile. He glanced over to see the minions diving at them.

"Watch out!" he yelled out. Kurumu turned around swung her extended nails at the beast, slicing his face apart and sending him tumbling down to the rocks below.

"We can handle this Tsukune, get going." She called back as she eyed the monsters coming after them.

"You heard the lady, off you go." Rason said as he turned to face the airborne horde, his wings glowing behind him.

"I will, thanks again you two." Tsukune said and started to run toward the final tower. Rason and Kurumu glanced to him then back to their targets.

"Well then, let's party." Rason said as he flew at the monsters at high speed.

"Yahoo! Count me in." Kurumu yelled out as she followed the boy. The two began a fierce dogfight against the airborne dark minions. Rason flew around and sent a strong punch to one of them followed by a kick to another below him. Kurumu dashed around with blinding speed and sliced her way through any enemy in front of her, the girl hacking away as she banked around and used her speed to her advantage. She weaved around one and sliced it's face to pieces just as Rason shot down behind her and blasted a minion that was chasing her down with a powerful kick. As she banked around for another run she looked to her angel.

_My Destined One, my Rason…I will never leave your side. I promise._

Tsukune entered the final tower and started to climb its staircase. This time no minions appeared as he ascended the old watchtower. As he climbed up towards the top his mind was focused on his task.

_I need to help Moka. This time I have to save her, and I will not fail. I've been practicing with my vampire powers, and now it's time to prove to her and everyone that I can save her, that I can fight back. That I will not be the helpless human anymore. I'm Tsukune Aono!_

He burst through the door that led to the room at the top of the tower. It was a wide room with plenty of space and height to it. It was lit with torches that were mounted around the room.

_I'm Moka Akashiya's boyfriend!_

In the middle of the room Moka was standing there, pink hair flowing behind her and her fists clenched. Her eyes were set in a glare at the vampire lord as he stood before her.

_I have a vampire's blood in me. Moka's blood!_

Tsukune walked over next to his girl and looked ahead at the evil lord as he watched the two vampires with a wicked grin.

_And I will not fail her, I will not fail my friends!_

"Welcome Tsukune Aono, I was hoping to have more time with this pretty young girl, but I suppose I'll just have to deal with both of you together." He chuckled.

_And no matter what…_

"No Dahlzin…" Tsukune said as he cast his red eyes on the vampire lord, the boy readying himself into an attack position with Moka doing the same.

_I will protect the girl I love!_

"We shall deal with you." He said in a cold voice.

* * *

"Big sister!" Kokoa cried out as she shot up, the girl's eyes wide as she was sitting on a bed in the school infirmary. The doctor rushed over to her as she held her head tiredly.

"Easy there, you need to rest still." The man said gently. Kokoa looked around with wide eyes then over to the doctor.

"Where…where's my sister?" she cried out. The man looked at her confused and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not quite sure what you mean." He said gently. The girl growled with frustration then grabbed him by the collar, pulling him closer to her. The doctor looked at her with surprise as she shook her head.

"I'm talking about my big sister! Where is she? She needs my help!" she yelled out. The man blinked and looked at her with puzzlement.

"Help? With what?" he asked.

* * *

The watchtower that was built on the cliffs had been abandoned for a very long time. The stone and brick walls were still standing strong despite their many years of neglect and lack of maintenance. The wooden support beams and floors were still steady, despite corrosion and wear taking their toll. The base of the tallest tower still stood strong with the constant crashing of the waves against its foundation. However, in less than a day, the stability of the outpost had weakened considerably. At the front entrance the outer yard and entryway were in disarray and ruins. The ground was scorched and torn around the base, bodies of dark minions were piling up around the area, and blood was soaking the earth and grass as more of them were torn apart by flying cards, deadly blasts of energy, and roots that strangled and tore apart the dark monsters. At the double doors leading into the old tower four witches stood against the horde of minions that were assaulting the entrance.

An elder witch from the human world…

"Dammit why won't you all stay down?" Ruby yelled as she cast out more crows from her wand, sending the flying black ravens into the air to disorient and distract the airborne monsters. She held up her wand and called down a blast of lightning, the strike crashing down and incinerating a few more dark minions.

A young witch from the monster world…

"We'll show you!" Yukari said as she cast out more metal tarot cards that flew through the air and sliced their way through multiple enemies. She waved her wand around and directed her flying cards as they raced through more of the evil creations.

And two sister witches that were created from magic itself…

"Please just go away already!" Astreal called out as she fired another bright red blast into an enemy, blasting him back into a fiery death. The girl sent blast after blast out at the hordes, the girl aiming her arm around with precision and living up to her design as the 'sword' in their spell.

"Leave us alone!" Apoch cried out as she deflected more of the monsters advancing on the witches. She aimed her barrier around them at an angle to prevent any of them from getting too close while the others kept up their attacks, the timid witch using her magic as she was designed to as the 'shield' in their spell.

They fought and killed many of the advancing dark minions, holding their ground against what seemed to be a never ending horde emerging from the nearby woods. Just inside the first tower another fierce battle was taking place. Some of the dark creatures had flown over the witches and had crawled into the tower to continue their advance. However they have run into two obstacles.

A shy and quiet snow girl…

"I won't let you hurt my friends." Mizore said coolly as she sliced another minion across the face, sending him to the ground in horrible pain. She spun around and sliced another before freezing the area around her, the girl's power slowing down and immobilizing a few more of the evil creatures.

And a silent and brutal shadow demon…

"You will all die trying." Dark said simply as he snapped another monster's neck around and threw him out the window, then punched another with a powerful shot to the skull. There was no mistaking it, the shadow demon was indeed created for his killing potential, of which he was living up to.

The two fought side by side, both to protect each other and to slow down the minions march towards their friends. Outside the first tower was a narrow walkway that connected the two buildings together, and high in the sky around it another battle was taking place. This one was with the flying minions, who were having some trouble staying in the air without being slaughtered.

By a loud and angry succubus…

"I'll show you who you're messing with!" Kurumu roared as she flew past a group with her extended nails, slicing her way through them, and watching them fall to the jagged rocks below in pieces. She darted up and sliced another from the crotch up before kicking it away into pieces.

And a daring and kind angel…

"C'mon, is that the best you can do?" Rason taunted as he dodged more of the airborne minion's attacks, and followed through with a series of fierce kicks to their faces. He kicked off of one, flew towards and punched another, then darted down and sent a skull shattering elbow drop to another flying monster.

All these friends were fighting with one goal in mind, to hold the minions back and to buy time for their friends to complete their task. For up ahead in the tallest tower three vampires stood in a large empty room. The torches around the room lit the area brightly, and the looks on their faces were clear as day.

The boy…

"You will pay for hurting our friends." Tsukune said as he glared at the vampire lord, the boy's eyes crimson red and his aura glowing around him.

The girl…

"I won't let you hurt anybody else." Moka said confidently, eyeing the vampire lord and preparing herself for the fight ahead as her rosary burned brightly.

And the vampire lord…

"Haha, such bold and daring words from you two, how admirable. Just what I would expect from the daughter of the great dark lord, and the boy who defeated him." Dahlzin said with a wicked smile and chuckle.

"Why have you done all this?" Tsukune yelled out.

"Why? Because I needed you two here, that's why." Dahlzin said as he eyed the two vampires.

"Why us, why have you hurt our friends to get us here?" Moka said as she remained ready to leap into a fight.

"Because, only your blood would allow me to become stronger." he said as he walked closer to Moka.

"Our blood?" she asked confused. Tsukune just looked at him cautiously.

"Yes, I've waited so long for this moment. By drinking the blood of two powerful vampires such as you, I will be able to increase my own power greatly. Then I will be assured to become the next dark lord!" he yelled out as he dashed for Moka at high speed. The girl looked in surprise as he was suddenly right in front of her. She growled and sent a punch flying to his head. Before impact he reached up and caught it instantly.

"Ha, you think that would do anything against me?" he said as he held her hand tightly.

"Moka!" Tsukune called out as he dashed to the vampire lord at high speed. He jumped into a flying kick and dove at the man with great power. Dahlzin turned and lifted up his other arm, blocking the kick, then pushed the boy away fiercely. Tsukune flew back a ways then landed on his feet.

"You two may be strong indeed, but I am still far greater." the lord said as he sent a fast punch to Moka's stomach, knocking the wind out of her and making her keel over. The vampire held his grip on the girl's wrist and sent his knee up to connect to her jaw. She flew up a bit, then was yanked back down by the vampire's grip. He held up the girl by the throat and looked into her green eyes.

"Now now, just relax, this will all be over soon." He said as he bared his fangs. The girl glared at him and sent a kick to the vampire's stomach, pushing him back a bit and freeing herself from his grasp.

"This isn't over yet." She said angrily as she charged the evil man. As she ran for her target her rosary continued to speak to her.

**_Enough of this, you're in over your head. Get Tsukune to release me, only with me and him working together can we-_**

_No! I can do this! I can defeat him myself!_

Moka continued to strike at the vampire lord, her power surging around her. She sent a quick kick to the vampire as he floated around in front of her. He dodged to the side quickly and sent a powerful punch to the face. The girl staggered back, then dashed forward and sent a punch of her own to his jaw, knocking him back slightly. He quickly regained himself and extended his hand in front of him, releasing a powerful blast from his vampire aura. The girl flew back into the wall with a loud crack and dropped down to her knees.

"Moka!" Tsukune yelled out as he watched her struggled to get back up. The boy glared at the vampire lord and ran to him at high speed. Before the evil man could move away, the boy sent a powerful punch to the man's face, sending him back into the wall himself. Before Dahlzin could drop to the floor Tsukune flew at him with a flying kick, slamming into the man's chest and pushing him into the wall with a powerful blast of energy. The wall around him cracked severely. Dahlzin looked up at the boy with a wicked grin and extended his arm to the boy. Tsukune flew back a few feet from the massive aura blast, then was held in place in midair.

"So determined you are. I love that energy. I will enjoy possessing it." Dahlzin said as he moved his hand around in the air. Tsukune suddenly darted left then right, then up and down in the air. He slammed into the ground then flew off into the side wall at high speed. The vampire lord laughed as he launched the young boy around the room like a pinball.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out as she watched the boy get thrown around.

**_I told you didn't I? Now quit being so foolish and-_**

_No! I will not be the helpless girl, I will not be useless to him anymore. Dammit! I'm going to save my boyfriend for once, just once!_

Moka dashed toward the vampire lord quickly and sent a powerful kick to his chest, the vampire flew back into the wall again making it crack apart some more. Before he could move Moka appeared in front of him, and by grabbing his arm, she flung him over her and onto the ground. He let out a grunt of pain and started to get up. Moka kicked the back of his head, launching him up, then sent another punch to his back with a large amount of her power. The vampire let out a loud cough as the blow connected sharply and dropped down to his knees. He turned to glare at the girl, but before he could move Tsukune appeared in front of him and sent a mighty kick to his head, slamming him down into the ground and through the floor.

"Take that!" Tsukune yelled out as the dust settled and they looked at the new hole in the floor. Moka looked to it with a satisfied smile and nodded.

_See? I told you I could handle it myself._

**_Are you blind? This isn't over yet!_**

Before either could move Tsukune suddenly launched into the air, and slammed back into the wall with a loud crack. He gasped out in pain and dropped to the ground on his knees.

"Tsukune!" Moka called out. A second later she was sent flying back to the opposite wall and slammed into it, the girl coughing out in pain before dropping down to the floor in a slump. From the middle of the room the vampire lord jumped back up from the hole in the ground and stood there with an evil grin on his face, and looked at his prey around him.

"Not bad at all, just what I would expect from my dinner." He said with a cold laugh. Tsukune got to his feet and glared at the evil lord.

_Dammit, he's so strong. This isn't going to be easy._

The young girl got to her feet, then was launched towards the man against her will. She stopped an inch away from him and was held in place, floating a bit off of the ground.

"Now then my dear." He said as he brushed away the hair from her neck.

"You creep, get away from me!" she yelled out as she tried to move, this time being held tightly by the dark lord's power.

"I'm going to savor every drop from you." He said as he bared his fangs.

"No!" Tsukune yelled out as he dashed for him. He was instantly stopped and thrown back into the wall again, this time held against the wall by the constant pushing from the vampire aura.

"No, you just get to watch. Don't worry, you're next." Dahlzin said as he eyed the boy. He turned back to see the girl in front of him glaring at him, her rosary glowing brightly.

**_I told you! You just wouldn't listen to me, and now look at what you've done!_**

_I can still…I can still win this!_

**_No you can't! You can't fight him alone! You never could!_**

_Why not? You always fight alone, you always protect Tsukune alone. Why can't I do that as well?_

"It's not fair." She murmured. The vampire lord looked at her curiously.

"It's not FAIR!" she yelled out, her rosary burning brighter. Her aura fluxed and pushed the vampire lord away a bit, the girl dropping to her feet while glaring at the man. He looked at her with surprise as the girl stood up, the girl's aura flaring around her as her hair flowed behind in the torrent.

"I won't fail my boyfriend!" she yelled out as she dashed at the surprised Dahlzin. The girl glowed a dark red and moved at incredible speed. She sent a fierce kick to the man's head, sending him hurtling towards the wall. He slammed into it and bounced off, the girl instantly appearing behind him and sending another strong kick to him, launching him up towards the ceiling. As he fell back down towards the angry girl he regained himself and reoriented his body, flying down with a strong kick. Moka dodged to the side to avoid the hit, then sent a strong punch to the man's face, sending him flying away and crashing back into the ground. He stood up and looked to see Moka dashing at him.

_I can be strong too! I can fight too!_

She launched into a kick, but Dahlzin quickly moved aside and sent a strong punch to her gut, stopping her right away. Before she could drop another fierce punch connected to her face and she was thrown back into the wall, cracking it and sliding down again.

"Moka!" Tsukune yelled out as he struggled to push back the aura, his hands starting to push forward more.

"Got some fire left in you I see, very impressive. You don't disappoint at all Moka Akashiya." Dahlzin chuckled as he lifted the girl back up with his power and brought her back over to him.

"But now, I've waited long enough." He said with a cold smile. The girl shook off her daze then glared at the man.

_Why…why can't I take him down? I tried with everything I had, what am I doing wrong?_

"STOP!" roared Tsukune, his power fluxing greatly. He suddenly free himself from the wall and dashed to the vampire lord at high speed. Dahlzin looked over in surprise as Tsukune seemed to instantly appear next to him, sending a strong punch to the vampire lord and sending him flying over into a stone wall, slamming him into it fiercely. A few stone bricks dropped out on the outside and some daylight came through a few holes in the wall. The vampire lord got up and glared at the boy who was launching himself at the man again, striking him with a fierce kick. Dahlzin slammed into the wall again, with more bricks falling out towards the sea below. He grunted then looked up to see the boy grabbing him the by throat and throwing him across the room. He landed on his feet and faced the boy who lunged at him with a fierce punch, his power flowing all around him.

"For my Moka!" he roared as his vampire power seemed to expand around him.

"Enough of this!" Dahlzin yelled out as his own vampire power engulfed him. The two auras collided and struggled to push the other back. Moka looked at the sight with wide eyes.

_This fight…it's just like… it's just like when Tsukune…_

She remembered back to when Tsukune faced against her father. How he unleashed his power briefly then and charged the great dark lord.

_Tsukune…you always fight for us…you always try to help us…why can't I help you?_

She remembered what her other self had said to her that one day, those words constantly tearing at her from the inside.

"**_You can trust Tsukune all you want, but you're not strong enough to protect him on your own are you."_**

_I…I'm not strong enough on my own…I tried to be…I really did…_

**_You're not alone you foolish girl._**

Her eyes widened as her rosary spoke to her. She looked at her boyfriend fighting with his all, his full vampire power surging around him as he tried to overpower the evil lord.

_But…_

**_It's like Tsukune has told us, we are one and the same._**

She remembered how he said that. He thought that both sides of Moka, the caring and kind outer Moka, and the cold and strong Inner Moka, were the same. They may have different personalities and they may have different views on life. But to that boy who loves her, loves both of them, he sees them as one and the same, his one and only true love.

_He loves us the same…_

**_He cares for us the same…_**

_We are his girlfriend…_

**_And we will protect him…_**

She stood up and looked at the vampire lord. The evil man who tried to harm and kill her friends. The dark monster that wanted to kill her and take her blood. The evil creature that wanted to harm her boyfriend, to kill her Tsukune.

_I love him as you do…_

**_And I will fight for him as you do…_**

She clenched her fists, her power surging around her. She glared at the dark lord, her strength increasing rapidly.

_We will protect the boy we love._

**_We will fight as one for the boy we love._**

She ran towards the fight, her eyes set on her target. The rosary started to glow brighter and brighter, light starting to pour out of it and engulf the room around her. Her eyes focused on the vampire lord, the girl and her inner self ready to throw everything they had at him. Together.

"Take this you bastard!" Tsukune yelled as he pushed forward with all his might. His fist launched forward in a surge of vampiric power. He felt his body giving off a monstrous aura that propelled him towards his foe. Dahlzin looked at the boy with a fierce glare. His power pushed back, but the boy shot forwards and hit him with all his might.

WHAM!

The dark lord skidded back a bit, then regained himself. His power fluctuated briefly, then stated to build again around him.

"You little bastard, forget about your blood, you die now!" he yelled out in anger as he focused on building his strength. The boy in front of him was breathing heavily, all his power put into that one shot.

"You think you can defeat me, the great Dahlzin Aragaso, alone?" the vampire lord yelled as he summoned all his power.

"No! Not alone!" yelled a girl from behind Tsukune. The boy looked over in surprise to see Moka dashing at them, her aura building around her.

"Moka?" he breathed out. The girl running towards him had long flowing pink hair, green eyes fixated into a look of determination, and a vampire aura around her that was massive and still growing. The air around her rippled out from the surge of vampiric energy as the girl raced towards the dark lord.

"You won't take my Tsukune from me!" she yelled as she crouched down to jump into the air, the ground cracking below her. The rosary started to hum and spark.

She launched up into the air high above the two surprised vampires.

"I am Moka Akashiya!" she yelled out as the rosary started release more light around her.

"I am Tsukune Aono's girlfriend!" she roared as her hair color started to shift from pink into silver.

"And it's about time…" she yelled as her eyes turned a deep blood red.

"That you…" she continued as her power surged violently, the rosary sparking wildly on her chest.

"**Know your place!"** Inner Moka finished as she flew down at the vampire lord with a powerful kick. The strike connected to the surprised vampire lord's head, sending a massive shockwave of vampiric energy through the room.

WHAM! X 100

An earth shattering explosion was heard from the tallest tower as the whole building shook violently. The room at the top burst apart with a massive explosion of light and debris. Bright red streaks of light were coming out from the top as they blasted into the sky, and down the tower to the base ripples of energy streaked out as cracks shot down the tower walls all the way to the red sea.

All the monsters fighting for their vampire friends stopped at the sudden surge of power and chaos and slowly looked over.

"Holy…shit…" Rason breathed out as he looked at the tower with wide eyes.

"Was that…Moka? Or Tsukune?" Kurumu asked slightly afraid of the massive aura.

"Huh, he's still alive." Dark said simply as he looked out the window to the tallest tower.

"I wonder which one did that." Mizore said as she watched the bright light fade from the tower.

"What was that?" Ruby breathed out as she looked to the tower.

"I hope that was Tsukune or Moka." Yukari said with wide eyes.

"Wow…" the twin sisters said softly as they watched the lights.

The remains of the tallest tower blew apart at the top and flew far and wide around the area. At the top smoke and haze were seen billowing into the sky.

"I wonder who won…" Kurumu said with awe. Behind her a minion was dashing at her with arms outstretched.

"Kurumu!" Rason yelled out as he watched the dark minion close in on his girlfriend. The succubus turned around with a gasp and watched the monster dive at her.

"Rason…" she breathed out as the monster was about to strike her. Suddenly it stopped and staggered in midair, then dropped down to the sea below. She blinked and looked around. All the airborne minions were falling from the sky and burning up as they fell.

Inside the tower the minions started to collapse and be set ablaze. The wooden floors and support beams started to catch fire as a snow girl looked around with a bit of fear.

"Uh oh…" Mizore said as she backed up, the fire starting to build around her. Suddenly she was picked up and held bridal style in midair. She blinked as she watched herself launch out of the open wall and fall towards the ground. She gasped and grabbed onto the invisible boy who was holding her. They landed down by the witches who were watching the minions around them fall down into a fiery death. Mizore was set down as Dark reappeared next to her.

"You ok?" he asked the girl. She smiled up at her boyfriend and nodded.

"Yes, thank you." She said softly. Dark smiled softly for an instant then looked around.

"Looks like they won, all the minions are dying off." Astreal said with a smile.

"Yes, that evil vampire lord must be dead." Apoch said with a smile as well.

"That must mean that loud explosion was a good thing." Rason said as he and Kurumu landed next to the group.

"Yahoo! I knew they would teach that creep who's boss!" Kurumu yelled out as she jumped up and down. Ruby looked to the tallest tower and smiled.

_You did it, you two won the battle. I knew you would. Nothing can stop you Tsukune and Moka, nothing at all._

Suddenly the tallest tower started to rumble and shake violently. The base cracked and started to crumble as the walkway between the two shattered and collapsed into the sea. The tallest tower then started to crumble apart and fall downward, falling apart and crashing into the red water below. The group watched the sight with wide eyes, except for Dark who had the same expression as always.

"Um…they got out of there…right?" Rason asked as he watched the tower sink into the red sea.

"I'm sure they did." Kurumu said nervously.

At that remark, the tower next to them started to crumble and cave in, flames shooting out from the windows as the building started to collapse. The tower fell apart before them, then the ground below it gave away and the remains of the building dropped down into the sea. After a moment the group just looked down at the water where everything had sank into and just blinked.

"Um…" Ruby said while staring at the water.

"They're probably still ok." Mizore said quietly.

The water seemed to erupt with fire and debris shooting out, then bubbled and died down. The waves resumed crashing against the jagged rocks and the cliff side as everybody just stared down at the water.

"Should we go in after them?" Yukari asked softly.

"You first." Dark said flatly.


	32. Almost Time

Tsukune woke up slowly, his brown eyes adjusting to the light. As the boy looked around he realized where he was. The infirmary at Yokai Academy was indeed a second home to this poor kid. He blinked a few times then looked around as he sat up. There were the same sights as before, the white sheets of the bed, the window with the light shining in. Same light fixtures and ceiling fan set on low. But the room wasn't empty this time, there were a few other students in this room that were not patients but friends of the boy.

"Tsukune! You're awake!" Moka cried out as she hugged the boy tightly. He blinked in surprise for a moment, then held the girl close. She had her rosary attached and was holding the boy out of relief and joy. After a moment she leaned back and he smiled at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Moka…" he said as she looked into his eyes.

"Tsukune…" she said dreamily.

"Moka…"

"Tsukune…"

"Again, weird." Rason said with a raised eyebrow as he looked at the two. Tsukune looked over to see everybody looking at them with smiles. Well, not so much from Dark and Mizore, but that was the norm for them.

"Yeah, but I guess that's just how they will always be." Kurumu said as she smiled at the boy. Yukari jumped up and down with a big smile on her face.

"You were so awesome! You clobbered that evil vampire!" she yelled out with excitement.

"So, which one of you did that?" Ruby asked as she eyed the two vampires. Tsukune rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, then looked to his girlfriend.

"Well, Moka was the one-"

"Tsukune did it!" Moka said with a big smile. Everybody looked at her for a moment then to Tsukune.

"Is that true Tsukune?" Mizore asked looking at him curiously. The boy stammered and looked to Moka with a confused expression.

"But Moka, it was you who kicked-"

"I helped out, like I always wanted to. But if it wasn't for Tsukune, that vampire lord would have killed me." Moka said as she hugged her boyfriend close. Tsukune just looked at her bewildered then up in thought.

_What? That wasn't how it went, I'm sure of it._

"Wow, I guess all that training paid off didn't it?" Rason said as he looked to the boy with a big smile.

"Um, well…I…" Tsukune stuttered as he looked from the pink haired girl hugging him to his friends.

"Wow, you're so cool Tsukune!" Yukari said with stars in her eyes.

"I'm impressed, you really must have some serious vampire power in you after all." Ruby said as she smiled at the boy.

"But…I don't know about…" Tsukune said as he looked down to the girl holding him. She looked up with bright green eyes.

"It's true Tsukune, I would be nothing without you. You really did save me." She said gently with a loving smile.

"Moka…" he said softly.

"You always come to help me, like you do with everybody. Both me and my other self agree, you saved us. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to fight so hard, I wouldn't have a reason to fight. And for that we want to remain with you and protect you Tsukune." She said as she laid her head on his chest and smiled softly. Tsukune held her close and took in what she was saying. He glanced over to see Dark just looking at him. The demon looked from him to Moka, then back to him. He smirked and nodded at Tsukune, causing him to react nervously.

"Um…well…I guess…" he stammered.

"As long as you take care of your girlfriend, that's all that matters." Dark said with a knowing smirk. He could tell Tsukune didn't finish off the lord, but if both sides of Moka wanted to claim that he did, then the demon saw no reason to voice an argument. Tsukune looked to him, then to his girl he held closely. She smiled at him and gazed into his eyes.

_It's true Tsukune, I'd have nothing without you in my life._

**_We would have nothing._**

"Moka…" he said softly.

"Tsukune…" she replied. They leaned in and kissed each other. He had used his power to protect his girl, he fought to protect his friends. And he had the beautiful Moka Akashiya as a girlfriend. Taking into account all that has happened, the boy felt so happy with his life. When the kiss broke they looked into each other's eyes.

"Tsukune…" she said dreamily again. He smiled and leaned closer.

"Yes Moka?" he said preparing to kiss her again.

"You smell nice…" she said softly.

"Oh Moka…" he replied before stopping to blink once. The vampire latched onto his neck and squealed in delight as he smiled weakly.

"Huh, didn't see that coming." Rason said tilting his head.

"I did." Kurumu said with Mizore and Yukari nodding in agreement.

"BIG SISTER!" Kokoa yelled out from behind the group. Moka looked over surprised while Tsukune fell back down lightheaded from the blood loss. The redheaded vampire pushed her way through the group to the front to look at the two on the bed.

"Kokoa, you're ok!" Moka said with a smile. She then looked at her sister nervously as she was glaring at her.

"You mean to tell me that lousy human beat that vampire lord?" she barked as she pointed to the barely conscious Tsukune.

"Well yes, he did." Moka said with a proud smile.

"I don't believe it!" Kokoa yelled out. She looked to Tsukune with discontent.

"There's no way you took him down, admit it you liar!" she roared. The boy groaned and moved around a bit. The group just looked at him then glanced to Moka as Kokoa tilted her head curiously.

"Geez Moka, how much blood did you take this time?" Kurumu said raising an eyebrow to Tsukune.

"Um…not a whole lot…" she replied sheepishly. Slowly Tsukune attempted to get up. As he did he tried to sit up and get out of bed. However, feeling lightheaded he stumbled back down onto the bed, knocking the rosary off of Moka's chest.

"Whoops." He said softly as he looked at the trinket in his hand. A bright light engulfed the room and Moka changed into her other self, her hair turning silver and eyes blood red. She stood up and faced Kokoa with a calm smile while crossing her arms before her.

"**So you don't believe it do you? You really think Tsukune is so weak?"** she said as she eyed her sister with a confident smile.

"It can't be true that he did it, you took him down. I know you did big sister." Kokoa said as she looked from the boy to the vampire before her. Inner Moka looked back as Tsukune gazed up at her with his brown eyes. He smiled at her as he has done since the day they first met. Inner Moka smiled back and looked to her sister.

"**It's true Kokoa, that boy saved me. Show some proper respect for Tsukune."** She said with a commanding voice

"But…big sister…" she said as she looked to the boy with disappointed eyes. The boy looked to her with his usual smile and rubbed the back of his head. The group watched Kokoa as she just gave the boy a dull glare.

"Lousy human." She muttered.

"Hmm, those windows don't look very strong." Rason said as he looked at the wall curiously.

"**Kokoa…"** Inner Moka breathed out.

"At least it's a nice day to fly." Kurumu giggled.

WHAM!

The redhead was sent flying out the window with a fierce kick from the vampire. She smirked and looked to the boy on the bed who was looking at her with a gentle smile.

**_It's true Tsukune, I would be dead without you in my life. Thank you, for saving me._**

* * *

Tsukune and his friends had a very rough first half of their day, no question. Between passing out papers in the morning, Dark and Rason nearly killing each other because of the Kiyo brothers deception, and Dahlzin Aragaso trying to steal Moka and Tsukune's blood while his minions tried to kill everybody else, they were eager to have their day return to normal. Well, as normal as any day was at a school for monsters. The first half of the school day had been missed, so the group was at the cafeteria getting some much needed lunch. Everybody but the headmaster's assistants. Ruby, Astreal, and Apoch had returned to his office to let him know of the events that morning.

"Well, like I've been saying from the start, it's always interesting around you guys." Rason said as he and the boys sat down with the girls, everybody now having their lunch trays.

"Nothing wrong with that is there?" Kurumu said with a playful wink. The angel just smiled and rubbed the back of his head in response.

"No, I guess not." He replied. Kurumu moved over beside him and clung to his arm, she was just happy that they were safe now. And she absolutely loved the feeling of the bond that flowed through them, the girl knowing that he really was her Destined One since he too felt the connection.

"Well at least we know we can handle anything together." Moka said as she looked across the table to her boyfriend. Tsukune met her gaze and smiled at the girl.

"Yeah, nothing can come between us, that's for sure." He said with a confident smile.

"It's just so incredible, you two gave that vampire lord a great thrashing! I just wish I could have seen it." Yukari cheered out.

"Me too." muttered Kokoa as she glared at Tsukune.

Mizore was sitting next to Dark and holding his hand in her lap. The snow girl smiled while rolling her lollipop around in her mouth, happy that her boyfriend was with her once again. Dark was listening to his music and eating his lunch with his usual expression, yet the hand that held Mizore's was both gentle and firm, careful not to let the girl's hand go.

"I know, so how does it feel to have full control of your power now?" Rason asked Tsukune while holding his girl close.

"It feels pretty good to tell the truth. I'm a bit surprised I was able to fight like that, but I'm glad I was able to protect my friends. And my girlfriend." He said as he looked to Moka with a kind smile. The vampire blushed and gazed at him with dreamy eyes.

"Oh Tsukune…" she said with a loving smile.

"Oh Moka…" he replied kindly.

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"You two need to learn more words with each other." Rason said while eyeing the two with a grin. Kurumu giggled, then looked to her boyfriend.

"I'm just so happy that you're ok Rason. I was so worried today about you. When those doubles had you fighting each other…" she trailed off as she looked down. The angel looked to her and lifted her chin up.

"Nothing will keep me from you, I promise." He said gently. The succubus looked up at her boyfriend with a warm smile.

"I'm going to hold you to that, after all, you are my Destined One." She said with loving eyes. The angel leaned in and kissed her, the girl closing her eyes and cherishing the moment. When the kiss ended she sighed happily and clung to the boy's arm.

"That's right, I heard those Kiyo brothers caused a bit of a problem with you guys. Glad you were able to overcome it." Moka said as she looked from Rason to Dark.

"Yeah, needless to say Dark and I didn't take that lightly." Rason said with a chuckle. He looked over to his silent friend who was still not paying attention to anything around him.

"Mizore, doesn't it bother you that your boyfriend is so…distant?" Rason asked as he looked at the silent boy.

"Not at all, I've never felt closer to anybody before." Mizore replied as she looked at her boyfriend with a smile. She held his hand tightly, and held her other hand over her heart. Her heart that bared his demonic mark.

"I've never felt this way with anybody before." She said softly. Dark looked up at the group then looked over to his girlfriend. She gazed up into his eyes and sighed happily.

"I love you Dark." She said. The girl blinked and giggled as she remembered her lollipop was in her mouth.

"I love you my Mizore." He replied with a slight smile that formed for an instant. Everybody looked at him with surprise as Mizore stared with wide eyes.

"Whoa, did you understand her?" Rason asked out loud.

"I think he's learning." Tsukune said with a smirk. Mizore smiled at Dark and rolled the candy around in her mouth. She was happy that this boy, this demon, was so protective of her, and willing to be there for her no matter what.

"You fought so bravely today." She said as she remembered how he battled those minions at her side, a small blush forming on her face. Dark just looked at her for a moment.

"We should probably wait to do that." He said with his usual tone. The girl blinked at him and wondered what he had 'heard' from her.

"Well, he's getting there." Tsukune said with a weak smile. The group started to laugh when two voices called out to them.

"Excuse us Mr. Tsukune." The witch sisters said as they approached the table.

"Apoch. Astreal. Hello again." Tsukune said with a smile.

"Hello, the headmaster wishes to speak to you and your friends regarding today's events." Astreal said with a slight bow.

"Yes, he is very curious to hear what happened." Apoch said with a soft smile.

"I suppose he would be." Tsukune said dryly. The group got up and followed the sisters back to the headmaster's office, with each girl holding onto their boyfriends' arms again.

* * *

When the group arrived at the headmaster's office Ruby was already waiting for them in the room. After a lengthy report from Moka and Tsukune about how Dahlzin had lured them to his tower, a very colorful report from Mizore and Kurumu about how they were assaulted and how their boyfriends killed the Kiyo brothers, and an altered report from Moka about how Dahlzin was defeated, the headmaster gazed at the group with his usual smile and glowing eyes.

"I see, sounds like you all had quite the difficult morning. I'm glad to see you are all ok and that everything has been dealt with." He said with a calm tone.

"Yes, they seemed quite capable against such a formidable foe." Ruby said as she smiled at Tsukune.

"Indeed, and I see now that you two seem to have better control of your vampire power. Nicely done." The headmaster said eyeing Moka and Tsukune.

"Thank you sir." Tsukune said with a smile.

"Yes, we trained really hard to become stronger for each other." Moka said as she looked to her boyfriend. Kokoa just growled and looked down at the ground, she didn't believe Tsukune did anything like her sister claims he did.

"Yes, and as for you two…" the headmaster said as he looked over to the blonde haired boy and the one with headphones on again. Rason stood at attention a bit while Dark still showed no signs of caring that he was in this room again in front of the headmaster.

"Killing those imposters was very commendable. However, I would appreciate it if in the future you would refrain from killing anymore of my students." He chuckled.

"They had it coming." Dark replied simply. Rason chuckled and nodded. Mizore and Kurumu looked to each other then to their boyfriends with warm smiles.

"I suppose they did." The headmaster laughed a bit. Apoch and Astreal entered the room and walked over to Ruby then handed her some documents. She started looking through them while the sisters turned to smile at the group.

"Well, now that this ordeal is done with, I hope you all continue your studies here at Yokai Academy in peace. You are dismissed." He said as Ruby handed him some papers. The group turned to walk out of the office while the headmaster went through the documents.

Outside the office the group was walking back to their classes.

"Glad this whole mess is over with and we can get on with our lives." Tsukune said as he and Moka walked hand in hand together.

"I agree, finally we get to enjoy our time together." Moka said as she latched onto the boy's arm.

"Yeah, plus we have the dance coming up tomorrow! Yahoo!" Kurumu yelled out as she jumped up. Rason looked at her and chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, it's going to be a night to remember I'm sure." He said as he pulled his girl close to him, the succubus holding onto the boy's arm with a big smile.

"I can't wait." Mizore said as she clung to Dark's arm and looked up at him.

_I hope he likes my costume…_

"Nothing like a party to unwind with after a fight." Kokoa said as she grinned at the thought.

"Dance! Oh my, that's right!" Moka said loudly. The group turned to look at her as she showed signs of surprise.

"What's wrong Moka?" Tsukune asked worriedly. The vampire looked from him to Kurumu, then back to him again.

"Um, well…I…" she stammered.

"What she means is she agreed to help me with my costume before the dance." Kurumu said nervously as she walked over to the vampire. Moka just blinked at her.

"Yeah, she said she would help, but we just haven't had the time. How about after school today, we can work on it together." She said with a wink. Moka looked at her for a moment, then smiled.

"Yes, that sounds great." She said as she smiled at her friend.

_Thank you Kurumu._

"Ok then, that works out actually, I need to…make a few more touches to my costume as well." Tsukune said nervously.

_At least that buys me some more time._

"Great, I can't wait for tomorrow Tsukune." Moka said with a warm smile. The boy smiled back at her, getting lost in her lovely green eyes and beautiful pink hair.

"Oh Moka…" he said dreamily.

"Oh Tsukune…" she replied back.

"Moka…"

"Tsukune…"

"I'm starting to worry about you guys." Rason said as he watched them get stuck in another loop.

"Hey, wait a minute." Kurumu said looking towards Kokoa. "Where were you this morning anyway?"

The redhead vampire glared at her then looked away.

"What does it matter to you?" she scoffed.

"Well we were worried about you." Moka said gently.

"Were you chasing after Dark?" Yukari said with a curious look.

"What? What makes you think that?" Kokoa snapped back.

"Just wondering, after all Dark was missing as well." The witch said looking from the vampire to the demon.

"Dark was setting up equipment in the auditorium for the dance." Mizore said as she held onto her boyfriends arm.

"So, just running late then?" Tsukune said scratching his head while looking at Kokoa.

"None of your business!" she yelled and stormed off.

"What's her problem?" Kurumu said with an annoyed look.

"Well, as long as she's safe, that's all that matters." Moka said calmly.

"Yeah, anyway, we better get going, classes are going to start soon." Tsukune said while taking Moka's hand again, the vampire nodding and holding onto her boyfriend tightly. With that the group proceeded towards their next class.

Back in the headmaster's office the three witches were standing by the headmaster's side.

"Sir? Is everything alright?" Ruby asked as the man continued to reread the paper in front of him.

"For now, yes." He replied. The witches looked to each other than back to the man in white robes.

"Is there another problem?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Not yet, no." he simply said.

"Will there be?" she asked worriedly. The man looked up and gazed towards the door.

"No, I'm sure they will be able to handle anything my dear assistant. Do me a favor and have this double checked, just be sure this is up to date." He said with his creepy smile as he looked to Ruby.

* * *

The rest of the school day proceeded without any problems or confrontations. The group managed to get through their classes with no fights or issues, a rare occurrence at this academy for any student. The group was sitting in their seats during their final class for the day. The teacher was wrapping up her lesson while most of the class paid little to no attention.

Moka had been thinking all day of what to do for a costume and was growing worried with time slipping away.

_Kurumu is going with her maid outfit, Yukari is going in a cat outfit, Kokoa is dressing up as that horror movie villain, Mizore won't say what she's going as for Dark, and I'm not sure what Ruby or the witch sisters are going as._

**_That doesn't help us a lot, but at least we know what some of them are going as. Still, I'm not sure what to go as myself._**

_It has to be something that Tsukune will love, we just have to show up as something that will make the night complete for him._

**_Well that succubus said she would help, maybe she will have some ideas. Appealing to the opposite sex is her specialty after all._**

Moka looked over to see Kurumu once again gazing at Rason with loving eyes. She likely hasn't been paying attention the entire class period and didn't seem to notice anything around her. Moka leaned over and whispered to her, bringing her back to the real world.

"Pst, Kurumu." She said while keeping her eyes set forward.

"What?" Kurumu said quietly back, a little upset to be interrupted with her daydream.

"What are we going to do for a costume? I have no ideas." Moka said worriedly.

"Relax, I have some in my room, we'll head there after class and you can see if anything suits you." Kurumu replied with a wink. Moka smiled at the girl and nodded. She resumed looking forward again with a wave of relief washing over her.

_Good, maybe she'll have something that will make Tsukune impressed with us. Something that will take his breath away._

**_Knowing that girl's tastes, I think anything we wear from her will take Tsukune's breath away._**

Ahead of the pink haired girl Tsukune sat in class deep in thought about costume ideas himself.

_What can I go as? I don't have any materials to make one in my room. And the stuff they have at the store on campus is horrible. Oh man, what am I going to do?_

"Ok class, that concludes today's lesson. The remaining time can be spent for free period." Ms. Nekonome said with a cheery smile. She picked up her books and walked out of the classroom. Students started to gather their belongings and talk amongst themselves.

"Well so ends another day of learning." Rason said as he stretched his arms out.

"Wasn't it great?" Yukari cheered out. Rason just chuckled a bit and gave a weak smile.

"I was kinda joking, but sure, whatever you say." He said as he looked over to the group.

"So what's up for today's newspaper club meeting?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, well…Moka and I are going to head out after school. We have some work to do for the dance." Kurumu said while eyeing Moka with a smile.

"Yes, sorry, but we won't be able to join you guys." Moka said as she looked around.

"Yeah, I have to take off as well." Tsukune said rubbing the back of his head.

"Hm, well not sure if I'm up for going if everybody is going to be elsewhere." Rason said looking around.

"I'm not going alone, no way!" Yukari said. Rason looked to Dark and Mizore.

"You two going to the clubroom after class?" he asked curiously. Mizore nudged Dark to get his attention, the boy so far having been paying more notice to his music. He glanced over to the snow girl who smiled at him.

"Are we still going to the clubroom after class?" she asked with her lollipop in her mouth. Dark just looked at her with his usual expression.

"Wouldn't you prefer to wait until we got to your room first for me to do that to you?" he asked raising an eyebrow. In the time it took for Mizore's lollipop to hit the ground from falling out of her open mouth Tsukune collapsed to the floor from staggering so much in his chair.

"Wow, I so wish I knew what he was hearing from you Mizore." Rason said laughing to himself. The snow girl blushed and looked down unsure of what to say. He obviously heard something perverted from her lips, but she couldn't even begin to imagine what.

"Mizore, you dirty girl you." Kurumu said with a purr. She instantly dropped down to the ground with an ice kunai in her head. Mizore kept looking down, then looked up to Dark with timid eyes.

"Dark…" she said softly. The boy looked to her then glanced back to the group.

"She was trying to ask if you two were going to the meeting after school." Rason said with a grin.

"Moka and Kurumu aren't going, and I have to skip it as well." Tsukune said as he rebalanced himself on his chair.

"Doesn't matter to me." Dark said flatly. He turned back to see Mizore looking at him with a bright blush.

"We can head over to my room after school instead." Mizore said with a warm smile and taking hold of Dark's hand, the girl far more interested in what her demon wanted to do to her than going to a club meeting. He looked at her with his usual expression and nodded.

"Well, since you two will be…busy as well, I think I'll just stretch my wings out and fly around. Should be nice and relaxing." Rason said as he leaned back into his chair.

"Well if you have any free time, I could use your help with something as well." Tsukune said nervously. Rason blinked at the boy, then smiled and nodded.

"Ah yes. Sure, I can lend you a hand." He said. Tsukune nodded and smiled at his friend.

When the bell rang to end the class the group headed out and walked outside of the academy. Yukari opted to head to the library rather than going to the club room alone with the lecherous wolf. The three couples walked in a group towards the dorm rooms on the usual path. Each girl held onto their boyfriends arm closely and wore a smile on their face. All the boys they walked past looked at the couples with stares of jealousy and anger. When they got to the intersection for the dorm buildings the group started to split up. Dark and Mizore headed towards the girls dorms along with Moka and Kurumu. Tsukune and Rason headed towards the boys dorm rooms to try to help Tsukune with his costume dilemma. While the boys made their way towards Tsukune's room with casual talk, the girls were engaging in a colorful discussion.

"So Mizore, what are you two planning?" Kurumu said with a sly smile as she watched the ice maiden walk with her boyfriend. Dark was listening to his music and didn't seem to notice her talking while the snow girl was looking ahead with a calm smile and a blush.

"Nothing wrong with bringing my boyfriend over for a visit is there?" she replied coolly.

"Nope, not at all." Kurumu said with a wide grin.

"Knock it off Kurumu, she's not planning anything like that I'm sure." Moka said looking down.

"Oh really? What about all those things she said to Dark with her lollipop in her mouth? He didn't seem to mind." Kurumu said as she eyed the silent boy. Before Mizore could get lost in another one of her fantasies regarding that, a voice called out from behind.

"BIG SISTER!"

The group turned around to see Kokoa standing there holding a giant hammer, the vampire looking at Moka with a creepy smile.

"Um, Kurumu, I'll meet you up at your room." Moka said nervously.

"What are you afraid of, you can take her on now." Kurumu said as she eyed the redhead who started to charge. Moka looked to the vampire charging her with an oversized weapon and thought about it. She managed to stand up to a vampire lord and fight hand to hand with him very well. She managed to tap into her power before, and unleashed a vast amount of strength and power.

"Let's do this big sister!" Kokoa yelled out as she raised the hammer up above her head. Moka stared at her a moment, blinked, then turned around and ran for her life. Kurumu watched the redhead chase after Moka, laughing crazily as she always did.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Kurumu said dryly.

WHAM!

The earth shook as Kokoa swung her hammer at Moka, missing her by a hair and slamming into the ground.

"Kokoa! Knock it off! I have to help Moka with her costume for the dance! I can't do that if she's dead!" Kurumu yelled out and chased after the two. Dark and Mizore just watched the three run ahead. The shadow demon took off his earbuds and put them in his pocket while raising an eyebrow at the scene.

"Why is she running from her?" He asked with the same tone.

"I guess her fear of her little sister is still there." Mizore said as she watched them disappear in the distance.

"She can fight a vampire lord, but fears her little sister." She said shaking her head. Dark looked to Mizore and brushed the hair away from her face. She sighed happily around her lollipop and looked at him.

"Shall we head to my room beloved?" she asked as she embraced him into a gentle hug. Dark just gazed down into her eyes. The boy then removed the girl's candy from her mouth, then leaned in and kissed her passionately. The snow girl closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment, everything around her ceasing to matter at all. After the kiss ended she looked to him with loving eyes.

"As you wish." He said gently as he placed the candy back into her mouth. The two started walking towards the dorm rooms together; the shadow demon who showed the same expression, and the snow girl who smiled brightly.

* * *

Kurumu and Moka entered the blue haired girl's room after a wild chase from Kokoa. Moka walked over and sat on the bed as her friend closed the door and stretched out.

"Seriously, was that so hard?" she said with a smile to Moka.

"I guess I need to get over my normal fear of her." Moka said with a giggle. Outside of Kurumu's room there was a hole in the ground the shape of a certain redheaded vampire.

"I told you, you can take her on now. You need to get used to that." Kurumu said as she remembered how Moka just stopped in her tracks, spun around, and slammed the surprised Kokoa straight through the floor with a fierce punch.

"I'll try, some things are easier than others." Moka said as she stood up and held her rosary, the item that glowed brightly a few minutes ago with the sudden surge of power being called upon.

"Like fighting a deranged vampire lord?" Kurumu said with a grin.

"Yeah, like that." Moka said with a laugh.

"Anyway, I'll show you some costumes I have here, hopefully one of them is what you're looking for." Kurumu said as she walked to her closet.

"Me too, thank you so much for helping." Moka said with a bright smile.

"Hey, we're friends. Plus since we aren't at war over the same guy, I guess I can help you out with Tsukune." She said with a playful wink. Moka giggled a bit then looked at her friend as she rummaged through her closet.

_We are friends Kurumu, always have been, always will be._

After about 10 minutes of piling costumes onto the bed, the girls were going through them with curiosity.

"How about a nurse?" Kurumu asked holding up a nurse outfit. It was certainly not the style a real nurse would wear to work in public, more like the kind a nurse would wear in a straight-to-DVD video.

"Um, I don't know about that one, what else is there?" Moka asked with a blush.

"Hmm, how about a cheerleader outfit?" she asked holding up a very low cut skirt (more so then their skirts now…think about that) and a tank top that said 'Go Team'.

"Uh…I don't think so…" Moka said as her blush intensified.

"Ok, well how about as a lifeguard?" Kurumu said as she held out a red bikini, causing Moka to turn redder.

"Uh…" she said as she looked at the small piece of fabric that would cover her.

"No? Ok, no problem, got a lot more here." Kurumu said as she started going through more outfits she had on her bed. Moka looked to the large collection of 'costumes' her friend had and slowly shook her head.

**_We show up to the dance with any of these and Tsukune's heart will explode._**

_I know, but what else do we have for an option?_

**_Preferably something that won't kill our boyfriend._**

"Um, say Kurumu, why do you have all these outfits anyway?" Moka asked nervously.

"Well, I am succubus after all, and I like to be both prepared and diverse with my man." Kurumu said with a purr. Moka staggered a bit upon hearing that then gave a weak smile.

"Well, do you have anything else that would be less…extreme?" Moka said softly. Kurumu thought for a bit then her eyes lit up.

"I think I have just the right costume for you. It's not as sexy as these, but I'm sure Tsukune will love anything you wear." She said as she walked back to her closet. After rummaging around for something she came back out and presented an outfit to Moka, the vampire's eyes lighting up as she looked at it.

"Kurumu, it's perfect." She said with a bright smile.

_Tsukune will love it, I'm sure he will._

* * *

Mizore and Dark were walking up the stairs in the girl's dorm room. The snow girl was rolling the lollipop around in her mouth which was formed into a soft smile. Next to her Dark was walking with his headphones still in his pocket and holding his girl's hand. As they reached the floor where her room was and were walking towards it Mizore glanced next to her to Dark walking with her.

_He's so kind and caring, and in battle he is fearless and deadly. He's so protective of me and loves me for who I am, just as I love him as he is. And on top of all that he's ok with marrying me, and being with me. And...and…_

She started to sway and blush thinking about what else he had whispered to her in the past. As they neared her door she started to get excited and anxious to get him into her room. As she turned the doorknob she gasped and turned to see Dark just looking at her.

_I forgot…my costume isn't done yet! And all the materials are still scattered about. I don't want him to see my hard work till the costume is ready for the dance…_

"Um, Dark?" she said looking to the door and back to him. He just looked at her curiously.

"Would it be ok if I have you over another time? My costume isn't ready yet…and I don't want you to see it early." She said as she looked down.

"That's alright, I look forward to dancing with you and seeing your costume tomorrow. I don't mind waiting for you." He said in his usual tone. Mizore blinked then looked at him with wonder.

"Dancing with me? But I thought you had to work the music for the dance." She asked surprised.

"Yes, but most of it is automated. I will be able to dance with you as well." He replied. The snow girl's face brightened into a big smile as she looked at her boyfriend.

_I'll be able to dance with him, not just next to him. This is going to be better than I could have hoped!_

"I can't wait Dark." She said as she removed her lollipop and walked closer to him. The boy wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She looked at the demon that held her, and felt the blush on her face as she gazed into his eyes. She knew there was a powerful monster in there, but didn't fear it. The boy pulled her into a kiss and held her there, the girl closing her eyes and enjoying the feel from her beloved. When the kiss ended she backed up a step and looked at her boyfriend with loving eyes.

"Thank you Dark, I love you so much. I'm so glad you're ok, I was worried this morning…" she said as she remembered the nightmare she went through.

"I love you my Mizore, and I'll always protect you." He said gently. She smiled and nodded, happy that her boyfriend was so protective of her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, sleep well." He said as he smiled softly for a moment.

"You as well my beloved." Mizore said in a soft voice. Dark turned to walk away, the boy putting his earbuds back in as he walked off. When he was out of sight Mizore walked into her room and closed the door. She walked over to her bed and sat down with a soft smile on her face. She looked down to the bed and laid her hand on it.

"So close…but tomorrow night is another chance." She said as she fantasized about what Dark had whispered to her before. The snow girl sighed happily in anticipation then looked over to her costume she had hanging up.

"I just know he's going to love it." She said dreamily. Then she blinked and looked up thoughtfully.

"Hm, I wonder what he is going to go as." She asked curiously. She giggled and laid down in her bed thinking about her boyfriend.

* * *

In the boys dorm rooms Rason and Tsukune were working on what Tsukune could wear for his date. After many guesses and attempts to make a costume from anything in their rooms, the angel was looking at his friend with an approving smile.

"I'm telling you man, this is perfect." Rason said as he looked at Tsukune in his outfit.

"Are you sure? I just hope it will look alright for her." He said nervously as he looked down at himself. Rason nodded with a confident smile.

"Trust me, you really are going to be her prince tomorrow."


	33. Let's Dance

The next day the academy grounds were covered with students heading towards the auditorium. The past week many of the students had been preparing for the big event. Getting costumes made, making dates with other students, and looking forward to a day of dancing and fun. It was a bit different to see so many monsters dressed up for a costume dance, but many found it fun to experiment and be creative. It was a human thing to do, so best to learn to mimic it for when they leave for the human world. In the girls dorm building many girls were still getting ready, making sure to look their best and putting the finishing touches on their costumes.

Down the hallway of the dorm rooms two girls were walking to meet up with their friends. One of them had black shoes and dark pants, a red and green sweater, a fedora hat, and a glove that had a few small blades attached to the fingertips. Her red pigtails stuck out and she walked with a mischievous smile. After all, this kind of costume was something she could really get into.

"Oh big sister…" Kokoa said to herself as she twitched her bladed glove. Yes, she _really_ got into this character.

Next to her a little girl was walking in a black cat outfit. Her shoes were fuzzy white tennis shoes, her skirt had white fur around the edges, her shirt had a few white streaks of fur around the waist, and she had cat ears on top of her witch hat. She had her nose painted black and whiskers drawn on as well.

"Meow! I hope Moka and Tsukune like my costume, hee hee!" Yukari giggled as she skipped playfully next to the vampire.

"Um, why are you still wearing the hat?" Kokoa asked raising an eyebrow.

"I like this hat." Yukari simply replied. Kokoa shrugged and continued walking towards Moka's room. Before they got there a voice called out from behind.

"Yahoo! Almost time to party!" a girl cheered out from behind. They turned around to see Kurumu running up to meet them.

"Hey you two, excited for the big day?" she said happily. She was dressed in her maid outfit from the newspaper club. Black shoes, white stockings up to her thighs, the traditional French maid skirt and top, and long black arm sleeves. She was smiling brightly and excited for the long awaited day.

"You bet!" Yukari said with a big smile. Kokoa chuckled while she played with her bladed glove with a devilish smile.

"Are Moka and Mizore ready yet?" Kurumu asked as she started to walk with them.

"All ready." A soft voice came from behind. They turned around to see Mizore walking towards them.

"Wow, looking hot frosty." Kurumu said as she eyed the snow girl. Mizore was wearing black tennis shoes and a blue skirt. She had a black t-shirt on that had an abstract blue and green design on it. She had her lollipop in her mouth and her usual gold necklace on. She had on blue fingerless gloves with several colored plastic bracelets around her left wrist. There was a red glow stick clipped to her hip, and a green glow stick that was on a hair clip on the side of her head.

"Wow, that looks so cool!" Yukari said as she eyed the raver snow maiden.

"I bet Dark will love it." Kokoa said as she smiled at the girl.

"I hope so." She said as she looked down at her outfit.

"Of course he will. C'mon, let's get Moka so we can head over there." Kurumu said as they continued towards the vampire's room. When they got there Kurumu knocked on the door.

"Moka? You all ready?" she said with a smile.

"One second." The vampire's voice came from inside.

"So…what did you help her decide on for a costume anyway?" Yukari asked curiously. The door opened and the girls looked at the pink haired girl standing there.

"How do I look?" she asked nervously. The four girls just stared at the sight. Moka was standing there with a silky red, A-line evening gown, with long, red satin gloves. She wore classy, white dress shoes. Around her neck the rosary sparkled from being polished diligently, and over her eyes a venetian mask was worn, the mask colored white with a red floral design on each end.

"Wow, you look amazing!" Yukari said with stars in her eyes.

"Not bad big sis." Kokoa said with a surprised look still on her face.

"Tsukune is going to flip when he sees you." Kurumu said with a big smile.

"I think all our boyfriends will when they see us." Mizore said with a smile.

"I hope so. Well, let's go then." Moka said with a cheery smile.

With that the group of girls made their way from the dorms towards the auditorium. On the way there every guy was stopping in their tracks to stare wide eyed at the group.

"Check out those hotties!" one said before collapsing from excitement.

"Look at Moka Akashiya! She's so elegant yet perfect! What I wouldn't give to dance with her." one said with dreamy eyes.

"Check out the French maid outfit! So hot and skimpy, it's unbearable!" another cried out.

"Look at the raver girl! I bet she's got some real moves!" one said before blood shot out of his nose.

"Here kitty kitty kitty." another boy said with a coy smile. Kokoa however got no catcalls, rather the boys looked at her with a bit of fear. The girls looked around at all the guys calling out to them and giggled.

"As if they would have a chance with us." Kurumu said smugly.

"It is kind of flattering though." Moka said with a shrug.

"Doesn't matter what they say, I only want Dark to look at me tonight." Mizore said coolly.

"I don't like the way that boy is looking at me." Yukari said as she saw the boy that made the catcall to her eyeing her with a drooling grin. Kokoa growled loudly and raised her bladed glove towards the boy, the student then running off screaming. The vampire nodded smugly and smirked at her little friend. The witch smiled and nodded then looked around curiously.

"So are the boys already there? Or were we supposed to meet them outside?" she asked. There were many students walking towards the dance with costumes on, but there was one problem.

"Say, what do they look like anyway? We never knew what they were going as." Kokoa asked as she looked around. The other girls stopped and glanced around as well.

"Um, that's a good question." Kurumu said as she scanned the crowd around them.

"You'd think we would have thought about that." Mizore said simply while shaking her head.

"Well, let's go wait by the entrance to the auditorium, I'm sure we will see them soon." Moka said with a smile. The group nodded and made their way to the auditorium. Standing outside they watched other students gather nearby, and some enter towards the party.

"The music is playing, maybe Dark is already here." Kokoa said as she looked towards the door.

"Yeah maybe." Kurumu said. The group then looked around and noticed they were missing a member.

"I think Mizore went to go check." Moka said with a laugh.

"Didn't expect to her to wait with us." Yukari said as she looked at the costumed students around them. Kurumu was looking through the crowd with anxious eyes. After a moment she felt a familiar sensation.

"Rason." She breathed out with a smile. The other girls looked to her.

"Do you see him?" Moka asked curiously.

"No, but I can feel he's nearby." The succubus said as she looked closely toward the pulling feeling. After a moment she spotted a blonde haired boy smiling at her as he headed towards the group. She smiled and yelled out running towards the boy.

"RASON!" she called out as she dashed for her boyfriend. The angel was dressed up as a football player, with white tennis shoes, bright blue pants, a red jersey that had the number 88 on it, and white gloves on. He wasn't wearing shoulder pads or a helmet, but had a black line painted below each eye and looked to his girl with his usual warm smile.

"Hey Kuru-" he started before his view went dark and oxygen became scarce.

"Oh Rason! I missed you so much! I love your costume, so manly and rugged! You pull the look off so well, how do you like mine? I wore it just for you my lovely Destined One!" she cried out as she hugged her boyfriend. After a moment she felt him go limp and looked to him curiously. The boy had passed out again in her breasts while the rest of the group looked at them with weak expressions.

"Poor angel." Yukari simply said.

"If he dies, does he just go back to heaven?" Kokoa asked tilting her head. After a panic attack from Kurumu and Rason once again breathing, the two walked over to the group.

"Well, look at all of you. Looking great." He said with a smile.

"You look great too, nice costume." Moka said with her usual smile

"My Rason would look great in anything." Kurumu said proudly as she held onto the angel's arm.

"So where are Tsukune and Dark?" Yukari asked looking around.

"Dark is already inside, he had to show up early to start the dance. Tsukune however should be here any minute." Rason said looking towards the approaching students.

"So what is he dressed up as?" Moka asked eagerly looking around.

"Something that will suit you just fine." He said with a wink. The vampire blushed and looked around frantically to find her love.

"Well, we'll meet you guys inside." Kurumu said with a big smile. The couple walked into the auditorium while the remaining girls looked around.

"I bet he shows up as a chipmunk or something." Kokoa chuckled as she looked around.

"Kokoa, how much longer are you going to be mean to my boyfriend?" Moka asked with a stern voice.

"Just some lousy human. No way he beat that vampire lord either, I don't believe it." Kokoa scoffed as she looked away.

"Believe it, my boyfriend is the greatest." Moka said as she returned to looking around.

"I wonder what he is going as." Yukari said while scanning the students closely. The three girls looked around curiously for a while. Many students walked by in various costumes, but none that were Tsukune.

"I wonder where he is, maybe he's already inside." Yukari said with a slight frown.

"I hope I didn't miss him." Moka said worriedly.

"Moka!" a boy's voice called out. The three looked over to see him walking closer to them.

"Wow…" Kokoa breathed out as she stared at the boy with wide eyes.

"Tsukune…" Yukari said softly as she stared at the boy with dreamy eyes.

"Tsukune, you look...you look…" Moka stammered softly as she gazed at her boyfriend. Tsukune was walking towards the group with dark dress shoes and navy blue colored pants. He wore a dark tailcoat jacket with golden buttons and stripes on it. Over his shoulder he wore a red sash, the sash having a rosary emblem on it where it met the shoulder. He walked up to the girls and gave a slight bow.

"Good day ladies." He said in a formal voice.

"Tsukune, you look amazing!" Moka cheered out as she gazed at her boyfriend. He looked like a true prince, the girl feeling like no other costume could have been pulled off so well by him.

"You look perfect Moka." Tsukune said as he eyed his girl up and down. There was no mistaking it, she looked incredible in her outfit. Her pink hair flowed behind her as her dress swayed a bit in the breeze.

"Wow, you look like a real prince." Yukari said getting an eyeful of the outfit. Kokoa didn't want to admit it, but he pulled the look off rather well.

"Oh Tsukune…" Moka said dreamily.

"Oh Moka…" Tsukune she said softly.

"Oh Tsukune…"

"Oh Moka…"

"Tsukune!" Yukari cheered out as she tackled the boy to the ground with a loud thud.

"Yukari! Get off my boyfriend!" Moka yelled out as she tried to pull the excited witch off of him.

"Pet me Tsukune, I purr!" the witch said with a lot of passion to the boy who was dazed from the attack. Kokoa just watched them with a raised eyebrow.

"Every day, honestly." She said as she walked into the auditorium. After a moment Moka managed to pry the witch off of her boyfriend and hold her up with one hand.

"Please let me be his pet kitty!" Yukari said with pleading eyes. Moka just blinked at her then tossed her off to the side. Once Tsukune got back to his feet Moka turned to smile at him again.

"You look incredible Tsukune." She said with a blush.

"Thank you, I made this costume just for you. Rason helped out with it last night. You look breathtaking Moka, you always do." He said gently as he eyed his lovely girlfriend.

"Oh Tsukune…" she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Oh Moka…" he said as he brushed her pink hair away from her face.

"Tsukune…" she said as she leaned closer.

"Moka…" he replied as he leaned closer to his girlfriend.

"You smell nice too…" she said dreamily.

"Moka…" he said back. After a moment he stopped and blinked. All the time Moka needed to latch onto his neck and squeal with delight. The boy sighed and held his girl close while she had her fill.

_Even now huh? Oh well, anything for you Moka._

Once she had her fill she hopped back with a bright smile.

"Thank you Tsukune! C'mon, let's go inside." She said as she took his hand and led him into the building. Yukari skipped after them with a bright smile and a giddy laugh.

Inside the auditorium a wild party was going on. The place was decorated with flashing lights from the ceiling and streamers strung from the walls and rafters. There was the main dance floor in the middle with tables set off to the side for groups to sit down and talk or eat. A buffet table was setup near one wall, and next to another a table was setup with various equipment used to manage the lights and music. Students were on the dance floor enjoying the music, which at the moment was a rave song that had a quick beat to it. Some were next to the buffet looking at the snacks present, and some were sitting at the tables talking amongst each other.

"Wow, this place looks amazing." Moka said as she gazed around.

"And the music is catchy too." Tsukune said looking with amazement.

"Welcome to the dance!" two voices called out from next to them. They turned to see Apoch and Astreal smiling at them. Apoch was wearing a white princess gown with a sparkly tiara on her head complete with white dress shoes. She smiled shyly at the group and waved to them. Astreal was standing next to her dressed in a formal tuxedo, black shoes, top hat, and a fake mustache. She smiled and waved as well.

"Hello, are you two helping out with the dance?" Moka asked.

"Yes, Ms. Ruby said she would be here later, so we are here watching over the event for her." Astreal said as she looked at the party.

"She said she had to finish her costume and would be here soon." Apoch said softly.

"Well it looks to be a hit." Tsukune said as he looked around. He spotted Kurumu and Rason dancing out on the floor together, the two jumping around as they smiled at each other. Of course Kurumu had a lot of 'jumping around' going for her and Rason was trying to fight off a nosebleed.

"I see those two are having fun as well." Tsukune chuckled.

"Where's Mizore?" Moka asked as she looked around.

"By the DJ station Ms. Moka." Astreal said as she pointed over to the side of the building. Sure enough the glow sticks of the snow girl were seen amongst the crowd.

"C'mon, let's go." Moka said with a cheery smile. Tsukune nodded and the two walked towards the DJ station.

"Have a good time!" the twin sisters said together.

Moka and Tsukune walked over to see Mizore staring with a dreamy expression on her face towards the DJ station.

"Mizore, there you are." Tsukune said as they got closer. The snow girl turned and waved to them.

"Hello Tsukune, nice outfit." She said as she eyed the boy.

"Thanks, it turned out nicely. I like yours as well." He said noticing the girl's radically different look. She smiled and looked down.

"I made it just for him." She said then looked over to the station. Moka and Tsukune looked over to see the other member of their group working the control board for the music. The boy was standing there with black cowboy boots, dark jeans, and a black shirt. He had a grayish vest on with a revolver on his hip in its holster. He wore a dark cowboy hat and he had the same expression he was always seen with. He didn't have his trademark headphones on, but that was for obvious reasons. He was working the controls of the system to make sure the music was playing the proper song, at the right volume, and was timed with the lights worked by the other staff members. He glanced up to see the group there and smiled softly for an instant.

"That look suits him." Moka said with a smile.

"Yeah, I just hope that gun isn't real." Tsukune said a bit nervously. Mizore just stared at him as she had been doing all this time.

_My Dark…_

The boy flipped a few switches then walked over to the group.

"You look great my little snow bunny." he said with a soft smile. Mizore blushed and looked at him with a soft smile.

"Thank you, I made this just for you." She said and twirled around. Dark smiled and nodded at the girl then looked over to the vampire and human.

"The music sounds great, I knew you would make the dance complete." Tsukune said as he looked around.

"Yes, and your costume looks amazing too." Moka said with a smile. Dark nodded and turned to his girlfriend. He held out a hand gracefully as she smiled timidly at him.

"Shall we?" he asked. The snow girl nodded and took his hand, then the two walked out to the dance floor.

"Well Tsukune, would you like to dance as well?" Moka asked curiously. The boy walked over to her and pulled her closely.

"Yes, after this." He said, then gently kissed the vampire as he held her closer. The girl sighed happily and closed her eyes, the surrounding party and noise seeming to vanish around her during the moment. When the kiss broke she looked at her boyfriend with loving eyes through her mask.

"Thank you Tsukune." She said with a blush. The boy took her hand and led her out to the dance floor.

The music switched from a fast beat to a slow dance song. The three couples on the dance floor embraced each other and enjoyed the music. As they did the witch sisters were looking around with wonder.

"This is really going well." Astreal said as they looked at the dance in front of them.

"Yes, I wonder when Ms. Ruby will get here." Apoch said curiously. Astreal kept looking out to the dance floor at a blonde haired boy in a football uniform.

"Do you think…it would be rude to ask him for a dance?" Astreal asked nervously. Apoch looked to the boy, then over to another dressed in a cowboy outfit.

"I don't know, they did forgive us for what we did. I'm curious myself actually." She said softly.

Out on the dance floor three couples were lost in their embrace with each other. Rason held Kurumu close to him as she laid her head on his shoulder. He held her closely and cherished the feeling of having her so close, the bond flowing through them like lightning. Since he first laid eyes on her he knew she was special. Now he was certain, this was the only girl for him. Kurumu felt like she died and went to heaven to be dancing with an angel like this. The two felt their connection as they danced slowly together. Rason knew he had found the girl for him, and for Kurumu, the answer was obvious. He was her Destined One. Her Mate of Fate. Her true love. She kept her arms wrapped around the angel, wishing for the song to never end.

Near them another couple was dancing to the music. Dark held his raver snow girl close to him and gazed into her eyes. She rolled the lollipop around in her mouth as she smiled up at the boy, holding him tightly with her arms around him. This demon had shown his true nature, a being created from hatred and fear itself. He has shown himself to be deadly and merciless in battle. Yet because of his kind heart, and his protectiveness of the snow girl, Mizore was sure she had fallen madly in love with him. And even Dark, as quiet and reserved as he may be, knew that this was the one and only girl for him. After all, she had his mark on her heart, and no other girl will ever measure up to her.

The final couple on the dance floor was also lost in their private dance. Tsukune looked at his girl, the beautiful Moka Akashiya. The girl that stole his heart from day one. The vampire that saved his life and gave him the power to protect his friends. The one he loved more than any other. Even behind her mask her green eyes gazed deep into his. The girl was so happy to have this boy all to herself. She had dreamed of this for so long, she wasn't sure if this wasn't just another dream. Over her chest the rosary softly glowed as they danced. The inner self of this vampire was happy to have him as well, and looked forward to her time to dance with him. They were indeed one and the same, as they both knew he was the only love for them. Now and forever.

The song eventually came to an end and the couples ended their embrace.

"Tsukune. That was wonderful." Moka said as she got lost in his brown colored eyes.

"Anything is perfect with you Moka." He said back as he smiled his kind smile. They turned to see the other two couples looking at them.

"Behave yourselves you two." Rason said with a wink.

"Yeah, there's plenty of time for that after the dance." Mizore said as she looked up to her boyfriend. Moka giggled and held Tsukune closer.

"Um, excuse me…" a soft voice came from the side. The group looked over to see Apoch looking up shyly at Dark.

"Um…would it be ok…if I could have a dance with you Mr. Dark?" she asked nervously.

"And if it would be alright with you, I would like a dance as well." Astreal said softly from behind Rason. The two boys looked to the witch sisters as they stood there shaking a bit.

"Um, well…" Rason said as he looked at the timid girl in front of him. Astreal sighed and looked down.

"Sorry, I guess that was asking for too much…" she said softly.

"It's ok." Kurumu said with a smile. The witch looked up at her curiously.

"At least this time you're asking for permission first. Ok, you get one dance." Kurumu said with a smile.

"Really?" Astreal said with a smile. The blue haired girl nodded and looked up to her boyfriend.

"Just one, but then you're mine for the rest of the night." She said as she kissed the boy on the lips. He smiled and nodded back.

"You bet." He said. He looked over to the witch and held out a hand.

"Shall we?" he asked. The girl jumped with joy and walked over to take the hand. The angel led her off to the dance floor while Kurumu looked at her boyfriend.

Apoch looked down and started to tremble a bit.

"Ok." Dark said simply. The witch looked to him with a timid smile.

"Really? It's ok?" she asked.

"Yes, but just one. I'm reserving the rest of my dance time with my Mizore." He said as he held his girl close.

"I see, is that ok with you?" Apoch asked softly as she looked to Mizore.

"I suppose. But you can only have one dance with him." She said as she looked to her boyfriend. She didn't mind sitting out for just one dance tonight, she knew this demon was hers now and forever.

"Um, alright then." Apoch said with a smile. Dark walked over and extended out his hand which she took after a moment of hesitation. With that he led her off to the dance floor.

"Wow, I'm surprised you two would let somebody else dance with your boyfriends." Moka said as she watched the boys walk out with the sisters. The song switched to another slow dance song and they started dancing to the music.

"Well, I don't want to be rude. After all those witches did help us out." Kurumu said with a smirk as she watched her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I guess this is the least we can do to say thanks." Mizore said as she kept her cowboy in sight. They watched as the two boys danced with the two witch sisters, the twin girls smiling softly at the boys they admired still. The sisters looked up at the two boys as they slowly danced together, the girls feeling warmth from their kindness to them. They may not be able to claim the boys as their boyfriends, but they were friends nonetheless. Friends that the sisters wished never to lose under any circumstances. Astreal closed her eyes and laid her head on Rason's shoulder, the girl cherishing what it felt like to be near the angel like this. Apoch trembled a bit, but with Dark holding her gently she felt her fears melting away. He may be a rough demon, but he was truly a gentleman when it came to women.

"Hey! What is this?" a voice yelled out by Dark and Apoch. The group turned to see Kokoa there glaring at the young witch.

"What do you think you're doing? He's here with Mizore!" the vampire yelled out at the scared girl.

"But, both he and Ms. Mizore said it was ok." Apoch said a bit frightened.

"What?" Kokoa said as she looked to Mizore then to Dark.

"But…I want to dance with him too!" she barked out.

"No way, you are much too rough. Besides, Mr. Dark said I could." the witch said with an arrogant smile as she looked to Dark. The boy merely shrugged with a blank expression as he held the witch.

"Don't give me that! If anybody else other than Mizore can dance with him, it's me!" Kokoa roared. Dark just took a step back and watched the two argue back and forth.

"This seems familiar." He said dryly as he watched them yell at each other. He glanced over to Mizore who just giggled at the sight.

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about that." Tsukune said to Kurumu. She giggled then looked over to her boyfriend. She gasped and stared wide eyed, the rest of the group looking over with similar reactions.

"Hey! Let me have a dance with him." Ruby said as she pulled Rason by one arm. She was dressed as a playboy bunny, but not in the typical fashion. No, for her, it was white dance shoes, a very short white skirt (again, think about that…but not too much) with a white poof ball on the back, a white sports bra that had black paw prints on the front cups, and she wore the standard bunny ears on her head. Rason was struggling not to look at the witch in fear that his girlfriend would kill him on the spot.

"No, I'm having this dance with Mr. Rason, you need to wait your turn." Astreal said sternly as she pulled the boy back by his other arm.

"Oh c'mon, I got here late. Please, just one dance." Ruby said as she pulled him back.

"No, please just go away." Astreal replied as she pulled the poor boy back again. Kurumu just looked at them with a shocked expression.

"Is that even allowed as a costume?" Mizore asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think so." Tsukune said weakly as he looked up and away. Moka just stared at the skimpy bunny with wide eyes.

"Oh my. Poor Rason." She said softly as she watched the angel get yanked back and forth. She then looked over to see Kokoa and Apoch having a childish fist fight while Dark just watched with his usual expression. After a moment Moka giggled and held Tsukune closely. The boy looked back down and into her eyes.

"Well, it's great all our friends could be here after all." She said with a cheery smile.

"Yes, I suppose so." Tsukune chuckled.

"Tsukune…" she said dreamily as she smiled at her boyfriend.

"Moka…" he replied as he got lost in her green eyes.

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"Really? Just kiss already." Kurumu said with an agitated voice. She was still watching her boyfriend be torn in two by some crazy girls and was shaking a bit with frustration. Moka and Tsukune looked at each other and smiled. The boy leaned in and kissed his girlfriend, the girl he never wanted to let go. While they were lost in their moment, Dark and Rason walked back over to their girlfriends. Well, Dark walked back as the two fighting over him didn't seem to notice he walked away. Rason more or less ran over for protection while the two fighting over him were also engaged in a childish fist fight.

"That was…unsettling." Rason said as he walked over and held his girlfriend close to him.

"Yeah, Ruby has some…unique tastes." Kurumu said dryly. Dark walked over and smiled softly at his girl. She swayed a bit then held him closely as well. When Tsukune and Moka ended their kiss they looked to see their friends dancing next to them. They had both wished for this for so long; being able to be together, yet remain friends with those that were important to them. And now it had finally come true.

After a while the couples had been dancing together to many different songs. Everything Dark had picked worked perfectly for the event, and every song was a hit. Ruby had been removed from the dance by a teacher due to her costume being too…extreme. Apoch and Astreal went with her as they weren't needed to keep watch on the dance anymore. A few teachers were around, and that was enough. Besides, the three witches had to report for duty to the headmaster, their time for fun was over. The witch sisters smiled happily that they had at least danced (although briefly) with the two boys they admired. Ruby however was wearing a sad expression due to not being able to dance with anybody after working so hard on her costume.

While the students were dancing out on the floor, a couple was lost in their own private dance again. Moka and Tsukune were having the greatest day with each other. They both treasured their time together like this and loved every second of it.

"Say Tsukune…" Moka said softly with a smile as she looked down a bit.

"What is it Moka?" the boy asked gently.

"I think _she_ wants some time with you now. Would that be ok?" she asked as she looked to her rosary.

"Of course, but better to remove it outside. We don't want to cause a scene here." He said looking around. The girl nodded and they walked off the dance floor towards the exits. Kokoa watched them walk outside together with a curious look.

"Where are they going?" she asked herself.

The outside suddenly shined brightly and a wave of vampiric energy swept through the area. Although they tried to be discrete about it, everybody stopped and turned towards the entrance with curious looks. Except for a few students who merely smiled, as they knew what was coming.

"Well then, let's see Romeo handle his other date." Rason said with a smirk.

From the entryway two students walked in. Tsukune was smiling proudly as he walked back in holding the hand of a girl. The girl who had long silver hair and blood red eyes.

**"Well then..."** Inner Moka said as she removed the satin gloves and her face mask. She tossed them to the side casually and looked to her boyfriend with her usual smile. Tsukune smiled back at her, the other half of the girl he loved with all his heart.

**"Let's dance."**


	34. Kokoa's Blessing

The auditorium at Yokai Academy was having a large costume dance for all students. The rules were that you couldn't use your monster form as a costume, you had to make your own. That's how humans do it, so that was how they had to do it as well. For many, it was a fun process of making your own outfit from scratch and wearing it proudly. For others it was a pain or a bother to have to make one, especially if you just wanted to go for the music or free food. Still, many students showed up dressed up as many various getups and outfits from the human world. The party was a big hit, and all the students were dancing the day away. Normally if this many monsters were put together in the same space a fight would surely break out. Still, the students had been on their best behavior and were enjoying the event. However something pulled them all out of that mood and had many looking to the doorway with great worry. Two massive vampiric auras just walked through the entryway and had everybody's attention.

"**So Tsukune..."** Inner Moka said with a playful wink to her boyfriend. **"Shall we dance? I've waited long enough for my turn with you."**

Next to her a boy stood dressed up as a dark prince. He held her hand and smiled at her like he always has before. However there was a more noticeable difference with him now compared to how he was a few minutes ago.

"Of course Moka, the night wouldn't be complete without a dance with you." He said to the girl. She looked at him curiously for a moment then smiled coyly at him.

"**Showing off your aura I see."** She said as she looked at the boy from head to toe. His eyes had turned crimson and he wasn't suppressing his vampire aura at all. He chuckled and shrugged a bit.

"Well you did say you wanted to spend some time with it. I thought I would be generous and let you enjoy it during the dance." he said with his usual smile.

"**Always thinking of your girl. And you wonder why I love you so."** She replied back playfully. The two chuckled a bit then walked into the dance, all eyes still on them as their auras were showing their true power to everybody.

"Wow, see, now you're just showing off." Rason said with a chuckle and shaking his head.

"Maybe a little." Tsukune said rubbing the back of his head.

"**Nothing wrong with asserting yourself Tsukune."** The vampire said proudly.

"BIG SISTER!" a voice called out from behind.

"**Really…I have to deal with this now…"** Inner Moka breathed out as Kokoa ran up and hugged her dearly.

"Big sister! I'm so glad you came too! Your vampire aura is amazing, you're the best!" she cried out as she looked up to her sister with stars in her eyes.

"**Kokoa…"** the elder sister breathed out.

From outside the auditorium a girl was seen rocketing out of the windows towards the sky at high speed. Back inside everybody had taken a step back from the blast zone where Inner Moka had sent a fierce kick to the girl. She retracted her leg and brushed her hair over her shoulder.

"**Now then, how about we get this party started."** She called out as she looked around. The crowd cheered out and resumed dancing again. The group gathered around where the redhead was taught her place again and looked at the vampire couple.

"So Tsukune, taking two girls to the dance huh?" Kurumu said with a playful wink. The boy just chuckled and looked to his girlfriend. The vampire looked over to Dark and smirked at him.

"**Got anything in that playlist with a stronger beat?"** she asked with a cocky smile. The boy just looked at her for a moment then reached to his holster.

"Wha! What are you doing?" Tsukune cried out as Dark took out his gun and aimed it at the DJ Station. Everybody just stared wide eyed at the boy.

"Are you crazy?" Rason yelled out. Dark just flipped the handle which revealed some buttons and pushed two of them. The music died down, then a faster dance song started up.

"Oh, it's the remote for the DJ station. Nice." Kurumu said as she eyed the boy as he held the gun there.

"Ha, I knew that wasn't a real gun!" a kid yelled out from nearby. He and two of his friends pointed at the demon and snickered.

"Yeah, everybody thinks he's a badass, but he's just some A/V nerd!" another called out. The boys were dressed up as gangsters from a noir film. They had the traditional trench coats, black shoes and pants, and black bowler hats.

"Hey, does that thing shoot silver bullets or double A's?" another snickered as he laughed.

"Really? Seriously, everywhere in this school there is a bully." Rason said as he raised an eyebrow at the kids. Kurumu nodded with a dull expression.

"Yeah, well this is a school for monsters, so I guess-"

BANG!

Everybody turned to see Dark had aimed the gun at the boys, smoke now coming out of the barrel. They stared wide eyed and looked over to the bullies. The bully in the middle was missing his hat. Behind him the hat rolled around in place then came to a stop, a bullet hole right in the middle. The hatless student looked up nervously then all three looked at Dark with wide eyes.

"You were saying?" he flatly said before pulling the hammer back, loading another round into the chamber. The bullies turned pale and ran out the door as fast as they could. The students around them stared at the boy as he twirled the gun around one finger then slipped it back into his holster without looking.

"Um…dude? What is wrong with you?" Rason said nervously.

"He had it coming." Dark said simply.

"Why do you have a real gun?" Tsukune asked as he stared at the boy.

"Goes with my costume." He replied. Mizore giggled and clung to his arm. The raver girl looked up at her boyfriend and smiled.

"I think it suits you beloved." She said with a warm smile.

"He has a _gun_ at a school dance?" Kurumu said with shock. Tsukune just stared at Dark with wide eyes as Rason slowly backed up a bit from him.

"He's so cool." Mizore said softly as she held onto her boyfriend. The group looked to each other and shrugged, then back out to the dance floor as students had resumed dancing, although at a safe distance from the boy that had a loaded weapon.

"**Well anyway, this song is much better. Let's go ****_boyfriend_****." **Inner Moka said with a smile. With that she grabbed the boy's hand and led him out to the dance floor. The others looked to each other then out to the dance floor.

"Yeah, not a bad beat. Let's go dance." Kurumu said playfully as she clung to Rason's arm.

"Anything you say my dear." He said as he led the girl out to the floor, the blue haired girl smiling brightly.

Mizore looked up at Dark who was already gazing into her eyes.

"Let's go my little snow bunny." He said with a soft smile. The snow girl sighed happily as she looked up at him.

_I love it when he calls me that._

The three couples walked out to the floor and started moving to the music. The song was a faster rock song and everybody was jumping around on the floor. Dark and Mizore stayed close and danced together, both of them keeping their movements in tune with the song. Rason and Kurumu were moving around with plenty of energy, the boy often catching the girl when she 'bounced' off balance. And Tsukune and Inner Moka were moving to the music while smiling at each other. The boy was captivated by his girl's movements and grace while the girl was enjoying her time with her boyfriend, and his impressive vampire aura.

From the entryway a girl with red pigtails had returned and was watching the group dance on the floor. She saw the smiles of all her friends, except Dark of course, as they danced together. Her eye was drawn to her sister as she watched her move around happily with Tsukune, the boy that her sister had apparently chosen to be with.

_I just don't get it big sister, why him? He's not that strong, he can't be. No way did he beat a dark lord. How can this human be worthy of you?_

She looked at the boy dressed as a prince dancing with his girlfriend. He wore the same smile he always had ever since he came to this school. He did have an impressive vampire aura. In fact because of both of their auras most of the students around them were keeping their distance a bit. She looked at him with discontent as she shook her head.

_What's so great about you? What does she see in you that I don't?_

She remembered her sister's words from before.

"**_It's true Kokoa, that boy saved me. Show some proper respect for Tsukune."_**

_He's not worthy of a vampire's respect. How could he have saved you? Nobody can take you down big sister, nobody!_

Dark's words from the field came to mind as well.

"_That boy risked his life to save nearly everybody here…are you saying that means nothing?"_

_I'm not saying that…it's just…_

She looked at the boy again, this time with curious eyes.

_Big sis does seem happy. But why? I don't understand what's so special about him. So what if he tried to save everybody. He's still a weakling right?_

She remembered when Tsukune saved her during their trip to the ski resort. He kept her warm and prevented her from freezing to death, even after she told him to get lost. He protected her from the harsh cold and kept her alive when nobody else could have.

_He…he did save me then…but…_

Kokoa looked at the boy dancing out on the floor with wonder.

_Everybody keeps saying he's alright…that he is worthy. Big sister, Dark, everybody stands by him. Everybody but me…_

She looked down at the floor as her mind started to repeat those words again and again.

Out on the dance floor Tsukune was still dancing to the song with high energy.

"**You have some real moves Tsukune, not bad."** The vampire said as she danced to the beat next to him.

"I should say the same to you. I didn't know you were quite the dancer." He said as he eyed her graceful movements. Her body seemed to move around to the beat with energy and precision, her legs moving about gracefully while her silver hair flowed behind her.

"**Well, I wasn't always. But I thought it would be good to learn the basics."** She said with a cocky smile.

"Oh? Who taught you to dance? You're incredible, I should take the same lessons." He said with a smile. The vampire looked up for a moment then looked to Tsukune with a blank expression.

Last night back in Moka's Room:

"Ok, we had better try to learn some of these for tomorrow." Moka said looking through a few dance videos she rented from the school store.

**_I don't see how it can be so hard, it's just moving around to music. Should be no trouble for us._**

"Alright, well let's try the first video." She said as she popped it into the player. The outer self's dancing was slow and wobbly, often falling down and tripping over herself as she nervously watched the video. For the inner self to practice Moka had to quickly run over to the boys dorm building, knock on Tsukune's door, and when the boy opened it a crack while he and Rason were working on his costume, quickly took his hand and plinked off the rosary. The boy would just watch with confusion as Inner Moka appeared, winked at him, then took off for her dorm room without saying a word. Her dancing however destroyed the table, chair, and sent a stuffed bat that belonged to the outer self flying out the window.

"Um, let's try a different video." Moka said as she looked around the damaged room.

**_Fine, that last video was horrible anyway._**

After three more videos most of Moka's room had been obliterated, minus the TV which somehow had dodged all the chaos around it. The bed was broken, the desk was halfway through the wall, and for some reason there was a scorch mark by the window. Tsukune had at this point begun to wonder what's come over his girlfriend as she kept coming back to have the rosary removed that he _already_ removed a short while ago. However with his current work for his costume he couldn't pursue the vampire to find out what she was up to.

"We…we kind of suck at this don't we?" Moka asked herself nervously.

**_It's not our fault, these videos are terrible! I don't think we are doing anything different from what they are doing._**

"What are we going to do? At this rate we'll kill Tsukune just by dancing with him." She said softly.

**_There must be some way we can practice properly, something that will give us proper motivation._**

"Not killing Tsukune isn't enough?" Moka asked dryly.

**_Not helping. Hmm, I have an idea, head down to the lobby._**

The pink haired vampire walked down to the lobby of the girls dorm rooms and looked around. Off in the corner there was a television set up with several video games for use by the school. The girl walked over and looked at the selection. After a moment she found what she was looking for.

"Is this actually going to help?" Moka asked curiously.

**_Seems like it. A lot of students play this and they are good dancers. Besides, if we break anything here, at least our room won't get any more damaged._**

"Well, ok, worth a try I guess." She said as she inserted the game.

A few hours passed and some students were gathered by the corner watching something. A few girls walked in from outside and noticed the crowd.

"What's going on?" one of them asked a girl watching.

"Some girl is playing Dance Dance Revolution, she's tearing it up!" the other girl said excitedly.

The girls looked over and walked through the crowd to get a closer look. As they neared the front they saw the mystery girl. She had silver hair and blood red eyes. Her movements were fast and precise as she watched the screen with a sly grin.

"Incredible! Where did you learn to move like that?" a girl called out.

"**Just like learning to fight, all about concentration and moving the body just right."** She said as she jumped around. Oddly enough her practice at moving around in combat and fast reflexes transferred over to the video game rather well. She had destroyed three game mats, but was learning to control her strength. She also confused Tsukune by having him remove the rosary once again, but the girl felt that this time would be the last time she would need to do that for the night.

_Wow, I didn't think a game would help us this much._

**_I'm surprised as well. Remind me to pick up a copy of this game for our room, it's a good workout._**

Back at the dance:

"**I learned by doing actually. But I can show you some moves sometime if you like."** She said with a smile. The boy nodded and kept dancing with his girlfriend, the two moving together perfectly well to the music. After a moment looked at her curiously.

"Is that what you were doing last night with the other Moka?" he asked. The vampire smiled weakly and shrugged.

**"Um…maybe."** she said simply. The boy laughed a bit and shook his head amusingly while Inner Moka chuckled a bit. The song finally came to an end and the couples looked to each other.

"Wow, you two have some real moves." Kurumu said as she and Rason smiled at the vampires.

"Yeah, didn't know you guys were that good." Rason said with a chuckle.

"Just moving to the music I guess." Tsukune said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"**Nothing to it really."** Inner Moka said arrogantly.

_Right, keep telling yourself that._

**_Don't you start._**

"This night is perfect, well worth the long wait." Mizore said as she held onto her cowboy's arm.

"I know what you mean." Tsukune said as he looked into his girlfriend's eyes.

"**My Tsukune, always the charmer." **Inner Moka said with a soft smile.

"Excuse me." A voice called out from behind her. Inner Moka turned to see Kokoa standing there looking at the group with a look of discontent.

"**Oh, Kokoa. Let me guess, you want to fight again."** Inner Moka said as she turned to face the redhead.

"No, I was…" she said hesitantly. She looked down for a moment, then looked to Tsukune.

"I was wondering if I could dance with him." She said while looking at the surprised boy.

"With me?" he asked curiously.

"**What's this about Kokoa?"** the elder sister said raising an eyebrow.

"I just want one dance with him. What's the big deal?" Kokoa snapped as she looked off to the side.

"Well, I suppose one dance couldn't hurt." Tsukune said as he looked at the young girl.

"Famous last words." Rason said as he smirked at the boy.

"**Alright Kokoa, but just one dance. And if you try anything with my Tsukune…" **Inner Moka said with a threatening voice.

"I'll bring him back in one piece, geez." Kokoa said as she took Tsukune's hand and led him off to the floor. She paused for a moment and looked to Dark.

"Dark, could you slow the song down a bit for us?" she asked curiously. Everybody just looked at her.

"Slow song huh?" Rason said looking over to Inner Moka. The vampire just narrowed her eyes a bit at her sister.

"**I'm watching you Kokoa."** She said with a sharp eye. Dark nodded and switched the song to a slow dance tune with his gun, causing Rason to flinch as he put the gun back in its holster again. Kokoa dragged Tsukune out to the dance floor and started to dance with the music. She had her hands over his shoulders while he had his around her waist. She looked at him with her same look of discontent while he nervously smiled at the girl.

"So…um, Kokoa, what's on your mind?" he asked hoping to break the silence.

"Alright, let's get something straight here. I know you didn't beat that dark lord." She said in a hushed voice to the boy. He looked at the girl with surprise and stammered a bit.

"Wha…what…what do you mean?" he said nervously.

"I mean my big sister beat him. I know she did, so don't lie to me." She said as she glared at the boy. She kept her hands around his shoulders tightly to keep him from getting away.

"Listen, Kokoa, about what happened…" he started.

"Save it. I'm not here to listen to your side of the story. I just need to know one thing." Kokoa said with a hiss.

"What…what might that be?" Tsukune said a bit worried. Kokoa looked down for a moment, then looked back up to the boy. Her eyes seem to soften a bit.

"Why does she keep saying you saved her?" she asked in a gentle voice. The boy just looked at her curiously.

"What?" he asked.

"She keeps saying you saved her. I know she beat that vampire lord, but why…why does she always say you saved her?" She asked looking intently at the boy. He looked at her for a moment, then glanced over to the side. Inner Moka was watching them with a careful eye as they danced.

"I don't know her reasons. I only know that I would do anything I can to save her. I want to stay by her side and protect her." He said gently.

"Why? You're just…you were just...a human. Why do you want to protect her? You act like she needs you to save her when she doesn't." Kokoa said with a harsh tone.

"She may not need it, but I want to nonetheless. I want to be there for her Kokoa, I never want to leave her side."

"But why?" Kokoa asked confused.

"I love her Kokoa." He said gently. The vampire looked at him with curious eyes.

"I love her with all my heart. I would give anything to protect her, even my life." the boy said looking at her with a calm smile. The young vampire looked at him curiously.

"I don't know why she says I saved her from that vampire lord. Yes, it's true I didn't land the finishing blow to him. I struck first, but she finished him off. She fought just as bravely and fiercely as I did against him, maybe more so." He continued. The redhead looked to her sister than back to him again. Kokoa took in those words. She also remembered what her sister had said before.

"**_So you don't believe it do you? You really think Tsukune is so weak?"_**

_He fought just as my big sister did against that vampire lord. He fought knowing he may very well die, yet he did so anyway. For her…_

"I know you think I'm just a lousy human Kokoa. But I want to prove to you somehow that I will be strong for Moka, that I will always stand by her side when she needs me. I promise you that." He said as he looked over to see Inner Moka still watching them closely. Kokoa looked at the boy dancing with her. He had crimson eyes and a strong vampiric aura. Yet before he had any of his powers Moka, both sides of her, wanted to be with him. They cared for and wanted to protect him even when he was just a regular human.

"Tsukune…" she said softly.

"And I know that I'm not the hero she makes me out to be..." he continued.

"Tsukune…" she said a bit louder this time.

"But I want to give her everything I have…" he said with confidence.

"Tsukune…" She said looking at the boy more sternly.

"Whatever it takes to be with her, I'll go through anything…" he said as he kept going.

"Tsukune…" the vampire said as her eyebrow twitched.

"I can't help it, it's just the way I feel. She's the most-"

"Tsukune!" she snapped getting his attention.

"Ah, yes Kokoa?" he said a bit surprised at the girl.

"Please stop talking for a minute." She breathed out. The boy nodded and looked at her nervously. Kokoa looked over to her sister for a moment then looked back into the crimson eyes of the boy dancing with her.

"I'm only going to say this once. So listen closely." She said with a stern voice. The boy looked at her curiously.

"If you're going to be with my sister, then you better damn well take care of her, or else I'll make you pay." She said with a growl. The boy looked at the girl he held with a worried expression, then it shifted to a curious look again.

"Wait…are you saying…" he said softly.

"I'm saying…" she started then looked down. After a moment she looked back up with sincere eyes.

"Please don't hurt her." She said softly. Tsukune looked at the girl with a look of wonder. He glanced over to see Inner Moka still keeping her eyes on him. Looking back to the young vampire he smiled confidently.

"I promise, I'll always take care of her Kokoa." He said. The young girl nodded and looked down.

_If she says you are the one…then maybe…maybe you really are._

The song ended and the two vampires walked back to the elder sister near the tables. The others were still out on the dance floor with the other students.

"**So, how was it?"** Inner Moka asked her sister with a raised eyebrow. Kokoa looked at Tsukune for a moment, then smirked at her sister.

"Not bad. I guess I can tolerate him being around you." She said smugly. Tsukune just rubbed the back of his head and looked at his girlfriend with a smile.

"**I see. Well that's good to hear."** Inner Moka replied with a smirk. She looked to Tsukune and smiled at the boy.

"**I have no intention of letting this one go after all."** She said with a playful wink.

"I feel the same way about you Moka." He said with a warm smile. Inner Moka walked up to the boy and wrapped her arms around his neck holding the boy close.

"**I'll hold you to that Tsukune." **She said with a purr, then kissed the boy. He wasted no time holding her close and kissing her back. Kokoa just looked at them for a moment then looked away.

"Really? I give my blessing and you jump right to the PDA. Show some class." She scoffed.

After the kiss ended Inner Moka looked deep into Tsukune's eyes.

"**Well then, let's continue our date shall we?"** she said with a playful grin. The boy nodded and took her hand.

"You bet." He said as he led her out to the dance floor. Kokoa just watched them walk out and start dancing with their friends again.

"You better take good care of her, or else." Kokoa growled to herself.

* * *

The dance continued on till the late hours of the day. Once students started to leave the party began to wind down. Outside the auditorium a group of students were walking back towards the dorm rooms.

"Yahoo! That was a blast!" Kurumu cheered out as she jumped up.

"I know, this school should have more events like this." Rason said as he held his girl close to him. He glanced over to see Dark walking with Mizore.

"Don't have to clean up after work?" he asked with a grin. The silent boy just looked at him then looked ahead.

"I have better things to do with my time." He simply said. The snow girl attached to his arm held him tightly and had a soft smile on her face.

"Yeah I suppose so." Rason said looking up. He glanced next to him at the blue haired girl and smiled at her.

"Shall we have one last flight for the night my dear?" he asked. The girl nodded and smiled up at him.

"You bet!" she said as her wings appeared. Rason took off his shirts and tied them around his waist. He stretched out his wings and turned to the group.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow." He said with a wave. With that the two took off into the air.

"Showoff." Dark said simply.

"Still must be fun." Yukari said watching them soar through the air. Tsukune turned to his silver haired date and smiled. She held his hand as they walked together and she was looking up with a calm smile on her face.

"Thank you for a perfect day Moka." He said to her with his brown eyes. The vampire turned to him and smirked.

"**Thank you Tsukune, it will be a night that I and my other self will remember always."** She said to her boyfriend.

"Say, where is the rosary anyway?" he asked looking around. The vampire stopped and raised her dress up. Up by her thigh the rosary was held in place by her garter belt. Tsukune looked at it then looked up with a blush.

"Ah, there it is." He said a bit nervously.

"**You can remove it when we get to my room."** She said with a purr. Tsukune let out a small blood geyser from his nose and kept walking with her, slightly in a daze. Kokoa sighed from behind them and looked down. She was wondering if giving him her blessing was the best idea after all.

Mizore looked at the couple with a smirk then looked up to her boyfriend.

"Dark, do you think you could walk me back to my room tonight?" she asked timidly. The demon looked to her and nodded, a smile briefly showing for a moment. She clung to his arm tightly and rolled the lollipop around in her mouth.

_Tonight's the night…_

When they got to the dorm rooms they started up the staircase. Kokoa and Yukari said their goodnights and went towards their rooms. Dark and Mizore said their goodnights, well Mizore did, Dark merely waved, and walked towards the snow maiden's room. Inner Moka and Tsukune walked towards the vampire's room, the boy looking at his girlfriend with nervous eyes. There were many things she could have in mind to do with him when they got to her room, most of which would probably be intense for the boy.

When they entered the room the silver haired vampire closed the door behind her and looked towards her prince.

"Moka?" he asked curiously.

"**Tsukune..." **she said softly as she walked up to him and kissed him. The boy relaxed and kissed back, both of them holding each other in their loving embrace. When the kiss ended she gazed into his eyes.

"Moka…" he said dreamily. The vampire smiled at the boy, then looked down for a moment.

"**My other self wants to kiss you as well, but don't take too long. I'm looking forward to spending more quality time with you."** She said with a sly smile. The boy blushed a bit at that and nervously laughed.

"Of…of course Moka." He stammered. The vampire guided his hand towards her thigh to the rosary. The boy tried his best not to pass out as he removed it and brought it up to her neck. Once he reattached it the vampire gave a last wink to him before changing back. Her hair shifted back to bright pink, her bust size decreased a bit, and her eyes returned to a bright green. After a moment she stood back upright and looked to her boyfriend.

"Oh Tsukune, today was the best day of my life. Thank you." She said dreamily.

"Oh Moka, anything for you." He replied back.

"Tsukune…" she said as she leaned in closer.

"Moka…" he replied.

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"Tsukune…you smell so nice." She said softly.

"Moka…" he said back. He then stopped and blinked.

"Mo-" he started before she latched onto his neck. The boy sighed and gave a weak smile while he held his girlfriend. As the girl drank the tasty blood from her boyfriend, she replayed the events of the day over and over in her head.

_I still can't believe it! He was dressed up as an actual prince!_

**_Um, hey…_**

_He danced with me, he actually danced with me! It was a real date!_

**_Hey!_**

_It was everything I've dreamed of! It was even better than that! It was perfect!_

**_Hey! Snap out of it!_**

_And now he's in my room, my prince is here in my room! It's like a dream come true!_

**_Hey! Are you listening to me?_**

_What?_

**_You're taking too much blood from him!_**

She snapped out of it and jumped back with a gasp. The boy dropped to the ground with a soft thump and moaned as he moved about weakly.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Tsukune, can you hear me?" she cried out. The boy just moved a bit then passed out.

"Oh…whoops…" she said softly.

**_Great, there goes my fun with him tonight…_**

_I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. His blood was so tasty, and I didn't have any all day._

She looked at the boy asleep on her floor, he was murmuring in a daze and twitched a bit now and again.

**_Well, at least get him into bed. Don't need him sleeping on the floor while he's over._**

Moka picked the boy up and laid him down in her bed. She rested herself next to the boy and looked at his face with dreamy eyes.

"Oh Tsukune…I love you so much…" she said as she rested her head on the pillow that also rested her boyfriend's head. She closed her eyes, her mind again replaying the day's events.

"Tsukune…thank you…" she said as she fell asleep next to the boy. They slept there together, the vampire who fell in love with a human, and the boy who fell in love with a vampire. She dreamed of him all through the night, as she always did every night. If Tsukune had any dreams that night however, it involved his life flashing before his eyes.


	35. Her Angel

At Yokai Academy the rules were that you had to remain in your human form while on campus. Although the rule was strictly enforced (more or less) in the school itself, it was slightly more lax if students were outside or near the dorms. Students had to try to always remain in human form, but sometimes a slip of the disguise would happen. Walking around in monster form would attract attention very quickly, yet flying high in the sky was one way to avoid the rule. For Kurumu it was always easy to use her wings to soar in the sky to be alone with her thoughts. It was nice for a while, but she did always want somebody to fly with her. Tsukune couldn't have, even if he did choose her, and she was prepared to face that possibility before. But now she was able to fly with her boyfriend, her Destined One, her angel.

The two were flying high in the sky above the forest, the wind racing through their hair as they dove and flew around together. With Kurumu's demon wings she was able to dart around with high agility. Rason however was able to fly faster and glide longer due to his feathered wing strength. Still, they stayed side by side and cherished their time together. A dance in the sky, between an angel and a succubus.

"Yahoo!" she yelled out as she spun around in the air, her boyfriend smiling at her and admiring her beauty. The girl's figure was easily seen, especially in her maid outfit as she soared into the air. Her hair flowed gently in the breeze as her tail waved behind her.

"This is the best! I love flying high in the sky like this." Kurumu said as she gazed around the horizon. She glanced over to see her angel looking at her.

"You really are an angel yourself." He said with a warm smile. He flew around her and soared below her again. He loved looking up at her and seeing the stars behind her.

"Oh stop, you're the real angel here." She said with a blush.

"I mean it though, I've told myself from the first day I met you that you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He said as he took in her beauty.

"Oh Rason." She said softly. The shirtless boy always made her heart skip a beat, and not just because she was attracted to him physically. Not just because he cared about her so dearly. It was also because she felt the bond between them, stronger than ever as it pulled them closer.

"Come my dear, let's go for another round through the tree lines." He said as he dove down to the forest. She giggled and followed her mate of fate down and into the trees. They would fly through the forest at high speed, weaving and dodging trees with ease. For Kurumu, her agility and smaller wingspread made it especially easy. For Rason, his larger wingspread was a bit of a hindrance, but with his strength he was able to make sharp turns or dodges just the same.

They flew through the forest and raced back up to the sky. As she hovered a bit in the sky at the peak of their rise Rason flew up next to her and gently grabbed her. He held her closely in the air with a hug, using his wings to keep them hovering in the sky.

"Like you said my dear, this is the best." He said as he gazed into her eyes. She sighed happily and held the boy closely. Her eyes locked into a deep gaze with his as her wings retracted a bit, the girl allowing the angel to carry her in place. Her tail gently swung about behind her as she got lost in her thoughts with the boy she loved.

"Rason, I love you so much." She said softly. She leaned up and kissed the boy, the angel holding her close and returning the love. They flew in place together while locked into an embrace high in the night sky. Once the kiss ended the girl smiled up at her boyfriend.

"Well, shall we head back?" he asked as he looked back down to the ground below.

"I suppose, fly me to my room?" she said with a giggle. Not often a girl can say that to her boyfriend. The angel nodded and the two took off towards the girl's dorm room.

When they arrived outside her room she slid the glass window open and hopped in. As she landed down on the floor her wings and tail retracted. She looked back to her angel flying in place outside her window.

"Tonight was a perfect night Kurumu. Thank you for going with me to the dance." he said with a warm smile.

"Anything with you. You know, it doesn't have to end just yet, you're welcome to come in." she said as she motioned into her room. The angel looked up for a moment then smiled back at his girl.

"Please Rason? I don't want you to leave just yet." She said with pleading eyes.

"Well, I suppose I could stay a bit longer. No class tomorrow anyway." He said, and with that he hopped into her room as well. He retracted his wings back as far as they would go and stood up in her room looking around.

"Wow, actually inside a girl's room." He said to himself with a chuckle.

"First time?" the girl teased.

"Actually…yes." He said with a laugh. The girl walked up to him and held him closely.

"First time for everything." She said gently as she looked into his eyes.

"Kurumu." He said softly as he looked at his girl.

"Rason…you know, I'm so glad I found my Destined One. I always hoped I would find mine someday." She said with a loving smile.

"I know the feeling, always good to find that special somebody in life." He said as he held her closer. She tilted her head and looked at him with a curious smile.

"Tell me, how come you came to this school?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he replied with a curious look.

"Well, I came here to find my Destined One, much like Mizore came here to find a husband." She replied with a soft smile.

"Oh, well…I just came here…" he said softly.

"No reason? Why come here rather than stay in heaven?" she asked as she took a step back to admire her angel.

"Well…" he started then looked up. Kurumu just looked at him with curious eyes.

"I came here because I had to as well." He said after a moment.

"Had to?" she said while looking at him with a puzzled look.

"Yeah…" he said as he looked down at the floor.

"How come? Are you ok?" she asked seeing the angel bothered by something.

"Well…" he said as he kept looking at the floor. He looked back out the window at the night sky for a moment.

"Rason?" she asked worriedly. He turned back to her with a sincere look.

"I love you Kurumu, so…if you want to know, I'll tell you." he said softly. Kurumu looked at him with wonder. She motioned for the two to sit on the bed. After they walked over and sat next to each other she waited for him to continue.

"You asked before if I watched over the human world." He said after a long pause. She only nodded in response.

"Well, I used to. Before…" he said before struggling to say anything further.

"Before what?" she asked with high interest.

"Before I was…exiled." He said softly. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Exiled? You were…kicked out of heaven?" she asked a bit surprised.

"More or less." He simply said.

"But…can they do that? You're an angel! Why would they do that to you?" she said with confused look.

"Because I didn't follow their beliefs." He said looking down. She gave him a puzzled expression. After another pause he continued.

"I was the only angel that didn't…that didn't consider humans the only ones worth saving." He said as he looked to her with an upset look.

"What do you mean?" she asked softly. He looked at her for a moment then back up. He knew she needed to know why he was here. She was bound to be curious of it eventually. He thought now was as good as time as ever to tell the tale.

_High above the clouds in the human world a vast city spanned the horizons. Amongst the city many winged beings flew about. Many men, women, and children soared about happily without a care in the world. Why should they worry about anything, after all, they were dead and were here to enjoy eternal bliss. Humans of all ages were here to relax and enjoy anything they wished for leading good natured lives. Above the city another building was floating high in the sky. A small palace where more angels looked down at the city and the world below it._

"_Rason!" a voice called out from inside. One of the angels standing guard as he watched over the city turned and smiled._

"_Gabriel!" he called out to his comrade. Another angel flew over to him with a wide smile. They were both dressed in the usual clothing for their race, a simple white short toga and a red belt. They wore sandals on their feet and their wings were retracted a bit while on the ground. The only difference between them was one angel had short blonde hair that was neatly combed while the other had short red hair that was a bit messy._

"_So how goes the watch?" Gabriel asked his comrade. Rason looked back down to the city with a grin._

"_They are enjoying their paradise. As always." He said kindly._

"_They have it so lucky. They get to enjoy eternity, and we have to protect it." Gabriel said with a sigh._

"_Now now, it's an honor to be trusted by the higher-ups with this responsibility." Rason said calmly._

"_I suppose so." Gabriel replied as he looked down at the city below._

_The Almighty may have his say in what goes on in the afterlife, but even he needs some help to maintain order across the globe. Every country had its own heavenly city and palace to watch over it. The city was populated by those who were allowed into heaven and the palace was stationed with those chosen to protect it and watch the human world below. In heaven, humans were considered sacred, even if they were walking down the path to evil. Until they damned their souls for whatever reason, they were still considered precious and to be guarded by the angels in the palace by otherworldly threats._

"_I hear you are on watch duty for the human world tonight. Aren't you so lucky." Gabriel said with a smirk. Rason just laughed at that._

_"Yes, well at least I'll be able to stretch my wings out a bit. You'll still be stuck here watching nothing happen in paradise." He said to his friend._

_"Thanks for rubbing it in. Well, watch over the humans well then." Gabriel replied with a pat on Rason's back. With that he flew off towards the city. Rason looked down to the human world and tilted his head._

"_Not like anything ever happens down there anyway." He said to himself. With that he dove down towards the earth to keep a close eye on the humans._

"**_Sounds like you were a noble guardian." Kurumu said as she listened to the story._**

"**_Yeah, I used to be." Rason said softly._**

"**_So why would they kick a straight arrow like you out of heaven?" she asked curiously._**

"**_Because I did what I felt was right…" he replied._**

_Rason was flying around the night sky above a human city. He flew quickly and silently, always staying out of sight. No need to be seen by humans, it would certainly cause a stir in their world. After a few hours he dropped down to a park to rest and enjoy the scenery._

"_Always quiet." He said as he looked around. Sure, there were crimes being committed, and some humans were doing things that would certainly damn them to hell. But unless it involved a monster attacking a human, angels could not interfere with a human's life._

"_Another boring night. Oh well, at least its peaceful here." He said as he looked up at the stars in the sky._

_Suddenly he heard a scream from nearby. He looked around casually trying to find the source._

"_Let me guess, another rapist in the park. How cliché." He said with a weak expression. He walked around to find the source of the scream. He felt a sudden wave of monster power ripple by causing him to look around cautiously._

"_Ahhh! Help me!" a girl cried out._

"_Ok, maybe not a boring night after all." He said as he ran towards the scream. He looked around frantically and found the source. She was dressed like a normal teenager, tennis shoes, blue denim jeans, a white shirt, and short black hair. She was running around with brown eyes that had tears forming in them, the girl looking around worriedly while trembling._

"_I see there's the damsel, where's the monster?" Rason said with a keen eye._

_Behind the girl a man was seen running at her with a wild look in his eyes. He had dark shoes, black pants, and a red t-shirt. He had short brown hair and a scar on his left cheek._

"_Get back here, you belong to me and you know it!" he yelled out._

_Rason eyed the two closely. They both looked human, but he knew that monsters would be able to disguise themselves in this form easily nowadays. Besides he knew there was a monster nearby, he felt the power earlier and there was no mistaking it._

"**_Seemed like a normal situation as far as these things go. Monster is after a pretty young girl, and tries to take her by force." Rason explained casually._**

"**_So did you help her? And she wasn't prettier than me right?" Kurumu inquired with a stern voice._**

"**_Not at all, but that's not the point here my dear." He replied nervously._**

"_Get away from me!" the girl yelled out as she ran from the man. He closed in and grabbed her, then threw her down onto the grass by the path._

"_How dare you run away from me!" he yelled out. The girl trembled and backed up away from him. Rason eyed the two closely. He could feel the monster energy around them, just barely._

"_That guy won't get away with this." He said as he arched his wings up._

"_Now then girl, take off your pants and shirt right now. Do as you're told!" the man roared out as the girl trembled before him. She tried to get up and run away but the man grabbed her by the hair and pulled her down onto the grass. The two began to roll around as she tried to get him off of her._

"_No!" she cried out._

"_Dammit, stop fighting me!" he yelled at her._

"_Enough!" a voice called from above. They looked up to see Rason swooping down at them. In a flash he flew by and kicked the guy off of her, sending him tumbling into the grass. Rason landed next to the girl and looked at her with gentle eyes._

"_You ok?" he asked kindly. The girl stared at him with wide eyes and an open mouth._

_"An…angel." she breathed out as she saw the angelic boy standing there with a calm smile._

_"Are you ok?" he asked gently again. The girl just stared with wide eyes and slowly nodded._

"_What the…what is this? Who the fuck are you?" the man roared as he got back up._

"_Just a watchful guardian. So, trying to rape this poor young girl? How disgusting." Rason said with a scowl._

"_I can do whatever I want with her! Get out of here and mind your own business." the man snapped back. He looked at the girl with a cold glare._

"_You can't escape me, you know that!" he said with a sly grin._

"_You won't be touching any more girls tonight buddy." Rason said as he dashed at the man. He knew monsters were strong beings, he had to act quickly or else this guy might overpower him, or worse, hurt the girl. He raced at the man with high speed and sent a punch right to his face._

"_Down you go!" he yelled as the punch connected._

_CRUNCH!_

_The man's head imploded from the blast and remains of the skull and brain blasted out the other side. The body twitched and dropped down onto the grass with a soft thump. Rason just blinked at the body and tilted his head._

"_That was...easy." He said as he scratched his head._

"**_So you killed the bastard? That's not so bad, he was going to rape that girl. You were just doing your job." Kurumu said with a smile._**

"**_No, you don't understand…" Rason said as he continued._**

_Rason looked down at the body with surprised eyes. It wasn't the fact that he killed him so easily. It wasn't that he saved a girl from being raped tonight. It was because although the man was dead and lying before him, he could still feel the monster energy._

_From behind him._

_Rason slowly turned to see the girl standing there with a kind smile. Her eyes flickered green for a moment then returned to brown._

"_Thank you, I was afraid nobody would have come to save me. He said he was going to do…horrible things to me. Thank you so much my angel." She said with a smile. Rason looked at her with wide eyes as his jaw dropped a bit._

"_I'm surprised, I thought angels in heaven didn't care about us monsters. But thank you, I owe my life to you." She said with a small bow._

"_You're…you're a…" he breathed out._

"**_She was a weak monster, one that was just probably just trying to live a normal life. That man just wanted to use her for his own sick pleasures." Rason explained._**

"**_So that guy you killed…was a human?" Kurumu asked curiously._**

_Rason looked down to the body on the ground then back to the girl. He did the right thing, he saved her from being used and abused by a horrible man. He knew that the reasons behind his actions were just. He also knew what this meant for him._

"_Uh oh…" he said softly as he looked up at the sky. He gulped and showed signs of being afraid._

"_They are going to be pissed." He said worriedly._

_Back up in the palace Rason stood before a group of angels in a great round hall. He stood in the center while the angels sat at a crescent shaped table that was set before him._

"_Rason! Explain yourself!" one yelled out._

"_I was just protecting her from a rapist." Rason said softly._

"_You killed a human!" another angel roared out._

"_I didn't know at the time, and besides, he was going to abuse that girl." Rason pleaded._

"_That was no girl! It was a monster! An unholy demon spawn." another angel said with a snarl._

"_He was a horrible man, and she's an innocent girl." Rason said again, confused as to why this was so wrong in their eyes._

"_Horrible man or not, we do not harm humans EVER! And she was not a girl, she was a monster. Are you blind?" another voice called out._

"_Why is it so wrong for me to have saved her? He was obviously a bad man." Rason said as he stood proudly against the glaring eyes of the council._

"_No excuses! Human lives are above all else, you know this!" one of the council angels said as he slammed his fists on the table._

"_That makes no sense though. Seriously, a life is a life, no matter what it is." Rason replied holding his head high._

"_Blasphemy!" another angel roared out. Gabriel stepped up from behind Rason and looked at his friend curiously._

"_You really think those monsters are worth protecting? Rason, you can't be serious. Just admit you made a mistake. Her monster energy clouded your judgment. Just admit that you are wrong." He said gently. Rason looked to his friend then back to the council. After all this time in heaven he learned that in the human world, human lives always come first. That they are above all else in existence and the only ones worth protecting. That they are the only ones he should care about._

_And he was sick of hearing it._

"_No." he said sternly. Everybody looked at him in disbelief._

"_No?" Gabriel said a bit surprised._

"_No, what I did was right. I saved an innocent girl down there, even if you all don't think so." Rason said with confidence._

"_Rason! This cannot be overlooked!" a council member said with an angry shout. Gabriel looked at the council then to his friend with worried eyes._

"_For your crimes against heaven, you shall be executed immediately!" another shouted out. Rason looked down and tried to control his anger. He knew what he did was right, he wouldn't allow himself to think otherwise, not even to please them._

"_Get him out of here!" a council member roared as the group glared at the boy._

"_Wait." A voice called out. They all turned to a council member who had been quiet all this time. The angel got up from his seat and walked over to Rason. He was an older angel, with long golden hair and blue eyes._

"_You really believe that...that monster you saved…was worth saving?" he asked curiously._

"_Yes, I do." Rason replied without hesitation._

"_Why is that?" the elder asked as he tilted his head._

"_Humans are capable of both good and evil. We have all seen it. Monsters are no different." Rason said as he looked at the council members around him._

"_How do you know? How many monsters have you seen that are…good?" the elder chuckled._

"_None, because we kill them before they can say anything." Rason replied as he looked down._

"_So you think that if you got to know a monster…you could be…friends?" the elder asked with a mock smile. The other council members laughed a bit._

"_Yes, I do." Rason replied with a smirk. The elder walked back to the table and looked up thoughtfully._

"_Rason, seriously, just admit you made a mistake. This is crazy." Gabriel said in a hushed tone. Rason just shook his head at his comrade and looked back to the council. After a moment the elder walked back over to him._

"_Are you willing to risk your life to prove that point?" he asked with a curious look._

"_Yes, I am sir." Rason said with a look of determination. The council member looked at him for a moment, then nodded._

"_Very well. We shall send you somewhere that you can prove your point to us." He said with a grin._

"_Somewhere, sir?" Rason asked curiously._

"_There is a school in the monster world. Yokai Academy it is called. There young monsters are supposedly being taught to live amongst humans peacefully. To…coexist with them. The idea is considered a joke of course, but if you are so confident that they are not so bad, then you shall attend this school as well." He said as he looked into Rason's eyes._

"_You do realize that monsters kill their own kind, as well as humans. They are just that, monsters. You will likely die on your first day there." another angel said with a smug look._

"_If you prefer, we can execute you here, quickly and painlessly. Much better than being torn apart by those…things." another said with a chuckle. Rason looked around at the group then to the elder before him._

"_Fine, I will attend this school. I'll prove to you that not all monsters are bad. Some are worth protecting just as much as humans." He said with confident expression._

"_Very well, we will…check up on you from time to time Rason. For your sake, I hope you're right." the elder said with a grin. Rason gave a small bow to the group and proceeded to walk out. As he passed Gabriel he stopped and looked to him._

"_I will be fine my friend." He said with a kind smile._

"_I wish I could believe that." Gabriel replied with a sorrowful look._

"_Do not worry about me. Humans can be just as bad as monsters, so there's no reason to think monsters can't be just as good as humans." Rason said with a soft smile_

"_I hope you're right." Gabriel said. With that Rason proceeded out of the palace._

"_He won't be coming back, that I'm sure of." a council member said with a laugh._

"_To think, monsters being more pure than humans. Absurd!" another quipped. The elder stood in the middle of the room as he watched the boy walk out._

"_Good luck boy. You'll need it." he said softly to himself._

Rason looked over to Kurumu as she gazed at her angel with wonder.

"So, that's why you came here." She said softly.

"I came here on the belief that not all monsters could be bad. I just refused to think otherwise." He said as he looked at his beautiful girlfriend.

"I'm glad you did." She said softly with a smile. Rason held his hand up and caressed her cheek, the boy gazing into her eyes deeply as he felt the bond between them.

"I would never have thought however…" he said as he leaned in closer. Kurumu leaned in and started to close her eyes.

"That I would find my Destined One here…" he said as he leaned in and kissed her. The bond between them burned brightly within and he held her passionately in an embrace. The kiss seemed to last forever as he cherished every second with his love. When the kiss broke he looked at the blushing face his girl, her breathing racing as she was catching her breath from the angel.

"And I am so glad that I did. I love you Kurumu." He said with great care.

"I love you Rason, with all my heart." She said. The two kissed again and got lost in their own little world.

* * *

High above in the sky, past the clouds and the barrier that separated the monster world and the human world, two angels were looking down with curious eyes from the heavenly realm. The stood at the edge of the palace of guardian angels near its courtyard as they watched their former guardian down below.

"Well, I think we have our answer." Gabriel said as he smiled downward.

"I suppose so." the elder said as he looked at the happy couple.

"Monsters and angels, who would have thought." Gabriel said with a laugh. The elder started walking back to the palace.

"I suppose he proved his point. Still, it may be some time before the council approves of this idea. He may have to remain there on his own till then." He said as he looked up. Gabriel continued to look down at the couple with curious eyes.

"I suppose so, still, I don't think he's complaining." He said as he looked at his friend.

_You may be right Rason, maybe monsters aren't all bad after all._


	36. Transfusion

Moka Akashiya has always dreamed of being with Tsukune. For a long time she knew she was in love with the boy and wished to be the one he picked from all the girls. She would stay up at night and stare out her window towards his, thinking about the boy of her dreams. When she slept she would dream of being on a date with him, maybe at the park or to a formal dance. She wished to be his girlfriend for so long that when he finally did pick her, she thought she was dreaming. But after being picked, learning to fight with and for him, and dancing with him at the costume dance, she knew this was no dream. She and her inner self knew this was real, and they couldn't be happier. Even though her vampire urges got the better of her and knocked her date out before anything else could progress that night, she was happy and content with just sleeping next to him. As she lay next to her sleeping prince, she dreamt of him as she always did.

_"Oh Tsukune, this is such a perfect day" the vampire said in her dream. She and her beloved prince were walking through a field of roses together. The sun was shining and they were still in their costumes from the dance._

_"Any day is perfect with you my love." He said to her gently as his chocolate eyes gazed deep into hers. They ran and laughed together through the field, her smile and laughter drawing him to follow her wherever she went. They ran through the hills and then came to a clearing in the center, roses growing all around them brightly shining in the sun._

_"Tsukune, tell me again. I want to hear it one more time." She said as she embraced him into a gentle hug._

_"Oh Moka, I love you with all my heart. And I will for all time." He said as he held her close to him. The two leaned in closer._

_"Tsukune…" she said softly as she closed her eyes._

_"Moka…" he replied as he leaned in closer._

_"Tsukune…"_

_"Moka…"_

_"Tsukune…you smell so nice…" she said with a soft smile._

_"All for you, my dear Moka." He said as he leaned over a bit to let her bite his neck._

_"Oh Tsukune…thank you." She said as she bit down. The wonderful taste was so rich and warm to her, she always savored his blood like fine wine. And the way he offered to her, allowing her to satisfy her vampire needs, made it all the more romantic to her. She was in love with this boy, and nothing could ever change how she felt._

* * *

The following morning students were starting to wake up and go about their morning routines. Well, not everybody. Being a Sunday, there was no class, so it was more like a day off. Some students took that opportunity to sleep in and enjoy a lazy morning, always good to find time to relax in this school after all. In the girls dorm building two students were walking the halls together.

"Ahh…" Kokoa said as she stretched out. She was dressed back in her normal clothing, except for one difference. Instead of the normal red bows she used for her pigtails, they were now black.

"I slept like a rock last night, that dance was a blast." She said as she smiled upward.

"Yeah, I felt so tired from the dancing when I got to my room I feel right asleep." Yukari giggled as she walked with her friend.

"You know you still have your nose colored." Kokoa said as she snickered at the witch. Yukari was dressed in her usual outfit, but her nose and whiskers were still on her face.

"Oh! Whoops, hee hee." She said as she realized. "Yeah, forgot about that too."

She then looked up and noticed the different color of bows in Kokoa's hair.

"Trying a different look?" she asked. The darker bows gave her pigtails a more edgy look, but for her, she pulled it off very well.

"I like this color better." She said as she looked away. Yukari smirked at the girl. She knew Kokoa wore them to remind her of Dark.

"I wonder how everybody's night went after the dance." the young witch said looking up with wonder.

"Who knows." Kokoa said as she looked forward. She wasn't interested to hear what Moka and Tsukune do in their spare time.

"Tsukune was probably a gentleman and escorted Moka back to her room, then bid her farewell with a kiss, just like a real prince!" Yukari said dreamily with an odd amount of passion. Kokoa just shook her head and rolled her eyes in response.

They stopped suddenly when they heard a loud scream come from down the hall. The looked to each other then back forward.

"Didn't that come…" Kokoa said with worry

"From Moka's room?" Yukari said softly. The two students ran down the hall to Moka's door and knocked on it loudly.

"Moka? Are you ok?" Yukari yelled out. Kokoa eyed the door with concern.

After a moment the door opened and Moka stood there. She was still dressed in her costume from the night before and tears were flowing down her face.

"What's wrong?" the young witch said worriedly.

"You guys, it's Tsukune!" she said then ran back in. The two girls looked to each other then back in with surprised eyes. They ran in after to see Tsukune passed out on her bed.

"Wow!" Yukari said as she looked at the boy.

"Big sister! Did you…" Kokoa said with complete shock.

"Did you guys finally do it?" Yukari cheered out with a smile.

"Couldn't you have waited a little longer?" Kokoa yelled out with disbelief. Moka shook her head violently and looked at the boy with tear filled eyes.

"No! He just slept here last night, I accidently took too much of his blood and knocked him out when he brought me here." She said crying.

"Well, I don't think he'll hate you for that. You drain him dry every day." Kokoa said dryly.

"So nothing happened?" Yukari said disappointed.

"You don't understand!" Moka yelled out and ran to the boy's side.

"I was dreaming of drinking his blood too, and when I woke…I…he…" she stammered. The girls walked closer to see him.

"I drank his blood while I was asleep! I took too much again!" she said as she broke down sobbing. The girls' eyes went wide and looked closely at him. He was paler than before and his breathing was slowed down.

"Moka, what have you done?" Yukari cried out, fear gripping her.

"How much did you take this time?" Kokoa yelled out as she looked at the boy.

"What's going on here?" a voice called from behind. The girls looked to see Rason and Kurumu at the doorway with curious expressions. They were still dressed in their costumes from last night. Well, Kurumu was, Rason was only wearing his pants and had his shirts tied around his waist again.

"Well?" Kurumu continued.

"Yeah, we heard a scream." Rason said as he looked around.

The girls just looked at them for a moment then the redheaded vampire slowly pointed to Rason.

"What is he doing here so early?" Kokoa asked cautiously.

"Whoa, did you two…" Yukari said softly looking at the two.

"It's Tsukune!" Moka cried out, more concerned about her boyfriend's health than their story. The two ran in and looked at the boy with surprise.

"Tsukune? Hey you ok man?" Rason called out.

"What happened?" Kurumu asked worried.

"I accidently drank his blood in my sleep. I took way too much!" Moka cried out and looked back to her boyfriend with sorrowful eyes.

"You mean…" Kurumu said softly.

"Is he alive?" Rason asked worriedly.

"Tsukune slept with you last night?" Kurumu finished with a shocked look. Everybody turned to her, then to look at Moka.

"Nothing happened you guys, he passed out last night when I drank too much of his blood when we got here." She sobbed.

"Wow, you are just taking every drop from him aren't you?" Rason said rubbing the back of his head.

"Always wondered if this would happen." Kurumu said softly while looking at the boy.

"What's going on?" a soft voice came from behind. The group looked over to see Mizore peeking in the doorway. She slowly walked in and tilted her head curiously. She was still dressed in her raver outfit from the night before.

"Mizore, it's awful, I drank Tsukune's blood in my sleep!" Moka cried out with tears still flowing. Mizore blinked then looked to the boy on the bed.

"Wow…you slept with him?" she asked softly.

"No! I didn't, I mean I did, but nothing happened!" Moka cried out. Tsukune twitched a bit then continued to breathe softly. Moka looked at him with worried eyes.

"Huh, he's still alive." Dark said as he appeared next to Mizore from a black wisp. He also was still in his costume from last night, minus the hat which was missing. The group looked at the two with wide eyes.

"Um, Mizore?" Kurumu asked softly.

"Wow, did _you_ guys do it?" Yukari yelled out with a smile.

WHAM!

She was knocked to the ground with a fierce punch by a redheaded vampire.

"What they do is none of your business, and what is it with you and this kind of curiosity anyway?" she snarled at the witch as she twitched on the ground.

"Tsukune! Wake up please!" Moka cried out, bringing all eyes back to them.

"What should we do? Get him to the nurse?" Rason asked as he fluttered out his wings.

"He's dying! He's lost too much blood!" Moka said sobbing. Everybody looked at him with worried eyes. Even Dark seemed to show some concern.

"Well, what should we do?" Kurumu asked nervously.

"Ahh! Tsukune don't die!" Yukari cried out as she jumped up and down. Kokoa just looked at the boy with worried eyes as well.

"I don't know…this is all my fault. What have I done?" Moka cried out as she looked at her boyfriend.

"We have to do something." Yukari said scared for her friend.

"I don't know what to do…Tsukune…I'm so sorry." Moka said as she cried next to the bed. Kokoa just looked at her then to Tsukune.

_She really does care for him…just like he cares for her…_

Moka's rosary started to glow slightly as she sobbed by the bed.

**_There isn't much time, his lifeforce is nearly out._**

_But what can I do? We can't move him out of here in time._

**_We have to give him more of our blood. It's the only way to keep him alive._**

_More of…our blood?_

Moka remembered back to the fight against the Security Commission's leader Kuyou. Inner Moka gave Tsukune her blood to save his life when he was on the brink of death.

_Will that work again?_

**_We don't have time to do anything else. Hurry!_**

Moka looked at the boy with wide eyes. She lifted him up so he sat up on the bed side and looked at his neck.

"Moka, what are you doing?" Kurumu yelled out seeing her friend getting closer to his neck again.

"I'm going to give him more of my blood. It worked before, it might work again." She said nervously.

"More of your blood?" Kokoa said worriedly. She looked from her sister to Tsukune again.

"I have to try. I have to try anything I can to save him." Moka said as she looked at her boyfriend with teary eyes.

_Tsukune, please forgive me. Forgive me and live!_

With that she bit down on his neck and started to inject him with her own blood. Her vampire aura surged as it engulfed the two with Moka keeping her eyes closed as she focused on the transfer. Everybody looked with anticipation and hope that it would work.

_Tsukune…_

**_Tsukune…_**

_Tsukune…live…_

**_Please…live…_**

After a while she released her grip on him and collapsed back. The boy fell back onto the bed and laid there motionless.

"Moka! Are you ok?" Kurumu asked worriedly. She and Mizore rushed to Moka's side and helped her sit back up.

"Tsukune…" she said weakly while her eyes strained to see straight again. They looked to the boy who wasn't moving.

"Didn't it work?" Mizore said as she helped the girl up.

"He's not moving still!" Yukari cried out.

"I gave…all I could…" Moka breathed out. She looked at her boy who laid on her bed, the boy she loved and cared for with all her heart. The boy laid there, his breathing soft and short, and his skin still pale.

"Um, guys?" Rason said worriedly. "I really don't want to have to go back to heaven just to see him again."

"What can we do now?" Kurumu said starting to cry. Everybody looked at the boy, fearful that he would pass away soon.

"Tsukune…I love you…please don't leave me…" Moka said as she struggled to sit back up.

"Dammit Tsukune! You can't die, you have Moka now! Don't leave her! Don't leave us!" Kurumu cried out. Mizore and Yukari looked at the boy with worried eyes. They were scared they would never hear his voice again.

"Tsukune…" Moka cried out as she crawled over to the bed. She gazed at her boyfriend with teary eyes again.

"I'm so sorry! Please Tsukune!" she said as she buried her face in his chest. She could feel his lifeforce leaving him, his breathing starting to slow down more. Kokoa looked at her sister than to Tsukune. She looked down at the floor and closed her eyes, wishing not to hear or see any of this.

_Dammit…Tsukune…_

She walked forward and pushed Moka off of him, then pulled the boy back up to face her. She looked at him with a sharp eye.

"Kokoa?" Moka said as she looked at her sister holding him up.

"You can't die yet Tsukune." The redhead said as she tilted his head over. "You promised you would take care of my big sister."

She bared her fangs and bit down into his neck. Everybody gasped and looked at the vampire with wide eyes. Even Dark seemed slightly surprised by her actions.

"Kokoa…" Moka said with wide eyes.

The young vampire injected her blood into the boy, her aura surging around her and flowing into the unconscious boy.

_You promised Tsukune. I'm going to hold you to that. Now dammit, wake up and take care of her! Wake up Tsukune, wake up!_

She gave as much as he could then stumbled back. Before she collapsed down she was caught and held up by somebody. She shook her head to clear her vision and looked behind her. Dark had grabbed her and held her up, looking at her with his usual expression.

"Dark…" she said softly. He glanced to her bows and then back to her. She looked up then back to him, then smiled softly. Everybody turned back to the boy who was still sitting upright, his aura flickering brightly around him.

"Tsukune…please…wake up." Moka said as she struggled back to her feet. She looked at her boyfriend with hopeful eyes

"C'mon! Nothing can keep you down Tsukune, you're a vampire now!" Kurumu shouted out.

"You can beat this, I know you can." Mizore said with confidence.

"You can't die, you just can't!" Yukari cried out.

Dark and Rason looked at the boy closely, both of them hoping that he would pull through.

"Please tell me…it was enough…" Kokoa said as she regained her balance. Everybody stared at the boy, waiting for anything to happen.

Suddenly a surge of vampiric energy flowed around him violently and then faded away. The boy groaned a bit then collapsed back onto the bed.

Silence.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked with a shaky voice.

"Tell me…it was enough…" Kokoa said with wide eyes.

"Tsukune…" Moka said as she walked over and sat next to the boy. She looked down at him while fighting back her tears. Everybody looked at him, the boy they all cared about. The boy who united them all together, against all odds, and brought them each other.

His leg twitched a bit.

"Tsukune?" Mizore asked worriedly.

His breathing started to come back.

"Is he…" Yukari said leaning closer.

His color came back to his skin.

"He looks…" Kurumu said softly.

He yawned and shifted a bit in the bed.

"He seems…" Kokoa said tilting her head.

"Oh Moka…" he murmured with a smile.

"Yeah, I think he'll be fine." Rason chuckled.

After a moment Tsukune's eyes opened slowly and he sat up. He rubbed his head and looked around him, the boy then realizing that everybody was in the room with him.

"Um, good morning." He said softly. He looked around at everybody looking at him with smiles and tears in their eyes, except for Dark of course.

"Is…is something wrong?" he asked tilting his head.

"TSUKUNE!" the pink haired vampire yelled out as she tackled him down into the bed.

CRASH!

The bed crushed down beneath them as she hugged him tightly. The boy only managed to let out a gasp of surprise before she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Well, she didn't waste any time." Rason said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Everybody sighed with relief that their friend was back among them alive and well. The vampire kissed him with all her might as she had tears of joy coming out still.

_Tsukune! I love you so much, please never leave me!_

They kissed for a while then she hopped back up with bright eyes.

"Tsukune, I'm so sorry, really! I didn't mean to! It was an accident, it'll never happen again!" she said suddenly worried about how he would react. The boy looked at her confused then slowly stood back up.

"For kissing me? You don't have to apologize for that." He said with a confused smile. Moka blinked then looked at him curiously.

"Wait, you don't…know what happened?" Kurumu asked curiously. He looked at her for a moment then looked around the room.

"Um, did something happen to me?" he asked still with a puzzled look. Everybody looked to each other then to Moka.

"Well…" Yukari started. Moka looked down ashamed of herself.

_He's going to hate me for what I did. I can't believe I…how could I?_

"Everyone thought you tried something with my big sister. You didn't though, did you?" Kokoa said sternly while eyeing the boy.

"What? No not at all! I just brought her back here last night…then I got really tired. Oh no, I must have fallen asleep. I'm sorry Moka, I didn't mean to be so rude." He said ashamed as he looked down. Moka just blinked at him then looked to her sister. Kokoa winked to her then looked back to Tsukune with her usual look of discontent.

"You better be sorry. Now anyway, you need to get out of here, this is the girl's dorm rooms anyway." She snarled. Tsukune looked around nervously and nodded.

"Right, um. I'll see you soon though right Moka?" he asked the girl with a soft smile.

"Ah, yes. I'll see you very soon, I just need to get changed myself." She said with a smile again. Tsukune nodded and slipped outside and dashed down the hallway.

"Kokoa…" Moka said softly. Everybody turned to look at the redhead.

"Now he and I are even." She said sternly. "And he _doesn't_ need to know that I did that, got it?"

"Yes. Ok, thank you Kokoa. You saved his life." Moka said with a warm smile. Everybody smiled at the young vampire. They knew she didn't do that just to even the score with the boy.

"Thank you." Dark said. Everybody looked to him. He smiled softly for an instant at Kokoa, although it quickly vanished. The girl glanced to him timidly then looked downward.

"Well…I'm just helping my friends." She said fighting off a blush. Dark nodded then glanced back to her bows. Kokoa looked up at them again, then looked around avoiding eye contact.

"What's with the black bows?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"Just...trying a different look." Kokoa said under her breath.

"I like it." Dark said. The vampire looked at him with a surprised expression, then a warm smile. Then she glanced to Mizore, worried how she would react. The snow girl looked at her for a moment, then smiled.

"Yeah, not bad." She said softly. Kokoa smiled and nodded.

"Well, I guess we better get changed too." Rason said to Dark. He looked at him with a sly smile and looked to Mizore.

"So, have a good night you two?" he said with a big grin. Dark just looked at him with his usual stare then turned to walk out. He looked to his girlfriend and gave her a soft smile.

"I'll see you soon." He said gently. She smiled and nodded. The demon then walked out without another word.

"Well, anyway, I'm going to change into some real clothes. I'll see you outside." Rason said with a wink to his girlfriend. Kurumu nodded and blushed a bit. With that he ran off to catch up with the other boys.

"So…" Yukari said eyeing Kurumu and Mizore.

"_Did_ anything happen?" Moka asked curiously. Even Kokoa eyed them with wonder.

"Well…" Kurumu started then looked down embarrassed. All the girls looked at her with wide eyes, except Mizore who kept her usual blank expression.

"Kurumu..." Moka said with a blush.

"Wow, you did didn't you?" Yukari cheered out.

"…no" Kurumu said embarrassed. The girls looked at her puzzled.

"No? I thought you would have gone nuts with him last night. You are a succubus after all." Kokoa said a bit surprised.

"Yeah I thought you would have given it to him until he begged you to stop." Yukari said plainly.

"Well…I was going to, but…" Kurumu said then fidgeted around.

"But?" Kokoa asked tilting her head.

"I was nervous alright?" Kurumu yelled out. She looked around with a flustered expression then down again.

"It would have been my first time, and he's so charming and perfect…I got nervous!" she said as she shook her head. She remembered how she wanted to, but just couldn't. The time they spent together was so perfect, she didn't want to risk ruining anything.

"Still…" she said softly as she looked up. She smiled softly while the other girls looked at her curiously.

"He did sleep next to me. He held me all night. I felt so safe in his arms…" she trailed off as she looked up in a dreamy state.

"Well that's ok Kurumu. I didn't do anything with Tsukune either. Even if I didn't drain his blood, I would have been too nervous as well." Moka said shyly.

**_Not me, I would have rocked his world…_**

Moka blushed a bit at hearing that and looked down. The other girls looked at her curiously, then to Mizore.

"What about you?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah, was Dark everything you hoped for?" Kokoa asked, slightly interested in her story.

"Well…" Mizore said softly and looking down.

"Yeah, did he do all those things he said he would do to you?" Yukari asked jumping up and down.

"Um…" the snow girl said as she looked around embarrassed.

"Mizore? What happened with you two last night?" Moka asked curiously. Mizore glanced around then looked down again.

"Well, I got him back to my room. And…"

Last night in Mizore's room:

Mizore led Dark into her room in the dorms and closed the door behind them. She turned to face her cowboy, her demon, her future husband with loving eyes.

"Dark, thank you so much for a perfect night." She said as she walked up to him and held him close, the ice maiden burying her face into his chest.

"Anything for you my Mizore." He said. Just hearing him say that made her heart skip a few beats. She looked up to him with loving eyes.

"Say Dark, would you mind staying here with me tonight? I don't want to sleep alone." She asked softly. The boy looked into her eyes for a moment, then nodded. She smiled brightly at him and held him closer.

"And…" she started as she tilted her head. "Could we…"

She looked to the bed with hopeful eyes. The boy glanced over, then back to his girl. He smiled softly at her and kissed her forehead.

"Of course." He said gently. Her eyes widened and her heart started to beat faster.

_Finally, I can show him that I can be a perfect wife._

She walked over to the bed and sat down as she looked at Dark with anxious eyes. He took off his hat and tossed it towards the door, the hat landing on the handle and staying there. Mizore giggled and clapped, the girl enjoying the private show. Dark walked up to her and gently pulled the lollipop out of her mouth, then tossed it into the trash without looking. She sighed happily as he leaned in and kissed her gently.

_He's so cool…and mine…and…_

She opened her eyes when she felt the kiss end. She stared in front of her as the boy took off his gray cowboy vest and dropped it to the floor.

_He's going to...Dark and I are finally going to…_

He started to take his shirt off. He pulled it up slowly, the snow maiden getting an eyeful of his chest. He was nearly as athletic as Rason was behind his shirt, something not often seen by anybody. He pulled the shirt over his head and looked down at his girl.

He blinked and tilted his head. Mizore was lying on the bed unconscious as he looked down at her.

"Huh." He said simply. "Starting to notice a pattern here."

He put his shirt back on after a moment then laid down next to his girl. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close to him as she was out cold from the overload of seeing her demon getting ready to have his way with her. He kissed her lips gently and looked at his sleeping snow girl.

"Sleep well Mizore." He said softly, then he laid his head down and closed his eyes. The couple lay in bed together, both sound asleep. The gentleman shadow demon from hell, and the beautiful snow girl he fell in love with.

Back to the present:

"…and I decided to wait also. I didn't want to ruin a perfect day." She said softly as she glanced at Kurumu.

"That's understandable." Kokoa said nodding.

"Yes, no need to rush anything after all." Moka said with a kind smile.

"We'll get them soon enough." Kurumu said with a wink. Mizore just nodded and looked down.

"Well, we better get changed into our normal clothing. The boys will be waiting for us soon I'm sure." Moka said with a bright smile. They all nodded and they left towards their rooms. After they left Moka breathed out a sigh of relief.

_He's ok. My Tsukune is ok._

**_He dodged death yet again, watch what you dream about from now on._**

_At least Kokoa helped save him. And she finally approves of Tsukune._

**_About time. Still, it will be nice for her to finally accept him as our mate._**

The vampire giggled and started getting ready. She was so happy her boyfriend was alive and well, and also happy her little sister finally approved of him.

* * *

The group was outside walking towards their normal training field after having changed into their normal attire. This time they were just walking around to relax and enjoy the day together. Moka was clinging to Tsukune's arm, so glad that he was alive and well. Tsukune was looking up into the sky, happy that his life was turning out so well. Next to them Kurumu was walking next to Rason and holding his hand. They were both smiling and enjoying being with each other, the bond between them flowing through their hands like a warm tingle. Behind them Dark was walking with his traditional mp3 player and earbuds, and with a snow girl attached to his arm. Mizore was smiling happily and rolling the lollipop in her mouth around to the curve of her smile. Next to them Yukari and Kokoa were walking, both deep in thought about the dance, and what happened that morning.

"Say Tsukune." Rason said with a shrug and a smile. "How about a quick sparring match while we're here?"

Everybody turned to him curiously.

"What? But I thought you were done training us." Tsukune said a bit surprised.

"We are, but now that you are strong enough to take down a dark lord, maybe you should help me and Dark get stronger, sound fair?" the angel said with a laugh.

"Well…" Tsukune replied as he looked to the open field.

"Go on, it could be fun. Besides…" Kurumu said as she turned to Mizore. "You and I still have to improve."

Mizore looked at her for a moment, then giggled.

"Sure, why not." She said as she glanced to Dark.

_I will be strong for you, I'll be worthy of being your wife._

"Count me in too." Moka said with a smile. "I can help if you want."

Mizore and Kurumu looked at each other, then back to Moka.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Kurumu said with a smile.

"Wouldn't be the same without you." Mizore said with a smirk.

"Hey what about me?" Kokoa yelled out.

"I can help too!" Yukari cheered out.

Dark looked around at the group then removed his earbuds.

"Well then Tsukune…" he said, getting everybody's attention.

"Are you ready to show them your worth?" he said with a smirk. Tsukune looked at him and smiled confidently. Those were the same words he used in their first big fight together.

"Yeah, this time I am." He said with a nod.

The group squared off in the field once again. The three boys facing each other in a triangle formation while the five girls faced each other nearby.

Dark began to focus his power, his eyes turning pitch black and the area around him darkening. Rason, who had his shirts removed again, extended his wings out and gathered his strength, the area around him glowing brightly as he did so.

"Ok, this time I'll show you guys how strong I really am." Tsukune said as he focused his power. His eyes shifted to red, and his vampire aura grew. He looked to his right then his left with a confident smile. He knew both opponents would be tough, but he had confidence in himself.

He suddenly cringed and held his hand to his neck. He felt a sharp pain ripple through his neck, then vanish. His power seemed to spike suddenly then went back to normal. He blinked once then shook it off.

_Weird, I wonder what that was…_

As the boys faced off and prepared to fight, the girls next to them prepared for battle as well. Moka had her power surging around her, her rosary glowing brightly as her pink hair flowed freely behind her. Mizore had her ice claws extended and her hair frosted over, the snow girl rolling her lollipop around a bit in her mouth. Kurumu had her wings and nails extended as she eyed her friends, the girl ready to grow stronger to protect her angel. Yukari had her wand out as it glowed brightly, the young witch ready to cast out her tarot cards in the blink of an eye. And Kokoa had her trusty oversized hammer as she grinned at the upcoming fight, the girl just happy to be fighting again.

From the tree lines Ruby watched the group start their training again. She eyed each fighter as she had come to know them all well.

The human boy who came to his school by accident, who with his kindness and heart had united a group of monsters together, and made friends with them all.

The shadow demon from hell, who showed them that even a monster made from hatred and fear itself could have a heart of gold and be a loyal friend.

The angel from heaven, whose unwavering loyalty to his friends and love for his girl was in inspiration to the friendship between those of different races and worlds.

The pink haired vampire, who learned to fight and protect those she loves and cares for. To have confidence in herself, and to believe in her friends no matter what. And even her inner self, as cold and ruthless as she may seem, was shown to have a heart and great love for her mate.

The blue haired succubus, who found her Destined One after all this time. She found the one who saved her from being alone, and would fight to keep him with her. After all, even a monster deserves an angel.

The purple haired snow girl, who found her future husband, and was even marked to be his and only his for all time. She was determined to prove herself worthy of being by his side, both in the field of combat and otherwise.

The redheaded vampire, who learned to respect the choices of others, and to even respect Tsukune. Her big sister meant the world to her, and if she says he's good enough, then dammit, he's good enough.

The young witch from the monster world, who has proven herself to be a valuable friend and trustworthy when needed the most. Even if she still doesn't know that her fantasy just isn't going to happen.

Ruby looked out to the group as they began their training with watchful eyes. She knew they were strong, she knew they were the best friends she could ever have hoped for. And she also knew that this training they were doing would help them grow stronger still, together.

She just hoped it would be enough.

Earlier that morning at the academy:

Ruby was standing next to the headmaster's desk reading some documents. She had been called in early that morning by the man himself, and wondered what could be the reason for her being here on a Sunday. Most of the staff was off on that day, her included.

She looked through the documents then spoke to the headmaster in a professional tone.

"Sir, is this…accurate?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is. I've had my spies in the human world confirm this yesterday." the man said calmly.

"Then…what does this mean…for us?" she replied looking back to the paperwork in her hands.

"It means that Mr. Aono and his friends should keep up their training. I trust you and your assistants will keep an eye on them." he said with his usual smile.

"Yes, of course. Are they in danger again?" she said still looking through the paperwork.

"Well, no more than we all are my dear." he said as he looked up and chuckled.

Ruby looked through the paper with a sharp eye as Apoch and Astreal walked up from behind her.

"Ms. Ruby? What's the matter?" Astreal asked.

"Is there a problem again?" Apoch asked worriedly.

"Yes…I'm afraid there is…" Ruby said softly as eyed the final part of the paper.

Strange activity in the human world increasing. More cases of humans being attacked and killed by unknown forces.

Similar attacks happening in monster worlds. Different races of monsters all being targeted by unknown forces simultaneously.

It is now confirmed that attacks to both monster and human worlds are performed by the same group, reasons unknown.

Have traced the mystery group to a company that is setup in the human world, still looking for more leads.

Organization goes by the name 'Fairy Tale'.


End file.
